Fridays at noon Spanish Translation
by martinita
Summary: La vida de Edward Masen se cruza con la de Bella en el restaurante donde almuerza todos los viernes.Él es guapo,arrogante y lo usa para evitar el amor. Ella no se deja impresionar por las cosas que dejan a las mujeres muertas a sus pies. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia.

Es una traducción de una historia muy buena que amé demasiado y pues la autora me permitió traducirla y asi las que no saben inglés o se manejan poco puedan deleitarse con ella.

La historia se llama **Fridays at Noon **pertenece a **troublefollows1017. **GRACIAS por permitirme traducirla.

Espero les guste y me dejen saber que les pareció.

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a **troublefollows1017.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Viernes 18, medio día.

Termine de rellenar todos los saleros, colocar flores frescas en todos los floreros de las mesas del comedor principal, ayude a picar la fruta de la barra, cogí la orden de dos mesas, y ahora deseaba dos minutos en el cuarto trasero sin mis malditos tacones puestos mientras esperaba la comida de las mesas. Nunca usaba tacones pero eran requeridos como parte del uniforme. Cómo no me había torcido un tobillo aquello estaba más allá de mi entendimiento.

"Bella! Ahí estas!" Rosalie gritó cuando entró por la puerta y me vio. "Jessica no ha llegado, y necesito de alguien para cubrir el comedor privado"

"Y quieres que yo sea esa persona?" dije, sonando un poco sorprendida para su agrado.

Entrecerró sus ojos avellana hacia mí. Rosalie no tuvo nada que decir, me provocó miedo con tan solo una mirada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de decir con más confianza. "Quiero decir, por supuesto. Lo que sea, lo que necesites, Rosalie"

Atender mesas no era mi profesión escogida. Era más como mi necesitada profesión, necesitada si lo haces para tener dinero para vivir en algún lugar y ocasionalmente comer. Era maestra de inglés de profesión, pero debido a los recientes recortes y al hecho de que yo estaba al final de la escala, me dejaron ir al final del año escolar. La crisis económica ha hecho difícil encontrar un trabajo en cualquier lugar. Por suerte para mi, mi compañero de cuarto, Jasper, hablo con su hermana, Rosalie, para darme un trabajo en el restaurante que manejaba en el corazón de Seattle.

Nunca antes había trabajado en un restaurante, pero se me daba bien cocinar la cena para papá cuando estaba en la secundaria. Imaginé que no podría ser difícil aceptar algunas órdenes y servir comida. No he tenido que cocinar, simplemente entregar al cliente. Las cosas en Eclipse fueron más complicadas que eso, desafortunadamente. Mi sesión de entrenamiento de una semana fue reveladora. Necesitaba tener el menú memorizado, así como también tener conocimiento general de la carta de los vinos. Tenía que conocer qué vino iba con el menú y ser capaz de de describir cada plato. Fue completamente alucinante. Luego fueron las reglas para servir. No tenía idea que había normas sobre el lado en el que se le debe servir a una persona o acerca de lo que permite a alguien probar el vino antes de verter el vaso completo. Lo sentía extremadamente fuera de mi alcance pero estaba determinada a aprender rápido. Esa fue mi motivación. No me gusta fallar en nada.

Eclipse era el tipo de restaurant donde no comería por dos razones. Una, no podría darme el lujo de la carta de postres debido a mi presupuesto. Dos, servían cosas de las que nunca había oído, cosas como _Foie gras_ y algo llamado _Ricotta_ y maíz _Agnolotti_ en verano _truffle consummé. _Yo era más de hamburguesa Vegetariana y papas fritas típicos de chica. Recientemente, la tienda marca mac-n-cheese me mantenía viva. Las personas que frecuentaban Eclipse eran ricos, muy ricos. Teníamos gente de Seattle que cenaba con nosotros todo el tiempo. A veces era un atleta de renombre o un político elegante. Poderosas personas de negocios en lujosos trajes llenaban el restaurante a diario.

"El Sr. Masen reserva el comedor del piso superior todos los viernes al mediodía" me explicó Rosalie mientras me llevaba por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. "Jessica es su mesera de elección pero ella obviamente piensa que yo no sabía que había planeado irse este fin de semana con su novio. Por alguna razón, ella piensa que yo no soy los ojos ni oídos de este lugar!. Por alguna razón, ella pensó que podía joderme a último minuto! Bien, su pequeña consulta médica le costó su trabajo. Espero que no sea necesario recordarte que se todo lo que sucede en este establecimiento, y cualquiera que no lo entienda lo pagara caro. Es necesario que te lo recuerde, Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza. Mensaje recibido fuerte y claro- no te metas con Rosalie Hale. Rosalie era tan diferente de su hermano. Rosalie tenía carácter de un alto grado de ansiedad con una personalidad del Tipo A. Tenía la personalidad necesaria para dirigir un restaurant, supongo. Jasper, por otra parte, era una de las personas más fáciles de llevar que he conocido. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y hemos sido amigos por varios años. Además de ayudarme con la situación laboral, me acogió cuando no podía darme el lujo de vivir por mi cuenta más tiempo. Jasper me salvó de la vergüenza de tener que volver a casa con papá. Por eso, le estaba eternamente agradecida. El y yo somos grandes amigos-completamente platónicos, por supuesto. El tenía una novia llamada María, quien yo pensaba que lo trataba como basura, pero no estaba en posición de juzgar.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y tropecé al primer paso, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre mi rodilla.

"Bella", Rosalie escupió como si fuese una mala palabra. "trata de no avergonzarte o, más importante, a mi. Los negocios del Sr. Masen son muy importantes. El está hoy aquí con su asistente. Tú debes ser capaz de controlar una mesa de dos. Quisiera enviar a Emmet allí, pero el señor Masen prefiere a las mujeres, y tu eres todo lo que tengo por desgracia. Así que no arruines esto."

_No arruines esto_. Ese sería mi mantra.

El personal de servicio en Eclipse en su mayoría eran hombres, lo que me sorprendió en un comienzo. Lo añadí a mis consejos de primer día. La clientela dejaba una propina absolutamente buena. Los hombres podían mantener a sus familias trabajando como meseros en Eclipse. Realmente no tenía idea en lo que me metía cuando Jasper se ofreció a ayudarme. Esta no era una cafetería de Forks. Demonios, esto no era ni parecido a Red Lobster*, y yo acostumbrada a que eso era lujo.

Subí las escaleras, cuidando de pisar firmemente en cada paso, para no volver a caer. Abrí la puerta y encontré a dos hombres sentados en la gran mesa rectangular. Ambos vestían trajes de apariencia cara, y uno notablemente más mayor que el otro. El hombre mayor era pequeño, delgado de cabello gris y una barba corta. El se veía un buen hombre, pero su colega más joven me dejo sin aliento.

El hombre tenía un desorden de cabello bronce en su cabeza. Algunas hebras de pelo castaño rojizo sobresalían de manera decidida en todas direcciones. El no podría superar los treinta, probablemente no era mucho mayor que yo, actualmente. Sus ojos eran tan verdes, no podía dejar de mirarlos incluso estando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Y ahí la mandíbula pornográfica. Oh dios, el hombre tenía una mandíbula que me dio ganas de tocarla, preferentemente con mi lengua.

Los dos hombres estaban enfrascados en una seria conversación y no me prestaron atención. Yo esperaba pacientemente a un lado, esperando a que me reconozcan, para darles la bienvenida y explicarles nuestros especiales del día.

" Lo juro Alec, si tuviera un maldito centavo por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho hoy que lo siente" vocifero el joven. No podía dejar de pensar en que se debe tener más cuidado al hablarle a tu jefe de esa forma.

"Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé."

"Es ridículo" resopló, pasando la mano por esa maraña de cabello en su cabeza. Volteo la cabeza lo suficiente como para verme. "Qué?"

_Oh mierda_. El me hablaba.

"Donde esta Jessica? Hemos estado aquí por cinco minutos, y no está."

Di un paso adelante en la habitación tratando de sonreír a pesar de estar nerviosa, podía sentir las gotas de sudor formándose en mi frente.

"Lo lamento, Jessica hoy no está. Mi nombre es Isabella, yo los atenderé esta tarde." Odiaba usar mi nombre completo, pero Rosalie insistía en que sonaba más formal y debía ser el nombre que use con los clientes.

"Ves!" El hombre joven golpeo la mesa con su puño, haciendo sonar los cubiertos de plata y los cristales. "Qué te dije? _Lo siento_. Es todo lo que he oído hoy!" Gritó.

El tipo estaba algo caliente, tal vez exaltado era una descripción más adecuada.

"Relájate, no es su culpa que Jessica no esté. Cierto Isabella?" El hombre que suponía era el Sr. Masen me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Cierto, Señor". Respondí nerviosamente, tratando de enfocarme mucho más en el educado Sr. Masen. Su asistente realmente debería tomar algunas lecciones de cómo tratar a las personas que se encargan de su comida. Les entregue el menú y comencé a explicar nuestros especiales del día. "Hoy tenemos dos especiales-"

"No necesito oír los especiales" dijo el insolente asistente, ni siquiera abrió su menú. "Nos gustaría una botella de su _Romanée-Conti, _preferiblemente del 2000, del 2004 también estaría bien. Voy a querer la lechuga Heirloom* para comenzar y luego el cordero. "

Parpadee un par de veces, no estaba segura si había oído correctamente. No tenía memorizado al completo nuestra gran lista de vinos, pero sabía que era uno de los tipos de vinos más caros que ofrecíamos. Esas botellas no costaban cientos de dólares, costaban miles- unos pocos miles. Miré a su jefe para alguna señal de que quizás él no debería ordenar una botella tan costosa. El Sr. Masen estaba ocupado mirando el menú.

"Comenzaré con la sopa y luego las costillas de res", sonrió cálidamente, devolviéndome el menú. Tomé el otro, el menú no utilizado por el señor asistente cabeza-caliente porque obviamente era demasiado trabajo entregármelo en mis manos.

"Están bien con el _Romanée-Conti?" _Pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que había oído lo que su asistente había ordenado.

"Disculpe?" Edward el asistente preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

"Lo siento, s-s-solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien" Tartamudee.

Levanto sus manos. "Has oído eso, Alec? Estaría diez centavos más rico!"

"Edward, relájate" dijo el Sr. Masen con preocupación. "Va a darte un ataque al corazón antes de los treinta"

"Estoy seguro que en la escuela de camareras te enseñaron a que usted debe hacer todo lo que el cliente pida sin ninguna duda" Edward el asistente escupió condescendientemente.

Una parte de mi quería felicitarlo por graduarse obviamente entre los mejores de su clase en la escuela de patanes, pero reuní toda mi moderación para estar tranquila.

El único caballero de la mesa se volvió a mí con otra amable sonrisa. "Lo que sea que ordene el Sr. Masen para mi está bien. Nunca pondría en duda su gusto, aun si yo no trabajase para él".

El tiempo se congeló. Mi mandíbula debe haber golpeado el suelo, y no estaba segura de no desmayarme. El señor asistente exaltado era en realidad el Sr. Masen/jefe exaltado mientras el mas viejo, el gentil Sr. Masen no era en absoluto el Sr. Masen, si no el Sr. Alec asistente no exaltado.

"Por supuesto, lo siento" Me disculpé.

"Quince!" Rugió el real Sr. Masen.

"Lo siento". Murmuré otra vez porque mi cerebro y boca ya no estaban conectados.

"Veinte! Podríamos hacerlo un cuarto?" Preguntó, mirándome con sus duros, ojos color jade.

Negué con la cabeza y salí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. Bajé rápidamente los escalones y me las arreglé para escabullirme justo antes de llegar al fondo. Mi trasero golpeó en un segundo en el último paso con un golpe doloroso. Salte e hice una mueca de dolor y seguí mi camino para conseguir la botella de vino y colocar la orden de la comida.

Emmet se dio cuenta de mi caída y me siguió.

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien. Mi trasero dolerá mañana, y probablemente _no_ ganaré nada que se acerque al quince porciento de propina hoy, pero estaré bien"

"Cómo va todo allí? Jessica dijo que Masen podía ser algunas veces un asno. Uno pensaría que un tipo que tiene tantos miles de millones de dólares podría comprar un poco de modales."

Mis ojos se abrieron. "Multimillonario?"

Emmet rió, "Bells, de verdad no tienes idea quien es el chico que está allí? Edward Masen, CEO* de Masen Corporation. Es un desarrollador de software, creador del programa más famoso de software de seguridad en todo el mundo. Rematado de dinero, pero en los últimos dos años, el ha hecho más que toda su familia junta. He oído que él ha ganado cerca de veintiocho mil millones de dólares. Lo puedes imaginar?"

_Veintiocho mil. Millones. Dólares._ Esa cantidad de dinero ni siquiera la puedo calcular.

"Genial. Bien, eso explica su elección de vino. También explica el porqué él me veía como si quisiese verme muerta luego de haberlo confundido con su asistente. Genial. Realmente genial." Era una idiota. Le pregunté a un multimillonario por un vino que quizás costaba una fracción de lo que probablemente hace en una hora.

Emmet se río de mi nuevamente. "Oh Hombre. No tengas líos con esas cosas estamos marchando bien con él, Bella. Él reserva esa sala todos los viernes al medio día. Rosalie pedirá tu cabeza si deja de venir a causa de que lo hayas ofendido."

"Lo tengo" Respondí, necesitando encontrar a nuestro sommelier* y de repente deseando que Jessica y su novio hubiesen esperado un día más para hace ese estúpido viaje a San Francisco.

Eric, nuestro extraordinario experto en vinos, me entregó la botella de vino ridículamente cara y me recordó por enésima vez que lo dejase respirar por unos minutos antes de entregarlo al cliente. Llevé la botella de vino de cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares por las escaleras como si fuera mi propio hijo. Algo me decía que si se caía y rompía, podría hacer quebrar a Rosalie, además de despedirme, confiscaría mi próximo cheque de pago y luego me demandaría por el resto, que todavía sería mucho.

Sorprendentemente, llegué hasta arriba sin romper nada. Serví el vino extremadamente caro en su vaso y le di unos minutos para respirar. Serví sus aperitivos y luego entregué la copa para poder degustar el vino y aprobarlo.

Edward Masen miró la copa antes de girar el vino rojo oscuro por alrededor. Se lo llevó a la nariz, olió antes de llevar la copa a sus labios. Me encontraba fascinada. Tenía bonitos labios, incluso para un idiota. Tomó un sorbo pero me di cuenta que no tragó. Dejó sentir el vino en su lengua. Lo vi tragar y luego tomar otro sorbo. Mis ojos se focalizaron en su boca. Quería mirar hacia otro lado pero había algo que me lo hacía imposible. Su lengua se asomó y lamió su labio inferior. A mi él me desagradaba y su actitud de veintiocho mil millones de dólares pero su boca era una especie de ideal. Dejó la copa y luego asintió con la cabeza. Llené su copa y luego la de su asistente.

Me las arreglé para no hacer otro mayor paso en falso durante el resto de la comida. Serví sus entradas sin causar que el Sr. Masen cuenta-centavos tuviera otra razón para gritarme. Me sentía segura que me había redimido yo misma y podía ver actualmente una buena propina al final. En este punto, diez por ciento sobre más de quinientos dólares. Para solo una hora de trabajo, no iba a quejarme. De pronto no estuvo tan mal que Jessica se fuese antes de vacaciones.

Todo iba tan bien, supongo que debería haber esperado que algo marchara mal. Fue suerte cuando traje sus postres y me fui a rellenar sus copas con agua, el Sr. Masen ladraba órdenes en su Blackberry. Tomó un sorbo y luego dejó el vaso muy cerca del borde de la mesa.

Justo cuando alcancé su copa de agua gritó muy fuerte "No!"

Me asusté, insegura si se refería a mi o a la persona del teléfono. Sacudí bruscamente mi mano y en el proceso su sobra de vino muy caro, muy rojo derramándose sobre su color gris y, mas probablemente, su muy costoso pantalón.

"Oh Dios! Lo siento tanto" tomé una servilleta mientras brincaba hacia atrás de su asiento.

"¡Qué mierda!" Exclamó.

Hasta ahí las cosas iban tan bien.

"Lo siento. Usted me asustó. No estaba segura si me hablaba a mi. Lo siento"

"Tengo que dejarte, Peter. El incompetente equipo de Eclipse ha manchado mi traje Caraceni de ocho mil dólares con una copa de vino de una botella de cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares. Ten lo que necesito cuando regrese a la oficina de lo contrario."

Soltó su teléfono y me arrebato la toalla de las manos.

"Lo siento tanto" Dije con voz temblorosa. O bien él me mataba o lo hacía Rosalie, mi muerte era un hecho. "Puedo traerle alguna soda"

"NO!". Bramó. "No me traiga nada excepto la cuenta. Hemos terminado!"

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para traerle su cuenta. Me tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol para no llorar. Él estaba tan enojado. Las personas enojadas me ponen nerviosa. No me gusta discutir. Me gustaba pasar desapercibida tanto como fuese posible en la mayoría de los casos.

El Sr. Masen estaba sentado en otro asiento cuando volví, frotando la mancha del pantalón con una de nuestras servilletas de tela blanca. Casi parecía como si estuviese curando una herida. No me agradaba la sangre así que estaba agradecida de que solo era vino.

"Lo siento otra vez. Estaría feliz de pagarle la limpieza". Ofrecí educadamente. Parecía lo correcto de hacer, para que supiese que hablaba en serio sobre lamentarlo.

"Es malditamente justo que pagarás!". Escupió.

"Edward". Lo amonestó su asistente.

Pude sentir las lágrimas picando en la esquina de mis ojos. "Lo siento tanto"

Agarró la carpeta de cuero negra de la cuenta y metió su tarjeta Platinum American Express Corporation. Cuando regresé con eso, garabateo rápidamente su nombre y se fue. Ni siquiera me miró. Solo se puso de pie y cerró la puerta.

"Gracias por el maravilloso almuerzo, Isabella". Dijo Alec el asistente con su dulce sonrisa. Qué hacía ese hombre trabajando con un idiota?

Tomé el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito e inmediatamente me di cuenta que no había dejado toda la propina. Bueno, eso pensé. Estaba segura que eso cubría el lavado de su ropa y algo más. Por supuesto, no tenía idea lo que costaría limpiar un traje de ocho mil dólares. Quién compra esos trajes de todos modos? Ni siquiera yo tenía un automóvil que costase tanto.

Millonarios. _No le des vueltas_. Multimillonarios. Fue quien compró trajes de ocho mil dólares y almuerzos de cinco mil dólares.

Traté de presionar a Edward Masen y su horrible temperamento y su perfecta boca y su sexy mandíbula y su temible mirada y su deseo de juntar centavos de cada persona quien dice que ellos estén disculpandose en mi mente el resto de mi turno. Yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta hace dos horas antes cuando fui llevada a la mesa hostil.

"Isabella?". Preguntó un hombre que no reconocí mientras se acercaba.

"Si", respondí con cautela.

"El Sr. Masen me pidió que le diera esto". Dijo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que me dio Alec el asistente cuando se retiró. Ambos parecían sentir lástima por mí. Yo debería sentir lástima por ellos. Tenían que trabajar para el Sr. Masen todos los días. Yo solo tuve que hacerlo por una hora, y fue más que suficiente. Me entregó un sobre con mi nombre escrito en la parte delante con una preciosa caligrafía.

Curiosa por lo que el Todopoderoso Sr. Masen posiblemente me enviaba unas horas después de nuestro desastroso encuentro. Metí mi dedo en la esquina y abrí el sobre. Quizás se sentía mal por nuestro encuentro. Eso sería bueno. Saqué el papelito y quedé sin aliento con lo que vi.

"¿Qué es eso?". Ángela una de las recepcionistas, preguntó.

"La cuenta de una limpieza en seco por cincuenta y siete dólares!"

"¿Por qué alguien te da una cuenta de un lavado en seco?". Ángela parecía tan confundida como yo me sentía.

Él retuvo una descomunal propina y ahora me estaba dando la cuenta por limpiar sus pantalones?. El hombre tenía mas dinero del que yo podría ver en mi vida, y me estaba pidiendo que le reembolse?. Nunca había estado tan enojada en mi vida. Una parte de mi quería lanzar la maldita cosa a la basura. Quería que le envíe con los asistentes sus descabellados cincuenta y siete dólares. No pagaría eso.

Solo trabajaba hasta las cuatro los viernes. El personas con mas experiencia tenía las mesas de los viernes por la noche. Había mas cantidad de dinero los viernes por la noche. Dinero que me vendría muy bien luego de ser fastidiada hoy por Edward Masen.

Cuanto más pensaba en él, mas crecía mi enojo. Quién pagaba cincuenta y siete dólares por la limpieza de sus pantalones?. Era un gran robo! Miré la cuenta que fue pagada por la misma tarjeta American Express que se utiliza aquí. Limpieza rápida de una hora-fue lo extra. Los pantalones fueron recogidos y entregados por los de la limpieza- fue otro cargo. Cuidado extra especial para pantalones extra caros- otro cargo.

_Ridículo. _Si este hombre pensaba que le iba a devolver el dinero cuando recibió aquella cuenta se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Vi que adjuntó su tarjeta de presentación para que supiese donde enviar el dinero.

Edward A. Masen, CEO  
>Masen Corporation<br>1201 Third Avenue, Suite 5400  
>Seattle, WA 98101<p>

Deslicé la tarjeta y la cuenta en el bolsillo y giré sobre mis talones. Puse mi mochil alrededor de mi cuerpo y cobré mis propinas, que hacían mucha falta. Era un día nublado, pero la temperatura era bastante agradable. Me dirigí a la parada del autobús, pasé al banco, y la inspiración llegó. Le iba a pagar al Sr. Masen por su limpieza en seco, pero haría que se sienta como un asno por pedirme que lo hiciera.

Permitir llegar al piso 58 no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. No importó el extraño contenido de mi mochila cuando me registré en seguridad o el hecho de que llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata de seda roja, una falda negra, nylon negro, y zapatillas Converse negras- era una extraña en una tierra extraña. Todo mundo en el vestíbulo parecía tener un distintivo de seguridad y un maletín lujoso. Tuve que firmar casi por mi vida y mostrar la licencia de conducir para subir al maldito elevador. Una vez que llegué a la planta que albergaba a Masen Corporation, me encontré con más obstáculos. Debería haber pensado en lo difícil que era llegar a la cima de una gran organización.

"Pero tiene una cita?". Me preguntó una vez mas el hombre del mesón.

"No exactamente, pero el Sr. Masen me pidió que le trajera algo". Respondí, sabiendo que no parecía ser el tipo de persona que usualmente no hacia nada por el Sr. Masen pero tal vez su café.

"Permítame llamar a su asistente" Dijo el hombre, molesto por mí.

Me senté en la recepción, cuidando de no tocar nada que pudiera romper y que el Sr. Masen me cobrase. Había jarrones muy lindos e interesantes piezas de arte. Me preguntaba si costaban millones de dólares o si alguien acababa de recoger muchas cosas en un IKEA* o algo así.

"Puedo ayudarte?" una buena mujer preguntó unos minutos más tarde. Cuantos asistentes ayudaban a este idiota?. Por lo menos dos, eso parecía.

Me puse de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. Mi bolso estaba malditamente pesado y el contenido chocaba una y otra vez con el movimiento. Causando que la asistente lo viera como una bomba allí.

"Um, estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Masen. Mi nombre es Bel- quiero decir, Isabella. Trabajo en Eclipse donde el Sr. Masen almorzó hoy. Estoy aquí para reembolsarle el costo de su lavado en seco. Accidentalmente derramé vino en sus pantalones, y me ofrecí a pagar. Quería venir y darle mi propina del día."

El gesto de su rostro fue gracioso. Fue bueno saber que todo el mundo pensaba que era disparatado que un multimillonario le pidiera a una camarera pagar su lavado en seco.

Ella me dio una de esas dulces sonrisas maternales, como si fuera una niña despistada. "Cariño, estoy segura que el Sr. Masen pudo pagar por su lavado en seco. Esto realmente no es necesario."

"Oh, pero, el Sr. Masen me envió la cuenta. Él está pidiendo eso."

_Oh, seguro que estaba pidiendo eso._

"El Sr. Masen te pidió pagar su lavado en seco? Te envió la cuenta?" preguntó la buena asistente, mirando completamente estupefacta.

"Tengo la cuenta aquí" Dije, sacándolo de mi bolsillo y entregándoselo. Estaba la información de su tarjeta de crédito en el recibo.

Lo vio y me lo devolvió con su boca ligeramente curvada en confusión.

"Um, por que no me lo das querida, y veré que lo reciba" Tendió la mano como si fuera una estampa de cincuenta y siete dólares.

"Oh,me gustaría dárselo personalmente al Sr. Masen. Me gustaría disculparme una vez más." Pedí tan dulce como fui capaz.

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego me pidió que la siguiera. Utilizó una tarjeta especial para pasar por la puerta, y luego caminamos por un pasillo hacia otra área de la oficina. Mis nervios comenzaron a dominarme, y comencé a morder mi labio inferior hasta lastimarme.

Pasamos por otro pasillo, y luego presionó un botón para el elevador. Entramos, metió la tarjeta en la ranura y se cerraron las puertas. Un momento después, se abrieron, y nos pusimos en movimiento otra vez. En esta planta, todo era abierto y ventilado. El suelo era de mármol y las paredes de un color azul profundo. Había mucha madera e intrincadas molduras que no podía dejar de mirar. El arte de las paredes definitivamente no provenía de IKEA.

"Espere aquí". Dijo la bonita Sra. Asistente antes de colocar la tarjeta en otro lector y entrar a un conjunto de grandes, puertas dobles de madera.

Este lugar era increíble. Pude ver que usaba sus miles de millones de dólares en algo bueno del departamento de diseño de interiores. Traté de deslizar mi mano por debajo de la correa del bolso la que se clavaba dolorosamente en mi hombro, con la esperanza de sentir alivio.

La asistente no volvió a salir, pero si Alec su asistente.

Me dio una cálida bienvenida. "Isabella, que bueno verte otra vez". Ofreció su mano, la que estreché con torpeza.

"Quiero devolverle al Sr. Masen por su limpieza en seco y pedirle disculpas una vez mas". Le expliqué a pesar de que sabía por que estaba allí por la mirada de disculpa que me volvió a dar.

"Realmente no deberías hacerlo. El Sr. Masen no ha tenido un buen día, y sé que cuando vuelvan a pensar mas fríamente, se sentirá mal por tomar su dinero".

"Está bien. En serio. Mis padres me enseñaron a pagar mis deudas."

"Yo puedo entregárselo, si gustas". Dijo Alec, extendiendo su mano como lo hizo la Sra. Asistente.

"Realmente quisiera entregárselo personalmente".

Alec suspiró derrotado. Colocó su llave tarjeta en el lector y abrió las puertas, manteniéndolas abiertas para que entrase primero. La asistente estaba sentada en un escritorio y se le veía un tanto nerviosa.

"Por aquí". Dijo Alec, llevándome a otra puerta.

Tocó, y una voz gritó, "Adelante!".

Alec abrió la puerta y me anunció como si fuera presentada a alguien de la realeza. La doncella Isabella Swan de Forks para ver al rey de los cabrones Edward Masen.

"La Srta. Isabella Swan lo quiere ver, señor".

Edward Masen levantó la vista de los papeles de su escritorio y envió una agitación a mi corazón. Toda la confianza que tuve al venir acá pareció desvanecerse al verlo. Una mirada de sorpresa se apoderó por un momento de su rostro, y luego cambió a una de total diversión. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa algo torcida.

"Gracias, Alec." Respondió casi con amabilidad.

Con eso, Alec el asistente me dejó sola con él. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración, no estaría en frente de él con esta ansiedad por la confrontación. Pensé que era grande y valiente, pero de repente me estaba sintiendo muy pequeña y estúpida.

"No te esperaba, Isabella. Me sorprendiste, lo que no sucede muy a menudo." Siguió sonriendo burlonamente. Realmente era una criatura hermosa exteriormente. Era difícil no dejarse engañar por su buena apariencia. No había mucha gente que se le pareciera. Modelos y estrellas de cine, quizás. Sin embargo yo había llegado hasta aquí con un propósito, y no fue babear sobre su carita linda. Yo estaba aquí para recordarle su horrible interior.

"Bien, solo quería pedir disculpas una vez más". Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi bolso y de inmediato desapareció su sonrisa. Tal vez no confiaba en que la seguridad hubiese revisado suficientemente mi bolso. Tal vez pensó que le dispararía.

Saqué una brillante moneda y la puse sobre su escritorio. "Perdón por derramar en sus pantalones". Metí la mano y saqué otro centavo. "Lamento no haber cumplido con sus estándares hoy. La escuela de camareras fue verdadera mierda." Y otro. "Lo lamento por su trasero pretencioso, quién por alguna razón cree que puede gritarle a la gente y convertirlo en un desastre de nervios cuando todo lo que ellos tratan de hacer es ganarse la vida por que no todos en este mundo pueden darse el lujo de comprar trajes de ocho mil dólares o beber botellas de vino de cuatrocientos dólares algunos de nosotros sobrevivimos por, tener que ver cada penique y centavo".

Abrí mi bolso y vacié su contenido sobre la mesa. Mil, ciento cuarenta centavos para ser exactos. Se extendieron al lado de su escritorio y cubrieron los papeles y carpetas que estaban delante de él.

"Ciento cincuenta y siete dólares. Creo que es lo que cuesta limpiar sus pantalones actualmente. Considérelo siempre."

Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina, no pude evitar sonreír. La expresión de su cara valió la pena cada centavo.

* * *

><p>*Red Lobster es un Restaurant donde se especializan es comida marina y es algo caro pero es accesible para mucha gente. No como Eclipse.<p>

*Heirloom Según entendí son semillas de muchos vegetales de gran renombre y de buena calidad.

*CEO (Chief executive office) Jefe ejecutivo de la empresa. El gran Jefe!

*Sommelier para las que no saben es el que se encarga de los vinos en los grandes hoteles y restaurantes.

*IKEA es una cadena de tiendas de muebles y decoración.

Espero les haya gustado ;)!

Trataré de subir capi todas las semanas ya que solo es traducir y no crear una historia. Espero tener capis todos los fines de semana.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y espero leer sus comentarios.

^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de este adorable fic. Para que vean que soy buenita pues subi seguido al anterior.

Dije que subiría todas las semanas pero como amé tanto este capi pues me apure y lo traduje super rapido :DDD, estaba pensando subir todos los viernes, como para estar a tono con el fic, no se que les parece? a mi me parece super!

Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas y MP...vaya tuvo muy buena aceptación me alegra que les este agradando el fic, de verdad es una historia muy bella y que merece que la lean los que no se manejan en el ingles.

Este capitulo me gusto mucho pues por que me produjo distintas sensaciones, risa, pena, tristeza, rabia etc etc...ya entenderán por que!

Gracias por leer :D

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes pertenecen a SM, La historia pertenece a **troublefollows1017 **es la mente brillante de todo._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2.<p>

Viernes, 25 junio al medio día.

"Rosalie te está buscando". Me advirtió Emmet mientras salía del baño.

Suspiré sin querer.

"Que no te oiga hacer eso." dijo con una sonrisa destacando sus hoyuelos.

No estaba segura para que Rosalie me necesitaba ahora. Casi era medio día, y tenía dos mesas esperando por sus entradas. Ciertamente no debería descuidarlos. Antes de ir al baño, les había llevado a ambas mesas sus bebidas. Todo se estaba moviendo sin problemas hoy.

Miré hacia el área del comedor y vi que ambas mesas estaban bien. Ninguno se veía infeliz o impaciente. Me dirigí a la cocina a ver si encontraba a Rosalie y al mismo tiempo comprobaba la comida. Rosalie bajaba por las escaleras que conducían al comedor privado así que pasé de largo.

"Ahí estás", se quejó.

"Emmet dijo que querías verme?". Dije tan alegre como pude, tratando lo mejor posible de parecer imperturbable ante su constante frustración por mí.

"Vas a trabajar en el comedor privado otra vez".

"Qué?". Chillé. "No, no, no. No puedo ser la que tome el comedor privado esta semana."

"El Sr. Masen te pidió especialmente. No sé por qué estaba disgustado con tu servicio la semana pasada. Intenté sugerirle a alguien más, pero prácticamente demandó que tú lo atendieses".

Por qué en el mundo Edward Masen me querría para tenderlo nuevamente excepto para castigarme por mi pequeño truco de la semana pasada?. Las esquinas de mis labios se curvaron ante el pensamiento de todos los centavos derramados en su escritorio y la expresión de horror de su rostro. Lo dejé sin habla, mirando toda esa montaña de monedas. Realmente fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Si me quiere para que le atienda, probablemente hará miserable mi vida por la siguiente hora. Mi sonrisa rápidamente desapareció.

"Tengo dos mesas listas. Por favor, no lo hagas. El me odia, él _realmente_ me odia. No queremos perderlo en el local. Alguien debe ir al comedor privado, por favor." Pedí inútilmente.

"Trata de obtener una propina esta vez". Dijo con un gesto mientras se alejaba, negándose siquiera a considerar mi súplica.

Pisé el suelo como una niña y fui a la cocina para recoger la comida de mis otras mesas. La evitación no me iba a llevar muy lejos con el Sr. Masen, estaba segura de eso. Sólo le daría una razón más para ser terrible conmigo.

Una vez que mis mesas estuvieron listas, me dirigí de mala gana hacia arriba. Después de una profunda respiración, abrí la puerta. Hoy, el Sr. Masen estaba junto a un gran grupo de socios. Había cuatro mujeres y un hombre junto con Alec el asistente. Una de las mujeres tenía la atención de todo el grupo.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, también, el Sr. Masen me miró. Sus ojos parecían más suaves hoy. Sus labios se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa como la que vi cuando entré a su oficina una semana atrás. Tragué saliva, deseando haber tomado un vaso de agua antes de venir hacia acá. De repente me sentí seca, mis nervios me estaban atacando.

Apartó la vista y se volvió hacia la mujer que terminaba lo que estaba diciendo.

"Por lo tanto, Denali debiera estar listo a mediados de Agosto."

"Mediados de Agosto?". Repitió escéptico el Sr. Masen.

La mujer, de cabello rubio fresa tomado en un moño, asintió. "Si las proyecciones de Kate son ciertas".

"Oh, mis proyecciones son ciertas." Una mujer de cabello negro le respondió segura al Sr. Masen.

"Tengo que reunirme con algunas personas importantes esta semana. No quiero hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir, Tanya." Dijo, de frente a la rubia fresa. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en mí.

"Denali estará listo a mediados de agosto. Lo prometo."

"Lo prometes?". Exclamó el Sr. Masen cuando ella capturó toda su atención. No podía leer su estado de ánimo. Un momento parecía contento, al siguiente, no tanto. Nunca podría trabajar para este hombre. Al menos sabía que Rosalie era una perra frecuentemente. Edward Masen tenía grandes oscilaciones de humor.

"Lo prometo."

"Bien, si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que alguien me ha hecho una promesa y luego no ha cumplido, tendría muchos centavos, y no necesito ningún otro maldito centavo."

No quería, pero eché una mirada en su dirección. Efectivamente, él estaba mirándome, con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Sonreí de vuelta involuntariamente. Él tenía muchos centavos.

"Ordenemos nuestras bebidas", dijo con un gesto en mi dirección.

Este almuerzo fue mucho más suave que el anterior. Tenían muchos negocios que discutir, y eso afortunadamente no causó que la presión del señor Masen se elevase. Me las arreglé para tener sus alimentos y bebidas sin derramárselos a nadie. Atrapé al señor Masen mirándome más de una vez, sus ojos me seguían alrededor de la mesa desde su lugar hasta la cabecera de la mesa. Traté de que eso no me pusiera temblorosa, pero podía sentir mi corazón latir erráticamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

Llevaba la cuenta cuando me encontré al señor Masen en el pasillo con su teléfono. Una de sus manos tenía el teléfono, la otra pasaba por su pelo una y otra vez.

"Me importa un carajo lo que él diga!. Eso es lo que hace. Él juega a estos juegos de mierda. No estamos jugando. Bien, si pudiera salirme con eso". Murmuró sombríamente. Se volvió y me vio caminando por las escaleras. El Edward enfadado estaba de vuelta. Sus ojos eran fríos y duros otra vez. Me dio la espalda. "Solo manéjalo. Averigua quién es y no me llames hasta que lo hagas. Eso es por todo el maldito dinero que tengo que pagar para hacer eso, no es así?"

Llegué arriba con la esperanza de que podría entrar a la sala antes de que cuelgue el teléfono. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y él también lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Sentí una pequeña chispa cuando nos rozamos, causando que mi mano salte. Miré mis pies, temerosa de mirarlo, sabiendo que estaba tan loco como para querer gente muerta. No solo quería a alguien muerto, él quería hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y esperó por mí.

"Adelante, Isabella!. Preferiría no estar aquí todo el día!" Espetó cuando no me moví. Mis ojos se clavaron en él y pude ver la rabia y la frustración, pude sentirlo en el centro de mi pecho.

Pasé rápidamente por la puerta y él me siguió. Puse la carpeta con la cuenta frente a su asiento y comencé a apartar algunos platos de postre. Tendió la carpeta con la tarjeta de crédito asomándose en la parte superior. La tomé sin hacer contacto visual con él.

No esperaba que fuese agradable, ahora si quería?. Él no era bueno. Tenía problemas para controlar su enojo. Yo sabía eso aunque hoy se viese distinto. Edward Masen era un matón mimado. No podría olvidarme de eso.

Le devolví la boleta, recogiendo los platos restantes, y pregunté si había algo más que les pudiera traer. Cuando todos respondieron que habían terminado, esperé en la planta baja para que se marchasen. Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos hasta eso, y contemplé chequear para ver si habían cambiado de opinión y necesitaban algo más. Antes de que pudiera reunir la fuerza para enfrentar nuevamente al Señor Masen, sus socios comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

"Que tengan un buen fin de semana". Dije educadamente mientras pasaban. Muchos me desearon lo mismo o simplemente asintieron sonriendo.

Alec el asistente y el señor Masen no venían. Fui a buscar otra mesa en el comedor principal, y cuando regresé, los dos hombres estaban de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera.

"El almuerzo estuvo maravilloso, Isabella. Por favor da nuestros agradecimientos al chef". Dijo Alec con su sonrisa lastimera marca registrada.

"Lo haré. Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señor". Respondí, otra vez evitando el contacto visual con el Señor Masen pantalones rabiosos.

Él no me estaba evitando, por supuesto. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. "Por favor dígale a la Sra. Hale que no se enoje con usted", susurró. Y me entregó la carpeta de la cuenta.

Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Sonreía, un sinuoso brillo en sus ojos esta vez. Internamente gemí al pensar en lo que eso significaba. No había hecho nada para que Rosalie se enojase conmigo. Ciertamente es que no había hecho nada para hacerlo enojar, exceptuando la no intencionada interrupción de su llamada telefónica.

Volví a revisar el registro de su pago, y, para mi sorpresa, encontré la sección de propina en blanco. Sentí el calor de mi propia rabia engullirme. Cómo se atreve?. Como se atreve a dejarme dos semanas seguidas sin propina?. Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo a la entrada y ver si todavía estaba allí, esperando por su estúpida limosina para llevarlo de regreso a su estúpida oficina. Este fue mi castigo por los centavos. Dijo lo de Rosalie por que planeaba ser duro conmigo.

"Hey, que está mal?". Preguntó Emmet. No me había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de mi y que estaba tan enfadada.

"Nada. Debería estar satisfecha. Eso es lo que debería hacer."

Me miró curioso. "Satisfecha por qué?".

"El señor Masen no me dejó propina otra vez. Pero está bien". Dije limpiando las inútiles lágrimas de mis mejillas. "Estoy satisfecha porque no hay camino al infierno que haga que trabaje en el comedor privado otra vez. No después de haber sido estafada dos veces. No hay forma de que Rosalie pueda hacerlo de nuevo."

"No derramaste nada esta vez, o si?". Preguntó Emmet, encogiéndose ante la mirada asesina que le di.

"No, no derramé nada sobre nadie! Estuve bien. Esa no fue la razón por la que no dejó propina hoy. No se basó en la atención que le di." Sabía que esto no era por hoy, por supuesto.

Emmet puso uno de sus grandes brazos alrededor de mis hombros. "Lo siento, Bells. Eso es realmente jodido. Deberías hablas con Rose. Ella entenderá. Ella tiene todo lo del servicio al cliente, pero las personas no pueden robarle al entorno de su personal y salirse con la suya."

Asentí y accedí a hablar con ella. Justo bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor principal.

"Que hiciste?". Rosalie dijo entre dientes. Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría muerta.

"Nada, por qué?". Las últimas palabras de Masen pasaron por mi cabeza. _Por favor dígale a la Sra. Hale que no se enoje con usted. _Dijo algo de mí?. Qué podría haber dicho?

"Has ido arriba?". Preguntó, apuntando hacia las escaleras.

"No desde que se fueron". Respondí, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba mal.

"Esa sala está reservada para un ensayo esta noche, y espero que tengas todo recogido para cuando regrese. Me entendiste?.

"Um, absolutamente." Dije totalmente confundida.

Se fue furiosa, e hice mi camino hacia arriba para ver de qué demonios hablaba. Yo había despejado casi todo de la mesa antes de que el camarero se acercase. Qué podría haber hecho Masen para que Rosalie se enfadara?

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato vi lo que la enfureció. La mesa de quince pies estaba cubierta extremo a extremo, de lado a lado por centavos. Había tantas monedas de un centavo que había en las sillas, suelo, en todos lados. Mi mano fue hacia mi boca, y me puse a reír histéricamente.

_Touché, Mr. Masen, touché._

* * *

><p>"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo, te dejó de propina cien mil en centavos?. A jasper le estaba costando entender mi historia así que bebió otro trago de su cerveza.<p>

"Me dejó un contenedor gigante Rubbermaid* que debió haber utilizado para traerlo y una carretilla para llevarlos por las escaleras, de seguro. Necesité a Emmet para que fuese conmigo al banco porque no pude moverlo una vez lleno. Él pensó que tal vez pensaban unas doscientas libras cada una. El cajero del banco estaba tan enojado."

"Mil dólares de propina en centavos. Eso es malditamente gracioso." Jasper rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Eso supera la broma de los centavos sobre los documentos."

Efectivamente Masen me superó. _Maldito sea_.

Jasper y yo estábamos disfrutando de una noche en la ciudad. María nos había metido en este elegante pub porque conocía al portero. Ella bailaba con sus amigas mientras Jasper y yo nos contábamos los eventos de la semana. No era de estar metida en discotecas pero Jasper me pidió ir, prometiéndome que estaría conmigo.

"Deberías haber visto lo enojada que estaba tu hermana."

"Oh, puedo imaginarlo." Rió. "Ya lo creo que ella va a comenzar a cobrarte extra si el mantiene ese estilo de mierda"

"No me importa lo que haga con él siempre y cuando lo mantenga alejado de mi", dije, limpiando la espuma de mi botella de cerveza. "Yo _soy_ hermosa seguro ella no me asignará el salón privado el viernes para el almuerzo del medio día para el Señor Masen nunca más. Al menos algo bueno salió de este fiasco."

"No mas viernes al medio día". Jasper tendió su cerveza para que chocase con la mía.

Nuestras botellas chocaron. "Aleluya!" Exclamé

"Jaz, ven baila conmigo" María se deslizó por su lado. Hizo sobresalir su labio inferior y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor posesivamente.

"No puedo dejar a Bella aquí sola". Protestó.

María rodó sus ojos. Yo no era su persona favorita. De hecho, había oído tratando de decirle que no había manera de que ella nos deje en el club por un largo rato. Jasper amenazó con no venir si yo no podía, y María cambió de tono luego de hacer unos pucheros graves.

"No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien," sabiendo que a él no le gustaba bailar, pero no quería que María estuviese mas molesta de lo que ya estaba.

"Ves, ella estará bien. Quizás tenga suerte y tenga a algún chico sobre ella, lo que es altamente improbable si tu estas sentado toda la noche junto a ella. Este lugar atrae alguna gente de elite de Seattle. Puede que ella encuentre a un hombre rico al cual absorber."

Estaba fuera de la verdad. María no estaba feliz con la situación de mi compañero de piso. A pesar de que pago mi parte justa de la renta, ella pensaba que me provechaba de Jasper.

"María, no digas esa mierda". Jasper escupió.

"Qué". Ella replicó, fingiendo inocencia.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí ante el intento de mi amigo por defenderme. "Anda baila con tu novia, Jaz. Tengo mi bolsillo lleno de centavos, tal vez uno tendrá suerte y me encontraré a un hombre." Dije sarcásticamente para que el escuchara y ella no.

Jasper sabía que no tenía ganas de encontrar a un hombre. Las últimas citas habían sido un completo desastre. No había salido con nadie en serio desde Mike Newton. Rompimos poco después de graduarnos. Él se fue a California por un trabajo, y yo quedé en Seattle. Lo nuestro no era lo suficiente como para que la relación a larga distancia valiera la pena. Al principio estaba triste por eso pero después me di cuenta que Mike no era el elegido. Cuando encuentre a uno, estaba segura que lo sabría.

Jasper a regañadientes fue a bailar con María, y yo me quedé en la mesa, bebiendo mi Bud Light. La noche no iba a ser divertida si no tenía a Jasper para conversar conmigo. Un par de amigos de María volvieron a la mesa. Yo me excusé alegando ir a pedir otra bebida a la barra.

Me quedé allí, esperando a que el bar tender me atendiese. Obviamente el hecho de que mi escote no llegara hasta mi ombligo y mi falda no quedara justo por debajo de mis nalgas no sería atendida con gran rapidez. No es que estuviera vestida como una vagabunda. Llevaba unos jeans que hacían que mi trasero luciera bastante bien y una blusa sin mangas de escote redondo decente. Creía que con mi pelo suelto me veía mas caliente. Al parecer el camarero neandertal, que coqueteaba con la chica medio desnuda en el otro extremo de la barra, no pensaba así.

"Alguien llame al cielo, creo que encontré a un ángel perdido." Un hombre asquerosamente borracho susurró en mi oído. Por supuesto, el limpia vaginas creía que me pondría caliente con eso.

"Lo siento, creo que tiene a la chica equivocada". Dije, con la esperanza de que perdiera rápidamente el interés o que el camarero viniese y trajera mi cerveza.

"Si eres la equivocada, entonces quiero equivocarme." El chico puso una mano en mi brazo y continúo hasta presionar otra vez.

"Realmente, no estoy interesada. Estoy aquí con mi novio. Así que me volveré". Dije firmemente, empujándolo lejos de mi.

"No te he visto con tu novio. Te veo y me dan ganas de bajar y hacer muchas cosas malas juntos." Dijo, empujando su ingle contra mi cadera.

Estaba lista para golpearlo cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

"Tócala otra vez y te rompo", Edward Masen gruñó, colocándose entre mi admirador ebrio y yo.

El tipo al ver el tamaño del Señor Masen decidió que no iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo. Puso sus manos en señal de disculpa y se marchó, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Quedé estática en mi lugar, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

"Que le traigo?." El bar tender en el peor de los momentos finalmente preguntó.

"Ah," respondí como una idiota por que mi cerebro oficialmente estaba apagado.

"Querré un Grey Groose con tónica y la chica querrá un…" Edward me miró expectante.

Me quedé ahí, incapaz de que las palabras abandonaran mis labios. Qué demonios hacía Masen en el mismo club que yo?.

"Estabas bebiendo cerveza, correcto?".

_Cómo sabía lo que estaba bebiendo? _Lo miré como una idiota. Sonrió y se apoyó en la barra.

"Una Heineken Light para la señorita". Le dijo al bar tender.

Por supuesto que los multimillonarios no ordenan cosas comunes. Salí de mi estupor y decidí no molestarme con su arrogancia.

"No tienes que comprarme una bebida. Soy suficiente capaz de ordenar y comprar mi propia bebida".

"Estoy seguro" sonrió "el bastardo borracho solo te tenía nerviosa".

"También soy muy capaz de manejar a los idiotas, que piensan que soy una presa fácil".

"De eso, no estoy tan seguro". Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Era incorregible. Odiaba que las personas pensasen que no podía cuidar de mi misma. Había cuidado de mi misma por largo tiempo. Edward Masen no necesitaba preocuparse por mi. No es que él estuviese preocupado. Él no se preocuparía por mí. Por qué debería?

El bar tender regresó con nuestras bebidas. Y Edward Masen le entregó un billete de cincuenta diciéndole que se quede con el resto. No le daba propina a todo el mundo con centavos por lo que veía.

"Gracias por esto." Dije sosteniendo mi bebida. "Y por la ayuda con ese cretino".

Alejarme de él era mi único objetivo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud esperando encontrar a Jasper. Lo necesitaba para calmarme. Me quedé junto a un gran pilar al lado de la pista de baile, buscando algún signo de mi amigo entre medio de todos esos cuerpos retorciéndose y girando. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y me maldije al creer que sabía mucho mejor que la de antes.

"Un centavo por tus pensamiento". La sedosa y suave voz sonó por encima de mi hombro.

No pude dejarme ayudar por una pequeña carcajada. "Tengo suficientes centavos, gracias."

Rió y se apoyó junto a mi en la columna.

"Bien, te podría ofrecer un centavo por tus pensamientos, tengo muchos de ellos."

"Es gracioso porque estaba pensando que si tuviera un centavo por cada imbécil que no pudiera tomar una pista…"

Se rió de nuevo como si estuviese llevándome la corriente. Él era realmente guapo cuando reía. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Miré de nuevo hacia la pista de baile necesitando mirar hacia otro lugar lejos de su hermoso rostro. Mi corazón se saltaba dos latidos, y su proximidad me tenía un poco mareada, lo que era totalmente ridículo. Yo odiaba a Edward Masen.

"Creo que tu novio se está divirtiendo mucho sin ti por ahí". Dijo, acercándose y por un momento olvidándome de como respirar.

"No es mi novio," aclaré, sin saber porque sentía la necesidad de explicar. "Es mi compañero de piso".

"Tu compañero de piso?". Parecía sorprendido y tal vez un poco satisfecho.

"Un compañero de piso. Es alguien con quién vives y compartes los gastos de alquiler cuando no puedes permitirte darte el lujo de vivir sin uno en esta ciudad. Entiendo que ese concepto sea ajeno para alguien como tú."

"Ah, un compañero de piso. Si, creo que he oído de eso. Afortunadamente, nunca he necesitado de uno. He oído que puede ser molesto, gritón, desordenado, ocupar tus cosas sin pedirlas", dijo con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Oh, como podría perderme en esos ojos.

_Te odio Edward Masen. Te odio Edward Masen. Te odio Edward Masen. _

"Jasper es genial. El es un gran compañero de piso. No tengo complicaciones." Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia atrás a la pista de baile.

"Este no parece ser el tipo de lugar donde te encontraría. Esto no parece tu estilo." Dijo sobe la música.

No era mi territorio, era como estar fuera de mi liga. Camareras pobres probablemente no entraban muy a menudo.

"Cuál es exactamente _mi lugar_?" respondí, volviendo a mirarlo. Él me miraba con mucha atención, que me dejó mareada.

"No lo sé, señorita Swan. Tiendes a sorprenderme con cada paso, asi que no me atrevería a hacer una conjetura. Simplemente parece que no estás disfrutando de la forma en que deberías."

Tomé otro trago para distraerme. Qué le importaba si no estaba disfrutando? Por qué le importaba a Edward Masen si me estaba divirtiendo o no? Por qué incluso estaba hablando conmigo?

"Ven a la sala VIP conmigo". Dijo con autoridad casi como si lo ordenara y no estuviera preguntando. Me ofreció su mano.

No me moví, mis ojos se movían de su mano a la cara. Ese rostro. Esos ojos. Esos labios. Estaba siendo muy agradable, pero sabía por experiencia que él podría cambiar conmigo en un instante. Jasper por suerte me salvó de tener que elegir.

"Bella" dijo, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor por detrás el señor Masen retiró rápidamente su mano y observó a mi rescatista.

"Jaz".

"Este tipo te está molestando querida?". Preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Jasper era un buen amigo. Me salvó de Masen de la misma forma que lo había hecho muchas otras veces.

"Es Edward Masen. El señor Masen frecuenta Eclipse. Jasper es hermano de Rosalie." Dije. Hice una pequeña introducción de cada uno con la esperanza de que Jasper no mostrara que sabía todo acerca del infame señor Masen.

"Rosalie Hale es tu hermana?". El resplandor del Señor Masen se volvió menos intenso a medida que digería esta información.

"Lo ha sido toda mi vida". Respondió Jasper con su sonrisa juguetona, ofreciendo su mano. "Encantado de conocerte Edward, Eres el tipo de la computadora. Creador de Masen Security, verdad?".

"Ese mismo". El señor Masen le estrechó la mano pero no apartó la mirada de la otra que sujetaba posesivamente mi cadera.

Me volví hacia Jasper. "Creo que me tomaré un taxi para ir a casa. Me siento agotada".

"Eso sucede cuando trabajas con un ingrato todo el día. Puedes creer que un imbécil le dejó propina en centavos hoy?"

"En serio?". La astucia del señor Masen hizo de las suyas y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Si, pobre tuvo que llevar casi 600 libras de monedas de un centavo al banco a pocas cuadras de Eclipse por si misma, porque era seguro que mi hermana no lo haría. Me siento culpable por que la ayudé a conseguir ese trabajo. Bella es una increíble maestra de inglés para el comercio".

El señor Masen parecía realmente sorprendido. Me vio como si ser maestro era algo que se pudiera decir con solo mirar el rostro. "En serio?"

"Se graduó hace un año desde la UW, la mejor de su clase porque es tan malditamente inteligente. Ella tuvo un trabajo en la ciudad, pero fue la primera en dejar SPS debido a los recortes y a que no tenía experiencia. Le ayudé a conseguir un puesto de trabajo con mi hermana al término de mes, y luego ella obtiene mierda de algunos ricos durante dos semanas seguidas. Eso me molesta, sabes?." Jasper le puso un poco más, pero una parte de mi quería dale un beso por mantenerme de pie.

"Lo puedo imaginar". Murmuró tímidamente el señor Masen. "Deberías asegurar que llegue segura a casa, supongo?" preguntó, dando un paso atrás.

Otra vez con la preocupación. Él era un confuso hijo de puta.

"Si, lo tengo cubierto". Jasper respondió. "Un placer conocerte, Edward"

Asintió con la cabeza. "buenas noches, Isabella." Dijo antes de irse hacia el sector VIP desde donde había venido.

"Viste su cara?". Jasper rió entre dientes, aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Tu realmente no lo hiciste, cierto? Lo que dijiste para deshacerte de él".

_Quería deshacerme de él? _Una parte de mi estaba pensando que no quería pero la parte más inteligente me estaba diciendo que debería.

"Creo que me marcho. No bromeaba con lo de estar cansada."

"Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Y dejar a María?. No creo que sea necesario que le cause ira, amigo. Te veré en la mañana". Le di un abrazo y me dirigí a la salida.

Me quedé fuera del club esperando a que apareciese un taxi cuando el borracho idiota se apareció de nuevo. Parecía que tenía un Bella radar o algo así.

"Ahí estás. Veo que abandonaste a ese novio idiota. Tal vez te debería mostrar a un hombre de verdad." Murmuró, arrastrándose hacia mí.

Lo ignoré, como si el novio no existente pudiese ayudarme.

"Oh, no seas así. Hermosa". Dijo detrás de mí, su aliento caliente en mi cabello. Apestando a alcohol y cigarrillos. "Prometo que seré gentil."

En momentos como este, me hubiera gustado tener ese gas pimienta que mi papá me dio cuando me mudé a la ciudad. Este tipo lo necesitaba en su ojo. Sus grandes manos tomaron mi cintura, e instintivamente le di un codazo en las costillas. Se alejó pero se echó a reír.

"Eres una luchadora, eh? Tendremos mucha diversión." Sus ojos ya no se veían lúdicos y juguetones, ahora se mostraban oscuros y peligrosos. El tipo quería hacerme daño. "Stefan" llamó a alguien "Trae el auto".

"No iré a ningún lado contigo". Dije tan feroz como pude.

Se rió maliciosamente y cogieron de mi brazo y tuvieron ambos de sus brazos tirando hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo. Su rostro golpeó el duro cemento. Miré a los dos hombres de pie junto a él. Uno era un hombre de gran tamaño con un traje negro y el otro no era nada más que el señor Masen.

"Creo que te dije que te haría si la tocabas otra vez, no es así?" se agachó y levantó la cabeza del hombre tomándolo del cabello. "Creo que tu nariz está rota. Mejor tener a alguien que mire eso. Isabella, entra al auto."

Congelada una vez mas en estado de shock, no pude moverme. El señor Masen se levantó con un fluido movimiento y me tomó del brazo, meciéndome alrededor. Su toque en mi brazo desnudo fue electrizante. Fue la misma chispa de hoy temprano.

"Sube al carro, Isabella". Gruñó, empujándome hacia la calle.

En la acera había un Mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados. Había otro hombre, un joven con pelo rubio ceniza, esperando con la puerta abierta. Llevaba puesto el mismo traje negro que el tipo que le partió la cara al borracho.

Incapaz de pensar, hice lo que me dijo y me senté en el asiento trasero del coche. El señor Masen me siguió detrás. El rubio se subió al asiento del conductor mientras que el hombre de gran tamaño se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

"Dónde vives, Isabella?". Preguntó, con voz llena de ira.

Lo miré y noté que estaba furioso. Las oscuras sombras del coche no fueron suficientes para ocultar sus emociones. _Estaba enojado conmigo?._

"Podrías por favor responder, donde vives?". Repitió frustrado.

Recité mi dirección, y el hombre rubio asintió entendiendo, cambiando de sentido en el semáforo siguiente, ya que nos dirigíamos a la dirección equivocada.

"Cuando alguien dice que hará algo, realmente debería hacerlo. Nada me molesta mas que alguien no haga lo que dice que hará!". Dijo Masen furioso, poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

No sabía lo que quería decir. Le dije que me iba, y me fui. Estaba esperando por un taxi. Cómo iba a saber que el borracho me iba a encontrar?.

"Necesitas encontrar mejores amigos, Isabella. Unos que puedan cumplir con sus promesas".

_Esto era sobre Jasper_?. Edward Masen estaba enojado porque Jasper no se aseguró que me subiera a un taxi. Este día no podía ser más extraño.

"Él se ofreció venir conmigo a casa pero yo le dije que se quedase. No te enojes con él."

"Bien, entonces creo que me he vuelto a enojar contigo!"Espetó, causando que me alejara de él. Mi corazón bombeaba sin control. No podía entender por que dejaba que este hombre tuviese tal efecto en mi.

"No tienes razón para estar enojado conmigo. No te debo explicaciones. Ni siquiera te conozco!".

Nos dirigimos en un asfixiante silencio el resto del camino a mi departamento. Cuando el coche se detuvo en la vereda, el rubio bajó y abrió la puerta.

Antes de bajar me detuve. "Gracias". Dije cortésmente.

"Buenas noches, Isabella." Dijo desde su puesto al otro lado del coche con voz baja.

Estaba feliz de llegar a casa y meterme en mi cama. Había sido un día agotador, uno de esos llenos de giros inesperados. Tenía la esperanza de dormirme rápidamente pero mis pensamientos con el señor Masen me mantuvieron despierta y su comportamiento confuso. Cómo puede alguien ser tan divertido y caballero un momento y luego ser desagradable y antipático al siguiente?.

Tenía sus ojos en mi mente. Esos vibrantes orbes verdes que mostraban el camino que Edward Masen te podría tener. Podían ir desde un color suave, verde hierba hasta duros como esmeraldas. Cuando era amable, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en un hombre. Ellos casi me llamaban, pidiendo que me perdiera en ellos. Pero cuando estaba enojado, me asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese conocido.

Entre la revancha de los centavos, el doble rescate, y dejarme en mi hogar, no podía imaginar el que una persona como él gastase tanta energía en alguien como yo. Cuánto mas pensaba en ello, más increíble parecía. Por que se tomaba esas molestias conmigo?. Como dije en el coche, nosotros ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Di vueltas hasta que finalmente caí en un inquieto sueño. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Masen.

* * *

><p>*Rubbermaid es una tienda, que ofrece soluciones y cosas para el hogar y oficina.<p>

Dulce venganza de Edward Masen! lo encontré realmente increíble...

Oh y pobre Edward que cada vez esta mas confundido con nuestra Isabella...snif! pobrecillo esta muy muy confundido. T-T

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Espero siga teniendo tan buena aceptación como lo tuvo en inglés, veamos a cuantos rw llegamos, en su version original llego a 14 mil...en la version española cuanto llegaremos? jijijijij

Espero subir el viernes.. Pero no os prometo nada, ya he subido dos capis casi seguidos asi que se tengo tiempo traducire el siguiente para este viernes :D

Besos y las leo en los rw :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi Hi Hi!**

**ok, ven que soy simpática y subí capi el viernes? :D **

**Se pasaron con la cantidad de MP que me enviaron! WwoOww recibí muchisimos en media hora..mas de 30..imaginense! Claro, no me molestaría que me lo dijeran en un rw jijiji :B**

**Muchas gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia. Son geniales.**

**Ok, el capi de hoy es algo triste T_T OMG! casi y me pongo a llorar =( espero no sufran. Pero, Bella una vez mas es nuestra ídola! WWOwWw que mujer con carácter! me encanta.**

**Pues no les doy mas lata y os dejo el capi.**

**_Los personajes pertencen a la Sra SM y la historia a troublefollows1017_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Viernes, Julio 2 medio día.

Tomé de la barra las bebidas de la mesa 7 y preparé una limonada como lo pidió el caballero. Al darme vuelta, vi a Edward. Él iba caminando y hablando con Rosalie. Vi como reía de algo que ella decía y noté que hoy se notaba sin preocupaciones, no como la última vez que lo vi. Él no me vio, y eso fue un alivio. No le había dicho nada a Rosalie, pero tenía el buen presentimiento de que hoy no me haría trabajar en el comedor privado.

Entregué las bebidas a la mesa 7 y fui a encontrarme con Emmett, quien podría estar perfecto para atender Edward y sus necesidades. Después de soñar cinco de las últimas siete noches, tenía la sensación de que estábamos viviendo una situación que ya había creado en mi cabeza. Edward era demasiado para mi, y yo lo tenía totalmente admitido. Me encontré con Rosalie antes que con Emmett.

"Salón privado, Bella."

"Rosalie, yo no-"

"No me voy a quedar aquí a discutir con un empleado. Anda a atender el salón privado," ordenó con un irritado tono. No había que discutir con ella.

Hice mi camino por las escaleras, resignada a mi destino. Estaba atascada en este trabajo no había forma de llevarlo bien . Parecía de buen humor cuando llegó, pero yo sabía que no aguantaba en un humor estable durante una hora.

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado y leyendo algo en su celular. No hizo ningún movimiento por reconocerme, a pesar de que sabía que me había oído entrar en la habitación.

"Comenzará con algo de beber, Señor Masen?" Decidí mantener la formalidad en la vida real.

"Sólo agua hoy, Isabella. Cómo estás?" Preguntó algo nervioso.

"Estoy bien, gracias," respondí torpemente. Ambos estábamos tranquilos y sentí que mi cara comenzaba a enrojecer. "No estará con nadie más, señor?"

Él sonrió y movió su cabeza. "Di a todos el día libre por las fiestas del fin de semana, aparte de mi chofer y seguridad. Pensé en invitarlos, pero creo que eso los haría sentir... incómodos, sabes?"

Sentí como se curvaban mis labios hacia arriba. Podía imaginar a esos dos chicos de la otra noche, sentados en la mesa con sus trajes negros, estaba segura que no sabían sobre nada del menú o sobre que tenedor usar para eso. Ellos no parecían ser del tipo hablador. Hubiera sido extraño y un eufemismo. Edward no tenía a nadie con quién almorzar exceptuando a las personas que trabajaban con él? Un amigo? Una novia? Un hermano? Alguien? Nadie? De repente me sentí mal por él tener que estar sentado en esta mesa solo.

"Quiere un minuto, o sabe que quiere comer para que pueda ir a la cocina a pedirlo?"

"Cuéntame los especiales hoy, Isabella. Creo que me gustaría oírte hablar," dijo seductoramente. Puede que estuviera imaginándolo. Tuve muchos sueños con él durante la semana pasada, algunos de los cuales lo incluían haciéndome cosas que inmediatamente me hicieron sonrojar.

Le conté sobre nuestros especiales, y después de pensarlo por un minuto o dos, él ordenó langosta. Sus ojos nunca me dejaron, ellos se movían arriba y abajo, tomando todo de mi. Eso me hizo horriblemente consciente de mi misma. No creo que pudiera verlos hoy. Podría yo haber hecho algo distinto si hubiera sabido? Tal vez ponerme un poco mas de maquillaje o hacerme una trenza francesa en lugar de una aburrida cola de caballo?

_Por que me importaba como me veía?_ Mentalmente me regañé mientras bajaba la escalera. No iba a dejar que Edward Masen influenciara en quién era y lo que hacía. Él era un cliente del restaurante. Eso era todo. Qué me importaba lo que el tipo de la mesa 7 pensase de mi pelo? Viendo que él obviamente era miembro del club de pelo de los hombres, no yo no.

Hice mi trabajo eficientemente y negué ser sacudida por la constante mirada comestible que me daba el Señor Masen. Incluso en mi cabeza, regresé a nuestro trato formal, relación de negocios. No dejaba de hacerme preguntas, siquiera, cada vez que entraba a la habitación. Qué estaba haciendo yo? Disfrutaba los juegos pirotécnicos? Cuál fue el mejor espectáculo pirotécnico qué había visto? A veces mis respuestas llevaban a más preguntas. Cuando le dije que el mayor espectáculo que había visto fue en Arizona, él inmediatamente quiso saber que hacía en Arizona. Cuánto tiempo viviste allí? Dónde estaba mi mamá ahora?

"Ella vive en Florida ahora. Jacksonville, para ser exactos. Mi padrastro juega por los Suns de allí. Es un equipo de la ligas menores. Él es un lanzador. Él es más joven que mi mamá. No es que importe. Él es realmente bueno, y la trata muy bien. Nos llevamos bien. Él siempre ha sido decente conmigo." Estaba divagando y lo sabía, pero no podía parar porque él estaba sentado allí apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Su sexy sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Cena conmigo esta noche," dijo, haciéndome olvidar de lo que hablábamos.

"Qué?"

"Cena conmigo. No puedo comer solo dos comidas seguidas. Te recojo a las seis." Él asumía que le diría que si.

"No creo que sea una Buena idea," Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Era realmente una mala idea. Realmente mala.

"Por qué?" preguntó, dejando caer sus manos sobre la mesa. "Tú no cenas?"

Reí, "Si, yo ceno. No creo que deba cenar con _Usted_."

"Por qué no comes enfrente de otras personas?" Continuó haciéndose el tonto, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "Yo no como con los clientes."

"No seré tu cliente cuando salgamos," argumentó con ese destello taimado en sus suaves, ojos verdes. "Seré tu acompañante. No cenaremos aquí, obviamente."

Estaba siendo difícil resistirse cuando era este Edward. Con este Edward me dieron ganas de lanzar la precaución al viento y hacer lo que él quisiera. No había ninguna garantía de que este Edward duraría toda la tarde, sin embargo. No estaba tan segura de las cosas cuando era el señor Masen.

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea," Reiteré, poniendo la carpeta con la cuenta delante de él. Me tomó de la muñeca haciéndome gritar.

" No me hagas rogar, Isabella."

Me soltó y sacó su tarjeta de crédito. Traté de esforzarme para respirar, pero su toque me había dejado bajo hechizo. Era como si no pudiera hacer nada a menos que él me lo dijera. Yo estaba así. La resistencia fue inútil.

"Respira, cariño," demandó en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Tome la carpeta con la cuenta y me retire sin darle una respuesta a su petición de cita. Por qué en el mundo del Dios Edward Masen ojos verdes querría tener una cita? Por qué le di tanta información personal hoy? Dónde iba con todo lo que decía y siendo agradable? No había forma de que vayamos a avanzar a través de un almuerzo completo sin estar pisoteándome. Tal vez si me negaba a su cita, él atacaría. Debo aceptar para que no se enoje? Eso era ridículo. Nadie debe salir con alguien para que esa persona no se enoje con ella. Llevé la cuenta de vuelta, y afortunadamente estaba con su teléfono. Entré y salí, a pesar de que sabía que quería que me quedase por la mirada que me daba.

Lo contemplé oculta. Él eventualmente tendría que salir. Había finalizado su comida y pagado su cuenta; debería irse. Yo era como un pollito. No conocía bien a Edward Masen pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se marcharía sin que le diese una respuesta.

Entré al salón, y ya no estaba al teléfono. Me tendió la carpeta de la cuenta de vuelta.

"Seis o seis y media?" preguntó, volviendo a asumir que saldría con él.

Tome la carpeta y la abrí para tomar la pluma, para que no se cayera cuando regresara a la planta baja. Lancé un vistazo al interior y volví a cerrarlo.

"No, no, no," Dije, colocándolo en la mesa de recepción. "Tú no has puesto doscientos dólares en la cuenta que no supera mas de cien."

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. "No , huh?"

"No. No puedo aceptar eso. No puedo," Repliqué desafiante.

"Bien, entonces creo que es mejor ir a cenar conmigo."

"No."

"No voy a cambiar tu propina."

"Harás eso por mí."

"Eres _tan_ terca," dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Por lo menos no se estaba enojando.

Yo estaba siendo terca, decidí. "Bien. Iré contigo, y podrás dejarme esta ridícula propina, pero yo voy a comprar la cena."

Ahora fue su turno de quedar sin palabras. Me miró como si le hubiese pedido donar un riñón.

"Puedes pasar a buscarme a las seis y media," Dije, destapé la pluma y escribí mi número de teléfono y dirección sobre la boleta. Me puse enfrente de él y salí, mi corazón martilleando a un ritmo que no podía ser saludable.

Iría a cenar con Edward Masen. No solo iba con él, yo iba a pagar. En qué demonios estaba pensando?

* * *

><p>"Explícame una vez más por que te invitó a cenar, te negaste, y ahora <em>tu comprarás<em> la cena? Estabas bebiendo en el trabajo o algo así?" Jasper reflexionó desde el sofá mientras salía de mi habitación con el tercer traje estaba considerando vestir bien en la cita.

"Creo que voy a comenzar a hacer eso. Tal vez lo esté esperando borracha a ver si eso ayuda. Cómo se ve esto?" me di la vuelta, así podía apreciar todo.

"Dónde van a cenar? Puesto que tú pagarás, eso quiere decir que él tiene que ir a los barios bajos como Olive Garden o Outback Steakhouse?"

"No sé. No pienso en eso." Comencé a entrar en pánico. "Que si él escoge un lugar como Eclipse y ordena botellas de vino de quinientos dóalres? Él podría hacer algo así para que yo no pudiese pagar. Oh mierda." Comencé a caminar. "No debería haber algo que diga dónde nos dirigimos desde que yo estoy pagando?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes he tenido una oferta de una chica que pague. De hecho, no creo que María lleve dinero en su bolso."

"Ella nunca ha tratado de hacer eso? Ni siquiera un helado pequeño o algo así?"

Jasper sacudió su cabeza.

"Eso es una mierda. No es que mi lugar sea juzgar," Rápidamente agregué, sentándome junto a él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Últimamente, me he estado sintiendo de esa manera, también. Algunas veces pienso que Maria solo quiere que haga su voluntad. Eso no es sobre nosotros, es sobre ella y lo que ella quiere todo el tiempo. Me siento como su marioneta, sin pensar en lo que ella pide," confesó.

"Eso no suena bien," Dije simpáticamente.

"No lo es, pero si lo suficiente para mi. Tú eres la que lleva a cenar a un multimillonario esta noche. Imagina las posibilidades. Tal vez su chofer te llevará a Kerry Park y cierre los ojos y oídos mientras Masen trata de ir a segunda base en el asiento trasero."

Lo golpeé duro en el muslo.

"Nadie llega a segunda base conmigo en la primera cita, sabes eso."

Jasper envolvó sus brazos alrededor de mi y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Algún día, Bells, vas a liberar a esa interna diosa sexual y lanzarla hacia afuera!"

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro y me levanté del sofá. "Debería cambiarme."

"Te ves bien. Te vez mejor que bien. Él estará esperando llegar a segunda base, pero en realidad debería sentirse afortunado tan sólo por compartir el mismo espacio contigo."

Mis mejillas ardieron por el sonrojo provocado por sus palabras. "Gracias, Jaz."

Una vez resuelto sobre que usar, Lavé mis dientes una vez más antes de ponerme labial y dar los toques finales. No podia recordar otra vez que hubiese estado tan nerviosa por una cita en toda mi vida. Entonces oí un golpe en la puerta logrando que mi corazón latiera desbocado en mi pecho.

"Debería pasarlo?" Jasper preguntó, apareciendo su cabeza en el baño.

Todavía necesitaba poner los broches en mi pelo.

"Bien, pero no digas nada vergonzoso. Lo juro, pondré toda tu ropa interior en el congelador mientras duermes," Amenacé.

"Desde cuándo me pongo ropa interior?" Jasper respondió moviendo sus cejas.

"No te metas conmigo Hale," Advertí mientras se quitaba de la puerta.

Rápidamente cubrí mi pelo hacia atrás y respire profundamente, Recordándome a mi misma que él era solo un hombre. Nadie más.

Caminé hacia el living, y ahí estaba él, vestido para matar con un traje negro perfectamente adaptado. Su cabello era un hermoso desastre en la cabeza, y sus ojos eran suaves, verde musgo esta noche. Él era solo un hombre, el hombre mas hermoso sobre el que había puesto los ojos, pero solo un hombre.

"Isabella. Te vez..." Edward se detuvo a elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Sentí mis mejillas rojas. "Impresionante."

Nunca nadie me había llamado impresionante antes. Sonreí por su cumplido. Podía decir lo mismo de él. Él literalmente me había dejado sin aliento.

"Así que, yo quisiera saber tu secreto," Jasper dijo a Edward.

Edward se congeló un momento y luego volvió su cabeza en dirección de Jasper. "No estoy seguro de saber a que te refieres," respondió.

"Como tratas a las damas," respondió como si fuera obvio. "Mi novia no ha pagado nada desde que la conocí. Tienes que enseñarme el truco."

Los hombros de Edward se relajaron considerablemente. "Si, bien, Yo creo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y todo lo relacionado con Isabella. No sabía qué era tener una oferta de una mujer para cenar."

"Ella es única en su especie, puedo prometerte eso," Jasper dijo con un guiño en mi dirección. "Ahora, que los chicos se diviertan. No la tengas hasta tan tarde. Tiendo a preocuparme cuando ella se queda bajo el toque de queda," bromeó.

"Buenas noches, Jasper," Dije cuando Edward ofreció su brazo para llevarme a la puerta.

Su Mercedes negro estaba esperándonos, junto a los dos señores que me llevaron a casa la semana anterior. El rubio abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Entré con Edward siguiéndome detrás.

"Vas a presentarme a tus amigos?" Señalé a los hombres de negro.

"Brady es mi chofer, y Tyler es mi guarda espaldas. Chicos, la señorita Swan."

"Pueden llamarme Bella," Agregué rápidamente, no queriendo ser tratada como alguien que necesita que le hablen formalmente.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Swan," ambos respondieron en sintonía, obviamente no eran fans de llamar a alguien por su nombre.

"Bella," mascullé.

"Ellos prefieren mantener las formalidades, negocios" Edward explicó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Asi tú quieres el respeto de algunas personas, huh?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se burló, "Nosotros no somos negocio, Isabella."

Rodé mis ojos y miré por la ventana polarizada.

"Asi que dnde vamos?" Pregunté, tratando de adivinar basándome en la dirección que nos dirigíamos.

"Il Bistro en Pike Place. Es uno de mis favoritos. Espero te guste lo italiano, pues tú estás pagando y todo."

"Algo práctico, me gusta Italia. Así que, eso es perfecto desde que estoy pagando y todo," repliqué, feliz de que iba a dejarme hacer esto. A pesar de que no descartaba que pudiera sacar algún truco en la cena que me haga sacar mi tarjeta de crédito y rezar para que no la deneguen.

El maitre de Il Bistro reconoció a Edward inmediatamente cuando entramos.

"Señor. Masen! Que alegría verlo otra vez. Por favor, tenemos lista su mesa," dijo, conduciéndonos hacia el interior.

"Cómo está el Nuevo bebé, Frank?"

"Ella está bien, Señor Masen. Es la bebé mas Hermosa que pudiera ver. Se parece a su madre, gracias a Dios."

"Eso es bueno. Se vería un poco rara con ese bigote," Edward bromeó, dando palmaditas en el hombro como si fuesen amigos.

Frank puso una silla para mi y rió. "Tenga cuidado, Señorita. Él tendrá para reírse toda la noche. Su mesero debería estar con ustedes en un momento."

"Gracias," dijimos al unísono, ambos con una sonrisa.

"Se ve que le agradas a Frank . No debe manejar tus almuerzos muy a menudo," Dije, abriendo el menú y mirando por encima los precios, contenta de que nada era tan caro.

Edward arqueó una ceja, "Estás diciendo que no soy divertido en el almuerzo?"

"Usted es muchas cosas en el almuerzo, Señor Masen; divertido no es usualmente uno de ellos," respondí honestamente.

"Tendré que trabajar en eso," dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando su menú. "Y por favor llámame Edward. Esta es una cita después de todo."

"Ok, _Edward_." Su nombre sonó tan bien saliendo de mis labios. Estaba en una cita con Edward Masen.

Il Bistro era un lugar pequeño y encantador, escondido bajo Pike Place Market. Era como una gruta íntima con un techo bajo, paredes pintadas de blanco, y arcos redondeados. La iluminación era romántica y había candelabros sobre las mesas. Era muy hermoso y poco pretencioso. Edward estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Llevamos una sencilla conversación, mientras bebíamos una botella de vino de precio razonable y disfrutando de una ensalada antes del plato principal.

"Así que, eres señorita Arizona?" preguntó, genuinamente interesado. "Es tan diferente de Washington. Imagino que tuviste que acomodarte cuando te mudaste."

Me encogí de hombros, "la única cosa que extraño de Arizona es mi mamá. En cierto modo me perdí del sol, al principio. Este sin duda es uno de los lugares mas nublados en los que he vivido."

Él sonrió. "Lo que tiene sentido porque este es el lugar de las bandas de rock grunge, cierto? El clima realmente puede manejar la cabeza."

Tendría que poner atención a los estados de ánimo de Edward y la condición climática. Tal vez eso explicaba los cambios. Él me miraba con unos ojos gentiles esta noche. Ellos me recuerdan lo que mas me gusta de esta parte del país.

"Me gusta todo lo verde de acá. En Arizona, ni siquiera los cactus son muy verdes. No extraño el polvo. Había gran cantidad de polvo y todo era tan seco."

"Así que eres gran fans de las cosas húmedas y verdes, huh?" Edward sonrió antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

"Lo soy. Frío y humedad, no mucho, pero verde y humedad, seguro."

Entonces sonó su Blackberry. El que estaba atrás de la línea hizo que Edward apretase la mandíbula y sus ojos se volvieron un poco oscuros lo suficiente para ponerme nerviosa. Se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa para terminar su conversación en privado.

Jugué con la servilleta sobre mi regazo con ansiedad, preguntando si Edward volvería. Esta noche había ido todo tan bien, pero fácilmente podría caer. Él volvió, evitando mis ojos.

"Algunas veces quisiera apagar mi teléfono," dijo excusándose. "Dónde quedamos?"

"Bien, te has pasado todo el almuerzo y la cena aprendiendo todo acerca de mí. Sabes que me gusta el color verde y no necesito el polvo de Arizona, pero que necesito a mi mamá. Siento como si he estado hablando sobre todo lo que me gusta. Que hay sobre ti. Qué te gusta?"

Su mano fue a su pelo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No eran duros como piedra, pero estaban diferentes. Más tristes.

Negó ligeramente con su cabeza de lado a lado. "Nada me ... gusta," dijo casi al tiempo que nuestro mesero aparecía con nuestros platos.

Cando volvimos a estar solos, metí el tenedor en uno de mis deliciosos ravioli. "Tú decías?"

Me miró un poco confundido.

"Dijiste que no amabas nada, pero el camarero se acercó, y no pudiste terminar," expliqué mi pregunta.

"Había terminado," Dijo seriamente. "Yo no amo. Siento pasión por ciertas cosas, y me preocupo por algunas cosas de mi familia, pero yo no amo. Eso no es para mí."

Puse el tenedor sobre mi plato, de repente no me sentí muy hambrienta.

"Tú no amas nada o a nadie? Nada?"

"Nada," dijo francamente, tomando un gran bocado de su carne.

Me hundí durante un momento. Como alguien podría vivir no amando nada? Quiero decir, me encantan los conos de helado bañados en chocolate de Dairy Queen. Los amo. En serio me gustaría conocer a la persona que inventó el chocolate de inmersión y abrazarlo, ya que fue un invento increíble.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Me confundiste. No entiendo como alguien no puede amar _nada_."

"Piensa de esta manera, yo disfruto de cosas - autos, música, restaurants como este, ciertas personas, y si algo me agrada, lo mantengo alrededor o vuelvo para mi placer. Si me desagrada lo descarto completamente. Es muy simple. Los lazos emocionales son para los débiles."

Tome mi copa de vino con mano temblorosa y tomé el resto de lo que quedaba. Él había cambiado. No era como el Edward que pasó por mi al apartamento. Era alguien muy oscuro y torcido.

"No estoy segura si debería respetarte por tu honestidad o estar ofendida de que no trates de ser menos duro antes de poner las cartas sobre la mesa."

"Vamos, Isabella. Seamos honestos aquí," él dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos sobre la mesa. "Nadie quiere ir más allá de mi aspecto y dinero. Esto no se trata de ser mi alma gemela o enamorarse de alguien que no soy. Porque no dejas de jugar a la difícil y dejas de actuar como si no todo el mundo quisiera estar en mi cama o tener mi billetera. No tienes que trabajar tan duro para que me intereses. El sexo es en todo lo que he pensando desde el momento en que te conocí. El juego ha sido divertido, pero vamos, tengo muchas mujeres que requieren menos esfuerzo de mi parte."

Me sentí enferma. Él era quién yo creía todo este tiempo era-arrogante, absorto en su propio culo. Esto no era sobre lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Esto se trataba de llevarme a la cama. Era tan ingenua, tan estúpida. De hecho sentí pena por él. Era superficial y sin corazón. Que manera tan triste y lamentable de vivir la vida. Perdí completamente el apetito. Esta cita estaba oficialmente acabada. No habría ningún intento de mi parte por ayudarlo esta noche o nunca.

"Tienes razón. Este _juego_, como tú lo llamas, se está volviendo anticuado, cierto?" respondí, empujando mi plato. "Voy a ir al baño y luego podemos irnos. No hay razón para prolongar la cena cuando ambos sabemos lo que queremos." Él necesitaba ser derribado con una muesca. Simplemente no le iba a informar que no estaba interesada. Él necesitaba sentirse como uno.

"Le pediré al camarero la cuenta," él respondió, pareciendo decepcionado por un momento pero rápidamente restableciendo su máscara.

Me levanté sin voluntad y con piernas temblorosas comencé a moverme. No tenía mucho tiempo para sacar esto adelante. Atrapé al camarero antes de llegar al baño.

"Aquí está el dinero para pagar nuestra cuenta. Puede dejar el cambio con el Señor Masen pero podría esperar cinco minutos antes de ir a la mesa? Me vendría realmente bien usar esa ventaja."

Nuestro mesero, Angelo, me miró como si estuviese un poco loca pero tomó los doscientos dólares, ayudándome a deshacerme de Masen y todas sus cosas del día de hoy. Ya todo estaba hecho y sus ridículos consejos. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal pero fui detenida por Frank.

"Cómo estuvo su cena, Señorita? Usted y el señor Masen la disfrutaron?"

"La cena estuvo excelente, Frank," mentí, siendo que realmente no había probado la comida. "Gracias."

Frank miró hacia Edward. "No quiere esperar al señor Masen? Él no suele traer a una encantadora señorita aquí a cenar. Por lo usual trae a su hermana. Usted debe ser alguien especial."

Pobre Frank no sabía que el señor Masen no creía que nadie era especial, ni siquiera su hermana, ciertamente yo menos. Podía ver a Angelo en la otra mesa. Él estaba dándome mis cinco minutos, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que vuelva donde Edward y le dé el cambio, revelando mi escape.

"Voy a esperar afuera, es una cálida noche. Buenas noches," Dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Me dirigí por el empedrado camino de Pike Street en la 1st Avenue, con la esperanza de que los hombres de negro no estaban por ningún lugar mirando hacia la puerta. Mi cabeza se nubló con una mezcla de ansiedad y vergüenza. La culpa era mía por pensar que esta podría ser una verdadera cita. Él me había traído aquí pensando que me entregaría al Todopoderoso Masen tan pronto como terminase la cena. Llegué a la esquina y detuve un taxi, girándome par ver detrás de mi. Durante el camino a casa me sentía abrumada con la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada o seguida o ambos. Quería llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi departamento, ahogar mis penas en una caja de chocolate.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, asumiendo que Jasper estaba con María pero me sorprendí al verlo sentado en el sofá con mi chocolate.

"Llegaste temprano," dijo, mirando su reloj. "supongo que el Señor Masen no te llevó a Kerry Park, huh?"

Fui a la cocina y tomé una cuchara para sentarme junto a él y empujé mi cuchara en el chocolate cremoso. Me quite los zapatos y coloqué mis piernas debajo de mi.

"No, el señor Masen probablemente está aún sentado en nuestra mesa en Il Bistro preguntándose por que las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño."

"Bella, que hiciste?" Jasper preguntó con los ojos ensanchados.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y llevé un poco mas de helado a mi boca. _Qué hice?_ Pude sentir como venían las lágrimas, y yo realmente no quería llorar por alguien como Edward Masen. No valía la pena.

Me tragué el helado a pesar de que mi garganta estaba apretada por la emoción. "Básicamente me dijo que estaba agotado de mi juego duro para obtenerme, que tiene una demanda de mujeres para saltar a su cama. Mi juego fue una divertida entretención al principio, pero el sexo era lo que realmente le interesaba. Asi que, pretendí seguirle el juego y luego arrancar."

"Me estás tomando el pelo en este momento?" Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y se giró par ver mi rostro. "Oh, Bella. Que idiota. Supongo que el dinero no puede comprar la clase, huh?"

Envolvió su brazo alrededor mío y me acercó a él. Podía sentirme a punto de romperme. Otra cita que podía agregar a la lista de desastres.

Jasper trató de consolarme. "Él es un idiota, un gran perdedor. Acaba de mandar a volar a la mejor mujer de Seattle, y él probablemente es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta."

"Gracias, Jaz." Hundí de Nuevo la cuchara en la caja de cartón.

Me dejó sentarme en silencio hasta que pudiera recuperar algo de compostura. "Así que, qué diablos haces un viernes en casa con mi helado?" no era muy de Jasper estar un fin de semana en casa. María siempre tenía el fin de semana trazado. Siempre estaban haciendo algo juntos. Había una película que ella quisiera ver o un bar al que ir con sus amigos. Nunca veía a Jasper los fines de semana.

"Rompí con Maria," respondió con tristeza.

"Rompiste con Maria? Por qué?"

"Por qué? Por que decidimos que ella no era la mejor novia desde hace un tiempo."

"Ella realmente no lo era," admití, acurrucándome mejor.

"No somos una pareja? Sin amor en Seattle," él suspiro.

"Quién necesita amor cuando se tiene un buen amigo y un chocolate?"

Jasper besó el tope de mi cabeza. "Quién lo necesita?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quién necesita amor cuando se tiene aquello? y mas aún un gilipollas como Edward Masen! Muy lindo será pero venga! es muy malvado. Claro, espero sigamos pensando lo mismo mas adelante :P<strong>

**Gracias por leer y dedicarle unos minutos a la historia. La traduzco con mucho cariño para todas uds :B**

**Ahora si, nos veremos el próximo viernes, no subiré nada a mitad de semana pues ya comienzo la Uni y pues debo preocuparme de mis estudios T.T**

**En mi perfil está mi blog por si quieren pasarse también. ;)**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero sus reacciones, me encantan!**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Pues ya es viernes...al menos aqui en Chile :D**

**Bueno lo subo de noche pues mañana estaré un poco ocupada y no quería hacerlas esperar todo el día.**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, MP, favoritos...etc etc etc..uuff se han pasado.**

**El capi es un poco largo, pero es buenisimo,como todos.**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a troublefollows1017_**

**Ok, no las distraigo más, a leer! **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<br>Viernes, Julio 9 al medio día.

Llegué a Eclipse antes del cambio, esperando encontrar a Rosalie de buen humor. Jasper me había enviado a hablar con ella y explicarle todo el fiasco de la cita. Él dijo que ella entendería, pero yo me había acobardado cada día de esta semana. Jasper amenazó con llamar él mismo, pero yo le rogué que no porque estaba segura que Rosalie podría castigarme por haberlo involucrado.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, pero cuando me acerqué a su oficina, pude oír extraños ruidos procedentes de la puerta cerrada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que averiguara lo que ocurría.

"Oh, si, justo ahí. Oh Dios, si!" ella dijo. "Emmett, si! mierda, si! Ahí, oh Dios!"

"Rosie, ughhh!"

Me alejé, no queriendo ser descubierta. Rosalie y Emmett se estaban entendiendo bastante bien. Jasper siempre se había preocupado de que su hermana nunca encontrase a un hombre por que trabajaba mucho. Supongo que ella tenía resuelto ese problema. Volví a salir y rondé durante veinte minutos, tratando en vano de borrar las imágenes creadas en mi cabeza por lo que había escuchado. Cuando regresé al interior, Emmett fue el primero que vi. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de yo-recién-lo-puse.

"Hey, Bells."

"Em," dije, manteniendo mi cabeza gacha, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual y con la esperanza de que había cumplido a Rosalie y así estuviera más dispuesta a escucharme.

Toqué en la puerta entre abierta de Rosalie. Ella se fijó en mi y me saludó con la mano, no se veía tan feliz como esperaba que estuviera. Ella se veía perfectamente. Ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Nadie sabría que ella estuvo aquí hace unos minutos sacudiendo su mundo por un gentil gigante.

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo antes de que comience mi turno?"

"Ya estás hablando, así que supongo que si," sentenció.

Tomé una profunda respiración expiré, "No puedo trabajar en el salón privado hoy si el Señor Masen aparece porque me llevó a una cita el viernes pasado, y él pensó que yo solo estaba interesada en el sexo, pero yo no lo estaba, así que lo dejé en el restaurante, y ahora creo que las cosas serán realmente difíciles, y yo espero que no cancele su reservación por lo que ocurrió, pero Jasper dijo que tú podrías entender y que no me harías estar frente a un hombre que pensaba tan bajo de mí que iba a esperar sexo después de la cena, a pesar de que yo iba a pagar por que él me había dado una propina totalmente elevada, asi que una parte de mí estaba confundida, pero todo sobre ese hombre básicamente me confunde, asi que no es sorprendente-"

"Mierda, mujer, toma un maldito respiro!" Rosalie me miraba como si tuviera otra cabeza saliendo de mi cuello.

"Lo siento," murmuré.

"Vomitas muchas palabras? Me perdí en _No puedo_... después de eso era como escuchar a los adultos en los dibujos animados Peanuts, wah, wah, wah." Sostuvo su mano como una marioneta, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos cuando estaba hablando. "Esto es sobre Masen otra vez? Todos los viernes, Bella, eres tan predecible. No me importa el problema que tengas con él, si él te solicita y tú estás aquí, tú le trabajarás. Él hace entrar mucho dinero aquí, y me gustaría que siga siendo así."

"Pero,"

"Ningún pero. Hemos terminado."

"Yo sé sobre ti y Emmett," salió volando de mi boca. Me arrepentí al segundo de decirlo al ver su rostro a ras de ira.

"Qué es lo que sabes de Emmett y yo?" ella desafió.

"Yo sé sobre él y tú. Yo sé lo que han estado haciendo detrás de la puerta cerrada," le dije.

Comenzó a reírse. "Estás tratando de chantajearme para no trabajar en el comedor privado?"

El hecho es que ella se reía de mí, me hizo sentir que chantaje no era lo que podíamos llamar a eso.

"A quién exactamente se lo dirás? A mi hermano? Los otros meseros?"

"No le voy a contar a nadie. Realmente no quiero trabajar en el comedor privado si el Señor Masen llega. Te lo ruego."

Rosalie pensó por un minuto y luego se levantó desde detrás de su escritorio. "Esto es lo que voy a hacer, Bella. Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que te di este trabajo sin tener experiencia de camarera solo por ser la amiga de mi hermano, y que él me suplicó que te ayudara. También voy a olvidar que tú has sido un gran dolor de culo en más de una ocasión y que intentaste chantajearme. Así que, en lugar de despedirte en este momento, pretenderé que nosotras nunca tuvimos esta conversación, y tú estarás lista para el comedor privado, y cuando te necesite para trabajar en el comedor privado, sonreirás y me dirás lo feliz que eres. Entendiste?"

Asentí en silencio y salí de su oficina. Nunca intentaría chantajear a nadie más. Mi vida de criminal estaba oficialmente acabada.

Al medio día, ella no tuvo nada que decir, ella solo señaló las escaleras cuando volví de chequear una orden. Parte de mi no podía creer que incluso decidiera mostrar su cara después de lo de la semana pasada. La otra parte decía que él podría, sólo para torturarme. Hice mi camino hasta el comedor como un preso condenado a muerte en la silla eléctrica. Traté de concentrarme en los hechos. Él no tenía poder sobre mí. Él fue el perdedor y yo salí caminando. Él debería estar sintiéndose nervioso de verme, no al revés.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al encontrar a una espectacular rubia prácticamente sentada en su regazo, riéndose y pasando los dedos por el cabello sobre su oreja.

_Qué diablos?_

"No hay forma de que el almuerzo sea suficiente tiempo contigo," murmuró mientras le tocaba sus labios con la uña pintada de rojo.

Él mordisqueó juguetonamente su dedo con los dientes, y ella rió de alegría, poniendo su dedo a distancia.

"Una de las ventajas de ser el jefe es ser capaz de tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera de un almuerzo," dijo con su voz odiosamente aterciopelada_._

Esperando no vomitar, me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención. "Bienvenido a Eclipse. Mi nombre es Isabella. Puedo darle algo de beber antes de que les sirvamos nuestros especiales de hoy?"

La rubia se sentó en su asiento, y los fríos ojos de Edward me devolvieron la mirada. Ellos eran oscuros hoy, oscuros y cansados. Vestía un traje azul marino profundo y estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero podía ver sus ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. No sabía por qué una parte de mi estaba preocupada de por qué estaba cansado, especialmente porque lo odiaba profundamente, con una pasión ardiente. Volvió su atención a su almuerzo teñido, quiero decir, cita.

"Qué te gustaría, baby? Deberíamos pedir algo de champagne?"

"Oh, amo la champagne," ella respondió.

"Hay una champagne que nos puedas recomendar, Isabella? El precio no es problema, por supuesto," ostentó con arrogancia.

"Tenemos un '88 Bollinger que es delicioso," Repliqué, calculando elevar su cuenta para que no fuera más que mi placer. Cuanto más gastaba en su puta comida, quiero decir, cita, mejor para mí.

"Perfecto. Bien queremos ese. Creo que comenzaremos con el caviar. Lauren ama el caviar caro, y sé que Eclipse tiene alguno de los mejores."

"Por supuesto." Asentí cortésmente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar creer que esta situación me importaba del todo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí pero tuve que soportar escuchar a Lauren, su almuerzo descarada, quiero decir cita, reír tontamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Recibí la botella de champagne de Eric y llevé la orden para el caviar. El llevaba acumulado dos grandes cuentas, y ni siquiera había pedido el plato principal. Si él me daba de propina lo normal, yo ya veía los cuatrocientos dólares. Por supuesto, podría no volver a dejarme nada porque yo lo abandoné. Todo era posible cuando se trataba de Edward Masen.

A mi regreso, los dos se estaban acariciando la nariz. Eso era patético y totalmente inapropiado, pero no me importaba lo que haría con su pequeño almuerzo puta, quiero decir cita. No me importaba en absoluto.

La descorché, y Lauren chilló con el sonido. Era difícil de creer que ella era real. Ella era atractiva, si te gustan las mujeres que son vistosas, cabello rubio, ojos azules, y tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Probablemente tenía tetas falsas y sin alma, pero cada uno con su dueño. Eché sus bebidas y a la izquierda sus caviar antes de tomar su orden.

"Estás bien?" Emmett preguntó mientras me dirigía a la cocina con los huevos repugnantes de peces.

"Estoy bien, por qué?"

"Parece que quisieras hacerle daño a alguien, es todo."

"Estoy bien," Protesté airadamente. "No quiero herir a nadie. Estoy absolutamente bien. Por qué diablos querría dañar a alguien? Estoy absolutamente bien."

"Bien. Estás súper bien, absolutamente bien. Lamento preguntar," Emmett dijo con sus manos delante protegiéndose.

Yo estaba bien. Volví a entrar al comedor privado donde Edward y Lauren, su vagabundo almuerzo, quiero decir cita, estaban bebiendo su champagne con los brazos entrelazados en el otro.

Él estaba bromeándome con eso? Por qué diablos lo hacía? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

Coloqué el caviar de forma poco suave frente a ellos, derramando un poco sobre el mantel blanco. Edward me miró con sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas. Todo lo que necesitaba era que él me preguntara si yo estaba bien como lo hizo Emmett. Lo desafié con una mirada, pero prefirió mantener la perfecta boca cerrada.

"Están listos para ordenar o necesitan un minuto?" Traté de mantener un tono liviano y no afectado.

Edward volvió a mirar a su almuerzo bimbo*, quiero decir cita. "Estamos listos."

"Estoy siempre lista, baby," Lauren ronroneó sugestivamente. Pude verle alcanzar su mano bajo la mesa y colocarla sobre su pierna.

"Solo para mi, cierto?" él respondió, corriendo su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella. Creo que ella estuvo a punto de un orgasmo, un gemido jadeante escapó de sus labios de color rojo brillante.

Sin duda iba a enfermar.

"Qué puedo traerles?" Casi gruñí.

Edward volvió a centrar su atención en mí, esa patética sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a compartir lo del Chef por que Lauren tiene mañana una sesión. Modelos, siempre cuentan cada caloría a pesar de que siempre son tan hermosas." Levantó la mano de ella y le beso el dorso, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo.

Forcé a que mis ojos no rodaran por mi cabeza. "Bien, estaré aquí para ustedes en un instante."

Me fui, pero él me llamó de vuelta, "Isabella, podrías volver a llenar las copas antes de irte?" Él levantó su vaso vacío, agitándolo como si fuera para atraer a un perro para buscar un regalo.

Me di la vuelta con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la cara y fui a su lado en la mesa. Inmediatamente, podía ver como él me llamaba de vuelta. Tenía su mano descaradamente sobre su falda. Serví el champagne y rápidamente me retiré.

Estaba tratando de mostrar como solían actuar las mujeres cuando salían con él? Se supone que tenía que aprender de Lauren, su almuerzo slut*, quiero decir cita? Lauren, quién le permitió llegar a tercera base en el comedor privado de un restaurante muy elegante delante de su mesero? Tal vez solo estaba tratando de molestarme. No ocurriría. Yo estaba imperturbable. Yo era una roca sólida. Él no iba a meterse bajo mi piel.

Llevé sus almuerzos y los comprobé solo una vez. No podría soportar verla darle de comer y vice versa. Cuando hubieron terminado con su comida, volví con su cuenta, solo para encontrar a Lauren, su ramera almuerzo, quiero decir cita, gratamente ausente.

"Cómo estuvo todo?" Pregunté, a pesar que no importaba si hubo probado su almuerzo.

"Todo estuvo perfecto," él celebró.

"Estoy segura que así fue," Dije, girando sobre mis talones para salir, pero él me detuvo.

"Isabella, puedo pedir un favor?"

Giré de vuelta, lentamente, temiendo tener que hacer algo por él. "Seguro," respondí sin entusiasmo.

"Si Lauren no viene en un minuto, te importaría comprobar el baño? Creerlo o no, hay mujeres en las citas que dicen que van al baño pero en realidad salen despegando del lugar, velozmente sin decir ni una palabra." Su voz comenzó a cambiar de cuidadosamente controlada a oscura y mordaz. "Ellas muestran total desprecio por los sentimientos de sus citas, por no hablar su tiempo. A ellas no les importa el hecho de que él pudo haber estado preocupado de que ella pudo haberse enfermado, o que él fue humillado cuando el camarero regresó con el cambio de una cuenta pagada y la disculpa de una señorita que le pidió cinco minutos para escapar. Aterrador, lo sé, pero eso sucede."

Él podría haber estado molesto por mí, pero fue igualitario, si no más, disgustada con él.

"Me fui porque eres un cerdo!" Grité, desatando mi furia sobre él. "Me fui por que nunca había sido tan insultada por alguien en toda mi vida! Pensé que estábamos en una primera cita real, pero rápidamente me demostraste que estaba equivocada y lo ingenua que soy."

"Qué quieres de mí, Isabella? Qué pensabas que iba a salir de todo eso?" él preguntó, señalando entre él y yo.

"No tengo idea de lo que estaba pasando por que eres la persona más irritante que he conocido!"

"Oh, de nuevo, niña!" gritó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose alrededor de la mesa hacia mí.

Me moví hacia atrás mientras se acercaba, chocando en una de las sillas pero agarrándola antes que cayera.

"Bien, obviamente usted tiene un desorden de múltiples personalidades. Tiene cambios de humor rivalizando con una adolescente hormonal. En un minuto actúas encantador y juguetón, y la próxima vez llegas a ser una persona totalmente diferente, Horrible, rudo, arrogante… _monstruo_," acusé.

"Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo si soy tan malo?" Preguntó, aún avanzando hacia mí.

"No lo sé. Tal vez pensé que el chico bueno era el verdadero, y el malo era una máscara que usas para alejar a las personas. No te preocupes, sin embargo, usted dejó muy en claro que el buen hombre era sólo un juego para conseguir lo que quieres. Usted me disgusta."

Continuaba a un paso de distancia de cada uno que él daba en mi dirección. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, pero me sentía bien al gritarle, para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

"Quién crees que eres?" Hirvió. "Nadie me habla de esa manera. Nadie camina sobre mí. La mayoría de las mujeres inmediatamente se arrepentirían de caminar lejos de alguien como yo."

"No me arrepiento," afirmé. "No sé quién pensó usted que era yo, pero yo no estoy interesada en estar con alguien por su dinero o ropa lujosa. _Lo que _no es importante para mi de cómo alguien es. Su dinero, su riqueza no me impresiona, Señor Masen."

"Qué te impresiona, Isabella? Huh? Ilumíname," desafió.

"No sé," Respondí con confianza. "Usted puede ser hermoso exteriormente, pero lo que hay dentro brilla por su ausencia. Estoy impresionada por la bondad y la decencia, por cosas como la humildad y claridad. El hecho de que usted pensaba darme un indignante consejo garantizándome su cama más tarde ese día fue tan insultante- Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a contarle! No soy como la amiga que usted trajo hoy aquí. No acepto champagne y caviar a cambio de permitirle meter la mano hasta mi falda. Si ella es la clase de mujer que suena su campana, entonces te has equivocado al invitarme a salir porque no podría tratar de ser como su amiga."

Estaba luchando duro para no perder la cabeza, para no desmoronarme y llorar como una tonta, pero cada vez era más difícil. Estando juzgándome como una puta. Dimos la vuelta a la mesa dos veces, y él todavía siguiéndome, moviéndose alrededor de mi como un depredador.

"Eres una completa anomalía, eso es lo que tú eres. Como nadie que haya conocido," dijo, mostrándome el infierno. "Qué si no creía que eras como cualquier otra mujer, como Lauren, quién trata como una comadreja de unir su camino en mi vida mostrando sus piernas y dándome lo que ella pensaba que yo quería? Qué si yo esperaba que fueras la que podría ayudarme a ser un tipo que no necesitase una máscara? Qué si yo lo hago porque necesito sentirme seguro?"

Esto no era lo que esperaba que él dijera – en absoluto.

"Deja de huir de mí, maldita sea!" Sacó una silla y la arrojó al suelo, bloqueando mi camino si quería retroceder otra vez. Eso no importó por que dejé de moverme inmediatamente. Él puso el infierno sobre mí.

Edward se colocó justo delante de mí y mi cuerpo entero temblaba en respuesta a su proximidad. Daba miedo, sin embargo sorprendentemente emocionante al mismo tiempo. Él se acercó y rozó mi mejilla con su mano. Mis ojos se cerraron por un segundo en respuesta a su suave toque, como contradicción a sus palabras de hace un momento atrás.

"Yo no pido perdón. Nunca," declaró sin remordimientos, pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza como los que vi en la cena justo antes de que me dijera que él no amaba nada. "Pero me equivoqué la semana pasada. Me equivoqué al suponer lo peor. Me equivoqué al tratarte tan irrespetuosamente. Por eso, lo siento. Eres una buena persona, Isabella, y debería dejarte en paz por qué yo no estoy seguro de lo que soy."

Había un poco de vulnerabilidad ahí, acechando bajo toda esa basura que otros trataron de apagar todo el tiempo. Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla.

"Por otro lado, no tengo duda de que soy una criatura egoísta, y aunque se que debo dejarte sola, en todo lo que he pensado desde el momento en que tú arrojaste todos esos malditos centavos en mi escritorio es esto-"

Juntó sus labios con los míos, tomando mi cara con sus manos. Sus labios eran tan suaves, y sabía cómo las manzanas de su postre. En ese breve momento, era como si los planetas estuvieran alineados, y todo estuviera bien en el mundo. No importaba que hubiéramos acabado de discutir, o que él era un loco por llevar a esa Lauren, su almuerzo meretriz, quiero decir cita, a Eclipse sabiendo que yo sería su mesera. Todo lo que importaba era que él creía que yo era buena y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría ayudarle a ser bueno, también. También era un fantástico besador. Realmente, realmente un fantástico besador.

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su frente en la mía. Ambos respirando agitadamente.

"Ven a mi casa esta noche a cenar. Sin pretextos. Sin expectativas de nada más que una cena y conversación. Dame una oportunidad más para impresionarte, aunque sé que no lo merezco."

Cerré mis ojos y me ordené a mi misma decir que no. Tenía que obtener más de este hombre como que necesitaba un agujero en mi cabeza. Silenciosamente dije no una y otra vez en mi cabeza, con la esperanza de que sería más fácil para que esas dos pequeñas letras salieran de mi boca.

"OK," susurré.

No exactamente las dos letras que quería, pero una la pronuncié.

"Mi chofer te recogerá a las seis," dijo, no preguntando pero contando.

"No," Dije claramente en esta ocasión. "Quiero conducir por mí misma, así soy libre para salir cuando yo desee, pero me comprometo a ser completamente honesta si lo hago."

Él analizó mi petición y miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Bien," cedió, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Todo mi cuerpo sintió la extraña conexión que se creó entre nosotros. "Te anotaré la dirección. Debes estar a las seis y media."

"Okay," Estuve de acuerdo.

Lauren volvió, pareciendo como que ella hubiera pasado todo el tiempo en el baño volviendo a aplicarse maquillaje y fijando su cabello.

"Todo bien?" Sus ojos se movieron de Edward a mi de pie muy cerca y de la silla que había sido golpeada y de vuelta a nosotros.

"Todo está bien, estás lista para ir?" Edward esquivando con facilidad la pregunta.

"Um, si," respondió con cautela.

"Por qué no me esperas sentada en el coche. Voy a pagar la cuenta, y luego Brady te llevará a casa después de que me deje en la oficina," dijo con desdén.

"Oh, okay," Lauren murmuró, seguramente sorprendida por su repentina frialdad. Salió de la habitación, y casi me sentí mal por ella. Él la había usado para llegar a mi, y su trabajo había terminado. Algo de eso no me hizo sentir muy bien.

Edward se dirigió a mi y sacó un fajo de billetes, contando sobre los tres mil dólares. Me entregó el dinero y volvió a besarme, dejándome sin aliento.

"Quédate con el cambio. Te veré esta noche."

Con eso, él se fue y quedé con una propina de ochocientos dólares, una segunda cita, y un montón de explicaciones que darle a un compañero de piso que pensaba que tendríamos una noche de pizza y película.

* * *

><p>Me senté en mi sofá, pasando mis dedos sobre mis labios por millonésima vez. No podía dejar de volver en mi cabeza a todo lo que había pasado en Eclipse. Sólo puedo decir que estaba vergonzosamente deslumbrada por lo que Edward Masen podía hacer con sus labios y lengua. De todos modos, Me prometí a mi misma que él tenía que hacer algo más que un beso para ganarme. Él tenía que mostrarme que había más que eso.<p>

Mi teléfono sonó desde la cocina. Salté del sillón a tomarlo, esperando como una idiota que fuera Edward pero el identificador de llamadas me indicó que era Jasper.

"Hey," Respondí nerviosamente.

"De acción aventura o comedia adolescente repugnante con desnudos innecesarios? Di tetas, di tetas, di tetas," él canto en voz baja. Ese era su intento de enviarme su versión de mensajes subliminales.

"No te enojes."

Jasper suspiró en el teléfono. "Bien, acción aventura eso es, pero estoy buscando alguna que tenga al menos advertencia de situaciones sexuales."

"No, quiero decir que no te enojes porque yo no voy a estar disponible para la pizza y noche de cine contigo." Mordí mi labio inferior, sabiendo que me preguntaría el por qué.

"Quién viene? Algún otro multimillonario arrastrado te invitó a salir hoy?"

"No, el mismo multimillonario arrastrado de la semana pasada," admití, cubriendo mi cara con una mano.

"Bella! Qué estás haciendo? Olvidaste lo que él dijo, lo que él hizo?"

"No lo he olvidado, pero él se disculpó. Supongo que él no le pide disculpas a nadie, nunca."

"Al igual que él no ama a nadie?" Jasper dio un golpe bajo, recordándome la terrorífica razón por la que esta era una mala idea.

"Él pidió una segunda oportunidad, y qué tipo de persona soy si no le doy una?"

"Bella, nómbrame una cualidad redentora que posea ese tipo que te haga pensar que no es exactamente lo que tú piensas de él?" mi amigo y protector .

Mis dedos tocaron mis labios otra vez, bailando alrededor de la piel que él había tocado. "No sé. Es un sentimiento, eso es todo."

"Cómo lo hizo para llegar a ti? Pensé que ibas a explicarle a Rosalie que no querías verlo?"

"Lo hice y no le importó." Decidí no contarle sobre el plan de chantaje que salió mal porque eso me llevaría a hablarle de su hermana teniendo sexo en su oficina, lo cual estaría segura de que no querría saber acerca de eso.

"Por qué no me llamaste para que pudiera hablar con ella?"

"Tú no puedes pelear por mis batallas, Jasper."

"Yo solo odio cuando no puedes levantarte por ti misma, Bells. Estás dejando que Rose y ese tipo Masen te intimiden a hacer lo que quieran. Prométeme que no le dejarás que se aproveche de ti, y dejarás suelto el gancho de amarre forzoso esta noche."

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa delante de mí. "Lo prometo," Respondí sin mucha confianza.

"Creo que American Pie. Estaré en casa dentro de poco." Colgó, y me sentí un poco menos culpable de lo que me sentía antes de llamar.

* * *

><p>Me detuve en la mansión residencial Masen a las seis y media en punto. Manualmente subí el cristal de la ventanilla, como las ventanas automáticas no se habían construido cuando mi carro fue hecho en 1953. Presioné el timbre, curiosa por saber quién abriría la puerta.<p>

"Hola?" una profunda, y ronca voz salió por el intercomunicador. Definitivamente no era Edward.

"Um, estoy aquí para ver al Señor Masen. Él está esperándome," dije con incertidumbre. Odiaba hablar a través de un intercomunicador. Odiaba no ver con quién estaba hablando.

"Su nombre?"

"Bella Swan."

"Isabella Swan?" él aclaró.

"Si, eso mismo." Negué con la cabeza, olvidando que Edward me llamaba Isabella.

"Podría colocar alguna identificación frente a la cámara de la izquierda, así puedo estar seguro de que usted es quién dice ser?"

"Um, seguro." Busqué entre mi bolso mi billetera definitivamente nunca antes había tenido una cita donde necesitara mi ID. Saqué mi licencia y la puse frente a la cámara.

"Gracias, señora. Por favor conduzca a la casa principal y estacione en uno de los costados del lado este."

"Okay, gracias."

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, y pude pasar. No se podía ver la casa desde la calle, y eso despertó mi curiosidad. Imaginaba que sería enorme. Acaso los millonarios no viven en mansiones descomunales? Por supuesto, mi imaginación no le hacía justicia a su casa. Parecía que estaba de visita en un hotel de lujo y no en una casa. El exterior era todo de piedra. Había rejas de hierro forzado cerrados alrededor de los balcones en todos lados y un conjunto rectangular sobre la puerta de entrada. Arbustos esculpidos colocados a uno y otro lado de la escalera de entrada, y había una colorida mezcla de plantas anuales y perennes puestas entre el resto de la exuberante vegetación que rodeaba la casa. Había tantas ventanas que solo podría imaginar cuántas habitaciones habían.

Cerré la puerta de mi camioneta y esperé un momento, tomando un lugar. Yo no pertenecía a este lugar, pero aquí estaba. La puerta principal se abrió, y Tyler apareció. Con cautela caminé hacia él. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía de mi pequeño acto Houdini* de la semana pasada, pero imaginaba que Edward no estaba feliz durante su regreso a casa, y nosotros sabíamos que es lo que pasa cuando el gran jefe no está feliz.

"Hola, Tyler," Le dije con un pequeño gesto cuando me acerqué.

"Señorita Swan," Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. "El señor Masen está en una importante llamada en su oficina, pero él quiere que usted se sienta cómoda en la sala de estar. Estoy aquí para guiarla."

"Okay," respondí nerviosamente. La última llamada de Edward mientras estábamos en una cita no movió las cosas en una buena dirección.

Me recordé que había conducido hasta aquí y que me podia marchar cuando quisiera. Nadie haría que me quede- a excepción de los guarda espaldas gigantes como Tyler. Probablemente él podría hacer que me quede si quería. Eso era loco. Edward no me iba a secuestrar. La gente sabía que yo estaba aquí. La gente diría que yo estaba perdida. Por supuesto, este lugar era tan inmenso que podría tomar días encontrarme, pero eventualmente me encontrarían.

"Por aquí." Tyler asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia la izquierda.

El interior era incluso más sorprendente que el exterior. Todo estaba meticulosamente decorado. Suelos de mármol en el hall de entrada lograban una transición a medida que avanzábamos en el pasillo. Tyler me llevó a una habitación que estaba decorada en tonos dorado marrón y chocolate. Había una chimenea encendida a lo largo de la pared del fondo, rodeado por dos grandes libreros. Una televisión de pantalla plana, dos veces más grande que la TV de Jasper, colgado sobre la chimenea encendida. Espejos respaldados en las estanterías, haciendo parecer como que la habitación fuese infinita. Dos sofás en forma de L ubicados en el medio de la habitación con una mesa de café cubierta de cuero en el centro.

"El señor Masen debería terminar en breve," Tyler dijo antes de dejarme sola en aquella habitación.

Sentí que no podía tocar nada. Incluso sentarse en el sillón parecía ser incorrecto. Mire a mi alrededor y me impresioné por la enorme colección de CD que ocupaba una pared completa. Del piso hasta el techo lleno de música mas de lo que había visto en mi vida.

"Señorita Swan," la voz de una mujer me llamó desde atrás. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una mujer mayor vestida de negro. "Mi nombre es Charlotte. Soy la cocinera y ama de llaves del Señor Masen. Desea algo de beber, querida?"

"Estoy bien, gracias." No estaba acostumbrada a la servidumbre y guardias de seguridad y a casas que parecían museos. "En realidad, tal vez una copa de vino blanco?" Dije, cambiando de opinión. Algo de tomar estaría bien, pero tenía que ser incoloro por si se me caía aquí, él me mataría.

"El Señor Masen tiene una gran colección de vinos. Tiene alguna preferencia? Pinot Grigio? Un Chardonnay simple, tal vez?"

Por supuesto que tenía una gran colección. Su bodega probablemente era más grande que la de Eclipse.

"Lo que usted crea que le gusta al Señor Masen estaría bien."

"El señor Masen es aficionado al Riesling," ella respondió, esperando que asintiera.

"Eso estaría bien," asentí con la cabeza, no teniendo la menor idea de lo que eso era, lo que significaba que probablemente era caro y nunca sería vendido en caja.

Charlotte sonrió e hizo su camino de regreso al misterioso lugar del cual provino. Me preguntaba si había pasadizos secretos o paredes que te llevaban a descubrir habitaciones misteriosas. Esperemos que no. Si todo eso del secuestro se llevaba a cabo, Jasper tardaría un infierno en encontrarme.

Me acerqué a la estantería del lado izquierdo de la chimenea donde había retratos con algunas fotografías enmarcadas. Una de las imágenes era de Edward y una mujer joven con pelo negro corto en puntas y una sonrisa contagiosa. él tenía su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura. En otra foto, Edward estaba con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. No todo el mundo tiene una de esas en la repisa de su chimenea.

"Isabella." La melodiosa voz de Edward me sorprendió.

"Hola." Me volví hacia él, sintiendo como si me hubieran atrapado espiando.

Yo había pensado en una noche informal en su casa lo que significaba pantalones vaqueros y una blusa bonita que sería suficiente, pero el estaba en un traje, la corbata aflojada un poco y el primer botón de su camisa blanca desabrochada.

"Supongo que no tuviste ningún problema para encontrar este lugar?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No, tus instrucciones fueron buenas."

"Lo que no es bueno es que antigüedades que se consideran vehículos estén por aquí," él remarcó, su pulgar señaló sobre su hombro.

Traté de contener mi sonrisa. "Hey, no odies el camión."

"Yo no odio el camión, se merece estar en un museo para que la gente pueda verlo como algo grande, los bisabuelos lo tuvieron en los viejos tiempos," él bromeó, poco a poco haciendo su camino por la habitación hasta mi posición. "Lo que odio es la idea de que conduzcas sola en la noche, de dos carriles algo que parece que podría romperse si lo miran mal."

Su preocupación podría haber sido entrañable si yo hubiese podido concentrarme en otra cosa que el hecho de que él ahora estaba de pie frente a mí, sus ojos verdes dando a mi corazón una sacudida. Olía a madera de sándalo y whisky.

"Tal vez yo podría mantenerte aquí todo el fin de semana y que Brady te lleve el lunes a la ciudad junto a mí," sopló en mi oído, enviando una corriente por mi espina. Este particular escenario sobre el secuestro no sonaba tan mal cuando sus labios recorrían fantasmalmente mi mandíbula.

Alzó la mano y usó el dedo para liberar el labio inferior que tenía atrapado entre mis dientes. "No hagas eso."

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no fuera tan mandón, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, y su lengua separó mis labios. Podía probar el licor que debió haber tomado antes de venir a buscarme. Sus dedos peinaron el pelo de la nuca de mi cabeza, suavemente envolviéndome mas en el beso.

Tan fácil que hubiera sido caer en la trampa, no iba a hacerlo. Lo rechacé con las dos manos. Él dio un paso atrás, dándome una sonrisa descarada.

"Prometiste cena y conversación. Eso fue todo lo acordado para esta noche," Le recordé firmemente.

"Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no he estado pensando en eso desde que te dejé esta tarde," dijo fríamente, caminando hacia la mesa con una jarra de cristal y un vaso de whisky. Sacó la tapa y se sirvió un vaso. "Si estás esperando una disculpa, no obtendrás una. Como dije hoy en la tarde, No me disculpo."

No se disculpaba, y él no amaba. No era exactamente el hombre de mis sueños, no importa lo bueno que era para besar. La realidad de eso me sacó abruptamente de la nube en que me había dejado el beso.

"Qué?" él preguntó con preocupación. Me miró fijamente como si tratara de sacar los pensamientos preocupantes de mi mente.

Negué con mi cabeza y le di una suerte de indulto a su mirada de cuestionamiento por la copa de Charlotte.

"Gracias," dije, tomando la copa que me trajo. Rápidamente tomé un sorbo, esperando que su magia hiciera efecto de inmediato.

"La cena estará cerca de las siete, como usted lo solicitó, señor," Charlotte le informó a Edward a su salida.

"Gracias, Char," dijo, mirándome finalmente.

Volví mi atención hacia la pared de la música.

"Tienes tanta música. Así como una interesante mezcla. Veo Clásica y Rock hasta Motown y Jazz. No tienes favoritos, huh?"

"Mi preferencia musical está dictado por mi estado de ánimo, y mis modos, como tan elocuentemente señalaste esta tarde, tiendo a cambiar a menudo," dijo poniéndose detrás mío.

Señor Desorden de Múltiple personalidad. La preocupación sobre quién podría convertirse en lo que avanzaba la noche no había disminuido. Luché contra el impulso de huir cuando colocó su mano en mi espalda baja. Me dije a mi misma al venir acá que no iba a dejar que su presencia física hiciera efecto en mí, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Él estaba de buen humor, y no quería echar a perder eso, pero yo no podía pensar cuando él me tocaba. Di un paso al costado, y él no me siguió. Tomé un sorbo de vino, deseando que me calme.

"Qué tienes en tu reproductor de CD?" Pregunté por sobre mi hombro.

Dejó escaper una risita divertida. "No tengo un reproductor de CD. Cada uno de estos CDs se ha descargado en un ordenador que está conectado al sistema de sonido que pasa por toda la casa."

Se acercó al sillón y cogió un mando gigante a distancia. Se veía como algo que la NASA utilizaba para enviar cohetes al espacio. Presionando algunos botones, el final de Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" llegó flotando en el aire.

"Suena como si estuviera pensando en ti antes de llegar aquí," él me sonrió.

Por mucho que yo no quería ser engañada por él, estaba cayendo por todo lo que salía de su boca. Yo sabía que mi cara era probablemente una remolacha roja, y negué con la cabeza en un intento por desestimar su comentario.

"Dudas de mí?" ladeó la cabeza. "De hecho hice una lista de reproducción Isabella en honor a nuestra segunda cita esta noche. Lo digo en serio," afirmó cuando lo miré dudosa.

Reconocí "Be Somebody" de Kings of Leon cuando la canción pasó a la siguiente. Se veía como una interesante elección para una lista de reproducción que tenía que ver conmigo. Edward disminuyó la distancia e hizo su camino de regreso hacia mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso. Los golpes de la canción parecía que golpeaban el mismo ritmo errático que mi corazón.

"Amo Kings of Leon," le dije, mis nervios continuaron hasta ganar sobre el efecto de calor del vino.

"Yo los conozco,a los chicos Followill. Yo te podría presentar," él ofreció, estando cada vez más cerca.

Por supuesto que él los conocía. Él conocía al presidente. Él probablemente conocía a muchas personas muy famosas.

Él estaba frente a mi otra vez, disfrutando de mi reacción por él, a la canción. Qué estaba tratando de decirme? O era este otro de sus juegos?

_Da una oportunidad, Quiero ser alguien. Si por un baile, quiero ser alguien. Abre la puerta, eso va a lograr que me quieras._

Él no amaba nada, pero en el negocio él hacía que otros lo amaran?

"Yo aprecio la oportunidad, Isabella. Espero que consideres eso," él dijo tranquilamente, tomando mi vaso de vino casi vacío.

Él dejó nuestros vasos en una mesa y tomó mi mano, tirando de mí hacia él como si fuéramos a bailar. Eso fue una muy mala idea. Él tenía esa manera de confundirme. Quería besarlo otra vez, y eso se oponía a lo que yo debería hacer. Yo debería querer que él me mostrase más de su persona. Más que solo una cara bonita, más que algo que solo hacía aletear mi corazón, más que el tipo que me dijo hace una semana que esto era solo sexo.

Él comenzó a moverse un poco hacia el lado y al otro y luego me hizo girar en un pequeño círculo.

"Qué?" él preguntó. Sus ojos eran esta noche tan claros y suaves.

"Nada," dije con una sacudida de mi cabeza.

Me miró adrede. "Eres tan difícil de leer, Isabella, pero reconozco el miedo cuando lo veo. Por qué estás asustada?"

Me reí a través de mi nariz. A que no le temía? Esa era una gran pregunta.

"Tú," admití volviendo a balancearnos.

Él no dijo nada mientras la canción continuaba. Sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en los míos. Él tenía que saber que él daba miedo; intimidante, por lo menos.

"No quiero que tengas miedo de mí," dijo con sinceridad pero con melancolía apretando mi corazón. Me liberó de su abrazo y dio un paso atrás. "Prometí cena y conversación. Deberíamos comer."

Apagó la música y ofreció su brazo para acompañarlo al comedor. Su comedor era casi tan grande como el comedor privado de Eclipse. La mesa tenía capacidad para diez y había otra chimenea encendida en la pared opuesta a la puerta. La mesa de madera de cerezo era muy hermosa, una lámpara rectagular colgaba algo baja. Había un gran, florero estrecho en el centro de la mesa con una gran variedad de capullos rosa pálido. Las paredes de esta sala estaban pintados de color gris claro y el techo estaba cubierto de azulejos en relieve en intricadas baldosas de estaño.

Edward movió la silla para mí, dejándome situada antes de sentarse a mi lado en la cabecera de la mesa. Charlotte entró casi de inmediato y nos sirvió un poco de vino. Ella llevó nuestras ensaladas, y me sentí como si estuviéramos en un restaurant de lujo en lugar de estar en su casa.

"Me sentí mal que no te hayan dado ganas de comer en Il Bistro el pasado viernes, asi que Charlotte tuvo que preparar setas de ravioli. Espero que eso esté bien," Edward dijo, desdoblando su servilleta y estirándola en su regazo.

No podría creer que él hubiera recordado lo que ordené.

"Es perfecto." Tome mi servilleta antes de agarrar mi copa de vino. Los dos vasos me estaban haciendo sentir mas tranquila, era lo que esperaba.

"Te mostraré la casa principal después de la cena. Dejaremos los jardines y edificios para otro día."

Me atraganté con el sorbo de vino que tomaba. "Otros edificios?"

"La casa de pool, los establos, la casa de huéspedes, el cine."

"El cine?"

"Las películas viene a mí, yo no voy a las películas," él explicó casi como a un retrasado.

Que extraña vida que él tenía. No podía imaginar el exceso con que él era tratado a diario. No sabía que haría si yo tuviera esa cantidad de dinero.

Él pasó gran parte de la cena haciéndome preguntas. Ahora él quería saber el por qué había decidido convertirme en maestra. Era halagador que quisiera saber cosas sobre mí, pero este tipo de interrogatorio no me permitía llegar a conocerlo.

Charlotte no solo era mejor mesera que yo, ella me superaba en la cocina. Sus setas de ravioli estaban divinos. Comimos hasta quedar satisfecha, y luego me ofreció un tour. Hice una breve parade en uno de los cuatro cuartos de baño del primer piso y le envié un mensaje de texto a Jasper diciendo que todo iba bien por el momento, y que estaba a punto de obtener un tour personal por el palacio Masen.

"Cuando llegaste por primera vez esa sala de estar es el vestíbulo. Tú has visto la habitación familiar. Aquí abajo, también hay una sala de juegos y mi oficina. Obviamente hay una cocina," él dijo conduciéndome por el camino y ocasionalmente colocando su mano en mi espalda baja. "Tengo una bodega de vinos cerca de la cocina y hay un salón de baile en el otro extremos de la casa que uso para grandes reuniones y cosas así. No es utilizado muy a menudo."

El lugar era increíble. chimeneas, toneladas de ventanas, hermoso muebles, y encantadores detalles arquitectónico que se podían encontrar en las habitaciones. Edward hablaba sobre el arte en algunas habitaciones y de donde venían. Había un montón de cosas divertidas en su sala de juegos. Jugamos un juego de Tennis en la Wii y el me ganó fácilmente. Perder valía la pena por verlo mas distendido y actuando como un tipo normal.

"Cuántas habitaciones tienes en esta casa?" Pregunté, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

"Está interesada en mis habitaciones, Señorita Swan?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

Mis mejillas ardieron, y lo empujé juguetonamente. "Este lugar es del tamaño de un hotel. No puedo imaginar cuantas habitaciones tienes."

"Hay siete dormitorios y seis cuartos de baño. Hay un gimansio a este nivel y en el tercer piso una biblioteca y un solarium. Luego están los cuartos para el personal."

"Caray, Qué hay en el sótano?" _Un juego de boleras? Una piscina cubierta? Una sala espeluznante de sexo con látigos y cadenas?_ "No mazmorras o cámaras de tortura allí, espero". Bromeé. Yo estaba tratando de convercerme a mi misma que no todos los chicos ricos con problemas para controlarse tenán extrañas tendecias BDSM.

El rostro de Edward se apagó, y se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la sala, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados.

"No hay sótano," dijo tranquilamente. Recorrimos el resto del piso de arriba con él diciendo no mas de dos palabras.

Eso fue lo que más me molestó, sin saber la causa de su estado de ánimo para que cambiara tan drásticamente. Yo no podría prevenir eso por que no sabía que lo causaba. En un momento me estaba haciendo una broma sobre pedir el número de habitaciones que habían en su casa, y al siguiente él estaba en un enojado silencio. Yo no había dicho nada por miedo a que los gritos estuvieran a punto de comenzar.

Si yo no hubiera tenido tres copas de vino, hubiera ido saltando a mi camioneta en este momento. Nosotros no estamos derribando algunos muros aquí y dándome esperanza de que esta era una relación que yo quisiera seguir.

Mi teléfono sonó, informándome que tenía un mensaje de texto. No lo vería, por miedo a que comprobar mis mensajes fuera grosero. Desafortunadamente, haciendo caso omiso a no detenerlo cuando sonó otra vez.

"Chécalo, Isabella, para que no continue interrumpiéndonos," Edward demandó, casi haciéndome reír. Qué es lo que estaba siendo interrumpido exactamente?

Revisé mi teléfono y había un mensaje de Jasper.

**Bill Gates tiene una sala de trampolín en su mansión. Masen puede superar eso?**

Negué con la cabeza y puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero. Edward y yo volvimos a nuestro recorrido silencioso. Después de dos minutos, mi teléfono vibró otra vez. Edward suspiró con evidente irritación.

"Te estoy sacando de algo?" se quejó en voz alta.

Saqué mi teléfono otra vez, deseando poder matar a Jasper por haber empeorado el peor momento de la vida.

**Gates tiene pantallas LCD en las paredes y que al pasar por ellos muestran tu arte favorito y usas ese microchip. No dejes que Masen te fiche. No en la segunda cita, por lo menos. ;)**

Alguien estaba aburrido y gastaba su tiempo buscando basura en internet. Rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto de vuelta para que dejara de "interrumpir" mi cita. Cerré el teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo trasero. Edward estaba mirándome, esperando a que le dijera qué era tan importante.

"Era Jasper. Lo apagué para que no te moleste," Dije, enfatizando la parte del _te_ moleste.

"Es grosero enviar mensajes a alguien cuando sabes que está en una cita. Él debería aprender algunos modales," Edward bromeó.

Por alguna razón eso golpeó un nervio. "Bien, para tu información, cancelé el plan con él por estar esta noche aquí. Si alguien debiera sentirse mal, soy yo. Jasper solo en casa haciendo frente a una ruptura debido a que su mejor amiga lo hizo volar esta noche por un tipo que la hizo llorar en su hombro la semana pasada." Los ojos de Edward se movieron a los míos, al parecer en respuesta a mis palabras. "Él está tratando de parecer gracioso por que probablemente está preocupado por mí. Estoy segura que no tiene idea de que está interrumpiendo nuestra estimulante conversación," continué sarcásticamente.

Edward se frotó el mentón con su mano, sus ojos de fuego refutando. El vino había tomado dominio de mí. No tenía idea de donde había sacado valor para hablar. Me preparé para la posibilidad de que explote.

"Te pido disculpas," dijo, caminando hacia una escalera que conducía al tercer piso.

El hombre que no se disculpaba _nunca_, se había disculpado conmigo-dos veces.

"Así que, qué es lo que estaba diciendo?" preguntó sobre su hombro mientras me conducía arriba. "Era gracioso?"

Decidí responderle a su pregunta. "Sabías que Bill Gates tiene una sala de trampolín en su casa?"

"No," respondió, moviendo su cabeza, una sonrisa engañosa apareció en sus labios. "Qué diablos es una sala de trampolín?"

Ambos reímos, disminuyendo el tenso ambiente. Me encogí de hombros no muy segura de lo que quería decir.

"Todo el suelo es una cama elástica, o solo hay un gran trampolín en una habitación con techos altos?" él reflexionó cuando llegamos a la tercera planta.

Me encogí nuevamente de hombros mientras reía.

"Por qué tu soltero compañero de cuarto te envía mensajes de texto sobre las habitaciones de Bill Gates?" me gustó la forma en que lanzó el estado de Jasper.

"Antes de venir aquí, estuvimos tratando de imaginar cómo vivía la gente."

"La gente?" el espacio entre sus cejas aumentó.

"Desarrolladores ricos de software informático, que dirigen empresas multimillonarias y viven en el estado de Washington. Nos sorprendimos al enterarnos de que eran dos como tú."

Su boca se torció divertida. "Qué estabas imaginando exactamente?"

"Yo dije que probablemente tu vivías en un castillo," le conté, a pesar de que era vergonzoso sin duda iba a dejar de lado la parte donde Jasper se refiere al príncipe Edward no encantado.

"Un castillo? Con torres, mazmorras y fosas?"

"No fosas."

Sacudió su cabeza y rodó sus ojos. "No fosas."

El tercer pido fue el plato fuerte. Primero, había una biblioteca privada repleta de miles de libros en enormes estanterías que abarcaban tres paredes. El techo tenía pintado un mural pintado en fantasía. Dos sillas de gran tamaño se encontraban en la esquina cerca de otra chimenea encendida. En el centro de la habitación, un piano de cola negro precioso.

La librería llevaba a un incredible solarium. El techo y paredes exteriores eran solo ventanas con un conjunto de puertas francesas en el medio que llevaba a una azotea. Aún había luz pero la puesta de sol proyectaba sombras en la habitación. Nos quedamos en la biblioteca. Podía imaginar pasar los días aquí. Era como algo lejos de mis sueños.

"Estas son mis habitaciones favoritas," Edward dijo casi con timidez.

Pasé mis dedos ligeramente por los costados de una fila de libros. Apuesto a que tenía todos los clásicos, algunos se veían tan antiguos, como si hubiesen estado en su familia por siempre.

"Creo que también es el mío." Le sonreí. Él estaba de pie junto al piano, mirándome. "Ha leído todos estos libros, Señor Masen?"

Rió entre dientes. "No, pero está en mi lista de deseos el hacerlo."

"Tienes una lista de desos?" Mi interés se despertó. "Qué otra cosa hay?"

"Eso es algo personal, no crees?"

"Oh, puedes preguntar cada detalle de mi existencia, pero yo no consigo saber nada personal acerca de ti, huh?"

"Yo te considero mucho mas interesante que yo," dijo, sus dedos caminando por las teclas del piano.

"Me pediste que te diera otra oportunidad de demostrarme que hay alguien que vale la pena conocer. Tienes que darme algo."

Se acercó a mi con cautela. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a través del solarium hacia la azotea. Desde allí podíamos ver toda la propiedad. Había dos caballos pastando en un terreno próximo a lo que supuse eran los establos.

"Nunca he traído a una cita aquí antes," admitió, mirándome con aquellas imposiblemente largas pestañas que enmarcaban esos ojos que me derretían. "No dejo que la gente conozca esta parte de mi vida, usualmente. Soy un hombre complicado, Isabella. No puedo negar eso," dijo, dando su espalda a la vista y apoyado en la baranda mientras él miraba hacia mis pies. Él lanzó un vistazo a mi rostro. Le sonreí con simpatía por que me daba cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser honesto y no le estaba resultando fácil. Su malestar era evidente, pero había algo más.

"Ahora Señor Masen, eres mas difícil de leer de lo que nadie podría ser, pero reconozco el miedo cuando lo veo. Qué es lo que te asusta?" pregunté, tomando sus propias palabras.

"Tú," dijo, haciendo detener mi corazón. "Tengo secretos, y tengo demonios; cosas que a veces hacen que no le guste mucho a la gente. Por alguna razón, quiero que tú me quieras."

Edward Masen, uno de los empresarios más ricos y de mayor éxito en el mundo, tenía miedo de mí y quería que él me gustase. Eso era completamente alucinante.

Tomé un profundo, aliento. "Me gusta tu casa. Realmente me gusta tu cocina." Apretó sus labios, tratando de no reír. "_Amo_ tu biblioteca." Asintió con la cabeza pero no interrumpió. "No soy una fan de tus cambios de humor, pero esta cita es un millón de veces mejor que la de la semana pasada."

"Por lo que podría adivinar que te gustaré en el futuro?" preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Podia adivinar que esta relación iría en muchas direcciones – buenas y malas. La mala me asustaba hasta morir. La buena me hacía querer arriesgarme.

"Si me dejas ganar en la Wii la próxima vez, tal vez me lo pensaré."

Se echó a reír como un niño sin preocupaciones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "tú sabes tu trampa, y yo soy muy competitivo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Quieres gustarme..."

Dejó de reír, y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron. Sentí como mi corazón aceleró el ritmo. Yo quería gustarle, también. Él podría no amar nada, pero al menos era capaz de que algo le guste.

"Ya lo hago, Isabella. Ya lo hago."

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un instante, recordándome que había olvidado mencionar que también era una gran fan de su capacidad para besar.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bombo =Una chica estúpida, no lo quise traducir por que suena mejor así jijijj<strong>

***Slut= Una mujer con la moral de un hombre.**

***Houdini= Un tipo experto en escape. XDDDD**

**ay! mi dios! pero miren que lindos *O***

**Ok, nuestro Edward no es tan malito...de a poco lo vamos conociendo **

**Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Son un amor.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capi.**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia.**

**Sé que la actu corresponde el viernes, pero hagamos como que ya es viernes ;) **

**Agradecer primero que todo a todas las personas que han dejado su rw, a los que han agregado a alertas, las que me han enviado MP muchas gracias por hacerme reír muchos son muy graciosos, gracias tambien a las lectoras silenciosas que pasan calladitas cada semana.**

**Ok, este capi es bastante interesante por que es algo asi como una montaña rusa, pasas por diferentes emociones y vaya, es muy muy guay, ya me entenderan cuando lo lean.**

**Alguien en un rw me pidió que traduzca el titulo del fic, ok Fridays at noon: Viernes a medio día. No quise colocarle asi al fic por que en realidad suena un poco feo, suena mas lindo el nombre original en ingles...espero compartan esa sensación. Si no, pues ya esta puesto nada que hacerle.**

**Vale, no las entretengo más. Espero lo disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, La historia a **troublefollows1017 ella es la mente brillante y la maravilla de persona que me dejo traducirlo.****_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<br>Viernes, Julio 16 medio día.

Esta había sido la semana más surrealista de mi vida. Estuve cenando con Edward Masen, playboy multimillonario, CEO de una empresa global de software, y un gran cabezota. Nuestra cita del viernes pasado terminó con una nota alta. Él me besó en su azotea, mientras mirábamos la puesta de sol, y luego nos sentamos en la biblioteca a hablar de nuestros libros favoritos hasta que bostecé. Él trató de convencerme para que Brady conduzca a mi hogar, pero nos comprometimos a que solo me seguiría a mi hogar. Edward estaba seguro de que mi carro no llegaría a la ciudad, pero lo logró muy bien.

Él me invitó el sábado durante todo el día para ver el resto de su mansión. Todo era impresionante como la casa principal. Visitamos a los caballos primero. Él tenía cuatro -Un Friesian negro, un Arabian mare gris, y dos Palominos. No conocía mucho sobre caballos, pero Jasper, quedó impresionado cuando le hablé sobre ellos. Mi favorito fue el Friesian llamado Twilight porque me recordaba a Edward. El caballo era hermoso y fuerte pero oscuro y de aspecto peligroso al mismo tiempo. Tenía un carácter muy de acuerdo a Edward, quién se sorprendió cuando Twilight se me acercó y bajó la cabeza como una mascota. Me parecía que tenía afinidad por los hombres con temperamento.

Después de visitar los establos, Edward me mostró la piscina cubierta. Tuve que rechazar su muy persuasiva invitación a bañarse desnudo, a pesar de que estaba comenzando a preguntarme como se vería ese hombre bajo su camisa con botones. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que mi atracción física hacia él no aumentaba cada día.

Luego, caminamos por tres dormitorios, tres baños, la casa de huéspedes de dos pisos. La cual era la más bonita casa que jamás había visitado o vivido. Edward tenía personas muy afortunadas.

También vimos una película en su cine privado. No fue tan diferente de ir a un cine normal, exceptuando que éramos los únicos allí. Había una pantalla de cine a tamaño completo, los más cómodos asientos en los que me hubiera sentado, y su propio puesto de concesión, completo con todo tipo de de dulces que se pueda imaginar y una gran cantidad de popcorn.

El domingo, Edward me llevó a almorzar al Café Campagne, otro pequeño, lugar sin pretensiones que dijo que le recordaba a lugares en los que le gustaba comer cuando se encontraba en Paris. Después de la comida, fuimos a la Olympic Sculpture Park ubicado a lo largo de la costa. Solo pasamos el día juntos, ya que él tenía algunos negocios que revisar el domingo en la noche. Él dijo algo sobre el Mercado asiático. No tenía idea lo que eso significaba. A veces me preguntaba si ese hombre dormía. Su Blackberry siempre sonaba y vibraba día y noche.

Edward vivía en su finca los fines de semana pero tenía un condominio para los días de semana. Nosotros cenamos allí el lunes y miércoles en la noche. Charlotte seguía a Edward donde se quedaba, por lo que debía reconocer, que comí bien esas dos noches. El condominio de Edward estaba en uno de los rascacielos a lo largo de la costa. Había grandes ventanales que daban una vista panorámica de la bahía Elliot, la ciudad, y las montañas. Podía ver la montaña Rainier hasta Olympics. Su apartamento estaba decorado mucho más moderno que su casa. Todo era muy elegante y monocromático. Tenía un poco de gris, negro, y blanco. Era un lugar impresionante pero más impersonal que su casa. No habían fotos, CD's, libros, ninguna señal de quién era Edward realmente en su departamento.

Durante toda la semana, Edward mantuvo a raya sus cambios de humor, y era difícil negar que eso me gustara. Realmente, realmente me gustaba. Él aún era intimidante, pero podía ver que había un lado más suave de él. No le gustaba demostrarlo, pero ahí estaba.

Anoche, sin embargo, Edward me había invitado a que me una a su cena que daría en su finca. Le había prometido a Jasper una noche de pizza y películas, por lo que tuve que declinar. Eso no le vino bien al señor Masen, quién aparentemente estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Cuando no me dejé llevar por sus amenazas y comentarios ridículos, me colgó fríamente. Jasper, desafortunadamente, escuchó todos los argumentos. Él estaba tan enojado con Edward que me hizo sentir mal, él no lo dejaría pasar. Después de escucharlo referirse a Edward cientos de veces como el príncipe no encantado, tuve que recurrir a las amenazas de que quemaría todas las revistas Maxim* que guardaba en el cajón de su cama si lo decía otra vez.

Mi príncipe no encantado se atrasó algunos minutos en su almuerzo. No estaba segura de qué esperar, como de costumbre. Parecía que cada viernes nos enfrentábamos con algún problema sin resolver. Esperaba que después de haber dormido, se iba a dar cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo.

"Boo." Jasper me sorprendió al salir de la cocina.

"Qué estás hacienda aquí?" le pregunté, empujando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

"Estaba muriendo por alguna comida francesa y pensé por qué no ir al restaurante de mi hermana y molestar a mi mejor amiga?"

Jasper era bueno en muchas cosas, mentir no era una de ellas.

"Mmmhmm," murmuré escéptica.

"Jaz?" Rosalie salió de su oficina, mirándolo tan sorprendida como yo.

Jasper le dio a su hermana un abrazo de saludo. "Tienes una mesa para mí en la sección de Bella? Necesito alguna atención personalizada esta tarde. Podrías mantenerla en el comedor principal mientras estoy aquí?"

Lo golpeé duro en el hombro. "Estás aquí por culpa de él, no es así?"

"Ow!"

"Él quién?" Rosalie preguntó.

"No hace falta que me mantengas lejos de él!"

"Él quién?" Rosalie repitió.

Jasper no estuvo de acuerdo. "La semana pasada, tu odiabas a ese chico cuando venías a trabajar y acordaste una segunda cita con ese tipo al momento que llegaste a casa. Tú me mandaste a volar la semana pasada. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder. No confío en él."

"_Él quién_?" Rosalie gritó otra vez.

"Edward Masen," respondí, sin mostrar la locura en mis ojos, por la sobreprotección de mi mejor amigo.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios! Cada maldita semana!" Rosalie levantó las manos con desesperación. Ella me señaló mientras hablaba con su hermano. "Ella te ha puesto así? Ella te pidió que vengas y hagas esto, así no haría que ella trabaje en el comedor privado?"

"No! Yo quiero trabajar en el comedor privado hoy," Respondí en lugar de él.

"Ella no me pidió venir aquí, Rose. Lo que me recuerda, que estoy enojado contigo por no escuchar sus quejas sobre el maltrato que sufrió. Ese tipo Masen tiene serios problemas y la envuelve a ella. Puedes por favor enviar a alguien más allá?"

"No!" Rosalie y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, vi a Ángela conduciendo a Edward al comedor privado. Podría haber estado feliz de verlo excepto por que llevaba a una mujer aferrada a su brazo. Por el aspecto de sus cosas, ella no era alguien que trabajaba para él. Ellos se veían muy..._amigables_. Ella era pequeña y tenía un oscuro, cabello en puntas. Me tome un minuto, pero me di cuenta que ella era la chica sonriente que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él en la foto de su sala de estar. Una antigua novia, tal vez? Ella era obviamente alguien que se ve lo suficientemente bien como para que él la tuviera en una fotografía en su casa. Ella era también alguien que él decidió utilizar para castigarme por rechazar una cita con él.

Antes de que ellos subieran las escaleras, Edward volvió su vista hacia los tres pillándonos mirándolo en su dirección. Se detuvo y trajo a su pequeño juguetito. Odiaba esos juegos. Odiaba que Jasper estuviera en lo cierto, y yo estuviera equivocada.

"Señorita Hale. Jasper. Isabella." Su ceja arqueada cuando dijo mi nombre, como si él me estuviera incentivando a actuar ante su malvado plan.

"Señor Masen." Rosalie se puso delante de mi y de su hermano con un encendido encanto a todo volumen. "Cómo está esta tarde?"

Si él estaba esperando una reacción por parte mía, él no obtendría ninguna. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Esa misteriosa mujer estaba vestida sofisticadamente pero con un extraño cuello de tortuga de manga larga a mediados de julio. Ella se aferraba al brazo de Edward con ambas manos. Ella era tan diferente de la perdedora de su almuerzo de la semana pasada, quiero decir, cita. Esta cita actual tenía una amigable sonrisa; de hecho parecía estar sonriéndome. Yo quería odiarla, pero si él pensaba que yo iba a dejar que utilice a otra pobre chica para que saliera una noche con él, estaba completamente equivocado.

"Es viernes, no me puedo quejar...mucho." él me dirigió la última parte. Su cita le dio un manotazo y rodó los ojos como yo lo hacía. Genial, ella tenía agallas, también.

"Bien, los llevaremos a usted y su huésped a ubicarse, y luego le enviaré a su mesero."

Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que ella dijo _mesero _no _mesera_.

Él se apresuró a responderle. "Hay alguna razón por la que Isabella no estará en el comedor privado hoy?"

"Nosotros queremos a Isabella. Por favor. Estaré tan decepcionada," su cita se quejó.

Ella era parte de esto? Ella iba de voluntaria a ayudarlo para ponerme celosa?

Jasper hizo a un lado a su hermana y se puso cara a cara con Edward. "Sabes qué Masen? Eres un verdadero idiota. Tú no obtendrás lo que quieres solo por aparecer aquí...o qué? La harás sentirse mal? No eres más que un niño mimado que nunca ha oído la palabra no. Es un poco patético."

Eso hizo que la invitada de Edward lo mirara de vuelta. "Discúlpame? Con quién crees que estás hablando para decir eso?"

"Él no te debería haber traído aquí."

"Realmente? A Edward no se le permite traer a quién quiera para almorzar?" ella preguntó con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Jasper, detente," Le rogué. La verdad era esa, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward. Si él quería almorzar con otras mujeres, no estaba en posición de decirle que no podía. Al igual que como Jasper era mi amigo, quizás esa chica era la suya.

Jasper me ignoró completamente. "Personalmente, me importa un comino con quién almuerce, pero cuando él trae a una mujer al lugar donde trabaja la otra mujer con la que sale, él es un idiota."

La defensora de cabello oscuro de Edward frunció el ceño hacia Jasper. "Podrías por favor dejar de llamar a mi hermano idiota? Está comenzando a molestarme."

"Tu hermano?" grité con horror.

"Hola," ella dijo, maniobrando hábilmente alrededor de Jasper hasta llegar a mí. "Soy Alice la hermana de Edward. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Isabella. Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. OK, no tanto como lo habitual, pero él me habló un poco sobre ti, que en términos de Edward es mucho." Sin previo aviso, esta persona llamada Alice me envolvió en un abrazo.

"Alice." Edward suspiró. Parecía terriblemente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

"Señor Masen, me disculpo por mis trabajadores y por mi hermano," Rosalie dijo, empujando a Jasper lejos de Edward y mirándome. "Ellos se las arreglarán conmigo, se lo puedo asegurar."

_Genial._ Ahora estaba en problemas y sin haber hecho algo. Iba a matar a Jasper.

"Ow, Rose!" Jasper gritó cuando ella lo empujó una segunda vez.

Edward sonrió. "Señorita Hale, su hermano puede carecer de algunas habilidades sociales, pero estoy seguro que su corazón estuvo en el lugar correcto. En cuanto a la señorita Swan, no podemos echarle la culpa por despertar la naturaleza sobre protectora de los que se preocupan por ella, podemos?"

"Supongo que no," Rosalie se conformó, no pareciendo tan feliz por eso.

"Así que este es el amigo que nos está robando tu presencia esta noche," Alice dijo, mirando a mi compañero de cuarto lleno de remordimientos.

"Estoy confundida," admití, necesitando presionar el botón de reinicio de esta jodida conversación.

Edward no pudo contener su sonrisa por mi desconcierto. Él tenía una gran sonrisa. "Mi hermana a vuelto a la ciudad, y quería presentarlas a las dos en la cena de esta noche, pero dado que tenías planes con Jasper, opté por traerla a almorzar aquí y que se conocieran. Parece que fue confundida con otra persona."

"Muy mal," Jasper reconoció abiertamente. Se dirigió a Alice en lugar de a Edward. "Perdón por mi gran bocota. Bella es como una hermana, tiendo a ser un poco protector."

"Creo que es muy dulce que te enfrentes así por tus amigos, pero creo que es mejor que para la próxima vez compruebes los hechos antes de comenzar a lanzar insultos," Alice dijo, volviendo a su lugar junto a su hermano. "Hagamos algo. Por qué no mejor tú e Isabella vienen esta noche a cenar? Hacemos un cuarteto y así todos conseguimos pasar un tiempo con Isabella."

No me di cuenta que estaba pidiendo algo muy importante. Edward se veía bastante contento con la idea. Al parecer el niño mimado se iba a salir con la suya nuevamente.

"Um..." Jasper me miró y luego volvió a mirar a Alice. "Seguro."

Así fue como Edward y yo teníamos una cita doble con su hermana y mi compañero de departamento. Esta sería una tarde muy interesante.

* * *

><p>"Pierde!" Jasper torció con fuerza su puño mientras trataba en vano golpear con el control de la Wii. Nunca me había dado cuenta que mi compañero de departamento era tan competitivo como nuestro anfitrión de esa noche.<p>

Me había salido el tiro al revés.

"Dejaré de fumar si continúan con esa basura," advertí.

"Es bueno saber que ella es buena perdedora no importa si ella va perdiendo," Edward dijo desde su lugar en el sofá. "Pensé que solo era yo."

Rodé mis ojos hacia él. "Yo _no _ soy un mal perdedor. Ustedes dos juegan sucio, y eso es desagradable."

Edward y Jasper me miraron y luego se vieron el uno al otro.

"Mala perdedora," dijeron ambos al unísono con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Déjenme. Alice, quieres jugar conmigo?" pregunté moviendo el control remoto, el cual ella tomó con entusiasmo.

"Oh, yo sé todo acerca de jugar sucio." Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Un sonriente Edward se levantó y me tomó de la mano. "Subiremos a la azotea. Ustedes dos estarán bien sin nosotros, asumo?"

"Prometo no herir tanto su ego," Alice respondió, reiniciando la Wii para otro juego. "Vamos, Señor Hale."

"Oh, tráigalo, Señorita Masen," él dijo, frotándose las manos. Jasper estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No tenía ninguna preocupación de que se sintiera mal al dejarlo solo.

Edward me condujo escaleras arriba y a través de mis habitaciones favoritas. Estaba oscuro pero había una pequeña luz, una cálida noche. Él comenzó a hacer fuego en la chimenea, y nos sentamos alrededor de las sillas Adirondack*. Edward estaba vestido de manera informal esta noche-bien, casual para Edward. Se había cambiado el traje por un caro jeans oscuro y un sweeter con un botón negro y tenía las mangas remangadas. A veces me preguntaba si ese hombre era dueño de una tienda de camisas. Casi podía imaginarlo trabajando en camisa y corbata.

Había una botella de vino y dos copas esperándonos. Edward debió haber tenido planeado el traerme hasta acá todo el tiempo. Me senté con las piernas dobladas bajo mi cuerpo, observando las llamaradas del fuego delante de mí, bebiendo del vaso de vino tinto que me había entregado.

Alice Masen era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Ella era extremadamente alegre y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a su melancólico hermano mayor. Ella sacaba el lado más relajado de él, aunque, era muy agradable de ver. Ella era algo vaga al decir lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, diciendo que trabajaba en una organización sin fines de lucro. Ella preparaba un campamento "especial" para niños. Edward la detuvo de decir algo más, cambiando el tema rápidamente. Eso fue extraño pero no para el mercurial Señor Masen. Me gustaba Alice. Ella se veía muy motivada pero de una manera diferente a la de su hermano. Alice Masen era una mujer de privilegios, pero no por eso se comportaba arrogante o presuntuosa. Parecía tener los pies bien firmes en la tierra.

En el almuerzo pude darme cuenta que su elección de ropa podía tener algo que ver con las cicatrices que se veían en manos y cuello. No sabía que tan extensas eran, pero algo me decía que cubrían más de su cuerpo de lo que se dejaba ver. Pensé en preguntarle a Edward qué le había ocurrido, pero yo no quería arruinar la buena noche que íbamos a tener pareciendo mal educada involucrándome en un tema delicado.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" La voz de Edward me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba.

Yo reí por su ocurrencia. "Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me agrada tu hermana."

"Ella es tan agradable que fue capaz de conquistarte en un día?"

"Es difícil de creer que alguien como ella pueda estar relacionado con alguien como tú, ella es _tan _agradable," me burlé.

"Soy tan malo, huh?"

"Ustedes dos son tan diferentes."

Se quedó mirando el fuego. Las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos, por lo que me era imposible poder leer sobre cómo se sentía.

"Ella y yo somos muy diferentes," dijo con tristeza.

"Son tan diferentes y a la vez iguales," aclaré, no gustándome su tono sombrío. "Ella es muy confiada y segura de sí misma, como tú. Ella parece saber lo que quiere y como conseguirlo. Eso es muy como tú. Tú sabes, ahora que pienso sobre eso, ella es del tipo de persona feliz vamos a tener suerte."

Edward se rió entre dientes antes de beber un sorbo de su copa. "Ella es una Buena persona, _como tú_."

Odiaba que él pensara que no era una buena persona. Yo quería creer que él era una buena persona. Yo necesitaba que fuera una buena persona si esto iba a convertirse en algo real.

"Ella te adora, así que no puedes ser tan malo. Ella no te tiene miedo-eso es seguro." La relación de Alice con él me daba esperanza de que todo lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo no estaba destinada a terminarse y romper mi corazón.

"Tú lo tienes?" Los ojos de Edward se volvieron a centrar en mí.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo le tenía menos miedo esta semana. Él no me había dado una razón para temerle, aún.

"Ven aquí," dijo tranquilamente. "Siéntate conmigo."

Me levanté y puse la copa de vino en la mesa que estaba junto a él. Se ubicó lo más lejos que pudo de su asiento y separó las piernas. Me situé entre ellas y me apoyé en su cuerpo. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y acarició mi pelo con su nariz. Él no decía nada, pero sentí que él estaba tratando de demostrar que no le tuviera miedo.

Rodeada por sus brazos, no sentía miedo. De hecho, nunca me había sentido tan relajada. Quizás era culpa del vino, pero yo estaba más que contenta.

"Me encanta la forma en que hueles," susurró.

No pude evitar ocultar la sonrisa que me produjeron sus palabras, pero él no podía verme. Asombrosamente, esta no era la primera vez en esta semana que utilizaba la palabra amor. El hombre que no amaba nada amó cuando me puse el color azul y la forma en que olía mi cabello. Eso debería significar algo.

"Deberíamos hacer s'mores*. No creo que tengas una bolsa jumbo de malvaviscos, una bolsa de Hershey*, y un paquete de galletas listo y esperando?" giré la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo.

"No creo que Charlotte tenga nada de eso en la lista de compras para esta semana. De hecho, nunca he tenido un s´more. Suena…confuso."

Rodé mis ojos. "Nunca has hecho un s'more? Incluso cuando eras un niño, y básicamente tu trabajo era causar problemas?"

Su sonrisa me sacudió mientras me apoyaba en él. "No, no he tenido, incluso en ese entonces."

"Qué diablos comían cuando iban a acampar?"

"Nunca he ido de camping," él admitió.

Giré la mitad superior de mi cuerpo, quedando así frente a él. "Nunca has ido de camping? Jamás?" el movió su cabeza. "Tú vives cerca de algunos de los más bellos parques nacionales y estatales del país, y nunca has ido de camping?"

"Por qué debería ir de camping cuando tengo una lujosa cama King-size esperando en casa?"

"Para estar en comunión con la naturaleza. Para dormir bajo las estrellas. Para comer Hot Dog y s'mores alrededor de una fogata. Es divertido." Enumeré mis razones.

"Oh, Isabella, si tú me dieras la oportunidad, te aseguro que podríamos tener mucha diversión en mi cama King-size," replicó con voz ronca. Él tocó mis labios con sus dedos.

Me di la vuelta, volviendo a quedar de espaldas a él, mis mejillas hirviendo más que el fuego.

"Trataré de pensar en tu cama si vas de camping conmigo," negocié, pensando que el rechazaría la oferta. En realidad me era imposible pensar en Edward dentro de una tienda de campaña.

"Bien, el próximo fin de semana, acamparemos una noche, y luego pasarás la noche aquí junto a mí," él replicó, presionando sus labios contra mi sien.

Incline mi cabeza dudosa. "En serio?"

"Por qué no?"

"Podría causar algunos problemas."

"Tú tendrás que dormir conmigo."

Él dijo como si eso fuese algo malo. No sonaba tan mal después de todo. Sonaba como algo que estaría dispuesta a hacer incluso si él no acampara conmigo.

"Creo que tenemos un acuerdo," dije, tratando de no sonar afectada aunque en realidad si me afectase la idea de pasar dos noches con Edward.

"Supongo que lo haremos," él murmuró. "Ponte de pie, quiero que mires mi rostro."

Me dio un ligero empujón y me giró. Luego me puse a horcajadas de él. Sus manos acariciando suavemente mi cara

"Tienes alguna idea de lo que haría por ti, Isabella?" debe de haber sido una pregunta retórica, porque antes de que pudiera hablar, él estaba besándome. Este no fue en absoluto dulce. Este fue un vamos-a-comenzar-a-follar.

Cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba. Las manos de Edward pasaron de mi cara a mis caderas, así él podía aumentar la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Su erección era notable, presionando contra mí donde fuera posible. Comenzaría a gemir vergonzosamente dentro de un minuto. Una de sus manos se abrió camino hasta mi pecho, amasando por encima de mi camiseta.

Las cosas comenzaron a volverse más calientes, y él comenzó a sacar mi blusa con una mano y tirando hacia abajo la copa de mi sostén con la otra. Tenía que detenerlo.

"Tu hermana y Jasper podrían venir en cualquier momento."

Mis brazos querían detenerlo, pero eso realmente no le impidió continuar. Él tenía ambas manos debajo de mi blusa y estaba pellizcando el ahora pezón descubierto.

"No deberías preocuparte por eso." Él tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia él. Él estaba besando mi cuello mientras me retorcía para poder alejarme.

"Edward, detente," insistí, luchando por mantener mi blusa puesta. "Ellos podrían venir aquí."

"No me preocupan," gruñó antes de agachar la cabeza y pasar su lengua por mi pezón erecto.

"Ellos podrían venir," discutí, solo porque la última cosa que necesitaba era que Jasper me viera dándole a Edward lo que parecía un baile semidesnuda. Nunca escucharía el final de eso. Mi resistencia física era vacilante, no obstante. A mi cuerpo le gustaba lo que Edward podría llegar a hacerle; partes de mi cuerpo estaban más que a gusto por lo que nadie había logrado provocar.

"No me preocupan," afirmó. Sus ojos se movieron a los míos, y ellos estaban en llamas. Era una mezcla intensa entre lujuria e ira, necesidad y molestia.

Me tomó la cara otra vez y me besó con fuerza. Yo estaba completamente hundida y le devolví el beso con la misma pasión. Él me dejó ir y volvió a levantar mi blusa.

"No sabemos con certeza que ellos no vendrán," gemí, negándome a levantar los brazos como último recurso de defensa.

"Maldita sea!" él bramó. De algún modo, me levantó con él en una especie de furiosa muestra de fuerza.

Ahora, estaba asustada.

Él me tomó los brazos con fuerza. "Ella sabe que te traje aquí para sentarnos junto al fuego! Ella no va a venir aquí sabiendo que hay fuego! Mierda!"

Lleno de una inexplicable rabia, me lanzó hacia atrás en la silla antes de patear la mesa derramando las copas de vino que allí estaban. Las copas y el vino salieron disparados. Edward se fue hacia el otro extreme de la azotea y se agarró de la barandilla. Con la cabeza gacha, él rugió en la oscuridad, gritando obscenidades al mundo quizás a todos o a nadie.

Mi corazón bombeó el doble, mi cuerpo no respondía a la lucha o huida. Yo no iba a pelear o huir de él, sin embargo. Fijé mi blusa y me puse de pie. No pensé que sería seguro acercarme a él, así que me quedé atrás, tratando de llevar mi cabeza a entender lo que había pasado.

Alice no vendría aquí a causa del fuego? Las cicatrices, tal vez tenía algo que ver con las cicatrices.

Edward se enderezó pero siguió dándole vuelta a los hechos. Poco a poco di unos pasos hacia él. Me dolía el pecho debido al incesante golpeteo de mi corazón. Me temblaban las manos cuando puse una sobre su espalda.

"No entiendo," susurré, sorprendida de que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca. "Por qué Alice no puede venir si ella sabe que estamos junto al fuego?"

"No quiero hablar de eso," espetó ferozmente.

Mi mano se retrajo como si hubiera atrapado algo. Quería salir corriendo por las escaleras y llegar donde Alice y Jasper. Me arrepentí de haberlo enojado. Sentía mucho que su hermana se hubiese quemado posiblemente en un incendio. Más que todo, estaba triste porque no sabía qué hacer con él cuando se ponía así.

"Lo siento. Sabiendo como es Jasper, podía imaginar que vendría a ver como estaba. No soy experta en lo que respecta a relaciones sexuales, me avergüenzo con facilidad. No tenía la intención de-"

Edward se dio la vuelta con un dolor torturado que emanaba de sus ojos. Era inconfundible incluso a la sombra de la noche.

"Jesús, me estás pidiendo disculpas?"

"Creo que...quiero decir, si...no lo sé." Era un desastre parloteando.

Él me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos. La semana pasada cuando él mismo se denominó complicado, no tenía la menor idea de lo realmente complicado que podía ser. Las citas con Edward eran como estar en una montaña rusa, arriba y abajo, un salvaje paseo lleno de giros y vueltas, una emoción terrible y completamente terrorífica al mismo tiempo.

"Tú y Jasper deberían ir a su hogar. No te quiero en la carretera demasiado tarde," dijo tratando de mantenerse controlado.

Así, él se mantuvo distante. Me tomó la mano con cuidado y se aseguró de evitar todos los vidrios rotos que estaban en el suelo. No hablamos nada cuando nos dirigimos de vuelta a la sala de juegos. Se podía oír la risa de Alice desde el pasillo. Ella y Jasper estaban terminando una partida de billar cuando entramos.

"Eres un tramposo!" Jasper sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad luego de que Alice golpeara la última bola.

Sin arrepentirse, Alice se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. "Debería disculparme pero eres una presa fácil."

Él le entregó un billete de veinte dólares que ella deslizó en su bolsillo trasero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Jasper e Isabella deben irse. Es tarde," Edward anunció, causando que el rostro de ambos decayera.

"Vamos, necesito otra oportunidad para recuperar mi dinero," Jasper se quejó.

"Crees que me puedas ganas después del último partido?" Alice animó.

"Oh, Puedo y lo haré."

"Hablas mucho para un chico que acaba de perder frente a mí cuando realmente yo no estaba tratando tanto!"

"No estabas tratando, huh?" Jasper rió.

Así los dos bromearon de ida y vuelta, Edward caminó hacia Alice y tomó su taco de billar.

"Es hora de que se vayan," él dijo severamente.

Alice miró hacia él y luego a mí. Yo no era tan buena como Edward para cubrir mis emociones. Estaba segura que aún parecía un poco afectada. Ella centró su atención de vuelta a su hermano.

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó con una mirada acusadora.

"Nada," dijo calmadamente.

Gracias a Dios que ella no me preguntó. Yo no me veía capaz hablando sin tener la voz temblorosa.

"Invitaste a Bella a almorzar con Carlisle y Esme mañana?" Alice preguntó, sin dejarse intimidar por su fría actitud.

Edward bajó la voz, su descontento por la mención de ese almuerzo con gente que no tenía claro quiénes eran. "Ella no puede. Ellos necesitan irse. _Ahora._"

Alice no fue la única que noté que se estremeció. Jasper había dejado su taco de billar y estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

"Vamos," él susurró antes de marcharnos a Edward y Alice. "Gracias por la cena, Edward. Alice, obtendré mi dinero de vuelta para otra oportunidad. Buenas noches."

Rápidamente me sacó de la habitación. No dije nada y tampoco lo hicieron Alice o Edward. Gran parte de la noche había sido perfecta. Tuvimos una gran cena. Alice fue una divertida y agradable compañía. Haciéndonos sentir bien a pesar de que estuviésemos incómodos.

Jasper abrió la puerta para mí y luego corrió alrededor del coche para subirse en el asiento del conductor. Él no dijo ni una palabra hasta que nos llevó a la reja.

"Qué demonios ocurrió, Bella? Él te dañó? Juro por Dios que si te hizo daño, volveré allí y lo mataré. No me importa lo grandes que sean sus mierdas de guardias de seguridad."

Negué con mi cabeza, incapaz de hablar coherentemente cuando mis emociones y pensamientos eran una maraña difusa. Antes de darme cuenta, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

"Júrame que no te hizo daño," Jasper dijo, con un poco de pánico. "Júralo, o regresaré allá."

Negué vigorosamente con la cabeza y limpie mi rostro con ambas manos. "Él no me hizo daño."

No sabía si eso era verdad o mentira. O era un poco de ambos. Él fue agresivo, sexualmente, físicamente, y verbalmente, pero yo no creía que él _quisiera_ dañarme. Lo que él quería era que me fuera. No estaba segura de cómo me sentía con respecto a eso. Yo quería algo de él, darme algo, para que pudiese comenzar a entender sus estados de ánimo. Tal vez había demasiados muros que cruzar. Tal vez él solo quería ahorrarme la molestia de tratar de lograr un imposible.

Gracias al poco tráfico y la conducción frenética de Jasper, regresamos a la ciudad en tan solo quince minutos. Fui directo a mi habitación y hundí la cara en la almohada. Me dejé caer deshecha al cerrar la puerta. Jasper no dijo nada, dándome el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba.

Cuando sentí que todo lo negativo había disminuido, fui a la cama. Me cambié de ropa y me puse una andrajosa polera de la UW y un pantalón corto de algodón. Amarré mi cabello en un moño suelto y comprobé mi rostro en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta para ir al baño. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, no había manera de ocultarlos. Esperaba que Jasper se hubiera ido a dormir.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, vi luz bajo su puerta. Él había ido a su habitación pero todavía estaba despierto. Casi estaba entrando al baño cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Jasper salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pensar. De pie al otro lado de la puerta estaba Edward.

"Ni lo pienses. Desaparece," Jasper dijo, tratando de cerrar la puerta en sus narices. La mano de Edward se interpuso en la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

"Por favor," Edward dijo con cansancio.

"Déjalo, Jaz," grazné, mi voz rasgada producto del llanto.

Jasper no quería saber nada. "Tú solo lloraste por una hora y media. Creo que él te ha hecho suficiente daño por una noche."

"Déjalo entrar," repetí con voz un poco más clara.

Edward empujó suavemente al pasar junto a Jasper y me siguió a mi habitación sin decir una palabra. Cerré la puerta, sabiendo que Jasper estaría volando por ahí como un halcón.

"Mi hermana está muy triste por no despedirse adecuadamente. Ella espera que esta no sea la última noche que te vea."

"Me siento mal, también," respondí con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta, y mi mano aún en el pomo de la puerta. No había prometido volverla a ver, aunque ella parecía sentirlo más por Edward que por mí.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo, algo que parecía haber hecho en repetidas ocasiones desde la última vez que lo vi.

"No quiero que me tengas miedo," él dijo, con su voz cargada de pesar.

"No lo tengo." Él me lanzó una mirada que me permitió saber que no me creía y que él no estaba de buen humor. "Estoy aterrorizada," confesé.

Mis palabras parecieron producirle real dolor. Hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza. "Me gustaría decirte que tú no deberías estar así."

Incluso él me podía decir que no me asustase, pero no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera. La realidad es que esa era la mitad de la razón por la que había estado llorando. El miedo no debería ser la emoción predominante en una relación.

"Yo no estaba preparado para eso. Yo no tenía pensado traer a mi hermana tan pronto. Charlotte había mantenido su boca cerrada, esto no debería haber sido un problema," él escupió.

De repente me sentí muy mal por Charlotte. Estaba segura que ella escuchaba todo sobre lo infeliz que era, si es que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

"Desafortunadamente, mi hermana supo de ti, y ella puede ser muy difícil de rechazar cuando desea demasiado algo." Él dio otro ejemplo de cómo Alice era exactamente igual a su hermano mayor. "Estar con mi hermana también me produce...pensar en cosas en las que yo no quisiera pensar."

Solté el pomo de la puerta pero mantuve la distancia entre ambos. No sabía que decir, así que me quedé quieta, suponiendo que había más de lo que él decía.

"No sé hacer esto." Mencionó haciendo un gesto entre nosotros. "No sé cómo hacer esto. Debería dejarte sola. No debería pedirte que dejes pasar esto, pero no puedo parar. Estoy enojado contigo por hacerme sentir tan malo, y eso es injusto. Sé que eso es injusto."

Su honestidad una vez más fue inesperada. Cada vez que me convencía que debía alejarme, su vulnerabilidad me regresaba a él. Di un paso hacia él, sintiendo una extraña necesidad de consolarlo.

"Te advertí sobre mí. No soy normal, Isabella. Funciono mejor en un mundo donde yo digo algo y las personas escuchan. Yo no tengo que explicar ni racionalizar del por qué quiero algo. Consigo lo que quiero cuando quiero."

Entendía más que nada eso de él. Esa fue la parte que me hizo sentir miedo esta noche. Nunca quise estar en una posición donde no sentía que tenía el control total de mi cuerpo.

Se sentó en mi cama y se tomó la cabeza. "Yo perdí el control esta noche. Debería haber respetado tus sentimientos y detenerme cuando te lo pregunté. No hay excusa para eso." Él me miró, todo su ser irradiaba sinceridad. "Nunca volverá a suceder. Te lo juro."

Algo me decía que hablaba en serio. Edward parecía ser el tipo de persona que no cometía el mismo error dos veces.

"Te creo," respondí. Me senté a su lado en la cama tratando de mostrarle que no sentía miedo de estar cerca de él. "Yo nunca sé que esperar de ti. Siento como si tuviera que estar con la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Tienes muchos factores desencadenantes. Es como si estuviera en un campo de explosivos, y no importa lo que haga para tratar de evitarlo, estoy destinada a estar fuera. Puede que yo sea el problema aquí."

"Por qué haces eso?" espetó. "Por qué aceptar la culpa tan fácilmente? Yo soy el problema, Isabella. No tú."

"Luego que me hablas. Si quieres seguir intentando esto, lo que sea, trabajar, tengo que saber, para entenderte. Qué pasó contigo y tu hermana?"

Edward se frotó la cara con las manos. Parecía estar en guerra consigo mismo sobre qué decir. "Alice tenía diez años de edad, yo tenía quince. Hubo un incendio, y el lado derecho de su cuerpo está quemado desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Ellos fueron capaces de sofocar las llamas antes de que lleguen a su cara y cabello. Los cirujanos plásticos me dijeron que ella tuvo suerte." Rió sin humor. "Como si todo lo que tuvo que ver con su propio olor a carne quemada nunca hubiera sido considerado _suerte_."

Tragué saliva. No tenía idea de lo trágico que había sido. Me pregunté si él tenía cicatrices físicas también. Sus cicatrices emocionales eran más que evidentes.

Edward suspiró con tristeza y agachó la mirada. "Ella realmente no puede soportar estar cerca del fuego. Ella lo evita. Eso también puede provocar una de esas basuras de estrés post traumático. Ella tiene pesadillas, yo creo."

Cuando pensé en eso, la semana pasada, cuando estuve en su hogar, cada chimenea se encendía sola. Hoy, ninguna de las chimeneas estaba encendida, solo una. Me di cuenta de eso cuando estábamos en el comedor pero no le di demasiada importancia. Estábamos a mediados de julio, Por qué había necesidad de encender las chimeneas? Ahora, sabía que era porque estaba cuidando de Alice, protegiéndola.

"Eso es terrible" traté de no dejar reflejar mi tono de tristeza. "Ella se ve tan fuerte y segura de sí misma."

"Los Masen tenemos una muy buena manera de cubrir nuestras debilidades," Edward replicó, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas. Él acarició la palma de mis manos con sus largos dedos.

"Fuiste herido en el incendio?" tome el riesgo de preguntar.

Él negó con su cabeza pero no habló. Llevó mi mano a sus labios, enviando mariposas a mi estómago en un frenesí. Él podía ser tan amable cuando quería, tan opuesto a como se comportó en la terraza.

"Debió ser muy duro para tus padres," comencé, pero Edward me soltó la mano y de repente se puso de pie.

"Campo minado," él dijo, con los puños apretados a los costados.

Padres- fuera de los límites. Confundiendo, pero bueno saberlo. Me senté en silencio, esperando por él, esperando que recuperara la compostura.

"Gracias por contarme lo de Alice. No presionaré más, lo prometo."

Vi como sus manos se relajaron e hicieron su camino de vuelta a su pelo. Se dio la vuelta, y su expresión era tranquila, pero sus ojos eran distantes.

"Alice y yo almorzaremos con nuestro tío y tía mañana. Si puedo avanzar en el trabajo después de eso, debería estar libre para pasar algún tiempo contigo durante el domingo. Si tú quieres, podrías venir al condominio por la tarde y quedarte a cenar."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Eso suena genial." Él no me quería en su almuerzo con su tía y tío, pero si sus padres eran campo minado, su familia por el momento parecía ser un gran No-no por el momento.

"Debería marcharme. Es tarde y tú deberías descansar," él dijo pareciendo un poco mecánico. Su muro me permitió ver que seguía estando firme en su lugar.

Me puse de pie frente a él, colocando una mano en su pecho. "Gracias por venir a aclarar las cosas. Si me dejas, podemos salir de esto juntos." Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus ojos flamearon y me miró con tal reverencia. "Por ti, Isabella, haría cualquier cosa excepto dejarte." Su mano empujó algunos mechones de pelo caídos por mi rostro. Se inclinó y me besó en los labios, dejando que su boca permaneciera más tiempo sobre la mía por unos segundos. "Buenas noches," él susurró, y luego se marchó.

Él pasó junto a Jasper sin decir una sola palabra y salió del departamento. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la parte trasera del sofá, con los brazos cruzados delante de él, y una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.

"Él es el problema, Bells. Me gusta mucho su hermana, pero él no es nada más que problemas."

Él probablemente tenía razón pero ya no había forma de abandonar este viaje. Yo estaba atada y no podría salir por más que él lo quisiera. Solo podia esperar a que no chocáramos en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>*Revista Maxim = Es una revista para hombres, con mujeres desnudas y todas esas cosas que les gusta mirar. Sinceramente yo no la conocia y cuando la busque, bueno me aparecieron imagenes un poco subidas de tono XD<strong>

***adirondack = Son sillas especiales para terrazas, busquen imagenes en google, son muy lindas.**

***s'mores= es una palabra compuesta chocolate+ marshmellows o tambien otro tipo de combinación hershey+ marshmellows+ galletas, como le pregunta Bella a Edward si tiene todas esas cosas. **

**Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, de verdad es fantastico leer sus rw y leer sus impresiones, algunas son muy acertadas, otras graciosas, otras algo tristes, etc etc pero siempre es lindo leer la opinion de todos ustedes. **

**Pedir disculpas si ven alguna falta de ortografía, pero a veces se pasa una que otra, entre leer, traducir, revisar, buscar algunas palabras compuestas, etc etc...es un poco de trabajo y duele un poco la cabeza buscar cada falta de ortografia, pero trato de que quede lo mas perfecto que se pueda para todas ustedes y que sea facilisimo de leer. No me estoy excusando, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo, es solo para que tengan en consideracion que a veces se puede pasar una que otra falla T.T**

**Pondre un comentario de la autora de este fic con respecto a este capi y al que viene que me parecio interesante:**

_**"Pennyward siempre haciendo caer a nuestra chica. No creo que ella nunca sepa que esperar! Campamento la proxima semana, ** autos, olas si te gusto la escena de la tienda de campaña en eclipse -todo lo que te puedo decir es que Jake no estara en esa tienda.**_

_**Estan contentas de que Alice haya llegado a escena?"**_

**Trataré de ir poniendo los comentarios de ella tambien pues responde a algunas preguntas y generalmente da una miradita hacia el proximo capi ;) creo que es el maximo spoiler que les puedo ir dando. Lo que ella ha puesto en sus notas.**

**Ah! algunas preguntaron si el fic estaba terminado, si lo esta. Tiene secuela y outtakes, para las que sepan ingles vayan leyendo la secuela, esta de muerte ;) !**

**Eso seria todo por hoy, muchas gracias por todo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.!**

**pd: Gracias CaroBereCullen por las acotaciones :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Pues me he atrasado un poco, lo sé, subo el sábado (chile) en realidad se me hizo imposible subir el viernes, pero un día no mata a nadie. Pido las disculpas del caso, lamento mucho la demora de algunas horas.**

**Pues bien, la semana pasada quedamos en que ahora viene el campamento...y siii! vaya se viene genial!**

**Espero les guste el capi, es un poco largo lo sé, pero vale la pena leerlo y se pasa volando. **

**Algunas cosas importantes:**

**- Hay varios nombres que se usan alla en EEUU con respecto a nombres de lugares. Hay una parte donde hacen excursion, no quise traducir esos nombres de rutas por que en realidad sonaban feos. Asi que cuando vean algun nombre raro en la parte cuando salen a caminar, por favor solo son nombres nada mas, no se estan perdiendo nada importante. **

**-Gracias a la niña de la semana pasada que me indico dos errores que cometi con las palabras, dije que podia equivocarme, muchas gracias por hacermelo saber y asi todo queda mucho mas lindo y perfecto :D**

**-Alguien me envio un MP diciendo que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de actualizar un jueves, si se supone que era todos los viernes, lo lamento si a alguien mas le molesto, espero ahora esa misma persona no se enfurezca por que lo subo el sabado T.T**

**Importante: Este capitulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad, por favor si no lo eres, leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a troublefollows1017, yo solo cumplo con traducirla lo mejor que puedo.**_

**Ahora si... a Leer!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<br>Viernes, Julio 23 al medio día.

Gracias a Dios era viernes. Esta había sido una larga semana, y yo estaba lista para una escapada. Más importante, estaba lista para ver a Edward. No lo había visto desde el domingo en la noche. Habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde del domingo juntos, hasta que recibió una llamada. _Maldito Blackberry. _Un problema se estaba gestando en Masen Corporation relacionado con algo llamado Denali. La cena fue interrumpida varias veces por el sonido de su teléfono así que él hizo los arreglos para volar a NY por la noche. Él se veía terriblemente frustrado, considerando que él nunca volaría en un vuelo comercial. Edward, por supuesto, tenía su propio jet privado.

Yo ni siquiera preguntaba cuál era el problema, sabiendo que lo más probable es que solo escuchara la palabra_ campo minado_. No ofreció disculpas, enviándome a casa después de la cena. Él me besó profundamente y prometiendo estar de vuelta a tiempo para ir de camping. Yo no estaba molesta con él en lo más mínimo. Yo entendía que era el jefe de una gran compañía, y él nunca me había dado garantías respecto a su tiempo conmigo. Tal vez yo estaría decepcionada pero ciertamente no lo estaba. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, un enorme ramo de rosas fue entregado en Eclipse con mi nombre en él. Edward consiguió que mi corazón dejase de latir con solo unas palabras escritas en un pequeño trozo de papel.

**Isabella-  
>Estas flores marcan mi promesa de apagar mi celular desde el viernes en la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde. Estaré muy ocupado en comunión con la naturaleza y luego contigo - repetidamente.<br>Atentamente,  
>Edward<strong>

Hoy era la primera vez en cinco semanas que no experimentaría un momento de terror un viernes al medio día. Tal vez esa fue la causa del porque en vez de venir a mi trabajo, yo iría hacia él. _Yo _tenía el día libre. Íbamos de campamento y tendríamos un largo camino por delante. Edward tenía algo de trabajo en la mañana, pero él me indicó que fuera al medio día.

El hombre tras el meson del piso 54 no me dio ningún problema esta vez. Él sonrió cálidamente y llamó a alguien para que me viniera a recibir de inmediato. Alec el asistente vino a través de algunas puertas y me saludó con una confundida sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes, Isabella."

"Buenas tardes, Alec," saludé de vuelta, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir mi infantil entusiasmo. Edward con su repetida promesa de comunión me había mareado como una niña escolar que va camino a un concierto de Justin Bieber.

"Edward me contó que apagará su teléfono durante este viaje con usted. Debería preocuparme porque usted pueda estar planeando perderlo por allí?"

No podía parar de reír. La idea no había pasado por mi mente. Fue bueno saber que Edward había hablado con Alec de nosotros. Yo no era algún amante secreto. No es que yo fuera su amante. Aún. _Dios, espero que no le haya dicho a Alec sobre la parte de ser amante._

"Él y yo estuvimos hablando sobre eso esta mañana, y yo le dije que yo no la culparía después de los problemas que él le ha dado."

"Prometo devolvérselo en una pieza. Espero no traerlo peor," Le aseguré. "Al menos que él realmente me moleste allí."

Alec sonrió. "Sea paciente con él, Isabella. Él se irrita fácilmente, especialmente con las cosas que no se encuentra familiarizado y bajo su control. Él es un gran fan de las zonas cómodas, pero pasando de eso es bueno para él. Yo pienso que _usted_ es bastante buena para él."

Me sorprendió su franqueza. Alec era un empleado, pero yo sentía que ellos tenían una relación de amigos. Él realmente parecía importarle y respetaba a Edward como persona, no solo como jefe.

Pasamos por una multitud de puertas y al pequeño elevador que nos llevaba al piso de la oficina de Edward . Unas pocas pasadas por las cerraduras con la tarjeta de Alec, y estábamos en una habitación con otro asistente de Edward. Alec me la presentó como Maggie.

"Isabella." La sedosa voz de Edward debilitó mis rodillas. Salió de su oficina y caminó hacia mí. La forma en la que me miró hizo elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Me saludó con un dulce abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios estaban fríos contra mis calientes mejillas.

"Le dije a ella que te tenga paciencia allí," Alec bromeó. "Te necesitamos de vuelta el lunes vivo y bien."

"Algo me dice que todo el sábado por la noche y todo el domingo me recuperaré en mi gran y, cómoda cama, yo debería estar bien," Edward respondió, con su mirada fija en mí.

Me pasé la semana tratando de focalizarme en la parte del campamento del fin de semana, pero yo literalmente me estaba consumiendo por la expectación de pasar la noche en la cama de Edward. Comunión. Con el otro. Repetidamente.

"Te tengo algo para esta noche. Espero que eso esté bien," Dije, entregándole la caja que tenía en la mano, con la esperanza de que todo el mundo centrara su atención de él de mi y de mi cara ruborizada.

"Tú me tienes algo?" Edward parecía totalmente aturdido.

No tenía ningún papel de regalo, así que hice lo que hacía mi mamá cuando era pequeña. El regalo estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en los comic del domingo. "Es el regalo que pone una sonrisa en tu rostro antes de incluso abrirlo," dije, de repente sintiéndome cohibida.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Me compraste un regalo?"

Rodeé mis ojos. Nunca nadie le había comprado antes un regalo a este hombre?

"Solo ábrelo."

Se acercó al escritorio de Maggie y, como un niño en navidad, rasgó el papel con excesivo entusiasmo. Arrojó la tapa al suelo y sacó la camiseta roja primero. "Levantar carpa"* estaba escrito en el frente con letras color blanco_._

"No estaba segura si alguna vez tuviste una remera, así que pensé que lo mejor sería darte una. Por lo que, tú no te sentirás fuera de lugar de toda la gente común," dije con un guiño.

Alec se acercó a ver lo que había dejado a Edward aturdido y en silencio rió entre dientes ante lo que vio . Edward dejó la remera a un lado y lo siguiente que sacó fue el Jeans Levi´s. Yo lo había estado imaginando en esos vaqueros Levi´s 501 desde que los compré.

"Después de haber pagado una astronómica factura de lavado en seco, pensé que un par de vaqueros lavables podrían en realidad ahorrarme mucho dinero, podrías ensuciarte un poco esta noche."

Maggie se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando controlar la risa. La expresión de Edward era imperceptible. No podia decir si le había gustado o no. El regalo era mi forma de pedirle que se me uniera en el mundo real donde la gente compraba ropa que no costaba tanto como un semestre de Universidad. Él no decía nada, y comencé a preocuparme de que involuntariamente había pisado un campo minado.

"No tienes que usar nada si no quieres. Yo solo pensé-"

"Por qué no me los pondría?" él me cortó, mirando con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros y mordí mi labio. Uno de los lados de la boca de Edward se levantó en esa sonrisa torcida que hacía mi corazón rebotar. Supongo que le gusto mi regalo después de todo.

"Nunca terminas de sorprenderme," él murmuró, moviendo la cabeza. "Los amo, gracias." Me tomó y me besó descaradamente frente a sus asistentes.

Entre los fantásticos besos y el uso de la prohibida palabra "L"*, me entregué a sus manos.

Dispuesta a no dejarlo solo, solicité nuestra salida. "Deberíamos salir. Necesito conseguir un poco de gas antes de partir."

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. "No iremos en tu camión, Isabella."

"Necesitamos mi camión," discutí. "Necesitamos la parte trasera para poner la tienda y todos los suministros y equipos."

"No conduciremos una pieza antigua de metal chatarra que lo más seguro es que traiga prematuramente la muerte a menos que pueda encontrar una manera de deshacerlo. Mi Cayenne* estaría perfecto."

Arrugué la nariza hacia él. "Supongo que no estamos hablando sobre un ají; pero a pesar de todo, necesitamos mi camión."

"Un Cayenne, es un SUV," respondió como si estuviera viviendo bajo una roca.

"Porsche SUV," Alec susurró.

"Tienes un Porsche SUV?" _Es tanto para nosotros parece que no fuéramos del mundo real._ Suspiré y contesté a mi pregunta. "Por supuesto que tienes un Porsche SUV. No importa. Yo no gano con esos argumentos, lo hago?"

"No, definitivamente no lo haces." Edward besó mi mejilla. "Vamos."

Él me siguió a mi departamento es su fantástico SUV por lo que dejé mi camión, bajando todo lo que había allí, y cargando todo en su auto. Edward también se cambió. Había visto a ese hombre en trajes de ocho mil dólares, pero nada me preparó para ver a Edward en una remera y Levi's. Internamente me di una palmada, porque era el hombre viviente más sexy. Los vaqueros colgaban justo debajo de sus caderas y la camiseta destacaba sus pectorales provocando que me recorriera un hormigueo.

Nos dirigimos al Heart o' the Hills Campground, a más de dos horas de la ciudad, cerca de Port Angeles. Con mi papa habíamos acampado allí muchas veces y me gustaba que los campamentos fueran grandes y entregaban mucha privacidad. También estaba cercano al parque Hurricane Ridge, que era lo que realmente quería que Edward viera. En esta época del año, había prados, justo al norte del centro de visitas, inundado de un colorido mar de flores silvestres. Los circuitos de los senderos eran fáciles y no serían demasiado agotadores para un principiante como Edward.

Después de un placentero viaje en su molestosamente increíble,y aún ridículamente caro Porsche Cayenne nos detuvimos en Port Angeles para conseguir algunos suministros. Aparentemente, Edward nunca en su vida había comprador en Walmart. Él inmediatamente fue sorprendido por un niño que tenía una rabieta descomunal frente a las máquinas de chicle y la madre quién le estaba tirando sin siquiera pensar mientras lo sacaba fuera de la tienda.

"Dónde me llevas exactamente?" susurró a mi oído mientras yo sacaba un carro de compras.

"Se amable," regañé. "Es nuestra única parada para las compras. Estaremos dentro y luego saldremos, lo prometo."

Nos dirigimos directamente por el equipo de camping. Esta parte de nuestra aventura en las compras no estaba dentro de mi plan original. No le importaba al Señor-nunca-corre-por sus-propias-diligencias el que yo hubiera gastado un día de la semana en excursión de ida y vuelta entre Seattle y Forks para obtener cosas de mi padre. El obstinado Señor Masen no era aficionado a los préstamos. Él no veía porque no podía comprar su propia tienda. Qué sucede si él ama acampar y quisiera hacerlo otra vez? Se me informó también que él no dormiría en algo más pequeño que una cama de matrimonio, por lo que el colchón de tamaño grande de mi papá también estaba fuera.

En el pasillo de la tienda, Edward examinaba la selección por más de diez segundos y luego tomaba el más caro.

"Yo no creo que necesitemos un "Hospedaje de vacaciones" de tres habitaciones donde duermen diez," dije con los brazos cruzados delante de mí. Por supuesto, estaba hablando con un hombre que vivía solo en una casa con siete habitaciones. Esto era disminuir su persona a una habitación de proporción por una pequeña.

"Qué estás diciendo? Podrías roncar. Yo podría necesitar moverme a mi propia habitación."

Moví mi cabeza. "Yo no ronco; e incluso si lo hiciera, las débiles paredes de nylon no están muy insonorizadas."

Uno de los lados de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. "Vamos, se ve… fresco."

"Parece que nos tomará la mitad de la noche levantarla. Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que será armarla? Viste todos los polos y el toldo, de ninguna manera," discutí.

Él dejó la gran caja en el suelo con una rabieta. "Bien, tú eres la experta en acampar. Tú escoges la tienda."

Encontramos un Coleman de precio razonable que se ajustaba perfectamente a un colchón de tamaño queen. Deje que lo colocara en el carro, y fuimos a los colchones de aire.

Me había ganado la elección de la tienda, pero él estaba menos dispuesto a hacer eso con el colchón. Dejé que lo consiguiera con pequeños argumentos. Esa concesión hizo que se volviera engreído y me llevó a perder la lucha por la cama (él refutó cualquier cosa bajo las sábanas de lino de 500 hilos), las almohadas (le dije que no las necesitaríamos porque había empacado la de mi casa), el tipo de cerveza (porque los multimillonarios no beben artesanales), y la marca de malvaviscos (ellos tampoco comían las de marcas de la tienda).

Yo gané cuando llegó la hora de la cena. Cocinaríamos salchichas sobre la fogata le gustase o no a él. Él se quejó, pero no le hice caso y los puse en el carro. En obvia represalia por el comentario anterior, él preguntó porque dos personas necesitaban dos paquetes de salchichas.

"Necesitamos hablar sobre el trastorno alimenticio que parece que tú vas a sufrir? Nadie de tu tamaño podría comer todas esas salchichas sin alguna…" Puso su dedo en la boca como si estuviera haciéndose callar a sí mismo.

Saqué mis cupones. "Puedo ahorrar un dólar por llevar dos paquetes," Expliqué como si estuviera hablando con una persona normal.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se entrecerraron. "Deja esos cupones fuera, Isabella," él mandó.

"Por qué?"

Edward sacó un billete de cien dólares y se lo dio a un tipo que estaba de pie junto a los quesos.

"Acabo de comprar los víveres de ese tipo. Parezco alguien que necesita ahorrar un dólar? Deja. Eso. Lejos."

"Pero-"

Sacó otro billete de cien dólares de su fajo de dinero y lo sostuvo entre los dedos. "Me podría pasar haciendo esto toda la noche, y sería aún más rico mañana por la mañana de lo que soy en este momento."

Detuvo a una joven que pasó caminando y le entregó el billete. Ella lo tomó tímidamente. Yo imaginaba que la pobre pensaba que alguien aparecería y le diría que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Él era increíble. Dios prohibía a los multimillonarios usar cupones. Imaginé la portada salaz de la sección de negocios del Seattle Times - _Masen CEO capturado utilizando cupones del supermercado._ Cómo él podría ser capaz de mostrar su rostro al público otra vez? Yo nunca sería capaz de envolver mi cabeza alrededor del tipo de riqueza que ese hombre poseía. Regresé los cupones a mi cartera.

"Punto marcado, Señor Masen," dije, tomando el paquete adicional de salchichas del carro. La gente comenzó a mirar fijamente. Había algunos que definitivamente susurraban pasando por aquellos que vieron lo que ocurrió. Estaba segura de que esperaban a que él siguiera adelante con la idea de entregar dinero el resto de la noche.

"Por favor guarda tu dinero," urgí tranquilamente, tratando de no llamar más la atención. Si él comenzaba a repartir dinero a todo aquel que circulaba por aquí, podríamos ser asaltados peor que la señora que da muestra gratis de comida.

Estábamos paseando por el pasillo principal cuando dos niños, quiénes se perseguían el uno al otro con lo que parecía ser pepinos, cruzaron por nuestro camino. Pude ver los ojos de Edward abrirse con miedo. Justo antes de que el primer niño que empuñaba un pepino corriera hacia mi petrificado novio multimillonario, le di a Edward un empujón hacia el seguro pasillo lateral.

"Nunca pensé que podría arrepentirme de no haber traído a Tyler. Este lugar es una pesadilla," refunfuñó molesto.

Rodé mis ojos y continué. Habíamos terminado y solo debía revisar todo. Su actitud era una especie de orinada sobre mí, y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado la verdadera parte del viaje de camping. Si esto era algún tipo de indicación sobre como él iba a llevar las cosas hechas a mi manera, estábamos en un problema.

Dio la casualidad de que nosotros ingresamos en el pasillo de planificación familiar. Detrás de mí, Edward cogió una caja de condones y la arrojó al carro. Pensando que eso era algo presuntuoso, los saqué del carro y volví a colocarlos en un estante diferente un poco más abajo.

"Los quiero," dijo autoritariamente, lanzándolos de vuelta al carro.

"Adelantándote a ti mismo, no es así?" dije en broma, deteniéndome para tomarlos y devolverlos. "No deberíamos ver si sobrevives al primer camping?"

Los tomó otra vez y los volvió a colocar. De pie frente al carro, se aferró a la parte delantera con las dos manos. "Si puedo sobrevivir a este lugar, el camping será solo un trozo de torta."

"No has logrado salir con vida de aquí, _aún._" Puse los condones de vuelta en el estante. Me imagine a mi misma corriendo sobre él con el carro. Él era tan odioso algunas veces.

Él me analizó con sus ojos por un momento, y pude ver que no estaba enfadado, quizás más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. Él caminó alrededor del carro que nos separaba y presionó su cuerpo contra la parte posterior del mío.

"Vamos, Isabella, creo que ellos podrían hacer el camping _más interesante_," susurró a mi oído coquetamente mientras sus manos pasaban por mis costados.

Amablemente, yo estaba sosteniendo el carro porque él me estaba hacienda sentir mareada. Él arrojó los condones de vuelta al carro y avanzó delante de mí.

Él quería que nuestra primera vez sea esta noche? En una tienda de campaña? En un elevado colchón de aire de sábanas de lino de 500 hilos? No estaba preparada para eso.

Un hombre que llevaba un pequeño niño llorando se cruzó en nuestro camino cuando estábamos intentando llegar a la parte delantera de la tienda.

"Hay alguna regla para personas que llevan a sus endemoniados hijos a comprar con ellos?"

No pude contener mi sarcasmo. "No todos pueden pagar niñeras para que cuiden a sus niños mientras salen de compras y un ama de llaves para que les hagan las compras. Algunas personas deben llevar a sus hijos donde quiera que vayan. Es algo mal visto que los pequeños se valgan por si mismos."

Edward se detuvo y me frunció el ceño. "No voy a pedir disculpas por ser lo suficientemente millonario como para disfrutar de ciertas comodidades."

Alejé el carro de su lado. "No tienes que pedir disculpas por ser rico, solo un creído superficial," repliqué, más que cabreada con su elitista actitud.

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello, empujándolo hacia el frente. "Este lugar me pone extremadamente nervioso. No estoy tratando de ser superficial," se defendió, bajando la voz para que la gente que nos rodeaba no nos pudiera escuchar.

"Este es mi mundo, Edward. Está lleno de niños llorando y responsabilidad fiscal. Yo no soy glamorosa. Yo corto cupones, y pido préstamos en tiendas. No tengo ni idea de cuáles son los hilos de mi cama, y que como todo de marcas de la tienda. Si te disgustas con todo este tipo de cosas hieres mis sentimientos."

Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de remordimiento. Puso su mano en mi mejilla. "Tú no estás definida por las circunstancias, Isabella. Tú eres mucho más. Tú, de todas las personas, mereces tener el mundo a tus pies." Él me besó suavemente en los labios.

Intenté recordar lo que Alec había dicho acerca de tener paciencia con Edward. Él era una especie de pez fuera del agua, y él estaba dejándose llevar un poco. Necesitaba entender que era un gran problema para una persona como él hacer esto conmigo.

Nos pusimos en la fila más corta con el menor número de chicos, niños ruidosos. Saqué mi cartera y utilicé mi increíble cálculo mental para estimar mi parte de la cuenta. Pensé que podría pagar por la comida, y él podía comprar las cosas más grandes.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Edward inquirió, completamente atónito.

"Voy a pagar por la comida," respondí con cautela.

Él pasó de mirar confuso a pisotearme en cuestión de segundos. "Campo minado. Enorme, el campo minado golpea-un poco-tu-cuerpo," gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo cuando su temperamento se desbordó.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y mantuvo la voz baja pero sin embargo amenazante. "Lo juro por Dios, si tú no alejas tu cartera, pondré la mayor maldita bronca que se ha visto en esta tienda. Más grande que el niño hizo por esa máquina de chicle. Pondré todo el temperamento para avergonzar."

Parpadeé una vez, dos, tres veces, luego deslicé mi cartera por el bolso. Si el multimillonario quería pagar, yo dejaría al multimillonario pagar. No había una razón para hacer una escena en la fila para pagar.

Le entregó el dinero al empleado y comenzó a alejarse cuando ella le lanzó el cambio de su caja.

"Señor, su cambio," ella lo llamó después.

"Déjalo," dijo ásperamente, moviéndose y decidido a salir de la tienda a velocidad de un rayo.

Suspire y tomé el dinero de la desconcertada chica. "Él no compra mucho por aquí," ofrecí como mi única explicación.

Corrí para alcanzarlo, deslizando el dinero en mi bolso. Sabía que lo mejor era tratar de devolvérselo.

"Sabes que no puedes dejarle propina a la cajera del supermercado. La obligación de ella es darte tus $38.15 de cambio," dije, tratando de ilustrarlo en cuanto a una persona normal.

Levantó las manos en clara frustración. "Bien, yo solo no puedo ganarte, Isabella. Yo soy ya sea un pomposo idiota o un tonto demasiado generoso."

Se me cayó, sabiendo que había pocas razones de que Edward pudiera comprar en una tienda Wallmart otra vez. Cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento solo me llevaría a un campo minado. Los campos minados eran un no-no para este fin de semana.

Me imaginé que armaríamos un campamento, conducir hasta el centro de visitantes Hurricane Ridge, caminar un poco, y luego disfrutar de la noche alrededor del fuego en el campamento. Edward estaba sorprendentemente agradable durante la instalación del campamento. Descargó el coche, y admiré la forma en que sus músculos superiores se flexionaban como ejercitándose él mismo. Fue divertido de ver así como mirar como montaba la tienda con su nueva remera Levantar carpa.

Levantamos el campamento, y luego nos dirigimos de vuelta, esperando llegar al centro de visitantes antes de que cierre a las cuatro. Era un hermoso día, y Edward tenía una sonrisa satisfecha a medida que veía y comentaba algunos de los lugares de interés turísticos en el tramo del kilómetro 13 que la carretera había dejado de cubrir.

El Meadow Loop Trails en el lado norte del parque no lo decepcionaron. Hicimos primero el más corto Big Loop Trail e inmediatamente vi muchas crías de pastoreo en un campo. A lo largo de la ruta Cirque de Rim, las flores estaban floreciendo, y se veían como algo salido de una película. Las flores de color azul de la pradera alpina eran abundantes.

"Es hermoso aquí arriba. Me siento mal por haber esperado tanto para ver esta parte del estado," Edward dijo mientras caminábamos por otro lado del camino. "Gracias por traerme aquí." Él tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos como todo un caballero.

"De nada" Hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Él no me soltó la mano y continuamos caminando, y me gustó mucho.

"Ven aquí," dijo, sacándome fuera de la pista asfaltada hacia el florido prado.

"No creo que deberíamos salirnos del camino."

"No iremos lejos y prometo no molestar a ninguno de los animales salvajes," él respondió con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Fue imposible resistirse.

Caminamos a través de la hierba y las flores hasta que estuvimos a unos cien pies lejos del camino. Edward se detuvo y tiró de mí cayendo al suelo con él. Él acarició mi mejilla con la palma de su mano y me besó suavemente una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

"Ahora esto es lo que yo llamo estar en comunión con la naturaleza," él dijo, alejándose un momento antes de tomarme por la espalda y profundizar el beso.

El cielo. Esto me hacía imaginar como era el cielo – un hermoso lugar con un hombre haciendo cosas con sus manos y boca que podría ser mal visto en el cielo normal.

Edward enganchó una de mis piernas hacia arriba y sobre su cadera, presionándose contra mí y besando hacia abajo a mi cuello. Pasé mis dedos por el pelo de su nuca a su cuello mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de mi remera. Él descansó su mano en el centro de mi pecho.

Musgo, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Todo en él en este momento era relajado y sin preocupaciones. Esto podría ser así con él todo el tiempo, enamorarse de él sería tan fácil.

"Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido," él apuntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Tiendes a tener ese efecto sobre mí," admití.

"Bien," dijo, plantando otro beso en mis labios. "Siempre y cuando no sea de miedo, estoy feliz por acelerar tu pulso."

"Me veo como si te tuviera miedo ahora?" Toqué su rostro gentilmente. Mis dedos se deslizaron desde sus mejillas hasta el perfecto trazado de su definida línea de la suave mandíbula.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego me sonrió. "No. Te ves como si pudieras incluso quererme."

Solté una carcajada y levanté mi cabeza para poder darle un beso. "A veces me gustas mucho."

"Cuidado ahora, no me estés dando esperanzas."

"Solo puedo decir que no me arrepiento de perder la batalla por los preservativos."

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. "Señorita Swan, una vez más estoy sorprendido por los pensamientos que pasan por esa cabecita suya. Nadie me había confundido en la forma que tú lo haces."

"Te la devuelvo, Señor Masen."

Nos reímos, y él me soltó, así ambos quedamos sobre nuestras espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo mostrando el atardecer. No nos tocamos. No hablamos. Estuvimos junto al otro por algunos minutos, dándonos tiempo para absorber del mundo que nos rodeaba. Vi las nubes navegar con lentitud sobre nosotros en su viaje sin fin alrededor del mundo, como yo intentando dar sentido a esa extraña conexión entre el hombre a mi lado y yo.

"Creo que me gusta acampar contigo." Edward rompió el silencio primero.

Rodé sobre mi lado y me apoyé sobre mi codo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tan sereno.

"Esto no es acampar. Esto _fue_ excursión. Ahora es estar recostado. Tú no has acampado conmigo aún."

"Entonces me gusta la excursión y estar recostado contigo, y algo me dice que realmente voy a amar acampar contigo esta noche." Él abrió un ojo y me sonrió cuando me vio mirarlo de arriba abajo.

El Señor yo-no-amo-nada estaba cambiando su cancioncita.

"Vamos," dije, sentándome y tomando su mano. "Primero terminemos el senderismo."

Lo llevé de vuelta a la ruta, y tan pronto tocamos el pavimento, oí que alguien me llamaba.

"Bells? Eres tú?"

Me volví y vi a un tipo con cabello repolludo Moppy* justo en mi dirección. Seth Clearwater era una bestia de hombre de veinte años de edad. Su padre era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre hasta que el señor Clearwater falleció cuando estaba en último curso de secundaria. Después de su muerte, papá se encargó de estar siempre para los Clearwater -Seth, su hermana mayor Leah, y su mamá.

"Eres tú!" Seth me envolvió en un gran abrazo antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermosa?"

Él me bajó, y era capaz de sentir la tensión irradiada por Edward, quién estaba ubicado justo detrás de mí. Sin siquiera mirarlo, podía decir que él estaba listo para gritar, "Campo minado!" en cualquier minuto. Un vistazo sobre mi hombro me reveló exactamente lo que pensaba, un muy infeliz Señor Masen.

"Yo creo que podría decir lo mismo, Seth. Mi padre no mencionó que te dirigías a esta ruta. Él sabía que venía este fin de semana."

"Esta fue una cosa de último minuto. Claire sugirió Hurricane Ridge. Tú me conoces; siempre me la juego por todo."

"Hey, Bella!" Claire dijo, finalmente encontrándose con su novio mucho más rápido. Ella también me dio un gran abrazo.

Edward se aclaró la gargante detrás de mí. Me giré, asi podía verlos a todos.

"Um, Seth, Claire, este es mi amigo, Edward. Edward, ellos son Seth y Claire," dije, señalando a cada uno de ellos. "Ellos son mis amigos de mi hogar."

Los labios de Seth se curvaron en una juguetona sonrisa. "Edward." Él le tendió su mano. "Otra cosa que su papá no mencionó. Bonita remera."

"Fue un regalo de Isabella," Edward respondió, estrechando la mano de Seth con firmeza.

"Isabella quién?" Seth frunció sus cejas.

Lo empujé en el hombro. "Yo, idiota."

"Tu nombre es Isabella?"

Claire rodó sus ojos conmigo mientras palmeaba con fuerza del brazo de él con la palma de su mano. "No le hagas caso. Su madre lo dejó caer de cabeza varias veces cuando era bebé."

Edward sonrió pero sus ojos seguían con cautela a Seth.

"La mama de Seth y mi papa tienen un tipo de cita, yo creo," expliqué. La idea de las citas de mi padre aún me incomodaban.

Seth puso su enorme brazo sobre mi hombro, causando que la mandíbula de Edward se tense. "Yep, Bells y yo somos prácticamente familia. A veces me gustaría cambiarte por mi hermana verdadera."

"Qué está haciendo Leah?"

"Seguro que quieres saber? Entonces tendríamos que hablar sobre Jake," Seth respondió, mirando hacia Edward y moviendo las cejas en mi dirección.

Los ex novios de la secundaria no estaban en mi lista sobre cosas de las que hablar en este fin de semana. Me agarré de Seth y traté de que cambiara el tema.

"Ustedes saben, es tan bueno verlos chicos, pero nosotros realmente tenemos que comenzar a movernos si queremos ver todo lo que teníamos planeado antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"Ustedes chicos no están acampando en Heart o' the Hills, lo están?" Seth preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo. Asentí con la cabeza, y él sonrió de alegría. "Genial! Podemos pasar el rato esta noche! Tenemos un lugar por ahí, también."

"Genial," Edward murmuró en voz baja.

Hicimos planes para reunirnos y disfrutar de algunos s´mores* mas tarde por la noche. Edward no se veía muy contento, pero era Seth-y no había forma de que pudiera dejarlo completamente plantado. Él realmente era como mi familia. Yo esperaba que Edward viera que era como decirle No a Alice. Él mismo dijo que eso era imposible. Finalizamos nuestra excursión y nos dirigimos de vuelta al coche . Edward estuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

"Así que, haces que todos tus amigos hombres sientan la necesidad de molestarte en público? Si esta es una práctica común, creo que tendré que ponerle fin a eso. Podría contratar a tu propio guardaespaldas, tal vez."

Negué con la cabeza y traté de contener la risa. "Seth es inofensivo. Él es como un perrito excesivamente amigable."

Edward consideró eso por un momento antes que él abriera la puerta para mí. Hizo su camino alrededor del coche hacia el asiento del conductor.

"Quién es Jake?" preguntó antes de encender el coche.

Lo mire con nerviosismo. No quería que supiera quién era Jake. La expresión de Edward era neutral sin emociones, que no necesariamente era algo bueno. Tragué saliva y miré mis manos sobre mi regazo.

"Jake es el novio de la hermana de Seth y un amigo en común. Su papá y el mío son mejores amigos." Esa era la forma más simple de describirlo. Volví a mirar a Edward cuando abandonó el aparcamiento. Tenía puesta su máscara de indiferencia y decidió no decir nada ante mi respuesta.

De vuelta al campamento, hicimos fuego para que se asen nuestros hot dog. Edward no los odió tanto como él hubiera querido. Durante la cena, él estaba tranquilo, pero sus ojos eran suaves. Yo solo podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Esperaba que no se alborotara por nuestro encuentro con Seth y Claire. Tal vez el trabajo estaba pesando fuerte sobre su mente. Tal vez lo estaba matando el hecho de tener apagado su celular.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos," lo animé desde mi lugar en la mesa de picnic.

Sus labios se curvaron en una línea hacia arriba y luego volvieron a caer en línea recta. "Ese novio de la hermana de Seth alguna vez _fue_ tu novio?" se metió una patata en la boca, esperando mi respuesta.

Al parecer el trabajo no era el culpable de tenerlo tan taciturno.

_La escuela secundaria de ex-novios debería haber alojado a tu mejor amigo por 100, Alex._

"Durante aproximadamente tres meses cuando tenía diecisiete. Nos dimos cuenta rápidamente que lo mejor era ser amigos."

"Quién lo descubrió primero?" él insitió. No sabía por qué estaba tan interesado. Eso había pasado hace seis años atrás, hoy apenas era relevante.

"Yo, supongo." murmuré. "Jake era un par de años más joven que yo. Yo creo que me sentí mal de que él tuviera algo como un flechazo, asi que traté de hacerme sentir bien de cierta manera, pero eso no funcionó. Quiero a Jake, solo que no _estoy_ enamorada de él."

Puso los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos delante de él. "Alguna vez has estado enamorada?"

"Lo has estado tú?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un punto de la mesa frente a mí. "Ya te dije, yo no tengo esa emoción," dijo el hombre que unas horas antes me había dicho que él amó acampar conmigo. Sus ojos se movieron de vuelta hacia mí. "Ahora, responde la pregunta."

"Pensé que estaba enamorada."

"Pero no lo estabas?"

"No sé. En aquel momento, podría haber dicho que lo estaba, pero eso no era realidad."

"Cómo sabías que no era real?"

Él era tan curioso. Él seriamente no comprendía el concepto del amor, o el sólo estaba interesado en mi pasado?

"Yo creo que cuando me enamore de verdad no solo voy a pensar que lo estoy, lo sabré."

"Cómo lo sabrás?" me quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos hambrientos por la respuesta.

Tome una profunda respiración, mordí mi labio inferior, y moví mi cabeza. "No lo sé. Creo que cuando me enamore de alguien, se sentirá diferente. He estado atraída físicamente por personas. He experimentado las mariposas y los rápidos latidos del corazón. Creo que cuando eso sea realmente amor, va más allá de esas cosas fisiológicas. El amor es más que atracción; es sobre devoción. Se trata de colocar primero a la otra persona no por lo que tú tienes o lo que quieras. Se trata de ser incapaz de imaginar una vida sin esa persona."

Esas cosas, en grados diferentes, son las que han estado ausentes en mis otras relaciones. Era muy dedicada a Jake. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Había tratado de darle lo que quería porque quería que él fuese feliz, pero esa chispa no estaba finalmente. Por otro lado, con Mike, estaba físicamente atraída por él, pero cuando su vida fue en una dirección y la mía en otra, no pude dejar de lado mi vida para seguirlo. Quería tenerlo alrededor, pero no era difícil imaginar la vida sin él.

Edward adsorbió cada palabra, escuchándome como si en la montaña estuviera Budda, lanzando mi sabiduría. Él dejó todo en el fregadero y se sentó con la espalda recta, pasando una mano por su pelo.

"Es tan estúpido que alguien tenga ese tipo de poder sobre ti."

"El amor no es sobre poder," No estaba de acuerdo con él.

"El amor es una fantasía, un juego. Contando con alguien que se quede contigo, para nunca dejar que te sientas completo. Es estúpido, realmente. La gente se va. Escoger amar es como pedir ser decepcionado."

Mucho para ser sabio; de acuerdo a él, yo era una idiota.

"El amor es un sentimiento, Edward. No escoges tenerlo. Tú lo _sientes_."

Me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos ahora eran fríos. "Todo es sobre poder y control. Quién lo tiene y quién no. Si tú no crees en eso entonces eres ingenua y obviamente una de las que no lo tiene. Si te entregas a una persona, ella puede destruirte. Ahí radica el poder."

"El amor es poderoso. Yo te daría mucho de eso, pero hacerlo sonar como que solo tiene el poder de destruirte."

Su rostro se volvió pura agonía.

Campo minado.

"Eso destruye todo," insitió.

Oh, es hermoso, hombre roto. _Qué te ocurrió?_ Quise preguntar. Debieron haberlo herido de una forma que no podía siquiera comenzar a entender. Quería saltar sobre la mesa y envolver mis brazos alrededor de él.

"Quisiera pensar que tiene el poder para sanar, también," dije, esperando que si él pensaba de otro modo, él podría creer eso. Aproveché la oportunidad y puse mi mano sobre la de él, dándole un pequeño apretón. "De cualquier forma, no puedes controlarlo. No importa cuanto esfuerzo pongas en ello," dije, terminando el tema para descansar.

Di un salto y tomé los platos vacíos de la mesa, necesitando alejarme de la intensidad del momento.

Poder y control. Miedo y dolor. Ese era Edward Masen en pocas palabras. Él era poderoso, probablemente la persona más poderosa que he conocido. Trató de controlarme, a veces con intención y otras veces inconscientemente. Alguien le había hecho daño, y su dolor era demasiado real. A pesar de que no era una amenaza; sentía que él tenía mucho miedo de lo que sentía por mí. Ahora pude darme cuenta de que tenía miedo porque no podía controlarlo. Él no podía pararlo. Él estaba atado en este paseo junto a mí. Yo no llegaba tan lejos como para llamarlo amor, aún no estábamos en eso, pero lo que él sentía lo asustaba tanto a él como lo que sentía yo por él me asustaba. Yo estaba cerca del miedo; nadie quería salir lastimado. Incluyéndome.

Seth y Claire aparecieron en la oscuridad. Sacamos los malvaviscos, y mostré mis habilidades para asarlos. Le entregué a Edward primero su s´more y vi que lo examinaba cuidadosamente. Él parecía estar considerando tomar un pequeño bocado sin desparramarlo por toda su cara, lo que era imposible porque el s´more se esparce por toda la cara.

"Solo cómelo," demandé luego de que pasaron algunos minutos.

Seth comenzó a cantar, "Hazlo!" alentando a Edward. Envolvió sus labios muy cerca y le dio un mordisco. El chocolate y el malvavisco derretido brotaron de tres distintos lados. Cuando apartó su rostro, tenia todo alrededor de su boca.

Me reí al verlo tratando de terminar con la pegajosa masa de la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar, solo lo esparcía más.

"Es bueno pero alborotado." Su lengua salió de su boca para lamer el resto. Estoy bastante segura de haber escuchado en silencio a Claire suspirar junto conmigo. Lo que daría por ser yo la que lamiera allí.

"Nadie hace un mejor s´more que Bella," Seth intervino, totalmente ajeno a los efectos de Edward y su lengua que tuvieron sobre mí y su novia que se lo comía con los ojos. "Otra razón por la que los chicos se enamoran de ella."

Me moví incómoda en la silla. No quería volver a revivir cualquier parte de la discusión anterior con Edward delante de Seth y Claire.

"Nosotros los chicos?" Edward cuestionó, olvidó su delicada lucha del s´more entre su dedo pulgar e índice, para así no permitir que entre a otra parte de su cuerpo.

"Bien, solo para advertirte Ed, no se puede conocer a Bella y no caer enamorado de ella. Es su bendición y maldición. Deberías haber visto a todos los chicos de Forks cuando se fue a vivir con Charlie. Se podría haber pensado que nunca habían visto una chica antes de ella. Era como un juguete nuevo y brillante. Todo querían tenerla."

La atención de Edward fue completamente capturada. "Realmente?"

"Dios, si. Demonios, incluso los chicos de La Push hacían fila. Yo solo tenía doce años cuando se mudó, pero me volví loco por ella durante años. En serio no creo que haya tenido celos de nadie como los tuve con Jake." Él me sonrió. "Quería hacerle tanto mal, incluso cuando eran solo amigos. Él tenía que mantener su mano junto a esa sonrisa come mierda de su rostro. Deberías ver como su rostro aún se ilumina cuando habla de ti."

Claire lo golpeó en el brazo.

"Qué?"

"No empieces," advirtió.

"Ella sabe como él se siente," Seth dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. "Él rompió con Leah, de paso. Él dijo que estaba "confundido" y dijo que no podía pedirle que esperase a que entendiera las cosas."

Podía sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí, pero me negué a mirarlo.

"Ella está bien?"

"Lo está logrando mejor que cuando Sam le rompió el corazón, pero ella ha estado en modo súper perra durante una semana. Por lo tanto, mi voluntad aumentó por venir aquí con mi osa Claire."

Excelente. Jake y Leah terminaron, y Seth lo hizo sonar como que la causa era yo. No fue a causa mía. Leah podia ser un puñado. Podía actualmente considerar el modo súper perra como una descripción exacta de ella para cada día. Yo la quería como a una hermana, pero eso era verdad.

Claire cambió de tema para mí. Preguntó acerca de cómo nos conocimos con Edward, de que fue un poco embarazoso. Edward contó la versión corta de las monedas, dejando de lados algunos detalles como que era el CEO multimillonario de una de las compañías de software más grandes del mundo. Yo,a su vez, expliqué como él se desquitó con los centavos, dejando de lado que había cientos de miles de ellos. Claire y Seth también me pusieron al día de todos los chismes de casa.

Edward estaba bastante sociable. Él se veía como un tipo normal, a pesar de que Edward Masen era cualquier cosa menos común. Alrededor de las diez, él comenzó a actuar pareciendo cansado. Gracias a dios por Claire. Ella se apresuró a tomar las indirectas y sugirió regresar a su campamento.

Seth me dio otro monstruoso abrazo de oso mientras Edward se ocupaba de avivar el fuego. Una vez que se fueron, me preocupaba sobre cómo se llevaría a cabo el resto de la noche. Apagamos el fuego, y Edward desapareció hacia la tienda mientras yo limpiaba un poco.

Él me sorprendió cuando cerré el maletero después de haber sacado mi bolso. "Lo siento," se disculpó, sonriendo. "Quieres algo de privacidad para estar lista para la cama?"

Asentí con la cabeza y entré en la tienda. Había poco espacio para moverse por el colchón de aire gigante que había en el camino. La única linterna a baterías era lo que iluminaba. Me quite la sudadera pasada a humo y saqué mi sujetador antes de colocarme una camiseta para dormir. Coloqué los zapatos y calcetines a un lado y desabroché mis pantalones cortos caqui, deslizándolo por mis piernas y sacándolos. Antes de colocarme mis pantalones cortos para dormir, Edward bajó el cierre de la tienda y entró. Me quedé inmóvil a medio vestir.

"Está comenzando a llover," explicó. Podía oír el débil sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el toldo. "Quizá deberíamos irnos."

"Estaremos bien." Teníamos la protección de varios árboles altos y una tienda de campaña impermeable. Edward no era nuevo en el noroeste del pacífico. Llovía. Todo el tiempo. Probablemente no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Quieres quedarte? Si llueve?"

"Estaremos bien." Traté de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa. "Esto es acampar."

"Esto es acampar," repitió con cierta inquietud. Luego, él se fijó de mi semi desnudez. Pude ver como cambió de estado de ánimo rápidamente.

"Mmm, quizás podríamos quedarnos," dijo con voz baja.

Se me acercó y tomó mis pantalones cortos, arrojándolos al otro lado de la tienda. Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas, y sus largos dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa, haciendo contacto con la piel justo por encima de mi ropa interior. Mi respiración se atascó cuando él rozó su nariz con la mía, y su boca se cerraba en la mía como si no pudiera tocar.

"Estoy tratando de averiguar lo que eres, Isabella. Una sirena, tal vez? Dejando una estela de corazones rotos por todo el noroeste?"

Pasé mis manos sobre la delgada tela que cubría sus definidos músculos. Edward no era en extremo musculoso pero sin duda estaba en forma. Podia sentir el contorno de su cuerpo, deseando poder sacar su camisa.

"No soy seductora."

"Ah, y sin embargo parece ser que Seth no está de acuerdo. "_Tú no puedes conocer a Bella y no enamorarte de ella__," _dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Seth. Él me dio un beso bajo la oreja y sus dedos bajaron mis ahora empapadas bragas.

"Lo bueno es que eres inmune a toda esa necedad. No tienes que preocuparte por que te rompan el corazón, solo romperás el mío." No sé por qué dejé que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, pero lo hicieron, y no había vuelta atrás.

Él presionó sus labios en mi cuello y llevó sus manos hacia mi rostro. Me miró a los ojos, mostrándose muy claro, "Ahora es tu oportunidad de decirme que pare antes de tomar lo que quiero. Una vez que te tenga desnuda, no habrá nada que pueda detenerme para dejarme satisfecho."

_Muerte. Cómo no estoy muerta?_

Sabía que no estaba muerta por que mi sangre corría por mis venas a una velocidad inimaginable. Su habilidad para mantenerse controlado mientras ofrecía alejarse era sorprendente. Yo no quería una salida, siquiera. Lo quería dentro, tan loco como probablemente era. Yo quería satisfacerlo, para ayudarlo.

Tragué saliva y traté de sonar lo más convincente. "Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo."

O mentía mejor de lo que pensaba, o a él no le importaba. Su boca se fue sobre la mía, su lengua invadiendo, acariciando. Estaba quemándome. Cada centímetro de piel irradiaba calor cuando él bajó sus manos de mi cara y paró de besarme el tiempo necesario para levantar mi camisa y sacarla por mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido. No hubo resistencia esta vez. Levanté mis brazos y dejé que me desvistiera. El trueno resonó con fuerza en el exterior, y un relámpago iluminó la carpa.

"Me temo que he enfurecido a los cielos," Edward dijo, mirando hacia arriba mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte. Entonces, levantó su camisa por sobre su cabeza. "Me voy al infierno…"

Me tomó y giró a ambos. No interrumpiendo la conexión entre sus labios y mi cuerpo, me colocó en el colchón de aire. Él hizo un camino caliente, de besos húmedos alrededor de mi clavícula. Podia sentir el cosquilleo de su pelo en el pecho sobre mi desnudo vientre. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras él bajaba a mi pecho, entre mis agitados pechos, a lo largo de mi plano estómago, y en la parte superior de mi ropa interior. Se puso de pie, rompiendo todos los puntos de contacto.

Cayó un relámpago, y truenos cuando él sacó sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo. Debería haberme sentido cohibida, pero todo lo que sentí fue deseo. Él me deseaba. Él podría no amarme; demonios, él podría no ser capaz de amarme, pero él me deseaba. Eso él no lo podía negar. Sus manos desabrocharon los botones de sus pantalones hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente sueltos para deslizarse por sus caderas. Llevaba unos bóxer negros que no ocultaban para nada el descomunal bulto que ahora tenía toda mi atención.

Me senté apoyándome en los codos y usé una mano para sacar la banda de goma que sujetaba mi cabello en una cola de caballo despreocupada. Edward dejó escapar el más sexy gemido cuando mi cabello cayó suelto. El cielo parecía estar tratando de vaciar toda el agua que había acumulado. La lluvia azotaba la tienda sin descanso como un estruendo de vibraciones enviadas por todo mi cuerpo.

Edward puso sus pulgares en la cintura y tiró de sus bóxer haciendo todo el camino por sus piernas. Mis ojos se fijaron aún en su hombría. Él era resplandeciente. Todo en él gritaba fuerza, poderoso, un hombre hermoso. Un rayo iluminó su cara por un segundo, y pude ver el deseo y la necesidad allí.

Caminó a los pies del colchón de aire y buscó en una bolsa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "Esta vez será sobre mí. La próxima vez cuidaré mejor de ti." Abrió la caja de condones y sacó uno. "Saca tus bragas, Isabella," él ordenó.

Lo autoritaria de su voz fue como una sacudida. Yo no podía hacer nada pero deslicé lo único que me cubría. Él mismo se protegió y luego volvió a quedar sobre mí. Me abrí para él mientras besaba mi boca. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, levantó nuestras manos colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. Su otra mano me recorrió la pierna.

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios. "Alguien está listo."

Estaba segura que estaba más que lista. Sus dedos giraban y se sumergían, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Esperaba que no estuviera lo suficiente mojada como para que ninguno de nosotros sintiese nada. Él continuo besándome y rozó mi entrada con la punta de su erección. Mis caderas se levantaron en el colchón intentando capturarlo en mi interior. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería.

"Esto no será suave," advirtió al mismo tiempo que empujaba dentro, me llenó de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Mi preocupación sobre no sentir nada se disipó. Yo sentía _todo__. _La tormenta rugía afuera, y los lados de la tienda se movían en un ritmo similar al que Edward empujaba dentro y fuera de mí. Mis gritos de pasión eran silenciados por los estallidos de los truenos. Edward tomó mi mano y me besó en la boca tomándome allí, en el corazón de la tormenta. Eso fue desenfrenado y rudo, pero fue completamente emocionante.

Esta era la parte salvaje del paseo en la que estábamos esa que hacia que no quisiera dejar nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong>

**Un poco caliente el final...pero fabuloso!**

***Levantar carpa Obviamente se refiere a algo sexual...erección y todas esas cosas..definitivamente fue muy gracioso. Me reí mucho con esa parte**

***"L" Lover se refiere a amante, Bella no quería parecer amante frente a los asistentes de Edward...**

***Cayenne en español se refiere a Ají por eso es que bella dice algo de que llevaran un aji...pero en realidad es un auto espectacular, pueden buscarlo en google. **

***Moppy, hay dos posibles denominaciones para esa palabra primero, se refiere a una persona que hace que las situaciones sean agradables, simpaticos y absolutamente increibles. Lo segundo se refiere a coño-vagina, creo que tiene mas que ver con esto, ya saben, el corte medio extraño de Seth...haganse una idea uds mismas de estas dos definiciones XD**

***s'mores hice la definicion la semana pasada pero se las repito, para la que no lo recuerde, es una mezcla de chocolate, malvaviscos y galletas...**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic, a los que dejan rw, sus alertas, MP, favoritos...etc etc..tambien a las lectoras silenciosas que se pasan por la historia. Muchas gracias, su visita es mi pago por la traduccion.**

**Agradezco tambien la impecable ayuda de isita, que siempre me salva de alguna que otra palabra que me deja un poco en shock cuando no logro traducirla al español, gracias querida por salvarme!**

**Tambien a yoyosenpai por ayudarme en otras palabritas, se que no leeras esto, pero aun asi dejo plasmado mi agradecimiento.!**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios que tanto me alegran los dias, de verdad son muy increibles!**

**Nuevamente lamento la demora, se que es sabado y aqui en Chile ya es muy muy tarde, pero mi dia estuvo muy agitado, pero ya saben, si no subo un viernes, lo hare el sabado. Nunca las hare esperar tanto.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana, con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Por mientras durante la semana, leere sus comentarios sobre nuestro Pennyward, de a poco fuckward, y nuestro querido chico bipolar que hoy no lo fue tanto, pero quien sabe mas adelante... snif!**

**Besos y abrazos! ;)**

**PD: Disculpas por los errores que vean, ya es de madrugada y pues...se me puede haber pasado alguna, espero que no, pero si es asi, haganmelo saber y ya lo arreglo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Viernes de Fridays!**

**Canción recomendada por la autora para este capítulo _**Hands All Over de Maroon 5 **_**por favor escucharla, es importante para el capítulo.****

_****Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de troublefollows1017, yo solo cumplo con traducirla lo mejor que puedo.****_

**Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<br>Viernes, Julio 30 medio día

Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, y soy una adicta.

Adicta al sexo, si vamos a obtener ayuda científica sobre eso_._ Bien, no uno de esos sucios adictos al sexo, quiénes toman a cualquier persona y lo hacen en callejones oscuros y baños sucios. Yo solo quiero tener sexo con Edward. El problema está, en que quiero tener sexo con él _en todo momento_. Eso era literalmente todo lo que quería hacer, en lo único que pensaba cuando estábamos juntos, y en todo lo que fantaseaba cuando estábamos separados. Él era _tan_ bueno en eso.

El campamento/tormenta sexual había sido intenso. El sexo en su cama tamaño King fue eufórico. Él se consideraba a sí mismo egoísta por naturaleza; pero en la cama, él era muy capaz de dar. Yo diría que no solo daba en la cama; también dio mucho en el sofá de su sala de estar, en la ducha, en la tina de agua caliente del patio de su azotea, frente a la chimenea de su sala de estar en el condominio, y contra los ventanales con vista a la bahía. Edward daba en cualquier lugar.

Durante la última semana, estar desnuda era vergonzosamente mi principal objetivo cuando estaba con él. Nunca discutimos cuando teníamos sexo. Me quedó todo claro sobre los campos minados cuando mis labios envolvieron su gloriosa masculinidad. Nosotros no profundizamos en discusiones ridículas sobre el amor y el sentido de la vida cuando él se enterraba profundamente en mí. El solo juego que hacía con sus dedos y lengua. _Oh señor, sus dedos y lengua…_

"Bella!" Rosalie me sacó de mis locos pensamientos sexuales. "Qué pasa contigo esta semana?" ella me miró con desconfianza. Traté de parecer lo más normal posible en el trabajo, pero yo era una adicta en todo el sentido de la palabra, como lo demostraba la forma en que estaba comenzando a afectar mi desempeño habitual.

"Nada. Nada ocurre conmigo. Qué necesitas, Rosalie?"

"Necesito que los empleados no ocupen espacio durante su turno. Eso es lo que necesito. Por favor podrías mantenerte un poco más centrada hoy? El Señor Masen debería estar por aquí en unos minutos. Él canceló su reservación la semana pasada, y no quiero que ocurra algo para que lo haga otra vez. Estoy siendo clara?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Absolutamente. Me aseguraré de que el Señor Masen tenga el mejor servicio posible." Yo sabía exactamente cómo serviría al Señor Masen hoy, porque yo estaba enferma e imposiblemente A-D-I-C-T-A.

Además de ser la mejor semana sexual que he tenido, tuve también que lidiar con la repentina necesidad de Edward por comprarme cosas. Una parte de mí comenzó a pensar que él estaba tratando de compensar el hecho de que fui la primera que le dio un regalo. Pero que importaba, no sabía, pero eso pareció motivarlo a desbordarse un poco.

Todo comenzó el domingo. Después de algún alucinante despertar sexual que me dejó con la necesidad de una siesta antes de que me hubiera devuelto a su cama, se me presentó el regalo #1. Dentro de una caja bellamente envuelta había una copia de un CD de Kings of Leon- el cual no saldría a la venta antes de octubre. Edward le había pedido un favor a los chicos de la banda. Tenía pistas extendidas, canciones no terminadas al final del CD, y versiones acústicas de varias canciones. El mejor. Regalo. De alguna forma. Él podría fácilmente haber terminado los regalos allí.

Pero no Edward.

Una caja de pendientes de Tiffany fue puesto en la cena del lunes. Ellos eran simples, una tira de diamantes de un quilate puestos en platino. Yo los rechacé, le dije que estaba loco si pensaba que recibiría un regalo costoso. Edward se apresuró a recordarme que cuando le di un regalo, él lo aceptó y me dio las gracias. Le expliqué que yo no tenía ni podía comprar algo tan extravagante para él. Él respondió diciendo que podía haber comprador unos pendientes el triple de costosos, pero él eligió los que quería verme puesto. Él tampoco entendía el por qué, porque podía darse el lujo de comprar cosas más costosas, él debería ser penalizado y refutado. Tomé los pendientes por que él tenía razón. Pendientes de nueve mil dólares para Edward eran como un par de pantalones vaqueros de cincuenta dólares para mí. Esa era la realidad con la que lidiaba ahora.

El martes, un sobre fue dejado en Eclipse con mi nombre. Dentro había una tarjeta de regalo para lencería fina Nancy Meyer, junto a una nota de Edward informando que debía comprar algunas cosas que seguramente le pondrían una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi reacción inicial fue similar a la de los pendientes porque no se trataba de una tarjeta de regalo con veinticinco dólares. Era por diez mil dólares. Me habría desmayado si no estuviera tan furiosa. Él sabía que no lo rechazaría porque él podía actuar como si fuese un regalo para él como para mí. Era un multimillonario algo difícil.

Me tome la tarea de gastar ese dinero con una cosa en mente-torturarlo. Con la ayuda de mi vendedora personal, tuve la posibilidad de gastar gran parte de mi regalo en algunas de las más sexys ropas interiores que haya visto. Pensaba hacerlo sufrir, negando a dejarlo tocarme hasta que hubiera intentado todo para torturarlo. Desafortunadamente, solo logré hacer la mitad de mi desfile de moda antes de que estuviéramos desnudos y, bueno, sintiendo mi adicción. Cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación con Edward, yo era peor que un puto adicto en una habitación llena de droga.

El regalo #4 llegó el miércoles cuando volvía del trabajo. Un golpe en mi puerta seguido de la entrega de un gran paquete. Él me había comprador un cuadro de una mujer sobre una roca estando en el océano con lo que parecía una pequeña arpa. Había un hombre en el agua debajo de ella, quién estaba tratando de alcanzarla. Yo no me consideraba parte de una conocedora de arte, pero me di cuenta que no era algo que él hubiera recogido en Pottery Barn. De acuerdo a los documentos que venían con la pintura, era llamada _La Sirena_ por John William Waterhouse. Jasper buscó en Wikipedia y dijo que fue pintado en el 1900. La última vez que fue vendida, fue por un millón de euros.

_Un millón de malditos euros._

La maldita cosa debería estar en un museo, no en mi apartamento. Fui al departamento de Edward esa noche para cenar, la pintura del millón de dólares en el camión. Edward era tan indiferente sobre toda esa cosa, causando que me enfureciera y al mismo tiempo me frustrara (no lo juzgues, tengo una enfermedad). Algo me decía que él sabía exactamente cuál sería mi reacción por que, sin ningún argumento, él tomó la pintura y decidió mantenerla. La única cosa en la que insistió, no obstante, era que yo tenía que ser la única quién escogiera donde sería colgada.

El jueves, pensé que se había acabado todo eso. Que las compuertas de regalos se habían cerrado. Tenía una cena en su departamento con él, pero él estaba preocupado con su trabajo esa noche. Constantemente pegado en su celular, atrapado en su oficina discutiendo a puerta cerrada. Traté de marcharme, pero él demandó que me quedase. Salió de su oficina mientras yo estaba medio despierta, medio dormida viendo las noticias. Me levantó del sofá y me llevó a su cama donde hizo su camino conmigo en brazos.

Esta mañana, él ya se había ido cuando desperté. El hombre tenía la capacidad de ser más silencioso que un maldito ratón. En su lado de la cama había una caja que tenía un par de medias de seda hasta medio muslo y un liguero. Nunca había tenido nada como eso en toda mi vida. La nota en la caja, escrita con la fantástica caligrafía de Edward, de que usara eso con mi uniforme hoy en el almuerzo. Las bragas eran opcionales pero no se recomendaban. Ese el tipo de regalo que yo podía manejar.

Ahora, llevaba puestas las medias de seda, sin ropa interior, y preparando la llegada de mi multimillonario novio. Era una adicta al maldito. Necesitaba una ayuda. Podia imaginarme a mí misma en esos shows del A&E. bajo la imagen podía decir - Bella Swan, Sexópata (a Edward Masen). Ellos entrevistaban a Jasper acerca de cómo nunca más volví a dormir en mi cama y como él fue el primero en reconocer que yo tenía un problema. Mi diosa interna del sexo estaba desatada, y ella era imparable. Mis padres podrían llorar, preguntándose como pudo pasarle eso a su pequeña hija. Ellos se esforzaron tanto para criarme por el camino del bien, y aquí estaba yo- como esclava a un patético deseo desenfrenado. Rosalie podría quejarse sobre mi rendimiento en el trabajo.

"Bella!" Rosalie gritó en un susurro. Hablando del diablo. "Masen está aquí. Estás planeando hacerlo esperar?"

Asentí con la cabeza y traté de controlarme mientras subía las escaleras. Él sabía lo que estaba y lo que no estaba bajo la falda. Tuve que mantener a Ángela en mi sección del comedor principal que estaba vacío mientras que Edward estuviera aquí, así yo podría darle toda mi atención. Fui golpeada por una oleada de pánico. Qué si Alec estaba con él? Qué pasa sin un montón de personas estaba con él? Y si estaba pensando torturarme por hacerlo esperar, sin ropa interior puesta, frente a una sala llena de personas? Yo no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Eso podría ser peligroso. Yo estaba anhelando a Edward, y las medias se habían vuelto un truco para hacer crecer la anticipación. Podría terminar en una convulsión, tartamudear al final de todo.

Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que todas mis preocupaciones fueron en vano. Edward estaba sentado solo en la mesa. Llevaba una sonrisa socarrona cuando presionó algo en su móvil y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Isabella, me has hecho esperar."

Crucé una pierna con la otra y apreté mis muslos.

"He estado un poco _distraída_. Pido disculpas por no haber venido antes."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Distraída, huh?"

Asentí, avancé unos pasos en su dirección. Él se veía divino en un traje gris, su pelo en un caos perfecto en su cabeza.

"Admito que mi mente a estado distraída un poco esta mañana también," Edward dijo, colocando una mano sobre la mesa e hizo sonar sus largos dedos sobre el mantel de lino. Los dedos de Edward me tentaban como las líneas de cocaína para un drogadicto.

Me moví en su dirección inconscientemente. Como una polilla a la luz. Necesitaba que me tocara. _Ahora._

"Gracias por el regalo de esta mañana," dije mientras me acercaba a él, induciendo el placer.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "Yo quería darte un regalo esta mañana, pero parecías demasiado complacida en tus sueños como para perturbarlos."

"Nunca te sientas mal por tener que despertarme," Respondí tímidamente.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. "Bueno saberlo. No volveré a cometer ese error otra vez."

Quizás ambos estábamos enganchados. Mire nuevamente su mano sobre la mesa. Sus dedos habían dejado de hacer sonido y parecían extenderse en mi dirección. Me acerqué, y condujo su mano hacia mi muslo. Suspire ante el contacto y me acerqué. La mano de Edward se deslizó entre mis piernas, partiendo desde la rodilla y subiendo muy lento.

"Te las pusiste?" preguntó, sus ojos verdes brillantes.

Asentí. "Creo que podría usarlos todos los viernes."

Sonrió en aprobación. Su mano tocó la parte superior de las medias, y sus dedos moviéndose alrededor de la parte superior de mi muslo, moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que palmeó mis nalgas. Siseó entre dientes.

"Así es como me gustaría estar todo el tiempo," gruñó, dándome un pequeño apretón.

Mi pulso aumentó a medida que tuve el primer contacto con lo que mi cuerpo había anhelado durante todo el día- su piel contra la mía. Era incluso mejor que la sensación de la seda. Él dejó caer la mano, deseando querer más.

Sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que provocaba. "Creo que estoy listo para ordenar."

_Ordenar? _Dios, él me había hecho olvidar qué demonios hacía realmente aquí. Tratando de ocultar mi decepción, me aclaré la garganta. "Qué va a pedir, Señor Masen?"

Edward se levantó de la mesa y puso sus manos sobre mi cintura. Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, antes de que me diera un ardiente beso por debajo de mi oreja.

"A ti, solo a ti," murmuró.

_Aleluya!_

Sus labios se fueron a los míos, atacando y tomando todo lo que podía. Separé mis labios esperando que él entrara. Sin dudarlo, él aceptó mi tácita invitación. Nuestras lenguas se unieron y se exploraron la una con la otra. Cómo era posible que un hombre tuviera tan buen sabor como él se veía? Mis manos se movieron sobre su pecho y se deslizaron bajo su chaqueta, sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo su camisa de algodón. Necesitábamos desnudarnos. Traté de sacar su chaqueta cuando él se alejó.

Él respiraba con dificultad, como yo, una satisfecha sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Él sabía exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo.

"Por razones de tiempo, mi ropa permanecerá puesta. Tú, por otra parte..." alzó la mano y me aflojó la corbata. Él la pasó por sobre mi cabeza y la colocó en la mesa. "Hoy se tratará de ti, Isabella."

Yo nunca iba a ser capaz de volver a funcionar con normalidad_._

Edward continuó desabrochando mi blusa blanca, tirando de ella desde la cintura de la falda hasta que la pudo abrir por completo. Él pasó sus dedos por el sostén que cubría mis pezones ya erectos.

"Mmm, me gusta este," ronroneó, bajando su boca para besar el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Él estaba comentando sobre el sostén que iba a juego con los shorts que llevaba cuando nuestro juego terminó abruptamente por él abalanzándose sobre mí. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, también.

"Confías en mí?" preguntó mientras tomaba mi corbata de la mesa y deshacía el nudo.

Esa fue una complicada pregunta. Confiaba en él? Con mi vida? _Puede ser._ Para pagarme si me pedía dinero prestado? _Seguro._ Para no romper mi corazón? _Absolutamente no._

"Confiar en qué?"

Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con un dedo en su barbilla. Colocando un suave beso sobre mi frente, preguntó, "Confías en qué yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien?"

Como una droga, que te hace sentir bien hasta matarte. Asentí, incapaz de tomar una decisión racional sobre cosas como- Tratar de evitar una muerte segura?

Edward movió la corbata frente a mí. "Voy a vendarte los ojos y cantarás una canción."

Me miró cuidadoso, esperando a la respuesta. Cuando no hice ningún movimiento para detenerlo, llevó la tela a mis ojos y la aseguró con un doble nudo.

"Entonces haré que te sientas bien, realmente bien," susurró en mi oído.

Mi cuerpo entero hormigueaba. Mi mente se volvió tambaleante. Qué pasaba si Rosalie se preguntaba dónde estaba? Qué si ella enviaba a alguien para ver cómo estaba? Los dientes de Edward en mi oreja me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

"Esta canción me hace querer tocarte," me dijo en voz baja mientras colocaba un audífono en mi oído. "Me la quieres cantar?"

Gemí en silencio al pensar.

"Contéstame, Isabella."

Dominante pero tan caliente. "Si," respondí.

Colocó el otro audífono en mi oído y se alejó. Sentía como el aire vibraba a mi alrededor cuando la música comenzó.

"_Put your hands all over, put your hands all over me. Put your hands all over, put your hands all over me."_

Lo había hecho_. _Las manos de Edward empujaron mi blusa por mis hombros y bajándola por mis brazos, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Sus dedos deslizaron hacia abajo las correas de mi sujetador, arrastrándolo por mi piel hacia donde la correa se unía con la copa y luego tortuosamente regresándola a mi hombro. Luego su boca fue a mi cuello, húmeda y caliente. Empujó los tirantes del sujetador por mis hombros y plantó un beso donde ellos habían estado. Sus manos se movieron hacia mis senos, liberándolos de las copas. Las palmeó con suavidad antes de ir hacia la espalda para desabrochar el sostén.

"_Love is a game, you say. Play me and put me away."_

Regresó sus manos al frente, una pellizcando, torciendo, y molestando mi pezón mientras su boca se iba al otro. Su lengua dio círculos en cámara lenta, con movimientos lánguidos.

"_Now you've lost your mind. __The pretty little girl I left behind. Now you're getting rough but everybody knows you're not that tough."_

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas. Me levantó en la mesa. La talentosa boca de Edward nunca abandonaba mi cuerpo. Él parecía querer tocar, saborear, y tenerme tanto como yo lo quería. Movió mi endurecido pezón con su lengua una vez más.

Entonces la música se detuvo abruptamente.

"Tengo a Tyler resguardando la puerta, pero incluso él va a venir pronto si no bajamos, cariño."

Bajé la venda, y pude ver a Edward con un solo ojo. No tenía idea que estaba haciendo ruido. Él parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Una alegría brillando en sus ojos.

"Estás tratando de matarme, no es así?"

Edward rió entre dientes mientras alejaba mi mano de la venda y me tapaba los ojos nuevamente.

"Confía, te quiero muy viva." Luego susurró, "Solo quieta."

La música comenzó nuevamente, y así también Edward. Me empujó nuevamente quedando sobre la mesa.

"_Put your hands all over me. Please talk to me, talk to me. Tell me everything's going to be all right."_

Edward sacó mis zapatos y besó la punta de mi pie derecho. Lentamente, pacientemente, subió sus manos por mis piernas, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las medias. Repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Él estaba agitando la droga bajo mi nariz pero no me dejaba obtenerla por completo. Estaba que perdía mi mente si él no me tocaba donde yo más lo necesitaba.

"_So come down off your cloud. Say it now and say it loud. Get up in my face. __Pretty little girl come make my day."_

La lengua de Edward se movió por mi muslo, por sobre la media. Llenó ambos muslos con sensuales besos. Podía sentir su respiración calentarse en mi sensitiva piel. Mis sentidos estaban en completa sobre marcha. Puse mi mano sobre mi boca, tratando de ocultar los sonidos que estaba haciendo como la puta de Edward que era.

Luego lo hizo. Deslizó uno de sus largos, y hermosos dedos dentro. Podría haber llegado en ese momento. Dos dedos deslizándose dentro, y luego su boca estuvo entre mis piernas. Ahora, él estaba tratando de matarme. Me dijo que me quedara quieta, y luego él volvía allí? De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de frenar los ruidos que salían involuntariamente de mí. No cuando él hacía eso.

Él acarició y chupó. Mordió y tiró. Él se hundió e hizo cosquillas.

"_Love is a game, you say. Play me and put me away."_

Juego terminado. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mis músculos apretados en torno a sus dedos haciendo que estuvieran quietos dentro mío. Puse mi otra mano sobre la que ya cubría mi boca cuando me corrí.

Cuando terminé y no era más que una masa temblorosa, Edward sacó los audífonos de mis oídos. Me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa, dejándome segura sobre mis pies en el suelo.

"Mierda, Isabella." Él estaba jadeando. Me giró así mi espalda estaba en su pecho. "Inclínate," demandó, empujando mi falda hacia arriba sobre mi desnudo trasero.

Aún no podía ver nada, pero pude oír la envoltura del condón romperse y bajarse la cremallera de sus pantalones. La palma de la mano de Edward presionando en mi espalda cuando me penetró por detrás. Grité. No tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero no estaba preparada para la plenitud que sentía cuando lo tenía dentro.

"Cubre tu boca. Tienes que estar en silencio," Reprendió al tiempo que tiraba de mi trenza, quedando así con la cabeza levantada.

Besó el lado de mi cuello. Quería devolverle un beso, degustarme a mi misma en sus labios. Giré la cabeza, pero él me soltó el pelo y me empujó hacia adelante. Mordí mi ante brazo mientras él me penetraba. Eso fue primario, animal, y tan endemoniadamente caliente. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a utilizar esos dedos mágicos que me enviarían a la cima una vez más.

"Vente conmigo. Quiero que te vengas otra vez. Me oíste?"

En mi mente, pensé en decirle que se diera prisa entonces porque sus palabras me estaban dejando al borde. En su lugar, lo único que salía de mi boca era algo como, "Ughhahhhhhuhhh." Al menos así sonaba contra mi brazo.

No tenía la necesidad de decirle nada, siquiera. Edward mordió mi hombro mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Soltó nada más que un gruñido suave. Se echo sobre mí, cuidando de no poner todo su peso sobre mi pequeño cuerpo.

"Tengo casi decidido cancelar a Alice esta noche y decirle que te necesito toda para mí para así poder hacerlo de nuevo."

_Claro, agitando la botella de whisky delante de la alcohólica._

Estaba aprendiendo lo difícil que era rechazar a cualquiera de los Masen. Alice llevaba a sus campistas a la mansión de Edward para ver una película en su cine. Alice usaba su propiedad algunas veces al año por su trabajo en la fundación. Además de usar el cine, ella les permitía montar los caballos algunas veces. Ella organizaba un gran beneficio anual hacia finales de agosto y para la fiesta de navidad en diciembre. Alice nos había preguntado a mí y a Jasper para ayudarle a ejecutar una concesión esta noche. En ese momento, no podía imaginar no ayudarla. Ahora que era adicta a su hermano, no estaba segura de ser capaz de cumplir con mi deber si él se ofrecía a repartir orgasmos que me hacían estallar los ovarios.

Saqué la cinta que cubría mis ojos y parpadeé para acostumbrarme al brillo. "Ellos no se quedarán toda la noche. Tan pronto se vayan, soy toda tuya."

Podía sentir como dejó de respirar por un segundo. Me tensé, preocupada por haber pisado alguna mina del campo, pero él me besó la marca que me había dejado en el cuello.

"Toda mía," dijo antes de levantarse y salir de mí.

Vacía y agotada por la actividad, me levanté lentamente, empujando hacia abajo la falda.

_Toda suya. _Por ahora, mientras lo complazca. Cuando se cansaría de mí? Qué tanto se llevaría de mi cuando él se fuera? Yo no era tan buena como él en ser capaz de separar el placer en nuestro tiempo juntos de la emoción que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Me decía a mi misma que todo esto era nuevo para él. Él estaba haciendo las cosas de forma diferente a como siempre las hacía; él había dicho eso de sí mismo. Yo no sabía si eso era bueno o mal. Yo sabía que estaba sintiendo cosas por él, más allá de la atracción física que me hacía su esclava. Un día esto iba a terminar mal para mí. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto.

"Llegarás con Jasper o viajarás conmigo?" Edward preguntó mientras yo abrochaba mi camisa.

"No había pensado en ello. Quizás conduciré por mi cuenta, de esa forma tengo un coche si algo surge y si necesitas que me vaya."

Edward lucía exactamente como lo hizo cuando entré por primera vez a la habitación. Nadie podría sospechar que él tuvo sexo al almuerzo con una mesera. Yo, por otra parte, probablemente me veía como una desaliñada sexo-adicta.

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso," dijo, tomando mi corbata de la mesa y poniéndola alrededor de mi cuello.

"Por qué razón lo pensaste?" pregunté suspicazmente. Edward se quejaba con frecuencia acerca de la conducción de mi camión. Si él estaba feliz por eso, es que algo estaba pensando.

Terminó de arreglar mi corbata, doblando cuidadosamente el cuello y centrando el nudo. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

"Te tengo algo," anunció con una sonrisa.

Suspire al pensar que había gastado más dinero en mí.

"Ahora, antes de que ruedes tus hermosos ojos marrones por mi culpa, esto es muy similar a la camiseta que me regalaste. Tú querías que encajara con la gente "normal". Quiero que tú encajes en el mío, también."

"Encajar en qué?" pregunté con cautela.

"Personas que conducen vehículos hechos en, no sé, en el actual milenio, podría ser."

"Qué hiciste?" Jadeé. Sabía exactamente hacia donde iba.

Edward rió mientras levantaba las manos en defensa propia. "Ahora, Isabella, deberías saber que además de estar preocupado por tu seguridad y bienestar, también estoy viendo ayudar con el medio ambiente. En 1950, los autos no fueron diseñados con el ahorro de combustible en la mente."

"Me compraste un auto?"

"No solo un auto. Te compré un híbrido. Es muy respetuoso con el medio ambiente y tiene un fantástico kilometraje de gas. Tú no solo estarás salvando a la ciudad del nocivo gas monóxido de carbono y otras emisiones, también estarás ayudando a que este país sea menos dependiente del petróleo extranjero. Esta es tu oportunidad para darle un verdadero servicio al país y el mundo si tú me preguntas."

"Tú me compraste un auto?" Grité, incapaz de encontrarle el humor a eso.

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron. "Sigues diciéndolo como si fuera algo malo."

"Edward, las personas no le compran autos a los demás! La compra de un auto es... personal," le hice entender.

"Dijiste que tu padre te compró el camión. Lo pisoteaste y le gritaste cuando el te lo dió?" retó entornando los ojos.

_Maldito._

"Yo era una niña en ese entonces. Yo dependía de mi padre. Yo no soy una niña ni dependo de ti." _Excepto cuando hablamos de la dependencia desesperada que tengo de ti en cuanto a las relaciones sexuales._

Edward pensó por un momento. Le pude ver tratando de buscar alguna excusa para salir de esto. Optó por verse y sonar herido. "Ni siquiera quieres verlo? Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?"

Me quejé frustrada. Yo había aceptado los pendientes, y gasté la escandalosa tarjeta de regalo en esa ropa interior ridículamente costosa. Él comprendió cuando yo no pude recibir la pintura. Sin embargo con todo eso iba y me compraba un coche? Sabía que no iba ser de esos Toyota Corolla usados. Iba a ser caro y extravagante y no mío.

"Los pendientes te vienen bien, por cierto," dijo, esperando mi respuesta.

Toqué el diamante de mi oreja. Se veían bonitos. No eran demasiado ostentosos para usarlos en el trabajo. Eran perfectos. Él tenía un excelente gusto.

_Demonios._

"Dejémoslo así?" ofreció. "Digamos que acabo de comprar un coche nuevo. Que no es adecuado para mí, por lo que debo venderlo. Te lo venderé por un precio razonable. Muy por debajo del Blue Book*. Hacemos eso? No puedes negar que tu camión está sobre su última rueda, por decirlo así." Me lanzó una encantadora sonrisa torcida que provocó que aumentara el calor entre mis piernas.

_Maldito._

"Bien," dije en un arranque. "Lo miraré, pero no te estoy prometiendo nada."

Su mano acarició mi rostro mientras se inclinaba para besarme en los labios. "Te va a encantar." Me besó otra vez. "Por qué no te vas con Jasper. Yo puede que llegue un poco tarde. Le diré a Brady que te lleve a casa cuando quieras, si tú decides no comprarme el carro."

Yo le iba a comprar el coche. Sabiendo a pesar de eso que no estaba muy feliz por aquello.

Volvió a alejarse cuando me di cuenta que no había comido.

"Pero no has almorzado," Lo llamé.

Se detuvo y miró su reloj. Estaba presionado por el tiempo, me daba cuenta. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. "Oh, me voy muy satisfecho. Mis felicitaciones para el chef." Él me guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

_Maldito._

* * *

><p>"Qué te ofrezco, querida? Dulces o palomitas de maíz?" Jasper le ofreció a una dulce niña con la polera de Campamento EMM brillante coloreada.<p>

"Ambas!" ella gritó con alegría.

"Palomitas de maíz y dulces, para la pequeña dama, eso es!" respondió, entregándole una pequeña bolsa con las palomitas y dirigiéndola a que escoja los dulces que quería. Yo podía ver las cicatrices en sus manos y brazos cuando llegó a la caja de Sour Patch Kids*.

Alce trabajaba para la Fundación Northwest Burn, NWBF para acortarla, aquí en Seattle. Ella estaba en el consejo administrativo y estuvo a cargo del campamento de una semana de duración que hacían para los niños quemados. Ella pasaba el resto del año recaudando fondos, entregar educación, y voluntaria en su tiempo en Harborview Medical Center y la instalación de viviendas de emergencias facilitadas por NWBF facilitando a las familias que lo necesitaban mientras estaban recibiendo un tratamiento en Harborview.

Esto resultó que era sobre Edward, no sobre Alice, quién se sentía incómodo con alguna discusión acerca de la quemadura o de lo que ella hacía para ganarse la vida. Había descubierto, de Alice, que no se avergonzaba por todas sus cicatrices. Cuando la encontré en la cocina de mi casa una mañana, vestida nada más que con una camiseta de Jasper, me di cuenta que no era tan tímida como lo pensé al principio. Jasper me contó que era Edward quién odiaba ver sus cicatrices, así que ella tendía a ocultarlas cuando estaba con él. Sus problemas con el fuego, sin embargo, eran reales. Ella sufría de pesadillas y prefería estar alejada de fuegos muy potentes. Pero nuevamente, Jasper pensaba que los problemas eran más de Edward que de Alice.

Jasper y Alice se veían muy lindos juntos. Cuando no estaban juntos, se llamaban y enviaban mensajes de texto entre sí constantemente. Hasta que ella tuvo su campamento esta semana, ellos habían agotado todo su tiempo juntos como Edward y yo lo hacíamos. No podía pedir una mejor novia para mi mejor amigo que Alice. Era amable y compasiva. Ella tenía un deseo por cuidar de él tanto como él lo tenía por ella. Eso era una agradable sensación y en realidad era bueno ser la novia de Jasper. En seis semanas, nuestras vidas habían cambiado como nunca lo hubiéramos pensado.

Le entregamos todos sus bocadillos, y Alice junto a todo su equipo tenían a todos los niños acomodados en sus asientos para ver Toy Story 3. Dejaron que Edward les consiguiera una película que aún estaba en cines. Esa fue su única contribución para la noche, sin embargo. Me dijeron que se trataba de algún asunto de trabajo cuando llegué aquí y que no ayudaría a repartir bocadillos. Alice no se mostró sorprendida.

Yo estaba ayudando a limpiar algunas cosas junto a un consejero del campamento mientras los demás disfrutaban de la película. Aún tenía la esperanza que Edward apareciera. El nombre del consejero era Riley, y él estaba cursando último año en la UW. Expresamos nuestras opiniones sobre la escuela, y él decía una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era trabajar con Alice.

"Es tan raro pensar que alguien con los pies tan puestos en la tierra como Alice pueda estar relacionado con alguien que es dueño de todo esto," él remarcó, mirando a su alrededor. "Puedes imaginar ser dueño de tu propio cine? Hay alguna razón por la que no pueda ir al cine como una persona normal? Es tan raro."

"Es indulgente, Eso te diré. Supongo que no sabría que hacer con millones de dólares. Estoy segura que pensaría eso de alguien que las otras personas encuentran extraño, también," Dije en defensa de mi novio. "Sabías que Bill Gates tiene una habitación de trampolín? Eso es raro."

"Eso es extraño." Riley rió. "Te imaginas a Bill Gates saltando en un trampolín?"

"Lo sé, cierto? Extraño." Los dos nos reímos mientras arrastrábamos las palomitas de maíz.

"Apuesto a que Masen es extraño. Quiero decir, no me mal interpretes, el chico prácticamente dona a NWBF sin ayuda, y yo respeto totalmente eso, pero el dinero lo hace parecer como si estuviera algo apagado. Él nunca muestra su rostro. He estado trabajando en el campamento durante tres años hasta ahora, y nunca viene por estos lados cuando estamos aquí. No asiste a las grandes fiestas que Alice hace aquí. Si él no siempre estuviera en las páginas sociales del periódico con calientes modelos agarradas a su brazo, Ni siquiera sabría como es el chico."

Modelos calientes y páginas sociales? Por eso era conocido Edward? Tristemente, nunca había mirado el estatus de celebridad de Edward.

"Él no es extraño," Continué defendiéndolo. "Él tiene algunas peculiaridades, pero puede ser bastante normal la mayoría de las veces. Él trabaja mucho. Si él no anda por aquí es por el trabajo."

"Trabajar para él o algo así? Pensé que eras amiga de ese chico Jasper," Riley preguntó.

"Soy amiga de ese chico Jasper," bufé.

Justo en ese momento, Tyler llegó.

"Señorita Swan, el Señor Masen quiere que se una a él en este momento." Él mantuvo abierta la puerta como si yo fuese a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

"Él no vendrá a ver la película?" pregunté, con una sensación de decepción.

"No, señora. Él quisiera que usted vaya a su casa."

"Dile que iré cuando haya terminado acá, Tyler."

Tyler me miró como si hubiese saltado de un acantilado. "Creo que el quiso decir ahora."

Riley miró hacia mí y luego a Tyler. Ya podía imaginar lo que él estaba pensando. No me sentó nada bien en ese momento que Edward pensara que me tenía a su completa disposición.

"Iré tan pronto como pueda," respondí, sonriendo forzadamente.

Tyler pareció como si hubiera querido decir algo pero luego lo pensó mejor y se marchó.

"Segura que no trabajas para él?" Riley rió.

Podía sentir mi cara ruborizada. De repente me sentí como si trabajara para él, como una prostituta de alto costo. Los novios no enviaban a sus guardias de seguridad a buscar a sus novias. Los novios se esforzaban por ellas.

"Yo _no_ trabajo para él," dije tercamente.

Riley sonrió hacia mí. "Le creo, Señorita Swan."

"Bella. Por favor llámame Bella."

"Bella. Es un hermoso nombre," dijo, tendiéndome de vuelta la escoba. "Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo. Podrás no trabajar para Masen, pero esta noche, trabajas para NWBF. Detener todo y ponerse a trabajar."

Me imagine a un militar por su tono.

"Si, señor," Respondí con un saludo.

Habíamos terminado de limpiar y estábamos hablando del bar y restaurante Flowers del campus. Por alguna razón, Riley nunca había estado allí. Me parecía imposible que cualquier persona que hubiera asistido a la UW durante tres años nunca hubiera comido el buffet vegano del bar Flowers.

"Cuál es el punto de ir a comer si eres vegano?" Riley preguntó. "Es así como te mantienes tan delgada? No comes nada?" Pinchó juguetonamente uno de mis costados.

Me alejé un poco, repentinamente consciente de la proximidad uno del otro. "No soy vegana, Flowers sirve más que para veganos. Tipos como tú pueden pedir pollo o una hamburguesa. Realmente tienes que ir."

"Podrías venir conmigo," dijo, sus mejillas coloreándose un poco por la invitación. Él se acercó y me apoyé en la esquina del mostrador.

"Oh." No me había dado cuenta que él pensaba que le estaba coqueteando o que yo estaba disponible.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que estaba en una relación, la puerta del costado se abrió, y Edward irrumpió en ella.

"Isabella!" rugió. "Hice a Tyler venir aquí y decirte que te quería en la casa y tú estabas haciendo cosas o él estaba imaginando?"

Vio la escena anterior, y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado, me encuentra presionada en el mostrador con un hombre invadiendo mi espacio persona lo cual no ayudaba mucho. Miró como queriendo matar a Riley, quién retrocedió con una evidente sorpresa.

"Nadie imaginó nada. Él vino y me dijo. Recién acabamos con la limpieza." Mi voz temblaba ligeramente. "Estaba a punto de ir."

Edward me dio una mirada letal. Me di la vuelta alrededor de Riley y por detrás del puesto de concesión.

"Fue bueno conocerte, Riley. Buena suerte cuando vuelvas a clases."

Riley levantó torpemente la mano despidiéndose. "Yeah, tal vez nos vemos, Bella. Flowers Bar, le echaré un vistazo."

Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia la puerta con Edward pisándome los talones. Mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho, pero esta vez no era por la lujuria o atracción. Estaba enojada, avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo asustada.

Edward sujetó mi brazo, deteniendo mi marcha hacia la casa. "Me quieres decir que mierda estuvo a punto de ocurrir?"

"Estaba ayudando a Riley con la limpieza." Yo sabía que él no estaba preguntando sobre eso. "Él va a la UW, estábamos compartiendo historias, ya que es donde hice mis estudios. Gracias por tratarme allí como a una especie de hijo desobediente. Realmente lo aprecio," me solté, tirando mi brazo de su mano y continuando con mi viaje de regreso a su casa.

"Bien, no tendría que tratarte como a una niña si me demostraras más respeto."

Me giré, molesta y con las emociones controlando el momento. "Respetar? Respetar? Dónde está el respeto al enviar a uno de tus guarda espaldas para llevarme donde ti? Yo no soy un animal doméstico o una especie de concubina, Edward. No sé tú, pero creo que en una relación como la nuestra, ambas personas merecen ser tratadas con respeto."

"Ese chico de allá es lo que buscas, Isabella?" Edward gritó, apuntando hacia el cine. "Quieres a un niño pequeño de escuela que hace el bien? Claro entonces, devuélvete y jodan detrás de la máquina de palomitas. Probablemente aún no estás usando bragas, estoy seguro que lo disfrutará tanto como yo."

Mi furia sacó lo mejor de mí. Levanté mi mano y le golpeé el rostro tan fuerte como fui capaz. Si él tenía la esperanza de romper mi calma, lo había logrado con sus acusaciones y malas palabras. Iba a empezar a llorar. No quería darle esa satisfacción de llorar ante él, así que corrí. No sabía hacia donde, pero sabía que debía alejarme de él.

No andaba en auto. Había venido con Jasper, quién estaba sentado en el cine junto a su espectacular novia, quién de alguna manera compartía los genes con el odioso hombre que yo consideraba mi novio. Jasper me llevaría a casa si se lo pidiera. Se iría conmigo si yo le decía que debía irme, pero yo no creía que podría ser capaz de dejar salir las palabras sin transformarme en un lío de lloriqueos. Desde luego que no iba a tomar el coche que Edward me dio. De hecho, iba a mantener mi camión para siempre solo para fastidiarlo.

Bajé corriendo por los establos. A los caballos no les importaría si lloraba por algunos minutos. Abrí la puerta del establo y me senté en un banco de madera afuera del establo de Twilight. Podía oír el silencioso pisar de los caballos y los resoplidos ocasionales que hacía incluso podía oír mis propios sollozos ahogados. Doblé mis piernas y lloré con mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas.

Twilight asomó su gran cabeza y resopló con fuerza, como tratando de llamar mi atención. Solté mis piernas y me limpié la cara con las manos.

Le fruncí el ceño. "Qué estás mirando, huh?"

Twilight relinchó y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Él no quería verme rota.

Me paré, colocando una mano sobre el cuello del caballo cuando él la bajó hacia mí.

"Lo siento, No estoy enojada contigo. Tu dueño, sin embargo, me molesta." Twilight resopló lo que tomé como que estaba de acuerdo. "Qué hay de malo con ese hombre, huh? Puede alguien explicarme por qué él me trató con toda esa inexplicable rabia?. Sé que hay alguien bueno allí, pero sin duda él sabe cómo ser un idiota."

La puerta del granero crujió ruidosamente al abrirse. Volví mi cabeza hacia el sonido cuando Edward dio un pequeño paso hacia el interior. Su frente arrugada con pesar.

"Brady te llevará a tu casa, si quieres."

Negué con la cabeza, y él pareció un poco esperanzado.

"Me voy a ir con Jasper. No quiero nada de ti ni de nadie que trabaje para ti," dije con indignación.

Su rostro cayó mientras daba otro paso al interior y cerraba la puerta. Se quedó allí, inmóvil. Me limpié mi cara nuevamente. Él no merecía ver mis lágrimas. Él no merecía compartir el mismo espacio que yo. Lo iba a dejar. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Jasper que necesitaba que me llevase a casa.

"Él estaba de pie tan cerca. Muy cerca," Edward dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

_Así es cómo el quería comenzar esto?_

"Así que llamarme puta te hace sentir mejor?" pregunté.

"No!" él afirmó, su tono era de dolor. Él merecía sentir dolor. Él me había herido peor de lo que nadie lo había hecho. Él continúo hablando pero yo no lo quería escuchar. "Esta noche ha sido muy difícil para mí por varias razones, causando que mi temperamento cambie. Tú tropezaste en un campo de minas muy explosivas. No eres una puta. Yo no quiero que pienses que siento eso por ti."

"Tú siempre estás lleno de escusas vagas y metafóricas, Edward. Necesito salir." Traté de pasar junto a él para salir, pero él tomó mi brazo. Twilight dejó escapar un gruñido y se agitó en su puesto, tomando nuestra atención.

Edward miró hacia el caballo que me recordaba mucho a él. Twilight calmó la mirada, y Edward devolvió su mirada hacia mí.

"Lo siento. No te vayas. No... me dejes." Sus ojos eran del más extraño verde, se veían como jade-nublado y translúcido. El confiado, arrogante Edward había desaparecido y en su lugar había un triste, tímido pequeño niño. "Odio hacerte daño. Lo siento tanto."

Él soltó mi brazo, y no lo dejaría. Mis pies estaban clavados en su posición. Quería dejarlo. Quería decirle que se fuera al infierno. Pero me quedé.

Llevó una mano a mi rostro. Su pulgar acarició suavemente mi mejilla. "No quise hacerte llorar. No quiero hacerte llorar." Sus labios eran suaves, él presionó contra mi frente luego uno de mis párpados y así con el otro. Besó mi mejilla y la comisura de mis labios. "Lo siento." Besó mis labios, y mis traidores labios le devolvieron el beso. Él rompió el primer beso.

_Maldito._

Su nariz pasando por mi mandíbula, y sentí que mi cuerpo seguía su dirección.

"Lo siento tanto," susurró nuevamente, besando mi oreja.

"Aún estoy enojada contigo," dije, tratando de mantenerme firme.

"Aún estoy enojado conmigo, también."

"Bien."

Edward envolvió sus manos alrededor mío y me tiró hacia su cuerpo. Presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho. Él olía a madera de sándalo y cítricos. Amaba la forma en que olía, y me odiaba a mi misma por eso. Mis brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura.

"Me harías el favor de volver a casa conmigo?"

"Aún estoy enojada contigo," Le recordé, estrechándolo un poco más.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi pelo. "Lo sé. Deberías estarlo. Soy un idiota. Un completo dolor de culo."

"Bien, eso no es muy reconfortante," murmuré.

Su cuerpo se movió por su risa tranquila. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sus cambios de humos eran casi cómicos.

"No soy bueno para esto, Isabella. Estoy tratando, pero yo no soy muy bueno en esto." Una de sus manos frotó mi espalda mientras que la otra tocaba mi cabello.

Qué podia decir ante eso? Él no era muy bueno en esto. _Esto estaba siendo una real relación_. Yo no era el tipo de mujer que él llevaría del brazo, mostrando por toda la ciudad, pedir cuando él quería a alguien caliente en su cama, haciendo caso omiso cuando le daba la gana. Él iba a tener que tratarme de manera diferente. Iba a tener que esforzarse más. Porque de otra manera, yo no iba a ser capaz de quedarme. Sin importar lo mucho que lo quería. Sin importar cómo estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él.

"No quiero a nadie más que a ti," admití, a pesar que aún estaba enojada con él. "No sé por qué tú piensas distinto."

"Yo no te merezco."

Sus palabras arrancaron mi corazón. Queria preguntarle por qué creía eso cuando sonó su móvil en su bolsillo. Él no disminuyó su abrazo, sin embargo.

"No vas a dejar eso?" pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza para poder verlo mejor.

"Esto solo me hará enfadar." Suspiró con tristeza. "Y yo estoy tan agotado de estar enfadado."

Cerré los ojos y lo abracé más fuerte. Sentí como si no estuviera hablando solo de esta noche. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Edward ha pasado gran parte de su vida enojado. Él no quería seguir de esa manera. Él quería ser bueno y amable. Él quería ser... feliz. Podía sentirlo, su casi desesperación por ser feliz.

"Vamos a ver la película," sugerí. "Quizás así podamos reírnos un poco."

Podia sentir su cuerpo ponerse rígido. "Por favor me hagas eso. Por favor vamos a casa. No puedo hacerlo, por favor."

Eso era nuevo. Nuevo y no exactamente bueno. Este no era el Edward que yo conocía. No había forma de que pudiera negarme. Volvimos a la casa. Edward finalmente revisó su celular y le envió un mensaje a alguien. Alice y Jasper se acercaron a la casa para despedirse antes de que el autobús se llevara a todos los del campamento. Alice solo había tenido una días más de divertido campamento, después volvería nuevamente a la rutina de educar y juntar fondos. Jasper se percató de mi estado de ánimo y me dio un _te ves bien_. Le di mi más convincente sonrisa de _estoy bien_, y él se lo creyó, al menos yo creía que lo había hecho.

Edward no estaba tratando de tener sexo conmigo esa noche. Él me tomó en sus brazos, besando tiernamente la parte superior de mi cabeza y frotándome la espalda con sus manos hasta que me dormí.

Algo me sacó de mi sueño esa noche. Me desperté para encontrar el lado de Edward vacío. El reloj indicaba que era un poco más de las dos. Mi mente vagó, preguntándose donde estaría y por que no estaba aquí conmigo. Tal vez fue una vez más culpa de los mercados asiáticos. El hombre nunca podía escapar de las exigencias de su trabajo. Me quedé mirando el techo, tratando en vano de dormir hasta que escuché el piano.

Salí de la cama y en silencio me dirigí a mi habitación favorita de la casa. Lo melancólica de la melodía hizo herir mi corazón. Las notas de la melodía cambiaron y aceleré mis pasos. Eso fue inolvidable, sin embargo absolutamente hermoso. Había poca luz en la biblioteca, Podía ver a Edward. Sentado en el piano sin camisa, solo vistiendo pantalones de dormir. Estaba de espaldas a mí, no había indicación de que me haya oído llegar a él. Su cabeza se balanceaba ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo como sus dedos que se movían con gracias por las teclas.

Yo estaba de pie en la puerta, viendo con admiración su talento y su belleza. Él nunca había tocado para mí. Todas las veces que nos hemos sentado aquí, solo discutíamos sobre libros y veíamos varios libros, a veces leyéndole al otro nuestras partes favoritas de algún libro. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él podía tocar, y verlo aquí tocando la música más increíble que mis oídos hayan escuchado jamás. Había mucho más de este hombre que yo no conocía. Él era un complicado laberinto con tantos espacios ocultos y áreas bloqueadas. No sabía si algún día averiguaría todo.

Él paró de tocar, y pensé que tal vez me había oído. Me congelé, temerosa de que podía hacerlo enfadar con mi presencia. Dio un golpe a las teclas con frustración. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando su cabeza cayó a sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos. Edward no sabía que yo estaba allí, y de alguna forma yo sabía que era mejor que siguiera siendo así. Eso no impidió que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos al verlo llorar, sabiendo que no estaría dispuesto a dejarme aliviar su dolor. No aún.

* * *

><p><strong>Snif! <strong>

***Blue Book Es una pagina que ofrece un monton de soluciones para el hogar, estudiantes, empresarios, etc...encuentras de todo**

***Sour Patch Kids Son una marca de dulces.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, MP, favoritos y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Gracias por dedicarle unos minutitos a esta linda historia. **

**Con algunos capis creemos conocer un poco más de Edward y luego al siguiente retrocedemos con él. Qué hombre más complicado! **

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta el próximo viernes con otro capítulo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Viernes de Fridays! **

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a troublefollows1017, yo solo cumplo con la labor social de traducirla.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<br>Viernes, Agosto 6 al medio día

**Quién va a tomar tu reservación de hoy?**

Esperé pacientemente a que Edward respondiera mi mensaje de texto. Él había ido a Miami el miércoles por un viaje de negocios y no volvía hasta mañana. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba que ocurriría hasta que escuché a Rosalie preguntarle a alguien si el comedor privado estaba listo para la reservación de Masen.

**Mi hermana. Te debería haber advertido. No escuches ni una palabra de lo que diga de mi. Son puras mentiras.**

Sonreí por su preocupación. Alice no había dicho nada más que cosas buenas sobre él. Ella realmente quería que su hermano me agradara.

**Bueno saberlo. Ella va a estar con lo de su trabajo de caridad y en lo bueno que tú eres. Alegra escuchar que realmente eres el egoísta SOB **_(Son Of a Bitch, hijo de puta)_** que pensé que eras.**

Pulsé enviar y esperaba que se tomara con humor esas palabras.

**Estoy en el infierno para poder sorprenderme, qué puedo decir? Estoy entrando a una reunión. Te llamaré esta noche.**

Metí mi móvil al bolsillo de mi delantal, feliz de que se haya tomado las palabras con humor. Regresé a la cocina para tomar un pedido de una de mis mesas. Mi teléfono vibró cuando me dirigí a entregar la comida.

"Me dice si hay algo más que pueda traerles," les dije con una sonrisa y un guiño a las dos mujeres mayores de buena apariencia de la mesa seis.

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué mi teléfono para ver el mensaje.

**Te extraño más de lo que debería.**

Puse el móvil contra mi pecho. Mi dulce Edward. El Señor Masen podía ser un SOB algunas veces, pero Edward podía tirar de mis sentimientos.

"Dónde demonios está Bella?" Oí decir a Rosalie mientras asomaba su cabeza por la cocina.

Metí mi móvil en el bolsillo y tomé otra orden.

"El grupo Masen está aquí," informó mientras yo caminaba hacia ella.

_Uno de estos días, Rosalie me va a querer. Un día ella va a apreciar lo mucho que trabajo aquí._

"Iré tan pronto entregue esto," Respondí con alegría.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa alegre con una mirada gélida.

_Obviamente no hoy pero si uno de estos días, ella me va a amar._

Tan pronto como entré al comedor privado, Alice saltó y rebotó hacia mí. Ella me envolvió con uno de sus más abrumantes abrazos.

"Bella!"

Una mirada por sobre su hombro reveló a dos personas que miraban muy nerviosas nuestra interacción. Un hombre y una mujer, quizás estaban en la mitad de los cincuenta, sentados en la larga, mesa con mantel de lino blanco. La mujer, con su cabello color caramelo y un hermoso vestido color púrpura, sonriendo amablemente hacia mí. El hombre, guapo y vistiendo con camisa y corbata pero sin la chaqueta, era rubio y parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquí.

"Solo te vi esta mañana, Alice." Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar terminar el abrazo. "Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías para el almuerzo?"

Alice tiró y me tomó de las manos, llevándome hacia la mesa. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que iba a estallar de emoción.

"Bien, quería decirte, pero yo no estaba absolutamente convencida de que ellos vendrían. Ellos finalmente aceptaron, así que aquí estamos. Sorpresa!" ella literalmente estaba saltando en su lugar.

No tenía idea sobre lo que ella hablaba. Decidí que lo mejor era mantener esto en movimiento.

"Bienvenidos a Eclipse," Dije a las otras personas de la mesa. "Mi nombre es Isabella, y seré su mesera hoy. Podría ofrecerles algo de tomar antes de ordenar?"

"Oh dios mío! No puedes simplemente sentarte con nosotros un minuto? Quiero decir, sé que estás trabajando, pero solo siéntate un segundo. Un minuto. Un par de minutos," Alice divagó, sacando una silla para mí.

Moví mi cabeza y cuando iba a rechazar la mujer en la mesa habló. "Alice, querida, creo que estás asustando a esta pobre chica. Tal vez quieras comenzar con las presentaciones."

"Oh! Lo siento!" ella negó con su cabeza en un intento por tratar de orientarse. "Yo solo estoy emocionada. Lo siento. Bella, ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Ellos son mi tío y tía, pero han sido mis padres desde que tengo diez, así que algunas veces les digo mamá y papá. Edward solo se refiere a ellos como tío y tía, así que…yeah…tu debías saber eso, puede ser confuso. Somos una familia muy confusa."

Palidecí al comprobar que la familia de Edward estaban sentados en el comedor privado de Eclipse cuando él no estaba.

"Edward sabe sobre esto?" pregunté, sabiendo que no había una maldita forma que él lo supiera por el aspecto en el rostro de Esme y Carlisle .

"Esta fue una mala idea, Alice. Él se enterará, y no se va a poner muy feliz. Incluso ella lo sabe," Carlisle dijo, gesticulando hacia mí.

Alice suspiró profundamente. "Oh, lo siento! Yo no sabía que él decidía a quién se me permitía presentar y a quién no." Esme y Carlisle fruncieron el ceño ante su sarcasmo. "Bella es la mejor amiga del hombre del cual estoy locamente enamorada, así que no le veo nada malo que yo le presente a mis padres!"

_Alice estaba locamente enamorada de Jasper? Jaspers sabía esto y no me había dicho nada?_

"No te hagas, Mary Alice," Esme la reprendió.

"Solo estoy diciendo, tú deberías haberle dicho lo que íbamos a hacer. Él no se alegrará de que hayamos hecho esto a sus espaldas," Carlisle dijo, explicando su descontento.

Alice cruzó sus brazos como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros. "Él podría haberlo _prohibido_, lo que es totalmente ridículo porque él no puede prohibirme nada. No soy una niña, él es mi hermano no mi guardián."

Carlisle rodó sus ojos hacia su sobrina/hija. "Se trata sobre respetar sus deseos en cuanto a sus sentimientos por esta joven, no sobre ti y el control de tu hermano."

"Bien, Bella no hablará, cierto, Bella?"

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la posibilidad de mantener esto en secreto a Edward. Ya me podía imaginar a mi misma de pie en un campo minado de Edward y como todas ellas explotaban a la vez.

"Tú no pondrás a esta chica en esa posición, Alice! A ti se te ocurrió esta idea, tú te harás cargo cuando él llegue a casa," Carlisle dijo poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Todos hablaban de mí como si no estuviese en la habitación, y eso se estaba volviendo un poco molesto.

"Deberías decírselo cuanto antes," dije, encontrando mi voz. "Él me va a llamar esta noche, y no seré capaz de pretender que esto no ocurrió."

Los tres rieron entre dientes ligeramente. Carlisle y Esme se pusieron de pie.

Carlisle extendió una mano hacia mí. "Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Alice ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Pido disculpas por la posición en la que te estamos poniendo por nuestra presencia aquí."

Esme rodeó la mesa y envolvió la cintura de Carlisle con un brazo. "Esto es probablemente culpa mía como de Alice. Conocimos a Jasper a principios de semana. Entre todo lo que él dijo sobre ti y lo que Alice ha estado diciendo las últimas dos semanas, no podía esperar a conocerte. Cuando Alice vino con esta idea, me emocioné con eso. Imaginé que Edward entendería a las finales."

Carlisle colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y le besó el tope de la cabeza. Ellos eran una pareja ideal.

"Mi esposa es una eterna optimista. Yo tiendo a ser un poco más realista. Edward puede que no entienda, y por eso, lo siento."

Ellos definitivamente conocían al mismo Edward que yo conocía.

"Por favor, siéntate por algunos minutos," Esme pidió. "Entonces ordenaremos y te dejaremos libre. Lo prometemos."

Me senté con la familia de Edward, tratando de no pensar en lo furioso que él iba a estar con Alice cuando se enterara de esto. Solo podía esperar que no se enojase conmigo también. Ellos se veían inofensivos. Su tía y tío eran muy parecidos a Alice, increíblemente agradables y amables.

"Así que Jasper nos dijo que eras profesora de inglés y que estabas buscando un puesto en alguna escuela secundaria?" Esme preguntó con genuino interés.

"Prefiero la escuela secundaria, pero estoy certificada para enseñar a los grados 7 a 12. Ahora mismo, me gustaría enseñar en pre escolar si alguien me diera ese puesto."

Esme miró a Carlisle. "Cómo se llama la esposa de Marcus Wenzel?"

"Por qué?" sus cejas se juntaron.

"Ella es administradora de unas escuelas en el distrito de Bellevue. Tal vez ella sepa de algunos cupos. Podríamos darle buenas recomendaciones de Bella."

_La tía de Edward me quería ayudar a conseguir un trabajo como profesora? _Me senté en un anonadado silencio.

"Podrías enviarme tu hoja de vida, y veo qué puedo hacer, si tú quieres," Carlisle dijo hacia mí y mi congelado cerebro.

"Eso podría ser…maravilloso_._ Gracias."

Charlamos un poco más, sobretodo de cómo nos conocimos con Jasper en la Universidad y nos hicimos amigos. Ellos se estaban tomando todo con calma, me pude dar cuenta. No hablamos sobre Edward o nuestra relación. Me imaginé que sería útil y algo que podría hacerlo más susceptible a reunirse con nosotros en otra ocasión.

La predilección de Alice por el contacto físico era hereditaria. Esme y Alice me abrazaron cuando se fueron. Carlisle me entregó su tarjeta de presentación, asi podía enviarle mi hoja de presentación. El _Dr. _Carlisle Cullen era el jefe de cirugía del Harborview Medical Center. Tenía la esperanza que Edward me dejase conversar nuevamente con su tío y tía. Había imaginado que ellos serían gente terrible, razón por la cual él no quería que los conociera. Ahora, con esa ilusión destrozada, comencé a preguntarme qué pensaba él que estaba mal conmigo que le hacía querer que _ellos_ no _me_ conocieran.

Cerca del final de mi turno, Angela sentó a un pequeño grupo de gente en mi sección. Había una mujer con un pelo rojo brillante que obviamente no debía ser normal. Ella atrapó mi atención inmediatamente. Yo, por otro lado, parecía captar la atención de los dos hombres jóvenes con los que estaba comiendo. Ese chico tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos más azules que había visto, y esos ojos me seguían cada vez que estaba cerca. Eso se estaba volviendo un poco desconcertante.

También le gustaba decir mi nombre.

Cuando le llevé su bebida - "Gracias, Isabella."

Cuando fue momento de ordenar - "Qué recomiendas, Isabella?"

Cuando fui mientras ellos comían - "Isabella, todo sabe fantástico."

Cuando la pelirroja fue al baño de mujeres y el de pelo oscuro , el caballero trigueño tuvo que contestar una llamada - "Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí, Isabella? Siento como si te hubiera visto antes."

"No tanto, unos dos meses," respondí. Yo nunca lo había visto antes. De seguro lo hubiera recordado.

"Bien, nos ha proporcionado un servicio excelente. Espero volver a verte." Me entregó la carpeta de la cuenta.

"Gracias." Tomé su tarjeta de crédito y la volví a pasar por la computadora de forma rápida. Esperaba que él se fuera, por ninguna otra razón que me hacía sentir incómoda. No podía poner mis manos en eso, pero había algo en el tipo que me hacía dudar.

Le entregué su recibo con la tarjeta de crédito, y él puso una mano sobre la mía en la mesa. Ahogué un grito por el contacto, tirando de mi mano.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "Mi nombre es Jim, a propósito."

Asentí una vez con la cabeza, no segura de lo que él esperaba que dijera. Me había dado cuenta que su tarjeta de crédito decía James Hunter.

"Usualmente no hago esto, pero estarías interesada en ir a tomar esta noche una copa conmigo? Sé de un nuevo bar-"

"Tengo novio," Interrumpí su invitación.

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. "Por supuesto que tienes. Una hermosa mujer como tú, por supuesto que tiene un novio. Él es un hombre con suerte. Mucha suerte." Me miró de nuevo y sonrió con tristeza.

"Tenga un buen fin de semana, Jim." Me salí de lo habitual "Por favor vuelva pronto", pero es que yo no quería que volviera.

"Usted, también, Isabella."

La pelirroja volvió. "Listo?"

"Si, Victoria, estoy listo," respondió, manteniendo sus ojos sobre mí mientras se levantaba lentamente. Algo en él se asemejaba a un depredador, y yo estaba más que feliz al verlo salir del restaurante.

Terminé mi turno y decidí dar un paseo debido al buen clima. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que mi droga preferida estaba en Florida. Él estaba al otro lado del maldito país, prácticamente lo más lejos que él podía estar aun estando en los Estados Unidos. Estos habían sido los tres días más largos de mi vida.

Me acerqué a una de mis librerías preferidas y pasé un par de horas allí, hojeando algunos libros nuevos como también otros más antiguos. Me era tan fácil perderme entre los libros. Podía dejar fuera el mundo que me rodeaba y meterme en el del autor, lugares reales e imaginados, lugares que quería ver y otros que quería que no existiesen. Mundos llenos de personajes que me encantaban y otras veces me enfurecían.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Jasper para ver lo que haría para la cena y saber si se juntaría con Alice antes de que ellos fueran a algún desfile de modas. Reí. Él todavía era una maldita presa fácil, pero al menos Alice valía la pena.

Yo me iba a encargar de mi propia cena. Me detuve en Jimmy John's cerca de mi departamento, sintiendo que merecía el #13 Gourmet Veggie Club. Había ganado buenas propinas hoy, así que agregué algunas papas y galletas. Estaba derrochando en mí esta noche. Cuando salí, con mi cena en la mano, alguien que pasaba junto a mí pasó a empujarme.

"Isabella!" el hombre exclamó con sorpresa. Sr. James Hunter.

"Jim, hey," respondí ansiosamente. "Lo lamento. No estaba prestando atención por donde iba."

Él sonrió. "No, está bien. Estás bien? Te ves un poco extraña."

"Estoy bien. Debo irme." Usé mi cabeza para indicar la dirección en la que me marcharía.

"Yeah, que tengas buena noche. Se ve que tienes una buena cena por delante."

"Yeah."

"Tu novio no puede sacar a su chica un viernes por la noche?" me siguió por la acera.

_Maldito._ Esperaba que él no pensara que estaba mintiendo acerca de mi novio. Yo tenía un novio. Yo tenía un novio, quién tenía una opinión muy fuerte acerca de los chicos que se pegaban a mi e invadían mi espacio personal.

"Él está fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana." Me maldije por haber dicho eso.

Comencé a caminar más rápido, pero Jim tenía enérgicos talones.

"Vives por aquí? No estoy tratando de seguirte ni nada," añadió rápidamente cuando mi cara debe de haber mostrado preocupación. "Sé que comí en tu trabajo hoy, pero tú te veías tan familiar, pienso que quizás te había visto por los alrededores."

"Um, yeah. Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí," respondí tratando de no especificar demasiado.

"En serio? Tal vez por eso. Soy nuevo en el área, y sentí como si te hubiera visto en alguna parte antes. Caras conocidas son difíciles de encontrar, entiendes?"

Me sentí mal. Yo sabía lo que se sentía llegar a un nuevo lugar y no conocer a nadie.

"De dónde eres originario?" Pensé armar una conversación ya que él seguía caminando junto a mí.

"Chicago. Me mudé aquí hace unos meses. Mi empresa se trasladó."

"Nunca he estado en Chicago. He oído que es una gran ciudad, sin embargo. Hay mucho que hacer y ver."

"Yeah, la amo. Seattle es genial. Un poco lluviosa."

"Un poco." sonreí.

"Cambié viento por lluvia. No sé que es peor. No, espera, lluvia, la lluvia es definitivamente peor. Se mete con mi pelo de peor forma que el viento," dijo con un guiño.

Me reí. Tal vez Jim no era tan malo. Llegamos a mi calle. Pensé que sería donde nos separaríamos, pero cruzó la calle conmigo y me acompañó todo el trayecto hasta mi edificio.

"Bien, este es el mío," le dije cuando me detuve.

Parecía decepcionado y le echó un vistazo al edificio. "Oh. Bien, ten una buena noche, Isabella. Tal vez caminemos juntos otra vez."

"Puede ser," dije sin mayor emoción.

Jim caminó lentamente hacia atrás, pudiendo aún verme. "Espero que ese novio tuyo te trate bien. Si no, me sentiría en la necesidad de robarte."

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Jim retrocedió unos pasos. "Él es genial. Realmente genial."

_Manera de venderla, Bella._

"Bien." Él movió su cabeza, luego se sacudió un poco. "No, eso es...realmente bueno."

"Bells." La voz de Jasper fue como música para mis oídos. Él estaba saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Jim se detuvo.

"Jaz." Suspiré, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de él. "Sigue la corriente," murmuré en su oído. "Pensé que no llegarías a casa hasta mañana!"

Mi mejor amigo actuó muy bien su parte. Con una rápida mirada hacia la acera donde estaba Jim, dio un paso hacia atrás y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. "No podía estar lejos de ti otro segundo, así que aquí estoy, mi amor."

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego me cogió en sus brazos, llevándome de vuelta al edificio. Miré a Jim por encima del hombro, quién tenía una expresión bastante confusa.

Jasper me dejó en el suelo una vez que ya estaba a salvo. "Qué fue todo eso?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Literalmente me encontré con un tipo que atendí hoy en el restaurante. Él se mostró escéptico con 'Tengo un novio' como excusa cuando me pidió que fuera a tomar unas copas con él. Gracias por tu rescate. Quizás exageraste un poco, pero gracias."

"Qué puedo decir, cuando me dan un trabajo, pongo el 110% en eso. Segura que estás bien?"

Golpeé su hombro. "Estoy bien. Eres el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, sabes eso cierto?"

"Hey, el mejor merece el mejor, cierto?" me devolvió el golpe mucho más suave.

"Vas a cenar con Alice. He oído que ella puede estar un poco loca por ti."

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. "En serio? Qué oíste exactamente?"

Riendo, negué con la cabeza. "Eso es para mí y tú debes averiguarlo, cuando Alice quiera que tu lo averigües."

"Yo le gusto, siquiera, huh?"

"Oh, le gustas, eso es seguro."

La sonrisa de Jasper pudo haber iluminado toda la ciudad. "Me gusta, también. Me gusta mucho. _Mucho_."

"Ya lo tengo. Ella está loca por ti y le gustas _mucho_ a ella. Yo, por otro lado, tengo un novio en Florida y una Veggie Club que me está llamando." Agité la bolsa delante de él.

"Buenas noches, Bells. A pesar de que nuestra historia de amor solo duró cuarenta segundos, fueron los mejores cuarenta segundos de mi vida," él rió, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Entré al apartamento y me arrastré al cuarto para cambiarme la ropa de trabajo por una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Sin batas de seda esta noche. Acomodándome en el sofá, disfruté de mi sandwich "gourmet". La galleta de postre estaba deliciosa. Me alegré de haberme permitido todo esto. Traté de ver algo en la TV un viernes por la noche pero decidí hacer un arroz con kryzpy. Edward nunca había hecho s'mores, y comencé a preguntarme qué más se había perdido durante su crecimiento.

Edward venía de una familia adinerada. Ellos no eran tan ricos como él lo era ahora, pero Jasper había mencionado algo sobre Alice teniendo un fondo fiduciario una vez. Los fondos fiduciarios significaban ser muy muy rico. Me imaginé cenas formales para un niño y que él no supiera que hacer allí. Tal vez estaba equivocada, pero tenía la sensación que la infancia de Edward había sido muy diferente a la mía. Lo que aún no podía encontrar era porque Edward y Alice eran tan distintos. Alice tenía los mismos padres pero no se veía tan mal. Por supuesto, ella decía que Carlisle y Esme eran básicamente sus padres desde que ella tenía diez. Edward podría haber tenido quince. Quizás eso hacía la diferencia. El hecho es que se trataba de la misma edad en la que Alice se quemó y no parecía verse mal. Empecé a creer que los padres de Edward murieron en el incendio. Era lo único con lógica. Lo que no tenía lógica era la razón por la que Edward estaba más afectado por lo ocurrido que Alice, quién estaba en el incendio. Sentía que había algo que faltaba. Algo que no estaba segura que Edward me lo dijera algún día.

Terminé de hacer eso pegajoso, tratar el malvaisco y volver a la TV. Después de ver las noticias y regresar una y otra vez a Jay y Dave, me di cuenta que eran pasadas las once. Edward no había llamado. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada en Miami. Tuve aquella sensación de olvido que él había hablado con Alice. Él sabía que me reuní con su familia, y él estaba furioso, tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar conmigo.

Pensé que un mensaje de texto no sería tan fuerte. Él probablemente estaba dormido, pero él lo evería por la mañanay luego, con suerte, me llamará.

**No llamaste. Espero no estar en problemas. Tú fuiste el que dejó que tu hermana tome la reservación.**

Le puse enviar antes de pensar en el hecho de que quizás Alice no le haya hablado sobre eso. Cogí el teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Alice.

**Por favor dime que le contaste a Edward sobre el almuerzo.**

Antes que Alice respondiera, me llegó la respuesta de Edward.

**Estás en graves problemas.**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Estaba tan enojada con Alice. Sabía que él se iba a enojar conmigo. Cómo si yo hubiera tenido algún control de la situación! Qué podría él haberme ordenado hacer? Negarme a atenderlos? Yo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Esto era sobre Alice no sobre mí. Era totalmente injusto que se enfadara conmigo.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo saltar mi corazón en el pecho. No podía imaginar quién golpearía la puerta a estas horas. Otro golpe, y yo salté en el sofá, mirando la puerta en vez de ir a atender. Qué si era el loco de Jim? Qué si vio salir a Jasper y luego, me estaba acechando como el sicópata que podía ser, se dio cuenta que Jasper nunca regresó?

Mi móvil vibró con otro mensaje de texto.

**Él estaba un poco rabioso pero no tanto como pensé que estaría. No te preocupes ;)**

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. Yo estaba en medio de otro mensaje de texto para Jasper cuando recibí otro de Edward.

**Abre la maldita puerta antes de que la eche abajo.**

Nunca había sentido tanto alivio de que alguien amenace con derrumbar la puerta como en ese momento. Abrí la puerta y vi a Edward de pie al otro lado. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de él, sobresaltándolo.

"Whoa!" gruñó mientras lo apretaba. "Alguien me ha extrañado."

"Tú me asustaste."

"Yo no iba realmente a lanzar la puerta abajo," dijo, sonando un poco ofendido.

Lo solté y le di una buena mirada. Cómo era posible que él hiciera todo el viaje desde Miami y siguiera luciendo como un millonario?

"No estaba asustada por _eso_. Los inesperados golpes a media noche fueron los que me asustaron."

"Lo siento." Me dio su sonrisa torcida marca registrada. Ciertamente ya habíamos superado el obstáculo del "Nunca pido disculpas". Edward no había tenido más problemas para decirme que lo sentía.

Lo hice pasar y puse el cerrojo a la puerta.

"Pensé que no vendrías a casa si no hasta mañana."

"No lo haría, pero luego le expliqué a todo el mundo que tenía que regresar rápidamente y planear el funeral de mi hermana."

Incliné la cabeza hacia él. "Ella dijo que no estabas tan furioso."

"Ella dijo eso?" frunció el ceño. "Eso es gracioso, porque estoy seguro que yo estaba jodidamente furioso cuando hablé con ella."

"Si estabas preocupado por que no les agradara, no te preocupes. Ellos fueron buenos, asombrosamente…normales." No sabía como iba a tomar la última parte de mi evaluación.

Edward me abrazó. Todavía estaba vestido con su traje. Casi podía oler el sol de Miami en su ropa.

"Ellos son buenos. Muy buenos y completamente normales." Resopló ligeramente, viéndole afortunadamente el humor a eso. "Eso aún no le da el derecho a mi hermana de presentarlos sin mi conocimiento."

"Ellos parecían sentirse muy mal por ir tras tus espaldas si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ni siquiera hablamos mucho de ti."

Él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás aún manteniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. "No hablaste sobre mí? De qué hablaron entonces?"

Comencé a reír. "Es bueno ver que tu ego está totalmente intacto."

"En serio." Él se veía perplejo.

"Hay otras cosas para hablar que sobre ti. Ellos querían saber sobre mí. Ellos ya te conocen."

Él contempló la posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, como el ególatra que era.

Besó la punta de mi nariz. "Tú eres posiblemente más interesante que yo. Puedo ver como la conversación se ha centrado en ti."

Me apoyé en su pecho, pero él me apretó contra él. Estaba tan contenta que no estuviera realmente furioso. De hecho, parecìa, me atrevería a decir, feliz, incluso juguetón. Él lo estaba tomando un millón de veces mejor de lo que él debería. El Señor Masen estaba siempre lleno de sorpresas.

Respiró hondo. "Te extrañé."

Presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho. "Te extrañé, también."

"Quiero que sepas que realmente quería comprarte un regalo en Miami, pero sabía que te ibas a enojar, así que resistí la tentación. No estás orgullosa de mi?"

Solté una risita. "Qué querías comprarme?"

Edward contempló por un momento contarme. "Un barco," confesó.

Rodé mis ojos. Algo me decía que no hablábamos de un bote pequeño. Algo me decía que había tenido suerte que no cayera en la tentación.

"Un barco? Dime, si viera ese barco, podría llamarlo barco?"

Él se hechó hacia atrás lo suficiente para verme. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Dios, me conoces tan bien."

"Lo bueno es que estás llegando a conocerme bien. Lo juro por dios, si te hubieras vuelto loco con uno de esos yates, me hubiera asustado, de una muy mala manera."

"Se llamaba Sea Swan (_Cisne del lago_), y me hizo pensar en ti. Por supuesto, todo me hace pensar en ti últimamente."

Sonreí mientras me apretaba contra él. Para alguien tan en contra de los lazos emocionales, de seguro él sabía como hacerme sentir como que él estaba llegando a ser apegado a mí. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por los ejercicios de auto control."

Pude sentir como se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que tenías algo que decir por el barco que algún día voy a comprar. También creo que deberíamos ponerle juntos un nombre. Algo como monedas y centavos."

Me hizo reír, a pesar de que era una locura pensar que me iba a comprar algún día un yate. Volví a mirarlo.

"No estoy seguro de que me acostumbraré a tu mundo."

"Pero tratarás, cierto?" me rozó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

"Qué te parece si pasas más tiempo en mi mundo?"

Edward me dio una mirada curiosa. "Tu mundo? Qué más debo experimentar de tu mundo?"

"Me alegra que preguntes." Le tomé de la mano y lo llevé hacia la cocina. "Te hice algo."

"Me hiciste algo?"

"Arroz crujiente," dije, presentándoselo con el papel celofán envuelto como golosina.

"Qué pasa contigo y los malvaviscos?" miró hacia mi confundido como si el infierno estuviera fuera de él.

Sonreí, sacando el envoltorio. "Dime que has tenido uno de estos cuando eras niño."

Le entregué uno y dejé una para mí. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras él inpeccionaba el pegajoso tratamiento.

"He tenido de estos antes, muchas gracias. Mi tío es de diente dulce."

"Tu tía Esme los hacía para ti?" pregunté, tirando de mi parte. Las hebras de malvaviscos se extendieron entre ambos pedazos.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un bocado y tragaba. "Estos en realidad son los favoritos de Carlisle. Esme hacía muy a menudo cuando vivía con ellos."

"Tuviste tu primer arroz crujiente cuando eras un adolescente?"

Edward suspiró. "Mi padre no era tan desordenado."

_Santa mierda, él estaba contándome sobre su papá._

Tragué un poco. "Yeah?"

Él examinó sus dedos, que estaban ligeramente cubiertos con malvavisco derretido. "Él era un tanto controlador. Algunos podrían haberlo considerado un idiota del control."

"Un Masen controlador, que extraño," dije, tratando de mantener ligera la conversación, así él seguiría hablando.

Edward rió por la nariz. "Increíble, lo sé."

"Así que, él prohibió el arroz crujiente, huh?" metí el resto de lo que quedaba en mi boca, esperando que él no parara.

"Mi padre prohibió todo lo que evidenciaba que había niños en casa."

Traté de mantenerme natural. Sus respuestas solo crearon más preguntas. No quería abrumarlo, y ciertamente no quería hacer explotar algo en el campo minado. Me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de ellas, ciertamente.

"Y tu mamá?"

Edward miró lo que quedaba del arroz en sus dedos. Apretó su mandíbula. "Mi madre lamentablemente nos amó mas que a nada."

"Lamentablemente?"

Edward rompió el arroz con malvaviscos entre sus dedos. "Campo minado, Isabella."

Habíamos acabado, pero habíamos llegado mucho más lejos de lo que podía haber imaginado. Me incliné hacia él y lo besé en la mejilla. Era mi manera de agradecerle por haberme entregado mucho. Él tomó una servilleta y pegó lo que quedaba de su arroz. Miró a sus dedos sucios. Agarrando su mano, levanté sus dedos a mis labios. Metí su dedo en mi boca y dejé que mi lengua se moviera como remolino alrededor de él, succionando el malvavisco. Edward dejó escapar un silencioso silbido. Repetí el mismo paso con sus otros dedos. Malvavisco cubierto de Edward, ahora eso era un postre.

"Mierda, Isabella."

Me besó tan pronto acabé. Nos pusimos de pie, y sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta el final. Mi negociante de droga estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, y yo iba a ser destrozada esta noche. Besé su mandíbula. Tenía un poco de barba que me producía cosquillas en los labios.

"Alguna vez lo has hecho en una cama matrimonial?" le pregunté descaradamente.

Él me miró con los ojos entornados. "No, pero está en mi lista de deseos." Me dio un beso en los labios.

"Bien, creo que tienes que tachar eso de la lista esta noche, caballero."

Lo llevé a mi habitación y rápidamente saqué mi ropa.

"Alguien realmente me extrañaba." Sonrió cuando se aflojó la corbata.

"Te he extrañado mucho," confesé, ayudándole a desabrochar su camisa. Besé su pecho con la camisa abierta.

Gimió cuando desabrochó su cinturón mientras lazaba lejos sus zapatos. Empujé la camisa por sus hombros y continué besando su hermoso cuerpo. Él sacó sus pantalones y ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Su excitación presionó mi estómago cuando me atrajo hacia él y unió nuestras bocas. Mi lengua lamió mientras sus manos agarraban mi trasero, sus dedos se deslizaron por mis piernas y acariciaron mis húmedos pliegues.

"No tengo ningún tipo de protección," murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Lo ignoré, incapaz de pensar en cosas como la protección cuando estaba desnudo y besándome, desnudo y tocándome, y dejándome tocarlo y _desnudo_.

"Isabella, tienes protección?" me tomó la cara y tiró de mis labios.

"Protección?" repetí, por que eso era todo lo que mi cerebro podía procesar en ese momento.

"Protección. Condones? Algo?"

Me alejé, así su erección no estaba en contacto directo con mi cuerpo, haciéndome imposible el pensar con más claridad. No tenía condones.

"Puedo llamar a Tyler y que traiga algunos." Edward se inclinó para recoger sus pantalones del suelo.

Quité con fuerza la ropa de sus manos. "No le dirás a Tyler que nos compre condones. Oh, dios mío!"

"Ha comprado-" la expresión de mi rostro le decía que no quería que me dijese que había mandado a comprar condones a Tyler antes. Esa no era información que quisiese saber. "No importa."

"Jasper!" La bombilla sobre mi cabeza se encendió. Me fui a su habitación y comencé a revisar su mesita de noche. Tenía que tener algún maldito preservativo en alguna parte.

"Bingo!" levanté el condón en la habitación de mi mejor amigo. Corrí de vuelta a mi habitación, en la que Edward estaba sentado en la cama sacando sus calcetines. Él era tan malditamente caliente. Me arrodillé frente a él y abrí el preservativo. "Creo que este era el último."

Edward rió cuando yo lo saqué de la envoltura, luego siseó cuando lo agarré para que yo pudiera ponerle el preservativo. Era la única barrera que existía entre su piel y la mía. Desenrollé el condón hasta que llegué a la parte inferior. Con el pulgar presioné la vena principal que iba desde la base hasta la punta de su magnífica erección. Edward cerró los ojos mientras se afirmaba con fuerza al borde de la cama.

"Ven aquí," dijo, dejándose ir en la cama y tirándome hacia su regazo. Me tomó de las caderas y suavemente me bajó sobre él.

"Mmmm," Yo gemía en total éxtasis. Él se ajustaba en mi interior como si estuviese hecho para mí. Me levanté y luego bajé, disfrutando de la sensación del movimiento dentro de mí. Edward besó por todo el contorno de mi clavícula y hacia abajo en el nacimiento de mis senos.

"Dios, te extrañaba," susurró cuando me levanté de nuevo y volví a bajar un poco más fuerte.

Sus manos sobre mis caderas y mordiendo mis senos. Agarré su mano, él siguió llevándolos a su boca, chupando mi pezón. Arqueé mi espalda mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello, teniéndolo así frente a mí. Él le daba la suficiente atención a mis senos hasta que fue demasiado para él.

"Si este es el único condón de este maldito lugar, tenemos que hacerlo durar, querida."

Me tomó y me recostó en la cama. Esto era lo que había extrañado durante estos tres días- la suavidad de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, la forma reverencial con la que me miraba como si fuera algo precioso, la forma en que esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que sexo. Nosotros estábamos haciendo el amor. Era íntimo, y era real. Había extrañado sentir su cabello en mis manos y la forma en que cerraba sus ojos cuando él sabía que me estaba haciendo sentir bien. Amaba cuando tomaba mi rostro mientras me besaba en la boca y cuando podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el mío. Edward estaba comenzando a hacer que me sintiera como si fuera la cosa más importante de su loco y extraordinario mundo, justo cuando él se estaba volviendo esencial en la mía. Me había convencido de que nosotros estábamos conectando a un nivel nuevo desde que estábamos juntos.

Me besó en la boca y el mentón. Luego fue hasta mi mandíbula y la mejilla, volvió a mis labios. Podía sentir como la primavera comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre. Mi liberación era inminente. Mis manos aferradas a su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse y contraerse a medida que avanzaba dentro de mí. Me dejé ir justo debajo de él y grité su nombre junto a otras palabras sin sentido. Justo cuando pensaba que no quería que esto acabara, podía sentir su palpitar dentro de mí, y esta vez, fue mi nombre gritado con pasión. Él se sentó en la cama, acunándome con mi espalda contra su frente. Sus manos palmeando mis pechos cuando él trataba de normalizar su respiración.

"Me alegro que llegaras a casa esta noche," Le susurré.

Besó mi hombro donde aún había una débil marca desde que me había mordido hace una semana. "A mi, también."

Edward se puso de pie para botar nuestro único preservativo y volvió a la cama junto a mí. Colocó las mantas sobre nosotros y jugó con mi pelo mientras mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

"Tengo que ir a Londres el lunes. Estaré fuera toda la semana."

Gemí, frustrada de que nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

"Podrías venir conmigo," dijo después de una corta pausa.

"Tengo que trabajar."

"Tú no tienes que trabajar."

"Si, tengo que hacerlo," dije, tratando de ser la realista. "Rosalie nunca estaría de acuerdo en que me tome una semana de descanso con un aviso de unos cuantos días antes."

"Deja ese estúpido trabajo. Ni siquiera es la profesión que escogiste. De hecho, ni siquiera necesitas un trabajo."

Me levanté un poco y me apoyé en los codos, incapaz de comprender lo que él decía. "Um, exactamente cómo voy a vivir sin un trabajo? Tengo que pagar cuentas y el préstamo de estudio. Hasta que consiga un trabajo de _verdad_, necesito ese _estúpido_ trabajo."

Se giró sobre su lado y pasó una mano sobre mi mejilla. "Déjame cuidarte, Isabella. Prácticamente vives conmigo ahora. Puedo pagar tus préstamos estudiantiles, puedes tener el coche que compré para ti. Tú no necesitas nada."

Por un minuto, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo horrorizada y con incredulidad.

"Qué tal un poco de respeto? Eso es lo que yo necesito si permitiera que cuidases de mí." Me senté, necesitando poner algo de distancia entre nosotros. "Edward, tienes alguna idea de lo que la gente podría pensar si te dejo hacer eso?"

"Realmente me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense. Todo lo que sé es que, quiero que vengas a Londres conmigo. Luego, cuando regresemos de Londres, quiero que estés allí cuando vuelva del trabajo y despertar contigo todas las mañanas. Dime si no quieres las mismas cosas."

Debería haber sonado todo romántico y cariñoso, pero de repente estaba aterrorizada.

"Edward," empecé, pero no sabía que más decir.

"Dime si no es lo que quieres," él me rogó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una necesidad de que sus sentimientos fueran validados.

Cerré mis ojos. Edward Masen, el hombre que no amaba nada, era posible que estuviera enamorado de mí. Eso, o él estaba tratando de controlarme como Richard Gere alquiló a Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman. Abrí mis ojos y vi que la incertidumbre estaba comenzando a nublar su rostro.

"Quiero estar contigo." _Dios, quería estar con él._ "Pero todo este movimiento, es realmente rápido para mí. Aún tenemos mucho que descubrir. Aún hay mucho que aprender el uno del otro. Vivir juntos a tiempo completo es un gran compromiso."

"He estado pensando sobre eso." _Ha estado pensando sobre eso?_ "podrías irte al departamento. Podría ser tuyo, y la casa podría ser mía."

"Edward, el departamento nunca podría ser mío! No puedo permitirme el vivir allí, y no me sentiría bien llamándolo mío cuando obviamente es tuyo! Quiero decir, Qué estás imaginando exactamente? Dejar mi trabajo, irme al departamento, y luego qué? Tú me das una paga semanal, y me quedo todo el día esperando a que vuelvas a casa cada noche?"

"Seguro, por qué no?" respondió tan inocente.

"Debido a que eso me hace ser una mujer mantenido! No ves eso?"

"Jesús, Isabella, las mujeres de todo el mundo llaman eso un maldito matrimonio!" él paró, nervioso consigo mismo por un momento. "No es que te esté ofreciendo matrimonio." Se detuvo otra vez, cerrando sus ojos y con la necesidad de volver a pensar. Me miró con dolor real en sus ojos y en su voz. "Este no es algún bastardo plan de mi parte para hacerte mi esposa o mi esclava sexual. Estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo, para cuidar de ti, y yo tengo los medios para hacer eso. Si eso te ofende, bien, lo siento. Solo...olvídalo!" Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con su brazo.

Restregué mi cara con mis manos. Esta conversación había tomado un rumbo terrible.

"Yo aprecio que quieras estar conmigo. Aprecio la oferta de cuidar de mí, pero soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Algún día, me encantaría que nuestra relación se convirtiera en algo donde combinamos fuerzas y cuidamos del otro mientras aún mantenemos nuestra apariencia como individuos. No puedo perderme en ti, Edward. Yo no confío en ti o en mi lo suficiente como para hacerlo ahora mismo."

Él no se movió ni habló durante largos minutos. Él trató de limpiar sus ojos discretamente.

"Estás en lo cierto. Estás absolutamente en lo cierto. Necesito usar el baño. Estaré de vuelta," dijo con voz rota. Se levantó y salió de la cama.

Mi corazón se encogió. No quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que ser completamente honesta con él. Yo no estaba preparada para ese tipo de compromisos. Yo ciertamente no quería ser mantenida financieramente por él. Eso era en lo que nuestra relación podría sufrir. Su dinero nunca había sido el motivo, y yo sabía que para él eso era difícil de creer.

Yo estaba enamorada de él, eso lo sabía, pero Edward dejó muy en claro desde un principio que amor él no estaba ofreciendo. Esa súbita declaración de sentimientos no clasificados fue tan inesperada. Era posible que él me amara? Él sería capaz de reconocer la emoción que estaba comenzando a sentir? Enloquecería hasta el infierno por eso que estaba sintiendo? Tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos antes de lanzarme de cabeza .

Ambos estábamos asustados. Yo sabía por qué tenía miedo; el origen de su miedo aún era desconocido. No sabía lo que le hizo levantarse en medio de la noche y llorar sobre su piano. No entendía por qué el amor destruyó más de lo que había sanado en su mundo. Hasta que no hubiera respuestas, necesitaba protegerme a mi misma.

Regresó a la habitación y tomó su bóxer, poniéndoselo otra vez.

"Tal vez debo marcharme," él sugirió, pasando su mano por su cabello.

Salté con fuerza. "No!"

Él me miró, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, bloqueando lo que sea que se le escapó hace algunos momentos.

"No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes. Aquí. Conmigo. No hay ninguna razón para que te marches. Por favor," rogué.

No dijo nada pero volvió a meterse a la cama. Uno al lado del otro, sin tocar, sin hablar. Fue casi peor que si se hubiera ido.

Hubo ruido en la puerta principal y luego varias risas cuando Alice y Jasper volvieron de su noche de fiesta. Podía oír los golpes de algunas cosas y como se hacían callar entre ellos. La risa musical de Alice sonó justo frente a mi puerta, y Jasper trató de callarla.

"No despiertes a Bella," susurró.

"Bien, ven aquí y tapa mi boca, Sr. Hale."

Edward se rió en voz baja desde el lado de su cama, enviándome un silencioso ataque con su risa. Escuchamos que entraron a la habitación de Jasper y cerraron la puerta. Después de algunos minutos, pudimos oírlos discutiendo.

"Me quedaba uno, si que lo sabía," Jasper afirmó. Podía oír abrir y cerrar cajones en su habitación.

Sabía exactamente lo que buscaba.

"Date prisa y encuéntralos rápido entonces," Alice dijo en un susurro.

"Estoy buscando, pero no están aquí. Te juro. Estaban aquí. Lo recuerdo de la otra noche."

"Bien, si no lo encuentras, esta no va a ser una noche divertida!" Alice dijo con amargura.

Edward y yo apenas podíamos contener la risa.

"Oops! Usamos condón la última vez? Nos sirvió muy bien, duende entrometido!" Edward gritó.

Mi puerta se abrió un momento después, y yo me aferré a las sábanas, asegurándome de cubrir mi desnudo cuerpo.

"Tú!" Alice hirvió, la blusa desabrochada hasta la mitad y manchada con un poco de lápiz labial.

"La próxima vez que hagas algo a mis espaldas, sufrirás un peor destino que una noche sin sexo," Edward amenazó.

Alice no tenía miedo. Ella nos miró a los dos con malos ojos. Luego ella giró y salió, golpeando la puerta tras de ella. Salté con el ruido. Edward me tiró contra él, lo que me permitió descansar mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente. Enredamos nuestras piernas como si fuéramos un pretzel (_tipo de galleta o bocadillo horneado, y retorcido en forma de lazo_) gigante. Aún creía que estábamos juntos, pero había que hacer un largo trabajo antes de que pudiera entregarme a él por completo.

"Supongo que tendremos que improvisar! Más alto!" Alice gritó desde el otro lado de la sala. "Oh, Jaz, ten cuidado de no ahogarme!"

Edward se estremeció en obvio rechazo.

"Bien!" trató de llegar a un acuerdo. "Te voy a comprar un suministro de por vida si dejas eso allí!"

Alice no respondió pero dejó de hacer ruido. Sólo podía imaginar cuan mortificado estaba Jasper en este momento. Me sentí segura para reírme de lo absurdo de todo.

Edward me acercó. "Esto es exactamente por lo que nunca tuve un compañero de cuarto. Tu podrías reconsiderar mi oferta después de un par de noches más de _esto_."

Besé su pecho. "No olvidaré eso. Lo prometo."

De alguna forma dormí esa noche, a pesar de que me preguntaba hacia donde nos llevaba todo esto. No tenía idea del futuro. Las posibilidades eran infinitas pero eran tan malas como buenas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llevar mi vida por el camino correcto, para así no acabar con arrepentimientos o un corazón roto. Esa tarea parecía más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>De a poco nuestro Edward va soltando cosas, pero no es adorable? Yo lo amo *O*<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas,MP, favoritos etc etc. Son lo máximo. Tambien muchas gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Aparecio un nuevo personaje, el señor Jim...que pasara cuando Edward se vaya una semana a Londres? Se ira realmente ? ...Ufff a esperar hasta el proximo viernes.**

**Besos y abrazos, nos leemos hasta el siguiente Fridays con mas fridays.. ;)**

_**Marty**_

pd:Les gusto que vaya colocando las definiciones de algunas palabras inmediatamente entre parentesis? Espero que si, al menos creo que quedan claro de inmediato y no deben esperar a leer hasta el final del capi.

pd2: lamento si se me paso alguna falta de ortografia, ya saben,no soy perfecta. Espero tambien las palabras sean las correctas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, Fridays in Saturday, pero Fridays al fin y al cabo.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a troublefollows1017, yo solo cumplo la labor social de traducirla.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<br>Viernes, Agosto 13 al medio día

El viernes 13 normalmente se asocia a un día de mala suerte, pero hoy me estaba sintiendo muy afortunada. Lo más importante, mi hombre regresaba de Londres hoy. De hecho, probablemente ya estaba en la ciudad en estos momentos. Desafortunadamente, había cancelado su reservación de almuerzo a causa de sus viajes, y no había forma de que se la pasara nuevamente a Alice.

Yo no había hablado con él en un par de días. Pensé que entre la diferencia horaria y todas las cosas que debía atender por su trabajo, no habíamos sido capaces de ponernos de acuerdo. Yo había estado ocupada, también, lo que había sido de ayuda para los síntomas de abstinencia que sufría como una desesperada adicta a Edward. Tuve dos entrevistas de trabajo con dos diferentes escuelas esta semana. El Dr. Cullen era un hombre de palabra y había cumplido con enviar mi currículum a la señora Di Wenzel, quién me contactó en seguida y me pidió que fuera a una entrevista. Ella tenía un puesto debido a una licencia de maternidad en el departamento de inglés de una escuela secundaria. Ella solo podía asegurarme un año, pero eso era más de lo que tenía ahora. Ella me llamó al día siguiente para fijar una segunda entrevista con el director y el departamento principal para el próximo lunes.

Por extraño que parezca, también tuve una entrevista en una escuela privada de Seattle llamada Universidad de Preparación. No recordaba haberles enviado mi currículum pero, también, yo había enviado tantos a finales de este año, que no podía recordar si lo había hecho o no. Obviamente lo había hecho, si no ellos no me hubieran llamado. Suponía que la entrevista había ido bien, el directo de la escuela, Aro Volturi, se veía como que había que trabajar duro para conseguir el trabajo y tenía que tratar de convencerlo para que yo pudiera ser contratada. Él dijo que me volvería a llamar a finales de semana.

Por primera vez este en este verano, me sentía con la esperanza de que no tuviera que trabajar toda mi vida en Eclipse. Había veces en que la oferta de Edward de un pago semanal y de alojamiento y comida gratis sonaba muy tentador, especialmente cuando Rosalie estaba sobre mí por cualquier cosa o los clientes estaban especialmente molestos. Nunca lamentaría haber tomado este trabajo, sin embargo. Trabajando en Eclipse fue la única razón por la que conocí a Edward. Si no hubiera estado trabajando, no era capaz de imaginar cómo nuestros caminos podrían haberse cruzado alguna vez. Era curioso cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, y me fui a la parte posterior para responder, así Rosalie no podía encontrarme. Era el Señor Vulturi.

"Hola?" respondí, casi en un susurro.

"Señorita Swan? Aro Vulturi de la Universidad de Preparación."

"Hola, Señor Volturi."

"Vamos al punto, Señorita Swan. Queremos que usted trabaje en la Universidad de Preparación. En este momento, solo podemos ofrecerle un puesto a tiempo parcial, enseñando a tres clases, pero estoy seguro que el tiempo completo estará disponible para usted dentro de poco. Nosotros le ofrecemos $45,000 para comenzar, obviamente cuando usted esté a tiempo completo esto aumentará. Los beneficios completos son usados como un incentivo."

Yo debía haber entendido mal. Él no podía haber dicho que me pagaría $45,000 por enseñar tres clases. Eso era inaudito. Apenas había logrado hacer $40,000 el año pasado, trabajando a tiempo completo. Quién sabía que las escuelas privadas eran el camino a seguir?

"Eso es increíble. Quiero decir, es una oferta muy generosa."

"Pondré la oferta por escrito y la tendrá dentro de poco. Necesito saber su respuesta para el lunes, Señorita Swan."

"Okay, Gracias. Haré el papeleo y me pondré en contacto con usted el lunes."

"Maravilloso. Que tenga un buen fin de semana," él dijo, terminando la llamada antes de que pudiese responder.

Tenía una real oferta de trabajo. Estaba un poco decepcionada que fuera a tiempo parcial pero, tiempo parcial era mejor a no tener nada. La paga valía la pena, sin duda. La Universidad de Preparación tenía fantásticas instalaciones, superaba todo. Ciertamente no iba a gastar todo mi dinero en los suministros suplementarios que tuve que hacer el año pasado en la escuela pública de Seattle. Tuve suerte de que ellos me dieran un escritorio. La Universidad de Preparación me daría más que un escritorio. Pensé en llamar a Edward, pero luego imaginé que él no me vería cuando le diera la buena noticia. Podía imaginar la sonrisa torcida y el orgullo en sus ojos. Él estaría feliz por mí porque sabía que esto era lo que yo quería. Y no vamos a olvidar que definitivamente tendríamos sexo de Yo-Tengo-Trabajo, y yo estaba en la necesidad de una dosis-a lo grande. Le envié un mensaje de texto.

**Espero hayas llegado bien. No puedo esperar a verte esta noche. Tenemos mucho que celebrar…**

Pensé que debía no decir tanto. Yo tenía una especie de esperanza de que sintiera curiosidad y me llamaría, pero no obtuve respuesta inmediata. Le envié un mensaje a Jasper sobre la oferta de trabajo, y él me envió una seguidilla de caras sonrientes como respuesta.

Volví al comedor y me di cuenta que Jim estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas de mi sección. Jim se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre que no tomaba una indirecta. Toda la semana, habíamos tenido esos encuentros de "coincidencia". No me mal interpreten, yo podía decir que él era un tipo agradable, pero de pronto estaba frente a mí todo el tiempo. Nos encontramos en cada tienda de comestibles, en Starbucks, fuera de Eclipse un día, y cuando ayer salí a correr. Jim estaba apareciendo por todas partes. Él no me había vuelto a preguntar para salir o ir más allá, pero él siempre estaba _alrededor_.

Me acerqué a su mesa con una sonrisa porque yo no iba a ser su camarera por mucho tiempo, y no me podía imaginar a Jim corriendo cerca de la Universidad de preparación.

"Hola, Jim."

"Isabella. Logré estar en tu sección?" Levantó sus manos con inocencia. "Te juro, no te estoy acechando. Ni siquiera te solicité."

"Así que tú me estás diciendo que debería llamar para cancelar la orden de restricción?" pregunté en broma.

Jim rió y me miró con asombro. "Eres una chica interesante, Isabella. En absoluto lo que esperaba."

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero lo dejé pasar. Tome su orden y volví al modo trabajo. Él no era mucha molestia cuando comía, solo hacía algún tipo de conversación cortés de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó, le traje su cuenta para que firmara, y él me preguntó sobre mis planes para el fin de semana. Estaba dispuesta a informarle con alegría que iba a pasar el fin de semana con mi novio cuando Tyler apareció en el comedor principal. Me vio y se dirigió hacia mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de miedo. Qué demonios hacía Tyler aquí? Terribles cosas vinieron a mi mente. _Le había pasado algo a Edward? Estaba herido? Por eso no había oído nada de él? Él estaba…peor?_ Yo no podría ir allí.

Mi boca se secó cuando Tyler llegó a la mesa, pero en vez de darme una mala noticia sobre Edward, miró a Jim.

"Señor Hunter," dijo, sin ocultar su aparente disgusto.

"Tyler." Jim sonrió mientras deslizaba su tarjeta de crédito de vuelta a su billetera. "Te ves bien."

"Parece que estás buscando problemas. Deberías salir y no volver," Tyler respondió en voz baja.

_Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Jim se puso de pie y puso su billetera en su bolsillo. Movió su cabeza en alusión a la implícita amenaza de Tyler. "Él no pude decirme dónde comer. Actualmente no puede decirme ni una mierda. Estoy muerto para él, recuerdas?"

Mi sangre se congeló. Jim conocía a Edward. Jim sabía que yo conocía a Edward?

"Tú has sido advertido," Tyler dijo fríamente.

"Ooo, estoy tan asustado," Jim dijo, sacudiendo los hombros, pretendiendo estar temblando. Dio un paso hacia mí, causando que Tyler se tensara a mi lado. "Isabella, por favor créeme que no todo es como parece. Ten cuidado en quién confías."

Tyler se colocó a mi lado, poniéndose entre Jim y yo. Los dos se pusieron cara a cara hasta que Jim retrocedió y se alejó. Yo ni siquiera era capaz de procesar lo que ocurría. Me tomó un par de profundas respiraciones y mirar alrededor. La intensidad de lo que ocurrió me preocupó que todo el restaurante se haya detenido a ver nuestro intercambio, pero en lugar de eso, todo el mundo estaba comiendo y haciendo su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Señorita Swan, necesito que venga conmigo ahora," Tyler dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo. Me encaminó hacia la entrada del restaurante antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Detuve mi movimiento. "Y-Yo no puedo ir contigo," tartamudeé. "Tengo que trabajar. Edward está bien? Le sucedió algo? Cómo diablos conoces a Jim? Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Señorita Swan, todo lo que puedo decirle es que el Señor Masen me pidió que la recogiera y la llevara a la residencia de la ciudad. Él está esperando por usted allí."

Me sentí un poco aliviada por el hecho de que Edward estuviera a salvo y bien, pero no me agradaba que hubiera enviado a Tyler para _recogerme_.

"Cómo conoce a Jim Hunter? Cómo sabe Edward de Jim Hunter? Qué fue todo eso? De qué estaba hablando cuando dijo que deberia tener cuidado en quién confiaba?"

Tyler era inquebrantable. "Por favor, Señorita Swan. He sido ordenado llevarla ya sea pataleando o gritando, pero realmente no quiero hacer eso. Creo que es mejor si viene conmigo por las buenas."

"Me estás tomando el pelo? Si me pones una mano encima-" me detuve y tomé el teléfono de mi delantal. Rápidamente marqué al celular de Edward. Pasó al buzón de voz. "No seas cobarde. Coge el teléfono, y dime que está pasando. No puedo ser arrastrada del trabajo. Necesito que me llames y me digas que está ocurriendo."

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Tyler, quién estaba alerta.

"Mi padre es el jefe de la policía en Forks. Si me tocas, conducirá el mismo y te arrestará. Él no tiene cuidado con la brutalidad policíaca cuando se trata de personas que tocan a su hija," dije lo más amenazante que pude.

Tyler rió y me dio un guiño mientras esperábamos que Edward me devolviese la llamada.

"Bella!" Rosalie interrumpió. Ella se detuvo cuando me vio con Tyler. Su tono cambió drásticamente. "Isabella, tienes algunas mesas que atender. Hay algún problema?" le preguntó más a Tyler que a mí.

"La señorita Swan necesita venir conmigo. Hay una emergencia familiar y es imprescindible que la acompañe por la ciudad," Tyler respondió sin problemas.

Le lance una mirada cansada.

"Oh, espero que no sea nada grave," Rosalie dijo, mirándome con recelo.

"Yo, también," resoplé. Tyler no se iba a ir sin mí. Algo me decía que él realmente me tomaría y eventualmente me llevaría con él, y Rosalie podría probablemente quemarme antes de llamar a la policía para denunciar un secuestro. "Necesito ir por mi bolso. Lo siento, Rosalie."

"Espero que todo esté bien," respondió con una tibia preocupación. "Le pasaré a Emmett tus mesas."

Comencé a caminar de regreso para recoger mis cosas, pero Tyler me siguió. Me detuve y giré hacia él. "Puedes esperar por mí en la entrada."

"Mis instrucciones fueron que tuviera un ojo sobre usted hasta que fuera entregada."

_Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor._

"Esperarás al frente, o comenzaré a gritar," amenacé.

Tyler sonrió. "No creo que lo haga, señorita Swan," dijo, provocándome. "Solo hago lo que me dicen. No haremos este asunto más grande de lo que es."

Yo estaba lívida. Estaba en lo cierto, yo no iba a gritar, pero quería hacerlo. Fui hacia la habitación trasera, con Tyler persiguiéndome, y tomé mi bolso. Seguí a Tyler hacia adelante y luego al exterior. Brady estaba esperando en el coche. Él abrió la puerta, y me deslicé dentro, tirando mi bolsa delante de mí.

Una vez que me diera cuenta de qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, le iba a dar a Edward una reprimenda que él no creería. Saqué mi teléfono para volver a llamarlo. Buzón de voz. _Bastardo._

"Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? Es porque sabes que ahora estoy enojada? Porque, para que quede claro, ahora estoy tan molesta, que hago que los osos pardos enfadados parezcan tiernos ositos de peluche. Si esta es tu manera de demostrar que me extrañaste, estás haciendo todo esto mal. Vamos en camino. Debería ser _entregada_ en cualquier momento. Espero eso te _agrade_."

Pulsé finalizar y me hundí en el asiento. Esto era absolutamente ridículo. Nosotros ya habíamos tenido esta conversación sobre el respeto y la forma en que me hacía sentir el ser "entregada". Se golpeó la cabeza en Londres y se olvidó de todo? Para aumentar mi confusión, Jim, mi nueva sombra, conocía a Edward y obviamente no le agradaba mucho. El sentimiento parecía ser mutuo, considerando que Tyler parecía listo para matar al hombre si probablemente Edward se lo ordenara. Porque, como aprendí hoy, Tyler hacía todo lo que Edward le decía aunque eso fuese cometer un delito, como secuestrar gente de sus lugares de trabajo "Pataleando y gritando". Estaba tan furiosa.

Mi móvil vibró, pero no era Edward, era Jasper.

**Qué emergencia familiar? Estás bien?**

Rosalie debió haberle contado mi historia. Ahora, ella había preocupado a Jasper. Le envié un rápido _estoy bien,_ hasta que llegamos al edificio de Edward. Tyler saltó para abrir la puerta. Pasé junto a él hacia el edificio. La seguridad estaba lista para decirme algo cuando Tyler entró y le dio un vistazo al guardia de seguridad secreta y le dijo que estaba bien que yo estuviera allí. Presioné el botón del elevador y esperé impaciente, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Tyler entró conmigo al elevador y se apartó, dándome espacio.

"Cómo conoce a Jim Hunter?" presioné, incapaz de soportar no saber.

Se negó a contestar.

"Yo _te_ estoy preguntando sobre _ti_. No sobre como Edward lo conoce, no como él conoce a Edward. Quiero saber sobre ti, Tyler cualquiera sea tu apellido, conoces a Jim Hunter. Es mucho contarme?"

"Cómo usted conoce a James Hunter, señorita Swan?" Tyler replicó fríamente.

"Yo… no," dije con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y me dio un guiño, pero algo me decía que no me creía nada.

"Qué?" esa falta de comunicación me estaba matando.

"Nada," él dijo moviendo su cabeza. "Usted me agrada. Espero esté diciendo la verdad."

Suspire frustrada. Tendría que esperar a que Edward respondiera mis preguntas.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso de Edward, y salimos, yo primero. Me detuve frente a su puerta, insegura si debía tocar o Tyler entraría sin más. Tyler se acercó a la puerta e hizo eso. Lo seguí dentro, y me condujo de vuelta a la oficina de Edward. Mi exasperante novio y sicótico del control estaba sentado en su escritorio de caoba, tranquilamente mirando algunos papeles.

Me detuve en la puerta, esperando a que me reconociera, mi presión sanguínea aumentaba a cada segundo que me hacía estar allí. Me crucé de brazos delante del pecho con petulancia. Tenía la semi esperanza de verlo y encontrarlo sonriendo con arrogancia porque me había hecho dejar el trabajo para estar con él. La recepción que estaba recibiendo me decía que su llamado no tenía nada que ver con que él me extrañara. Él estaba tan enojado como yo, pero su ira no tenía lógica. Yo no había hecho nada que lo hiciera enojar.

Edward empujó su pelo hacia atrás con su mano, y sus duros, ojos verdes se elevaron hacia los míos.

"Gracias, Tyler," dijo, desviando su vista a su guardaespaldas .

"Se hizo el contacto, de paso," Tyler le informó.

Edward se mostró sorprendido. "Justamente ahora?"

"Si, señor."

"En el restaurante?"

"Si, señor."

A Edward le tomó un momento procesar la información. "Lo discutiremos cuando haya terminado aquí. Gracias."

Tyler asintió y salió de la habitación.

"Cuando hayas terminado aquí? Dios, Edward, es bueno verte, también. Espero hayas tenido un buen viaje. Yo, he tenido una gran semana, especialmente hoy, hasta hace unos veinte minutos." Mi sarcasmo era espeso.

Su mandíbula se tensó. "Es suficiente, Isabella."

Di un paso en la habitación. "Suficiente? Oh, créeme, eso no es suficiente! Qué demonios está pasando?"

Edward no dijo nada, él solo miraba. Sus ojos esmeraldas hacían agujeros a través de mi cabeza con su intensidad.

Tomé la puerta y la cerré de golpe, causando que saltara sobre su silla.

"Es suficiente!" se movió alrededor de su escritorio.

"Qué está pasando? Por qué estás enojado? Por qué enviaste a Tyler a _recogerme_? Por qué me estás tratando así?" Mi ira se volvió desesperación. Yo no entendía lo que sucedía o por qué estaba siendo tan frío. Podía sentir las lágrimas picando en mis ojos.

"Por qué no me _dices_ lo que está _pasando_, Isabella? Por qué no me dices lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo?" gritó con tono acusador.

Me sentía perdida. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"No?" él respondió. Cogió una carpeta de su escritorio y la empujó hacia mí.

Se la quite y la abrí para encontrarme con imágenes, no solo algunas imágenes si no fotos vigilándome. Mías y de Jim específicamente. Fotos mías caminando con él en la calle, en Starbucks, saliendo de la tienda de comestibles. Imágenes de alguien entrando a mi edificio, un coche estacionado en la que parecía ser mi calle, yo caminando a mi edificio. Se repetía una y otra vez. Me quedé mirando las fotos con total incredulidad. Me sentí enferma, absolutamente violada.

"Quién tomó esto?"

"No importa," Edward dijo con desdén, recogiendo su vaso de whisky y derramándolo entre sus cosas.

"Por el infierno! Tú sabías que alguien me seguía y tomaba éstas fotos?"

"Puse seguridad para protegerte mientras yo no estaba."

"Por qué en el mundo yo podría necesitar seguridad? Desde cuándo necesito protección?"

"Deja de cambiar el tema, Isabella!" se enfureció, lanzando el vaso contra la pared de enfrente. Rompiéndola y dejando un enorme hueco. "Vas a decirme que pasa entre tú y James o no?"

Mi cabeza dio vueltas, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba luchando por encontrarle el sentido a esta locura. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podia entenderlo. Todo lo que sabía es que Edward tenía a alguien para que me siguiera. Había alguien que me tomaba fotos sin mi conocimiento.

"Yo no sé de James. No sé de lo que estás hablando."

"Estás durmiendo con él? O él te arrendaba?" las venas de su cuello eran desorbitadas. Mi rostro enrojeció de ira, pero antes de que pudiera responder, él estaba formulando más preguntas. "Jasper está en eso? Estás jodiendo a mi hermana, también?"

"Qué tiene que ver Jasper con todo esto?"

Edward regresó a su mesa y cogió su teléfono. Pulsó algunos botones y me lo acercó, empujando hacia mí. Un video estaba andando, algo tomado con una cámara de un celular, tomado desde la distancia, pero se podía ver a un hombre recogiendo a una mujer y llevándosela, lo reconocí inmediatamente como Jasper y yo la semana pasada. Nuestra pequeña mentira a Jim/James cual sea que fuese su nombre.

"Te estoy dando la oportunidad de explicarte antes de botarte."

Mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho. _Antes de botarte?_ Las lágrimas contra las que había luchado ahora corrían por mis mejillas. No importaba lo que yo dijera. El hombre que pensaba que estaba enamorado de mí realmente no me consideraba más que una mentirosa, una estafadora. Él no me iba a creer independientemente de lo que afirmara como la verdad.

Saqué mi teléfono y le marqué a Jasper, poniendo el alta voz y dejándolo sobre su escritorio. Si él pensaba que Jasper estaba involucrado en esto, solo podía pensar en una forma de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Me senté en una de las sillas, incapaz de sostenerme a mí misma. Cautelosamente Edward regresó a su lado de la mesa y se sentó.

Jasper respondió, sonando un poco preocupado, "Bells, estás bien? Por qué Rose me envió un mensaje de texto de que tenías una emergencia familiar?"

Me aclaré la garganta, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer esto. "Estoy bien. Necesito hablarte de algo."

"Por qué estoy en alta voz?"

"Yo estoy haciendo algo, Yo... no puedo sostener el móvil," tropecé con mis palabras. Mi capacidad para mentir era limitadamente mejor. "Escucha, he estado pensando en venir con la verdad con Edward."

"Con la verdad sobre qué?" Jasper cuestionó como yo esperaba.

"Creo que Edward sabe de todos modos," respondí, continuando con mi farsa.

"Puedes esperar un segundo?" podía oír que movía algunos papeles, y sonaba como se iba hacia otro lugar. Miré por sobre el escritorio a Edward, quién estaba sentado en su silla con los codos en el escritorio, una de sus manos pasaba por su cabello nerviosamente. Jasper regresó. "Lo lamento, tuve que ir a un lugar privado. De qué diablos estás hablando, Bella?"

Jasper tenía la paciencia de un santo, por tener que escuchar tanta tontería.

"Sobre Jim, quiero decir James," corregí rápidamente.

"Quién demonios es James?"

Esto que hacía con mi amigo era tan malo, pero al menos sabía que sería capaz de explicarle más tarde, y él podría perdonarme. Por ahora, yo necesitaba sacar la mierda fuera de él.

"El tipo quién me contrató para involucrarme con Edward."

Jasper estuvo en silencio por algunos minutos. "No entiendo."

"Solo pensé que deberías saber que todo ha terminado."

"Qué está pasando? Estás bien?" sonaba como si estuviera comenzando a sentir pánico. Él estaba afectando mi estado de ánimo.

"Estoy bien," mentí.

"Bella, me enviaste un mensaje de texto sobre la oferta de trabajo, luego mi hermana me envía un mensaje diciendo sobre una emergencia familiar, y ahora me llamas sobre ser contratada para liar con Edward. Qué significa eso? Yo te quiero, pero si esto es algún tipo de broma o algo así, realmente no tengo tiempo para eso."

Me limpié la cara y me negué a mirar a Edward.

"Te quiero, también, Jaz. Probablemente deberías romper con Alice. La actuación resultó. Podemos volver a lo que teníamos antes."

Silencio. Entonces pude escuchar a Jasper reírse.

"Yo lo sabía! Qué demonios? Ustedes dos son unas malditas conmigo, no es así? Están ustedes allí fuera celebrando el Nuevo puesto de trabajo sin mí?" No me atreví a responder. "Muchas gracias. No vengas a rescatarme al trabajo, solo tienes que llamar y joderme. No logro unir la parte de 'alguien me contrató para liar a Edward', pero Alice cree que es muy gracioso pretender que tú y yo estamos juntos. Ella me ha estado dando esa mierda desde que le hablé de nuestra historia de amor de cuarenta segundos. Esa es la última vez que trato de ayudarte con un acosador, Bella. La próxima vez, le dirás a Edward y que sus guardias de seguridad de mierda salven tu trasero. Buen intento, Alice Masen, pero lo he descubierto!"

Presioné mis dedos contra mis ojos, con la esperanza de poder contener las lágrimas.

"No estoy con Alice." Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse. Iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. "Por favor no la traigas al departamento esta noche. Lo entenderás cuando te hable más tarde. Tengo que irme. Siento haberte sacado del trabajo."

"Qué? Bella, qué estás haciendo?" cuando no respondí, empezó a sentir pánico nuevamente. "Sácame del maldito altavoz! Quién está contigo?"

"Te llamaré tan pronto llegue a casa."

"Dónde estás?"

"Tengo que irme," me atoré.

"Mierda, Bella, Por qué te oyes así?"

Cogí el teléfono y colgué. Le envié una mirada a Edward. Él estaba bajando su cabeza y arañando su cabello.

Asumí que el entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Edward estaba enfermo. Él estaba completamente jodido. Él era un sicópata paranoico, quién no confiaba en mí. Sin confianza, qué haríamos? No teníamos nada.

Tomé una profunda respiración y me animé a mi misma para mis últimas palabras.

"Yo realmente no sé quién es James Hunter. Él comió en Eclipse la semana pasada con otras dos personas. Una mujer con el pelo muy rojo y algún otro tipo. Jim, que así se me presentó, me invitó a tomar algunas copas, y yo lo rechacé. De camino a mi casa, se topó conmigo en la calle y caminamos todo el camino a casa. Yo estaba luchando contra un extraño, y Jasper iba saliendo cuando Jim, James, lo que sea, estuvo afuera conmigo. Le pregunté a Jasper que se hiciera pasar por mi novio para alejar a James. Jaz subiéndose un poco por la borda, me recogió y me llevó al interior del edificio."

Edward no se movía, pero yo podía ver que se estaba tomando el pelo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"A pesar de nuestro pequeño espectáculo, el chico siguió apareciendo donde quiera que fuese esta semana. Parecía que no importaba donde estaba o que estaba haciendo, él estaba allí. Él parecía creer que no tenía un novio; pero voy a admitir, que probablemente te hubiera mencionado eso ya que estaba comenzando a molestarme. Yo no sabía cómo tú lo conocías o si él sabía que tú y yo estábamos involucrados. James hoy me dijo que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y que tenga cuidado en quién confío. No sabía lo que quería decir, pero ahora veo que estaba tratando de advertirme sobre ti."

La cabeza de Edward se levantó. "Tú no puedes creer una palabra de lo que él diga! Él es un mentiroso. Él es la persona más falsa del planeta!"

Me puse de pie y deslicé el móvil en el bolsillo del saco. "La persona más falsa del planeta?" sentí como si me hubiera golpeado el estómago. "A pesar de todo, tú pensabas que yo estaba trabajando con él, o peor aún, durmiendo con él?"

Eso era lo que más dolía. Por dos meses, Yo había dejado a Edward en mi vida. Le había dado mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Fui honesta con él acerca de mis miedos y sobre mi pasado, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad él me creía capaz de engañarlo de la manera más horrible, con una persona que él consideraba completamente despreciable.

"Sabes, cuando Tyler entró a Eclipse, y vi la mirada de su rostro, fue un terrible momento ya que pensé que estaba allí para decirme que algo te había sucedido." Mi voz sonó llena de emoción. "No podía imaginar nada más terrible que él diciéndome que nunca volvería a verte." Mi pecho agitado, y conteniendo el llanto que casi se me escapó. "Esto... es peor."

Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"Isabella," Edward llamó.

Cerré los ojos y tome la perilla de la puerta. No había nada que decir.

"Te negaste a vivir conmigo, no has mencionada nada acerca de James siguiéndote a tu casa la semana pasada, entonces tan pronto como me fui del país has andado con él por toda la ciudad."

Como si el dolor de la acusación no fuera suficiente, ahora su justificación era que yo temía ir a vivir con él después de estar juntos por seis semanas? Estaba hablando con alguien que no tenía idea que yo estaba vinculada a él? Yo no tenía la culpa de su incapacidad para confiar.

Edward continuó con sus excusas. "James Hunter ha estado en mi contra desde hace años. Él ha intentado varias veces poner fin a Masen Corporation. Él juega. Ningún acto de engaño lo supera. Incluso a contratado espías para infiltrarse en el corazón de mi organización. Qué iba a pensar?"

Me reí sin humor. "Qué se supone que ibas a pensar?" su pregunta era tan patética como él. "Qué piensas ahora?" pregunté, viendo su torturado rostro.

Se puso de pie pero no se acercó. "Creo que él te ha estado rastreando, tratando de encontrar el cómo estás conectada a mí. Creo que él tiene la esperanza de poder manipularte, para que de alguna manera pueda usarte contra mí."

"Supongo que pensar lo peor de mí era más fácil, cierto?" pregunté retóricamente.

Edward no dijo nada, finalizando sus excusas. Ni siquiera podía mirarme.

"Te he extrañado tanto esta semana. Tenía una buena noticia que darte con respecto a una oferta de trabajo. No podía esperar a contarte, para que seas feliz por mí, para celebrar conmigo." Mi pecho estaba apretado con el dolor que inundaba mi corazón. "Lo he intentado mucho. Me he sometido a todos los campos minados y las rabietas. He aceptado todas tus disculpas, sin dar el beneficio de la duda. Siempre estoy tratando de encontrar lo bueno que hay en ti. En cambio, soy sacada de mi trabajo para ser interrogada como una criminal, mi privacidad invadida, y mi corazón roto. Tú no quieres ver lo bueno en nadie. He acabado. He acabado con todo. No tienes que hecharme. Con mucho gusto me voy por mi cuenta."

Abrí la puerta y pasé por delante de Tyler, quién se encontraba afuera esperando.

"Llamaré a Brady y le avisaré que va bajando, señorita Swan," Tyler ofreció cuando me dirigí a la salida.

Me sequé el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. "Por favor, no."

Justo en ese momento, un sorprendente ruido vino de la oficina de Edward haciendo que mirara por encima de mi hombro. Una de las sillas de la sala voló hacia la puerta y se estrelló contra la pared. Luego otro sonido. Sonaba como si destruyera su escritorio. Me fui, sabiendo que debía estar en cualquier otro lugar pero no aquí.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba esperándome cuando llegué a casa, junto a una muy preocupada Alice. Ella estaba en su teléfono pero cortó cuando me vio. Estaba enojada que él la hubiera llevado cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera.<p>

"Gracias a Dios." Suspiró aliviado. "Te encuentras bien?" saltó del sofá y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Durante el viaje completo en taxi a casa, me había bloqueado a mi misma, haciendo que estuviera muda así no haría el ridículo conmigo misma. Ahora que estaba aquí, no podía sostenerme. Me dejé llevar en los brazos de mi amigo y liberé todas las emociones que había estado reteniendo. Jasper hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y me abrazó, dejándome botar todo lo que tenía dentro antes de preguntar lo que estaba pasando.

"Me has asustado casi hasta la muerte, Bells. Tú no puedes llamarme de esa forma y luego no responder cuando vuelvo a llamar. Comencé a pensar que me estabas enviando mensajes secretos ya que habías sido secuestrada por alguien llamado James o algo así. Cuando Alice dijo que conocía a un chico llamado James, quién ha sido botado por Edward. Así que, los dos nos volvimos locos. Ella trató de encontrar a Edward en su móvil, pero él aún debe venir volando. Estábamos dispuestos a llamar a su padre e involucrar a la policía."

"Estabas con Edward," Alice dijo intuitivamente. "Él hizo esto, no es así?" su voz era baja y triste.

Me aferré a Jasper con más fuerza. No quería tener esta conversación con Alice. Ella era familia de Edward, no mía. Jasper era el único al que quería en este momento.

"Por qué no vas a ver a tu hermano? Yo me ocupo aquí," él le dijo a ella, comprendiendo completamente lo que sentía sin necesidad de tener que decirlo.

"Pero," ella comenzó.

"Alice, definitivamente voy a comenzar a llamar a tu hermano con nombres que definitivamente no querrás oír. Es mejor si tú vas. Te llamaré mas tarde, lo prometo."

Yo no podia verla mientras estaba enterrada en el pecho de Jasper, pero oí que ella abrió la puerta.

"Lo siento, Bella. No sé lo que él ha hecho, pero sé que él se preocupa por ti como nunca lo ha hecho por nadie. Él no es malo, él solo está roto. Realmente roto."

"No ahora, cariño," Jasper le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

No tenía por que sentirme mal por Edward en estos momentos. Tenía que estar libre para odiarlo, para odiar su necesidad para controlar todo, su incapacidad para confiar y ver lo bueno de las personas, y la mayor razón que necesitaba para odiarlo era por haberme hecho amarlo cuando él era incapaz de devolverme ese amor.

Oí el ruido de la puerta cuando nos dejó solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, volvemos a odiar a este Edward...<strong>

**Dios como puede comportarse de aquella forma, aunque claro, tiene sus motivos, la falta de confianza y lo dañado que está...snif.**

**Lamento no haber subido ayer, pero tuve una semana ocupadisima y no me dio el tiempo de traducir antes, lo siento de veras para las que esperan a que llegue el viernes para leer.**

**Con respecto a lo anterior, quiero que sepan que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aparte de traducir y estar en ff, lo digo por que me han llegado varios MP entre el jueves y viernes no muy agradables por el hecho de no actualizar, entiendo que amen la historia y les agradezco profundamente que lean esta traduccion, pero creo que hay que tener paciencia y no molestarse por que me atraso algunas horitas. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta linda historia, gracias por sus rw, alertas, MP y favoritos. Uds son la razon para obligarme a mi misma a tener un capi cada semana a pesar del cansancio de la semana.**

**Son unos soles. Las adoro a todas.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi y me dejen sus impresiones, me gusta mucho leerlas, comparto muchas de sus opiniones con respecto a nuestro Bipolar Edward y nuestra fantástica Bella!**

**Besos y abrazos, nos leemos la proxima semana, dios quiera que el proximo viernes. **

_**Marty**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fridays de Fridays!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de troublefollows1017, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<br>Viernes, Agosto 20 al medio día.

Habían pasado doce días. Doce días desde la última vez que lo toqué. Doce días desde la última vez que lo besé. Doce días desde que había estado con él en su cama, desnudos y saciados después de hacer el amor.

Habían sido siete días. Siete días desde que lo había visto y escuchado su voz. Siete días desde que admitió haberme seguido y fotografiado. Siete días desde que rompió mi corazón con sus acusaciones.

Habían pasado cinco días. Cinco días desde que le había devuelto los pendientes dejándolos en el escritorio del personal de seguridad de su edificio. Cinco días desde que Alice me había contado que todo lo que él había hecho durante el fin de semana había sido beber whisky y mirar la ciudad desde las alturas. Cinco días desde que le dije a Alice que no me dijera nunca más nada de él.

Habían sido dos días. Dos días en que me había dado cuenta que él había mantenido su reservación. Dos días desde la última vez que había dormido más que un par de horas seguidas. Dos días desde que la ansiedad se había apoderado de mí.

Un día. Un día desde que Jasper había hablado con Rosalie porque yo no había podido hacerlo. Un día desde que Rosalie me había prometido que no tendría que trabajar en el comedor privado. Un día desde que me di cuenta que verlo era dolorosamente todo lo que quería y al mismo no tiempo no quería.

Había estado mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos desde que había llegado al trabajo. _Pensé_ que podía mantener el control. _Pensé_ que podía estar segura estando en la cocina cuando él llegara, así no tendría que verlo. _Pensé_ que podría sobrevivir estando cerca sin ningún tipo de contacto.

Pensé mal.

Como un imán, me sentí atraída por él incluso antes de que pusiera un pie en el restaurante. Me coloqué en la entrada, hablando con Ángela sobre algo completamente sin sentido cuando él entró. Podía sentir como cambiaba la energía a mi alrededor, y ni siquiera fue necesario girarme para darme cuenta que era él. Podía sentirlo; cada célula de mi cuerpo parecía haber sufrido una reacción química con su presencia.

"Señor Masen," Ángela lo saludó con una agradable y acogedora sonrisa. "Bienvenido nuevamente."

Mi manó inmediatamente se fue a mi cabello, tratando de alisar los mechones sueltos. Me había impacientado por cómo me veía durante toda la mañana. Me esforcé un poco más en mi cabello esta mañana, peinándolo hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Traté de usar maquillaje para cubrir el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba. Estaba tan pálida, mis ojos estaban apagados y había círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos, y no había comido en varios días lo que me hacía ver delgada y sin duda poco atractiva.

Poco a poco me di la vuelta, preparándome para la avalancha de emociones que me golpearían cuando viera su hermoso rostro.

Edward, por supuesto, parecía salido de las páginas de GQ (_Gentleman's Quarterly revista mensual para hombres y que se enfoca en la moda y varias cosas más)_ . Venía con su traje de millones de dólares, un traje negro y una corbata verde que hacía más notable sus ojos, si es que eso era posible. Su cabello perfectamente peinado; de hecho, parecía que se lo había cortado desde la última vez que lo vi. Desabrochó su chaqueta y metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero mientras que la otra mano pasaba por su cabello recién cortado.

"Isabella."

La forma en que dijo mi nombre me produjo ganas de llorar. Era como si él hubiese alcanzado llegar a mi pecho y apretado lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón después de haber sido explotado en mil pedazos por el último de su campo minado.

No dije nada. Me di la vuelta y me alejé como una cobarde, incapaz si quiera de responder una simple frase a modo de saludo. Volví a checar una mesa y traté de distraerme a mi misma en el bar cuando Edward y varios de sus colegas se dirigieron al comedor privado. Lanzó un vistazo en mi dirección, sus ojos no fueron tan persistentes como para matarme, pero eso golpeó como un demonio.

Yo era la peor mesera que se haya visto mientras él estaba dentro del restaurante. Le entregué la comida equivocada a una de las mesas y luego procedí a desecharlo en el basurero, tratando de enmendar mi error y logrando que el cliente tuviera que esperar más por su comida. Luego, se me cayó una bandeja completa con bebidas, salpicando ron y bebida cola sobre los zapatos de tacón Jimmy Choo de seiscientos dólares de una mujer. Rosalie parecía lista para matarme. Regresé a la cocina para intentar calmarme.

"Bella, necesito ayuda para llevarle la comida a Masen. Vamos ayúdame," Emmett demandó, paseando a mi alrededor un poco ido.

"Emmett, no puedo," dije, sintiéndome completamente acabada. No era capaz de llevarle la comida a la gente de la planta principal, cómo me iba a permitir hacer algo espantoso en la misma habitación que Edward?

"Vamos, nadie volverá aquí. Ayuda a este chico. Necesito una buena ayuda para este caso. Masen ha estado irritable todo el tiempo porque me solicitó en lugar de ti. Tal vez tú puedas salvar mi propina si llevas un poco de comida conmigo. Vamos," rogó.

Edward estaba irritable porque no lo estaba atendiendo? De verdad creía que le llevaría el almuerzo después de todo lo que había pasado? Ni siquiera podía caminar por la calle sin mirar por sobre mi hombre a cada instante, buscando a alguien escondido que tuviera lentes telescópicos, tomando fotos de mí. También tenía pesadillas en las que James venía por mí-Sueños muy reales, donde me seguía y me atrapaba en un callejón. Trataba de darme dinero para robarle a Edward. Edward siempre aparecía justo antes de que gritara pidiendo ayuda, pero en lugar de salvarme de James, solo gritaba que yo había muerto para él. Su fría, y oscura mirada llena de odio me hacía despertar con un escalofrío todas las veces. Edward Masen definitivamente me había convertido en una reclusa paranoica, que solo salía de la casa para ir a trabajar.

Emmett continuó con su súplica. "Bells, vamos. Ayúdame, por favor?"

No podía ni quería dejar que Edward Masen dictara como vivir mi vida. Eso era ridículo. Tomé la otra bandeja y seguí a Emmett hacia las escaleras, rezando para no tropezar y caer. Mantuve la cabeza gacha a medida que entrábamos a la habitación y me aseguré de ir hacia el otro extremo de la mesa lejos de donde sabía que Edward siempre se sentaba. Una mirada rápida me hizo hacer contacto visual con Alec. Sonrió tristemente como si supiera lo que pasaba entre su estúpido jefe y yo, como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que él era estúpido y sin corazón y...estúpido. La falta de sueño realmente limitaba mi creativo uso del inglés.

Emmett puso pacientemente la comida correcta delante de la persona correcta y luego preguntó si había algo más que necesitasen.

"Necesito un minuto con Isabella," Oí decir a Edward desde la cabecera de la mesa. Cuando levanté mi vista, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta esperando a que saliera con él.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear descontroladamente. Ninguna profunda respiración o metáforas visuales harían que me calme. No había tiempo para eso. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí y en que estaba haciendo esperar a Edward. La habitación estaba tan quieta, quizás todos habían dejado de respirar. Salí antes de que las paredes cayeran sobre mi cuerpo, mi ansiedad me estaba haciendo sentir claustrofobia.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Te ves mal. Estás enferma? No has estado durmiendo?" En una persona normal eso habría sonado como, "_Muchacha, Bella Te ves como la mierda."_

Su preocupación me hizo dar ganas de reír si es que podía reír, lo que no podía hacer.

Levantó con suavidad su mano y con el dorso de sus dedos rozó mi mejilla hasta la mandíbula. Cerré mis ojos ante el contacto. Quería apartar su mano pero una parte de mi ansiaba tanto su toque que no podía detenerlo.

"Respóndeme, Isabella," demandó.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Mi enojo resurgiendo. "Habría pensado que con todos los ojos que tienes por allí, sabrías lo que estaba haciendo mejor que nadie. Nadie te ha enviado el video de mi siesta de ayer?"

Edward frunció el ceño, su frente se arrugó de frustración. "No quiero pelear contigo."

"Bien, yo no quiero hablar contigo," respondí groseramente. Traté de escapar, pero él tomó mi brazo.

"No te alejes de mí," gruñó, apretando su agarre y yo tratando de alejar mi brazo.

"Tú no tienes que decirme que hacer, y no pongas tus manos sobre mí!" golpeé su mano y brazo, tratando de lograr que me soltara.

"Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?" gritó de nuevo, liberando mi brazo y llevando su mano a su cabello. "No puedes darme dos malditos minutos de tu tiempo?"

Se volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo. Todas esas personas nos podían escuchar discutir, estaba segura de eso. Había sido la atracción de todo tipo de equivocación hoy. Si Rosalie se enteraba que le estaba gritando a un cliente, ella tendría mi cabeza. De mala gana decidí escucharlo.

"Tienes dos minutos," Dije, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí.

Tomó una profunda respiración y mantuvo su mano en el pelo. "Te sientes bien?"

El quería saber por qué era un desastre? Acaso necesitaba oír que estaba enferma sin él? Que he estado llorando todos los días desde que él me dejó la semana pasada? No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

"No quieres saber cómo me siento, Edward," Escupí. "Invadiste mi privacidad; y ahora, te estoy dejando fuera. No llegarás a saber lo que quieres, siempre cuando quieras."

Su mandíbula se tensó, y pude ver su lucha contra la tentación de abalanzarse sobre mí. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la caja que le envié a principios de semana.

"Éstos son tuyos. A mí no me sirven. Te los di a ti. Puedes lanzarlos a la basura o dejarlos bajo llave y lanzarla lejos. Mierda, puedes lanzarlos a la bahía. No _me_ los devuelvas." Extendió los pendientes, esperando que los tomara.

Estaba sorprendida de que aún pudiera sorprenderme con su necesidad del control. "Yo ya te los devolví. Yo he terminado puedes dar todas las órdenes."

"Que de órdenes? _I_ que dé todas las órdenes?" preguntó con incredulidad. "Isabella, tú has estado dando órdenes desde el inicio de esta relación, si no has visto eso, entonces eres ciega o completamente ignorante. Toma los pendientes. Ellos te pertenecen."

No entendía que había querido decir, pero le arrebaté los pendientes de su mano y los lancé hacia el interior del bolsillo de mi delantal.

"Por favor cuida de ti misma," dijo tranquilamente, retirándose hacia el comedor y cerrando la puerta.

Él era absolutamente indignante. Quería darle un puñetazo. Golpearlo y luego besarlo, en ese orden. Por qué todavía quería estar con él?

_Maldito._

Yo había estado dando todas las órdenes? Él era el jefe. El siempre tenía la última palabra. _Has esto. No hagas eso. Respóndeme. Campo minado. Toma tus bragas._ _Por favor cuida de ti misma._

Estaba segura que era la primera vez que este hombre me había pedido amablemente que hiciera algo en vez de solo exigirlo. Era casi como si realmente estuviera preocupado. No, él había utilizado la palabra por favor en otra ocasión. Esa vez en los establos cuando no quería que lo dejara. Cuando él no quería hacerlo alrededor de todos los campistas. El día que él lloró sobre el piano. No me iba a sentir mal por él. No lo haría. Tal vez un poco. No, ni siquiera un poco. Bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño. Me preguntaba si Ángela podría usar un nuevo par de pendientes cuando las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Mi corazón nunca sería igual, y todo era culpa suya.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el sofá de mal humor, con el control remoto en la mano. Con una manta que cubría mis piernas, mi Dr. Pepper (<em>bebida gaseosa<em>) sobre la mesa enfrente de mí, y una bolsa tamaño gigante de M&M sobré el sofá lista y esperando. Decidí que iba a ingerir tantas calorías como me fuera humanamente posible, así podía debilitarme. Estaba lista para embarcarme en una noche viendo adormecida un reality. Había una maratón de Cake Boss, amaba a Buddy y sus pasteles locos.

Jasper cerró la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza que la acostumbrada. Debió haber tenido un mal día en el trabajo; se veía un poco molesto. Empujó mis piernas y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Inesperadamente, me quitó el control remoto y apagó la TV.

"Hey!" grité, tratando de que me regresara el mando.

"Se trata de ayudar, Bella. No puedo soportar un día más que te sientes frente al televisor como una zombi," me dijo, poniendo el mando en la parte delantera de sus pantalones-él único lugar que él sabía que yo no alcanzaría_._

"Yo no necesito ayuda. Caray, dónde está tu compañero de cuarto desde hace semanas?" hubiera sido bueno si alguien me hubiera detenido de mi peligrosa adicción a Edward pero nooooo, Jasper solo quería impedirme disfrutar de una miradita hacia el fascinante mundo de las artes culinarias.

"Alice quiere que vengas a la Summer Bash (_fiesta de verano o una especie de pequeño carnaval_) esta noche. Habrá juegos y comida, comida real," dijo, moviendo los M&M's hacia la mesa. "Alice alquiló una rueda de la fortuna y luego habrán fuegos artificiales. Vamos. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y ven conmigo."

"La Summer Bash que ella organizaba con Edward?" pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Realmente él pensaba que iría a algún lugar cerca de la casa de Edward?

"La Summer Bash que ella ha organizado todos los años con Edward la cual él evita deliberadamente como la peste. Él nunca a asistido a una función de NWBF (_Northwest Burn Foundation_-_una fundación destinada a ayudar a la gente con quemaduras y a rehabilitarse, hacen campamentos y fiestas para los niños y sus familias_), incluso en sus fincas," Jasper me corrigió.

Recordé que Riley que nunca había visto a Edward hasta la noche en que fue testigo de sus celos, como un sicópata. Aún así, no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de algo que tuviera que ver con Edward. Él podría no ser parte de la fiesta, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera en su casa. _Demasiado cerca._

"Buddy está hacienda una réplica de tamaño natural de su esposa para su torta de cumpleaños. Esa es una mierda muy extraña. No creo que deba perdérmela."

Jasper suspiró pero no se dio por vencido. "Ven conmigo, Bella. Te hará bien salir. Pasa un buen momento. Interacciona con gente normal."

Me puse de pie y le lancé la manta. "Bien, pero es mejor que desinfectes el control remoto antes de que sea mañana."

Fui hacia mi habitación para alistarme. Juro que le haría dejar la fiesta si sentía un mínimo olorcillo del Señor Masen.

* * *

><p>El círculo que rodeaba a Edward estaba en un frenesí de actividad. Los coches estaban a cargo de un servicio de Valet. Desde el coche, podía ver la rueda de la fortuna girando en el jardín principal. Habían coloridos toldos con mesas de picnic bajo ellos. El Summer Bash era una celebración para todo el equipo de voluntarios de NWBF, los consejeros del campamento, los campistas y sus familias. Era la forma de Alice para agradecer a todos por su esfuerzo en la preparación del campamento. Era completamente pagado por su hermano. Le había dado el dinero para hacer todo esto para estas personas.<p>

Jasper se detuvo, y un hombre joven abrió la puerta del coche para mí. Mire hacia la casa, preguntándome si Edward estaba en algún lugar del interior de su casa, oculto, acechando, o tal vez pretendiendo que todas estas personas no estaban aquí. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más imaginaba que probablemente se quedó en la ciudad para así no tener que lidiar con todo esto. Estaba segura de eso, hasta que nos acercamos a mirar un puesto, y vi a Tyler. No había manera de que Tyler estuviera aquí y Edward no.

"Señorita Swan," Tyler dijo cuando nos acercamos. Asentí en su dirección, recordando dolorosamente la última vez que lo vi. Recordaba perfectamente el sonido que hizo Edward al destrozar su oficina y ver la cara de Tyler cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Nombre?" preguntó otro hombre elegante que llevaba puesto un auricular y sujetaba una carpeta.

"Ellos están anotados. La señorita Swan y el señor Hale son invitados de la Señorita Masen. Vamos," Tyler respondió por mí.

El hombre del auricular me miró por un segundo y luego nos saludó.

"Bien, ahora sé que él está aquí," Le susurré a Jasper.

"Nos iremos cuando tú quieras."

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo," afirmó, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Vamos, hay que ganar un animal de peluche gigante. Mis habilidades en el beisbol son fenomenales, estoy seguro de poder derribar una pirámide de botellas de leche."

"Jaz!"

Pudimos oírla antes de verla. Alice se abrió paso entre un grupo de personas, quitándose los auriculares, y saltando a los brazos de Jasper. Era como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. En realidad, salieron a cenar la noche anterior. Alice era una Masen que no tenía ningún problema en mostrar sus sentimientos de amor. Quizás Edward tenía algún tipo de anomalía genética.

"Bella, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí!" Alice dijo, desenredándose finalmente de mi amigo. "Va a ser muy divertido. Tienes que subir a la rueda de la fortuna y por favor come. Tenemos tanta comida. Necesitas de esas dos cosas para esta noche."

El jardín principal de Edward estaba cubierto por un gran número de puestos de juegos de carnaval con luces intermitentes y molestas, puestos con premios de peluche. Vi al menos a cinco niños caminar con sus osos y perros de peluche que eran más grande que ellos. También había puestos de algodón de azúcar, conos de nieve, palomitas de maíz, y todo lo imaginable. En el dosel de una tienda grande, había tres enormes parrillas, donde los hombres con sombrero y delantales de cocineros cocinaban las hamburguesas, perritos calientes, y salchichas para las personas. Parecía que este carnaval había costado una pequeña fortuna. Por supuesto, Edward tenía una gran fortuna, así que esto no era nada para él. Debía admitir, que parecía que iba a ser divertido.

Alice reajustó sus auriculares y le dijo a alguien que volvía a estar en sintonía.

"Tengo que ir a chequear un par de cosas, pero me reuniré pronto con ustedes. Podemos comer juntos."

Jasper le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. "Suena bien, querida. Tengo que ir a ganar un osito de peluche," dijo, apuntando en mi dirección.

Iba a protestar y explicar que era capaz de ganar mi propio animal de peluche cuando oí que me llamaban.

"Bella!"

Me giré para ver a Riley caminando en mi dirección.

"Riley, hey," dije un poco incómoda.

"Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí," dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

"Qué tan divertido está todo esto? No puedo permanecer lejos." Traté de ignorar a Jasper, que sonreía odiosamente a ambos.

"Esto es increíble. Alice cada año nos sorprende con una fiesta más impresionante. Este año, sin embargo, su hermano la dejó en lo más alto."

"Edward ha sido un santo con todo esto." Alice saltó ante la posibilidad de decir algo positivo sobre su hermano. "Él ha estado de tan buen humor durante el último mes, que fue casi muy fácil conseguir todo lo que quise. Por alguna razón la generosidad de Edward estuvo en su punto más alto." Alice miró hacia mí, atenta a mi reacción. No tenía nada que decir. Edward y yo habíamos terminado. No importaba cuán generoso lo había convertido durante las últimas semanas. Nadie podía decir con seguridad que yo lo había vuelto generoso. Quién sabía el por qué había decidido dejarla hacer lo que quisiera en esta ocasión?.

Sin embargo, Riley no estaba aquí para hablar con Alice sobre Edward. Él solo estaba interesado en mí. "Así que, finalmente fui a Flowers Bar, y era muy genial. Estabas absolutamente en lo cierto. No sé por qué no fui antes."

Jasper elevó la voz. "Nunca habías estado en Flowers antes? Su buffet es increíble. Bella y yo solíamos ir todo el tiempo. Por qué no hemos ido últimamente? Podríamos ir." Alice lo observó confundida. "Tenemos que ir allí este fin de semana. Los cuatro deberíamos ir. Qué dices, Riley? Será genial."

El hecho de que no estrangulara a Jasper frente a todos estos testigos era una gran prueba de mi autocontrol. Estaba tratando de enrollarme con alguien mientras yo estaba en el maldito jardín de Edward ?

Alice miró mortificada. "No podemos este fin de semana. Nosotros…tenemos otras cosas…cosas que debemos hacer...cosas que no pueden esperar…cosas…tenemos cosas. Tengo que comprobar uno de los puestos. Jasper, puedo hablar contido un segundo?" ella lo tomó de su camiseta y lo apartó de mí y Riley.

"Okay, supongo que ellos están ocupados," Riley dijo, elevando sus cejas y empujando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

"Con cosas," añadí con un guiño.

Rompimos a reír. Esa fue la primera vez que reí en una semana. Se sintió tan bien.

Riley era un muchacho guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto que se elevaba en su frente. Él estaba bien formado pero algo delgado, y medía al menos unos seis pies de altura, un requisito previo para mí. No me podía imaginar saliendo con un chico que no tuviera más de seis pies de altura, ese era mi punto de corte. Edward tenía mi altura perfecta, más de seis pies. Mi cabeza descansaba perfectamente sobre sus espectaculares pectorales, para que así pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón cuando lo abrazaba. Amaba cuando apoyaba su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza. También me encantaba la forma en que colocaba sus manos sobre la parte baja de mi espalda; y ocasionalmente, él llevaba una a mi trasero. Nunca fue grosero o abiertamente sexual, pero solía colocar en llamas mi cuerpo.

"Bella? Estás bien?" Riley preguntó luciendo preocupado.

Mis ojos y mente se focalizaron en el presente. Podía sentir mi rostro al borde de la vergüenza. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Edward y sus malditas manos.

"Lo siento," dije, agitando la cabeza. "Quieres ir conmigo por un poco de algodón de azúcar?"

Riley estaba demasiado dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. Caminamos por los alrededores, comiendo algodón de azúcar en los conos de papel. Tenía uno rosado, él uno azul. Estábamos tan equilibrados. Vimos a algunos niños jugando a lanzar un anillo. Aún cuando no ganaban, se les daba un premio por intentarlo. En otro puesto, sonreí al ver el rostro de una niña cuando ella pinchó un globo con el último dardo de su montón, merecedora de una polera de Taylor Lautner.

"Quieres dar un paseo en la rueda de la fortuna conmigo?" Riley preguntó después de devorar algunas hebras de su algodón de azúcar. Extendió su mano, pero no la tomé.

Riley era un buen chico, realmente un buen chico, pero esto no llegaría a nada en el corto plazo. Dejó caer la mano, recogiendo mi indecisión.

"Bien solo seremos dos Huskies de la UW (_el peor equipode fútbol de la Universidad en este caso de la Universidad de Washington, que ha habido sobre la faz de la tierra_) divirtiéndose en un carnaval. Eso es todo," me tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Mis manos están pegajosas por el algodón de azúcar. Tal vez debería ir a limpiarme rápido," dije, cubriendo mi negativa.

Él fue hacia la fila mientras yo corría hacia la cabina de alimentos para obtener unas servilletas y una botella de agua. Limpié mis manos y me recordé a mí misma que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quién quisiera. Riley no me iba a pedir que me casara con él; él me estaba pidiendo que diéramos una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna. Me compuse y volví a la fila con él. Estuvimos compartiendo historias sobre nuestras atracciones favoritos del parque de diversiones cuando Alice y Jasper nos sacaron de la fila .

"Necesito a Riley," Alice explicó. "Necesitamos a una persona nueva en el tanque de agua, y todas las chicas votaron por ti. Vamos, te pasaré unos pantalones cortos para que uses. Vamos." Ella estaba siendo un poco exaltada.

Jasper rodó sus ojos pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Me preguntaba que les ocurría a esos dos.

"Ibamos a dar una vuelta, Alice. No puedes esperar hasta después de eso?" le pregunté, sintiendo como si estuviera mandando al pobre chico de la típica manera Masen.

"Jasper dará una vuelta contigo," respondió con simpleza. "Cierto, _cariño_?"

Jasper inhaló, inflando el pecho al contemplar cómo responderle. Algo estaba pasando. Estos dos estaban en algo, al menos en algo pequeño.

"Subirás a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo? En serio?" mire a mi amigo con un sospechoso silencio.

El rostro de Alice se crispó en una mueca de _mejor que digas que si__. _Lo que ella no sabía es que Jasper le tenía un mortal miedo a las alturas. Si alguna vez iba al condominio de Edward en la ciudad, el hombre iba a ser aislado contra una pared interior durante todo el tiempo por que las ventanas iban desde el techo hacia el suelo lo que lo volvería mas ansioso que alguien con fobia a las arañas en un cuarto repleto de éstas.

"Puede que Bells quiera ir al zoológico de mascotas."

"Yeah, yo no lo creo," dije con una sonrisa. Veinticuatro años de edad y temía subirse a la rueda de la fortuna.

"Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Me encantaría ver si logras dejarme completamente mojado," Riley desafió coquetamente.

"Creo que me encantaría verte mojado." Coquetee de vuelta, mas por molestar Alice que cualquier otra cosa. Quién se creía que era? Ella era una Masen, eso es lo que era. Una interferencia, acechando, un receloso Masen. Esos eran los rasgos genéticos que compartía con su hermano, definitivamente.

Alice le disparó a Jasper otro _haz algo _resoplando pero Jaz se encogió de hombros. Puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombres otra vez.

"No te preocupes, Al. Ella lanza como una chica. Ella no será capaz de dar en el blanco."

Le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciéndolo gritar al mismo tiempo de dolor y risa.

Alice llevó a Riley para cambiarse mientras Jasper y yo estábamos frente al tanque de agua.

"Qué fue todo eso?" le pregunté cuando no había moros en la costa. Miré con ansiedad lo que quedaba de uña en mi pulgar.

Jasper miraba el suelo mientras pasaba su pie a través del perfectamente bien cuidado césped de Edward. El pie se movió de un lado a otro, como si estuviese tratando de dibujar algo en la hierba. "Ella te quiere, Bells, y él es su hermano. A ella le gusta la posibilidad de lo que tú representas."

"Represento una posibilidad? Cuál posibilidad?"

"No lo sé." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella cree que tú le ofreces alguna posibilidad."

"La posibilidad de pasar un tiempo en la cárcel por acosarme y seguirme con una cámara que portaban sus investigadores privados?"

Los ojos avellana de Jasper se posaron en los míos. "Estoy contigo, completamente. Yo no lo conozco bien, pero desde un principio te dije que él era un problema. Ella es su hermana. Ella lo ama incondicionalmente. Ella conoce toda esa mierda por la que ha pasado durante su vida. Ella admite que él puede ser un completo dolor de culo, pero supongo que era un dolor de culo más suave cuando estaba contigo. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que no deberías tener ánimo para ir a cenar con ese tipo Riley, o estoy muerto. Ella espera que tú y Edward resuelvan las cosas."

Mi boca se abrió. No sabía cómo responder. Alice esperaba que trabajaría en arreglar las cosas? Nosotros no resolveríamos nada. Habíamos terminado. Yo terminé con él, y él me dejó. Él no trataría de recuperarme. Él no se arrastraría o enviaría un enorme ramo de flores con una nota pidiendo perdón. No es que eso hubiera importado, pero quizás hubiera pensado en ello. Tal vez habría considerado la posibilidad de que él realmente sentía algo por mí. En vez de eso, su vida siguió. Se cortó el maldito pelo esta semana. Edward no quería estar en una relación conmigo. Edward no sabía cómo estar en una relación.

Alice apareció antes de que le pudiera decir algo a Jasper. La expresión en su rostro parecía rogar que no me hubiera dicho sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Quería decirle que no podía ayudarla a salvar a su hermano de sí mismo. Yo no iba a ser la que cambiaría a Edward Masen.

"Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de comer?" sugirió, siendo poco sutil para que abandonemos el tanque de agua.

"Adelántense," Respondí. "Quiero mojar a Riley. Usará una camisa o una camiseta? Si ese hombre no usa camisa, de seguro perderé porque voy a estar condenadamente distraída."

Jasper sabía exactamente lo que estaba hacienda y le estaba resultando difícil aguantar la risa.

"No. No. Todos necesitamos comer." Alice fue implacable, tirando nuestros brazos.

Riley llegó caminando en nada más que un traje de baño azul pálido. Yo no mentía acerca de distraerme con su cuerpo. Sin camisa, él era una agradable distracción.

"Está lista para el reto, Señorita Swan?" sonrió con sus manos en las caderas.

"Oh. Dios. mío."

Volví la cabeza hacia la voz de Alice. Se veía como si fuera a perder el conocimiento o hubiera visto a un fantasma. Ella ni siquiera me miraba o a Riley. Ella miraba hacia atrás. Me volví para ver lo que la tenía en ese estado.

Paseando por el césped como un dios griego nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Señor Masen. No solo hacía su aparición en la Summer Bash de Alice, llevaba la camiseta y el vaquero que le di, junto con una gorra de béisbol y gafas de sol que lo hacía ver anormalmente guapo, como una persona normal. No había nada normal en Edward, sin embargo. Si Alice no se hubiera visto completamente aturdida, habría pensado que esto era obra suya.

"Qué demonios está haciendo?" dijo con voz ronca, clavada en su lugar. "Qué demonios está _vistiendo_?"

Me cubrí la sonrisa con mi mano, no quería que pensara que le estaba sonriendo.

"Buena fiesta, Alice," dijo cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

"Gracias," ella respondió, con una mirada atónita en su rostro.

"Jasper," Edward lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, a pesar de que Jaz estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, tratando de parecer rudo.

Se volvió hacia mí, ajustando su gorra, mirando inseguro sin saber que hacer con sus manos ya que no era capaz de pasarlas por su cabello.

"Isabella, es bueno volver a verte," dijo, debilitando mis rodillas. Estaba tan frustrada con mi falta de control hacia él. Tendría siempre ese efecto en mí? Tenía miedo de que lo tuviera.

"Edward." Mi voz firme pero suave.

Él dirigió su atención hacia Riley. "Una persona semi desnuda, cuyo nombre no sé."

Fue una suerte que llevara gafas porque algo me decía que había algo en sus ojos, Riley podía haber sido asesinado por algunos destructivos rayos.

"Riley, Riley Biers, Señor Masen. Soy uno de los consejeros del campamento."

"Ese es uno de mis trajes de baño?" Edward miró lo que Riley llevaba puesto.

"Dejé que los tomara prestados. Va a estar en el tanque de agua," Alice intervino nerviosamente.

Riley me guiñó un ojo. "Vamos Bella. Veamos si puedes mojarme." Subió las escaleras del tanque, sentándose precariamente en el asiento de allí arriba. Edward miró con una sonrisa medio divertida.

"En serio te vas a quedar aquí?" Alice le preguntó a su hermano.

"Por qué no?"

"Nunca habías venido -"

Él la interrumpió, "Estoy tratando de hacer cosas que nunca había hecho, Alice. Hay algún problema?"

Ella negó con su cabeza. "No. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Quiero decir, tú eres la razón por la que todo esto puede ser posible. Siempre he deseado que vengas a disfrutar aquí. Te voy a abrazar ahora, así que no te asustes."

Parecía que ella iba a llorar cuando envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza durante un par de segundos. Él le palmeó la espalda, señal de que estaba incómodo con la PDA (_Public Display of affection-Muestras de afecto en público_). Ella lo soltó y se secó la parte inferior del ojo. Me pregunté si él tenía alguna idea de lo mucho que significaba para ella que estuviera aquí.

Al igual que Riley, Edward solo se veía interesado por mí. "Así que, Isabella, crees que puedas dar en el blanco?"

Me encogí de hombros, de repente incapaz de decir algo. Edward se acercó a la mesa y tomó las bolas de la chica que estaba en el tanque de agua. Me entregó una.

"Vamos a ver como te va."

Nunca me caractericé por tener una increíble habilidad atlética. De hecho, carecía de talento para cualquier deporte. El Baseball, sin embargo, era quizás una de mis débiles habilidades. Básicamente lanzaba como una niña- con una pequeña deficiencia en el control de la parte superior de mi aparato locomotor. Traté de tomar un poco de vuelo con la mano, pero cuando la bola salió de mi mano, me di cuenta que no golpearía ningún blanco. Demonios, iba a tener suerte si no golpeaba a algún inocente. Mi primer tiro voló alto y llegando donde un tipo con bigote.

"Lo siento!" grité, dándole una disculpa cuando se giró para ver quién lanzaba pelotas de Béisbol sobre su cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, Bella! Es necesario ponerte anteojos? Sigo aquí." Riley comenzó a decir desde el estanque.

Edward me entregó la bola número dos, y la arrojé un poco mas cerca. Okay, no tan cerca. Cayó cerca de dos pies lejos del blanco. Tal vez sería compensado por el ultimo tiro.

"Bella, Bella. Mi hermana de diez años puede lanzar mejor que tú!" Riley gritó.

"Solo relájate. Lo estás pensando demasiado," Edward dijo entregándome la bola tres.

_Ha! __Pensarlo demasiado?_ No podía pensar en todo. Estaba de pie a menos de dos metros de mí. Con suerte recordé como respirar.

Lancé la siguiente, y se fue ancha hacia la derecha, golpeando a un chico en la pierna. Me disculpé, y el chico retrocedió hacia Edward, quién tenía su mano en alto, moviéndola. Su sonrisa me dijo que estaba disfrutando demasiado de mi humillación.

Me entregó la bola número cuatro. "Puedes hacerlo. Solo toma una profunda respiración, baby."

Ahora, necesité tomar una respiración profunda porque me había llamado baby (_No lo traduje por que suena más lindo así_ *-*). Él realmente no se había permitido usar palabras cariñosas desde que habíamos terminado. Tomé tres respiraciones profundas cuando Riley continuó provocándome.

"Tal vez debamos hacer esto más interesante. Si no les das al blanco, saltaré fuera de aquí y te lanzaré a ti. Eres tú o yo, hermosa Bella!"

Él estaba coqueteando, y él sabía eso. Yo lo sabía, y Edward lo sabía. Mordí mi labio y lancé la pelota. No iba a dar en el blanco; ni siquiera estaba cerca. Podía ver como los labios de Riley sonreían de satisfacción hasta que - WHACK!

Golpee el objetivo, y Riley se hundió en el agua sin previo aviso. Me giré a mirar a Edward, quién estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las manos vacías. Lo mire fijamente por un par de segundos.

"Qué?" dijo, levantando sus palmas. "El chico pensó que iba a poner sus manos sobre ti si no lo lanzabas al agua. Eso nunca iba a suceder."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice estaba brincando entre nosotros. "Okay, vamos a buscar algo de comer!" tomó mis brazos y tiró de mí hacia la tienda de comida.

Le grité adios a un empapado Riley cuando él tosió el agua de sus pulmones. Edward y Jasper nos siguieron.

Encontramos una mesa de picnic vacía después de haber recibido la comida y nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio mientras comíamos. Edward había conseguido una hamburguesa con queso y la miraba como si fuera algo extraño que nunca había visto antes. Ese hombre debía de haber comido una antes. Le dio un mordisco, y el Ketchup salió por el otro lado cayendo sobre la mesa. Ahogué la risa lo mejor que pude, pero él me pilló y entrecerró los ojos, pretendiendo estar enfadado.

Mire hacia los alrededores a las demás personas, tratando de mantener mis ojos lejos de él. Me di cuenta de un gran cartel que estaba apoyado de un caballete en la salida. En ella había una imagen de una hermosa, sonriente, mujer pelirroja con sus brazos alrededor de dos niños, un chico y una chica, pero lo que estaba escrito fue lo que llamó mi atención.

**Gracias por el apoyo al campo en memorial de Elizabeth Masen!**

Mire la imagen otra vez. El chico estaba en la adolescencia tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y unos ojos verdes que destacaban incluso desde la distancia. La niña era pequeña y tenía el pelo oscuro junto a una contagiosa sonrisa. Ella no parecía tener más de ocho o nueve años. Eran ellos. Era la mamá de Edward. Mis suposiciones acerca de ella parecían ser verdaderas. Elizabeth Masen murió en el incendio que dañó a Alice.

Tragué el bocado de comida que estaba en mi boca cuando la revelación se hizo realidad en mi mente. Miré a Edward, quién había captado mi cambio en el estado de ánimo. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la dirección que yo había estado mirando. Se giró de inmediato, sabiendo que yo lo sabía. Su mandíbula se apretó, y dejó su comida en la mesa, empujando el plato antes de arrugar la servilleta sobre sus rodillas y tirarla en la mesa. Podía oírle gritar _"_Campo minado!_"_ dentro de su cabeza.

Su madre había muerto en el incendio. Su hermana había resultado muy quemada. Él no se había quemado, y no tenía idea qué había ocurrido con su padre. La razón por la que apoyaba financieramente la fundación de Alice pero no participaba nada estaba clara. Las heridas de Edward no se habían curado.

"He terminado, también. Quieres caminar por los alrededores o jugar a algo?" Le pregunté, necesitando hablar con él pero sin querer hacerlo delante de Alice o Jasper.

Suspiró, no queriendo hablar conmigo al respecto, pero me siguió de todas formas. Caminaba delante de él, pensando en lo que le diría. Necesitaba que se abriera para mí. Necesitaba que me dijera que había ocurrido y si eso influía en que no confiara en mí, en por qué él no podía amarme.

Me acerqué a la valla de los establos. Los caballos no estaban, por lo que estábamos solos. Me apoyé cerca del establo del caballo blanco, colocando un pie en la parte baja de la cerca. Edward ajustó su gorra, quitándoselo y volviendo a colocárselo.

"Vamos a hablar de eso," dije. Opté por no preguntarle si no más bien decirle, como él lo hacía todas las veces.

"Hay muchos "esos" entre nosotros, Isabella. Por donde te gustaría comenzar? Me gustaría comenzar con "eso" que cayó al agua hace un momento. Ese era el mismo chico de hace semanas atrás, o no?"

"No puedes jugar al novio celoso, Edward. No eres mi novio."

"Otro "eso" que podríamos discutir," dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros. Él estaba dispuesto a hablar de todo menos de su pasado. Él era tan frustrante.

"Iremos con todos tus "esos", y luego seguiremos con los míos. Qué te parece?" ofrecí, sabiendo que tenía que darle algo si quería conseguir algo de él.

"Bien," concedió, recogiendo una pequeña piedra y lanzándola lejos. "Ese es el tipo de chico con el que quieres estar?"

A veces Edward hablaba como si tuviera cien años de edad.

"Solo por que hablo con alguien, no significa que quiera _estar_ con esa persona. No me voy a sentir mal por hablar con un buen tipo, quién probablemente no pensaría en levantarme la voz o ser cruel."

Edward se colocó sus gafas, haciendo difícil que pudiera saber lo que sentía sin ver sus ojos. "No debes sentirte mal por eso. Tú, de todas las personas, mereces estar con alguien bueno."

Rápidamente comencé a exasperarme. "Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"

"Nosotros." Él soltó una carcajada sin humor. "Yo no soy una buena persona, Isabella. Ya hemos hablado de esto," dijo, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Él había terminado, me di cuenta sin siquiera ver sus ojos.

"Tú eres una buena persona! Cuando quieres serlo," Aclaré. Me empujé en la valla con el pie.

"Todo esto," dije, señalando el carnaval, "Estás haciendo algo bueno por los demás. Tu caridad hace todo esto posible. Por no decir lo que hiciste hoy por tu hermana. Viste su rostro cuando te vio? Significa el mundo para ella que estés aquí."

Se quedó mirando el suelo, con sus manos de vuelta en los bolsillos. "No he venido por mi hermana."

"Eso no importa. Tu presencia es más importante para ella que tus razones."

"Mis razones son importantes para ti?" lanzó una pequeña mirada hacia mí mientras su cabeza continuaba gacha. No podía decir con certeza si él no se daba cuenta de los transparente que era algunas veces.

"Debería importarme?"

"Es probable que no. Has dejado claro que terminaste conmigo. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Su auto-lástima no iba a afectarme. Era como si él hubiera olvidado el por qué me alejé de él hace una semana.

"Tú no eres mi novio porque no seas bueno, Edward. No eres mi novio porque estabas tan dispuesto a pensar que yo era mala. Pensaste lo peor y me abandonaste. Actuaste como si lo nuestro no hubiera significado _nada_, como si yo no significara nada."

Eso ganó su atención. Levantó la cabeza. "Nada? Jesús, tienes alguna idea de cómo has vuelto mi mundo al revés? Así soy, tengo que pensar lo peor. _No puedo_ confiar en las personas. La gente es codiciosa. La gente es egoísta. Las personas quieren cosas de mí. Las gente quiere cosas de mí que yo tengo y ellos no."

Se paseaba delante de mí. Sus manos estaban fuera de los bolsillos y las agitaba mientras hablaba.

"Pero tú, entras en mi vida, y no quieres nada! No pedías nada, pero estuviste a mi alrededor y me diste cosas. Me pagaste la cena a pesar de que fui un maldito. Me compraste un regalo sin que fuera una fecha importante." Tiró de su camisa. "Me preparaste arroz crujiente porque estabas preocupada porque nunca lo había probado. Debido a ti, Isabella, no sé nada!"

Se quitó la gorra, con la necesidad de tirar de su cabello. No me había dado cuenta que tratarlo como una persona normal le causaría tanta confusión.

"Me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, sentimientos de los cuales no me fío porque nunca los había experimentado. Me vuelves loco porque nunca reaccionas de la forma que espero. Por eso, metí la pata. Cometí un error al dejar que la historia dictara mis expectativas. Debería haber sabido que serías diferente. Tú _eres_ diferente, y me encanta pero a la vez lo odio. Amo que me sorprendas. Amo que me desafíes, pero no me gusta que no siempre sepa que harás o dirás. Odio que no me quieras de la forma en que lo hago yo. Odio extrañarte malditamente tanto que duela como la mierda el pensar en ti!"

Mi corazón se detuvo antes de bombear a gran velocidad. Él me extrañaba. Él pensaba que quería más de lo que yo quería. Di un paso hacia adelante para detener su frenético ritmo. Le quite las gafas de sol y las lancé al suelo. Sus ojos se veían maníacos. No eran capaces de centrarse en nada. Puse mi mano en su rostro, y él cerró sus ojos.

"Te equivocas en algo," le respondí. Abrió sus ojos, verdes y brillantes. "Quiero cosas de ti. Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que me dejes entrar. Eso es todo lo que quiero."

"Eso es por lo que estoy tan jodidamente asustado," susurró. "Qué si dejo que entres, y luego te vas?

"Tienes un lío en la cabeza. Solo me iré si te niegas a dejarme entrar." No solo quería que confiara en mí, lo necesitaba. Era hora de enfrentar mis "esos". "Tu madre murió en el incendio que dañó a Alice, así fue?"

Él asintió con su cabeza mientras yo sostenía su rostro.

"Es por eso que no sueles venir a estas cosas. Es duro pensar en ella."

Edward asintió nuevamente y apretó los ojos. "Amaba a mi mamá. Ella es la única a la que he amado, y ella me dejó."

"Lo siento tanto, baby." Solté su rostro y lo abracé. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esto era lo que lo tenía destruido. La forma en que lo trataban por su jodido dinero, era algo. Causaba que creyera que la gente solo se preocupaba por él para obtener algo, Pero Edward había sido destruido con la muerte de su mamá en el incendio. Tenía miedo de sentirse seguro porque temía perderla.

"Te necesito, Isabella. Te necesito tanto."

Él me extrañaba, él me quería, el me necesitaba.

_Maldito. _Todo por lo que habíamos discutido fue absorbido al instante. Todo lo que quería era estar con él y dejar fuera a todo este maldito mundo.

"Entonces confía que no estoy para hacerte daño. Nada malo sucederá porque me dejes entrar. Quiero decir, mira, me contaste algo personal y nada explotó," le dije en su cuello pasando mis dedos por la parte superior de su cabeza.

Casi tan pronto salieron las palabras de mi boca, hubo una serie de explosiones. Que sonaron como fuegos artificiales, pero aún no se oscurecía. No tenía sentido que los lanzaran ahora. Me reí de la impecable sincronización, pero Edward clavado en su posición miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Qué" pude ver que él no lo encontraba gracioso como yo.

Se apartó y miré hacia los establos. "El sonido venía de allí, y los fuegos artificiales se suponía que estaban en el lado norte, nunca cerca de los establos."

Fue entonces cuando vimos el humo. Humo gris ondeando.

Edward palideció. "Ve a buscar a Tyler, Isabella! Dile que llame al jefe de los bomberos y que venga a los establos, ahora!"

Comencé a corer hacia la casa, di una mirada por sobre mi hombro haciendo que me detuviera. Edward estaba corriendo hacia los establos, los establos ahora estaban siendo arrasados por el fuego.

"Edward!" Quise ir tras él, pero sabía que el necesitaba que encontrara ayuda. Tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Jasper. Afortunadamente él contestó de inmediato.

"Jasper, dile a Alice que llame por radio al jefe de los bomberos. Los establos se están incendiando! Alguien prendió fuego cerca de los establos!"

"Qué? Qué es lo que dices? Mierda." Jasper transmitió el mensaje. "Dónde estás?"

"Estoy aquí en los establos. Jasper..." Estaba asustada y comencé a entrar en pánico. "Edward corrió hacia dentro. Me envió para llamar a los bomberos, pero luego él corrió hacia allá. Necesito que vengan ahora!"

"Qué mierda?" Jasper chilló. Me di cuenta que él se estaba moviendo, y al mirar hacia atrás vi que Alice venía corriendo en mi dirección.

Colgué él móvil y esperé que llegaran. Volví a mirar hacia los establos que estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas. El lugar se estaba derrumbando tan rápido. Todo el pasto estaba prendiendo de forma perfecta. Los dos Palominos salieron corriendo por la puerta lateral hacia el campo. Corrían como si supiesen que tenían que hacerlo por sus vidas.

"Dónde está Edward?" Alice gritó llegando a mi lado. "Dónde está él?" podía ver el pánico en su rostro.

Odiaba tener que contarle. Podía sentir como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. Solo tuve que mirar hacia los establos para que supiera donde estaba.

"No!" Alice se acercó hacia el lugar en llamas. Jasper la tomó por la cintura y tiró de ella mientras continuaba llorando.

Finalmente, por la entrada principal apareció Edward con el árabe gris. Estaba tirando de su cabeza. Ella estaba asustada, y él estaba teniendo dificultades para controlarla. Una vez que salió del lugar en llamas, Edward la dejó ir, y ella corrió lejos.

Corrí a gran velocidad hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos, envolviendo piernas y abrazos a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, y tocía con fuerza, pero me retuvo junto a él de todos modos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tosiendo y llorando.

"No pude salvarlo," Edward dijo finalmente, sonando agotado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Entonces me di cuenta. _Twilight._ Twilight aún estaba allí. "Lo siento."

Iba a comenzar a gritarle por arriesgar su vida para salvar a mi caballo preferido, pero un bombero me apartó de él y llevó a Edward a un lugar un poco más lejos. Debido al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que había esta noche, el jefe de los bomberos y algunos de ellos estaban aquí, solo que ellos estaban estacionados donde se suponía que se lanzarían los fuegos artificiales. En el momento en que llegaron a los establos, ya era tarde. Los establos estaban en el suelo.

No tuve la necesidad de regañar a Edward, sin embargo. Alice lo hizo por mí. Cuando Edward se sentó, ella ya estaba sobre él. Alice se arrodilló y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños.

"Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?"

Edward levantó sus brazos para cubrir su cabeza mientras ella continuaba atacándolo. Él estaba tosiendo como un loco, pero a ella no le importaba.

"Estaba tan asustada que acabaras como él, pero eres igual a ella! Por qué hiciste eso? Por qué? Eres tan estúpido! Me oyes? Nunca te voy a perdonar! Nunca!"

Edward bajó sus manos y trató de abrazarla. La atrajo hacia él mientras jadeaba y tosía. Alice dejó de golpearlo y se aferró a él con fuerza, sollozando contra su pecho. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron de la nada y se ganaron junto a los hermanos. Carlisle apartó a Alice de Edward y la acercó donde Esme, quién la abrazó mientras ella continuaba llorando. Carlisle chequeó a Edward y luego miró a Tyler, quién no me había percatado que estaba al lado de Edward.

"Él necesita ir al hospital. Ahora," Carlisle le dijo a Tyler. Los dos hombres levantaron a Edward, y Tyler tomó su teléfono.

"Quiero ir," les dije, avanzando hacia ellos. Ellos se giraron a mirarme, y Edward me extendió su mano. La tomé y fui a su lado.

En cuestión de segundos, el Mercedes de Edward voló hacia el camino de servicio que llegaba a los establos. Brady detuvo el coche, y Tyler abrió la puerta para que Edward pudiera entrar.

"Me reuniré con ustedes allá," Carlisle nos dijo, cerrando la puerta.

El hospital más cercano estaba en Kirkland, al sur de donde Edward vivía en Woodinville. Solo le tomó diez minutos a Brady con sus habilidades de conducción el llegar al hospital. Tyler llamó con antelación hacia el hospital indicándoles que íbamos en camino y que Edward estaba sufriendo por haber inhalado humo. Alguien no esperaría al llegar a urgencias.

Ellos se lo llevaron lejos tan pronto llegó, no pude decirle nada. No era familia, por lo que no se me permitió ir con él. En vez de eso, esperé en la sala de espera junto a Tyler. Carlisle y Esme se reunieron con nosotros. Esme se quedó conmigo, mientras Carlisle iba a ver a Edward. Jasper me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que había llevado a Alice a casa y que lo mantuviera informado. Ella realmente estaba en malas condiciones, él dijo. Si a Edward le asustaba que ella tuviera pesadillas con una chimenea encendida, no podía ni imaginar lo que sintió al ver a su hermano correr hacia un infierno de fuego.

Yo había estado llevando todo bastante bien hasta que tuve que sentarme y dejar que la magnitud de lo que había pasado me dejara en paz. Twilight estaba muerto. Edward podía haber muerto_._ Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos cuando las oleadas de emociones se apoderaron de mí. Esme frotó mi espalda y me susurró palabras de consuelo.

Carlisle salió luego de unos minutos cuando mis lágrimas finalmente estaban cediendo.

"Él está con oxígeno, y deben hacerle algunos análisis de sangre, pero debería estar bien. Tiene algunas quemaduras de Segundo grado en sus manos y brazos. Quiere hablar con Tyler y luego con Isabella," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección.

Traté de no sentirme ofendida por que pidiera hablar primero con Tyler, pero fallé. Tyler captó mi decepción inmediatamente.

"Ocurrió un importante error en la seguridad, Señorita Swan. Lo que me hace culpable. Él necesita gritarme un poco antes de encontrarse con usted."

No lo había visto de aquella manera. Asentí, y Tyler fue donde Edward con Carlisle.

Un error de seguridad? Alguien lo había hecho a propósito? Por qué alguien deseaba quemar los establos de Edward? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Carlisle regresó a la sala de espera mientras Edward y Tyler discutían sobre el tema de la seguridad. Tenía una bolsa de plástico transparente en sus manos.

"Aquí están las cosas de Edward. Pensé que no sería prudente dejar sus cosas y dinero por allí afuera," dijo, tendiéndole la bolsa a Esme.

Dentro, pude ver su billetera, un enorme rollo de dinero en efectivo, un reloj, y su teléfono.

"Él querrá su teléfono," dije, sabiendo que él no estaría en los alrededores cuando Tyler fuera a la finca para comprobar todo. "Tal vez debería llevarlo conmigo cuando entre."

Esme asintió y metió la mano en la bolsa. Ella lo tomó y soltó una risita. Carlisle y yo la miramos con curiosidad.

"Qué?" él preguntó cuando Esme me entregó el móvil. Ella metió la mano en la bolsa.

"Él tenía un centavo en su bolsillo. Por qué haría eso? Por qué tendría un centavo en su bolsillo?"

Mi corazón se apretó cuando ella levantó el brillante centavo de la bolsa, pellizcándolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

_Maldito. _Él me extrañaba, él me quería, él me necesitaba, y él llevaba consigo un centavo.

"Puedo tenerlo?" dije apenas.

Esme me miró sorprendida pero me lo entregó. Un centavo. No podía ser una coincidencia. Lo tomé en mi mano a lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente.

Cuando fue mi turno para entrar, no estaba segura de cómo manejar todas las preguntas que se juntaban en mi cabeza. Edward estaba sentado en una cama de hospital con una horrible vestimenta azul y una mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca. Sus brazos estaban envueltos en gasa blanca. No estaba tosiendo pero se veía cansado, como si le costara trabajo de respirar.

Me senté a su lado, colocando la silla lo más cerca posible de él. Tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y con la otra se sacó la mascarilla.

"Gracias por venir conmigo," me dijo con voz ronca.

Tomé la mascarilla y la regresé a su rostro. "No te atrevas a volver a quitarte esto."

Él sonrió y me dio un pequeño saludo. No era el momento de hacer todas las preguntas que tenía en mente. Ahora era el momento para estar con él.

"Mi camiseta y pantalón se arruinaron," murmuró con la mascarilla puesta.

Sonreí. "Es por eso que es buena idea comprar ropa que no valga tanto. De esa manera si se arruinan, simplemente puedes encogerte de hombres y decir, 'Oh bien.'"

Él rió, haciendo que comenzara a toser nuevamente. "Sin embargo, eran especiales."

"Podemos comprarte una nueva camiseta," le respondí, dejando fuera la parte en la que quería decir, "_Pero podía no haberte comprado una nueva nunca más_." Él sabía eso mejor que nadie. Alice lo había golpeado y dejado muy claro.

"Creo que Twilight tuvo un ataque cardíaco debido a las explosiones. Ocurrieron tan cerca de él, él literalmente le tenía miedo a la muerte. Al menos, espero que eso sea lo que ocurrió."

No había una muerte más horrible en la que podía pensar que morir quemado. No sé si eso es lo que ocurrió con la madre de Edward, pero pronto comprendí por que tuvo que ir allá y salvar a los animales. Él no podía pensar que ellos estuvieran condenados a una muerte como esa. Alguien más sabía sobre eso? No podía alejar mi mente de allí. Las preguntas tenían que esperar.

Sostuve su mano entre las mías y la llevé a mi rostro, haciendo que acunara mi cara. Como había extrañado su toque todas estas semanas. Besé su mano y la regresé a mi mejilla.

"He traído tu móvil," le dije, sabiendo que con eso podía hacerlo sonreír, así fue. Solté su mano y revisé mi bolsillo, colocándolo sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado.

"También te traje esto." Puse el centavo junto al móvil.

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano y colocándola en mi mejilla. "Ahora lo sabes."

Habían pasado doce horas. Doce horas desde que pretendí dormir. Doce horas desde que me senté en mi sofá, bebiendo mi café de cada mañana junto a Jasper quién me daba palabras de ánimo sobre que Edward no debía tener ningún poder sobre mí. Doce horas desde que tontamente pensé que podía sobrellevar esta carga.

Habían pasado siete horas. Siete horas desde que él entró a Eclipse. Siete horas desde que dijo mi nombre y provocando que me dieran ganas de llorar. Siete horas desde que me di cuenta que él tenía más poder sobre mi de lo que yo quería admitir.

Habían sido cinco horas. Cinco horas desde que Rosalie me dejó ir a casa al terminar mi jornada. Cinco horas desde que le había preguntado a Ángela por los pendientes por que pensar que podía apartarme de ellos había sido muy estúpido de mi parte. Cinco horas desde que lloré por mi corazón roto.

Habían pasado dos horas. Dos horas después que mi teoría de que Elizabeth había muerto en el incendio había sido confirmada. Dos horas desde que nosotros paseamos por los establos. Dos horas después que había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad.

Había pasado una hora. Una hora desde que llegamos al hospital. Una hora desde que imaginé mi vida sin él y no lo logré. Una hora desde que comencé a pensar que estaba enamora de Edward Masen.

Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>O-M-G!<strong>

**Ahora si muchas cosas quedan claras! Pobre Twilight **

**Espero les haya gustado el capi, fue tan perfecto todo y triste U.U**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejan rw, a las que me envian MP, sus alertas, favoritos, etc etc! Se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Pronto un nuevo capi de Fridays.**

**_Marty_.**


	11. Outtake EPOV

**Sorpresa!**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a troublefollows1017, yo solo la traduzco.**_

* * *

><p>Viernes, Agosto 20 <em>antes<em> de medio día

Miré fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo. Abroché el último botón y subí el cuello, preparándome para colocar la corbata. Cual usar, sin embargo, era la pregunta.

No podía decidir. Dos corbatas ante mí – una rojo y una verde. Levanté la roja y luego la verde.

_Con cuál ella querría verme?_

Qué estúpido pensamiento! _Ella _no iba a querer verme de todas formas! Ella no iba a querer verme durante un largo período. _Ella_ había terminado conmigo. Yo había acabado con toda posibilidad que pude haber tenido con todas mis estúpidas acusaciones. Me convertí en un loco de mierda y en un chico malo. Ella no era la chica mala. Yo era el chico malo. Ella era buena. Tan buena.

"Char!" Grité, sabiendo que ella odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Ambos Charlotte y Tyler llegaron a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Tyler probablemente pensó que nuevamente había quebrado algo. Él me había estado rondando toda la semana. Él prácticamente era mi sombra- mi cuidador, de seis-siete pies, calvo, rasgos afro-americanos.

"Señor Masen?" Charlotte se veía tan preocupada. Realmente no podía culparla; había sido un gran oso esta semana como nunca. Habíamos estado en el condominio todos los días, reparando los daños que causé con mis berrinches.

"Verde o roja?" le pregunté, sosteniendo ambas corbatas.

Confusión y alivio se evidenciaban en su rostro.

"Um," dijo, tomando un momento para considerar mi pregunta.

"Roja," Tyler dijo claro a sus espaldas. "Señor."

"Iba a decir verde." Charlotte sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Ustedes entregan una mierda de ayuda." Volví a mirar el espejo. Ambas eran hermosas corbatas, caras, por supuesto. Todas mis corbatas eran caras. A _ella_ no le importaba cuanto costaban las cosas, sin embargo. No le importaría si las compraba en una exclusiva tienda de Italia o en la calle o Walmart. La sola idea de ese lugar envió una corriente por mi espina. Podría ir allí otra vez si ella quería, a pesar de todo. Me gustaría ir allí todos los días si eso significaba estar con ella nuevamente.

"Qué dices de la verde?" miré hacia Charlotte.

Dio un paso en la habitación, con un poco menos de miedo que cuando había entrado.

"Hace relucir sus ojos." Ella se sonrojó al admitirlo. "Si es que le importa eso."

Me miré de vuelta en el espejo. Pude ver eso. Tal vez si jugara mejor con mis cualidades, ayudaría a que consiguiera que hablara conmigo.

"Yeah, combio mi voto. Me quedo con el verde," Tyler dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Los miré. Él se volvió hacia el pasillo, sabiendo que no necesitaría de su ayuda. Puse la corbata alrededor de mi cuello y la comencé a atar. Charlotte se acercó hacia mí y me ayudó a doblar el cuello sobre la espalda.

"Se ve bien. Resultará difícil mirar hacia otro lado." Ella me sonrió a través del espejo.

Empujé mi cabello. Lo había dejado crecer demasiado estaba putamente largo. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera tirando de él en todo momento ahora parecía un puto profesor de mierda chiflado.

"Si es que ella puede ver mis ojos entre todo este maldito pelo."

"Bueno, usted sabe, he tenido hijos y un marido que cuidar durante casi toda la vida. Solía cortarles el cabello. El desayuno está listo. Si usted quiere, podría cortarle el cabello cuando haya terminado, antes de que vaya a trabajar."

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente asintiendo con la cabeza, incapaz de decir mi gratitud por su disposición a ayudarme, por ir más allá de sus deberes. Charlotte siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo. Esme estaba en lo correcto cuando me la recomendó para que llevara la casa. Era tan afortunado de que alguien como Charlotte trabajara para mí. Lealtad como la suya era difícil de encontrar.

Me puse la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la cocina por el desayuno. Me había pasado todo el fin de semana después que _ella_ no me dejara hacer otra cosa más que beber a mi mismo en un estupor. Cuando el lunes llegó, traté de juntar toda mi mierda, enfrascándome en la rutina de mi vida casi sin sentido. Me levanté, desayuné, fui a trabajar, sintiéndome como la mierda, luego llegué a acasa, cené, y fui a la cama. Oh, y la extrañé com un maldito loco. Todo el tiempo. A cada segundo.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre, eso dolía tanto. Eso no me impidió verla en mi menta. Su rostro en forma de corazón, esos grandes ojos marrones, y esos labios de color rosado. Podía imaginar su sonrisa al despertar en la mañana. Nadie se veía tan feliz cuando despertaba, pero ella siempre lo estaba. También podía imaginar el aspecto de su rostro totalmente devastado cuando ella me dijo que me había extrañado cuando estuve en Londres. Cuando me dijo que todo lo que había querido hacer era celebrar conmigo su buena noticia. Cuando dijo que había roto su corazón. Cuando dijo que había terminado. Cuando ella dijo que _todo_ había terminado.

Tragué mi comida, no probándola realmente. Charlotte dejó todo en la mesa. Después de despejar mi plato, ella me envolvió el cuello en un par de manteles. Ella me humedeció el cabello con una botella de spray y comenzó a peinar hacia atrás.

"No tiene idea de hace cuánto tiempo me vengo resistiendo a la tentación de colarme en su habitación por la noche y cortar este lío de cabello." Charlotte sonrió y comenzó a cortar al lado.

"No puedo imaginar como Tyler habría bajado si tratabas de llegar a mí con unas tijeras mientras dormía." Sonreí por primera vez en toda la semana.

Charlotte se detuvo un segundo para luego seguir cortando. "No había pensado en eso."

No era mi intención asustarla. "Estoy segura que con la forma en la que he estado actuando durante los últimos días, él te pudo haber alentado a hacer eso conmigo. Ahorrándote la molestia de tratar conmigo."

Los movimientos de Charlotte eran casi reconfortantes. Peinar, peinar, jalar, cortar, cortar.

"Nadie quiere acabar con usted. Todos queremos verlo feliz." Ella pausó, añadiendo con cautela, "Fue agradable verlo feliz."

Estaba comenzando a sentir felicidad. Antes. Antes que la cagara.

"La felicidad dura poco," respondí. "Sabía que lo mejor era pensar eso."

Charlotte chasqueó la lengua. "Esto no es de un hombre quién ha construido un imperio por sí mismo. Un hombre como usted debería creer que todo es posible."

"Yo no puedo controlar todo. Por mucho que me gustaría…"

Se puso de pie delante de mí y tiró unas mechas por encima de los oídos, asegurándose de emparejarlos. "Usted no puede controlarla, pero tu carácter y comportamiento son un cuento aparte."

Me tensé ante sus palabras. Ella estaba en lo correcto, pero también era mi empleada. No debería estar hablando con ella sobre este asunto, acerca de _ella_. Por supuesto, no tenía amigos. No verdaderos amigos. Los que contaban como amigos estaban dentro de mi nómina de sueldos. A menudo me preguntaba si ellos me escogerían como amigo si no estuvieran en esa lista.

"Carlisle piensa que debería hablar con ella. Explicarle sobre mí. Disculparme por sacar conclusiones." No sé por qué estaba compartiendo información tan personal, pero sabía que Charlotte podría mantener mi confianza. Al igual que con Carlisle sabía que ocurría lo mismo. Mi tío era un hombre bueno, quién nunca me presionó, siempre aceptando mi distancia, pero me daba la bienvenida como a un hijo cada vez que necesitaba un consejo de él.

Charlotte dejó de cortar y puso su mano en mi hombro. "Siempre he pensado que su tío es un hombre inteligente."

Sabía lo que ella iba a decir. Él único problema era que nadie me garantizaba que _ella_ acepte mis disculpas, sin embargo lo intentaría. Ella merecía algo mejor que un imbécil atrofiado emocionalmente. Nunca debí haberla dejado tener una relación conmigo en primer lugar. Yo estaba mejor preparado para lanzarme a una aventura amorosa sin nombre, nada de nombres. Nadie resultaba herido de esa manera, especialmente yo.

Charlotte me miró y utilizó el peine para depejar un poco la parte delantera de mi cabello.

"Terminado," ella anunció, sacando con cuidado la toalla para que el cabello no caiga sobre mi traje.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el pasillo donde había un gran espejo colgado en la pared.

"Jesús, cortaste mucho! Mierda!" pasé una mano a través de él y me sentí extraño, como si no fuera mi cabello.

"Se ve bonito," se defendió. "Necesita cortarlo siempre. Ahora tal vez usted mantenga sus manos alejadas de él."

Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía recorriendo mi mano a través del cabello imposiblemente corto.

Charlotte trató de tranquilizarme. "Se ve muy guapo. Ella pensará que se ve muy bien. Confíe en mí."

_Ha. Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que he oído eso…_

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y metí la billetera en mi bolsillo. Agarré el dinero y los pendientes. Le iba a dar los malditos pendientes y le diría que debía conservarlos. Me negaría a aceptarlos de vuelta.

Antes de irme, cogí el centavo que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Lo froté entre mi dedo índice y pulgar antes de meterlo en mi bolsillo. Lo había llevado toda la semana, tal como lo había hecho toda la semana en Londres mientras nos habíamos separado por diversas razones. Me recordaba que ella era real y no sacada de un sueño. La chica quién lanzó los centavos en mi escritorio sorprendiéndome ese día con su espíritu y agallas. Nadie podía negar que la chica tenía agallas. Yo no sabía que continuaría sorprendiéndome a cada paso. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, como nadie con quién me reuniría nuevamente.

Lancé la moneda a mi bolsillo y me fui a trabajar, le recordé a Charlotte que mi hermana estaría en la finca para comenzar con la preparación de su pequeño Summer Bash.

Mi mañana apestaba. Con el engaño de Irina descubierto y confirmado, gasté mi tiempo en reuniones, escuchando a todos explicándome que no era su culpa que ella se hubiera involucrado tan profundo. Irina había afirmado que estaba enamorada. Ella estaba enamorada del compañero de negocios de James, Laurent Cassel. El amor la llevó a hacer eso. Eso era por qué yo no amaba.

_No confíes en nadie. _Yo necesitaba tatuarme eso en alguna parte para estar seguro de verlo todos los días.

Tanya entró en mi oficina para informar que ella y Kate tenían todo en orden y que querían ponerme al día sobre lo nuevo de Denali. En un esfuerzo para eliminar a Irina, habíamos creado algunos problemas falsos en los programas. Ahora, necesitábamos restablecer la integridad de los programas. Había planeado llevar a Alec a almorzar conmigo, con la esperanza de que él actuase como un mediador entre _ella_ y yo. Sin embargo, yo no podía garantizar que ella estaría trabajando hoy. Podía llamar diciendo que estaba enferma para no tener que verme.

El grupo Denali tendría que venir a almozar conmigo. Tenía poco tiempo para ellos después del almuerzo. Necesitaba reunirme con la junta y convencerlos de que mi nuevo programa se lanzara a finales de septiembre.

"Señor," Tyler dijo con un asentimiento cuando abrió la puerta del coche para mí.

Alec y yo nos deslizamos hacia el asiento trasero. Nos encontraríamos con los demás allí. El dolor en el centro de mi pecho que me había estado distrayendo toda la semana estaba haciendo difícil la respiración. Ajusté mi estúpida corbata verde y tomé una respiración profunda.

Le había dado su tiempo y espacio. No había gastado miles de dólares en costosos regalos o escrito cartas cursis con mis disculpas. Sabía que ella no los aceptaría. Ella no era alguien en la que yo podía gastar dinero para tener lo que quería. Había intentado respetar toda la semana su necesidad de permanecer lejos de mí. Iba a dejar que me diera alguna señal de que quería oír mis disculpas.

_Y si ella no estaba allí hoy? _Mi duda era tangible.

Si no estaba allí, entonces me estaba enviando un mensaje alto y claro. Si ella no estaba allí, ella real y verdaderamente había terminado conmigo.

"Su corte de pelo se ve bien, Edward," Alec dijo cortésmente.

No dije nada. Alec me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo ansioso que estaba por este almuerzo. Quería verla tanto pero sabía lo jodidamente doloroso que resultaría si ella estaba o no. Me lo merecía, el dolor. Yo fui el que puso todo patas arriba.

Brady se detuvo frente a Eclipse, y Tyler se apresuró a salir y abrir la puerta.

"Buena suerte, señor," Tyler dijo tranquilamente cuando yo abotonaba mi chaqueta.

_Suerte?_ Eso era lo que necesitaba? Necesitaba más que suerte. Necesitaba un milagro de mierda.

Tyler avanzó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Apenas puse un pie dentro mi cuerpo reaccionó. Ella estaba aquí. Estaba de espaldas, pero sin duda era ella. El impulso de arrodillarme y pedirle perdón era tan fuerte. Nunca en mi vida había querido que alguien me perdone como quería que ella lo hiciera. Su perdón significaría que valía algo, algo mucho más significativo e importante que veintiocho mil millones de dólares.

"Señor Masen, Bienvenido," la recepcionista me dijo con una amabilidad casi creíble.

No le respondí, pues, en todo lo que podía concentrarme era en la mujer frente a ella. Contuve la respiración mientras ella se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se giraba lentamente. Ella estaba aquí. Ella estaba esperando por mí. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Era viernes al medio día. Ella ya sabía cuando me presentaba aquí y ahí estaba, esperando por mí.

Traté de luchar contra la sonrisa. Aún tenía camino por recorrer. Supe que tenía un _largo_ camino cuando vi su rostro, su hermoso rostro. Se veía cansada. Pálida. Se veía triste. Ella no sonreía. Ella solo me miró con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Desabroché mi chaqueta y metí una mano en el bolsillo de adentro, así podía sentir el centavo-mi única conexión con ella hasta que me perdonara. Mi otra mano se fue a mi cabello, mi corto, corto cabello.

"Isabella."

No había pronunciado su nombre durante una semana. Eso resultaba doloroso. Por qué me afectaba de esta manera? Por qué no paraba el poder que ella tenía sobre mí?

Ella quedó inmóvil durante un momento, sin decir una palabra, se fue. Ella se fue, podía sentir como mi corazón se rasgó en dos pedazos. Ella lo acabó. Ella acabó con todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Ains si este hombre es adorable *-***

**Muchas gracias por los rw del capitulo anterior.**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas pues, el otro viernes no subire actu ya que estare en un congreso de mi futura profesion, asi que no podre traducir. Pero ya ven, les subi dos capis seguidos.**

**Besos y Abrazos!**

_**Marty.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Hola Hola, hay alguien?

Después de cinco mil años desaparecida vuelvo como el ave fénix!

Recordemos: Edward y Bella se conocen en Eclipse, restaurante donde ella trabaja, él es un tipo duro que no tiene corazon e incapaz de amar. Ambos logran tener una especie de relacion amorosa la cual va bien dentro de todo, Bella es seguida por James Hunter, Edward cree que ella está por interés con él y discuten. Luego Edward sufre un incendio en su casa de campo donde muere uno de sus caballitos preferidos y él se lanza a las llamas intentando salvar a sus animales esto trae como consecuencia que Alice comience a sentir un ataque de panico y Edward deba ser trasladado a un hospital.

Bien eso es a grandes rasgos por si no recordaban luego de tanto tiempo de no haber leído T.T

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a _**troublefollows1017, **_yo solo cumplo con la linda labor de traducirlo!

A leer!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<br>Viernes, Agosto 27 al medio día.

Hoy era mi último día en Eclipse. Mi trabajo "real" comenzaba la próxima semana haciendo algunas clases de orientación. Eso era un poco agridulce. Tenía que admitir que extrañaría a Emmett y su espíritu amante de la diversión. Voy a extrañar a Ángela y hablando de eso sobre como ella le preguntaba a Eric de vinos porque ese chico sabe mucho acerca del vino, y él definitivamente tratará de tenerla borracha/ebria antes de que él tenga una sucia intención con ella. Luego, estaba Rosalie. Realmente la iba a extrañar…okay, realmente no había nada que pudiera extrañar de Rosalie. Me alegré de volver a ser solo la amiga de su hermano y compañera de habitación. A parte de Rose, iba a extrañar estar en Eclipse.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de ser la nueva profesora a tiempo parcial de la Universidad de preparación. Mi mamá pensaba que sonaba muy elegante, como si fuera profesora de una Universidad y no una aburrida maestra de secundaria. Estaba emocionada por comenzar con algo nuevo pero aún así algo conocido. Volver a estar en un salón de clases era lo que necesitaba. Yo estaba con una desesperada necesidad de esa parte de mí que existía antes de conocer a Edward Masen.

Yo no sabía quién era Edward Masen, siquiera, y su presencia en mi vida estaba poniendo todo al revés. Esta última semana había sido interesante, por decir lo menos. Hace una semana pensé que estaba fuera de su vida para siempre, y ahora estaba nuevamente siendo absorbida en su loco mundo. Un mundo lleno de espionaje corporativo, brechas de seguridad, incendios provocados, intentos de asesinato, y quién sabe qué otra cosa.

Tuve que esperar hasta el sábado para ir con mis quinientas preguntas a Edward. Fue dado de alta el viernes. Me arrepentí de haber regresado a la finca tan pronto puse un pie en la puerta, porque él se encerró en su oficina junto a Tyler y todo su equipo de seguridad durante horas. Las actividades de la tarde me habían agotado tanto que me dormí en el sofá de la sala de espera esperándolo. Cuando desperté el sábado en la mañana, estaba en la cama de Edward con su brazo cubierto con la gasa rodeándome y su aliento chocando en mi cuello.

Edward pasó la mañana con los investigadores del incendio. Los miraba desde el patio de la azotea mientras él caminaba alrededor de los restos carbonizados del establo. Edward había trasladado a los tres caballos sobrevivientes a un rancho cercano mientras los otros eran reconstruidos. Mi corazón dolía por Twilight, mi príncipe oscuro. Nunca fui aficionada a los caballos, incluso siendo una chica que creció en el suroeste. Había algo en Twilight, sin embargo. Me sentí conectada a él, especialmente desde el día en que me consoló cuando había discutido con Edward. Ahora él se había ido, y yo sabía que no era la única que estaba triste por esto, incluso aunque el mal desarrollado emocionalmente Señor Masen no lo admitiera.

Necesitaba un poco de compañía luego de pasar toda la mañana en el tercer piso tratando de leer y distraerme. Después de un rápido almuerzo junto a Edward, quién se retiró a su oficina con Tyler, llevé los platos a la cocina. Sorprendiendo y asustando a la pobre Charlotte. Podía haber pensado que la pobre mujer nunca habíavisto a alguien limpiar los platos por su cuenta. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos cuando comencé a llenar el fregadero con agua y mirar hacia el armario donde estaba el jabón para lavar los platos. Conversamos durante un minuto hasta que ella accedió y me dejó lavar mientras ella secaba; me hizo jurarle que no diría nada a Edward sobre haberme dejado ayudarle con las tareas.

Tuve una de las más interesantes conversaciones que he tenido mientras he lavado platos. El "Espero estés tomando precauciones" al hablar con mi papá cuando llevé a Mike en acción de gracias fue una de las más memorables. Mike estaba mirando fútbol con Billy, Jake, Seth, y Leah en la sala. Esta fue la ganadora. Mamá y yo poniéndonos al día con la vida de la otra durante la limpieza después de una cena cuando era más joven. Había lavado y secado mientras hablábamos de lo aprendido en la escuela ese día o de lo que estaba pasando conmigo y mis amigos. Estar con Charlotte me recordó muchos de esos momentos.

Charlotte tuvo un comportamiento apacible y cariñoso, muy maternal. Ella me dijo que era viuda y tenía dos hijos. Uno graduado de UCLA, gracias a Edward, quién pagó toda su colegiatura. Su otro hijo era un piloto, piloto de Edward, actualmente. Charlotte ha estado trabajando para Edward desde hace seis años, sus hijos desde cuatro. Ella comenzó su propio negocio de limpieza después de la muerte de su marido, pero era duro ser jefe y empleado. Los Cullen fueron sus clientes por un año, y luego ella recibió una llamada, ofreciéndole el puesto de "ama de llaves" por el distinguido Señor Masen. Ella dijo que el dinero era bueno así que no lo podía rechazar, a pesar de que eso significara renunciar a su propia empresa y hogar. Se mudó a la finca con su hijo menor, quién aún estaba en la secundaria.

Charlotte no podía dejar de decir suficientes cosas buenas sobre Edward. Ella admitió que a veces era intratable, pero ella realmente creía que lo único que necesitaba en su vida era un poco de amor. "El amor sana," dijo mientras charlábamos en la isla de la cocina mucho tiempo después de haber terminado con los platos. Sonreí, ya que eso había dicho yo cuando fuimos de campamento. Yo lo quería, pero si eso era suficiente para sanarlo, no estaba segura.

Charlotte me entretuvo toda la tarde. Decidimos que Edward y yo cenaríamos en la terraza. Ella me permitió ayudar a planear la cocina e incluso me permitió cocinar un poco. Esto al menos me hizo sentir normal, era una sensación con la que estaba luchando por mantener últimamente. La cocina de Edward era maravillosa, por supuesto. Traté de imaginarme viviendo allí con él, ser la que discuta la lista semanal de compras con Charlotte, y darle la noche libre de vez en cuando para poder cocinar. Esto aún era tan desconocido.

Elegí la terraza para la cena porque de esa manera estaríamos en mi lugar favorito cuando comenzara con todas mis preguntas. Estaba segura que él no tenía idea de que yo tuviera tantas. Antes de lanzarme con mi interrogatorio, le dejé en claro que no utilizara lo de campo minado como mecanismo de evasión. Él aceptó de mala gana. Yo era tonta al pensar que todo sería tan fácil. Si la conversación se leyera como estar en una corte, hubiera sido algo como esto:

Yo: Sabes quién inició los fuegos artificiales?

Edward: Creo que sí.

Yo (esperando un minuto para que el elaborara su respuesta): Quién?

Edward: La policía está viendo eso.

Yo (rodando los ojos): Eso no es lo que pregunté. Quién crees que lo hizo?

Edward (encogiéndose de hombros): Alguien a quién no le gusto mucho.

Yo: Eso tampoco responde a mi pregunta. Puedes ser más específico?

Dolor de culo: Podría.

Yo (esperando otro molesto minuto más para que elaborara su respuesta): Quieres que me vaya?

Edward (mirando confundido por la pregunta): No.

Yo: A quién no le agradas como para que prendiera fuego a los establos?

Edward (mirando desesperado como si quisiera decir campo minado): No amenaces con marcharte, Isabella.

Yo: Para de evadir la pregunta, Edward.

Dolor gigante en el culo: No tienes un coche. No puedes irte aunque quisieras.

Yo: Caminaré a casa.

Edward: No, tú no; está demasiado lejos.

Yo: Haré detener un auto con mi dedo.

Edward (ojos fuego): Te amarraría a la cama antes de que pudieras detener un auto con el dedo, Isabella.

Yo (rostro encendido y necesitando un abanico): Dime quién quemó los establos o vas a buscar las malditas cadenas.

Edward (contemplando sus opciones con cuidado pero escogiendo sabiamente): James Hunter o alguien que trabaja para él.

James Hunter. Esa respuesta llevó a otras cientos de preguntas, las que se encontraron con la misma resistencia. Después de amenazar dos veces con marcharme y tener que caminar hacia la biblioteca para largarme de una buena vez, Edward se sentó conmigo en una de las tumbonas de la terraza y respondió mis preguntas. Él me envolvió en sus brazos asegurándose de que no lo dejaría, no es que yo quisiera realmente. Estaba segura de que trataba de distraerme al pasar su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello y hacia mi oído durante el interrogatorio.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por distraer, tuve la oportunidad de aprender bastante. Edward se sorprendió de que nunca lo hubiese googleado. Dijo que gran parte de lo que me había dicho era de conocimiento público en cierta medida o por lo menos en la biografía no autorizada que se escribió de él el año pasado. Qué absurdo, cierto? Cuyo novio tuviera una biografía no autorizada escrita sobre él? Estaba feliz de poder escuchar la versión oficial directamente de él.

James y Edward se conocían desde niños. Ambos crecieron en Chicago. Cuando los padres de Edward murieron (su madre en el fuego que quemó a Alice, la muerte de su padre era aún un misterio así que decidí no desviarnos), él y Alice se trasladaron a Seattle para vivir con Carlisle y Esme. James y Edward perdieron contacto pero se volvieron a encontrar en el MIT (_Massachusetts Institute of Technology, _Instituto tecnológico de Massachusetts). Mientras estuvo en la escuela, Edward comenzó a desarrollar el programa que se convertiría en Masen Security. Edward era un extraño genio o algo así. Tenía una memoria fotográfica y un don para las computadoras. Él hackeó todas las computadoras de su escuela a la edad de tan solo diez años. Edward terminó abandonando el MIT a los veintiún años por que decidió que sabía más que los profesores que se suponía le estaban enseñando. Eso no le afectaría en aquel momento, él tomó el control de su fondo de fideicomiso. Él inició Masen Corporation y puso en marcha Masen Security un año después de dejar la escuela.

James trabajó con Edward por los primeros par años. Cuando Masen Security se convirtió en un éxito mundial, él se volvió un tanto malhumorado. Según Edward, James estaba siendo muy bien pagado por la labor que estaba haciendo, pero no fueron los millones y luego los miles de millones de dólares que Edward obtenía como CEO. Los rumores en los que James afirmaba haber ayudado a crear Masen Security jodieron su ascenso.

Edward dijo que James lo colmó con eso. James sabía que Edward estaba trabajando en algo mientras estaban en la escuela, pero James nunca fue parte del desarrollo del programa. Masen Security era completamente de Edward. Él había gastado muchos años pensando como conseguir esquivar la seguridad y robar información guardada, desarrollando un programa de seguridad que mantuviera a la gente como él fuera y no le fuera fácil sacarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo después que los rumores de su insatisfacción circularan y que James fuera capturado por malversación de fondos de la compañía. Edward no presentaría cargos pero se enfrentó a su amigo. James afirmó que Edward le debía dinero por el trabajo realizado y que Edward se negaba a reconocer. James dejó la compañía, lanzándole odio a Edward. Edward le dijo a James que estaba muerto para él. Eso fue hace cinco años atrás.

James, con ayuda de algunos socios y probablemente con el dinero que le robó a Edward, comenzó una compañía llama Nomad Industries. Se situó en Chicago por un tiempo pero recientemente se abrió en Seattle. Al menos James estuvo tranquilo por un largo período de tiempo. Pero los dos últimos años, el único objetivo de James era aplastar a Masen Corporation. Edward primero se dio cuenta cuando su seguridad capturó a un empleado accediendo a documentos en los que no estaba autorizado. Después de algunas investigaciones, Edward descubrió que la mujer estaba vendiendo información a Nomad Industries para ellos desarrollar un mismo producto y lanzarlo antes que Masen. El plan fue frustrado, y James y Edward tuvieron una confrontación pública en una fiesta de algún lugar de New York. Parecía haber algo más en la historia, pero el punto era que había mucha mala sangre entre estos dos hombres. La aparición de James en Eclipse de pronto me pareció que no era una mera coincidencia.

El espionaje no se detuvo, sin embargo. De hecho, Edward descubrió a otro espía corporativo trabajando en su proyecto Denali. La mujer, Irina Katakov, fue capturada pero puso en peligro el proyecto. Por lo mismo, Edward estaba de mal humor en el último mes. Denali había quedado establecido para comenzar a mediados de agosto pero ahora no iba a estar listo en un par de semanas. Eso le costó a Masen Corporation mucho dinero pero no tanto como lo que podría haber ocurrido con la traición de Irina si no se hubiera descubierto.

Además de los problemas que James le causó a Edward en el trabajo, causó algunos problemas en la vida personal de Edward también. La casa de Edward en Aspen fue asaltada después de su confrontación en New York. Nada fue robado, pero todo en la casa estaba destruido. Igualmente, tuvo varios coches destruidos, y en dos ocasiones, su avión se hubiera ido a tierra debido a misteriosas piezas en mal funcionamiento pero su piloto muy competente y que cuidaba demasiado de Edward lo había llamado antes del despegue. Esa puta información me hizo respetar al hijo de Charlotte como todo lo que había hecho su madre. Un par de años atrás, Edward se salió de la carretera y por suerte no resultó herido cuando su coche se volcó. Esta era la razón por la que Brady lo llevaba a todas partes, y mantenía a Tyler con él en todo momento. Nadie había llegado a acercársele tanto otra vez, pero había habido veces en que la seguridad de Edward aseguraba que había sido seguido.

Edward cree que el incendio fue la manera que tuvo James de demostrar que aún podía estar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. James probablemente aún estaba enojado de que sus planes no hubieran resultado. Edward dijo que James siempre respondía con un ataque personal cuando fue vencido por el inteligente negocio.

Edward trató de explicar que hasta ahora, él no había pensado que yo pudiera estar en riesgo. Nuestra relación no se había hecho intencionalmente pública. No queriendo tomar riesgos, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba fuera de la ciudad pensó que era una buena idea tener a alguien que tuviera un ojo puesto en mí, desde la distancia. La seguridad que puso reconoció a James y lo iban a contactar pero, al final, no se haría la juiciosa llamada. Los recientes problemas con Irina tenía a todos en alerta máxima, viendo a otras personas que puedan verse involucradas. Así que, pensando que yo estaba en eso, el guardia de seguridad entregó los detalles de la protección a vigilancia. Su reporte final a Edward llevó a la desastrosa confrontación de un par de semanas atrás.

Todo lo que Edward me contó, francamente, me asustaba. Nunca imagine estar en peligro al salir, y ciertamente no me agradaba la idea de alguien tratando de matar al hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Así mismo no podía negar que aún dolía un poco que Edward hubiese creído que estaba por conveniencia con la persona a la que yo creía muerto. Entendía que tuviera sus razones para ser desconfiado, pero parecía que me hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda, considerando el grado de confianza que tuve al estar juntos y la facilidad con la que podría haber comprobado mi versión de la historia. La confianza era un gran problema. Yo la necesitaba y él tenía dificultades para entregarla.

Le pedí a Brady que me lleve a casa esa noche, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, por no hablar de que requería tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Edward se acercó y me acompañó hasta marchar a mi departamento. Él me besó como si me fuese a ir para siempre. Me di cuenta que quería discutir acerca de no pasar la noche conmigo, pero él sabía que lo mejor era dejarme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Él prometió que me daría un poco de espacio pero no duró más de doce horas para que se presentara en mi puerta, poniendo ojitos de cachorro y pidiendo una cita para almorzar. Acepté; pero antes de salir, le expresé algunas preocupaciones que persistían a pesar de haber tenido una buena noche de sueño. Si iba a hacer que me dijera cosas, tenía que estar dispuesta a corresponder. Me di cuenta que mi preocupación se convirtió en la suya, pero traté de convercerme a mi misma que era bueno tener _nuestros_ problemas.

Uno, estaba preocupada por su problema sobre la confianza. No sería capaz de soportar otro enfrentamiento como el que tuvimos hace un par de semanas. Ya sea me diera o no su confianza. Si él no la daba, iba a marcharme. Dos, no me gustaba la idea de que me siguieran. No estaba segura si era necesario ser protegida, pero la idea de que alguien me estuviera observando cuando yo no lo veía era muy desconcertante. Eso llevaba a mi preocupación número tres. Estaba en algún tipo de peligro? James nunca trató de hacerme algo, pero él estaba en los mismos lugares que yo hace una semana. No lo había visto desde que Tyler le dijo que se largara, pero no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer en caso de que James "accidentalmente" se cruzara conmigo. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo algo sobre mi cabeza, y eso me hacía tener ganas de correr. Lo único que me mantenía cuerda era el hecho que estaba atada a Edward de una manera que ni siquiera era capaz de explicarme a mí misma, por no hablar de él.

Edward entendió mi problema sobre la confianza aunque no podía hacer mucho prometió esforzarse más. También prometió no tener a nadie que me siguiera, pero no descartaba la idea de colocarme un guardaespalda, lo que eliminaba mi preocupación número tres de inmediato. Si yo tenía un guardaespalda, James no se me acercaría. Luché con la idea de tener a alguien como Tyler siguiéndome a todas partes. Eso era completamente ridículo, y ciertamente no sería posible mientras estuviera en el trabajo. Por no mencionar que, Edward estaba seguro de agradarle a mis padres cuando tuviera que explicarle que necesitaba un guardaespalda para salir con él. Mi papá _amaría_ eso.

Pasamos el día juntos, comiendo frente al mar y paseando por el acuario un par de horas. Era sorprendente que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún pudiéramos ser dos personas disfrutando de una cita, mirando a los animales marinos, y riendo de las ballenas. Hice que me llevara a casa al acabar la cita. El beso de despedida fue un poco desesperado. Él aún se veía asustado de que corriera por las colinas y estuviera fuera de su vista. (_ Trata de decir que puede marcharse lejos y no volver a él_)

No fue fácil tranquilizarle. Cenamos juntos todas las noches de esta semana, pero no me quedé en las noches para su creciente desaliento. Nos besamos y acurrucamos en el sofá de su apartamento, pero necesitaba seguir y mantenerme en mi programa de 12 pasos hasta que estuviese segura de que iba a entenderlo. Las colinas eran muy tentadoras.

Rosalie, como todos en Seattle, había oído hablar sobre lo ocurrido a Edward la semana pasada. Ella no se mostró sorprendida de que quisiera trabajar en el comedor privado en mi último día. Yo tenía el artículo. Los periodistas y sus inmensas cámaras estaban esperando afuera del hospital cuando Edward fue dado de alta. Me cegaron con sus flashes y las luces intensas de las cámaras de video que eran capaces de iluminar todo un maldito campo de fútbol. El Señor Masen, informaron, deja el hospital con su "compañera". Es lo que sé por ahora. Qué demonios significaba eso?Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de ridiculeces.

Esperé a la entrada con Angela, esperando por Edward a propósito esta vez. Tyler abrió la puerta para Edward y Alec cuando llegaron. Solo eran ellos dos hoy, como la primera vez. Parecía adecuado.

"Isabella," Edward dijo con una sonrisa. Esta semana, hizo que mi corazón se derritiera cuando pronunció mi nombre. Me besó en la mejilla pero lo alargó más de lo socialmente aceptable.

"Tiene Hambre?" pregunté, llevándolos hacia el salon privado.

Alec le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la espalda. "Él tenía mucha hambre o estaba muy ansioso por verte, Isabella. El hombre paseaba frente a mi escritorio una media hora antes de nuestra reserva, preguntando varias veces si era momento de ir."

"Una buena, Alec. Lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de los bonos," Edward replicó. Cuando giré la cabeza, pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

Él me extrañaba.

"No puedo imaginar que haremos sin ti los viernes," Alec dijo cuando entramos al salón privado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward tomó mi mano y respondió por mi. "Ella tendrá que unirse a nosotros como un cliente. Ella solo trabajará a tiempo parcial. Ella podrá comer conmigo todos los días."

Alejé mi mano y le entregué el menu golpeando su pecho. Él iba a ser la muerte para mí.

"Planeo ser lo más útil posible en mi trabajo, para que me den un puesto a tiempo completo. No voy a salir corriendo después de mi última clase solo para almorzar," Respondí. "Los alumnos tienen horas libres durante todo el día, y me gustaría ayudar en la escuela después."

"Oh mi, una trabajólica. Justo como alguien que conozco..." Alec rió entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento.

Edward frunció el ceño, tomando asiento. "Entonces te unirás a nosotros solo los viernes. Puedes dejar a los niños valerse por sí mismos una vez a la semana. Nadie quiere reunirse un viernes con un maestro de todos modos."

"Tuviste maestros que se parecieran a Isabella estando en la escuela?" Alec rió de nuevo.

Edward no rió, lo que me hizo reír. Caminé detrás de él y puse mi mano en su hombro.

"Me gustaría venir a almorzar con ustedes los viernes, caballeros." Edward le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano. "Para de fruncir el ceño. Me recuerda mucho a nuestro primer almuerzo juntos."

"La mirada que nunca olvidaré es la que tenía en su rostro cuando dejaste la oficina ese día." Alec negó con la cabeza, riéndose suavemente.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. "Quieres que te despida, no es así?"

Alec levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Ya he acabado. Pido disculpas." Él volvió su atención hacia mí. "Edward no dijo en que escuela estarías trabajando, Isabella."

"Universidad de Preparación, aquí en la ciudad. Es una escuela privada."

Su cara se iluminó, y miró a Edward sentado frente a mí. "Universidad de Preparación? Tú-" Se detuvo y su rostro cambió de animado a sorpresa.

Me acerqué a la mesa para poder ver el rostro de Edward.

"Tú que?" Miré de un lado a otro hacia ambos hombres.

"Te va a encantar, lo apuesto," Alec dijo nerviosamente. "He oído buenas cosas." De repente se interesó bastante en tomar la servilleta situada en su regazo.

Miré a Edward, quién intentaba parecer como si no fuera parte de la conversación.

"Qué?" Lo desafié.

Edward me miró con ojos inocentes. "Qué? No dije nada. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Lo harás muy bien allí. Es una escuela fantástica, y tú serás una fantástica profesora, estoy seguro."

Seguí mirando hacia abajo, pero él era inmune a mi inexistente control mental. Me aparté y llevé sus órdenes. Tenía una mesa en la planta principal que ir a ver, pero cuando regresé al comedor privado, todo lo que oí fue el puño de Edward golpeando la mesa y decir, "Déjalo."

"Esta todo bien?" dejé sus bebidas.

"Bien." Edward sonrió hacia mí. "Ahora que has regresado."

Algo pasaba con él. Alec sonrió, pero se notaba algo forzada. Tal vez Alec había llevado un poco lejos a Edward haciéndole más difícil el día. Había visto a Alec bromear antes con Edward, pero yo sabía que el Señor Masen podía manejar solo algunas tomadas de pelo.

Me econtré con Alec bajando las escaleras mientras subía con la comida.

"Espero que usted no esté realmente en problemas," dije, parando su bajada.

Alec sonrió sinceramente y negó con su cabeza. "Necesito recordar con quién hablo algunas veces. Considero a Edward uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ante todo es mi jefe."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Como su amigo, te diré que le gustas mucho, Isabella. Todo lo que él hace, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti."

Asentí nuevamente, no muy segura con lo que me trataba de decir. Él continuó bajando las escaleras, y fui a ver al hombre al que parece le gustaba mucho.

Dejé la comida, y Edward tomó mi mano. Empujó su silla hacia atrás y me sentó en su regazo. "Me alegra que tengas el trabajo que deseas, pero necesito verte durante el almuerzo una vez por semana."

Enlacé mis dedos con los suyos. "Dije que comeré contigo los viernes si eso te hace feliz."

"Me haría feliz estar contigo todo el tiempo." Sus labios fueron a mi mejilla y boca. Sus besos comenzaron suaves, pero su lengua se abrió camino. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Sentí calor por todos lados, y el deseo de colocarme a horcajadas era muy fuerte. Tenía que recordar que Alec no desaparecería para siempre.

"Edward," Gemí en su boca mientras continuaba su ataque.

Mordió mi labio inferior con sus dientes y me besó una vez más. "Quédate conmigo esta noche. _Necesito_ que te quedes esta noche conmigo. Necesito _saber ahora_ que vas a pasar la noche conmigo."

Cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que no podía mirarlo y responder racionalmente.

"He estado tan bien esta semana. Tienes que admitir que he sido muy bueno." Hundió la cabeza en mi pecho sonando como un niño tratando de convencer a sus padres que le dejaran tener una fiesta de pijamas.

Pasé los dedos por su cabello. Lo había tenido demasiado corto la semana pasada. Me gustaba cuando lo podía agarrar desde la nuca. Abracé su cabeza.

"Has sido muy bueno durante toda la semana. Puedes ser muy paciente cuando te esfuerzas lo suficiente."

"No puedo ser paciente mucho más tiempo," murmuró, levantando su cabeza y presionando sus labios en mi cuello.

"A veces eres como un bebé."

Dejó caer la cabeza otra vez. "Mi mano se está cansando de ser mi mejor amigo, Isabella. Pronto me saldrán callos. Que respeto tiene un CEO con callos en la mano? La gente puede pensar que realizo labores manuales," murmuró en mi pecho.

Me reí. "No queremos que la gente piense _eso_," dije sarcásticamente. "Manos suaves son necesarias en tu trabajo, estoy segura. No sé lo que estás usando como lubricante, pero una loción agradable debería resolver todos tus problemas."

Su cabeza se levantó abruptamente, y se veía absolutamente letal. "Deja de molestarme. Te tomaré aquí de inmediato y te hare gritar tan fuerte que, Alec no se atreverá a venir."

Mi respiración se detuvo. Tomó mi cara y me besó con más fuerza y exigencia. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca una y otra vez enrollándose con la mía. Me separé, antes de que Alec volviera hacia nosotros.

Pellizqué a Edward juguetonamente en la mejilla. "Ahí está el chico malo que conozco y amo."

"Amas al chico malo, huh?" Sonrió torcidamente. "Aquí he estado tratando de ser bueno y durmiendo solo, y tú estás tratando de tener al chico malo en la cama."

Reí y traté de bajar de su regazo, pero él me mantuvo en su lugar. Su expresión era seria como un ataque de corazón.

"Pasa la noche conmigo. No me obligues a llevarte a casa." Sus ojos eran fascinantes mostrando la necesidad.

"Bien," cedí, besándolo antes de bajar de su regazo. "Pero por lo logrado, amo al chico bueno, también."

Edward sonrió y volvió su asiento hacia la mesa. No estaba declarando completamente mis sentimientos. Sabía que no debía decirlo hasta estar segura que iba a ser capaz de permanecer en esta relación. La idea de estar lejos después de todo lo sucedido esta semana me puso enferma, pero yo estaba asustada-asustada de él, asustada de sus secretos, asustada de la gente que quería hacerle daño. No era un buen hombre en eso. Era un buen hombre, que quería que lo amara. Además hubo mucho de ese estúpido chico. Esa era la parte que podría estropearlo todo.

* * *

><p>Jasper pasó la semana con Alice, quién no le hizo muy buen frente a la tragedia de la semana pasada. Él dijo que no había dormido mucho. Cada vez que ella lograba dormir, despertaba gritando producto de las pesadillas. Él estaba luchando contra lo que debía hacer pero finalmente llamó a Carlisle, quién le prescribió unos sedantes para la noche. Jasper me envió un mensaje de texto contando que tuvo seis horas seguidas de sueño la noche anterior.<p>

Me sorprendí al encontrar a ambos sentados en el sofá cuando llegué luego de hacer algunas diligencias después del trabajo. Edward había intentado, con mi insistencia, llamar a su hermana esta semana un par de veces, pero ella se rehusaba a hablar con él. Yo esperaba que no estuviera enfadada con él para siempre, pero yo no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que ella haría.

"Hola chicos," saludé tímidamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí. No se por qué me sentía culpable, pero sabiendo que Alice estaba teniendo un momento difícil me hacía muy difícil no sentirme así.

"Hey, Bells." Jasper se levantó para saludarme con un abrazo. Se le veía cansado y con una necesidad de ser abrazado. Se lo devolví tan fuerte como pude. Intercambiamos una mirada cuando nos soltamos. Me di cuenta que había una razón para que estuviera hoy en casa en ese momento.

Me decidí a dirigir la situación. "Así que, qué hacen aquí chicos?"

Jasper volvió a sentarse al lado de Alice y le frotó la espalda con suavidad.

"Le pediste que me llame, o él lo hizo por su cuenta?" ella preguntó, evitando el contacto visual hasta el final de la pregunta.

Dejé caer mi mochila junto a la puerta. Yo era una mala mentirosa, así que ni siquiera lo intentaría. "Le dije que debería hacerlo, pero conoces a Edward, él no hace lo que los demás le digan a menos que realmente quiera hacerlo."

Alice bufó y rodó los ojos. Tenía la esperanza que eso significara que estaba de acuerdo y pensara que era amable de su parte llamar.

Tomé el riesgo de que ella lo perdonara. "Debes llamarlo. A él le encantaría saber de ti."

"Mi hermano no ama nada, Bella. Cuanto más temprano sepas eso mejor," ella se rompió, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Era esta misma mujer, quién semana atrás hacía lo imposible para asegurarse de que no pasara tiempo con Riley por la posibilidad de lo que eso significaría para Edward?

Deshice la coleta de mi cabello y lo dejé libre. Me senté en la silla cerca de ellos. Su posible incapacidad para amar hizo doler mi corazón. No quería creerlo. Él amaba. No era algo que pudiera controlar. Eso lo asustaba a muerte, y él lo negaba todo el tiempo, pero yo pensaba que él podía amar. Pasé los dedos por mi cabello.

"Yo entiendo por qué estabas enojada con él."

"Estaba?"

"Estás," Aclaré. "Él trató de salvar a los caballos. El jefe de bomberos todo el tiempo estuvo al otro lado de la propiedad. Todos los caballos podrían haber muerto."

Alice me miró con horror. "_Él _podría haber muerto. Tienes alguna idea de lo afortunados que somos al no estar todos de pie alrededor de su tumba en estos momentos? La tienes? Enterré a dos personas que amo, Bella. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a hacerlo en el corto plazo."

"Sé que fue una estupidez. No lo estoy defendiendo; estoy tratando de explicar. Él no podía soportar que murieran de esa manera. Eso mató a uno de ellos."

Alice sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ella estaba aún tan molesta. "A él no le importa nada."

"Alice, eso no es verdad."

"Lo es!" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "Si él se preocupara por mi o Esme o por Carlisle incluso por ti, él nunca hubiera corrido hacia allí como lo hizo. Estoy segura que él no te ha dicho nada acerca de ella, pero nuestra madre murió en el fuego que me dejó quemada. Ella corrió de vuelta, y ella nunca regresó. Ese momento cambió para siempre mi vida. Se la cambió a Edward, también, y no en una forma en que se la deseara a alguien. Su decisión destruyó nuestra familia. Luego cuando mi papá-" Ella se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. Su larga pausa me estaba provocando ganas de gritar. Había tantos malditos secretos en su familia.

"Edward nunca estará bien. Él siempre estará roto. Él selló su corazón y lo dejó morir, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso. Pensé...pensé que lo estabas haciendo cambiar, pero correr hacia el fuego estando yo allí – él sabía que yo estaba ahí, y él corrió de todas formas," ella dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Mi corazón se rompió por ella. Jasper me miró mientras trataba de consolarla. Me incliné hacia delante, descansando los codos en las rodillas. Edward tenía un grueso muro hecho de titanio alrededor de su corazón. Yo no era una idiota. Él tenía un corazón. Estaba ahí, y él estaba tratando de romper los muros inferiores de a poco. Desde luego no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo sola. Necesitaba que Alice y las otras personas que lo amaban no renunciaran a él.

"Él lo está intentando. Él está tratando de entregarlo."

Su cabeza se levantó. "En serio? Cómo? Qué te ha dicho?" cuestionó con dureza.

"Bien, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido con tu mamá, y él me contó que ustedes vinieron a vivir aquí luego de que su padre muriera."

"Te dijo como murió nuestro padre?"

Me volví a sentar en la silla, sintiéndome de repente muy a la defensiva. "No, pero en realidad no era de eso que estábamos hablando."

"No, por supuesto que no. Te dijo lo que nuestro padre le hizo?"

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Qué demonios le hizo su padre? No estaba segura de querer saber debido a la expresión de Alice.

"Él no te dijo nada, Cierto?"

"Estuvimos hablando sobre James Hunter y-"

"James? Oh, Bella. James Hunter es la maldita punta del iceberg de Edward." Se limpió los ojos y se puso de pie. "Puedes dejar de molestar para que él me llame. Eventualmente, voy a hablar con él, y él me dará sus excusas. No pediré disculpas por que mi hermano _nunca_ se disculpa. Encontraré la forma de dormir nuevamente toda la noche sin verle quemado hasta morir, y todo volverá a ser como era. Él me dará dinero cuando se lo pida porque eso es lo que él hace. Él me dará su dinero con la esperanza de compensar el hecho de que no puede soportar verme como soy o que él nunca será capaz de decirme que me ama."

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, causando que Jasper saltara.

"A dónde vas?" Él la siguió.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás de la silla. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cómo era posible que esta situación se haya jodido tanto?

Jasper regresó al departamento para recoger sus llaves y despedirse. Iban donde Carlisle y Esme para cenar, y Alice quería ayudar a Esme a prepararla. Decidí tomar una ducha y olvidar todo por un momento. Realmente no sería trabajo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con horribles conjeturas sobre lo que el padre de Edward le podría haber hecho o como pudo haber muerto. No podía decidir si debía preguntarle acerca de ello o no. Eso podría cambiar nuestra noche, estaba segura de eso.

Edward llamó a mi puerta a las seis. Aún estaba arreglándome, así que le hice entrar y que me esperara. Decidí no involucrar a su padre esta noche, pero Alice era otra historia.

"Tu hermana estuvo aquí cuando llegué a casa," dije desde mi habitación.

"Debería preocuparme?" preguntó, avanzó por el pasillo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Terminé de ponerme los pendientes y me giré hacia él. "Ella aún está muy enojada contigo."

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia el suelo, cambiando su peso en el marco de mi puerta. "Ella lo superará. Alice está disgustada por decepcionarla."

"Tu hermana cree que no te preocupas por ella. Sé que eso no es verdad, pero ella cree que corriste a los establos porque no te preocupas por ella," expliqué, avanzando hacia él.

Sopló largamente y me abrazó.

"No quiero hablar de mi hermana, Isabella."

Tocarlo hacía más difícil pelear con él por no querer hablar conmigo. Tocarlo me hizo sentir ganas de olvidar la cena, olvidar a Alice, olvidar a James, olvidar todo. Edward entendió mi necesidad, y sus labios se fueron a los míos. Me empujó hacia la habitación y me mantuvo muy pegada a él. Mis manos pasaron por la solapa de su chaqueta y alrededor de su cuello. Dejé que mis dedos acariciaran la parte posterior de su cabeza. Olvidando que esto iba a ser mucho más fácil que cualquier otra cosa que hagamos esta noche.

Dejé su pelo y puse mis manos bajo su chaqueta, empujándola por los hombros. Dejó de besarme y me miró, comprobando si yo estaba hacienda lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo. Dejé de desvestirlo para sacar mi propia ropa. Edward gimió suavemente y dejó caer su chaqueta al suelo. Llevó su mano a mi cuello y descendió por mi pecho, hasta mi hombro desnudo. Besó en mi otro hombro y luego plantó un beso en el hueco de mi cuello.

Empecé a aflojarle la corbata. Asumió el control y deshizo el nudo mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Saqué la falda que llevaba puesta, revelando el liguero y las medias que había comprado. Nuevamente, Edward gruñó de anticipación.

"Eres tan hermosa. Extrañaba verte así. Tan perfecta. Tan increíble." Comenzó a besarme nuevamente mientras yo desabrochaba mi sujetador y lo dejaba caer al suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Me dejó caer en la cama y se colocó encima. No éramos más que él y yo, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y su lengua en mi boca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Retomamos nuestro ritmo fácilmente. Sabíamos exactamente qué hacer, donde tocar, como movernos el uno contra el otro. Una vez que se aseguró de la protección, quitó mis bragas y se deslizó dentro de mí con un impulso perfectamente controlado por sus caderas. Nada se comparaba con la sensación de tener a Edward en mi interior.

Hicimos el amor lento y paciente, ambos necesitábamos sentirnos bien por el mayor tiempo posible antes de que la realidad de nuestras vidas volviera a girar a nuestro alrededor. En lugar de cerrar los ojos, los mantuve abiertos, mirándolo encima de mí y luego debajo. Quería verlo disfrutarme, amarme de la única forma que él sabía. Él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo-mirándome, tomando atención a cada detalle. Cuando comencé a llegar a la cima, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en el de otro. Unos minutos más tarde, él se dejó caer cuando llegué a la cima. Él se veía tan hermoso cuando salió de mí. Todas las murallas estaban abajo en esos minutos. Nada podía dañarnos.

Nos acostamos en la cama, nuestros cuerpos enlazados. Los dedos de Edward moviéndose arriba y abajo por mi espalda. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sonriendo ante la prueba de que había algo allí.

"Brady y Tyler probablemente se están preguntando que nos está llevando tanto tiempo," Edward dijo, sin hacer ningún movimiento por levantarse.

"Bien. Estoy segura que cuando nos vean, sabrán exactamente lo que nos tomó tanto tiempo." Los guardaespaldas y chofer hacían imposible tener un sentido de la privacidad.

Edward rió y besó el tope de mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello y sujetándome más cerca de él. No quería salir de esta cama. Aquí, nosotros podíamos ser solo Edward y Bella. El momento en que se ponga su traje de diseñador, el sería Edward Masen, CEO multimillonario con miles de problemas y alguien persiguiéndolo.

"Me preocupo por mi hermana," dijo tranquilamente.

Me moví para poder ver su rostro. "Sé que lo haces."

"No pensé en el lugar al que estaba corriendo."

"Lo sé."

Apretó la mandíbula. "Ella está molesta por que nuestra madre corrió de vuelta."

"Lo sé," murmuré, le estaba hacienda daño pero a la vez me sentía feliz de que me involucrara en su vida.

Él me miró con sorpresa. "Cómo sabes eso?"

"Alice me contó."

"Qué otra cosa te contó mi hermana?"

_Campo minado! __Campo minado! Campo minado!_ Podía contarle acerca de lo poco que me dijo sobre su padre,pero íbamos a tener una noche desagradable.

"Ella quiere escucharte decir que la amas," dije, pensando que era el tema más seguro que podríamos tratar.

Edward cerró los ojos y frotó su frente. Se alejó y se puso de pie.

"Edward." Quería masturbarlo en la cama y hacerle olvidar lo que estábamos hablando.

Él no me miró cuando comenzó a vestirse, volviendo a ser el Edward "Yo-no-amo-nada" Masen una vez más.

"Vamos a cenar."

No explotó y tampoco discutió. Si él no podía decirle eso a su hermana, sería capaz de decírmelo a mí? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capi, siempre trato de traducirlo lo mejor que puedo, pero a vaces hay modismos que usa la autora y son un poco dificiles de pasarlos al español, lamento si a veces ocurre que no entienden. Pero pongo todo de mi parte para que sea lo mejor posible.<p>

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, dejan rw, agregan a alerta y favoritos. Tambien muchas gracias a quienes leen sileciosamente.

Agradecimiento especial a Klaudia T por su lindo saludo de navidad y la constante preocupacion hacia mí. Mil gracias!

Besos y abrazos para todas, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, felicitacion o lo que deseen, pueden enviar un MP, feliz respondo todo :D

Nos vemos la proxima semana o quizas en esta misma quien sabe, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido...

_**Marty.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Hola!

Subo un capi casi seguido al anterior por una simple razón, este es uno de mis favoritos y con el cual lloré mucho al leerlo. Ahora al traducir volví a llorar. Espero les guste, sin duda es de los mejores que he leído.

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a _**troublefollows1017, **_yo solo cumplo con la linda labor de traducirlo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<br>Viernes, Septiembre 3 al medio día

El sol brillaba abarcando todo mi cuerpo provocando un ligero brillo de sudor. Era medio día, la hora más calurosa del día. Por supuesto, no era medio día en Seattle, porque no estaba Seattle. Había sido secuestrada. Fui secuestrada la mañana del miércoles y sin llevar nada más que la ropa puesta.

Con la palma de mi mano sequé el sudor de mi frente. Qué no daría por una brisa. Eso había ocurrido sobre los años ochenta; estaba tan caluroso. Era como si estuvieran tratando de matarme con este calor. Después de todo lo que él me hizo anoche y esta mañana, estaba segura que él trataba de matarme. Mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y dolía en lugares que no sabía que podían doler. Cerré mis ojos y los cubrí con mi brazo, tratando de bloquear el brillo del sol.

Esta no puede ser mi vida normal. Yo era una chica normal de una familia normal. Estas cosas simplemente no ocurrían en mi mundo.

Temporalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, fui llevada rápidamente a la realidad por muchas gotas de agua helada. Grité sorprendida, solo para recibir de vuelta su malvada risa. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré de pie junto a mí con una sonrisa lobuna.

"Eres un idiota!" me senté y froté las gotas de agua sobre mi piel caliente. En realidad se sentía un poco bien ahora que el impacto inicial había desaparecido.

"Ten cuidado como me llamas, Isabella. Podría lanzarte al océano y dejarte allí."

"No me asustas," dije desafiante.

_Yo estaba bromeando?_ Yo era la indefensa. Estaba completamente a su merced, y él sabía eso.

"Realmente? Bien, veamos lo que puedo hacer al respecto." Acepté el desafío que yo no tenía intención de facilitar, levantándome y llevándome al agua.

Me retorcía en sus brazos. "No! Suéltame! Por favor! No me lances allí. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Por favor-" antes de poder acabar con mi súplica, me lanzó al agua salada. Me puse de pie pisando la arena, limpiando el agua de mis ojos.

Él se estaba riendo histéricamente. Debía parecer como una rata ahogada.

"Te odio." Yo estaba hirviendo.

Se hechó a reír con más fuerza y dio un par de pasos hacia mí. Levanté mi mano para mantenerlo alejado, pero él seguía avanzando, tomándome de las muñecas y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Tú no me odias. Nunca podrías odiarme," afirmó con confianza.

Su nariz húmeda rozó el costado de la mía antes de que sus labios presionaran mi mejilla. Se retiró un poco y me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Edward parecía una especie de dios del agua. Vestido solo con su traje de baño rojo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua que reflejaban la luz del sol. Casi parecía brillar. Su pelo era oscuro cuando estaba mojado y estaba pegado hasta que graciosamente se sacudió sobre mí hace unos minutos.

"Bien, yo no te odio, pero estoy firmemente disgustada," respondí con indignación.

"Tú me amas. Lo dijiste en sueños esta mañana." Agarró mi trasero juguetonamente con ambas manos.

_Maldito._

Lo empujé y traté de volver a la playa, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. Podría aniquilar a mi estúpido subconsciente y a mi idiota boca para que no suelten tanto cuando estaba inconsciente. Edward besó mi cuello mientras me sujetaba contra él, detrás de mí.

"Estoy bromeando. No lo dijiste en sueños. Lo juro." Besó mi hombro, y pude sentirlo comenzar a excitarse. Su dureza golpeando mi espalda baja. "Definitivamente deseo revivir lo que hicimos ayer en la noche. Lo deseo completamente, Ahí! Si! Si! Más fuerte, más fuerte!'"

Se lo iba a poner difícil. Le di un codazo en el estómago, y me soltó cuando estalló en otro ataque de risa. Caminé de vuelta a la playa, agarré una de nuestras toallas de playa gigante, y comencé a secarme. Él absolutamente estaba tratando de matarme.

Ajusté los pequeños trozos de tela que Edward consideraba un traje de baño y me senté en la tumbona. Bien podría estar desnuda por todas las buenas cosas que él me estaba haciendo. Algo me decía que esa era la razón por la que lo compró.

El miércoles por la mañana, me desperté con la boca de Edward haciendo deliciosas cosas sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando le hice saber que estaba despierta al pasar mis uñas por su cabello, deslizó su erección con el condón ya puesto por entre mis piernas y me hizo el amor. Yo no estaba lo suficientemente despierta para disfrutar plenamente de nuestro encuentro, pero él parecía muy satisfecho. Cuando acabó, murmuró algo sobre como yo le había dicho una vez que no se sintiera mal por despertarme. No recuerdo haber dicho eso pero rápidamente me di cuenta de cómo su perfecta memoria podría meterme en problemas si no tenía cuidado.

En lugar de dejar que vuelva a dormir, insistió en que me levantase y tomara una ducha. Porque él era un persistente dolor de culo, tuve que hacerlo y estuve lista para salir antes de las ocho. No tenía a donde ir y nada que hacer, por supuesto. Tenía descanso los próximos seis días. Tenía orientación en la Universidad de Preparación el lunes y martes, y las clases no se iniciaban hasta el martes después del Día del Trabajo. Mi única preocupación para el resto de la semana era juntar mis lecciones y trabajar en conseguir que mi salón de clases tuviera un buen orden. Me pareció curioso que Edward, quién tenía que trabajar, no estuviera listo pero imaginé que ciertas obligaciones simplemente cambiaron esa mañana. No podía mentir; me hizo feliz pensar que yo podría ser una prioridad más importante que el trabajo.

Me senté en la isla de la cocina, bebiendo el café que Charlotte tenía listo y esperando por nosotros. Ella había estado sonriéndome divertida mientras se movía por la cocina, preparándole el desayuno a Edward. Debería haber sabido que algo estaba pasando. Yo debería haber sabido que estaba ocurriendo un par de días antes cuando él me preguntó si tenía pasaporte. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo cuando Edward entró en la cocina, vistiendo un nuevo button-fly 501 (_Jeans Levi´s, búsquenlo en google es muuuy sexy_), una camiseta blanca, y una camiseta de vestir azul desabrochada.

"Okay, qué está pasando?" Pregunté cuando le dio las gracias a Charlotte por el café y sentándose en la mesa a comer su tostada francesa.

Me miró curioso, subiendo un poco sus mangas. "Charlotte no te ofreció tostadas?"

Me bajé del taburete de la isla y me moví alrededor de la mesa. Me senté frente a él. "Lo hizo, pero eso no es de lo que te estoy hablando. Por qué estás vestido así? No tienes que ir a trabajar?"

"Tengo un largo vuelo por delante. Pensé que sería ropa cómoda," respondió con indiferencia antes de preocuparse de su desayuno y el periódico.

Traté de no mirarlo decepcionada, pero lo estaba. Otro viaje, otra separación.

"Hasta cuando te irás?"

Bebió un sorbo de su café. "Hasta el lunes por la noche."

Mi frustración se disparó. Si hubiera sabido que al hacer el amor en la mañana hubiera sido todo lo que tendría hasta casi una semana, hubiera puesto un poco más de esfuerzo en eso. Solo él sabía del viaje, estaba un poco molesta que solo pensara en él antes de salir. Mi otra preocupación es que Esme y Carlisle nos habían invitado al almuerzo del Día del Trabajo. También iba a ser la primera vez que Edward y Alice se iban a encontrar después del incendio. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si tenía previsto este viaje de último minuto para no encontrarse con su familia.

"Por qué me lo dices recién ahora? Te vas de viaje de negocios por casi una semana, y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?" me quejé. Si yo le hubiese tirado esa mierda a él, él podría haber gritado campo minado con humo saliendo de sus orejas.

"No es un viaje de trabajo," dijo, moviendo la cabeza. Lo vi moviendo su tenedor antes de apuñalar a otra tostada. "Son vacaciones. Bien, en general vacaciones. Un amigo está pensando en vender su isla privada en Fiji. Decidí ir a echar un vistazo, ver si vale la pena la inversión."

Él iba a tomar vacaciones en una isla privada en Fiji?

"Eso es genial. Realmente genial. Súper." Me puse de pie y empujé la silla toscamente. Completamente frustrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No solo no me lo dijo, si no que estaba actuando como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Salí de la habitación, lanzando mis últimas palabras por sobre mi hombro. "Espero que tu avión se estrelle."

Edward me agarró antes de que llegara a la puerta. Se estaba riendo y olía como las fresas frescas que Charlotte había cortado y colocado sobre sus tostadas francesas.

"Ahora, por qué quieres arruinar nuestras vacaciones con algo así?"

"Nuestras vacaciones?"

Sonrió y me soltó. "No estoy seguro de comprar una isla entera sin asegurarme de que te guste, por supuesto."

_Maldito._

"Debemos salir al aeropuerto en quince minutos," me informó después de mirar su reloj.

"Pero no tengo nada empacado," argumenté, sintiéndome totalmente desconcertada.

"Todo ha sido pensado."

"Pero yo tengo que escribir lecciones."

"Es un largo viaje. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer lo que tengas que hacer."

"Pero tu tío y tía nos esperan el lunes."

"Les hice saber que no iremos."

"Pero Alice-"

Él puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios silenciándome. "Sin peros. Compré lo que necesitas, mi familia vivirá sin nosotros, y no quiero oír ninguna queja. Te estoy secuestrando por el fin de semana, y eso es todo."

Cuando Edward dijo, "…y eso es todo" – usualmente era todo.

Era un vuelo de casi doce horas, y la diferencia horaria nos hizo perder un día completo. Inmediatamente, aún era jueves por la tarde en Seattle. Nosotros estábamos en Fiji, estando en una de las ridículas casas de dos dormitorios que parecían estar flotando sobre una laguna de color verde esmeralda en un viernes al medio día. La casa era de múltiples niveles y tenía la vista más impresionante del Pacífico Sur. Teníamos nuestra propia playa privada. Había personas en la isla para asegurarse de que hubiera comida y bebidas, pero realmente nunca los vi. Era como si estuviéramos en la isla desierta más lujosa jamás vista.

Edward se dejó caer en la tumbona del lado y tomó sus gafas de sol de la mesa de enfrente. Se frotó la cabeza mojada con la mano, tratando y fallando en domar esas mechas.

"Te ves muy sexy cuando estás mojada y enojada," dijo, bajando sus gafas por su rostro.

Le arrugué la nariz. "Lástima que no tendré sexo contigo otra vez."

Mi capacidad para mentir había mejorado mucho cuando estaba enojada.

"Vamos. Te veías caliente, en ambos sentidos de la palabra. Te estaba haciendo un favor. Se sintió bien, cierto?" Se acercó y pasó el dorso de su mano por un costado de mi muslo, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Odiaba que tuviera razón; me hizo sentir mucho más fresca minutos atrás. Golpeé con fuerza su mano y me negué a mirarlo, siquiera. "Nunca volveré a hablar contigo, nunca."

Cogí el libro que me compró para el viaje y retomé donde lo había dejado. Edward rió en el asiento del lado, divirtiéndose a costa mía. Pretendía leer, pero en realidad, estaba haciendo pucheros. Cogió el libro de mis manos y lo arrojó sobre su ahora vacía tumbona. Me levantó sujetando mis hombros.

"Detente! Suéltame!" Golpeé su trasero cuando me colgó sobre su espalda.

Se dirigió hacia la casa. "No habrá peleas en este viaje. Lo vas a hacer conmigo te guste o no."

Me llevó a una de las tres terrazas. Allí había dos sillones color marfil, y Edward me dejó caer en uno. Subiéndose sobre mí, puso su mano detrás de mi cuello y me lazó a sus labios. Su beso me hizo olvidar de inmediato por qué la pelea.

"Hablar contigo y tener sexo contigo son mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo. Sacarlos de la lista es inaceptable," dijo, volviendo a besarme.

"Hablar y sexo son tus cosas favoritas, huh?" me apoyé sobre mis codos. Él estaba siendo gracioso. Lo del sexo era creíble. Hablar era cuestionable.

Me besó otra vez. "Contigo, si."

Me moví debajo de él y me puse de pie. "Bien, no voy a dejar de hablar contigo, pero no tomarás esa maldita manera siempre que quieras."

Edward se sentó y sonrió. "Utilizar el sexo es como una típica película de chica, Isabella. Usualmente no eres tan predecible. Tu pezón me está mostrando el camino." Señaló a mi pecho.

_Maldito._

Rápidamente me cubrí. "Si hubiera sido autorizada a empacar mi propia ropa para el viaje, no estaría provocándote todo el tiempo."

"Exactamente," respondió con un guiño. Él era incorregible. Se puso de pie y se acercó, colocando sus manos en mi cintura. "Por mucho que me guste estar contigo sin la ropa puesta, quiero que sepas que estar contigo es lo más importante. No importa lo que estemos haciendo. Incluso discutir contigo es divertido... algunas veces."

Me había desarmado otra vez. Me sentía de la misma forma. Aunque, no encontré tan divertida la pelea como él. Lo demás era cierto. Estar con Edward podía ser fantástico. Era inteligente y divertido. Le gustaba leer tanto como a mí; pero a diferencia de mí, tenía mucha más experiencia del mundo. Podía hablar de primera mano acerca de las cosas y lugares que yo solo había leído o soñado.

Apoyé la frente contra su pecho y deslicé mis manos por su torso. "Me gusta estar contigo, también," afirmé contra su piel bañada por el sol.

"Significa que ahora puedo tomar mi camino hacia la perversión contigo?" me apretó contra su cuerpo. Levanté mi cabeza y arqueé una ceja. Me besó en la mejilla y rió. "Bien. Qué le gustaría hacer, Señorita Swan? Que parece no divertirse con el sol y mojarse obviamente no es lo suyo. Haremos lo que quieras. Podríamos andar en barco. Podrías enseñarme a pescar."

A decir verdad, podría haber usado la distracción de follar, pero yo había estado tratando de llegar al mejor momento posible para tener una conversación seria con él desde que llegamos a Fiji. No era algo que se pudiera hablar luego del sexo, sin embargo, estaba teniendo la mejor de las mejores sesiones de sexo de mi vida que era todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento. Necesitaba decirle a Edward que estaba enamorada de él pero dejándole claro que él no tenía por qué devolver esos sentimientos. Sabía que eso era un potencial campo minado. Esa era la principal razón por lo que aún no abordaba ese tema, excepto posiblemente en mis sueños. Yo sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a asumir el amor como una sensación que estaba experimentando, sin importar lo mucho que sus palabras y acciones apuntaran en esa dirección hacia los demás con luces brillantes intermitentes y flechas de colores y todas esas cosas.

Me había tomado toda la semana para llegar a la conclusión de que debería dar el primer paso. Después de la reacción, o mejor dicho la falta de reacción, lo aplacé cuando le dije que Alice quería escuchar que él la amaba, cuestionando seriamente cuál debía ser mi próximo paso en esta relación. Una parte de mí pensaba que debía aguantar más y esperar a que me contara todo y que admita sus sentimientos antes que yo. Ese era el camino más seguro, imaginé. Pero otra parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que si pudiera ser honesta con él sobre mis sentimientos, podría ayudarlo a decidir por sí mismo. Eso era un riesgo. Que fácilmente podría ser contraproducente y hacerlo enloquecer. Podríamos estar en un avión de regreso a Seattle antes de que la tierra se calme. O podríamos comenzar a ver que era bueno amar a alguien. El amor no tiene que ser algo malo. Podría ser algo que lo ha llevado a otras cosas malas.

"Vamos a jugar ajedrez," sugerí.

Él no ocultó su decepción. "En serio?"

Rodé los ojos y me aparté de él. La habitación tenía una pequeña mesa en la esquina con un tablero de ajedrez y dos grandes, taburetes acolchados.

"Vamos. Creo que lo haré mejor que la última vez que jugué. Apuesto a que puedo durar más de cinco movimientos."

Edward "el genio" Masen casi pateó mi culo cuando jugamos en casa. La última vez logré que se calmara, él abandonó después de cinco minutos por que dijo que trataría de no ganarme, pero yo era tan mala que se lo hice imposible.

Nos sentamos, y suspiró una vez antes de hacer su primer movimiento. Él había tratado de enseñarme algunas cosas, pero no había logrado atrapar la estrategia de todo este juego. Solo podía pensar en un movimiento a la vez. Nos turnamos para mover las piezas. Cuando llegué por mi torre y comencé a deslizarla unos cuadrados, Edward negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Regresé la torre y puse mi mano sobre el caballo. Él movió su cabeza otra vez. Fui por mi reina y la desplacé hacia delante. Él no hizo nada, así que lo tomé como una buena señal.

"Sabes lo que me gusta de este juego?" pregunté cuando hizo su movimiento, sacando a uno de mis peones.

"Realmente no puedo imaginar." Su tono era tan petulante y siguiendo así puso su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en la mano.

Traté de luchar contra una sonrisa. Con qué rapidez todo se había dado vuelta. Estaba de mal humor hace unos minutos; y ahora, en su intento por levantar mi ánimo, se había comenzado a molestar. Fue muy lindo. Así fue como supe que mis sentimientos eran reales. Lo amaba incluso cuando se volvía medio cascarrabias.

"Me encanta que la reina sea la jugadora más poderosa del tablero. Me gusta que ella llegue a proteger al rey. Podría pensarse que sería al revés, viendo que este juego fue creado hace millones de años por hombres."

Edward se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. "Bien, la verdad es que se cree que el juego se originó en la India en el siglo VI, no un millón de años atrás. En esa versión, todo era relacionado a militares. No hubo ninguna reina hasta que los europeos metieron sus manos. La reina reemplazó al Visir (_palabra islámica referida al primer ministro o a la mano derecha de un monarca_), quién es básicamente un funcionario gubernamental de alto rango." (_Aquí Edward se lo explica a Bella awww tan dolor de culo! hermoso_!)

Él estaba echando a perder mi pequeña metáfora con su amplio conocimiento de las cosas que se clasificaría como "Mierda como si nadie lo supiera".

"Como sea," dije con desdén. "La reina sigue siendo el jugador más poderoso en la actual versión del juego."

"En la actualidad, es el rey quién tiene el poder. El rey es la pieza más importante del tablero. Todos los demás están dispuestos a ser capturados para mantenerlo con vida. Cuando él es capturado, el juego se acaba. Confía en mí, es muy patriarcal."

En serio, estaba arruinando mi gran revelación. "Bien, supongo que es cierto, pero en mi mente, la reina es genial porque ella protege por distintas razones a como los chicos lo hacen."

Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "Cómo es eso?"

"Ella lo protege porque lo ama. Ella es su reina. Ella haría lo que fuera por él porque ella está trabajando por amor y no solo lealtad como los demás. Eso es lo que la hace diferente, especial. El amor es poderoso." Miraba cautelosamente su reacción. Esperaba que entendiera a dónde quería llegar con todo eso.

Frunció el ceño. "Eso es todo, no más sol para ti."

"Qué? Por qué?"

"Estás llevando esto un poco lejos, no crees?"

Era ahora o nunca. No habría otro momento perfecto. Debía ser mujer y hacer esto. Me deslicé por el taburete y me senté apoyándome en las rodillas frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando tomé su mano.

"Necesito decirte algo, y no quiero que te asustes."

"Muy tarde, Isabella." Se removió en su asiento, viéndose muy incómodo.

"Bien, trata de no estarlo. Sé que esto puede significar pisar un campo minado, pero debo decirte algo. Necesito que me escuches y entiendas que no te estoy pidiendo nada. Puedes hacer eso?"

Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

"Te amo." Me detuve para que tuviera tiempo de procesar esas tres palabras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, y podía ver su mandíbula tensada. "Por favor escucha, sé que no es una emoción con la que estés particularmente cómodo, y no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. No te lo digo para que me lo digas de vuelta o porque quiera que algo cambie entre nosotros. Te lo digo porque eso es lo que siento."

Edward me miró con esa mirada. _Campo minado._ _Inmensa, explosión-de-nuestro-campo minado._ Su respiración era más difícil de lo que era hace unos segundos.

"Edward, relájate. Por favor."

Soltó mi mano y se levantó. Caminó a mí alrededor, puso distancia entre nosotros lo que me hizo doler el corazón. Se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza.

"Como puedes decir eso y no querer algo a cambio?"

"Porque no lo quiero." Me levanté y acorté la distancia entre nosotros. "No voy a pretender que no es cierto porque sé cómo te sientes. Estoy enamorada de ti. Sé que lo estoy."

"Yo no puedo…" él dijo, moviendo la cabeza y retrocediendo.

Sabía que él iba a decir eso. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápido y furioso.

"Está bien. No tienes que hacerlo. No estás listo, y eso está bien."

"Qué si nunca estoy listo?" pasó las manos por su cabello. Sus ojos comenzaron a girar por todos lados, en busca de un escape. Cogí su mano para tener su atención.

"Nunca digas nunca," Supliqué, presionando su mano sobre mi corazón. Él era siempre tan extremo. Él _nunca_ pedía perdón, él no amaba _nada_, y el amor todo lo _destruye_. Aún trataba de averiguar si era la muerte de su madre o lo misterioso de su padre lo que lo había convertido en eso. Probablemente ambos, pero aún no lo entendía.

"Esto es un regalo, Edward. Mi corazón es un regalo, y no dejaré que lo niegues. No lo haré. Te quejas cuando no quiero recibir las cosas que me das. Esta es la única cosa de valor que le puedo dar a alguien como tú. Debes aceptarlo."

Apartó su mano y se frotó la cara. Cerrando sus ojos, él efectivamente me apartaba de cómo se sentía.

Yo continué. "Quiero demostrarte que no tiene que doler. No tiene que destruirlo todo. Necesito demostrarte que puedo protegerte de todo lo que te hace daño, incluso lo que te ha hecho daño antes."

Edward abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba. Miedo. Miedo absoluto y total. De inmediato se alejó de mí, poniendo el mayor espacio entre nosotros como le fuese posible. Extendió el brazo en señal de que no me acerque.

"No trates de protegerme, Isabella. Me has oído?" Me apuntó con su dedo y su rostro poniéndose rojo. "No eres mi reina. No hay razón para arriesgar nada por mí. Entiendes?"

Sus palabras fueron mordaces. _No era su reina._ Traté de no centrarme en ninguna palabra en particular pero me hizo pensar que tenía miedo por mí, no solo de mí. Desafortunadamente, él estaba amedrentando al demonio lejos de mí, y no lo estaba escondiendo muy bien. Tomó su cabello con ambas manos.

"Por qué me haces esto?" Hizo una mueca como si sufriera y luego se fue, dejándome de pie en el porche aturdida y sola.

Esto no había sido exactamente lo que había esperado. Yo sabía que él iba a decir que no podía decir que me amaba. Sabía que iba a ser incómodo. Nunca pensé que iba a huir.

Mire hacia la playa y vi a Edward caminar por el agua, lejos de la casa. Lo observé hasta que desapareció más allá de algunas rocas. Me quedé en el porche, mirando a la nada, y esperando que volviera a aparecer por lo menos durante media hora. Decidí gastar tiempo, así que entré a la casa. Nada de lo que hice durante su ausencia fue eficaz.

Me duché y me vestí. Edward había comprado y me había llenado de hermosos pareos para llevar con cada uno de los cinco mini bikinis que escogió para mí. También me había llevado pareos estilo vestido, dos vestidos de verano, y dos faldas y top. Me había reído ayer cuando me di cuenta que solo me empacó tres pares de ropa interior, y el único sostén que tenía era el que llevaba el miércoles. Sus intenciones para este fin de semana eran muy claras. Ahora, me preguntaba que nos deparaba los días restantes.

Me crucé los extremos del vestido pareo y las até alrededor de mi cuello. Parándome frente al espejo, cepillé mi cabello mojado. Me preguntaba si Edward no había caminado todo el camino hasta el pequeño aeropuerto para organizar nuestra inmediata salida. No tenía idea que declarar mis sentimientos lo mandaría hasta este punto tan al extremo. Sabía que iba a luchar un poco porque se iba a preocupar de que quisiera oírlo de su parte, pero pensé que una vez que comprendiera que no era eso por lo que se lo decía, él podría estar bien.

_No eres mi reina._ Sus palabras aún lastimaban. Él hizo la comparación que yo hice. Estaba enojado por que supuso que yo quería serlo? Jalé mi cabello y lo envolví en un moño, fijándolo en su lugar.

Descalza avancé hacia la cocina. Tome un plátano de la isla y lo pelé para luego dirigirme hacia la terraza para ver a Edward. Estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando me di cuenta que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

Suspiré de alivio, dejando caer la banana a mi lado. "Has vuelto." No me acercaría aunque tocarlo era todo lo que quería hacer.

Edward estaba encorvado, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Me miró con ojos tristes. Se enderezó y dio unas palmadas en el lugar del sofá junto a él. Dejé el plátano sobre la mesa para café y me senté a su lado.

"Necesito contarte algo," comenzó. Traté de armarme de valor para lo que iba a decir, pero yo podía sentir las estúpidas lágrimas picando en la esquina de mis ojos. "Mi madre era una de esas mujeres que nacieron para ser madres." Sus palabras inmediatamente pusieron fin a mi ridículo llanto. Él no estaba aquí para decirme que nos marchábamos. Estaba aquí contándome lo que esperaba fuera el último de sus secretos.

"Estoy seguro que ella soñaba con eso cuando niña," él continuó. "Esme me contó que cuando eran pequeñas, mi madre siempre quiso jugar a las casitas y siempre hacía que Esme sea el bebé o la hermana, lo que creo que aún le molesta a veces."

Rió por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera otra vez.

"Mi padre estaba completamente encantado con ella, quién fue la primera supuestamente. Edward Masen, Padre era muy vanidoso y por lo general no se preocupaba mucho por nadie más que por sí mismo. Mi madre vio algo en él, sin embargo, y por alguna razón escogió pasar su vida con él. Mi padre habría estado feliz de pasar el resto de su vida con ella y solo con ella, pero como dije, mi madre esperaba ser mamá. Ella quería una familia. Ella habría tenido tantos niños como le fuese humanamente posible, según Esme. Ella se hizo conocida rápido, aunque, en eso mi padre no estaba muy interesado en compartirla con nadie."

Él se veía como que no quería ser tocado, así que respeté sus límites a pesar de que una parte de mí quería desesperadamente envolver mis brazos alrededor de él.

"Él nunca podía negarle lo que ella quería, por lo que le dio niños pero resultamos ser un poco molestos la mayoría del tiempo. Hacíamos ruido y ensuciábamos, y peor aún, demandábamos la atención de nuestra madre." Frotó las manos en sus muslos, y pude ver los nudillos de su mano derecha cortados y sangrando.

No quería interrumpir, pero no podría estar tranquila. "Qué te hiciste?" Extendí mi mano y cogí la suya entre las mías. "Necesitamos limpiar esos cortes."

"No es nada. Estoy bien." Él apartó su mano.

Yo era implacable. "No está bien. Vamos. Puedes hablarme mientras limpio esto." Lo levanté del sofá para que me siguiera, y caminamos de vuelta a la casa. Una vez en la habitación, mojé una de las toallas blancas mientras él lavaba sus manos con agua y jabón.

"No tienes que cuidar de mí."

"Yo quiero cuidar de ti," afirmé, dándole un _no te metas_ con mi mirada. Presioné suavemente sobre sus heridas con la toalla mojada.

Edward suspiró y evitó el contacto con los ojos. No podría decir lo que él pensaba. Quería saber por qué me hablaba de su mama y papá. Lo necesita para que me explique como ellos tenían que ver con que él no pudiera amarme o aceptar que él si me amaba, también.

Me apoyé contra la tina de baño. "Así que, tu papá no era una persona de niños. Eso mejoró cuando creciste?"

Su rostro cambió a una emoción que no supe descifrar.

"No en realidad. Él nos toleraba un poco más, supongo. Una vez que tuvimos edad suficiente, él quiso enviarnos a un internado, pero mamá no quería oír hablar de eso. Él trabajaba mucho y realmente no estaba muy involucrado con nosotros. Ella trataba de encontrar un balance, una forma de mantenerlo y ser feliz, pero era una tarea difícil, viendo como sus deseos interferían directamente con los de él y vice versa."

"Eso debe de haber sido muy duro para ella, sentir constantemente como si tuviera que escoger entre su esposo o sus hijos." Comencé a envolver sus heridas, con una toalla seca alrededor de su mano. "Deberíamos poner hielo en tu mano."

"Esta es la última vez que peleo con la pared de una roca," dijo con una media sonrisa.

Puse una mano en su mejilla, y él se apoyó en mi toque.

"Qué está ocurriendo, Edward? Por qué corriste lejos? Por qué golpeaste la pared de una roca? Por qué me estás contando sobre tu mamá y papá? Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo está conectado todo, pero no puedo."

Edward bajó la cabeza como un niño que ha sido reprendido. Mi intención no era terminar frustrada con él. Mi necesidad de sacar todo esto afuera de una vez por todas se encontraba en su punto más alto.

"La noche del incendio," comenzó, retrocediendo un poco y rompiendo nuestra conexión. "Yo tenía prohibido salir porque mi madre tuvo que cancelar el almuerzo con mi padre para ir a la escuela y hacer frente a un problema. Había hackeado el sistema informático de la escuela y cambié todos los números de teléfono de las casas en los expedientes de los estudiantes. No había forma de que probaran que había sido yo, pero debido a mi talento, me culparon de todos modos. Fue una mierda que me castigaran sin alguna evidencia sólida."

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia los míos, y le di una pequeña sonrisa, animándolo a continuar. Solo Edward podría pensar que era injusto ser castigado por algo que hizo solo porque no lo habían sorprendido in fraganti.

"Por supuesto, mi padre estaba más enfadado que hubiera hecho que mi madre pierda su cita para almorzar a que haya hackeado el sistema de la escuela. No podría importarme menos por lo que mi padre estuviera enfadado. Él siempre estaba enojado, y sus castigos eran una burla. Decidí que saldría, aunque él no lo quisiera. En realidad no fue tan difícil salir a escondidas. Mi mamá era buena para darme privacidad, y mientras estaba fuera de su vista, estaba fuera de la mente de mi viejo y querido padre."

Estaba comenzando a entender hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto. "Por lo que no estabas en casa cuando se inició el incendio?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Cuando regresé a casa, el fuego había casi apagado, y Alice ya estaba de camino al hospital."

"Gracias a Dios no estabas allí." Me sentí aliviada de que no hubiese visto nada de eso.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó al oír mis palabras y lanzó la toalla al suelo. "Cómo puedes decir eso?" gritó. "No entiendes? Yo la maté, Isabella. Yo soy la razón por la que mi madre está muerta!"

"Pero si no estabas allí."

Sus manos pasaron por su cabello mientras se paseaba delante de mí. "No, pero se suponía que estaba. Ella corrió de vuelta. Ella se devolvió a _buscarme_. Mi padre trató de detenerla, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Mi mamá amaba a sus hijos más que a nada. Alice se había hecho tanto daño, y ella pensó que yo aún estaba en el interior. Ella corrió a una casa cubierta de llamas para salvar a un hijo que no estaba. Ella murió, y todo fue culpa mía."

"Oh, Edward." Suspiré con tristeza. Ciertamente todo el mundo tiene que haberle dicho que no fue su culpa, y sin embargo llevaba toda esa horrible culpa todo este tiempo. Traté de detener sus furiosos pasos, interponiéndome en su camino y colocando una mano en su pecho. "No fue tu culpa. Nadie podría culparte."

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. "Créeme, me culparon. Mi padre me culpó. Él no fue al hospital con Alice. No le importó lo que le ocurrió a ella," escupió. "Esperó en la casa hasta que sacaran el cuerpo de mi madre. Puedes imaginar la sorpresa cuando llegué a su lado, preguntando qué demonios había ocurrido."

No creía que fuera posible ese disgusto del padre de Edward y Alice, pero él lo estaba mostrando muy bien.

"Él intentó golpear a la mierda de persona que era hasta que los bomberos lo sacaron de encima. Él ni siquiera me habló para admitir mi presencia hasta la tarde en que él-" Edward se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Se apartó de mí hasta que llegó a la pared. Puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su frente.

Detestaba oficialmente al anciano Edward Masen. Fui hacia mi Edward, necesitando envolverlo con mis brazos.

"Hasta qué él qué?"

Él dejó caer sus brazos a mi alrededor y sacudió su cabeza. "No importa. La razón por la que te digo todo esto es porque quiero que sepas que no soy digno de tu protección, Isabella. Maté a mi madre." Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, viéndome a los ojos. "Mi madre era como tú – dulce, amorosa, compasiva. Ella debería estar viva, haciendo de este mundo un lugar mejor. Es solo que ella me puso a mí y mi tonto bienestar por encima de ella. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra contigo. Entiendes eso? Nadie puede salvarme. No deberías tratar."

_El amor destruye todo. _Edward pensó que su madre murió porque ella lo amaba. Todo comenzaba a tener mucho más sentido. Las razones de por qué estaba tan en contra de tener vínculos emocionales eran claras. No quería estar al cuidado de alguien y ser herido por ellos, pero tampoco quería que nadie se preocupara por él y se lastimara _por su_ culpa.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas. "Cariño, tu madre no murió a causa tuya. Ella está muerta porque ella no esperó a los bomberos. Si, ella te amaba, pero ella debió pensar que era invencible si creía que podía llegar a una casa en llamas y salir con vida." Ese fue el mejor argumento que pude darle.

Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo y sacudir a Elizabeth Masen. Me alegré de que quisiera salvarlo. Yo hubiera querido salvarlo, pero ella fue imprudente. Esa imprudencia le costó todo. Edward tenía que cargar con la culpa que un chico no debería cargar.

"Si me hubiese quedado en casa, ella aún estaría aquí."

"Si hubieras estado en la casa, podrías estar muerto. Te podrías haber quemado. Ella podría haber muerto de todos modos. Quién sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido."

Él negó con la cabeza y soltó mi rostro. "Me gustaría haber escapado. Hubiera estado bien."

"No sabes eso," lo desafié. "Eso no importa, siquiera, debido a que un millón de cosas distintas podrían haber cambiado el resultado. Tú fuiste una parte de una enorme cadena de acontecimientos que llevaron a lo que ocurrió esa noche. No fue tu culpa."

Tiró de su cabello con ambas manos nuevamente.

"No voy a hacer nada estúpido porque te ame," dije, negándome a ceder. "Debemos entregarnos confianza. Tienes que confiar en mí. No tengo ganas de morir, pero voy a luchar por ti. Vales la pena para luchar. Eres digno de ser amado."

Edward analizó mis ojos, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de duda, alguna pizca de falsedad, pero no encontró nada. Sus manos volvieron a mi rostro, y me besó bruscamente. Me tomó por sorpresa y casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Me aferré a sus hombros y me apreté contra él por completo. Me levantó y me sacó del cuarto de baño. No teníamos que ir tan lejos. Me llevó al dormitorio y me dejó en la parte superior de la descomunal cama que teníamos para nuestro fin de semana.

Su necesidad por mí, estar conectado a mí, irradiaba de su propio ser. Las manos de Edward subieron mi vestido, y antes de poder levantarme para quitar mi ropa interior, la arrancó. Se despojó de su ropa de baño y estuvo sobre mí en un instante. Sus labios asaltando los míos. Sus manos parecían estar tratando de tocar cada parte que podían de mi cuerpo.

Edward apartó mi vestido y luego se hundió en mi interior. Sin condón, sin prtección. La idea de no tener nada que nos separara hizo el sexo más intenso, pero tenía que demostrarle que yo no era imprudente. Empujé sobre sus hombros, tratando de obtener su atención. Él golpeaba en mí con tal determinación, que no estaba segura de ser capaz de conseguir que se detuviera antes de venirse en mi interior.

Moví mi cabeza. "Edward," me las arreglé para decir al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento. "Detente. Necesitamos usar protección."

Dios, él se sentía tan bien. Le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera, pero mis piernas aún estaban alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y luego se detuvo.

"Debes alejarte de mí," susurró. Soltó una de mis piernas, y lo liberé. Salió de mí y rodó sobre su espalda, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia la mesita de noche con nuestra enorme cantidad de condones.

Me senté y tiré de las horquillas de mi cabello, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros. Edward no se movía, así que me levanté y cogí un condón. Desaté mi vestido y lo dejé caer al suelo antes de rasgar el envoltorio.

"No, Isabella," Edward dijo con sus manos aún en su rostro. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por casi hacerlo sin protección. Él estaba sintiendo que perdió el control, y yo sabía que eso lo estaba matando.

Él tenía que dejar eso. Tenía que dejar de ser tan condenadamente miedoso. Tenía que dejar de intentar ser tan duro para ser superior ante los demás seres humanos, que nunca se equivocaba. Era solo un hombre. Un hombre que cometió errores pero trató de corregirlos. Un hombre que estaba aprendiendo a que decir que se había equivocado no estaba mal. Un hombre que estaba tratando de confiar en alguien por primera vez en su vida. Un hombre perfectamente imperfecto. El hombre que yo amaba.

"Te amo, Edward," le dije segura cuando lo tomé y le puse el condón. Gimió como si lo estuviera torturando.

"Te amo" repetí. Lo monté y traté de quitar las manos de su rostro. "Te amo."

Dejó caer las manos pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Llené su rostro de pequeños besos.

"Te amo," murmuré en su oído. Mis labios mordieron su lóbulo, y tiré suavemente de él con mis dientes. Lo besé hasta su tensa mandíbula y dejé uno más en sus labios hasta sentarme.

Bajé profundo, lo guié para volver a entrar en mí. "Te amo, y todo va a estar bien."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ante esas palabras. Siempre había estado seguro de sí mismo, excedido de confianza. Él sabía lo que quería y se lo tomaba cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. Demonios, a veces él tomaba las cosas aún cuando no debían ser tomados. Ahora, esta inquietud fue todo lo que vi. Tenía tanto miedo de ser destruido, que nunca consideró las maravillosas cosas que podrían venir del amor de los otros.

"Nosotros no somos tus padres. Somos diferentes. Yo soy diferente, tú mismo lo has dicho. Te amo." Me moví arriba y abajo sobre él. Él se esforzó por centrarse tanto en mis palabras y en lo que estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo.

Edward se sentó y me envolvió con sus brazos, juntando su cuerpo con el mío. Con su mejilla presionada contra mi pecho, él me imploró, "Prométeme. Prométeme que todo estará bien."

Froté su cabello bronce con ambas manos e incliné su cabeza hacia arriba. "Lo prometo," dije solemne. Agaché mi cabeza para besar sus labios.

Parecía que necesitaba unos segundos para pensar en ello. Finalmente, uno de los lados de sus labios se levantó, creando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba. "Sabes, si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que alguien me hizo una promesa y luego no la cumplió..."

Solté una carcajada. "Bien, usted tiene todos mis centavos, Sr. Masen. Supongo que tendré que asegurarme de cumplir la promesa."

Él quería creerme. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Sin avisar, nos dio la vuelta para quedar sobre mí. Llevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me besó en el cuello, pellizcando suavemente mientras se iba a mi hombro. Con su otra mano, enganchó mi pierna sobre su cadera, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a mi interior. Pensé que podría retomar su ritmo rápido y frenético, pero en su lugar, empujó y regresó dentro de mí con lentitud, controlando sus movimientos. Él me hizo el amor a pesar de que no pudiera decir las palabras.

Permanecimos enredados, agotados después de la liberación emocional y física. Los dedos de Edward se movieron por mi piel cuando comenzaba a caer en el sueño. Antes de perderme completamente, le oí susurrar una palabra que hizo que mi corazón se disparase.

"Mi reina."

* * *

><p>aaawwww si no es bello ! de a poco va cediendo el cachorro...poco a poco<p>

Muchas gracias por los rw, alertas, favoritos del capitulo anterior...son maravillosas!

Ahora, nos leemos hasta la proxima semana, no se que dia pero espero que mas pronto que tarde!

Besos!

_**Marty**_


	14. Capítulo 13

Hola!

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a **troublefollows1017 **yo solo cumplo con la hermosa labor de traducirla.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<br>Viernes, Septiembre 10 al medio día

Se me hizo tarde. Estaba realmente, realmente atrasada. Sabía que no debería haberme comprometido a almorzar con él este viernes. Estaba tan preocupada por dar una buena impresión, no pasó mucho tiempo para que me pusiera al día haciendo algo por otro profesor cuando debería haber estado en mi carro rumbo a Eclipse.

Estaba tratando de ser amable, por supuesto. La mayoría de los profesores de la Universidad de Preparación habían sido muy acogedores. Algunos, sin embargo, no lo habían sido. Parecía que había algunos que me tenían coraje antes de conocerme. No podía entender por qué. En vez de preocuparme acerca de los por qué, decidí hacer todo lo posible por cambiar su opinión. Ya que solo enseñaba tres clases, me ofrecía a hacer copias, coger suministros, cualquier cosa que la gente necesitara. Jane Nelson, la cual decidí que debería ser llamada Jane the Pain (pain_=dolor, pero en este caso se refiere a ella como una molestia, alguien que le produce problemas a bella_), aprovechadora al máximo, no creo que le agradara a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

"Aquí está toda la caja extra de marcadores negros que pude encontrar. Tienen muchas cajas con lápices de colores."

"Si yo quisiera los multicolores, no te habría pedido todos los negros. Dime, lo habría hecho?"

Y yo que pensé nunca más volver a encontrarme a la señorita Rosalie. Jane me hizo ver que el trabajo con Rosalie pareciera un paseo en parque. Jane no era mi jefe, pero era la jefa del departamento de inglés. No estaba segura por qué me odiaba, pero desde el mismo momento en que entré al edificio el martes, tenía la sensación de que ella no había sido avisada sobre mi contratación. Aro me hizo sentir muy bienvenida, casi de forma exagerada. Él me recordó varias veces que por contrato no era necesario que me quede todo el día y dejó en claro que podía salir a la hora de almuerzo, aunque más tarde quisiera regresar para trabajar con los estudiantes.

Por supuesto, no tenía un lugar especial para ir a almorzar excepto el día de hoy.

"Ten un buen fin de semana, Jane. Te veré el lunes." Comencé a salir de su salón de clases, ansiosa por llegar al almuerzo.

"Debería ser bueno, acabando todo al medio día. Ojalá tuviera ese tipo de influencias."

Su comentario no me hizo sentido. Yo trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Eso no tenía relación con algún tipo de influencia. Yo necesitaba algún tipo de influencia para permanecer aquí a tiempo completo. Me detuve y me di media vuelta. "Qué?"

Jane movió su cabeza y me dio una falsa sonrisa. "Nada. Estoy divagando. Ten un buen fin de semana, Bella." Mi nombre salió de su boca con disgusto.

Sacudí mi cabeza y salí del edificio. Pasé donde Ben Cheney, uno de los maestros de matemática, quien había sido muy bueno conmigo toda la semana.

Él me dio una amigable sonrisa. "Te vas?"

"Si. Ten un buen fin de semana, Ben."

"Tú, también, Bella. Espero que tu primera semana haya ido bien. Esperamos que te sientas a gusto aquí."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Fue genial. Confía en mí, estoy muy agradecida por este trabajo. Nadie tiene que preocuparse por eso."

"Eso es bueno." Bajó el tono de su voz. "Tú debes tratar con Jane the Pain, así que quería asegurarme que ella no te asuste para alejarte."

"Ese es realmente su apodo?" No podía dejar de reír.

"Bueno, algunos de nosotros la llamamos así pero no directamente a la cara. Por favor no le digas," rogó.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," Le aseguré. "Te veo el lunes, Ben."

Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento para montarme en mi camión. Mi teléfono sonó, y encendí el motor antes de verificar el mensaje que sabía era de mi muy impaciente novio.

**12:15 – no estás aquí. Voy a enviar tu camión a remolque y demolición.**

Rodé mis ojos y escribí una respuesta.

**Lo siento. En camino ahora. Deja mi camión tranquilo, o dependeré del transporte público y llegaré siempre tarde.**

Edward aún estaba un poco molesto que condujera mi camión y no el coche que él había comprado y que permanecía estacionado en su garaje. No estaba totalmente en contra de conducirlo; yo solo estaba siendo terca. No quería aceptarlo como un regalo, pero lo cierto es que él lo había comprado por mucho más de lo que yo podía pagarle. Sin mencionar que él solo podría tomar el dinero que le diera y encontraría la forma de regresármelo. Yo estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero era tan difícil acostumbrarse a tener un novio que tenía más dinero de lo que nunca podría pensar qué hacer con todo eso.

**Qué tiene un hombre que hace de todo para que le permitas cuidar de ti?**

Pobre Edward. Yo sabía que estaba frustrado con mi necesidad de independencia. Pasé todo el fin de semana pasado diciéndole que lo amaba y que quería cuidarlo, pero yo no era muy buena en dejarle hacer lo mismo de vuelta.

Me detuve frente a Eclipse y le entregué las llaves de mi coche al Valet. Me miró divertido cuando me entregó el ticket de Valet. Estaba segura que nadie más había comido en Eclipse que condujera un camión como el mío. Puede que conducir el nuevo coche no fuera tan mala idea. Caminé hacia el interior y rápidamente fui recibida por Ángela.

"Bella!" Salió desde destrás del puesto de bienvenida y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Hola, Ang." Solo había sido un par de semanas desde que estuve aquí la última vez, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo.

Ella me soltó y lanzó un vistazo. "Qué haces aquí?"

"Soy una cliente hoy. Edward y yo almorzaremos."

"Así que, es verdad. Tú y Masen. De verdad?"

"De verdad." Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bien, te ves muy bien, te ves bronceada. Cómo te las arreglas para estar bronceada mientras le enseñas a las mentes brillantes de Seattle?"

"Salimos de viaje para el Día del Trabajo. Pasé algún tiempo al sol." Edward y yo disfrutamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el dormitorio, pero estuvimos lo suficiente en la playa como para lograr tener un poco de color.

"Dónde fueron?"

Sabía que ella iba a preguntar. Odiaba sentirme tan incómoda con la riqueza de Edward. Decirle a la gente que fui a una isla privada en Fiji me hacía temblar.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero realmente necesito subir. Estoy muy atrasada. Podemos seguir cuando haya terminado?"

"Yeah, seguro. Él ha estado aquí por un tiempo. No imaginé que estaba esperando por ti."

Me dirigí hacia el salón privado. La idea de que él estaba esperando por mí me hizo sonreír. Edward no esperaba a nadie-excepto a mí. Tyler, quién estaba apostado en la parte inferior de la escalera, me dio "la mirada", señal de que estaba en un gran problema. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras caminaba junto a él por las escaleras. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Edward que pedía nuestra comida.

_Bien, estaba esperando por mí._

Él me miró y me lanzó una mirada agria. Sonreí, sabiendo que solo podía estar enojado conmigo por un corto tiempo. Con lo lejos que habíamos llegado. Ya no estaba intimidada por él, en todo caso, sabía que él tenía más miedo de mí que yo de él.

"Si a ella no le gusta, ella solo morirá de hambre," dijo a Emmett.

"Bien," Interrumpí al tiempo que dejaba a un lado mi bolso.

Edward me miró, sus labios temblaron en su intento por evitar sonreír.

Emmett se dio la vuelta. "Bells!" No tomó mucho tiempo para que Emmett cruzara la habitación. Él me dio un gigante abrazo de oso. "Él ordenó por ti, quieres ver el menú de todas formas?"

"El señor Masen tiene un gusto excelente. Estoy segura que lo que él ordenó para mí estará bien, Em. Es bueno verte. Te extrañaba."

"Gírate, hermosa."

Edward se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. "Cuando hayas terminado de coquetear con mi novia, tal vez podrías ir a buscarnos el vino?"

Emmett lo miró petrificado. "Si, señor. Yo no estaba...Yo no...Yo-"

Le di unas palmaditas en su hombro. "No te preocupes por eso. Él está enojado conmigo por llegar tarde." Volví mi atención a Edward. "Pido disculpas, de paso. No quise hacerte esperar."

"Estás perdonada, solo porque eres un regalo para la vista." Volvió su mirada hacia Emmett, quien seguía de pie en la habitación. "Aún estás aquí?" espetó.

Emmett se dirigió hacia la puerta. Negué con la cabeza antes de inclinarme para darle un beso al Señor calzoncillos-enojados Masen. Me senté a su lado y cogió la servilleta de la mesa.

"Si estás tratando de hacerme recordar todas las razones por las que estoy contenta de no trabajar más en este lugar, estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Emmett es un buen mesero. Muy bueno."

"Yo estaba muy bien. Podría haberle pedido a Tyler que rompa todos sus huesos por hacer contacto contigo, pero no lo hice porque soy _bueno_."

Señor ayúdame si alguna vez Tyler hiere a alguno de mis amigos por tocarme. "No siempre voy a llegar a eso. Tú tienes serios problemas."

Edward rió. "Querida, tú más que nadie conoce sobre mis problemas. No actúes tan sorprendida."

Emmett volvió con nuestro vino. Rosalie se le había unido, mirando un poco sorprendida de verme sentada en la mesa.

"Bella," dijo en un tono casi amistoso - _casi_. "Que maravilloso volver a verte." Tuvo que haberla matado el tratarme tan amigable.

"Es bueno verte otra vez, también, Rosalie."

"Yo solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera a su gusto hasta el momento, Señor Masen. Lo extrañamos la semana pasada."

"Isabella y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones. Estoy sorprendido que tu hermano no te hubiera dicho."

Rosalie metió unas mechas detrás de su oreja. "Jasper debió haber dejado fuera algunos detalles la última vez que hablamos."

Me di cuenta que ella tristemente quería decir que no tenía ninguna razón para hablar con Jasper sobre mí y mi calendario de vacaciones, pero ella se contuvo para calmar a Edward. Lo interesante de esto era como la gente me trataba diferente a causa de él, a causa de su dinero y poder. Estaba comenzando a entender por qué era tan escéptico con las personas y sus intenciones.

"Bien, vuelva cuando la comida esté aquí, e Isabella dará su propia apreciación. En este momento no tenemos nada que informar excepto que Isabella ha sido acogida con los brazos abiertos y muy apretados a su alrededor, estrujándola, y abrazada fuertemente."

Realmente traté de no reír, pero un pequeño bufido escapó. No tenía ninguna razón para temerle a Rosalie. Ella no tenía poder sobre mí, pero el pobre de Emmett sufriría si ella se enteraba que él tuvo sus brazos a mi alrededor hace algunos momentos. Pude ver palidecer a Emmett ante el comentario de Edward cuando él puso la copa de vino delante de mí. Edward estaba presionando. Por suerte, Rosalie no tenía idea de lo que trataba de dar a entender.

"Estupendo. Bien, volveré y veré todo en un rato. No puedo esperar para escuchar lo que Isabella tiene que decir acerca de las cosas." Ella sonrió y se fue con Emmett pisándole los talones.

"No tienes idea del tipo de problema que podrías haber metido al pobre hombre. Ellos están juntos, ya sabes. Rose y Emmett. No comiences con nada."

Edward bebió un trago de su copa, mirándome todo el tiempo. Dejó la copa y se lamió los labios lentamente. Yo Pude haber dejado escapar un leve gemido.

"No tengo planes para comenzar algo con el camarero. Lo prometo. Creo que toda la espera que tuve que soportar esta tarde me puso de mal humor. Cuéntame sobre tu día. Tal vez me puedas ayudar a entender por qué no pudiste llegar a tiempo."

Traté fuertemente de no rodar mis ojos. "Te dije que sentía haberte hecho esperar. Estaba trabajando."

"Tu última clase acabó a las once. Creo que eso te da el tiempo suficiente para atravesar la ciudad y llegar al medio día."

"Algunas veces tengo que hacer cosas luego que los niños dejan el aula, Edward. Los profesores trabajan cuando los chicos no están presentes."

Él ignoró mi excusa y se acercó. "Estás siendo tratada adecuadamente? El personal ha sido más que amable, asumo?"

Él actuaba como si yo tuviera un puesto de importancia. Yo era una profesora a tiempo parcial. Estaba muy lejos de ser alguien que tuviera que recibir un trato especial.

"Casi todo el mundo ha sido bueno. Ya te dije eso el otro día."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Quién no lo ha sido?"

"Por qué? Enviarás a Tyler para que le de una paliza?"

"Puede ser," dijo, sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa de verdad.

"Todo está bien. Estoy muy feliz de ser profesora. Los niños son maravillosos. Todos ellos realmente se ven motivados. Supongo que cuando sus padres están poniendo tanto dinero para enviarlos a la escuela privada, están mejor motivados."

"La Universidad de Preparación es rápida para eliminar a los indeseables." Edward tomó su copa de vino y bebió otro trago.

"Cómo podrías saber lo que los hace _indeseables_?"

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello. "Yo no pretendo saber nada. Supongo que no mantienen alrededor a los estudiantes que manchan sus calificaciones. Las escuelas como esas tienen que botar a la gente que no cumple."

Torcí mi boca y lo miré con recelo. Él me devolvió la mirada, desafiándome a cuestionar su pensamiento. Lo dejé pasar. Probablemente él tenía razón. La Universidad de Preparación ciertamente tenía unos estándares muy altos. Los niños que había conocido hasta ahora eran extremadamente inteligentes. Muchos eran del tipo extraños súper genios, como Edward. El reto para mí iba a ser difícil todo el año.

Emmett trajo nuestra comida, y comimos mientras hablábamos de nuestros planes para el fin de semana. Se suponía que nos reuniríamos con Carlisle y Esme a cenar mañana por la noche. Estaba esperando a que Edward cancelara eso, pero aún así se veía dispuesto.

"En algún momento de este fin de semana, tendrás que ir a Bellevue y escoger un vestido en Neiman Marcus. Escogí a una compradora personal para ayudarte (_dice personal Shopper, sería algo así como una asistente en las compras, una asesora_), pero tendrás que llamar y concretar una cita para reunirte con ella." Él metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta, dejándola sobre la mesa entre nosotros.

Tomé la tarjeta. _Chelsea Kramer, Compradora personal._

"Por qué necesito hacer esto?"

"Denali se lanza el próximo viernes. Después de mi conferencia de prensa del viernes en la mañana, habrá un evento formal previsto para la noche. No solo se revelará Denali, serás presentada al público como mi novia. Habrá una gran cantidad de prensa allí, es una noche muy importante."

Puse mi tenedor en el plato. Él amaba hacer esto, decirme cosas en último minuto. "Me vas a presentar al público el próximo viernes?" De repente me sentí como un perro en una exposición canina.

"Ese era el plan," respondió con cautela.

"Cómo es que me estoy enterando de esto ahora?"

"Se me olvidó cuando estuvimos en Fiji, y el resto de la semana he estado muy ocupado, lo olvidé."

"Lo olvidaste?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Puedes escoger no ir. Me refiero a que, es solo el lanzamiento de la próxima gran herramienta de seguridad de internet de Masen Security. Se convertirá en el programa de todos los negocios que en la web ocuparán con orgullo y permitirá que el público se sienta seguro sobre la entrega de su información personal. Pero si tú o Jasper tienen una noche de pizza y cine o algo así, no me gustaría que me dijeras que no vas."

Incliné la cabeza hacia él. "No tengo otros planes. Es solo que es un poco intimidante ser _presentada al público_. Sé que tú estás acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero yo nunca he estado en la prensa hasta que te conocí."

Sonrió con satisfacción con esa sonrisa suya. "Qué puedo decir? Soy una especie de gran negocio."

Sonreí y extendí una mano bajo la mesa, tocando su rodilla. "Oh, sé exactamente el gran negocio que usted es, Señor Masen."

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la mía. "Ahora sabes, no estoy muy seguro de entender bien lo grande que soy. Creo que podría pasar toda la noche mostrándotelo."

Saqué mi mano, sabiendo que si seguía tocándolo, me iba a meter en problemas. "Estoy esperando por la lección."

"Así que, vas a llamar a Chelsea y harás una cita para escoger un vestido?" cambió el tema rápidamente. Si no éramos cuidadosos, podríamos meternos en problemas. Hoy no había nadie vigilando la puerta, Tyler estaba en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

"Llamaré a Chelsea hoy."

Me miró con incredulidad. "En serio? Aceptas? Sabes que yo estoy pagando por el vestido, cierto?"

"Esperaba eso. No me puedo permitir nada de Neiman Marcus."

"De verdad?" Edward estaba completamente sorprendido con la facilidad que se dio todo.

"De verdad," dije con ojos burlones.

Había llegado el momento para que disfrute de los beneficios de un novio rico. Dejar que me compre un vestido no me iba a matar o hacerme menos independiente. Estaba a punto de hacerme un brutal vestido de una tienda en la que nunca había comprado.

Una enorme sonrisa inundó el rostro de Edward y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su sonrisa duró poco, sin embargo. Tyler irrumpió en la habitación, viéndose muy tenso. Demasiado tenso.

"Él está aquí," le dijo a Edward, quien se tensó de inmediato.

"Él te vio?"

"Si, señor."

"Crees que sabe que Isabella está aquí?"

"Lo vi cuando estaba siendo llevado a su mesa. Oí que le decían que la Señorita Swan no trabajaba aquí pero que estaba ahora como una cliente. No pensé que divulgarían la información tan fácilmente. Debería haberla parado. Lo siento, señor." Tyler me dio una mirada de disculpa.

"James?" pregunté, aunque ninguna otra persona podía ser. Nadie más podría causar que Tyler estuviera tan alarmado.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. "Aún debe estar siguiéndola. No creo que él esté aquí por mí. Parecía sorprendido de verte?"

"No, señor, pero eso no significa que él sabía que usted estaría aquí con ella."

"Isabella, hay alguna salida trasera en la que Brady pueda pasar por ti?"

Traté de pensar con calma. Ellos me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Qué pensaban que podía hacer James en un restaurante lleno de gente?

"Está la puerta de la cocina. Sale al callejón. Es donde descargan los materiales y suministros," dije con voz temblorosa.

Edward se puso de pie y tomó su teléfono. "Haz Brady nos encuentre en el callejón."

"Si, señor." Tyler tomó su teléfono también.

Me puse de pie, sintiéndome confundida y ansiosa. "Por qué están tan alterados? Qué puede hacernos él estando nosotros aquí?"

Edward presionó algo en su móvil. No levantó la mirada pero respondió. "Él no hará nada. Él está aquí para entregar un mensaje, estoy seguro. No llegará a estar cerca de ti, sin embargo."

"Brady estará allí," Tyler dijo, deslizando su teléfono por su bolsillo. "Iré a asegurar el área. Avisaré."

"Llama al mesero. Tengo que pagar la cuenta."

"Edward," lo interrumpí. Sentí como que él se estaba estresando por nada. Yo tenía amigos aquí. Amigos que querían hablar conmigo. Amigos que iban a pensar lo extraño que era salir por la puerta trasera. "Y qué si él me ve? Él no puede hacernos daño aquí."

"No es momento de cuestionarme, Isabella!" su rostro había enrojecido y sus ojos estaban algo agresivos.

La confianza era como una calle de dos vías. Este era uno de esos momentos en que debía callar y confiar en él. Él conocía a James mucho mejor que yo. No podía entender lo amenazante que era, pero si Edward se sentía amenazado, yo no tenía necesidad de aumentar su preocupación.

Tyler salió, y Edward se paseaba alrededor de la habitación, viendo su móvil cada algún segundo.

"Te amo," dije. Volví a sentarme ya que estaríamos aquí un momento más, esperando a Emmett y la cuenta.

Edward tiró su cabello. Mis sentimientos por él aumentaban al ver su preocupación por mi bienestar. "Eso no es lo que necesito escuchar en este preciso instante."

"Si, eso es verdad, y no voy a hacer que tú lo digas. Así que deja de preocuparte. Brady nos recogerá y todo estará bien."

"Donde estacionaste tu camión? Alguien tendrá que revisarlo antes de que vuelvas a conducirlo."

"Usé el servicio de Valet."

"Dame el ticket," dijo, viniendo hacia mí y tendiendo su mano.

Tome mi bolsa y saqué el ticket del Valet. "Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de él." Él me lanzó una mirada curiosa. "El camión," dije, poniendo el ticket en su mano. "Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de eso. Iba a hablar contigo sobre el coche que me compraste."

"Primero no hay discusión sobre el vestido, luego prometes hacer lo que yo diga, y ahora estás dispuesta a deshacerte de tu camión. Esto es lo que sucede cuando te sientes culpable por hacerme esperar?"

"No eres el único que debe hacer concesiones. Pregunto cosas y tú tratas de responder. Necesito ser recíproca." Me puse de pie, sintiendo la seguridad que me daba al dejar abrazarlo.

Deslicé mis brazos por debajo de su chaqueta y alrededor de su cintura. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Cuando pienso en lo que he hecho por ti es porque lo mereces, lo haría otra vez. Repetidamente."

Emmett entró a la habitación, arruinando nuestro momento.

"Espero que todo esté bien. Quise venir y comprobarlo nuevamente. Pensé que Rosalie lo haría."

"Todo estuvo maravilloso, Em. Debemos irnos, pero volveremos la próxima semana. No te preocupes." Me sentí mal que pensara que nuestra repentina necesidad de abandonar el lugar tenía que ver con su atención. Sabía exactamente como se sentía él.

"Cuánto es?" Edward preguntó, sacando dinero.

"Um, aquí." Emmett le tendió la cuenta.

Edward con impaciencia la abrió y arrojó varios billetes de cien dólares. Esperemos que era una buena propina para Emmett.

"Están seguros que no hay nada más que pueda hacer?"

Edward negó con su cabeza, pero yo respondí, "Sabes, hay algo. Tenemos que encontrarnos con el chofer de Edward en el callejón. Estaría bien si nos colaras por la parte trasera de la cocina en vez de la entrada principal?"

Emmett frunció las cejas. "Seguro. No veo por qué no. Está todo bien? Ese tipo gigante que anda con ustedes está teniendo algún tipo de enfrentamiento con otro tipo allí abajo. Necesitan alguna ayuda?"

Edward centró su atención en su móvil otra vez. James no nos iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

"Qué está ocurriendo?" espetó a Tyler, asumí. "Estoy a la espera de que Garrett y Liam vuelvan por mí. Una vez que terminan de limpiar afuera, voy a entrar, y vamos a tener que salir con ella siendo rodeada por los cuatro. Supongo que él no está aquí por mí." Se detuvo. "Eso es lo que creo. Dile que será un frío día de invierno si se llega a acerca a ella...por supuesto que sí. Gracias, Tyler."

Edward colgó, y Emmett quedó congelado en su lugar. "Qué demonios está ocurriendo?"

No sabía que responder, porque no tenía idea lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había algunos chicos en el exterior. Qué demonios quería decir eso? Iba a ser escoltada por un séquito de personas para poder salir. En qué momento mi vida cambió?

"Estamos teniendo un problema con un tipo que tomó un malogrado interés en Isabella debido a su conexión conmigo. Lo mejor es mantenerla lo más alejada de él, pero parece que él la ha encontrado aquí y no quiere marcharse hasta verla." Edward dijo con calma, pero sus ojos eran de un verde resplandeciente. Él era un hombre al límite. "He arreglado que la seguridad nos ayude para sacarla de aquí a salvo."

"No deberías llamar a la policía o algo así? Podría decirle a Rosalie. Ella puede sacar al tipo." Emmett hizo crujir sus nudillos. "Demonios, sería feliz apartándolo de ti, Bells."

"No necesitamos causar una gran escena. Él no está violando ninguna ley al estar aquí. Vamos a esperar por el resto de los chicos de seguridad y luego saldremos." Iba a seguir la manera de Edward, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que era tonto no poder caminar más allá del tipo. Yo podía ignorarlo. Era perfectamente capaz de ignorar a las personas.

La puerta se abrió. Dos hombres que me resultaban vagamente familiares como parte del equipo de seguridad de Edward entraron a la habitación.

"Todo está limpio afuera, Señor Masen. Él parece que vino solo," dijo el hombre con barba.

"Gracias, Liam. Isabella, vamos. Emmett, tal vez puedas mostrarnos el camino, y asegurarte que los otros empleados del restaurante se mantengan en sus puestos?"

Emmett asintió. "No hay problema, Señor Masen."

"Isabella, te mantendrás en la medida de lo posible alejada de James. Necesitas ir detrás de Liam y al lado mío. Garrett estará detrás de ti. Tyler se mantendrá alerta entre nosotros y James. Te pido que mantengas la cabeza gacha y no hagas contacto visual con él. Eso solo lo animará. Él va a tratar de decirte cosas. No sé lo que se propone, pero sé que no es nada bueno. Necesito que lo ignores. Puedes hacer eso?"

Asentí, sintiéndome completamente abrumada. Puse el bolso a mi alrededor y tomé la correa con fuerza.

Edward puso su mano en mi mejilla. "No me defiendas. Me estás escuchando? Él probablemente hará comentarios despectivos sobre mí. No le des nada. Okay?"

Asentí otra vez. Mi boca de repente seca. Edward me besó firmemente en los labios. Apoyó su frente en la mía por unos segundos.

"Lo siento, cariño. Esto te deja claro lo importante que eres para mí, y eso significa que detendré todo para que no logre llegar a ti. No puedo pensar en otra forma de manejar esto, sin embargo." Edward se alejó y tomó mi mano. Su inseguridad hizo que mi corazón se apretara. Edward siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero que admitiera que podría estar en desventaja me puso aún más nerviosa.

Edward asintió hacia Emmett, quien abrió la puerta y lo guió. Dirigí la mirada hacia abajo, centrándome solo en Emmett. Edward se aferró con fuerza a mi mano mientras empujaba algunos cabellos hacia atrás con la otra.

"Él sale de su escondite secreto! Cómo amas los secretos, Edward."

Continuamos bajando las escaleras sin responder a su provocación.

"Isabella, por qué necesitas a todos estos hombres para que te acompañen a salir de un restaurante? Tienes que darte cuenta que no tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo al estar metido con un tipo como Edward Masen. Qué diría tu padre, oficial de la policía, sabiendo que el novio de su hija anda con guardias armados?"

Mi cabeza voló. Hice exactamente lo que Edward me dijo que no hiciera. Hice contacto visual. Él sabía lo que era mi papá, no podía dejar de reaccionar.

"Charlie no quisiera eso para él?" James dijo, aprovechando el momento. "Qué hay de tu madre en Florida? Tan lejos. Renee quien probablemente ruegue que vayas a verla, con la esperanza de que entraras en razón."

Edward me apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza, que mis dedos se adormecieron. "Mantén tu cabeza abajo," dijo entre dientes.

Llegamos a la parte inferior de la escalera. Liam y Tyler hicieron una barrera humana entre nosotros y James hasta que nos alejamos de él y llegamos a la cocina.

"Él se aprovecha todo el tiempo de las mujeres, Isabella. Eso es lo que él hace. Él no tiene alma; puedo asegurarte eso. Tú te ves como una buena chica. Él desea dañarte."

Tomó todo lo poco de auto control que poseía para gritarle que se callase. Edward me había dicho que no lo defendiera, sin embargo. Así que, me mordí el labio en un intento por mantenerme callada. Emmett se interpuso en el camino, diciéndole a James que estaba demasiado cerca de un área solo para empleados.

"Te dijo algo sobre Bree, Isabella? Pregúntale sobre Bree Tanner," James gritó por sobre la cabeza de Emmett.

Edward soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta, abandonando nuestro pequeño grupo y avanzando hacia James.

"Lo juro por Dios, te veré muerto! Me has oído? Lo has hecho?" Edward señaló con su dedo el rostro de James.

Tyler siguió a Edward, colocándose rápidamente entre ambos y luego llevándolo conmigo.

Pude oír la risa burlona de James cuando entramos en la cocina. Garrett y Liam me llevaron a la puerta trasera y me sacaron de allí. Brady estaba esperando con la puerta del coche abierta. Me metí dentro. Unos segundos después, Edward entró, seguido porTyler. Edward se ubicó en el asiento trasero conmigo. Tyler cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Brady hizo andar el coche.

Edward llevó su puño cerrados a sus labios. Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar como si hubiera corridor unos kilómetros. Cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada al tratar de calmar su respiración. Puse una mano en su pierna.

Quería preguntar quién era Bree Tanner, pero pensé que no era lo mejor. Eso era exactamente lo que James quería. Quién sea que ella fuera, hizo que Edward quiera matar a James. Eso no podía ser bueno.

"Señorita Swan no debería volver a su departamento hasta que alguien lo pueda revisar," Tyler dijo, desde el asiento delantero.

Edward abrió los ojos y puso gentilmente su mano sobre la mía que descansaba sobre su pierna. "Llévanos al condominio. Trabajaré desde casa el resto de día."

"Eso es una buena idea, señor," Tyler dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nos dirigimos el resto del camino hacia la casa de Edward en completo silencio. Él acariciaba la palma de mi mano con su pulgar, tranquilizándose más a él mismo que a mí. Sabía que James era peligroso, pero yo había pensado que no era un peligro para mí. Edward había estado tan relajado el último par de semanas. No había habido nuevas discusiones sobre la seguridad para mí. Tuve la sensación de que eso iba a cambiar.

Liam y Garrett nos siguieron y escoltaron junto a Tyler hacia el interior del edificio. Fue difícil entrar en un ascensor con los cuatro hombres más intimidantes que había conocido. Una vez dentro del departamento, Edward se soltó de mi mano.

"Necesito hablar con Tyler. Deberías llamar a Jasper y decirle que vaya con Alice después del trabajo. Nadie debería entrar a tu departamento hasta que haya sido revisado y esté segura."

"Y cuando él me pregunte qué demonios ocurre, qué debería decirle?"

Edward echó su pelo hacia atrás. "Puedes decirle lo que creas necesario para lograr que lo cumpla." Pude sentir que él estaba nervioso por hablar conmigo sobre Jasper. Él sabía que Jasper tenía una fuerte opinión sobre nuestra relación y esto no iba a poner a nadie feliz sobre todo a Jaz.

Edward y su equipo de seguridad se encerraron en la oficina de Edward. Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y le marqué a Jasper. Él iba a tener un ataque.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Qué estás haciendo, mi amiga?"

"Ha sido una tarde interesante por decir lo menos. Escucha, necesito que te mantengas alejado de casa por esta noche."

"Por qué? Tu multimillonario quiere nuestra casucha esta noche?"

"No exactamente," dije, apretando los ojos. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, pero la verdad era demasiado increíble. "Hay un poco de drama."

"Drama? Hizo algo otra vez?" podía oír nuevamente su enojo hacia Edward.

"No, no ese tipo de drmana. Edward y yo estamos bien. Es un...problema de seguridad." Mi explicación sonaba extraña, incluso para mí.

"Un problema de seguridad? Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Alguien que odia a Edward está detrás de mí o algo así." Ahora si que sonaba ridículo. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre mi mano.

Me di cuenta que Jasper no encontraba nada gracioso. "Qué quieres decir con eso, _detrás de ti? _Por qué alguien estaría detrás de ti, Bella?"

"Realmente no lo entiendo del todo. Lo que puedo decir es que hay un tipo, James Hunter, quien odia a Edward. Se presentó hoy en Eclipse, donde Edward y yo estábamos almorzando. Él quería hablar conmigo," bajé la voz, "Edward tuvo algo de miedo. Él llamó más personal de seguridad y me escoltaron al salir. Este es el mismo hombre que me seguía hace algunas semanas atrás. Hoy demostró que me ha estado acechando. Él sabía el nombre de mi padre y que era oficial de policía. Sabía el nombre de mi madre y que vivía en Florida. Edward está hablando con los tipos de seguridad ahora, pero todos coinciden en que nadie debe ir a nuestro departamento hasta que le echen un vistazo. Solo para estar seguros. No sé de qué están preocupados, pero tengo la sensación de que debemos hacer lo que dicen. Realmente lo siento, Jaz."

"Deseo que estuvieras conmigo ahora, pero no estás, podrías estar?"

"No esta vez. Esto es real."

Jasper suspiró en el móvil. "Bella, realmente necesitas pensar lo que estás haciendo. La seguridad de Edward nos está pateando de nuestro departamento para poder revisarlo? Revisarlo para qué exactamente?"

Su pregunta formó un gran nudo en mi garganta imposible de tragar, haciéndome imposible de responder. Tragué.

"Esa no es una relación normal, Bella. Es loco. Sé que acabas de volver con él, pero tal vez fue una decisión equivocada. Tal vez necesitas tomar en cuenta que esto podría ser una señal para huir de él. Huir rápido."

Me moví sobre el asiento de cuero negro y doblé mis piernas. Miré hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Edward, comprobando que nadie saldría de allí.

Mantuve mi voz baja. "No voy a dejarlo, Jaz. Estoy enamorada de él."

"Bien, a veces el amor no es suficiente, Bella. A veces hay que pensar en lo que es bueno para ti," él dijo, sonando muy paternal. Eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

"No voy a dejarlo. Así que, simplemente déjalo."

"No puedo solo dejarlo. No quiero pelear contigo, pero me estás diciendo que un sicópata ha estado averiguando de tu vida, quiere hacerle daño a tu novio, y ha decidido que tú podrías ser el arma perfecta. No puedo pretender que no me asusta esa mierda. Esa mierda debería asustarlos a ustedes, también."

Escuché que la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió y salieron tres hombres de seguridad. Garrett y Liam caminando hacia la puerta, mientras que Tyler se colocó en la sala junto a mí. Edward venía detrás de ellos.

"Me tengo que ir," le dije a Jasper. "Te llamaré cuando esté todo bien para regresar al departamento."

"Estás enojada conmigo, pero estoy en lo cierto. Sabes que lo estoy."

Corté la llamada cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado. Se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata. Me miró con recelo, como si supiera exactamente todo lo que dijo Jasper con respecto a esto.

"Todo bien?"

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y traté de sonreír. "Todo está bien. Cómo estás tú?"

"Liam y Garrett irán a ver tu camión luego se verán con Tyler para ir a tu departamento. Necesitas que traigan algo por ti mientras él está allí?"

Solté mi mano. Pensar que Tyler estuviera revisando mis cosas era embarazoso.

"No voy a poder volver una vez que lo hayan revisado?"

"Podrías pero..." Edward inhaló profundamente.

"Pero qué?" incline mi cabeza. Él tenía que decirme algo que yo sentía que no era exactamente lo que _quería_ decirme.

Edward le dio una mirada a Tyler, quien inmediatamente salió de la sala.

_Oh caray. No me va a gustar._

"Supongo que no quieres un guardia apostado en el exterior de tu departamento todo el tiempo," dijo, pasando un brazo detrás de mí en la parte trasera del sillón.

Mis hombros se hundieron, respondiendo a su pregunta sin palabras.

"No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, así que tengo una propuesta." Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en los rizos que caían por mi espalda. "Hay una manera de evitar contratar a alguien que cuide tu apartamento." Tragó saliva, evitando la parte que no me gustaría escuchar.

"Solo dime, Edward."

"Si vivieras aquí, nadie tendría que estar apostado afuera. La seguridad aquí es excelente, nadie sería capaz de acercarse a ti mientras estés dentro del edificio. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles y aliviarían mi mente de gran forma."

Me tensé, incapaz de ocultar mis dudas.

"Ayudaría que fueras más agradable si te recuerdo que llegaste tarde al almuerzo de esta tarde?"

Él trataba de matarme. Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación. Había pasado tantas cosas desde entonces- buenas y malas. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido geniales. Edward había avanzado tanto en permitirme entrar en su cabeza y más en su corazón. Estaba lista para vivir con él? después de todo lo que Jasper señaló unos minutos atrás, yo no lo creía posible.

"Edward," dije con un suspiro.

"Dices que me amas. Dices que quieres cuidar de mí."

"Edward-"

"Esto es lo que necesito de ti. Necesito saber que estás segura. Necesito saber que James no llegará a estar cerca tuyo." Sus palabras cada vez eran peores y menos controladas.

"Bien, necesito saber por qué estoy en peligro. Qué es lo que me va a hacer? Dañarme?"

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó con el solo hecho de la mención de ser herida. "No lo sé," admitió.

"Por qué arriesgaría su carrera por hacerme algo?"

"Porque él me desprecia."

"Tal vez lo único que quiera es tratar de asustarme, dice cosas malas sobre ti para que así te abandone. No le voy a creer. No entiendo por qué es tan importante. Quiero decir, podemos solicitar una orden de alejamiento?"

Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. "Eso no es tan simple. Podemos tener una orden de alejamiento, pero puede contratar a otras personas para hacer el trabajo sucio."

"Qué tipo de amenaza es él exactamente?"

"No sé qué tipo de amenaza plantea!" Edward dejó caer su mano y me miró con esos ojos llenos de fuego nuevamente. "Eso es lo que más me molesta. No sé lo que hará, pero puedo garantizar que sabe que significas algo para mí, él va a querer tenerte. No dejaré que eso suceda," él prácticamente gruñó.

"Quién es Bree Tanner?" sabía que era un riesgo, pero tenía que preguntar.

"Campo mi-"

"Sin campo minado!" grité, haciéndole retroceder. Él no esperaba que le gritase pero mi paciencia estaba acabando. "Si quieres que viva contigo, no más campo minado!"

Me miró durante un minuto. Tal vez pensó que podía intimidarme para dejar esta conversación, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

"Bien," cedió. "Pero podemos no hablar de ella en este momento?"

"Esa no es la forma en que esto funciona, Edward. No puedes lanzar en mi cara el hecho de que te ame como una forma de obligarme a vivir contigo, solo para mantenerme callada cuando me pidas algo. James la trajo a propósito. Él me quiere asustar, pero si me dices quien es ella, luego seguimos adelante porque no habrá ningún secreto que él pueda sacar alguna otra vez." Edward no parecía conforme con mi argumento. "No puedo entregarme a alguien que solo está dispuesto a darme un trozo de sí mismo otra vez."

"Demonios, Isabella," espetó. "Me dejaste llevar por el pensamiento que hoy sería un día menos difícil, y ahora estamos de vuelta a donde siempre!"

"No estoy siendo difícil! Estoy siendo cautelosa. Querías que yo me lanzara primero. Bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, mirando desde afuera mi bienestar sobre el tuyo."

Edward se frotó la barbilla, mirándome con cuidado. "Vas a devolverme las palabras? Bien, dos pueden jugar a este juego. Todo lo que hacemos es hablar sobre la confianza. A pesar de que, cuando necesito que confíes en mí, obtengo un millón de preguntas. No es justo."

"Bien, siento que tengas un montón de esqueletos en tu armario!(_refiriéndose a sus secretos_) Cada vez que quieras hablar sobre mí y mis esqueletos, me siento libre para preguntar, pero no tengo nada. No tengo secretos y demonios. Perdón por estar un poco nerviosa por los tuyos!" me levanté del sofá, necesitando poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

Edward dejó caer su cuerpo en el lado ahora vacío junto a él como si hubiera sido derrotado en batalla. Era una especie de cómico.

"Donaré un millón de dólares a alguna institución benéfica la que desees si así podemos dejar de discutir y solo puedas darme lo que quiero. Por favor."

"Prefieres donar un millón de dólares a hablar de Bree Tanner?" traté de no reír. Era reír o llorar, aunque, yo no quería llorar por esto.

"Si," gimió desde su posición en el sofá.

Negué con la cabeza y me reuní con él. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello rebelde. Cerró sus ojos mientras estaba ahí como un niño testarudo.

"Bienvenido al mundo de la madurez emocional, cariño. Te pido que me acompañes en este maravilloso lugar en el que dos adultos se preocupan por las charlas que no muchas veces los hacen sentir cómodos pero los vuelve al final más fuertes. Por qué te preocupa tanto esto?"

"Uno de estos días, voy a decirte algo que te hará correr," respondió, sus ojos aún cerrados.

Mis dedos dejaron de moverse por un momento al tiempo que mi corazón se cerraba. Una cosa era tener miedo de los secretos que escondía, pero nunca pensé en lo aterrador que sería para él revelarlos. Mis pensamientos volvieron hacia las palabras de Jasper. Le hice promesas a Edward que no iba a romper.

"No correré, Edward. Te amo. No te lo puedo demostrar a menos que me lo permitas."

Se sentó, mirándome a los ojos. "Crees que soy bueno. No estoy tan seguro. Qué pasa si tengo razón y tú estás equivocada?"

"Qué si estoy en lo cierto?"

"Qué pasa si te equivocas?" sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo e incertidumbre; dos sentimientos que parecían ser sus constantes compañeros últimamente. Odiaba lo que le provocaba, me hacía cuestionarlo. Yo quería que se entregara a mis sentimientos por él, no que tuviera miedo de que lo iba a abandonar a cada momento.

"No lo estoy," le aseguré. "Ser bueno no significa que debas ser perfecto. No espero que seas perfecto. Estoy segura que has hecho cosas de las que no estaré de acuerdo. Eso no quiere decir que no me gusta cómo eres en este momento. Ahora mismo, el hombre sentado frente a mí está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien. Eso es lo que me importa."

Edward dejó caer la cabeza. Se frotó la cara con sus manos. "Bree Tanner era la novia de James cuando él trabajaba para Masen Corporation. Creo que estaban comprometidos. No prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas."

Me acomodé en el asiento y puse una mano en su muslo. Me preparé para lo que me diría.

"Bree se veía un poco ingenua. James siempre fue llamativo, trató de impresionar con su dinero y su supuesto estatus. Ella se enamoró de eso, profesión, y dinero. Desafortunadamente para James, ella se enamoró más de su estatus y dinero que del mismo James."

Edward giró la cabeza para poder verme y puso su mano sobre la mía.

"Acortando la historia, ella se encontró con mi dinero y eso le pareció más atractivo. Tanto así que encontró su camino hacia mi cama en varias ocasiones." Se detuvo, esperando mi reacción. Cuando no dije nada, continuó. "Eso ocurrió en el tiempo que me enteré que James le estaba robando a la empresa. Dadas las circunstancias, no me sentía con mucho remordimiento de tomar algo que le pertenecía. El asunto se acabó cuando él comenzó su empresa en Chicago."

Así que, él había tenido una aventura con una mujer que estaba comprometida. No es lo más honorable que podría haber hecho, pero no era para correr-a-las-colinas por su indiscreción.

"Cuando me enteré que él había puesto un espía en mi empresa, quería hacerle daño. Me enteré que él estaba en New York para asistir a la misma fiesta que yo asistiría, y eso me dio la oportunidad para precisamente hacer eso." Tragó saliva. "Usé a Bree para hacer eso. La llevé. Me acosté con ella y lo grabé, dejándole la cinta a James. Por eso tuvimos un fuerte enfrentamiento. Bree era tan tonta, tan despistada. Ella pensó que yo iba a, no sé, casarme con ella o al menos cuidar de ella y que dejara a James."

"Le prometiste esas cosas?" tenía que creer que no había forma en el infierno que Edward Masen le haya hecho promesas de amor y matrimonio a una mujer.

"No!" insistió. "No le prometí nada. Tuve sexo con ella y le pasé algo de dinero para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, cada vez que yo la necesitara."

Su revelación hizo que mi estómago diera vueltas. Él la usó para meterse bajo la piel de alguien. Al igual que él utilizó a esa mujer Lauren cuando nos conocimos. _Él se alimenta de las mueres todo el tiempo, Isabella. Eso es lo que él hace. _Eso era lo que él había hecho. Él no pensaba en sus sentimientos. Él no se preocupa por ellas. Él les dio cosas y gastó dinero en ellas, pensando que eso le daba rienda suelta a hacer lo que quisiera. A cuántas otras él trató horriblemente? Pensé en todas las veces que me sentí como si estuviera jugando conmigo. Traté de recordarme a mí misma que no era el tipo de relación que teníamos, a pesar de todo. Él sabía que no podía comprarme. Él no quería simplemente comprarme como cualquiera.

"Yo la usé. No voy a pedir disculpas, es la forma en que hacía las cosas... antes." Miró a lo lejos y luego hacia mí con esa mirada, sus verdes ojos. "Antes de ti."

Nosotros teníamos algo diferente. Tenía que creer eso. No lo había usado por su dinero, y él me amaba, aunque él no pudiera decirlo.

"De todas formas, la pelea con James fue fea, por decir lo menos. Todo lo que salió de mi boca fue dicho con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible." Sus manos volvieron a su cabello. Nos estábamos acercando a algo que lo ponía muy incómodo. "Ya sabes como James respondió, él ha estado detrás de mí desde eso. Bree, por otro lado, pensó que estaba enamorada de mí. Pensó que iba a dejar a James para estar conmigo. Cuando me dejó en claro cuál era su propósito, ella se auto destruyó."

"Qué ocurrió?"

"A la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo fue encontrado en el río Hudson. Su muerte fue debido a un suicidio."

Suspiré y me tapé la boca con las manos. "Oh, mierda."

Él bajó la voz, como si de repente nos pudiera escuchar. "No creo que ella se haya suicidado, Isabella. Sé que se sintió derrotada cuando se dio cuenta que yo no tenía más uso para ella. Tú conoces acerca de mis preocupaciones sobre permitir que el amor las debilite. También sé que es posible que una persona se quite la vida por un amor perdido."

Por un momento, él se hundió en su aparentemente embrujada mente quizás no pensando necesariamente en Bree Tanner pero si en algo significativo para Edward de todos modos. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, detuvo sus pensamientos que habían viajado en otra dirección.

"Pero vi la ampolleta iluminarse dentro de James esa noche. Ella lo había traicionado. Ella lo había humillado. Después de que James me lanzara unos golpes, salí, dejando a Bree devastada y sola con él. No se lo hubiera puesto por delante de él al haber metido mano en su muerte. Él sabe que pienso eso, también. Trajo su nombre a colación esta tarde como una advertencia. Lo sé. Tengo que tomarla en serio. Eres demasiado importante para mí."

Esto no era donde yo pensaba que esta historia nos iba a conducir. Una cosa para él era romper el corazón de una pobre niña. Se trataba de que ella estaba muerta pero no solo eso sino que posiblemente a causa de su relación con Edward. Si Jasper se enteraba de eso, él me iba a secuestrar y llevarme a Forks por lo que así mi padre podría encerrarme en mi habitación definitivamente.

"Tienes miedo de que él tratara de matarme, para castigarte por seducir a Bree?"

"Todo es posible con un monstruo como James. El haberla mencionado me hace pensar que quiere que yo tenga en cuenta esa posibilidad. Tal vez piensa que te alejaré para impedir que eso ocurra."

Al oírle decir eso mi respiración se atoró. No podía imaginar lo que haría si Edward me dejara, incluso si lo hacía pensando en que me protegía al abandonarme.

"T-t-tú no puedes abandonarme," tartamudeé. Me aferré a su brazo como si él fuera a saltar y me dejase en ese momento.

Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla. "Isabella. Creo que he dejado claro que soy demasiado egoísta como para hacer algo así. Lo mataría antes de abandonarte." Su expresión me dejó en claro que hablaba en serio desde su corazón. Fue escalofriante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

"Me mudaré," dije. James Hunter no se iba a interponer entre nosotros, no importa lo que intentara.

Edward consideró mi repentino cambio. "Estás segura?"

"Cedo y aún quieres discutir?"

Esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego sus labios formaron una línea recta. "Yo quiero más que nada que vivas conmigo, pero no quiero que lo hagas porque temes por tu vida. No importa lo que decidas, yo te protegeré. Sabes eso, cierto?"

Asentí. "Lo sé. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Será más fácil. Duermo aquí o en la finca cada vez que estás en la ciudad. Lo único que cambiará es que yo vendría aquí después del trabajo en vez de ir a mi apartamento en el centro." Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "También tendrás que hacer un poco de espacio en el ropero, supongo."

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos. Presionó su frente contra la mía. "Creo que puedo manejar eso."

Me besó suavemente y tomó mi rostro como si fuera algo precioso, frágil. Iba a vivir con Edward. Jasper iba a estar encantado con esto.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Lamento la falta de capitulo la semana pasada pero estuve trabajando en mi tesis, ya saben, obligaciones universitarias.

Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, favoritos..etc etc! Me alegran los días con sus comentarios.

Espero subir muy pronto otro. Nos leemos en el próximo. Las quiero mucho.

_**Marty.**_


	15. Outtake EPOV Cap 13

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a **troublefollows1017.**_

* * *

><p>Outtake EPOV Capítulo 13<br>Sábado, Septiembre 11 a las seis.

"Quieres algo de beber, Bella? Una copa de vino, tal vez?" mi tía y tío siempre habían sido anfitriones muy atentos. Hoy, Esme estaba fuera de sí pensando en las citas de Alice y mía en la cena de esta noche. Nunca en mi vida había llevado a una cita para una cena familiar. Esta era una real primera vez.

"Tal vez solo un poco de agua con hielo," Isabella respondió, su ansiedad era evidente en todos sus movimientos, palabras, y respiración.

Apreté su mano, causando que saltara como si hubiese olvidado que la sostenía.

Me incliné más cerca, aspirando su delicioso aroma; la combinación de Fresia y Jazmín me embriagaba. Eso era probablemente su perfume, pero parte de mí pensaba que era simplemente _su_ aroma. Nunca pensé estar tan atraído por una mujer de tantas diferentes formas. Por supuesto, cuando se trataba de Isabella, todas mis antiguas formas de pensar habían sido arrojadas por la ventana. Isabella era la excepción a la regla que había puesto alguna vez en mí mismo. Siempre había algo que me hacía encontrar la forma para estar con ella, en ella, _mierda_, sólo con ella cada minuto de cada día. A veces era la forma en que olía, como esta noche. Otras veces, era su ceja arqueada que me daba cuando estaba a punto de rebatir algo que había dicho. Su sonrisa definitivamente lo era todo el tiempo. Incluso era el tranquilo movimiento cuando ella dormía. Yo no era mucho de dormir, y ahora ella me daba una razón para hacerlo. Aunque eso no era problema ya que ella era una hermosa visión cuando dormía.

"Está todo bien?" susurré, sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por mi hermana y la llegada de su compañero de cuarto. Antiguo compañero de cuarto, debería decir. _Yo _era el compañero de cuarto de Isabella.

Pude verla tragar nerviosamente antes de asentir.

Traté de tranquilizarla de nuevo, "A mi hermana no le gusta molestar a tía Esme. Lo prometo, Alice y Jasper estarán en su mejor comportamiento. Eso, si Jasper quiere mantener feliz a mi hermana."

Isabella asintió otra vez, dando un pequeño apretón a mi mano. Esa era su manera de aliviar mi preocupación.

No estaba preocupado por mi hermana. Yo sabía que esperar de Alice. Ella iba a hacer muchos comentarios sarcásticos y trataría de hacerme sentir culpable, sabiendo que yo no podría. Ella también sabía que yo no me disculparía pero que le daría la luna y las estrellas si los pedía. Ella nunca pediría nada como eso, sin embargo. Alice nunca pidió nada remotamente egoísta. Alice solo venía a mí cuando necesitaba algo para los demás.

No, no estaba preocupado por mi hermana. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por el ex compañero de cuarto de Isabella. Jasper no estaba contento con la nueva forma de vida. Él lo dejó muy claro cuando acompañé a Isabella a su departamento para buscar sus cosas esta mañana. Bien, Isabella empacó, Tyler llevaba las cosas al coche, y yo trataba algunos asuntos a través del móvil y a la vez ejercitando el increíble dominio de mí mismo mientras Jasper trataba de hostigarme para una discusión. Respetaba que el tipo se preocupara por su amiga. Respetaba que él solo tuviera en mente el bienestar de ella. Pero ella iba a vivir conmigo le gustara o no. Eso era por lo que estaba a punto de lidiar con él.

Estaba preocupado, sin embargo. Me preocupaba que toda esta locura, mi locura, finalmente fuera demasiado para la adorable Isabella. Me preocupaba que ella viera el error del camino tomado. Yo no iba a renunciar a ella, pero estar conmigo era tan ridículo. Yo era el equivocado para ella en muchos niveles. No tan solo el riesgo físico que ella estaba tomando, considerando que James era un sicópata que no quería otra cosa que verme sufrir. También era el hecho de que ella aún no tenía idea del jodido desastre que yo era en realidad. Ella sabía mucho. Ella sabía más de lo que nadie había sabido antes, pero ella aún no lo sabía todo.

Yo era igual que _él_. Por más que trataba de no serlo, estaba luchando contra el maldito ADN. A menos que pudiera encontrar alguna forma de obtener un trasplante de genes, estaba destinado a tener las mismas fatales fallas de mi padre. Ya luchaba contra los sentimientos obsesivos, la constante necesidad, los celos. Carlisle me sugirió que hablara con alguien, un profesional, pero yo no creía en esos sicólogos de mierda. No creía que alguien pudiera hablarme sobre la forma de ser. Los estudios mostraban que la personalidad se fijaba a los tres años. Entre toda la basura de mi estrés post traumático de mi adolescencia, yo estaba jodido.

Lo que ésta hermosa chica vio en mí, nunca lo sabría. Ciertamente no fue lo mismo que mantuvo a todas las otras mujeres. Mi dinero la ponía absolutamente incómoda. Ella parecía que le gustaba la forma en que la miraba pero no lo suficiente para decirle todos mis secretos. Ponía a prueba su paciencia constantemente. Pero ella me amaba. Ella misma lo dijo. Era excitante y malditamente aterrador a la vez.

"Lo bueno es que Edward trajo a sus guardias para proteger la casa durante la cena. Uno nunca sabe cuando alguien podría atacarnos mientras estamos comiendo en el comedor," Alice dijo con sarcasmo al entrar en la sala llevando un pastel de manzana casero. Ella hacía uno cada vez que teníamos una cena familiar. Era uno de los favoritos de Carlisle. Jasper venía detrás de ella con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Esme regresó con el vaso de agua para Bella. Después de entregarle su refresco, saludó a Alice y Jasper con un hola y un abrazo. Carlisle apareció al mismo tiempo con nuestras bebidas desde el bar de su estudio.

La ansiedad de Isabella se incrementó notablemente con la llegada de su amigo. Se mordía el labio mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Jasper a propósito no hizo contacto visual con ella. Él estaba comenzando a poner a prueba mi paciencia.

"Me siento mal por esos pobres hombres que deben sentarse al aire libre mientras nosotros estamos aquí, disfrutando de una buena comida. Ustedes saben, yo podría arreglar algo para llevarles de comer. Podrían sentarse en la cocina," Esme ofreció, casi me suplicó con los ojos.

Estuve a punto de rodar mis ojos. "Se les paga extraordinariamente bien para que hagan lo que ellos hacen. No te preocupes por ellos."

"Es increíble lo que el dinero logra que la gente haga," Jasper dijo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella por un momento pero rápidamente apartó la vista.

Ella se puso rígida ante la implicancia de sus palabras. Nuestra relación nada tenía que ver con mi dinero. Nunca lo había sido y no podía imaginar que lo fuera. Ciertamente ella no estuvo de acuerdo para mudarse conmigo a causa de eso.

Ella recobró la compostura casi de inmediato. "He visto que los del círculo más íntimo de Edward hacen mucho más por él debido a una profunda lealtad a alguien que los trata bien. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero." Ella miró a Jasper, quien cobardemente no la miró.

Levanté su mano hasta mis labios y le di un suave beso en los nudillos. Amaba sus agallas cuando estaba enojada, especialmente cuando su furia no iba directamente hacia mí. También apreciaba que ella continuara defendiéndome, sin importar el grado en el que Jasper me hundiera.

"La lealtad tiene su precio, como todo lo demás de este mundo," respondió con suficiencia.

Él se estaba volviendo difícil. No quería eso. Alice necesitaba mantenerlo bajo control, o él tendría que vérselas conmigo.

Alice le entregó el pastel a Esme y tiró de Jasper hacia un lado de la habitación. Ella se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo a Isabella. Ella lanzó un vistazo a mis antebrazos, que estaban a la vista luego de haber subido las mangas de mi suéter de cachemira. Las quemaduras se curaron casi después de tres semanas. Yo había sido muy estricto en seguir el plan de recuperación y utilicé protector solar como si fuese a pasar de moda cuando estuvimos en Fiji.

"Casi esperaba que nos cancelaras nuevamente," ella dijo, dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Me reír entre dientes. "¿Y perderme lo que estoy seguro será una emocionante noche?"

Alice rodó sus ojos hacia mí. "Esperemos que no muy emocionante por el bien de Esme."

"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo," respondí con un asentimiento.

Al menos sabía que Alice tenía previsto comportarse. Ahora, esperaba que Jasper cooperara.

"Creo que accidentalmente tomé algo esta mañana que te pertenece. Salgamos y dime si es tuyo," Isabella dijo, soltando mi mano para tomar la de él. Ella me dejó su vaso con agua y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación. Nos sonrió por encima de su hombro. "Estaremos de vuelta pronto."

Ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no funcionó. Mi mandíbula se tensó, pero no dije nada. Yo no podía decirle con quien hablar y con quien no, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Por mucho que quisiera estamparle un sello gigante que dijera MIA, con letras negras, ella no era algo que pudiera poseer. Ella era demasiado fuerte. Ella no era mi madre y yo no era mi padre. Tuve que decirme a mí mismo aquello.

"Así que, Denali lanza el viernes. Estamos pensando en la gran fiesta," Carlisle dijo en un intento por distraerme.

Mis ojos aún estaban centrados en el último lugar que vi a Isabella. Asentí con la cabeza y puse el vaso en la mesita de café.

"Ese debería ser un buen momento. Será un alivio cuando todo haya acabado, sin embargo."

"¿Cómo es que vas a hacer la fiesta en el Four Seasons (_cadena de hoteles y Resort extra lujosos y magnificos_)? ¿Qué hay con su salón de baile?" Alice preguntó.

Sonreí a su intento de hablarme nuevamente. No tuve que hacer nada; ella no podía permanecer en silencio por tanto tiempo.

"Bien, creo que todos sabemos que hubo algunos problemas de seguridad en la última fiesta realizada en la finca."

Alice frunció el ceño.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y dije, "Mi casa es demasiado objetivo. El Four Seasons ofrece un entorno más seguro. No creo que él vaya a volar un hotel completo para deshacerse de mí."

Esme quedó sin aliento en mi intento por ser gracioso. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso. La quemadura del Bourbon (_un tipo de Whisky_) se sentía muy bien mientras bajaba. Lancé una mirada en la dirección que Isabella debería regresar si es que su mejor amigo no la había secuestrado ya. _No_, me aseguré a mí mismo. Tyler estaba ahí fuera. Él no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Jasper, la alejaran de mí. De eso, estaba seguro.

"Nadie le hará daño," Carlisle le aseguró a su esposa. Ella se veía repentinamente muy temerosa.

"Va a estar todo bien," dije con indiferencia. "Denali va a vender más que cualquier cosa que Nomad Industries pueda siquiera imaginar en vender, y pronto seré capaz de tomar el control y reducir a James Hunter a nada que eso es él. Sin compañía, sin dinero, se arrastrará bajo la roca de donde ha salido. No te preocupes, Esme. Nadie puede tocarme. Soy como esa mierda de Harry Potter – el niño que vivió, recuerdas?"

Supe que era una mala broma al segundo que salió de mi boca, pero Alice sentió la necesidad de golpear el suelo con su pie.

"Ow!"

"Eso ni siquiera fue gracioso!" ella espetó.

"Mierda!" exclamé saltando sobre mi pie bueno. "Cómo puede algo tan pequeño hacer tanto daño?"

"Crees que nada puede dañarte. Solo espera, Edward. Sigue desafiando al destino terminará acabando contigo." Ella se marchó, gritando algo sobre cómo obtener una bebida.

Mi tía y tío me miraron con una mezcla de preocupación y dolor. Haber crecido con el encuentro de la muerte podía tener ese efecto en todos nosotros.

"No pretendo ser invencible." Obviamente no lo era, hice una mueca por el dolor que aún sentía en mi pie. "Solo soy más inteligente que el malo de todo esto, les aseguro."

Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. "Nadie quiere que algo te suceda, hijo. Eso es todo. Tu hermana más que todos."

_Mi hermana._ ¿Por qué mi madre pensó que era buena idea traer dos hijos al mundo?, nunca lo sabría. Usualmente Alice era más como ella. Nuestra madre era tan necia y tan molestamente optimista. Su capacidad para amar a los no amados era alucinante. ¿Qué obtuvo ella? La muerte, eso es lo que obtuvo. Mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en la puerta, esperando que aparezca la otra mujer ingenuamente optimista y amorosa.

"Alice debería saber que es mejor no preocuparse por mí." dije.

Isabella había estado fuera demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué más se tenían que decir el uno al otro?¿ No habían hablado esta mañana? Tomé mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a Tyler. Él tenía que haberla visto allí afuera.

**¿Qué mierda está pasando allí afuera?**

Tyler respondió de inmediato, tal como esperaba.

**Hubo un intercambio muy fuerte. Están abrazados ahora.**

_¿Abrazados?_ Debo de haberme convertido en una fea sombra de color verde dado el modo en que mi tío y tía me miraban en el momento que deslice mi Blackberry en el bolsillo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Carlisle preguntó con precaución.

_Abrazados._ Aspire profundamente. Sabía que si colocaba sobre ella un guardia veinticuatro-siete, ella aún podría abrazar a quien quisiera. Odiaba que eso me diera ganas de arrancarme los cabellos.

"No, no hay ningún problema." Ningún problema, solo estaban abrazados. Mi hermana abrazaba a todos. Al menos Isabella no abrazaba a todos.

Alice regresó, sus ojos se veían un poco rojos. Esme le propuso hablar sobre algo que tenía que ver con su próximo evento para recaudar fondos. Mi hermana de inmediato centró su atención.

Carlisle comenzó a hablarme sobre las comprometedoras acciones de las que había oído hablar recientemente. Cinco minutos pasaron. ¿Cúanto podían abrazarse dos personas? El abrazo debía significar el final de la discusión y el retorno a la cena. Otros dos minutos y tuve que tomar nuevamente mi móvil.

"Discúlpame un segundo," le dije a Carlisle. Le envié un mensaje a Tyler.

**¿Aún están en esa mierda de abrazo?**

Esto estaba tomando hasta mi última gota de auto control para no ir allí y traerla de vuelta.

**Hubo llanto. Algunos abrazos más. Ella parece estar intentando calmarse para regresar hacia la casa. ¿****Quiere que haga algo?**

_Él la ha hecho llorar._

No podía detener la furia de la imagen que se había formado en mi mente de ella llorando. Sabía que él me odiaba. Jasper quería alejarla de mí lo más lejos posible. Él lo dejó claro esta mañana. Él tenía todas esas preguntas sobre el peligro en el que ella se encontraba. Él quería saber si ella se estaba poniendo más en riesgo por estar a mi lado que por demostrarme su amor. Él quería saber si yo la estaba manipulando, haciéndole pensar que ella estaba en peligro por lo que no le quedaría más que vivir conmigo.

Yo no quería otra cosa para él más que se vaya a la mierda. Si alguien podía convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error por estar conmigo, ese era él. No podía dejar que eso suceda.

**No, pero si no regresa pronto, yo saldré.**

Inmediatamente después de presionar enviar, Isabella y Jasper regresaron a la sala. Ella trataba de darme una pequeña sonrisa, pero se veía tan forzada. Me consumió el deseo de llevármela y encerrarla conmigo. Tuve que luchar contra eso, recordándome a mí mismo que ella no era mía para sacarla. Solo podía tener lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darme. Nada más. Incluso si quisiera sacarla de aquí.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunté, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí.

"Todo bien." Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa no fue real. La conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Las cosas estaban un poco mejor. Jasper estaba sonriendo y hablando con Esme y Alice. Pero _no _todo fue bueno para Isabella. Lo que se dijeron afuera lo hizo sentir mejor a él pero no a ella. No ser capaz de exigirle que me contara era indignante.

Pasamos al comedor para cenar. La conversación estuvo liviana y se mantuvo alejada de mis campos minados o de cualquier cosa relacionado a eso. Esme estaba hablando sobre el viaje que ella y Carlisle tenían planeado para su aniversario. Irían a Aruba, el mismo lugar donde pasaron su luna de miel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?" Isabella preguntó.

Carlisle apretó la mano de Esme sobre la mesa. "Veinte años a fin de mes. Aunque, a veces parece que hubiera estado enamorado de ella durante toda mi vida."

Algunos hombres dicen cosas que suenan cursis o provocan una reacción de todas las otras damas en la mesa, pero mi tío fue completamente sincero. Él y Esme tenían algo que pocas personas pueden lograr- el afecto real y duradero el uno por el otro. Nunca estuve muy seguro de cómo lo lograron, como ellos se mantuvieron alejados de la destrucción de los demás gracias a su amor. ¿Por qué nada había envenenado su relación?, no lo sabía. Ellos mantenían un balance que no lograba entender.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

Esme rió. "Ahora, eso, no creo que sea una buena historia para una cena."

"Oh, vamos. No creo que eso sea así. Yo solo tenía cuatro años cuando ustedes se casaron." Alice dijo hacia Jasper. "Yo fui la niña de las flores. El único inconveniente fue que tuve que caminar por el pasillo con _él_," ella dijo, agitando su cabeza en mi dirección.

¿Qué niño de nueve años de edad querría ser vestido con un traje y desfilar con su hermana sin estar molesto? Eso fue humillante. Ella ni siquiera recordaba todo completamente. Yo, por otra parte, tenía muy claro todo de ese embarazoso momento.

Isabella puso su mano sobre mi pierna. "¿Portaste el anillo?"

Traté de redirigir la atención de todo el mundo. "¿No que la pregunta era cómo se conocieron, no cómo traumatizar al sobrino el día de la boda?"

Isabella sonrió, de forma real por primera vez en la noche. De qué forma deseaba inclinarme y besar esos labios.

"Somos todos adultos. Creo que podemos contarles," Carlisle animó a su esposa.

Ell suspiró y sonrió hacia él. "Bien." Esme tenía la atención de todos, incluso la mía. "Estaba visitando a los chicos en Chicago. Lizzie estaba embarazada de Alice y estaba con retraso. La mujer estaba tan grande como una casa. Pensamos que tendría gemelos. Los médicos comenzaron a pensar en algo, porque no parecía posible que un bebé la pusiera tan grande."

Involuntariamente sonreí ante el recuerdo. Podía recordar cuando mama estaba embarazada de Alice. Estaba en la guardería y quería llevar a mamá para mostrar y explicar por qué ella parecía que tenía una pelota de playa gigante escondida bajo su camiseta.

"Finalmente, en el tercer día de mi visita, ella rompió aguas. Edward estaba en la escuela. Fuimos donde un vecino para que la recogiera y nos llevara al hospital. Se podría pensar que las cosas sucedieron con facilidad porque era su segundo embarazo y ella estaba con retraso, pero Alice estaba un poco reacia a salir."

Isabella y yo reímos entre dientes, ganándonos una sucia mirada de mi hermana.

"Eso era lo Masen en ti, cariño. Tú no ayudaste," mi tía dijo con condolencia.

_Lo Masen en nosotros._ De nuevo el tema del ADN.

Esme continuó con su historia. "Así que, estábamos en la sala de partos, esperando a tu padre, quién estaba en una reunión de trabajo. Yo estaba tratando de ayudar a tu madre con las técnicas de respiración porque ella quería hacer todo esto de _forma natural_." Ella hizo una mueca a lo último. "Lo juro, si hubiera sido capaz de tener hijos, hubiera tomado los medicamentos en el preciso minuto en que me los ofrecen."

Fue el turno de Carlisle de reír. "Tienes una baja tolerancia al dolor."

Esme le dio un manotazo en broma como a veces Isabella hacía conmigo. Les tenía una envidia feroz. Esa no era una emoción común en mí.

Tomé la mano de Isabella por debajo de la mesa y la apreté antes de poner mis dedos entre los suyos. No sé por qué era una sensación tan reconfortante, pero lo era. Tal vez porque me dio la oportunidad de no envidiar a nadie más.

Esme continuó. "Lo siguiente que ocurrió, cinco médicos entraron. Solo que no era médicos de verdad. Eran internos."

"Um, cariño, los internos son doctores, también."

"¿Tienen su licencia de médicos?" ella se detuvo para que respondiera. Carlisle negó con su cabeza. "No. Eres un interno, no un doctor de verdad."

Él no discutió con ella. Eso era algo que ellos nunca hacían-discutir. Todo el tiempo que viví con ellos e incluso antes, ellos nunca discutieron, al menos no en frente de nosotros. No estaba seguro de cómo lo lograban.

"Así que, esos internos llegaron porque estábamos en un hospital universitario. El médico supervisor se encargó de hacer un panorama general de vuestra madre. Me di cuenta del tipo porque estaba detrás de esa manada de internos. Él era rubio, joven. Él se veía tan hermoso, como si debiera estar en el cine y no en un hospital." Carlisle se ruborizó ante su descripción. "Él estaba respondiendo las preguntas y anotando cosas en un bloc de notas. Luego, el médico de verdad les pidió que lo dejasen pasar para comprobar el progreso de su madre."

De repente fui muy consciente de por qué esto no era una conversación apropiada para la cena. No tenía ganas de escuchar acerca de cómo mi tío comprobaba el "progreso" de mi madre.

"Me puse de pie y les dije que _no_ continuaran. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que los no doctores tocaran a mi hermana. Ella tenía mucho dolor, y no tenía que ser tratada como una especie de experimento para la ciencia."

"Ella fue muy...apasionada con eso," Carlisle agregó. "Creo que me llamó estúpido descerebrado sin tener la menor idea."

Mis ojos se abrieron ante esa pequeña revelación. Nunca había oído a mi tía decir algo así. Tratando de imaginarla como algún tipo de guerrero de veintitantos años era difícil de lograr. Ella siempre había sido tía Esme. Correcta, gentil, afectuosa.

"Lizzie, por supuesto, me dijo que me siente. Ella estaba más que feliz de ayudar al mundo a crear mejores médicos. Señor, ella era tan buena."

"¿Y usted no?" Alice la desafió.

Esme sonrió. "Tal vez un poco ahora, pero cuando era joven, estaba más centrada en mí. Tu madre era la que quería hacerse cargo del mundo. Yo estaba feliz de no llevar ese peso todo el tiempo."

"Parece que ninguno de los dos se hizo una buena primera impresión. ¿Qué cambió?" Isabella preguntó. Pude ver un verdadero interés por saber. Su pregunta me hizo pensar en nosotros. No tuvimos la mejor primera impresión el uno del otro. Aún así, aquí estábamos. ¿Quién iba a saber que un asno podría ganarse el afecto de alguien tan especial?

"Bien, él comenzó a comprobar el progreso de su madre y miró superficialmente sus signos vitales. En medio de su examen, algo salió mal. Los monitores comenzaron con un pitido y vuestra madre lloró con más fuerza. Yo estaba furiosa. Estaba segura que él había hecho algo. A favor de su tío, él mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo, incluso cuando le estaba gritando que se vaya y pidiendo a otro médico para que le ayudase. Él dijo algo a su supervisor, y comenzaron a decir palabras sin significado para mí. Las enfermeras entraron; y antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba metiéndole drogas a Lizzy a través de una intravenosa y la sacaban de la habitación. Carlisle me dijo algo de una cesárea de emergencia y prometió que todo estaría bien. Una de las enfermeras me llevó a una sala de espera. Recuerdo que pensé que todo estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Vuestro padre aún no llegaba, y yo sabía que se iba a poner furioso si se enteraba que había dejado que un interno la examinara. Si algo le hubiera pasado a su madre..." ella se detuvo y sacudió los malos pensamientos de su mente. Todos sabíamos lo que habría hecho mi padre si algo le pasaba a mi madre.

La mesa estuvo en un muerto silencio durante un minuto completo. El peso de nuestra historia estaba presionando a todos, incluso a Jasper e Isabella, quienes solo conocían una parte.

Esme secó una lágrima de su mejilla. "De todas formas, la buena noticia es que nada ocurrió. Ella dio a luz a una hermosa niña, haciendo a Lizzie la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Carlisle vino a darme la buena noticia, y me sentí tan aliviada por lo que me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Lo cierto es que no quería que ella me soltara," Carlisle agregó. "Ella pudo haberme llamado estúpido descerebrado, pero me di cuenta al mirarla lo mucho que esta mujer amaba a alguien, ella los amaba con una ferocidad imposible de ignorar. Le pregunté si quería tomarse una taza de café cuando acabara mi turno, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El resto ya lo conocen." Él le sonrió cálidamente, sus manos aún entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

"Wow. ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos esta historia antes?" Alice preguntó.

"Vuestra madre exigió que minimizáramos todo esto...por obvias razones."

Por supuesto. Podría imaginar lo que mi padre habría hecho si hubiera escuchado que mi madre estuvo en peligro. Todo el mundo habría sufrido a pesar que ella estaba bien. Hubiera odiado más a Alice de lo que ya nos odiaba a ambos. También me di cuenta que fue por eso que nuestra madre no tuvo más hijos. Ella no podía tomar ese riesgo nuevamente. Ella tuvo mucha suerte de que él estuviera en una reunión. Ella no probaría esa suerte otra vez. No hasta el incendio.

"Así que lo que estamos diciendo es que si no fuera por la obstinación de Alice, ¿nosotros podríamos no estar aquí ahora?" pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos reímos, incluso Alice.

"Gracias a dios por la terquedad Masen," Carlisle dijo con un guiño en dirección a ella.

"Gracias a Dios que estabas allí, Papá," ella respondió con un guiño en su dirección.

Su vínculo era innegable. Carlisle y Esme habían viajado a Chicago después del incendio. Carlisle casi nunca salió del hospital. Él fue quien se hizo cargo de la atención de Alice cuando mi padre decidió que él no lo haría. Si no hubiera sido por nuestra tía y tío, no sé como mi hermana pequeña habría sobrevivido ante todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Lo físico era una cosa, pero el dolor emocional causado por la pérdida de nuestra madre fue una tortura. Podía dar fe de eso. Carlisle y Esme trataron de sanarnos. Tuvieron éxito con Alice. Ella y Carlisle eran lo más cercano en lazo sanguíneo de lo que jamás volveremos a tener. Ha sido bueno enterarse que él fue uno de los que la ayudo a venir al mundo. Muy apropiado.

"Pasemos al postre, ¿vamos?" Esme dijo, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos.

Isabella se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudarle. Tomé su brazo. "No tienes que hacer eso," dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo sé." Ella sonrió como si quisiera agregar al final de la frase _niño tonto_.

Jasper se puso de pie y le dijo a Alice que se quedara. _Oh, jodido príncipe azul_, pensé rodando mis ojos. Quedé solo con mi tío y Alice.

"Probablemente hubieras sido feliz si yo no hubiera nacido," Alice dijo cuando todos se fueron.

"Mary Alice," Carlisle la regañó.

La miré desde el otro lado de la mesa hermosamente decorada. ¿Esto es lo que ella pensaba? ¿Que la odiaba al igual que nuestro padre? Las palabras de Isabella que dijo hace una semana se repitieron en mi mente. _Ella piensa que no te preocupas por ella. Que corriste a los establos porque no te preocupas por ella. Ella quiere oír que la amas._

"Cuando mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada, recuerdo que me sentí confundido. No entendía por qué necesitaba otro bebé. Me pregunté si se sentía como que tenía que intentar nuevamente tener otro porque yo no era lo suficientemente bueno. Estaba seguro que yo no te iba a gustar." Alice arqueó una ceja, pensando que iba a confirmar sus teorías sobre cómo me sentía sobre ella. "Cuando te trajo a casa y todo el mundo te adoraba como si fueras algún premio, estaba seguro que yo estaba en lo cierto."

"Oh, ¿Realmente?" ella desafió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Así que, ¿Qué? ¿Maldices el día que nací?"

Ignoré su ridícula pregunta. "Entonces una noche, me acerqué al cuarto donde mamá te mecía. Recuerdo que me sentí celoso, tan..._reemplazado_. Estaba listo para volver a mi cuarto, empacar mis cosas, y correr lejos, seguro nadie me extrañaría. Mamá me vio, sin embargo, y me llamó dentro."

Nunca le había hablado a alguien sobre eso. Los sentimientos causados eran dolorosos porque yo amaba a mi madre por sobre todas las cosas y cualquier discusión con ella me abrumaba de culpa. Cuánto más me alejaba, sin embargo, se sentía mal.

"Ella me llevó a su regazo y me preguntó si me gustaba mi regalo. Pensé que era una pregunta tonta porque la única persona que había recibido regalos desde que había nacido eras tú. Tuve que haberla visto con confusión. Mamá rió, ya sabes, su risa era como música."

Podía ver los ojos de Alice llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía de la risa.

"Ella se movió para que pudiera verte mejor. Cuando ella dijo, 'Tu hermana es el único regalo que puedo pensar del que nunca te cansarás, nunca a pesar de la edad, siempre será tuya sin importar que ocurra. Ella te va a amar tanto como yo, y confío en que me ayudarás a cuidar bien de ella.'" El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó. Era tan joven, pero estaba tan arraigado en mi memoria que nunca podría olvidar. Tomé un respiro antes de terminar la historia. "Mamá me dijo que eras un tipo de regalo."

Las lágrimas de Alice inundaban sus mejillas. Recuerdo que las palabras de mi madre esa noche cambiaron mis sentimientos. Ella quería que tuviera a alguien en mi vida que me amara como ella. Mi padre no era esa persona, obviamente. Me di cuenta ahora que ella quería que yo hiciera lo mismo con mi hermana, a la que amara sin importar qué. Yo la había defraudado; la había decepcionado tanto. Alice me amaba. Ella me amaba más de lo que merecía. Alice merecía ser amada. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que yo he hecho.

"Te amo, Alice. Fuiste una especie de regalo de mamá. ¿Cómo podría no amarte?"

Hubo un grito de sorpresa o quizás un sollozo ahogado que no venía de Alice. Miré hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Isabella estaba con una mano en su boca y un trozo de pastel en el otro, las lágrimas corriendo por su hermoso rostro.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz con sus muestras de cariño.<p>

Nos leemos pronto. Las quiero mucho.

_**Marty**_


	16. Capítulo 14

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a **troublefollows1017.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<br>Viernes, Septiembre 17 medio día

"¿Quieres esperar en el bar al Señor Masen?" Ángela preguntó después de charlar unos momentos.

Hoy había llegado temprano a propósito. Hoy era un día estresante para Edward, así que decidí no ponerlo más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Voy a subir," contesté cuando un gran grupo de personas entró a Eclipse. "No necesito que me lleves, por supuesto."

"Todo claro, Señorita Swan," Liam dijo, uniéndose a nosotras en la recepción. No, no necesitaba a Ángela. Tenía un escolta.

Liam me había sido asignado por toda la semana. Él había sido mi chofer/guardaespaldas. Bueno, él fue mi chofer hasta cuando me quejé que había recibido un coche que nunca se me había permitido conducir. Edward accedió a que conduzca hacia el trabajo y de regreso, pero Liam tenía que seguirme.

Saludé con la mano a Emmett, quien hizo contacto visual conmigo cuando pasé por el comedor principal. No sabía cómo se sentía sobre lo que ocurrió después de nuestra loca forma de terminar el almuerzo la semana pasada. Él sonrió inmediatamente, lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras, tropecé gracias a Rosalie - literalmente. Liam era un gran guardaespaldas.

"Discúlpeme," Rose dijo amablemente hasta dares cuenta que era yo. "¿Bella? Caray, veo que aún tienes problemas para caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo."

_Wow._ Sin Edward a mi lado, aún era un dolor de hígado.

"Veo que tienes dificultades para hablar y no ser una perra al mismo tiempo."

Ella me miró como si la hubiese abofeteado pero luego sonrió. "Siempre supe que eras más complicada de lo que creía que eras."

No tenía idea como responderle. Comencé a alejarme.

"Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras aquí hoy," ella continuó. Dejándome congelada. "La novia de Jasper quiere salir el próximo viernes y tener una noche de chicas o lo que sea. Le dije que iría si vienes, también."

"¿Huh?"

"Ella es hermana de Masen. Así que, la conoces, ¿cierto?"

Mi cerebro se congeló en el hecho de que ella dijo que iba a una noche de chicas con Alice si yo iba, también.

Rosalie interpretó mal mi silencio. "¿Qué? ¿Es ella una perra mimada como María? ¿Qué?"

"¡No! No. Alice no es para nada como María. Ella es increíble."

"Así que, ¿Vendrás? No estoy segura de cómo me siento sobre pasar toda la noche con alguien que no conozco."

_Yeah, eso sería como pasar toda la noche con alguien que solía ser tu jefa y te odia. No sorprendería en absoluto._

"Supongo que sí, si eso está bien para Alice. No quiero ser entrometida." Fue tan impactante que Rosalie me haya preguntado y no Alice.

"Ella pensó que era una gran idea. Dijo que hablaría contigo sobre eso." Rosalie apartó su rubio cabello por encima del hombro.

"¿Isabella?" el suave tono de su voz agitó mi corazón.

Edward, Alec, y Tyler se acercaron a nosotros. Liam centró su atención en mí, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que no habría mucho de una noche de chicas con mi guardaespaldas siguiéndome por todos lados. Tyler movió su cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a la entrada del restaurante y Liam se apresuró a ir. No había razón para tener dos guardaespaldas dentro.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Señor Masen." El encanto de Rosalie estaba de vuelta completamente.

"Si. Discúlpenos." Edward me tomó del codo y me guió por las escaleras, dejando un poco aturdida a Rosalie al pie de las escaleras.

"¿Todo bien?" me preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo para tener urgencia de llegar arriba.

Él me miró confundido por la pregunta. "Todo está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

Se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera y juntó sus labios con los míos, besándome con suavidad pero de una manera que me dejó completamente sin aliento. Alec se aclaró la garganta. Me aparté de Edward y saludé a Alec. Entramos al salón y esperamos a Emmett para que viniera por nuestra orden. Estaba a punto de decirle a Edward sobre Rosalie y la noche de chicas de Alice cuando la puerta se abrió y entró más gente junto a Emmett caminando.

"¡Sorpresa!" Alice gritó, trayendo consigo una media docena de globos color rosa. Detrás de ella estaba Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, mi papá, Sue, Leah, Seth, Claire, y Jake.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Me puse de pie y abracé primero a mi padre. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es una fiesta de cumpleaños un poco tardía. Edward organizó todo el asunto. Recuérdalo cuando tengas que castigar a alguien más tarde." Mi papá me dio un abrazo muy apretado.

Miré por encima de mi hombro a mi muy nervioso, guardador de secretos, creador de fiesta sorpresas-novio.

"Celebramos mi cumpleaños el lunes," dije. Charlotte me preparó una cena especial. Edward me dio una camiseta "Los maestros lo hacen después de clases" (_refiriéndose a un tema sexual obviamente_) y un juego de llaves de la finca y el condominio en un llavero que tenía una cadenita en forma de corazón atado a él. Diamantes en la cadena y la palabra Cartier (_Empresa de_ _Joyas de lujo_) grabado en el llavero que me dijo que probablemente costó unas cien veces más que la camiseta, pero la camiseta era uno de mis regalos favoritos de él. Fue una noche tranquila, exactamente lo que quería. Hablé con mis padres. Comí un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Hice el amor con el hombre que amo. ¿Qué más necesita una chica en su cumpleaños?

"Sentada en casa con Edward no es celebrar nada," Alice argumentó con un suspiro exasperado.

Abracé a todos los demás, dejando a Jake para el final. Me tomó tiempo creer que Edward había invitado a Jake, pero por otra parte también no podía creer que todas estas personas estuvieran aquí.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Bells." Jake sabía mejor que nadie que odiaba celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ser el centro de atención no era lo mío excepto cuando estaba en el salón de clases. "¿Ves cómo todos querían verte? Tal vez si fueras a casa por un rato, no tendríamos que venir hasta la gran ciudad para torturarte."

"Ahora me lo dices," repliqué rodando mis ojos juguetonamente.

Edward y Alec se habían puesto de pie, saludando a mi familia y amigos. Presentándose cuando era necesario. Edward estrechó la mano de mi padre y se dirigió hacia mí y Jake. Él pasó su brazo a mi alrededor posesivamente.

"Jake, este es mi novio, Edward. Edward, Jake." Decidí no definir mi relación con Jake. Edward y yo teníamos más que eso.

"Me alegro que hayas podido venir," Edward dijo, apretando su mano.

Jake lo miró por un segundo. Solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Jake y yo solíamos hacer pasteles de barro en el patio de su casa cuando éramos pequeños. Nunca lo había visto con nada elegante solo camisa a cuadros y jeans, excepto en ocasiones especiales. Aún así, me encontraba aquí con un hombre en un traje que le había costado más que toda su ropa, en un restaurante que sirve comida que no siempre estará en el menú de una cena en Forks.

"Encantado de conocerte, Edward." Jake agitó su mano firmemente. "Este es un gran resturante ridículamente lujoso. Apuesto a que vienen mucho por aquí."

_Pretencioso._ Eso era lo que Jake estaba pensando.

"Como una vez a la semana aquí con Isabella. Aquí es donde nos conocimos, por lo que es más que un restaurante." Edward sonrió hacia mí. Había convertido a Eclipse en algo más. La idea me hizo feliz.

"Bien, los gustos de_ Isabella _han cambiado." Jake no se refería a lo que estaba en el menú.

"Mis gustos no han cambiado. Se han ampliado. No hay nada malo en ello."

"Yeah, hasta tu despensa está llena de patés y caviar, y has olvidado lo mucho que te gustaban las cosas simples, como la mantequilla de maní y mermelada."

Sus palabras sonaron con rudeza. Como si no fuera suficiente malo que estuviera en un inestable terreno con Jasper, ¿ahora Jake me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato? Él ni siquiera tenía todas las armas con las que contaba Jasper.

Edward sabía que no estábamos hablando sobre la comida. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte en mí. "No es cierto todo eso. Ella es una gran fan de la mantequilla de maní y la jalea. Nuestra cocina está abastecida con todo eso. Pero, vamos, ¿por qué comer mantequilla de maní y jalea cuando puedes comer carne todas las noches?"

_Súper._ Jake y Edward estaban destinados a ser los mejores amigos.

Seth vino hacia nosotros, rompiendo la tensión momentáneamente.

"Amigo," saludó a Edward como si fueran grandes amigos. "¿Este es el lugar donde le diste la propina de centavos?"

"Este es el lugar," Edward respondió con una sonrisa. Todos nos trasladamos a la mesa.

Jake tiró de mi brazo, dejándome atrás del resto.

"¿Estás tomándome el pelo con este tipo?" susurró.

Estaba tan cansada de que la gente cuestionara mi juicio. "Sé agradable o de lo contrario," amenacé.

Jake me soltó y separó la silla antes de que Edward pudiera, causando una interacción más incómoda entre ambos. Vi a Jasper ubicado en el otro lado de la mesa moviendo su cabeza, mirando demasiado divertido. Estaba claro que él había ayudado con la lista de invitados. Estaba haciendo chocar mis dos mundos, mostrándome lo diferentes que eran. Como si no lo supiera.

Jasper y yo habíamos llegado a una tregua en casa de los Cullen. Él estaba tan preocupado por mí. Su preocupación lo hacía enojar. Ambos dijimos cosas que nunca quisimos decir. Jasper me mostró todos los miedos que tenía sobre Edward. Yo le acusé de ser poco solidario e injusto, considerando que él estaba con la hermana de Edward. Luego él sacó la artillería pesada. Jasper admitió estar enamorado de Alice, terriblemente, ella es-la-única que ama. Dijo que lo que lo estaba matando era que quería a dos mujeres las cuales estaban atadas a un nudo, esperando que otro hombre les dijera que las amaba. Un hombre que muy posiblemente no era capaz de amar a nadie. Yo lloraba porque no podía defender a Edward. Yo creía que él nos amaba a Alice y a mí, pero no tenía idea como probarlo. Quería que Edward fuera como Jasper y declarara sin miedo sus sentimientos, pero él no estaba listo para hacer eso- aún.

Me sentía como que si hiciera feliz a Edward, haría infeliz a Jasper y viceversa. Al final, le prometí mantener mi nombre en el contrato de arriendo del departamento, así me daba la libertad de volver si las cosas marchaban mal. Le dije eso a pesar de que si Edward se enteraba, él podría pensar que me estaba preparando para el día en que tuviera que correr de su lado. No tenía planes de alejarme, pero no podía negar que le tenía miedo a algunas importantes grietas de la armadura de Edward.

Entonces le dijo a Alice que la amaba, y todo cambió. Con esas dos pequeñas palabras, Edward me dio la prueba de lo que estaba buscando. Él me dio esperanza de que algún día me lo pudiera decir a mí. Mi amigo, quien me quería como una hermana, aún no estaba totalmente convencido, por supuesto. Mi almuerzo de cumpleaños fue la manera en la que Jasper trató de recordarme lo que yo era. Era una chica simple, con una vida simple. Yo era de un mundo que no incluía equipos de seguridad y vigilancia constante.

Emmett vino y tomó la orden de nuestras bebidas. Edward ordenó un tipo de champaña ridículamente costosa la cual solo sabía que costaba más de lo que mi padre ganaba en una semana. Jake hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos acerca de las porciones cuando la comida llegó. Edward trató de que las palabras de Jake simplemente pasaran, pero podía ver su mandíbula tensa cada vez que Jake hablaba. Desafortunadamente, Jake no era el único que tenía problemas con la comida. Mi papá pasó varios minutos observando fijamente su halibut (_un pescado de apariencia horrible_) antes de darle un mordisco. La cocina francesa no era especialmente su predilección. Leah pensó que sería divertido hacer ensalada con lo que había en el caviar; solo para encontrarse con que el caviar era definitivamente un gusto adquirido, uno que ella _no_ había adquirido.

Una vez que todos acabaron con su comida, Alice se excusó para luego regresar con Emmett y un pastel de cumpleaños gigante. La cosa era lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a cincuenta. Todos cantaron cumpleaños feliz y me hicieron apagar la vela.

"¡Regalos!" Alice vitoreó y aplaudió cuando acabamos con el postre.

Contuve un gemido. Abrir los regalos frente a una audiencia era tan incómodo. Alice puso un lindo regalo envuelto en papel blanco y rosa enfrente de mí.

"El mío y de Jasper primero," ella ordenó. Dentro de la caja había una Kindle. Había estado tratando de tener una pero había otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse hasta hace poco como la comida y el alquiler.

"La Kindle es de parte mía. Todos tus libros favoritos están puestos allí. Eso es de Jasper."

Mi mejor amigo me dio una leve inclinación cuando le di las gracias. Realmente él me conocía tan bien.

Los regalos continuaron. Leah, Seth, y Claire me dieron un frasco de mi perfume preferido. Seth inmediatamente bromeó acerca de hacer felices a las damas con las compras. Esme y Carlisle me dieron un hermoso bolso lo suficientemente grande para llevar el ordenador portátil que había recibido en la escuela. Era mucho mejor que mi propio bolso. Alec me entregó un sobre que sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella."

Me di cuenta de lo importante que era que Edward haya invitado a Alec al almuerzo hoy. Era su manera de mostrarnos tanto a Alec y a mí que él era más que un empleado. Él era de la familia. Alec me dio de regalo un pase a un salón muy elegante y un spa aquí en la ciudad. Él era muy amable.

Papá y Sue fueron los siguientes. Papá se aclaró la garganta mientras me entregaba el regalo.

"Ah, escogí uno de estos, Bells. Espero te guste." Podía ver la preocupación en su rostro. Él no compraría regalos de lujo como bolsos o pases a un spa. Yo esperaba que él no pensara que el regalo era más importante que la persona que lo daba.

Abrí la caja, y dentro había un diario de cuero marrón con un lazo en la solapa.

"Siempre tuviste la cabeza en algún otro libro. Pensé que tal vez podrías escribir tu propia historia. Puedes inventar uno o escribir sobre tu propia vida. Las cosas se ven más interesantes para ti últimamente. No lo sé." Mi papá se encogió de hombros viéndose aún inseguro.

"Lo amo. Es perfecto." Me puse de pie para darle un abrazo bien merecido. Después de nuestro abrazo, sacó un spray de pimienta y me lo entregó.

"Quiero darte esto, también, pero Sue dijo que no podía meterlo con el regalo."

Me reí porque fuera tan predecible. Cada año, tenía una nueva botella de spray de pimienta.

"Gracias," dije antes de besarlo en su mejilla. Le di a Sue un abrazo y volví a sentarme.

Jake se movió incómodo. "Voy ahora. Estoy seguro que Edward va a guardar lo mejor para el final." Sacó una pequeña bolsa negra de su bolsillo. "Te hice algo. Nada del otro mundo."

Dentro de la bolsa había una pulsera de plata con un pequeño detalle en madera. Tenía forma de una ballena, lo que me recordó a cuando gastábamos nuestro tiempo en observar ballenas en La Push.

"Jake, es maravilloso. Recuerdos de casa. Gracias, me encanta."

"No te olvides de dónde vienes, Bella," dijo, ayudándome a poner el regalo en mi muñeca.

Si Edward tuviera permitido usar la palabra campo minado, este era el momento en el que hubiera estado gritando. _En voz muy alta. _Puse mi mano sobre su pierna, en un intento por asegurarle que yo podía recordar de donde era y aún así tomar otra dirección. Jasper me estaba mirando, sus ojos me decían que había escuchado las palabras de Jake. Volví a sentir que me rasgaba en dos.

"Mi turno." Edward se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

"Pero tú ya me diste regalos," protesté.

Tyler estaba de pie delante de la puerta y le entregó a Edward una caja de terciopelo negro del tamaño de un cuaderno de notas pero más grueso.

"Hoy es un gran día para mi empresa como muchos de ustedes saben. Tenemos una celebración a la que asistir esta noche." Vino a mi lado. "Quería entregarte algo especial, algo que puedas llevar a la fiesta."

Edward abrió la tapa. Mis ojos de inmediato se fijaron en el diamante en forma de pera del tamaño de una nuez grande unida a un collar con más diamantes. Había un diamante rosa por sobre el grande. Estuve segura que toda la sangre fue drenada de mi rostro en ese momento.

Los demás en la mesa estaban comentando, pero yo no podía oírlos. Lo único que oía eran los latidos de mi corazón y el flujo de sangre golpeando en mis oídos. ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Qué había hecho frente a todas estas personas? Millones y millones de dólares estaban sobre un cojín de raso negro frente a mí. Era exquisito pero a la vez terrible.

"Bien, sabes que es bueno cuando ella se queda sin habla," Alice dijo, repentinamente de pie junto a Edward y persuadiéndolo para cerrar la magnífica caja del horror. "Vamos a abrir la botella de champaña y a brindar por la cumpleañera."

Su alegría era justo lo que necesitaba. Una vez que la caja estuvo cerrada, pude centrar mi atención en el rostro de Edward. No había ninguna sonrisa torcida o guiño juguetón. Edward se veía absolutamente alicaído. Puso el collar sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia Alice, quien estaba tratando de abrir la champaña.

"Mierda, Bella. Ustedes van a necesitar guardias armados para que te sigan cuando te pongas esa cosa," Seth dijo en broma.

"Oh, ella ya los tiene," Jasper le aseguró.

Mi papá miró a Jasper y luego a mí, tratando de averiguar qué broma se estaba perdiendo. No era una broma. El corcho de la champaña voló, causando que diera un salto. Edward estaba mirando a Jasper.

Peleando contra todas las emociones negativas, traté de sonreír y aliviar cualquier preocupación que mi padre pudiera tener con todo esto. "Parece que tu spray de pimienta puede ponerse en práctica esta noche, papá."

Después del brindis, Emmett vino a ver si necesitábamos algo más. Edward preguntó por la cuenta y estuvo haciendo un importante esfuerzo para evitar el contacto visual conmigo. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir. Miré a Alec, quien trató de decirme sin palabras que no me preocupara. Todos las visitas de mi casa estaban discutiendo para ir al condominio conmigo para ver donde estaba viviendo ahora. Yo realmente no los estaba escuchando porque lo único que quería era tener dos segundos a solas con Edward para decirle que lo amaba a él y al collar. No estaba segura de conseguir eso, sin embargo.

Una vez que la cuenta fue pagada, Edward estaba listo para salir. Él se disculpó por ser el primero en marcharse, pero tenía una conferencia de prensa con los jefes de Amazon, uno de los primeros grandes minoristas de internet que compraron el nuevo programa de seguridad de Masen Corporation. Estrechó la mano de mi padre y se dirigió a la puerta sin despedirse de mí.

"Edward," lo llamé, deteniéndolo cuando dio un paso para bajar las escaleras. "Tyler, Alec, ¿pueden darnos un minuto?"

Tyler miró a Edward por una aprobación y luego bajó las escaleras junto a Alec. Edward se giró, aún sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Tengo una importante conferencia a la que ir, Isabella." Su voz era tensa, frenando todo el dolor que estaba tratando de esconder de mí.

"Lo sé. Solo quiero darte las gracias. Por el almuerzo, por el regalo." Me acerqué con cuidado. Necesitaba que me perdone por responder de forma tan pasiva a su regalo demasiado generoso.

"No me des las gracias por algo que no estás muy agradecida. Eso es tan insultante como no decir nada," espetó.

Su cabeza estaba a la par con la mía desde que comenzó a bajar los escalones. Tomé su rostro y le hice que me mirara.

"No estaba tratando de insultarte. Sabes como me siento con respecto a que gastes esa cantidad de dinero en mí. Ese collar tiene que haber sido lo más costoso que me has comprado. No es que no me guste; no es eso, antes de esta noche, no podía imaginar que alguna vez usaría algo tan extravagante."

Las manos de Edward tomaron mis muñecas y apartó mis manos de su rostro. No había hecho mejor las cosas.

"Que gracioso, supuse que como mi novia, estarías asistiendo a los eventos con bastante frecuencia conmigo. Creo que no debo suponer que deseas las mismas cosas que yo."

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras nuevamente.

"Edward," lo llamé, pero continuo caminando. "Edward." Se negó a darse la vuelta.

Todos se habían ido, y me quedé con la misión de prepararme para una noche en el Four Seasons con mi novio que comunicativamente me desafió a llevar un collar que vale más dinero del que pudiera imaginar. Eso no ayudaba a que fuera una razón más para estar un poco molesta, también.

Cuando Jake vio mi coche esta tarde, él casi se cayó.

_"¿De dónde demonios has sacado esta cosa?" él había preguntado, pasando una mano por el lado del capó._

_"Es de Edward, pero él me deja conducirlo." mentí, porque después del collar, no podría admitir que también me había comprado un coche. "Es más amigable con el medio ambiente que el camión. Tú sabes, porque es un híbrido." Mi conocimiento sobre coches era carente. Jake no._

_"Yeah, sé que es un híbrido. Es el híbrido Infiniti M35 que no será vendido hasta la primavera que viene. ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo para tener en sus manos uno de estos?" los ojos de Jake se movían con admiración. "Bella, este es único en su clase en este momento."_

_Por supuesto que lo era. Todo sobre el hombre que amaba, incluyendo al mismísimo Edward, era único en su clase. Él era increíble._

"Creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que el Señor Masen esté en las noticias a las cinco," Charlotte dijo, uniéndose a mí en la sala y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tomé el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Efectivamente, estaban cubriendo el anuncio sobre el lanzamiento de Denali. Hubo un video de Edward y algunos otros ejecutivos estrechándose la mano. Edward tenía el rostro perfecto para la televisión. Su carisma natural estaba exhibiéndose para todo Seattle cuando mostraron otro video de él hablando con la prensa.

La mujer que daba las noticias se abanicó después de las imágenes. "Creo que es fácil darse cuenta por qué el Señor Masen es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Seattle. ¿Podrías no estar de acuerdo, Lisa?" ella preguntó, hacia la mujer del tiempo.

Lisa no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo. "Absolutamente, Julie. Por esa misma razón siempre ha estado en la edición de la revista People de los hombres vivos más sexys."

"Qué manera de centrarse en sus verdaderos logros," me quejé.

Charlotte rió. "Bella, el hombre puede tener dinero debido a su sentido para los negocios, pero él usualmente hace noticias por otras razones."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Forcé una sonrisa. No quería ser del tipo de novia que se ponía celosa de las otras mujeres que se comían con los ojos a los novios.

"Tu familia y amigos de tu hogar se veían agradables," ella dijo, afortunadamente cambiando de tema.

Dejé escapar un gran suspiro. "Me gustaría haberles mostrado la casa de Edward en lugar del departamento. Este lugar es impresionante, pero carece de sentido de hogar."

El departamento se veía como un muy costoso hogar de un ejecutivo soltero. Me di cuenta que todos pensaron eso cuando les mostré todo. La casa en Woodinville era mucho más hogareña. Creo que mi papá hubiera estado menos preocupado si me hubiera visto viviendo allí.

"Creo que la diferencia de estilos es intencional. Sabe, usted puede ser la única mujer que alguna vez haya sido invitada a la finca. Usted sin duda es la primera mujer que duerme allí."

Me ruboricé, volviendo a recordar que la privacidad era cosa del pasado. Administradores de la casa, choferes, y guarda espaldas se encargaron de eso.

"No quiero parecer entrometida, pero usted se veía preocupada cuando sus invitados se fueron. ¿Todo bien?" Charlotte preguntó amablemente.

Preocupada parecía ser la palabra para describir como me sentía. Desde el almuerzo, estaba preocupada por la incertidumbre nuevamente. "¿Qué pasa si no soy la correcta para esto?"

Charlotte tomó asiento a mi lado. "¿Correcta en qué?"

"Ser la mujer de su vida."

Ella levantó su frente. "¿Por qué dice eso?"

Suspiré. _¿Por dónde comenzar?_ "Es tan difícil acostumbrarse al dinero. El exceso y la extravagancia. No estoy muy segura de manejarlo muy bien."

Charlotte sonrió. "No sé cómo alguien maneja eso. Cuando comencé a trabajar para el señor Masen, usted no tiene idea de lo estresante que era eliminar el polvo de las cosas que sabía que costaban más de lo que tenía. Me la pasaba pensando, si rompo esto, ¡estaré en problemas!"

Una risita se me escapó. "La primera vez que lo atendí en Eclipse, él ordenó una botella de vino que costaba más que mi camión, que en ese momento era lo más caro que poseía. Al llevarla por las escaleras, pensé exactamente la misma cosa."

"La forma en que vive no es normal. La cantidad de dinero que tiene es casi imposible de saber. Creo que lo que a usted la hace perfecta es el hecho de que quiera estar con él a pesar del dinero, no a causa de eso."

Ella era tan buena para ponerme las cosas en perspectiva. Le hablé sobre el almuerzo y el collar. Le expliqué lo herido y enojado que estaba cuando se fue.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Lo pone furioso cada vez que las cosas no salen como las planea."

Suspiré. "Él salió furioso cuando traté de disculparme. Supongo que en su mundo, la gente tiene eventos en los que puede usar collares de millones de dólares muy a menudo. Yo no conocía eso. No tengo idea de cómo es su mundo en realidad. Eso se está volviendo dolorosamente obvio."

Charlotte me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Ambos están aprendiendo. Lo bueno es que tal vez ambos puedan crear un nuevo mundo juntos, que los haga sentirse más cómodos."

"¿Señorita Swan?" La voz de Liam nos sorprendió. Para ser un tipo grande, él podía sorprender a una persona. "El Señor Masen me ha pedido que la lleve al hotel y consiga que se quede allí. ¿Podría mostrarme lo que desea que suba al coche?"

"¿Él no vendrá a casa primero?" estaba preocupada de que él estuviera evitándome, y esa preocupación aumentó con el hecho de que Liam se pusiera en contacto conmigo y no él.

"No señora."

Charlotte me dio una sonrisa amigable antes de que regresara a la habitación para empacar.

La Suite presidencial del Four Seasons casi no se diferenciaba del departamento de Edward. No era tan alto pero tenía una vista maravillosa de la Bahía Elliot y el Puget Sound (_Estrecho de Puget_). La Suite era del tamaño de mi antiguo departamento. Era de diseño contemporáneo, con dos sofás en la sala de estar, un estudio privado, y un comedor. Los colores me recordaban más a la casa de Edward, sin embargo. Terracota y chocolate acentuado con marrón y oro, dominaban la decoración.

Liam me había traído aquí para reunirme con Edward, pero él no se veía por ningún lado. Según la mujer de la recepción, él se había registrado y me había dejado una llave. Todos los intentos para ubicarlo no dieron resultado. Él no contestaba su celular y mis mensajes eran ignorados.

La fiesta comenzaba a las ocho y ya era un poco pasada las siete. Decidí tomar una ducha y prepararme sin él. El baño era una obra maestro en mármol. Había una bañera separada de la ducha. El niño en mi interior pensaba que la televisión integrada en el espejo era muy interesante. Supongo que a la gente millonaria no le gustaba perderse sus programas preferidos mientras se preparaban en el baño. Puse uno de los canales de radio del cable y me metí en la ducha. La ducha era de lujo, pero cuando se tiene el pelo más grueso y largo que el mío, se siente como si tomara varios días eliminar todo el shampoo.

Me sequé con la toalla y me dirigí al vestidor privado de la suite entre el dormitorio y el baño, me sorprendí al encontrar a Edward abotonándose la camisa del esmoquin.

"Hey," dije, sintiéndome cohibida de repente. "No te oí llegar."

"Bien, es casi la hora de la fiesta," respondió con frialdad, dándome la espalda y continuando con su traje.

Por supuesto que este hombre podía guardar rencor. Había pedido disculpas, pero él no perdonaba fácilmente.

"Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, espero que lo sepas. Si esa es tu intención, misión cumplida. Si no lo es, ¿me harías el favor de hablar?"

"No puedo hablar contigo en este momento."

"¿No puedes hablar conmigo? En menos de una hora, se supone que debemos bajar donde voy a ser _presentada_ al público como tu novia. ¿Puede al menos mirarme?"

Edward miró por sobre su hombro. "No puedo hablar contigo o mirarte en este momento porque estás allí, _mojada,_ y sin nada más que una toalla. Eso está tomando cada gota de auto control que poseo para no tomarte y pasar toda la noche haciéndote un montón de cosas sucias."

"Oh," dije en un susurro. Un temblor de emoción me hizo cosquillas en el estómago. "No me di cuenta que había otra opción. Voto por hacer un montón de cosas sucias."

Edward puso el gemelo que estaba tratando de abrochar y dejó escapar una risa sin humor. Me miró, tratando de recuperar su ira. "No pongas a prueba mis propósitos, Isabella."

"Pero yo soy tan buena en eso, sin embargo," contesté, con la esperanza de mantener su humor en lugar de su ira.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Lo eres."

"¿En serio el CEO de la empresa necesita estar en la fiesta de lanzamiento? Quiero decir, no puedes nombrar a algún vicepresidente de marketing como anfitrión?"

Edward se volvió completamente, por lo que quedó frente a mí. "Ven aquí y deja sacar esa toalla."

Esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Tal vez podríamos saltarnos la fiesta, y olvidar todo el desastre del collar, y disfrutar de nuestro fin de semana en completa privacidad. Preferiblemente desnuda.

Caminé hacia él, tirando de una esquina de la toalla y abriéndola de par en par para dejar todo a la vista. La dejé caer en el suelo antes de pararme frente a él. Su pulgar pasó por mi labio inferior, causando que ambos participáramos de la anticipación. Podía sentir el calor en el fondo de mi vientre. Pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de mi mandíbula, hasta el hueco de mi cuello. Tragué saliva cuando ese dedo pasó entre mis senos, girando alrededor de uno, y luego al otro. Un maldito dedo. Él estaba tratando de matarme. Mi piel fresca por la ducha comenzaba a sentir fuego. Mi respiración era inestable y un suave gemido escapó de mis labios cuando sus dedos rozaron mis pezones.

"No debería haberte dado el collar frente a todo el mundo. Debí haber esperado hasta que estuviéramos aquí. Solos," susurró la última palabra, acercándose y poniendo sus labios sobre mi sonrojada mejilla.

Exhalé de alivio. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y no conmigo. Ojalá, pueda perdonarse y se centre en las cosas sucias.

"El collar es más que hermoso. Tengo que mejorar mi forma de aceptar los regalos pequeños y grandes."

Todos sus dedos pasaron por mi costado y se sujetaron en mis caderas. "No has tenido problema en aceptar algunos de mis grandes regalos." Acercó mi cuerpo desnudo con el suyo aún con ropa. Podía sentir mi gran regalo favorito contra mi estómago.

Mis manos se posaron en su cuello. "Te amo. Me encantó el almuerzo sorpresa de cumpleaños." Le di un beso en la boca. Sus labios tan suaves y cálidos. Me devolvió el beso hasta que su sonrisa se hizo demasiado grande. Se alejó un poco.

"Realmente eres una pésima mentirosa." Una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro. Me besó una vez más antes de soltarme y dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Hey," me quejé. "Me prometiste muchas cosas sucias."

Tomó una bata del Four Seasons desde una percha y la puso a mi alrededor. "No he prometido nada. Desafortunadamente, la fiesta del piso de abajo no puede tener de anfitrión al VP de marketing (_Vicepresidente de marketing_). Él no es tan encantador como yo, y he oído que se emborracha terriblemente cuando hay bebidas gratis." Ató el cinturón de la bata a mi alrededor, cubriéndome. "Arréglate." Me dio un beso en la nariz y tomó el otro gemelo que estaba sobre la pequeña cómoda.

"Pero...nosotros...tú dijiste...tú comenzaste...yo quería..." escupí sin sentido.

_Maldito._

* * *

><p>Cuando fui a Neiman Marcus, me dije que no miraría los precios de los vestidos. Quería que Chelsea escogiera lo que ella pensaba que me quedaría bien, la única petición que hice fue que sea de color azul. A Edward le encantaba como me veía con azul. Esa palabra se reservaba para muy pocas cosas, era necesaria para el vestido. El vestido terminó siendo de Dior en color azul marino. Tenía un corpiño acanalado, falda estilo lápiz, y un escote en V, logrando que fuera una buena opción para el collar que Edward compró. No era demasiado formal pero si para un evento de gala. Cualquier vestido que costara dos mil dólares era apropiado para un evento de gala. Está bien, traté de no mirar la etiqueta del precio, pero la tentación fue demasiado grande.<p>

Preparé mi maquillaje y peinado, dejando mi cabello suelto y usando un poco más de sombra y delineador de ojos de lo habitual. Fui hacia la sala para que Edward me ayudase con el cierre. Estaba al teléfono, paseándose por la sala. Algo andaba mal.

"¿Cómo es que algo así ocurrió? Tienes treinta minutos para encontrarlo o estás despedido. ¿Estamos claros?" terminó su llamada y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"¿Quién está perdido?"

Edward no había notado que estaba allí con él. Puso el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se frotó la frente.

"El hombre que debía mantener un ojo sobre James parece que no ha podido encontrarlo."

Tragué nerviosamente. Esta no era una noche en que no se sepa donde el Señor Hunter pasaba su tarde.

"Bien, tenemos mucha seguridad aquí. No puedo imaginar que pueda ser capaz de arruinar tu fiesta."

Edward no se veía tan seguro. "Tienes que estar conmigo o con Liam durante toda la noche. ¿Entiendes?"

Asentí.

"_En todo momento_, Isabella. Si necesitas ocupar el baño, necesitas que Liam te escolte hasta allí. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Lo tengo." Me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano, dándole un apretón para tranquilizarlo. "¿Puedes subirme el cierre?" me di la vuelta y aparté mi cabello.

"Te ves absolutamente perfecta, por cierto." Subió el cierre y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros. Colocando un pequeño beso en mi cuello, sus manos bajaron a mis brazos. "Estás tan hermosa. Amo este color en ti, pero ya sabes eso, ¿lo sabes?"

Luché contra una sonrisa. "Puede ser…"

"No tienes que usar el collar si te hace sentir incómoda. Estoy seguro que la chica de Neiman Marcus te dio accesorios adecuados."

Giré para quedar frente a él. "Voy a usar el collar que me compraste. No hay nada más que quiera usar."

Me miró con duda pero no me desafió. Me abrazó y luego me giró hasta quedar de espaldas a él, acomodando mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Le ayudé a sostener el collar para que el uniera los extremos. Toqué el gran diamante, fascinada por su perfección. Nunca había visto un diamante real de ese tamaño. Todos los invitados sabían que estaría esta noche. Este collar sería visto. Yo no era simplemente su dulce compañera. Él me había denominado de una forma distinta, especial. Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a todo esto después de todo.

"Listo," dijo. Pude sentir el peso del collar cuando él lo soltó.

Me giré para quedar frente a él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mis zapatos añadieron un par de pulgadas a mi estatura lo que hizo una gran diferencia. En lugar de mirar a su cuello, estaba con los ojos al nivel de sus labios.

"Te amo," susurré.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y dejó caer su frente sobre la mía. Él quería decirlo. Él quería decirlo demasiado. Esas dos palabras lo tenían ahogado, atrapadas en su garganta, muriendo por salir.

"Gracias," dijo en cambio.

Respiré hondo y solté el aire. "Vamos a hacer toda esa presentación y celebrar lo que has hecho para estar aquí y luego pasaremos el resto del fin de semana explorando esas cosas sucias a las que hiciste referencia anteriormente."

Sonrió hacia mí. "La anticipación por esas cosas sucias va a ser lo que me haga pasar esta noche, créeme."

Podía esperar por las palabras. Él las iba a decir algún día. Edward necesitaba sentirse seguro para decirlas. Los acontecimientos de esta noche no lo tenían muy seguro.

* * *

><p>"¡Y entonces fue cuando le dije que la flexibilidad cuantitativa es un mito! ¡Si tú crees que tienes el préstamo de dinero del maldito sistema federal de reserva y bancos para comprar activos que impulsen la economía, te estás engañando! Ese es un plan creado por el pánico y el miedo, simple y escueto."<p>

Ojalá supiera lo que el hombre de pie delante de mí decía, pero la economía nunca fue mi fuerte. Al parecer Edward tuvo una mejor comprensión del tema, ya que él asentía y agregaba los mmmhmm en los lugares correctos.

Habíamos caminado alrededor de la habitación con rapidez. Edward, como siempre, no tuvo reparos en cortar a alguien a mitad de la frase para pasar a la siguiente persona que competía por su atención. Había sido presentada a un centenar de personas, cuyos nombres nunca podría recordar. Conocí a presidentes de bancos, CEOs y otros ejecutivos de alto rango de varios minoristas de internet y empresas, como también Vicepresidentes y ejecutivos de Masen Corporation. Conocí a gente adinerada y altamente poderosa; lo que estaba comenzando a hacer girar mi cabeza.

Nos habíamos detenido a hablar con Alice, Jasper, Esme, y Carlisle por un par de minutos pero tuvimos que seguir moviéndonos. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellos, pero la mano de Edward sujetaba con fuerza la mía durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado aquí. Él tenía una copa en la mano y me sujetaba con la otra, solo me soltaba el tiempo suficiente para saludar con la mano.

"A veces pienso que debería darle un mejor uso a mi sentido para los negocios. Tal vez debería estar en la política. Dirigir un país no debe ser más difícil que llevar una compañía multimillonaria," Edward dijo, ganándose la risa del hombre, un especialista financiero de Masen Corp.

"Cuando tengas edad suficiente para ser presidente, tendrás mi voto, Masen."

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano nuevamente como despedida, mientras yo asentía y me despedía con una sonrisa. A veces olvidaba lo joven que era Edward en realidad. Era difícil creer que él era demasiado joven para hacer algo. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó de inmediato al bar.

"¿Quieres otra copa de vino?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Creo que voy a esperar hasta tener algo de comida en el estómago."

Había varias mesas con buffet alrededor de la habitación con hors d'oeuvres (c_omida para picotear- canapé, nachos, Caviar_). Había unas cuantas mesas donde sentarse alrededor de ellas, pero la mayoría de los invitados estaban de pie. Edward iba a hacer un pequeño discurso; luego iba a salir una banda, así algunas personas podrían bailar si querían.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?" su voz estaba mezclada con preocupación.

Me encogí de hombros. Quería tomar asiento. Quería parar de sonreír por algunos minutos. Quería tomar un descanso de estar bajo el microscopio. Los hombres que Edward me había presentado me daban algunas miradas pero luego volvían su atención sobre él. Las mujeres eran las que no podían apartar su mirada sobre mí. Ya sea las que estaban asociadas con Edward en los negocios o la esposa de alguno de ellos, todos ellos no podían dejar de analizarme, tratando de averiguar por qué Edward Masen estaba con alguien como yo. Ninguno de ellos pudo resistirse a mirar el diamante que colgaba de mi cuello.

Me apretó la mano. "Si quieres comer, podemos comer. Solo tengo que hablar con un par de personas más antes de pronunciar mi discurso."

"¿Te importaría si voy con tu familia? ¿Tomar un pequeño descanso?"

"Has sido como un soldado." Me besó en la sien. Su sonrisa iluminó su ya iluminado rostro. "Podemos tener un descanso."

"Edward Masen, si no te conociera mejor, creería que en realidad estás disfrutando de esta noche." Una de las mujeres que conocía del grupo que acompañó a Edward en Eclipse se plantó delante de nosotros.

Mucho para un descanso.

"Denali pudo haberse puesto en marcha más tarde de lo previsto pero parece que será muy rentable. Las ganancias siempre me hacen feliz."

"Bien, afortunadamente Irina no me dejó como mentirosa. Me alegra que no me dejaras ir, así que puedo redimirme." Ella lanzó un vistazo a nuestras manos unidas, a mi rostro, y luego hacia el diamante. Ella tuvo que reconocerme como yo lo había hecho. La había atendido un par de veces.

"Tanya, recuerdas a Isabella. Isabella, ella es Tanya Fisher. Ella es una de las que dirigen el programa Denali."

Estiré mi mano, la que sacudió a regañadientes. Ella me miraba fijamente, tratando de buscar un defecto.

"Lo siento, ¿nos hemos visto antes?"

"Solía trabajar en Eclipse, el restaurante."

Su bombilla se encendió. "La camarera," dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Ella es profesora," Edward dijo casi a la defensiva. "Isabella es profesora de inglés en una escuela privada de la ciudad." Soltó mi mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Su gesto posesivo no pasó desapercibido. "Bien, un buen cambio de ritmo para ti, estoy segura."

No estaba segura si le hablaba a Edward o a mí. Lo único que sabía es que ella no me gustaba así como tampoco su recto e increíble cabello rubio fresa.

"Si, bueno, estábamos yendo a reunirnos con mi familia y obtener algo de comida. Disfruta del resto de la noche," Edward dijo, empujándome hacia delante con su mano en mi espalda baja.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados.

"Por favor dime que nunca-"

"No duermo con los empleados, Isabella; eso es un mal negocio," dijo con firmeza en mi oído, respondiendo a mi pregunta antes de poder acabarla.

"Iba a decir, nunca cantaste el himno nacional en un partido de los Mariners, pero estoy feliz de saber que el sexo con los empleados está ausente."

La frente de Edward se frunció, y luego se rió negando con la cabeza. "Eres tan extraña a veces, ¿sabes eso?"

"Te gusta cuando soy rara. Admítelo."

"Me gustas todo el tiempo. Me gustas más que nadie." Besó nuevamente mi cabeza.

_Más que nadie._ Me gustó como sonaba eso.

Nos unimos a Alice y Jasper luego de coger un poco de comida. Edward se sentó con nosotros durante unos diez minutos antes de que alguien se le acercara y lo alejara. Por suerte, se fue sin mí. Ser presentada al público me abrió el apetito. Tan pronto como Edward se fue, Liam llegó, quedándose junto a la mesa. No lo había visto en toda la noche, pero debe haber estado observándome.

Esme y Carlisle se sentaron con nosotros, y Alec se detuvo a saludar. No fue tan malo estar cerca de las personas que conocía. Traté de imaginarme asistiendo a eventos como este con Edward en el futuro, eventos que podrían no incluir a su familia. Eso podría ser más difícil de aceptar.

Antes de que Edward volviera a la mesa, tuvo que dar su discurso. Él estaba tan listo y con tanto encanto frente a la multitud. Todos lo respetaban; eso estaba claro. La música comenzó, y muchas personas se pusieron de pie para bailar, incluyendo a Carlisle y Esme.

"Quería preguntarte antes, pero le pregunté a Rosalie si quería salir conmigo la próxima semana a cenar y bailar. Esperamos que pudieras venir con nosotras." La invitación de Alice no me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Tú y Rosalie?"

"Quiero que me agrade." Acercándose a mí, ella murmuró, "Ella parece no gustarle a mucha gente."

Gran verdad. Rosalie ni siquiera me agradaba.

"Necesito hablar con Edward sobre eso. Puede que tengamos que tener..." indiqué con mi cabeza a mi extraordinario guardia personal.

Jasper escuchó eso. "Divertida noche de chicas con Bella y la bestia."

Alice rodó sus ojos hacia él. "Sabes, mi hermano solo está velando por ella. James Hunter es peligroso." Desde el gran Te Amo de la semana pasada, Alice era totalmente Team Edward otra vez.

"Estoy seguro que él es peligroso, pero es peligroso para Bella solo porque ella está con _él_. Sin Edward, ningún peligro. Se ve como una obviedad para mí," Jasper argumentó.

"Pensé que habíamos acordado permanecer lejos de eso," ella dijo.

"No es justo; tu amistad es un incentivo para ella para quedarse con él."

"Sería su amiga incluso si no fuese la cita de mi hermano, pero ella es la cita de mi hermano, ¡Y vamos a permanecer fuera de esto!"

"¿Qué si ella es mala para él? ¿No tratarías de mantenerlo a salvo de ella?"

"¡Él no es malo para ella!"

"No estoy de acuerdo, y una semana atrás, habrías estado en desacuerdo, también. Es ridículo que porque él te diga que te ama de repente todo está perdonado y olvidado. El amor no hace que todo esté bien, Al."

Me puse de pie y me aparté de la mesa, necesitando alejarme de sus argumentos. Yo había discutido antes con Jasper sobre eso; no tenía la necesidad de escucharlos discutir por eso. Era terrible que mi relación con Edward estuviera teniendo un efecto negativo sobre nuestros seres queridos.

Ya había tenido mucho de esta fiesta. Quería irme. Me di cuenta de que podría irme en el momento que quisiera. Teníamos una habitación esperando por nosotros. Edward entendería. No podía verlo mientras trataba de mirar alrededor del salón de baile. Me imaginé que Liam de alguna forma podría decirle a Tyler y Tyler podría decirle a Edward. Esta noche los guardias de seguridad estaban con auriculares. Parece que teníamos una seguridad más sofisticada.

"¿Puedes decirle a Tyler que le diga a Edward que subiremos?"

Liam asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en su muñeca como los chicos del servicio secreto de las películas. Él me siguió al salir del salón y por el vestíbulo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso sobre la mesa.

"Mierda, olvidé mi bolso. ¿Puedes corer y traerlo por mí? ¿Por favor?"

Liam no se veía feliz, no es que siempre se viera feliz. Siempre se veía serio, incluso más serio que Tyler. Al menos había visto sonreír a Tyler una vez.

"No estoy autorizado para dejarla sola, Señorita Swan. Podemos ir a buscarlo juntos."

Suspiré. No había forma de escapar si regresaba. "Vamos. Mira, estaré allí, esperando por el ascensor. Incluso podría ir hasta el décimo piso y esperar por ti fuera de mi habitación. Estoy bastante segura de que nada me va a ocurrir de aquí hasta la habitación. Yo creo que Edward estaba preocupado de que arruinen la fiesta, pero no ha pasado. Por favor. Por favoooor." Estaba gimiendo odiosamente, sabía eso.

"Tengo mis órdenes, Señorita Swan."

"Si vuelvo allí, Alice y Jasper me rogarán porque me quede. Si me voy, vas a poder relajarte porque voy a estar encerrada en mi cuarto. ¿Prefieres relajarte o estar de guardia toda la noche? Esperaré aquí. Vamos."

Parecía estar influenciado por mis argumentos. Miró a su alrededor por el vestíbulo. Solo había un puñado de gente vagando alrededor.

"Hay un guardia fuera de la habitación. Tome el ascensor y vaya arriba. Espere con el guardia hasta que llegue allí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. "Si, entiendo. Gracias, Liam. Me dirijo directamente al décimo piso. Lo prometo." Prácticamente reboté hacia los elevadores. Me miró y luego se marchó al salón de baile para recuperar mi bolso.

No veía la hora de quitarme los zapatos. Uno podría pensar que por ochocientos dólares, mis tacones Christian Louboutin deberían ser como caminar por las nubes. Este no era el caso, por supuesto. Ellos hacían doler, al igual que mis tacones Payless de treinta dólares.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Era la única que esperaba y di un paso hacia el interior. Presionando el botón del número diez, me deslicé hacia el fondo y me apoyé en la pared. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward entendiera mi salida como un indicio para unirse a mí. Las cosas sucias estaban esperándolo.

Justo antes que el elevador se cerrase, una mano se deslizó dentro. Se las arregló para no tocar los sensores de las puertas y que se cierren detrás de él. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por no prestar atención y mantener las puertas para él cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

"Isabella, que coincidencia."

Nunca hubo nada accidental en cualquiera de nuestros encuentros. Los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron. Me trasladé lo más lejos que pude en el pequeño espacio. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que tuve que alejarme de los botones que podían acortar significativamente este viaje.

"Si me haces daño, él te matará," le advertí, sabiendo que eso exactamente es lo que haría Edward.

James sonrió. "No quiero hacerte daño, Isabella. Quiero _salvarte_. Necesito salvarte de él. No pude salvar a Bree, pero te salvaré."

"Edward no le hizo nada a Bree excepto mostrarle algo mejor en la cama de lo que tú podías."

James inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido de que supiera algo de Bree o tal vez porque me haya atrevido a molestarlo. "Edward compartió parte de su secreto, ¿huh? No podría decir que te mostró su mejor momento. Creo que él pagó mejor. Veo que te está pagando muy bien." Dio un paso hacia mí y tomó mi collar. "Es muy bonito. No es algo que consigas en Walmart, ¿ahora lo es?"

Golpeé su mano apartándola. "No me toques."

Me sonrió maliciosamente. "No soy al que le debes temer, Isabella." Su continuo uso de mi nombre me molestó. "Edward es el único tenebroso. Él es el que al final te hará daño; ¿No lo ves? Cuando se canse de ti, cuando lo haga, va a deshacerse de ti. Solo espero que no lo haga de la misma forma que se deshizo de Bree."

El elevador se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron en la décima planta. Huí de James corriendo hacia la Suite presidencial. Esperaba que James me siguiera, para que el guardia que estaba fuera de la habitación le pateara el culo. James no salió, sin embargo. Las puertas se cerraron, y corrí sola hacia la suite.

Edward me iba a matar. Bueno, no en la forma que James insinuaba, pero hablando en sentido figurado, él me iba a matar. Eso si es que Liam no me mataba primero. Doblé en la esquina y vi al guardia de seguridad fuera de la puerta. Me saludó con cautela, probablemente se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí sin Liam.

Antes de poder explicarle lo que ocurrió, oí pasos procedentes del mismo lugar del que había venido. Edward, Liam, y Tyler venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué te dije?" Edward gritó. Tomó mis brazos y me sacudió una vez. "¡Lo prometiste! Lo prometiste, ¡y luego te alejas sin guardia! ¡Tienes tanta jodida suerte que nada te haya ocurrido!"

_Oh mierda._ Él no sabía que algo había ocurrido, y él estaba más loco de lo que jamás lo había visto. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos antes de que supiera que me había herido. Edward pasó de una furia desenfrenada al remordimiento en una fracción de segundo.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento. Siento por gritarte. Por favor no llores."

No lloraba porque me había gritado sino que iba a gritar aún más cuando le dijera lo que ocurrió en el ascensor. Lloraba porque James me había asustado como el infierno en el ascensor y finalmente me estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de lo peligrosa que se podría haber puesto la situación.

Tyler abrió la puerta de la Suite y la mantuvo abierta para que pudiéramos entrar. Él y Liam revisaron todas las habitaciones, a pesar de que todo el tiempo hubo un guardia fuera de la Suite. Sabía que la persona a la que buscaban probablemente aún estaba en el ascensor. Ellos nos dejaron a Edward y a mí solos, y consideré la mejor forma de decirle lo que ocurrió.

"Te pedí solo una cosa esta noche. _¡Una cosa_!" se paseó delante de mí mientras yo permanecía sentada en el sofá.

Solo había una forma de contarle. "Él estaba en el ascensor."

Edward detuvo su andar. Incluso pudo haber dejado de respirar. La sala quedó terriblemente quieta y silenciosa. Edward cogió un jarrón de vidrio con piedras y una orquídea púrpura que estaba sobre la mesa de café y lo arrojó lejos, provocando un horrible sonido cuando todo se rompió. A continuación la mesa de cristal recibió su furia. Las bolas decorativas de madera rodaron por el suelo.

"¡Maldito sea!" sus manos tiraron de su cabello mientras se alejaba de mí. No sabía si estaba huyendo o buscando algo más que destruir. Abrió la puerta. "¡Traigan su maldito culo de mierda aquí, ahora!"

Liam y Tyler siguieron a Edward de vuelta. Él los trajo hacia mí. Yo estaba temblando, y las lágrimas continuaron rodando por mi mejilla.

"¡Cuéntales!" me gritó. "¡Diles!"

Me sequé las mejillas y miré a Tyler. No podía ver a Liam porque probablemente por mi culpa lo iban a despedir esta noche. La culpa era abrumadora.

"James Hunter entró en el elevador conmigo y subió hasta aquí pero no se bajó cuando yo lo hice."

"Mierda," Liam murmuró bajo su aliento.

Miré a Edward, quien había reanudado su paseo. "Él no hizo nada. Dijo que estaba tratando de salvarme. Dijo que no pudo salvar a Bree, pero que podría salvarme. Le dije que yo sabía que tú no le hiciste nada excepto dormir con ella. Él trató de hacer sonar como si tuvieras algo que ver con su muerte y me dijo que mejor rogara para que no te deshagas de mí de la misma forma. No le creí, Edward. No lo hice, lo juro."

"¿Él ya no estaba en el elevador?" Tyler preguntó.

"No, él se metió cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando."

"El vestíbulo estaba libre. No lo vi. Miré hacia ella antes de irme, lo juro," Liam dijo en su propia defensa.

"Él lo hizo. No sé de donde vino James. No te enfades con Liam. Es mi error. Enójate conmigo."

"Oh, ¡Claro que estoy enojado contigo! ¡No te preocupes por eso!" Edward se frotó la frente. "Soy el único que le puede decir a los malditos guardias qué deben hacer. ¡Se supone que Liam me escuchaba solo a mí!"

"No volverá a ocurrir nunca más. Nunca le volveré a pedir que rompa las reglas. Por favor no te enfades con él."

Edward negó con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia los guardias. "Vayan a buscarlo." Con eso, volvimos a quedar solos nuevamente.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Edward se sentó a mi lado.

"Confiaba en ti."

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal sobre mi corazón. Había hecho la única cosa que prometí no hacer. Había corrido hacia la casa en llamas, metafóricamente hablando, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Yo estaba con vida, pero no creo que eso fuera suficiente para Edward.

"No estaba pensando. Nunca pensé que él podría-"

"Para," él ordenó, recostándose en el sofá. Cubrió su rostro, presionando las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos.

"Debería haber escuchado. Cometí un error. Las personas cometen errores."

"¿Él te tocó?"

"No."

"¿Dijo algo más?"

"No realmente. Solo que no debería temerle solo a él e insinuó que estabas tratando de comprarme."

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a desarmar el nudo de su corbata. "Debería despedir a Liam."

No podría vivir conmigo misma si Liam era despedido. "Por favor no. Él realmente no quería hacer lo que le pedí. Le rogué. Mucho. Estoy realmente molesta por eso. Resistirse era inútil."

Vi como la comisura de su boca subió un poco pero rápidamente volvió a su normalidad junto a su ceño fruncido.

"Si algo te hubiera ocurrido..."

"Lo siento tanto. No volveré a molestar a la seguridad nunca más. Lo juro." Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, necesitando que me sostenga, que me perdone.

Sintiendo mi necesidad, me envolvió en sus brazos. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras las lágrimas regresaban. Yo lloraba a pesar de que él me consolaba, yo sabía que aún estaba enojado. Lloraba porque la realidad de nuestra situación estaba más que clara. James era un peligro real para mí. Lloraba porque había estropeado todo. Esas dos pequeñas palabras que esperaba pacientemente que él dijera no serían dichas en un corto plazo.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? Epero que si :D<p>

¿Dos capitulos en una semana? Bien, creo que cada dia me gano un pedacito de cielo XD

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y los MP que me han llegado. Son muy amorosas. Por supuesto, gracias por sus reviews tan lindos, ya saben, el único pago que tiene una escritora o un traductor, son las lindas palabras que dejan las lectoras. Gracias por eso, aumentan las ganas de continuar con esto y hacen más felices mis días con cada alerta de nuevo review en mi bandeja de entrada del mail.

De a poco vamos avanzando con la historia, James Hunter cada vez se pone mas odioso y misterioso...mm veamos que ocurre en el proximo capitulo, espero subirlo pronto.

Lamento las faltas que puedan haber en el capi, pero ya saben, soy un ser humano y hay cosas que se escapan a veces.

Muchos abrazos para todas. Las quiero mucho.

**Marty.**


	17. Chapter 15

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a **troublefollows1017.**_

_**Este fic es M, por lo tanto hay capítulos que contienen lenguaje y escenas no aptos para menores de edad. Este es uno de ellos.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<br>Viernes, Septiembre 24 medio día.

La cafetería de la Universidad de Preparación no era como Eclipse, pero su comida era algo positivo para cualquier almuerzo de escuela que jamás haya probado. Mi cita para almorzar el viernes al medio día había sido cancelada. Veinte minutos antes de que planeara salir de la escuela, Edward me envió un mensaje.

**Mucho que hacer. Tengo que cancelar el almuerzo así puedo participar de la noche de "amistades masculinas".**

Alice tuvo la gran idea de que los chicos - Jasper, Edward, y Emmett – todos debían reunirse mientras las chicas tenían su noche de fiesta. Jasper pensó que era una terrible idea, Edward se quejó en voz alta y amenazó con salir de la ciudad para evitarlo, mientras que Emmett estaba muy emocionado por ir a las propiedades de Edward Masen y salir con un millonario y el hermano de su novia.

La verdad es que, no estaba segura de estar emocionada por pasar la noche con Alice y Rosalie. Me agradaba Alice. Rosalie – no mucho. No ayudaba el que tuviera que llevar a mi guarda espalda. Afortunadamente, aún estaba Liam. Mantuvo su trabajo después de casi perderlo por mi culpa por lo que no le hacía mucha gracia andar conmigo. Él no era muy amable antes de meterme en problemas. Ahora, era frío como el hielo, como en los negocios, y completamente estricto al contrato.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Kim Wyatt, una estudiante de segundo año en mi clase del segundo período, asomó su cabeza por mi puerta. "¿Está ocupada?"

"Solo comía mi sandwich de pavo. Ven entra."

Kim era una niña callada, pero era inteligente y una escritora excelente por lo que había visto. La primera tarea que le di a los estudiantes fue preguntarles que hablaran de sí mismos en un millón de palabras o menos. Por suerte, nadie escribió cerca de un millón de palabras y solo un pequeño dolor de culo inteligente lo escribió en tres – _Yo soy yo_. Él tuvo una C-. Kim escribió un ensayo emotivo lo que le valió una sólida A. Ella estaba en la Universidad de Preparación por una beca. Ella no pertenecía al mismo barrio que la mayoría de los chicos. Ella vivía con su mamá y hermano menor, trabajaba después de la escuela empacando comestibles, y quería ser escritora algún día. Me agradaba Kim. Quería ayudarla a lograr lo que quería ser.

Cuando ella llegó a mi lado, me di cuenta de que había estado llorando.

"¿Todo bien?"

Kim agachó la cabeza y secó uno de sus ojos. "No quiero estar en la cafetería en este momento."

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba cerca de mi escritorio

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel marrón arrugada. Después de dejar su almuerzo sobre el escritorio, desenvolvió su sándwich y le dio un mordisco. Comimos en silencio un momento.

"¿Sabe quién es Phoebe Sanders?"

Mentalmente hice un recorrido de mis clases. "No está en ninguna de mis clases. No la conozco."

"Bueno, ella es una perra."

Mis cejas se alzaron ante sus palabras.

"Lo siento, Phoebe Sanders es malvada, déspota, completamente una humana despreciable, quien no tiene respeto por nadie más que por sí misma."

"Esa es una descripción que enorgullece a tu maestra de inglés," hice una broma antes de tomar en serio sus palabras. "¿Ella te hizo o dijo algo que deba saber?"

"Nada de lo que no haya dicho o hecho un millón de veces."

"Tal vez podríamos hablar con el director."

Kim rodó sus ojos. "Usted es nueva aquí, Señorita Swan, pero vamos. ¿Cuando alguien ha estado del lado del matón?"

"Él podría ayudar," insistí encogiéndome de hombros. Ni siquiera sonaba convincente para mí.

"¿En serio?" preguntó escéptica inclinando su cabeza. "Creo que simplemente le daría una meada al matón. Y cuando el agresor es una de las chicas más populares, estás pidiendo que el noventa por ciento de los estudiantes se unan a ella para excluirte. Creo que voy a pasar."

Por mucho que quería diferir con ella en lo que dijo, sabía que ella realmente no era mala.

"Lo siento."

Ella me miró con curiosidad. "¿No me va a decir que no es cierto que estudiantes tan correctos de la Universidad de Preparación sean capaces de hacer eso? ¿Dónde está mi sol y arco iris?" (_refiriéndose a cuando acabaran las cosas malas y saldrá el sol en su vida, luego de la lluvia sale el sol y el arco iris dando nuevas esperanzas de tiempos mejores_)

Reí. "Cariño, matones hay en todos lados. Ellos usualmente suelen ser muy poderosos, también. Me gustaría poder decirte que todo irá mejor cuando crezcas."

Mi noche con Rosalie era un buen ejemplo de tratar con adultos matones. Trabajar con Jane the Pain era otro.

"¿Usted tiene que enfrentarse a matones?"

"Puede que _yo_ sea el matón." Le guiñé un ojo.

Ella casi se atragantó con su botella de agua. "Si, claro. Usted emite totalmente ese aire intimidador, Señorita Swan."

"Okay, bien. Soy amable. Debo admitirlo. No me avergüenzo por ser amable. Lo soy, aunque, debo tratar con personas que pueden llegar a ser… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usaste hace poco?"

"¿Una perra?"

"Esa es una."

Kim rió. "Genial, así que no hay alivio en el futuro, huh?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No todas las personas del mundo son buenas, cariño. Eso es un hecho. La clave es recordar que pueden hacer daño si les dejas. También he aprendido que por lo general hay buenos y malos en el mundo. Algunos solo están estancados en un terrible círculo que los tiene rotos y en una especie de soledad. A veces necesitan tener a alguien frente a ellos que les haga saber que no pueden pasar por encima de los demás."

Ahora estaba pensando en un matón muy diferente. Un matón rico y guapo, quien estaba aprendiendo a aceptar su lado más amable y gentil.

"Phoebe Sanders no quiere ver a nadie más que solo a mí. Todos los chicos la aman, y todas las chicas excepto yo quieren ser como ella."

"Esa no siempre es una posición deseable. Créeme. Esas personas a veces son las más solitarias."

Kim lanzó el resto de su almuerzo a mi basurero con un poco más de fuerza. "¿Está tratando que me sienta mal por ella? Porque no lo voy a hacer. Ella es mala."

"No, no, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. No tienes que sentirte mal por ella. Solo no asumas que la hierba siempre es verde. Recuerda que en la vida nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera lo es Phoebe Sanders. Tu vida incluso puede ser mejor, teniendo en cuenta que no sientes la necesidad de ser cruel con las otras personas como ella lo es."

Kim se hundió en su asiento, contemplando lo que dije. Se veía satisfecha con mi visión cuando la campana sonó.

Ella tomó su mochila. "Pensé que usted había venido solo hasta el medio día. Yo solo iba a esconderme aquí," ella admitió.

Le sonreí. "Usualmente lo hago. Mi cita para almorzar fue cancelada."

Ella sonrió de vuelta. "Estoy contenta. Usted es muy buena, Señorita Swan. Tenga un buen fin de semana."

"Tú, también, Kim."

Ella se fue, corriendo hacia su próxima clase. Decidí que estaba contenta, también. No que no quiera ver a Edward, pero estaba feliz de poder lograr que alguien se sintiera mejor el día de hoy.

Edward, mi ex matón, estaba teniendo una mala semana, y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera le haría sentirse mejor. Estaba estresado por James y aún con un poco de rencor por mi exceso de confianza al subir ese elevador. Cuando Edward estaba dañado y triste, todos a su alrededor estaban destinados a ser víctimas de su matonería.

Terminé de clasificar algunos papeles y escribir mis lecciones para la semana siguiente. Era casi el final de la jornada escolar cuando acabé con todo. Le envié un mensaje a Liam diciendo que estaría en un minuto afuera y que quería parar en la tienda de comestibles de camino a casa. Me envió un mensaje de vuelta inmediatamente.

**Las órdenes son que vaya directo a casa. Nada de paradas.**

Esa era la manera que tenía Edward de controlar todo lo que hacía. No se atrevió a decirme directamente que no tenía permitido ir a alguna parte. Le dijo a Liam, y luego Liam me informó donde podía ir y donde no. Desde que le prometí no interferir más con la seguridad, me quedé sin nada que alegar. Íbamos a tener una conversación sobre esto antes de que me sintiera tentada a romper mi promesa.

Llamé a Edward desde el carro rumbo a casa.

"Estoy muy ocupado, Isabella."

_Odiaba_ cuando contestaba el móvil de esa forma.

"Quiero detenerme en el supermercado. ¿Puedes por favor decirle a Liam que eso está bien?"

"Cuando llegues a casa, le dirás a Char lo que necesitas, y ella lo conseguirá."

"Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué debo enviarla si yo estoy en la calle? Liam puede venir a la tienda conmigo y seguirme. Solo tomará cinco minutos."

"No."

"¿No?" él debía estar bromeando.

"Debo irme. Debería estar en casa a las seis y media."

"Edward-" comencé, pero colgó. Él era completamente indignante. _Matón._ Estaba siendo un completo matón.(_Bella se refiere a Edward como matón por obligarla a hacer lo que él quiere, nada que ver con los matones que golpean y hacen cosas muy malas_)

Liam estaba estacionado junto a mi coche, esperando y listo para cualquier cosa. Me acerqué a su puerta y le indiqué que bajara su ventana.

"Acabo de hablar con Edward. Dijo que estaba bien si nos deteníamos en la tienda. Seré rápida, lo prometo." Pensé que esto no era burlarme de la seguridad si Liam estaba todo el tiempo a mi lado.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Acabo de hablar con él," dije con sinceridad.

"Si él me envió un mensaje, usted puede ir. Si no, nos vamos a casa." Liam sacó su móvil y comprobó sus mensajes. No le iba a llegar ningún mensaje.

"Me dijo que estaba muy ocupado. Apenas tuvo tiempo para hablar conmigo. Estoy segura que no tiene tiempo de enviar un mensaje de texto para detenernos por cinco minutos en la tienda."

"Señorita Swan, ¿Me veo como si fuera nuevo en este trabajo? Ignoré la orden del Señor Masen una vez. Eso no volverá a ocurrir. Nunca."

_Maldito._

Me subí a mi coche y fui directo a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Venganza.<em> Eso era en lo único que podía pensar que me hiciera sentir mejor. El problema era que, no tenía mucho poder para realizar una buena venganza. Podría, sin embargo, hacer algunas pequeñas cosas que sabía se meterían en la piel de Edward y no rompería ninguna de las normas de seguridad.

El pequeño vestido que llevaba puesto no había visto la luz del sol desde la Universidad. Era corto, tenía un escote, y se vería fabuloso con mis nuevos zapatos Christian Louboutin. Ojos delineados, un lápiz labial más oscuro a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y mi pelo torcido hacia arriba dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Pasé junto a la puerta de su oficina que estaba abierta. Edward había ido allí directamente después de saludarme brevemente cuando llegó a casa. Él estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien sobre su apretada agenda y que no tenía tiempo para dos sesiones, quizás qué significaba. Me detuve un segundo, colocando una mano en la puerta y ajustándome innecesariamente mi zapato. No comprobé si él me había visto, pero no fue necesario hacerlo.

"Te llamo de vuelta," le dijo a la persona en el teléfono cuando puse mi pie en el suelo y me alejé. "Absolutamente no, ¡Isabella! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Le sonreí y continué avanzando hacia la cocina donde Charlotte estaba ocupada haciendo la comida para los chicos.

"Wow, se ve hermosa," ella dijo, colocando queso mozzarella en las pizas hechas a mano. Jasper no iba a ser capaz de quejarse esta noche por la comida.

Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, Edward llegó como un bólido.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"¿Tomándote el pelo sobre qué?" pregunté, haciéndome la tonta y apoyándome en el mostrador.

"No vas a ir con eso puesto. De ninguna forma."

"Lo siento, pero voy a ir con lo que se me dé la gana. Puedes ser capaz de impedir que me detenga en la tienda después del trabajo, pero no me dirás lo que puedo y no puedo usar."

Echó su pelo hacia atrás con la mano. Podía verlo tratando de encontrar la forma de cuestionar lo que había dicho.

"Le diré a Liam que no puedes ir," declaró con confianza. Fue su respuesta para esta discusión.

"Excelente idea. O tal vez deberías encerrarme en una torre o encadenarme a la cama. Oh, ya sé, deberías comprarme esos collares de perro que van con esas correas invisibles, y luego, cuando me aleje demasiado ¡reciba una descarga eléctrica!" mi voz se elevaba con cada ridícula sugerencia.

Me di cuenta que Charlotte se alejó de la zona de guerra, dejándonos solos en esto.

"¡Tal vez debería hacer eso! ¡Al menos así podría confiar en que no harás nada estúpido!"

"¿Estúpido?" mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. "Cometí un error, Edward. Uno. Debí haber permanecido con Liam. Entiendo eso. Me disculpé por eso. No voy a cometer ese error otra vez. Eso no significa que debas tratarme como a un niño."

"Solo tomó un momento, Isabella. Un momento para que él tuviera sus manos sobre ti. Ahora, vas vestida así, ¿quieres llamar la atención? ¿Olvidas que vas al mismo club donde fuiste asaltada la última vez?"

Esta semana me enteré que Edward era el dueño del club al que Jasper y María me llevaron hace algunos meses. No sabía que Edward era dueño de un club, pero aparentemente, era dueño de varios lugares de Seattle y en todo el país. Restaurantes, clubes nocturnos, bares, incluso de un hotel/casino en las Vegas. También me enteré que solo me permitía salir con Alice si nos dirigíamos hacia su club, Le Venin.

"Tengo un guarda espalda. Nadie se me podrá acercar, estoy segura. Liam sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra ahora."

Edward se frotó la frente. "Le pagan para mantenerte a salvo. Si tienes problema con eso, lo siento."

"No tengo problema con eso. ¡Tengo problema contigo! ¡El problema que tengo es que trates de controlar cada cosa!"

"¡Ah, finalmente!" levantó las manos al aire y luego apuntó hacia la parte delante de la casa. "Bien, tú sabes dónde está la puerta. Cada vez que quieras marcharte, ¡vas directo hacia allí! Estoy seguro que Jasper te dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y hará una fiesta o alguna mierda de esas."

La verdad había salido. Me estaba probando. Él estaba esperando que rompiera todas mis promesas y corriera. Su confianza en mí, en nosotros, había sido sacudida severamente. Me acerqué a él y cogí la solapa de su chaqueta. Me tomé un minuto, así podía hablar calmadamente. Una pelea no era la solución para nuestros problemas.

"No te voy a dejar. ¿Quieres que te deje?"

Pasó el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Podría hacer que me dejes si quisiera." Su tono era una mezcla de tristeza y obstinación.

Suspiré por su incapacidad para creer que estaríamos bien. "¿Quieres?"

"No," respondió en un susurro. Su cabeza cayó en señal de derrota.

Moví mis manos hacia su rostro. "No te voy a dejar. Si quieres deshacerte de mí, vas a tener que abandonarme. Deja de tratar de alejarme, porque no voy a retroceder. ¿Entiendes eso?"

"Dices eso, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Creerlo es otra historia," admitió.

"No puedes asustarme para que me vaya. Estoy aquí. Te amo." Lo besé con firmeza como para sellar las palabras. Él me devolvió el beso, sosteniéndome cerca de él. El beso se hizo más profundo, y sus manos se fueron bajo la falda de mi vestido.

"¿No sería mejor si cancelaras y te quedas en casa esta noche, solos tú y yo?" besó bajo mi oreja y el lado de mi cuello.

Eso sonaba como una muy buena idea. Solo pude aceptar con un murmullo. La mano de Edward salió de debajo de mi falda y se abrió camino por la parte delantera hasta ahuecar uno de mis senos. Dejé que mis manos vagaran sin pudor, también. Solté su cinturón y logré desabrochar el botón al tiempo que lo besaba en la línea de su mandíbula. Abrí el cierre y deslicé mis manos hacia el interior de su pantalón. Edward estaba siempre listo para mí. Eso me hacía sentir la mujer más sexy del mundo; me hacía poderosa, atrevida. Pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior antes de besarlo una vez más.

"Te amo" murmuré contra sus labios. Ninguno de los que trabajaba para Edward entraría a la cocina cuando pensaban que estábamos discutiendo. Definitivamente tenía tiempo para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por no tener que salir con Rosalie. Lo empujé a la despensa y luego tire de él hacia el interior. La despensa de Edward era del tamaño de la cocina de mi padre. Me puse de rodillas. Tiré de sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta dejarlo completamente libre.

"Mierda," susurró mientras me apoderaba de él y pasaba la lengua por la punta de su pene. Se quejó en voz alta y hundió los dedos en mi pelo cuando lo tomé con mi boca. Era difícil para él no empujar con sus caderas y empujar aún más profundo de lo que ya estaba. Por lo general a él le gustaba controlar el ritmo de todo lo que hacíamos, pero esta noche me dejó hacerlo a mí manera.

Quedarse en casa y tener mucho sexo caliente era más atractivo que cualquier cosa que Alice y Rosalie tenían preparado para mí. Lo saqué de mi boca y pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud, mirándolo en todo momento sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco.

"Eres tan malditamente caliente. ¿Sabes eso?" él gruñó. Él me había hecho así. Me hacía sentir caliente y sucia, pero en el buen sentido. Lo envolví nuevamente con mis labios, y un minuto más tarde se corrió con fuerza.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Me incliné sobre el mostrador, escupiendo en el fregador. No me importaba lo que la gente dijera en las novelas románticas, esto nunca sabría como un delicioso néctar dulce o un delicioso malvavisco. Era espeso y salado y se me pegaba en la boca incluso hasta pensé en vomitar. Me giré para lavarme las manos y la boca. Edward se arregló la camisa y cerró la cremallera de su pantalón.

"Probablemente la causa para aliviar el estrés es la liberación, pero nadie lo quita mejor que tú. Creo que eres la única terapia que necesito." Caminó hacia el mostrador y se puso detrás de mí mientras me secaba las manos. Sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en un lado de mi cuello, enviando un hormigueo por mi espalda.

"¿Tú llamas a tu hermana o lo hago yo?" pregunté mientras sus manos se agarraban a mis caderas.

"Mi hermana no aceptaría otra excusa que la muerte para cancelarla."

Me giré para enfrentarlo. "Pero tú fuiste el que dijo que cancelara. Pensé que íbamos a cancelar. Pensé que subiríamos las escaleras, y me ibas a sacar de este vestido."

Edward inhaló y exhaló por su nariz. Arqueó las cejas y sonrió. "Nada me gustaría más que sacarte este vestido, aún si cancelamos o no."

Me alejé de él. "¿No vamos a cancelar?"

Negó con su cabeza.

"¿Por qué decirme no es tan malditamente fácil pero decirle no a Alice es como pedirle que camine sobre el agua?"

Me tomó de la mano mientras me llevaba a su lado nuevamente. La sonrisa había desaparecido, y sus ojos estaban bajo la sombra de la tristeza la que sentí con solo mirarlo.

"Sabiendo lo que ella ha tenido que soportar me hace imposible negarle algo. Rezo todos los días por ser capaz de protegerla de hacerla sufrir alguna vez un segundo de este tipo de dolor, físico o emocional."

Con esas palabras, mi corazón se apretó y tuve que convencerme que la noche de chicas se llevaría a cabo. Corrí hacia arriba para arreglar el estúpido maquillaje, pero iba a ir con el vestido le gustara o no.

* * *

><p>"¿Vamos a entrar?" Rosalie preguntó cuando el portero nos hizo entrar sin tener que hacer la fila.<p>

"Este club es de Edward," expliqué.

"Dios, podría acostumbrarme a esto. Nuestro propio chofer que nos lleve a todas partes, estar en el VIP del Le Venin, ¿podremos tener bebidas gratis, también?"

Me encogí de hombros. No sabía eso de tener bebidas gratis. La última vez que estuve aquí, Edward pagó por su bebida y por la mía.

"Deberíamos pagar por nuestras bebidas," Alice dijo mientras nos guiaba por el club.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "¿De qué sirve que seas su hermana si no obtienes ventaja de ello?"

"Nunca he sacado ventaja de mi hermano," Alice le respondió de vuelta. "Ya hay bastantes sanguijuelas por allí."

Por eso la amaba. Edward era tan afortunado al tener una hermana que no viera que puede conseguir todo gratis gracias a él. Él financiaba la fundación de caridad pero nada más que eso. Ella nunca le pidió nada remotamente egoísta. Ella fácilmente podría no trabajar. Edward cuidaría de ella si se lo pidiera. Ella podría ser una chica de la alta sociedad, viajando, pasando en fiestas, disfrutando. En su lugar Alice pasaba su tiempo cuidando de los demás. Utilizar a su hermano jamás había pasado por su mente. Sabía que eso significaba mucho para él. Me preguntaba si ella sabía que él le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Ella probablemente se sentiría mal con él porque Edward sentía pena por ella. Ella no era de esos que quisieran la simpatía de alguien.

Edward tenía suerte de que Rosalie no fuese su hermana. Esta noche, ella estaba excesivamente molesta por la forma de Alice. Pobre Alice que trataba de llevarse difícilmente bien con ella, pero sería más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Rosalie fue una molestia durante la cena. Fuimos a Purple en Woodinville. Pensaba que había sido grandioso. La comida era buena, el servicio increíble, y el ambiente muy bueno. Rosalie no hacía más que criticar. Ella pensaba que el diseño del menú no era impresionante. Ella denominó la comida poco inspiradora. Ella atacaba a la camarera y y quería dejar menos del diez por ciento de propina. Alice estaba mortificada. Desde que dejé de ser una camarera, yo era generosa con mis propinas. Sabía lo duro que era serlo. Pensé que Rosalie sería más comprensiva. Por qué imaginé que Rosalie lo sería, no estaba segura.

Rosalie también se había fijado en las quemaduras de Alice. Me di cuenta de que su mirada estuvo fija en ellas varias veces durante la cena. Cuando Alice se acercó a la barra para pedir algunos tragos, Rosalie aprovechó nuestro tiempo a solas.

"Así que, ¿qué le ocurrió? ¿ella nació de esa forma?"

"¿Nacer de esa forma?"

"Por favor, debes de haber notado que la piel de su brazo y cuello están hechas un lío," dijo. "¿qué ocurrió?"

"Oh mi-" estaba horrorizada por lo que no sabía que decir. "¿No hablas con tu hermano en absoluto? Ella se quemó en un incendio cuando era pequeña. Un incendio que mató a su madre, así que podrías no tocar el tema."

"Oh." Rosalie se veía humillada por primera vez en la noche.

"Ella está tratando intensamente de llevarse bien contigo. Ella ama a tu hermano y realmente en muy buena para él. Estoy segura que él apreciaría que fueras más agradable con ella."

Ella parecía ofendida. "He sido buena con ella."

"Ella planeó toda esta salida, y todo lo que has hecho es hundirla. La cena estuvo genial, y tú has actuado toda desdeñosa. Si no puedes ser agradable por el bien de tu hermano, tal vez puedas ser buena por tu propio bien porque si no puedes actuar como si lo estuvieras pasando bien, estoy segura que puedo convencer a Edward para que almuerce los viernes en otro lugar."

Rosalie cruzó las piernas y se recostó en su asiento. "Wow, tus habilidades para el chantaje han mejorado significativamente."

"No quiero chantajearte," dije con un suspiro. "Quiero que hagas sentir a tu hermano orgulloso. Jasper no te pide muchas cosas. Llevarse bien con Alice no es pedir mucho."

"No tengo ningún problema con ella. No sabía que estaba siendo pesada. La cena estuvo bien. Solo estaba mostrándole una o dos cosas sobre los negocios."

"Fuiste una perra," dije claramente. Kim estaría orgullosa.

Las cejas de Rosalie se levantaron. "Ya estoy clara. Y, de paso, sé que Jasper la quiere. Él la ama. Él podría no haberla dejado estar cerca de mí si no la quisiera."

Ambas sonreímos ante la idea de un Jasper real y verdaderamente enamorado. Si había una cosa que Rosalie y yo teníamos en común, era nuestro afecto hacia Jasper.

Alice regresó junto a una camarera que traía unos cosmos. Brindamos y bebimos. Rosalie hizo algunos comentarios positivos. Las dos comenzaron a hablar de Jasper. Rosalie le contaba algunas historias divertidas sobre él cuando era más joven y yo estaba segura que él le daría las gracias por eso más tarde. Al menos ella lo estaba intentando.

Liam estaba de pie cerca de mí, desde que el club comenzara a llenarse y no pudiera observarme desde la distancia como en el restaurante. Tenía miedo de ir a cualquier lugar por mi cuenta porque entonces ella sabría que él estaba allí especialmente por mí. Ahora mismo, Rosalie pensaba que él era nuestro chofer asignado. Bailar iba a ser un problema. Iba a tener que ir con una excusa. Liam _no_ bajaría a la pista de baile conmigo.

Cuando sonó una canción que a Alice le gustaba, por supuesto, ella trató de llevarnos hacia la pista. La convencí de que debería quedarme y mantener nuestra mesa. Rosalie iba a decir algo de que Liam lo hiciera, pero Alice me llamó hacia un lado. Que nos fuéramos y dejáramos solo a mi guarda espalda. Saqué mi teléfono, pensando en enviarle un mensaje a Edward para ver si estaba siendo amable con Jasper y viceversa. Me sorprendí al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**No tienes idea lo que me provoca el verte sentada sola desde aquí.**

Me di la vuelta en mi asiento, buscándolo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera sentada sola cuando él estaba aquí? El club estaba tan lleno. Me puse de pie, causando que Liam se alarmara.

"Creo que Edward está aquí," grité por encima de la música hacia él.

Liam asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el bar. Allí estaban Edward y Tyler.

La parte de mí que estaba locamente enamorada de él quería correr hacia allí y colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi parte independiente quería saber por qué demonios estaba echando a perder la noche de chicas que se negó a que cancelara. Vio el mensaje que le envié de vuelta.

**Ningún chico permitido en esta fiesta. Vamos a casa.**

Le vi sonreír y mover la cabeza.

_**Soy dueño de este lugar. Estoy aquí en calidad de profesional. No me interrumpas mientras trabajo.**_

Él era tan idiota.

**¿Dónde están Jasper y Emmett? ¿Saben que los abandonaste para venir a espiarme?**

Levanté una ceja hacia él luego de pulsar enviar. Aún sonreía hacia mí.

_**Vine a hacer mucho más que espiarte.**_

Él también tenía una forma de encenderme a través de una pantalla usando pocas palabras. No podía esperar para saber qué otras cosas había venido a hacer. No iba a hacerle saber eso, por supuesto.

**Ya tuviste tu oportunidad para hacerme varias cosas. Escogiste hacer feliz a tu hermana. ¿Dónde están J y Em?**

Su ceño fruncido reemplazó a su sonrisa.

_**¿No quieres saber qué cosas quiero hacerte aquí?**_

Su decepción era evidente. Este era su juego, y yo no estaba jugando de la manera en la que él quería. Negó con la cabeza, y respondió a mi última pregunta.

_**Ellos no tienen el auto control que parecían tener.**_

Señaló la pista de baile. Miré alrededor del sudoroso, grupo de gente bailando. Allí estaban Alice y Rosalie meneándose con nada menos que Jasper y Emmett. Nuestra noche de chicas finalmente había acabado. Por lo menos, le hice pasar a mi novio un duro momento para poder venir. Parecía que ellas los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Cogí mi trago de la mesa y me dirigí hacia Edward.

"¿Cómo es que no estás bailando? Tenía ganas de noquear a un perdedor que flirteaba excesivamente sin tener ni siquiera una oportunidad en el infierno de pasar un minuto contigo," dijo después de que lo besé. Como si él pudiera arriesgarse a herir sus hermosas manos de CEO por golpear a alguien. Eso era para Tyler.

Rodé mis ojos. "Liam podría asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie para noquear."

Edward tomó mi mejilla con su mano y me besó una vez más. Besarlo era casi lo que más me gustaba hacer. Tomó mi mano y tiró de mi hacia la multitud. Pensé que tal vez nos íbamos a ir así podríamos hacer más cosas que un beso y ojalá llegar a mi parte favorita, pero me llevó a una puerta que estaba escondida en la escalera.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté mientras caminábamos por las escaleras.

"Al salón VIP. _Mi _salón VIP."

Entramos a una habitación oscura. Había velas encendidas sobre pequeñas mesas redondas puestas alrededor de la habitación. No había sillas, solo dos banquetas cubiertas con tela azul. Una de las paredes de la habitación era de vidrio e iba desde el techo hasta el suelo y daba hacia el club.

"Wow, se puede ver todo el lugar desde aquí," dije, moviéndome hacia el vidrio.

"Puedes verlos. Ellos no pueden verte. Es espejo." Edward se movió detrás de mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me gustaba como el calor de su cuerpo me hacía sentir segura y confortada. Se retiró y se acercó a un pequeño bar. Lo seguí y dejé mis cosas sobre el mostrador.

"¿Puedo prepararle algo, señorita Swan?"

"Si bebo algo más, voy a caer antes de llegar a casa. No habrá diversión en eso," respondí coquetamente. Había tomado tres vasos de vino durante la cena y dos cosmos desde que habíamos llegado al club. Ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol.

"Agua," dijo, poniendo el contenido de la botella de Evian (_agua mineral_) en un vaso para mí. Llenó un vaso con un whisky que se veía caro. Él era como un hombre mayor. A veces me lo imaginaba sentado en su oficina bebiendo whisky y fumando una pipa. Él actuaba tan pocas veces como alguien de su edad.

"Baila para mí," dijo con su tono demandante.

"No," dije con una sonrisa. Estaba bebida pero no borracha para hacer _eso_. Él no iba a tener un baile privado aquí.

"Vamos. Sabes que eres la mujer más sexy. Quiero verte bailar." Se sentó en una de las banquetas y me miró.

"Siga soñando, señor Masen. Ya le he realizado una performance hoy." Una mamada en la cocina era lo más caliente que había hecho esta noche.

Volví hacia la pared de vidrio con mi vaso y miré hacia Alice y Jasper. Aún estaban allí con Rosalie y Emmett, bailando. Edward se puso detrás de mí. Dio un suave beso en mi cuello.

"Siempre tan complicada."

Se me escapó una silenciosa sonrisa. "No darte lo que quieres a tu manera no me hace difícil. Eso me hace..."

"Apropiada para mí," dijo, terminando mi oración y haciéndome sonreír. "Aquí es donde estaba cuando te vi en tu primera visita aquí."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, volviendo mi cabeza para mirarlo.

"Te vi sentada en la mesa de allá." Señaló el lugar donde Jasper y yo nos sentamos a hablar por casualidad de él. "Tú y Jasper estaban hablando. Pensaba que era tu novio por la forma en que le sonreías. Él te hizo reír, y recuerdo que me sentí completamente celoso."

"¿Celoso? No te gustaba mucho en ese entonces. ¿Lo has olvidado?" ese fue el mismo día en que me dejó la propina de centavos. Él había tenido su venganza contra la camarera que lo molestó la semana anterior.

"Recuerdo que me gustabas más de lo que debería." Sus manos comenzaron a moverse desde mis brazos hasta mis hombros. Él estaba comenzando a hacer que mi corazón se acelerara.

"No me gustabas nada en ese entonces," afirmé mientras me besaba en el cuello y sus manos comenzaban a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido.

"Eres una terrible mentirosa. Te gustaba un poco. Al menos estabas intrigada."

Comenzó a bajar la cremallera, besando mi espalda desnuda. Tendría que haberle dicho que se detuviera, pero era tan impotente frente a su necesidad de mí.

"Me tenías intrigada," admití.

"Luego, esa otra mujer se acercó y se llevó a Jasper. Pensé que tal vez estaba equivocado; tal vez no era tu novio. Estabas sentada tan sola, y yo estaba enojado con él por dejarte sola pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado."

Deslizó el vestido por mis hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Estaba frente a la ventana con nada más que mi sujetador negro y las bragas de encaje. Mi respiración era ligeramente irregular, y sentía un hormigueo por toda mi piel.

"Espero no hayas mentido sobre que todas esas personas de allí abajo no pueden verme," dije mientras me besaba el hombro y luego su lengua recorría mi cuello.

"Créeme; Nadie puede verte." Sabía que no mentía. Edward no compartía.

Sus manos extendidas sobre mi estómago y sus dedos deslizándose hacia la parte superior de mi braga. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

"¿Y cuando bajaste y me salvaste de ese imbécil?" pregunté cuando sus manos se metieron dentro de mi braga.

Él no respondió mi pregunta. En cambio sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre mi centro. "Amo estar contigo de esta forma. Amo ponerte húmeda."

Ahí estaban esas dos palabras. Dos veces. Él amaba estar conmigo. Amaba encenderme. Tenía que amarme. ¿Por qué no podía solo decirlo?

"Ese cabrón que puso sus manos sobre ti tuvo suerte que no dejara a Tyler hacerle algo más que romperle la nariz."

"No recuerdo que Tyler estuviera en el club." Mi voz se quebró al final cuando deslizó un dedo en mi interior.

"Lo dejé aquí. Mi plan era que vengas aquí conmigo. Iba a follarte. Pensé que si te follaba, sería capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza."

Sacó su dedo de mi interior y luego metió dos. Me incliné hacia adelante, poniendo mis sudorosas manos sobre el vidrio. Nadie más que él podía hacerme sentir de esta manera. Me hacía rendirme a todos sus caprichos. Me hacía desearlo todo el tiempo.

"Jamás podría sacarte de mi cabeza," murmuró en mi oído. Sacó sus dedos y se apartó.

Mis piernas temblaban. Presioné mi frente sobre el vidrio, mirando hacia abajo a toda la gente. Tal vez sería porque estaba atrapada en una nube de lujuria, pero de repente todo el club parecía estar emitiendo un ambiente intensamente sexual. Todos estaban demasiado cerca. La gente se tocaba con sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo. Una pareja estaba en una esquina. El hombre tenía una mano en el culo de la chica mientras ella se frotaba contra él en la pista de baile. Oí el sonido de un envoltorio de un condón rompiéndose y el sonido de su móvil. Sabiamente hizo caso omiso de la llamada.

Traté de hacerme la tímida. "Yo no debería haber tenido relaciones sexuales contigo esa noche. Realmente no te conocía, y lo que sabía de ti no me agradaba mucho."

Edward se puso detrás de mí. Bajó mi braga y la deslizó hasta abajo. Ahora, por supuesto, tendría relaciones sexuales con él cuando y donde él quisiera. Ahora, no podría detenerme a mi misma. La música envió fuertes vibraciones a través del cristal, a través de mi mano, a través de mi cuerpo completo.

"Probablemente no, me has llevado completamente a la locura." Empujó mis piernas con sus rodillas. "Me haces _sentir_ tantas cosas, cosas que no quisiera ponerles un nombre."

Me tiró hacia él mientras empujaba en mi interior desde atrás. Una de sus manos me sostuvo, mientras que la otra presionaba en el cristal junto a la mía.

"Ahh," gemí. Él sabía cómo tratar mi cuerpo. Él sabía cómo hacerme desearlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Se movió hacia dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

"Podría follarte todos los días por siempre, y nunca sería suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. Necesito follarte demasiado." Puso su mano sobre la mía y enredó nuestros dedos. "Nunca he necesitado tanto a alguien como te quiero a ti. Todo el tiempo. Cada minuto de cada día. Siempre eres tú. _Siempre_ serás tú," declaró apasionadamente.

Amor, obsesión, lujuria, deseo. Él estaba sintiendo todas esas cosas. Él estaba sintiendo todas esas cosas hacia mí. No podía negar que eso se sentía muy bien. Esos sentimientos eran abrumadores sobre todo en este momento. Miré hacia las personas bailando, sacudiéndose, frotándose unos contra otros. Brazos en el aire, algunos envueltos alrededor del cuello de sus parejas. Caderas moviéndose, balanceándose, girando. Manos sobre cuerpos, labios con labios. Deseo, lujuria, obsesión, amor.

Grité cuando la ola de placer me alcanzó. Pegándole al vidrio con mi palma, me preocupaba de que se pudiera romper o llamar la atención. La música estaba tan alta que nadie me iba a escuchar. El vidrio era demasiado grueso para romperse con la mano. Esto solo hizo que Edward respondiera ante mi liberación. Gimió cuando se vino y lanzó unas maldiciones demasiado rápido.

"No tengo ningún maldito control cuando se trata de ti. Esa es la historia de mi vida ahora. Ningún maldito control," se quejó. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, besando mi cuello y hombro.

Levanté la cabeza del cristal y me apoyé en él. Respiraba muy fuerte y mis piernas parecían de goma. Estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera aquí, esperándome. Giré mi cabeza y lo besé en la mejilla.

"Te amo," dije sin aliento.

Me besó con dulzura y luego se alejó. Volvió a arreglarse y a quedar como antes mientras me inclinaba una vez más hacia el cristal. Volví a mirar a la multitud de debajo de nosotros. Traté de encontrar a Alice y Jasper. Busqué y busqué. No fue a Alice y Jasper a quien vi. No fue a Rosalie o Emmett.

"James."

"¿Que?" Edward gruñó.

James estaba de pie junto al bar, buscando a alguien, buscándome, estaba segura. Señalé donde él estaba de pie.

"Él está aquí. ¿Por qué está aquí?" retrocedí, el miedo súbitamente vino hacia mí.

Edward tomó su móvil y maldijo en voz baja mientras leía algo. Se fue hacia la puerta. Recogí el vestido del suelo, gritando para que me diera un minuto. Se detuvo y pasó de arriba a abajo, las manos por su pelo.

"No salgas de aquí. ¿Entiendes?" dijo con dureza como si yo planeara desobedecer.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Es hora de que él y yo tengamos una conversación."

Subí mi ropa interior y sacudí la cabeza. "No. Que Tyler lo saque."

"Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. Te vas a quedar aquí." Avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" corrí hacia él y pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. "Te amo. Por favor no dejes que te provoque para pelear."

"No salgas de la habitación." Me dio un duro beso y apartó mis manos de su cuerpo. Él y Tyler bajaron las escaleras mientras le gritaba a Liam que me protegiera con su vida.

Volví a la ventana y vi a James caminar, revisando todo el lugar para encontrarme. Por fin vi a Alice y Jasper. Alice estaba viendo su móvil. Edward y Tyler llegaron abajo, y pude ver a Edward escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil. Ellos se dirigieron hacia James. Alice fue donde Rosalie y Emmett, y ellos dejaron su mesa. Pasaron a través de la pista de baile, haciendo su camino hasta acá. Edward debió de haber hablado con Alice para que subieran. Tyler y Edward ya estaban detrás de James. Mi corazón estaba corriendo, pero no pude apartar la mirada.

Edward tocó el hombro de James. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, nada que pareciera ser acalorado. Edward se giró, y con Tyler detrás de él, condujeron a James a una esquina. Tyler intimidaba a las personas que estaba sentadas. Edward y James se sentaron mientas Tyler montaba guardia. Edward tenía su rostro hacia mi vista. Podía ver que estaba diciendo algo sabiendo que de seguro no era muy agradable.

"¡VIP propio, baby!" la voz de Emmett llegó en toda su potencia.

"Wow, esto es increíble," Rosalie comentó, llegando detrás de él.

Me di cuenta que no había subido la cremallera de mi vestido por lo que intenté subirlo al momento. Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos inmediatamente. Ella estuvo a mi lado en un instante.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" mis manos temblaban demasiado tratando de subir la cremallera. Alice me ayudó, sin hacer alguna pregunta.

Jasper se acercó. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Me giré hacia la ventana y lo señalé discutiendo con James.

"¿Podemos conseguir lo que queramos de la barra?" Rosalie preguntó.

"Puedes sacar," Alice respondió. "Esta vez todo es de mi hermano." Ella se fue junto a ellos en el bar. Si había una cosa en la que Alice era buena, era distrayendo a las personas. Jasper se quedó a mi lado. Su mano estaba sobre mi espalda, frotando en círculos tratando de consolarme.

Emmett y Rosalie prepararon sus bebidas e hicieron las nuestras. Tomé un trago, mientras terminaba de ver lo que ocurría allí abajo.

"Nada ocurrirá en un bar repleto de gente," Jasper murmuró en mi oído. Él estaba tratando de calmarme. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que había necesitado su incondicional apoyo. Me apoyé en él, agradeciendo su presencia después de tantas semanas sin tenerlo.

"Bella, creo que estoy enamorado de tu novio. Lo dijo como un hombre completamente seguro de su heterosexualidad, de paso. No puedo creer que sea dueño de este lugar. No podría dejar mi casa si fuera como esto, ¡pero este club es genial!"

No quería ignorar a Emmett, pero estaba tratando de leer los labios de Edward. No tenía sentido eso sí ya que no tenía idea como leer los labios. Observé su lenguaje corporal, traté de averiguar cuán cabreado lo tenía James. Parecía tranquilo, pero sabía que no lo estaba. Él clavó un dedo en la mesa delante de él, obviamente dejando en claro algo, quizás una amenaza.

"¡Vamos a bailar, Bella!" Emmett dijo, tirando de mi brazo. Su entusiasmo no podía ser peor.

"Baila conmigo, Em," Alice dijo, ayudándome una vez más.

James se puso de pie cuando miré hacia abajo al club. Tyler lo estaba escoltando hacia la salida. Edward esperó hasta que James se fuera para volver arriba. Fui hacia la puerta para abrirla. Liam bloqueó la salida.

"Edward viene," dije, empujándolo.

"Por favor vuelva hacia la habitación, señorita Swan."

"Él viene. Quiero hablar con él."

Empujar a Liam era como tratar de mover una pared de ladrillo. "Por favor regrese a la habitación, señorita Swan," repitió.

Dejé de empujar y traté de ver por encima de él. Finalmente, Edward apareció.

"¿Puedo salir?" le pregunté, sintiéndome completamente frustrada por mi incapacidad para hacer lo que quisiera.

"Está bien, Liam."

Inmediatamente, Liam se hizo a un lado, y corrí hacia Edward. Lo abracé, y él me abrazó de vuelta.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto aquí? Prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, te contaré todo." Él no estaba tratando de evitarme. Él estaba pensando en cómo se vería todo esto ante los demás.

Tratamos de actuar con normalidad y disfrutar el resto de la noche con nuestro nuevo pequeño grupo de amigos. Después de media hora de pretender estar disfrutando, Edward anunció que era momento de que él y yo nos marcháramos. No discutí. Abracé a Alice y Jasper y me despedí de Rosalie y Emmett.

Tyler había vuelto cuando Edward abrió la puerta. Él y Liam nos siguieron a nuestro coche. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, estaba lista para hablar.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Edward se frotó los ojos. "¿Podemos esperar hasta llegar a casa? Solo quiero disfrutar de la tranquilidad un par de minutos"

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Presionarlo no me iba a llevar a ningún lado. Fuimos hasta casa en silencio. El viaje parecía interminable. Una vez que llegamos a casa, Edward me llevó escaleras arriba. Entró al cuarto de baño para desvestirse y preparase para dormir. Hice lo mismo, sintiéndome agotada por todos los sucesos del día. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Así era mi vida con Edward. Constantemente en un viaje en montaña rusa. Él me llevaba hacia lo más alto pero también a lo más bajo, me emocionaba un minuto y al siguiente me asustaba sin previo aviso.

Me lavé la cara y dejé el vestido colgado en la percha. Me puse algo para dormir. Edward y yo nos pusimos uno al lado del otro mientras nos cepillábamos los dientes. Era muy extraña la manera en que nuestras vidas podían ser normales pero la verdad es que nuestra vida era todo menos eso. Edward llevaba su pantalón de pijama y nada más. Estaba descalzo y sin camisa. Todo un espectáculo para la vista, en realidad. Su piel aún estaba bronceada desde nuestro viaje a Fiji. Su suave y dura piel, con las líneas de su cuerpo esculpidas. Era una criatura tan hermosa. Siempre hermoso por el exterior. Mucho más complicado en el interior.

Se rió en voz baja mientras se limpiaba la boca.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mi boca llena de espuma de la pasta de diente.

"A veces no puedo imaginar cómo llegué hasta aquí."

Escupí y enjuagué mi boca. "¿Dónde _sería_ estar aquí?"

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia él. "Aquí es contigo." Puso algunos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?"

"¿Por mí?"

"Por ti." Me besó suavemente en los labios. "Estaba tan bien estando solo. Me convencí a mi mismo que yo había escogido eso. La verdad es que nadie me quería pero realmente tú me quieres, sin embargo."

Mi Edward dañado estaba de vuelta. No podía dejar de preguntar lo que James le había dicho. Su inseguridad era evidente en su rostro.

"Nunca estarás solo nuevamente. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?" me apreté contra él, deseando poder fundirme en él.

"Espero que sí."

"¿Qué te dijo James?" pregunté, levantando mi cabeza para poder verlo.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Él definitivamente lo que más quiere es verme solo."

"¿Por qué lo dijo?"

"Sigamos en la cama," respondió, tirando de mí hacia el dormitorio.

Bajo las sábanas, Edward me sostuvo, dejándome descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Me dijo que eres demasiado buena para mí," dijo, apretándome un poco más a él. "Le dije que estaba muy consciente de eso."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Es absolutamente cierto. No discutas conmigo."

_Mandón, mandón, mandón._

Levanté mi cabeza y la apoyé en la almohada para poder mirarlo. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

Edward miró hacia el techo. "Dijo que iba a asegurarse que no te tendré a mi lado."

"¿Mencionó cómo va a lograr eso ya que realmente no depende de él?"

"No fue muy específico." Edward pasó sus manos a través de su pelo.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Bueno, traté de sonar convincente cuando le dije que él nunca iba a estar cerca tuyo, pero me recordó que fue bastante fácil llegar a ti la semana pasada."

Apreté mis ojos cerrados, enojada conmigo misma por dejarle tan fácil a James que burlara la seguridad de Edward. Volví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándome. Estábamos nariz con nariz.

"Eso no va a ocurrir otra vez, por supuesto. ¿Le dijiste eso?"

Su mano acarició mi mejilla. "Es mejor que no vuelva a ocurrir."

"Lo prometo," le aseguré.

Me besó con delicadeza. "Si tuviera un-"

"Para," gemí. La cosa esa de los centavos debía ser alejado al igual que los campos minados. "Liam y yo seremos Buenos amigos. Vamos a ser como tú y Tyler."

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida. "Como Tyler y yo. _Tú,_ por otro lado, completamente indigna para Liam."

Sonreí de vuelta. "Bueno, no lo molestaré, pero intimidas como el infierno con él. Él va a hacer lo que tú le digas."

"Él es de los mejores," dijo con severidad. Respiró hondo y continuó acariciando mi mejilla. Amaba cuando él podía ser tan amable. "Emmett pidió ser tu guarda espalda esta noche. Él piensa que es adecuado para este tipo de trabajo, y sabe que Rosalie se está metiendo en problemas al dormir con un empleado. Puedo ver que tú y Emmet son muy buenos amigos."

Algo me decía que ya tenía muchos chicos como mejores amigos para el gusto de Edward.

"Emmett se ve grandote, pero él es muy bueno. Él me dejaría manipularlo. Podrá no gustarme que Liam nunca me escuche, pero sé que mi seguridad es lo que más te importa. Así que es probable que sea mejor tenerlo a él."

Edward parecía aturdido y sacudió la cabeza. "James está equivocado en una cosa. Eres cualquier cosa menos ingenua. Me asombra tu habilidad para ver todo esto tan racionalmente."

"Bueno, uno de nosotros necesita ser racional. Sabemos que no es tu punto fuerte," me burlé, besando su frente.

Edward me empujó y se subió sobre de mí. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío se sentía tan bien. Quería estar cubierta por Edward todo el tiempo, rodeada por su aroma, su calidez. Él me estaba distrayendo o tal vez se distraía a sí mismo.

"Pierdo todo sentido de racionalidad cuando se trata de ti. Me conviertes en un lío emocional." Pasó sus dedos por mi mandíbula. "Esta noche quise pasar por sobre la mesa y estrangularlo. Quería ver como su vida se acababa cuando lo apretara."

_Excitándome y aterrorizándome al mismo tiempo. _Eso era lo que mejor hacía.

Acaricié un lado de su cabeza. Su cabello era tan suave.

"No permitas que alimente las tinieblas en ti. Por favor."

Desvío la mirada por un segundo y luego la clavó en la mía con gran intensidad. Incluso en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, podía ver que sus ojos se transformaban en un jade oscuro.

"Estoy tratando. Es tan complicado."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte. No lo dejes que te aleje de mí." Sabía la verdad; había un chico malo en el interior de Edward. Si él tomaba las riendas, nosotros no sobreviviríamos. Iba a aferrarme al chico bueno con todas mis fuerzas.

"Estoy tratando, Isabella," repitió con sinceridad.

Eso sería todo por ahora. Era todo lo que él podía dar. Por lo menos no estaba haciendo promesas que no estaba seguro de poder mantener. No fue como cuando yo le prometí que todo estaría bien. Debería haber sabido mejor que no debía prometer algo que no estaba bajo mi completo control.

"¿Dijo algo más que debería saber?"

Edward besó mi mejilla y enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. "Él planea ver que yo muera solo."

Lo abracé con fuerza. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo.

"No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto," susurré en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capi, como se han portado tan amables y lindas conmigo, les subí el capi un día antes. Espero haya sido buena sorpresa.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rw. Como saben, no hay nada mejor que leer sus palabras. Alimentan el alma traductora de mi interior y me motiva a traducir mucho mas rápido, gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de escribir algo. Gracias también a esas lectoras silenciosas que pasan por aquí.

Lamento las faltas que puedan haber en el capi, soy un pequeño ser humano que se le pasan algunas cosillas, espero no sea mucho.

De a poco vamos avanzando y conociendo las intenciones de James, espero no logre separar a nuestra complicada pareja X.x ay dios, sobretodo que no sufra nuestro lindo Edward... U.U

Nos leemos la proxima semana! quizas algunos dias antes, veamos como anda mi tiempo!

Besos y abrazos para quienes pasan por aquí. Las quiero mucho.

_**Marty.**_


	18. Chapter 16

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a **troublefollows1017.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<br>Viernes, Octubre 1 medio día

Emmett era un gran tipo. Amaba sus hoyuelos y las bromas tontas. Me hacía reír y siempre estaba de buen humor. Me agradaba mucho. Me gustaba mucho su esfuerzo por trabajar en el equipo de seguridad de Edward. Él se vendía como un tipo fuerte, por supuesto.

"Tengo cinturón negro en Karate. También entreno en MMA (_artes marciales mixtas_). No compito, pero paso allí todo el tiempo. Puedo lastimar a alguien con nada más que mis manos, te lo juro."

"¿A qué gimnasio vas?" Edward preguntó como si en realidad estuviera considerando toda esta tontería.

"Tienes un trabajo, Em. Un trabajo en el que no necesitas dañar a nadie," Interrumpí.

"Hago esas cosas a fin de mes. ¿Crees que quiero ser camarero por el resto de mi vida?"

"Este es un buen trabajo, un trabajo_ seguro_," le recordé.

"Lo seguro está sobre valorado, Bells," dijo lleno de valentía.

Edward se sintió molesto que le hayan ignorado su pregunta. "¿Qué gimnasio?" repitió.

Emmett sonrió, feliz de que Edward estuviera tan interesado. "Ivan en la Octava Avenida."(_Es un estudio de artes marciales mixtas, llamado Ivan Salaverry_).

Edward asintió con la cabeza como si supiera exactamente qué era y dónde estaba. Moví mi cabeza hacia él, haciéndole saber que pensaba que esto no era una muy buena idea.

Emmett puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Nadie se acercaría a Bella teniéndome sobre ella."

Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, causando que retirara su mano rápidamente de mi hombro. Miré al otro lado de la mesa donde Alec, quien, como yo, no podía resistir la sonrisa. Emmett "encima de mí" podría ser interesante.

Emmett retrocedió. "Quiero decir que nadie llegará a estar cerca de ella. Ya sabes, mientras yo esté protegiéndola. No encima de ella. ¿Por qué estaría encima de ella? No voy a tocarla. Lo prometo."

"Voy a pensar en ello mientras nos traes el vino. Tienen un Rusden Shiraz, ¿lo tienen?" Edward preguntó, mirando la lista de vinos.

"Tenemos un par, creo." Emmett trató de mirar por sobre el hombre de Edward.

"Tráeme una botella del más costoso que tengas," Edward ordenó, pasándole el menú a Emmett.

Emmett tomó la carta de vinos y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera pedirle un vaso de agua. Me dolía el estómago, y esto de hablar con Emmett para que trabaje con Edward no estaba ayudando en nada.

"Es una mala idea," me quejé. "Te dije, él es muy bueno. Si lo colocas para protegerme, cada vez me saldré con la mía. Eso no es lo que quieres, estoy segura."

Edward no estuvo feliz con mi razonamiento. "¿Por qué se ve que entiendes claramente cuan importantes es lo que digo, pero tu plan constantemente es desafiarme a la primera oportunidad que se te presenta?"

"Porque soy difícil y obstinada y también independiente." La lista podía seguir y seguir, pero lancé esas tres. "También tiene algo que ver el hecho de que tienes la tendencia a ser dominante y sobre protector."

"Es imposible ser sobre protector. No te puedo proteger lo suficiente," respondió con severidad. "Emmett es enorme y obviamente fuerte. Es astuto y altamente motivado. Él se preocupa por ti, así que él tiene un interés personal. También creo que te das demasiado crédito. Él podría desafiarte más de lo que crees."

"Él es mi amigo. ¿No te importa mi preocupación por todo esto?"

"Tu preocupación es muy dulce pero fuera de lugar. Deberías preocuparte por ti. No por Emmett."

No iba a ganarle a su argumento, así que tiré la toalla. Mi estómago me estaba matando. En la escuela, pensé que solo era hambre. Ahora, estaba segura de no poder comer.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó cuando hice una mueca.

"No sé si pueda comer."

Suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Ni siquiera he contratado al tipo."

"Esto no es sobre Emmett. Me siento enferma; me sentía enferma antes de llegar aquí."

"Te vez un poco pálida," Alec comentó.

Emmett volvió con nuestro vino. Edward ordenó el agua que había querido pedir hace minutos atrás y le pidió un poco de pan, pero el almuerzo fue un fracaso. Tan pronto comí un poco de pan, me hizo encogerme. Apenas pude llegar al cuarto de baño. Tyler se veía realmente preocupado cuando salí.

Edward me llevó a casa. Liam me llevó y se sintió completamente asqueado cuando vomité en el recipiente que Emmett me había pasado para llevar a casa.

Pasé el resto de la tarde acurrucada en el suelo de mármol del baño principal. Charlotte fue un regalo del cielo. Ella trenzó mi cabello, para mantenerlo apartado de mi rostro. Ella se aseguró que bebiera un poco de agua y frotaba mi espalda mientras que yo solo lanzaba bilis en el inodoro.

A las seis, había acabado con todo esto. Me metí en la cama después de enjuagarme la boca por última vez. Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia cada hora. Edward llegó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

"Hey, dulce chica." Empujó algunos mechones sueltos en mi cara y usó el dorso de su mano para comprobar mi temperatura. "Char dijo que no tuviste una tarde muy agradable."

"En absoluto agradable. Es mejor que no trates de entenderlo. Definitivamente deberías replantearte la situación de tu compañero de cuarto."

Sonrió pero no se rió. "Siempre puedo forzarte a que permanezcas aquí mientras yo voy al departamento. O..." levantó un dedo cuando una idea llegó a su mente "...Podría llevarte a la casa de huéspedes. Es tan grande. Ofrece tantas opciones para la cuarentena."

"Ha ha," dije sin humor. Mis párpados estaban demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos.

Edward continuó acariciando mi cabeza. "Lamento que estés enferma. ¿Puedo traerte algo?"

Negué con la cabeza, feliz de que solo estuviera aquí conmigo. No podía dejar de preguntarme si Edward había asumido el cuidado de alguna otra persona que estuviese enferma. Se sentó junto a mí hasta que me quedé dormida nuevamente, pasando una mano por mi pelo y tarareando una tranquila canción.

Los dolores volvieron y me desperté más tarde esa noche. Me di cuenta que era bastante tarde por la profunda oscuridad que había cuando abrí los ojos. Edward estaba profundamente dormido en su lado de la cama. Usualmente cuando dormíamos, a Edward le gustaba dormir pegado a mí con su brazo sobre mi cuerpo y su mano sobre mi pecho. Él era un completo abusador mientras yo dormía. Esta noche, sin embargo, estaba lo más lejos de mí que pudo. Era un poco raro. Tenía que pensar que lo único que él quería era no coger lo que yo tenía. Algo me decía que Edward no le hacía mucha gracia estar enfermo.

Tranquilamente me dirigí al baño y me deshice del contenido de mi estómago, viendo que apenas tenía algo. Me sentí mucho mejor una vez que todo salió. Decidí que era necesario tratar de comer unas galletas o lo que fuese. Entré en la cocina y comencé a registrar en la despensa. Tomé las galletas saladas y comí un par, esperando que no quisieran salir en el corto plazo. Cogí una botella de agua de la nevera y caminé por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Me di cuenta que las luces de la sala de juegos estaban encendidas. Me preguntaba quién podría estar allí ya que Edward se había quedado arriba durmiendo. Cuando me acerqué, pude oír los sonidos de helicópteros y disparos. Alguien estaba jugando video juegos a las dos de la mañana.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Tyler de pie frente a la gran pantalla plana, jugando Call of Duty. Lo conocía porque había visto a Jasper jugándolo más veces de las que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"Pensé que estaba enferma. ¿No debería estar en cama?" preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. No podía entender cómo supo que era yo. Los ojos que tenía detrás de su cabeza parece que eran lo mejor que él tenía. Por eso él era el guarda espaldas de Edward.

"Necesitaba algunas galletas y agua," respondí, entrando aún más en la sala. "¿Qué haces tan tarde? ¿No _deberías_ estar en la cama?"

"El único momento que me pongo a jugar es cuando el jefe está en la cama. Debo aprovechar cuando puedo."

Me senté en el sofá, metiendo las piernas bajo de mí. Le vi jugar un par de minutos.

"Sabes que hay un truco que te da toda la inteligencia."

Tyler giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme. "¿Sabe de un truco para CoD (_call of duty_)?"

"¿Qué? ¿No me veo como el tipo de mujer que sabe de esas cosas?" pregunté como si estuviera ofendida por su pregunta.

Tyler rió. "Aprendí a no juzgar un libro por su portada hace ya mucho tiempo, Señorita Swan."

"¿Te mataría el que me llames Bella? Paso todo los días con chicos que me llaman Señorita Swan, ¿pero en mi propia casa no puedo ser llamada por mi nombre de pila? Charlotte me llama Bella."

"Charlotte se atreve a cruzar líneas con él que yo no puedo," replicó, dándome otra mirada por sobre su hombro.

"¿En serio? ¿Llamarme por mi nombre es cruzar una línea con Edward? Eso es _tan_ ridículo."

"¡Mierda!" Tyler gritó en respuesta a un disparo que recibió en el juego. Él estaba bajo un duro ataque.

"Retirarse," sugerí. "Hay un lanzador de misiles que necesitas recoger pasado ese punto."

"Bien, _Señorita Swan_, usted parece creer que puede hacerlo mejor que un chico que ha estado realmente en la guerra. Aquí." Me entregó el mando.

Me senté y puse mis pies en el suelo. Tomando el mando, comencé a jugar. Me retiré y encontré el arma que había visto a Jasper obtener un millón de veces. Le disparé a algunos chicos malos y completé el desafío. Cuando comenzó a proyectarse el video de etapa superada, le entregué el control a Tyler, quién levantó las manos como si le estuviera pasando algún tipo de residuo tóxico.

"No quiero enfermar con sus gérmenes," dijo con una sonrisa. "Buen trabajo, sin embargo." Cogió otro controlador y lo conectó en la consola.

"Deberías verme con una pistola real," me jacté.

"¿Usted dispara? ¿Pistolas reales?" preguntó con las manos en sus caderas.

Cogí mi botella de agua. "Hombre, ¿Qué pasó con eso de no juzgar al libro por su portada?"

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

"Mi papá es policía y cazador," expliqué. "La primera regla cuando vives en una casa con una pistola es nunca tocar las armas. La segunda regla es saber cómo usar una en caso de emergencia. Él me enseñó a disparar y me llevó a cazar cuando a su parecer tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo. La primera vez que salí con él, le disparé a un macho. Él estaba en un completo estado de shock. Tenía como trece años de edad, creo. Él hizo un gran negocio con todo lo que atrapamos. Acepté las felicitaciones y palmaditas en la espalda de muchas personas, y fingí estar orgullosa. Luego, lloré esa noche. Me imaginé que había una familia de ciervos en el bosque esperando por su padre a que vuelva a casa, pero el papá ciervo no volvería porque yo lo había matado. Creo que papá me escuchó llorar, porque después solo me hacía disparar hacia algunos blancos. Soy bastante buena con un rifle, pero muero con una 45 (_pistola calibre 45, las pequeñas_)."

Tyler me miró con incredulidad. "¿Habla en serio?"

"Apuesto que quieres llamarme Bella ahora, ¿o no?" moví las cejas.

Dejó escapar una estruendosa risa. Estaba segura de nunca haber escuchado reír a Tyler con tanta libertad.

"Definitivamente necesito repensar quién debería tener más miedo."

"Hagamos un trato. Puedes llamarme Señorita Swan cuando Edward esté cerca, pero cuando estés solo conmigo, me llamas Bella."

Tyler entrecerró sus ojos, considerando mi proposición. "Hecho," aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. "_Bella._"

Me sentí como si hubiera ganado la lotería con su concesión. Le vi jugar un momento más. Él tomó mi consejo sobre el juego. Hablamos de su tiempo en el ejército. Ya que él fue quien dijo que había estado en una guerra de verdad, me imaginé que era un tema seguro de profundizar. Tyler estuvo en la Unidad marina expedicionaria número 26, la cual fue una de las primeras fuerzas estadounidenses que entraron a Afganistán después del 9/11. Tyler y su equipo ayudaron en la captura de Camp Rhino (_primera base de EEUU de la tierra establecido en Afganistán_), él dijo que eso fue esencial para que la guerra por tierra comenzara. Ellos se tomaron el aeropuerto mientras construían una instalación para detenciones que tenía casi 500 talibanes y terroristas de Al Qaeda.

Tyler realmente pertenecía a ese mundo. Luchó contra los terroristas y era un tipo de alto rango o algo así. Las cosas que él había visto probablemente me harían estar con pesadillas por el resto de mi vida. Podía ver que Edward confiaba en Tyler con su vida.

"¿Así qué como pasaste de defender al país de terroristas a proteger a un multimillonario?" pregunté, estirando mis piernas sobre el sofá.

"La idea de entrar a la seguridad privada fue de Liam. Ambos estuvimos en Afganistán. Ambos vimos cosas que nos gustaría poder borrar. Mi mama se enfermó." Se encogió de hombros en un intento por restar importancia a sus sentimientos lógicos sobre todo esto. "Este trabajo me da más dinero de lo que podría ganar con el gobierno."

"¿Tu mamá está mejor?"

"Ella vive en Atlanta, cerca de mi hermana. Ella tiene la enfermedad de Alzheimer, por lo que no se mejorará, ¿sabes?" me miró, y yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. "Está en uno de los lugares más bonitos para cuidar personas en el planeta. Esa parte es buena. Nunca le podría haber proporcionado ese lujo si no fuera por el Señor Masen. Él tuvo la ayuda de su tío para encontrarme ese lugar, ofreció pagar para que ella se quede allí, pero no me gustaba la idea de que me diera más de lo que ya me daba. Él me paga más dinero de lo que hago, así que yo usaba el dinero para mantenerla allí. Mi hermana debe lidiar con lo peor. Yo solo debo enviar los cheques."

Tyler y Edward de repente eran tan parecidos. Ambos eran fuertes, hombres muy orgullosos con una debilidad por sus madres. Emociones que les eran difíciles de expresar y dar dinero para sus problemas era lo más fácil de hacer. Incluso tenían hermanas que estaban mejor preparadas para manejar la carga emocional. Me preguntaba si las experiencias en Medio Oriente afectaban a Tyler de la misma manera como los sucesos del pasado afectaban a Edward.

Me sorprendió todo lo que Tyler me habló mientras jugaba. Puede ser porque el juego lo distraía, las paredes se habían caído. Debería tratar de hacer eso con Edward. Black Ops (_nueva versión del juego CoD_) saldría a la venta en un mes más o menos. Podría sentarme, verlo jugar, y aprender todos sus secretos.

"Así que tú y Liam ya se conocían antes de venir a trabajar para Edward. Eso es interesante."

"¿Por qué es interesante?" me lanzó un vistazo, viéndose desconcertado.

"No lo sé. Es interesante saber cosas de ustedes, que tengas alguna especie de relación fuera de tu trabajo con Edward. Cuéntame sobre Liam. Él no es mucho de hablar."

Tyler rió otra vez. " Me comporto como tú."

"Bueno, lo has sido esta noche."

El juego capturó toda su atención y no me respondió de inmediato. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para verme.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó vacilante.

Sonreí por su disposición a contarme cosas. "¿Cuál es su historia?"

"No doy a conocer las historias de los demás. Sé más específica."

"No lo sé. ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo favorito?"

Tyler arrugó su nariz. "¿Por qué querrías saber sobre eso?"

"Porque él me odia. Tal vez si supiera de qué hablarle, le agradaría y me volvería a hablar."

Tyler negó con su cabeza y río entre dientes. "Él no te odia."

"Oh, él me odia. Me doy cuenta cuando alguien me odia."

"Él no te odia. Eres…un desafío."

Eso era tan falso y me frustraba. "¿Cómo que soy un reto? Voy al trabajo, llego a casa."

"Tu compromiso con la seguridad. Ignoras órdenes. Tú-"

"Discúlpame, No _tengo_ órdenes. Nadie me da órdenes, así que no hay órdenes que deba cumplir."

"Exactamente ese es el problema," dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Así que, ¿soy un reto porque Edward no ha llegado a ser mi jefe?"

Tyler suspiró con frustración. "No debería haber dicho que ignoras las órdenes. Debería haber dicho que ignoras las órdenes que le dan a Liam. Trabajamos para el Señor Masen. Si el Señor Masen nos dice que debemos saltar lo único que debemos preguntar es qué tan alto debemos hacerlo. Como guarda espalda del Señor Masen, no tengo problemas. Él me dice que hacer. Yo lo hago. Fácil. Liam es tu guarda espalda. El Señor Masen le dice que hacer. Él trata de hacerlo, pero algunas veces tú no quieres hacer lo que el Señor Masen quiero que tú hagas. Eso, querida, te convierte en un reto."

"¿Mi guarda espalda no debería hacer lo que yo digo?¿No debería ser yo la jefa de _mi_ guardia personal?"

Tal vez ese era mi problema con toda la seguridad en general. Yo no tenía el control. La seguridad debía protegerme donde yo quisiera ir, no que me protejan en los lugares que Edward decidía donde ir.

Tyler levantó las manos. "Esa no es una pregunta que pueda responder. Como dije, trabajamos para el Señor Masen. Debes trabajar en eso con él. Te diré que no le hace ninguna gracia que te subas a un ascensor sin seguridad."

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón. Nunca me iban a dejar pasar eso. "Pienso que si James hubiese hecho algo, no lo hubiese hecho allí en la fiesta. Nunca pensé que solo aparecería para hablarme."

"Tal vez por eso no debe estar a cargo de su propia guardia. Tuvo suerte de que Hunter solo quisiera sembrar semillas."

"¿Sembrar semillas?"

Tyler pausó el juego y se sentó a mi lado. "¿Realmente no ves lo que él trata de hacer?"

Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que James quería ver a Edward morir solo. Eso era.

"Él está tratando de hacer que le tengas miedo al Señor Masen. Quiere que pienses que es lo peor, o que al menos quieras considerarlo como algo muy malo. Mi preocupación es que su próximo paso puede ser algo que realmente ponga en evidencia lo peor del Señor Masen. Todo lo que Hunter ha hecho hasta el momento ha sido que el Señor Masen se sienta fuera de control. Él tiende a hacer que tome…" consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente "…decisiones equivocadas cuando está fuera de control. Me imagino que el plan de Hunter es empujarlo a hacer algo que realmente te espante para alejarte de él."

James estaba provocando el lado oscuro de Edward. Él estaba dejándolo salir, empujándolo fuera. Yo le tenía miedo a su lado oscuro. Yo no podría vivir con ese lado. James Hunter estaba atacando sobre eso.

"¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Cómo puedo detener que Edward pierda el control?"

Tyler acarició su mandíbula con sus grandes nudillos. "No lo sé. No soy experto en relaciones de pareja." Se puso de pie y retomó su juego. Lo íntima de esta conversación parece que fue mucho para él. "Todo lo que sé es que eres un desafío para Liam y aún más para el Señor Masen."

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté, cambiándome de asiento. Si alguien entendía a Edward, probablemente ese era Tyler.

"La mitad del tiempo él no sabe que hacer con usted. Él quiere que seas feliz. Él te quiere segura. Quiere que hagas lo que él dice. Al mismo tiempo, creo que le gusta que no siempre hagas lo que él dice. Esto es realmente muy confuso."

_Eso era una subestimación._

"Edward hace que todo sea confuso," me quejé, presionando los dedos contra mis sienes en un intento por calmar el dolor de cabeza.

"¿Quieres mi honesta opinión?" Tyler dijo mirándome.

"No, miénteme," murmuré.

Me lanzó una mirada. "Ahora, ves que debería decir que cortes esa mierda, pero sé que él es del tipo que le gustan las bocas inteligentes. ¿A mí? No tanto."

"Lo siento. Si, por favor, quiero tu opinión," repliqué sinceramente.

"Tu seguridad es lo más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa. Aún más que tu felicidad. Él preferiría que vivas y enojada a muerta y feliz." Sus palabras enviaron una corriente a través de mi columna. "Si puedes seguir el rumbo de la seguridad que el Señor Masen tiene para ti, creo que ayudarías mucho. Solo el hecho de estar contigo ayuda en muchas cosas. Lo vuelves más ligero de lo que jamás creí posible."

Me alegraba que Tyler pensara que era buena para Edward. El resto de eso, podría pensar sobre eso. Edward y yo definitivamente teníamos que tener una conversación sobre la seguridad. Entre que Liam me odiara y la posibilidad de que Emmett trabajara para nosotros, tenía que pensar en la concesiones que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Era algo que me molestaba, sin embargo.

"¿Crees que James intente matarme si su plan para que me aleje no funciona?"

Tyler me miró con simpatía. "No. no creo que seas su blanco." Me levantó un poco el ánimo pero luego añadió, "Creo que su objetivo siempre ha sido matar al Señor Masen."

Eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Eso me asustaba más que todo. La expresión de mi cara cambió completamente.

"Esa no es tu preocupación, sin embargo. Esa es mi preocupación, y mi trabajo es asegurarme que eso no ocurra. El Señor Hunter nunca pondrá sus manos sobre el Señor Masen. Tienes mi palabra."

Todo esto era más de lo que esperaba descubrir cuando entré a la habitación de juegos y ver quién estaba despierto a estas horas jugando. Estaba exhausta nuevamente y quería volver a la cama. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia Tyler. Envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor por detrás, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

"Gracias, Tyler," dije con mi frente presionada en su enorme espalda.

"Ningún problema, Bella," dijo con amabilidad antes de volver a ser el duro- cara de culo. "Ahora aleja tus gérmenes de mí, por favor." Levantó los brazos al aire, esperando a que lo soltara.

Me fui y le deseé una buena noche. Cuando subí las escaleras, pude escuchar a Edward antes de verlo. La luz brillaba bajo la puerta del baño. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré de rodillas en el inodoro.

"Oh mi cielo, lo siento," dije arrodillándome a su lado.

Estaba sin camisa, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Tomó un poco de papel higiénico y se limpió la boca. Él estaba tan pálido.

"Dile a Charlotte que tiene prohibido hacer pollo florentino nuevamente."

Traté de contener la risa, agradecida de no haber cenado. "Se lo haré saber a primera hora de la mañana. Lo prometo."

"Si te sentiste de esta forma toda la tarde, siento más pena por ti de la que sentía antes."

"Tengo buenas noticias. Solo tienes que hacer esto veinte veces más y te sentirás mucho mejor." Me sentía mucho mejor, solo cansada.

Se recostó en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con las manos. "Genial. Gracias por eso," gruñó.

"Siempre estaré aquí para ayudar."

"No estabas, sin embargo. ¿Dónde estabas? No me gusta despertar solo." Estaba enfermo y aún así se veía tan lindo.

"Bajé para conseguir algunas galletas," comencé.

Edward se puso rígido y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente. Mi propio estómago retumbaba. Tal vez quedarme a cuidarlo era una mala idea.

"No hables de comida."

"Lo siento," dije con simpatía. Yo sabía muy bien por lo que él estaba pasando. "¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"No vuelvas a traer un virus estomacal a nuestra casa otra vez," dijo sin una pizca de humor. Me encantó que dijera nuestra casa. Definitivamente él no era bueno estando enfermo, sin embargo. Estábamos en un fin de semana largo.

"Bueno, tal vez si no siempre estuvieras empujando tu lengua en mi garganta y me dieras un poco de espacio personal, no te habrías pegado mis gérmenes."

Vomitó otra vez. Escupió en el inodoro y se limpió la boca. "Dios, Isabella, por favor no hables sobre empujar lenguas."

Estaba en lo cierto, eso no era algo que quisiera en este momento.

"Creo que me estoy muriendo. Sé que estoy muriendo," gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

Me arrastré a su alrededor y me senté con las piernas frente a mí. Hice que descansara su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, recordando lo reconfortante que fue cuando él lo hizo conmigo.

"No te vas a morir. No dejaré que eso ocurra. Lo prometo." Esas palabras hicieron que mi pecho se apretara. ¿Sabía Edward cuán dedicadas eran las personas que lo mantenían con vida?

"¿Estás diciendo eso porque no quieres sentirte culpable ya que todo será tu culpa?"

Reí por la nariz. "Lo digo porque te amo, imbécil."

"No puedes llamarme imbécil cuando estoy enfermo," dijo, abriendo un ojo para mirarme.

"Bien, te amo, loco."

Cerró su ojo nuevamente. "Me alegro." Se quedó en silencio un momento pero luego añadió, "Aún cuando tu cariño por mí sea el culpable de este dolor insoportable que debo soportar."

Sonreí y moví mi cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Él siempre iba a ser así, un hijo de puta mal humorado. Me sentí como si pudiera controlarlo, sin embargo. Este no era el verdadero lado oscuro. Necesitaba mantener esa parte de él en nuestra vida. Recé esa noche para que pudiera tener éxito.

* * *

><p>Bien, lamento no haber subido el viernes pero me fui unos días fuera de casa, a un asunto político, ya saben, hay que tratar de cambiar el mundo de alguna forma XD<p>

Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, MP y favoritos. El mejor pago para un traductor/ escritor son las lindas palabras que nos dejan.

Espero nos leamos este viernes. Las quiero mucho.

_**Marty.**_


	19. Chapter 17

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la Historia a **troublefollows1017.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Viernes, Octubre 8 medio día

Estaba teniendo un mal día. La maldita de Jane había sido extremadamente perra en la reunión de esta mañana en nuestro Departamento, amargándome el resto del día. Ella había sido tan grosera que casi pensé en ir a hablar con Aro sobre eso. Decidí no hacerlo, sin embargo. Siendo la don nadie a tiempo parcial, no necesitaba que me vieran como si no fuera capaz de resolver las cosas con el jefe de mi departamento. Tenía que hacerlo muy bien este año para tener la esperanza de que me contraten a tiempo completo. Me encantaba la Universidad de Preparación. Los chicos eran increíbles. Aparte de Jane, los profesores eran muy buenos. Ben Cheney era uno de los mejores. Él y yo supervisamos juntos la cafetería dos días a la semana. Le presenté a Ángela de Eclipse, y habían congeniado. Realmente era buena para armar parejas. Tal vez ese era el problema de Jane, ella necesitaba amor.

Llegué a Eclipse para almorzar con Liam siguiéndome. No estábamos muy cerca de ser amigos, pero había seguido el consejo de Tyler y no cuestioné las decisiones de Edward sobre la seguridad de esta semana. Veía que Liam estaba un poco más relajado.

Ángela era solo sonrisas. Ella me llevó hasta el salón sin saber quién sería nuestro mesero, ya que Emmett se había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Me sorprendí cuando entré a la escuela el martes y me encontré a Emmett de pie en la entrada principal. Al parecer fue contratado como guardia de seguridad en la escuela.

Emmett trabajaba para la escuela, pero yo sabía que no debía pensar en cómo logró obtener ese trabajo ya que tuvo que haber sido con un poco de ayuda. Para mí, evidentemente él trabajaba para Edward. No podía entender como lo hacía Edward pero ser un decidido multimillonario probablemente ayudaba a crear puestos de trabajo para el que lo quisiera. Afortunadamente, Emmett estaba pegado en la entrada principal y no fuera de mi salón de clases. Nadie podía saber que él estaba allí para poner un particular ojo sobre mí. Traté de no preocuparme de que Edward sentía que debía tener a alguien en el edificio conmigo todo el tiempo, pero me preocupaba.

Edward y Alec llegaron algunos minutos después que yo. Había un tipo junto a ellos, que no supe reconocer. Él era joven; que apenas parecía ser mayor de edad y vestía de forma casual. Vestido con una camiseta de los Rolling Stones y pantalones negros, tenía una cara de niño que incluso me hacía dudar de que tuviera que afeitarse. Pelo negro, muy negro, sobre su cabeza. Era largo y se veía con grasa, se veía como no-lo-he-lavado-en-muchos-días. Tenía una mochila grande negra colgando de su hombro. Me preguntaba qué hacía con mis dos compañeros ejecutivos en el almuerzo.

Me puse de pie para saludarlos. Edward me besó en la mejilla y Alec me dio un abrazo.

"Isabella, este es Peter Forney. Peter, ella es Isabella," Edward dijo, agitando su mano entre nosotros.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió los brazos como si fuese a abrazarlo. "Isabella Swan, finalmente nos encontramos."

"Tú _no_ la tocarás," Edward dijo con un resoplido, poniéndose entre nosotros.

Peter tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. "¿Qué? Alec le dio un abrazo, ¿pero yo no obtendré nada?"

"¿No te detallamos las reglas esta mañana?" Edward preguntó, moviendo la cabeza.

Mi irritado novio me condujo de vuelta a la mesa y sacó la silla para mí. Estaba tan confundida, que mi rostro debió haber mostrado mi confusión.

"Peter es un... empleado _especial_," Edward explicó. "Tenemos que revisar algunas cosas contigo."

"Aw, Masen, creo que eres especial, también."

Peter se sentó junto a mí luego de haber puesto sus cosas en la silla que estaba junto a él. Nunca había oído hablar de un empleado de Edward de esa forma. Peter ciertamente era especial. Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia él en advertencia, pero Peter solo sonrió y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de su bolsa. Él tenía un pequeño computador y un móvil.

"Peter está a cargo de obtenerme la información que necesito. Él también es lo que yo llamaría mi chico IT (_Information Technology- obtener información a través de la tecnología_)," Edward continuó explicando.

Peter pasó su brazo por la parte de atrás de mi silla. "Básicamente, tu chico me paga mucho dinero por hacer cosas que él realmente antes hacía de forma legendaria pero que ahora no puede hacer porque no se fía de los demás."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron de confusión. "¿_Mi chico_ es legendario?" Eso era algo bueno.

"¡Masen es una leyenda total! Edward Masen es el más grande hacker de todos los tiempos. El tipo podía abrirse camino en cualquier sistema del planeta. ¿Estás sentada aquí, diciéndome que no sabes lo que este hombre es capaz de hacer con una computadora?"

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que Edward era capaz de hacer con una computadora. Yo sabía lo que él me había contado. Sabía que él se había metido en problemas por hackear las computadoras de su escuela cuando era joven. ¿Pero legendario? Yo era absolutamente inconsciente sobre su condición de _legendario_ en lo de hacker.

"¿Puedes callarte?" la paciencia de Edward se estaba poniendo a prueba hasta la enésima potencia. "Ella no necesita escuchar sobre eso. Las mujeres usan la computadora para enviar correos y eso. ¿Podemos focalizarnos en por qué estás aquí, así puedo almorzar y luego volver al trabajo?"

Peter era fascinante. Él estaba añadiendo una dimensión completamente nueva a mi ya multifacético novio.

"Amigo, siempre tan enojado," Peter dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "¿Qué le diremos primero a ella?"

"Vamos a comenzar con el móvil," Edward dijo con un suspiro.

"Bien." Peter apretó sus manos y luego cogió el móvil de la mesa. "Ahora, no sé qué tipo de móvil tienes en este momento, pero desde ahora eres la orgullosa propietaria de un iPhone. Solo, lo he alterado un poco."

"¿Alterado?" pregunté, tomando el teléfono. No podía esperar a oír por qué necesitaba un nuevo móvil.

Peter sonrió. "Bien, primero, hemos agregado un dispositivo de rastreo. De esta forma el Señor Masen puede saber dónde estás en todo momento."

Cerré los ojos por un momento y luego giré mi cabeza hacia Edward. Abrí los ojos ante su ambivalente mirada.

"¿Me estás chipeando?" (_Se refiere a que le pusieron un chip para seguirla_)

"Chipeándote?" él miró confundido.

"¿Por qué no solo me inyectas un rastreador?"

"Isabella," suspiró y rodó sus ojos "…Yo podría rastrearte con el móvil que tienes ahora si quisiera. Esto me permite hacerlo sin romper ninguna ley. No es difícil."

Esto era nuevo para mí. "¿Cómo puedes rastrearme con mi móvil?"

Peter sonrió incrédulo. "¿Es en serio?"

Edward lo miró con esa gélida mirada verde, causando que Peter fingiera cerrar sus labios. Edward volvió su atención hacia mí.

"Tu seguridad es mi preocupación número uno. Esto no se trata de seguir todos tus movimientos. Esto es una precaución en caso de que algo ocurra."

"¿Algo como qué? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer James? ¿Secuestrarme?" dije con cierto sarcasmo.

"Él usó la palabra tomar, pero la palabra es secuestrar," Peter intercedió.

Edward golpeó su mano contra la mesa. El sonido resonó por toda la sala. "Si no te callas, ¡haré que venga Tyler y ponga su mano sobre tu boca de mierda! ¿Entiendes?"

Me puse rígida con su arrebato, pero mi mente quedó colgando con la palabra que Peter había dicho. Las palabras salieron de mi boca. "¿Cuándo dijo que él me iba a _tomar_? No me contaste que él había dicho que iba a tomarme. ¿Te lo dijo hace un par de semanas? Si él te dijo eso y tú no me lo contaste..."

Edward pasó las manos por su cabello viéndose contrariado. "Él no me dijo que iba a tomarte. Te conté lo que dijo en el club." Con los codos sobre la mesa, presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos. "Hemos estado monitoreando sus llamadas y correos electrónicos…durante un tiempo."

_Oh mi. Eso posiblemente podría ser ilegal._

"Alec, Peter, ¿podrián darme un minuto con Edward?" con mano temblorosa alejé un mechón de cabello de mi cara. "¿Por favor?"

Alec y Peter asintieron y se pusieron de pie, dejándome para poder resolver esto en privado con Edward.

"No me dijiste que te estabas metiendo en su correo electrónico."

Él rodó sus ojos. La actitud estaba comenzando a molestarme. Yo había estado en el extremo de la condescendencia hoy.

"No te dije ciertas cosas por tu propio bien. Tengo la habilidad para hacer cosas, así que las hago. Nunca he aceptado las reglas del juego. James ha sido una espina en mi costado mucho más tiempo del que te conozco. Tengo mis maneras de tratar con él."

"Podrías ser arrestado, Edward."

"No voy a ser arrestado," respondió con un tono de adolescente. "No voy a hacer nada. Peter lo hará, y él es casi tan bueno como yo. Él puede meterse como un fantasma. No podrían rastrearlo si trataran."

Él era siempre tan arrogante sobre las cosas que yo pensaba que debería tomar con más seriedad. Desafortunadamente, la posibilidad de que fuera encarcelado era el menor de mis problemas.

"¿Qué dijo acerca de mí y a quién?"

"Él ha sido un poco inteligente acerca de decir sus cosas durante un tiempo, pero él se olvidó de que soy capaz de moverme a su alrededor. Partimos recogiendo algunas cosas que eran cuestionables en su correo electrónico y comenzamos a rastrear sus llamadas. James hizo un comentario a uno de sus hombres por teléfono sobre estar llevando a cabo un plan B."

"¿El plan _B _es tomarme? ¿Qué demonios era el plan A?" grité.

Edward se sentó en su silla. Podía ver la frustración en sus ojos. Él no quería contarme mucho de esto. Él estaba tratando de protegerme de todo.

"Hemos descubierto que él te denominó "La oveja". El plan B es ir contra la oveja. El plan A parecía ser eliminar a "El león."

"¿El león? ¿Tú?" de repente mi garganta se secó. Edward asintió con su cabeza. "Y eliminarte significa…"

"Su patético plan es matarme. Siempre lo ha sido." Lo dijo como si nada, como si no fuera gran cosa. James estaba armando un plan para asesinarlo, y él estaba actuando como si James estuviera planeando una mala broma. "Él no va a matarme, Isabella. Lo prometo."

Su seguridad no hizo que mi preocupación disminuyera. Me sentí enferma, no de la misma manera como lo estuve la semana pasada, pero tuve ganas de vomitar todo. Tyler me contó que ese era el plan, pero ahora yo lo estaba confirmando.

"No entiendo por qué la policía no está involucrada. Tú sabes que él está detrás de todas estas cosas, sin embargo anda libre, esperando atacar de nuevo. No lo entiendo."

Edward tomó mi mano con la suya. "Saberlo y demostrarlo a través de la recopilación de pruebas legales son dos cosas muy distintas. Aplaudo su forma de cubrir sus huellas. No puedo ir con la policía y entregarles los correos electrónicos robados y las llamadas grabadas ilegalmente."

"¿Qué pasa con mi acecho? ¿No podemos ir a la policía y decirles que él ha estado cerca de mí, y así él puede ser arrestado?"

"Él no te ha hecho ninguna amenaza directa. Él te ha acechado en lugares públicos y no ha hecho ninguna amenaza directa contra ti. Haz admitido que los encuentros fortuitos no han sido tanta coincidencia. Las últimas veces, él no ha hecho nada pero tú les dirás que temes por tu seguridad por mi culpa. La policía te verá como si estuvieras loca al tratar de tener una orden de alejamiento por esas razones. Por no mencionar que si él tratara de alejarte, seguramente no lo haría personalmente. Él contratará a personas que lo hagan por él."

Alejé mi mano de la de él y la pasé por mi frente. Mi mal día había empeorado. Todo lo que yo quería era tener un buen almuerzo con Edward y Alec. Ahora, había entendido que necesitaba ser seguida en caso de que fuera raptada por un hombre que posiblemente se saliera con la suya.

Edward se puso de pie y alejó mi silla. Me abrazó con fuerza. "James no te tocará y tampoco a mí. Acabemos todo esto con Peter y almorcemos."

Alec y Peter volvieron a reunirse con nosotros. Peter estaba dispuesto a mostrarme un par de cosas que se le habían ocurrido para mi mayor protección. De repente me sentí como si estuviera en una cita con Bruce Wayne (_i__dentidad secreta de Batman_) y Peter fuera su hombre de confianza. Me dijeron que lo único que usaría para estar en contacto con Edward sería el móvil. Los correos electrónicos enviados podrían ser a prueba de hacker y las llamadas podrían no ser localizadas por ninguna otra persona más que Edward y Peter.

Estaba esperando a que me dijeran que mi coche podía volar o que tendría que usar un Batarang (_es una especie de arma de Batman, su nombre proviene de una mezcla entre Batman y Boomerang_) en mi cinturón a partir de ahora. Me dio un mando a distancia para mi coche. Mi auto podría no volar, pero si tenía un dispositivo de rastreo y un botón de pánico en el interior. También había un botón de pánico en el control remoto para alertar inmediatamente a Edward, Liam, y Tyler si es que había algún problema. Si pulsaba el botón de pánico del auto dos veces, podría desactivar el coche. El control remoto también podía activar la alarma del coche, y ya me animaba a utilizarlo para llamar la atención de Liam si algo pasaba.

"Okay, digamos que me atrapan cuando yo no tengo todas estas cosas en mi mano o por alguna razón no estoy en mi coche. ¿Entonces qué?" pregunté, recordando mi viaje en el ascensor con el Señor Hunter. Yo no tenía ni mi llave ni mi teléfono en ese entonces.

"Entonces vamos a utilizar esto," Peter dijo, alcanzando el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. Sacó lo que parecía ser un centavo. "Esta es una idea de Masen. Voy a colocar esto en tu brazalete." Con mucho cuidado tomó mi mano y tomó el brazalete que Jake me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Ajustó el centavo allí. "Considérate protegida."

No dije nada pero inspeccioné de cerca el centavo. Edward Masen era tan malditamente adorable y sofocante al mismo tiempo.

"Parece justo que esté representado de esa forma."

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos. Él estaba preparado para mi ira. Los centavos significaban tanto, pero yo no podía olvidar su real propósito.

"Estas son las cosas que me encantan, incluso si se trata de un dispositivo de seguimiento."

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Es más que un dispositivo de seguimiento," Peter dijo. "Yo arreglé todo esto, también. Puedes abrir las puertas de la finca con esto. Solo tienes que deslizar la parte frontal del sensor por allí. Hemos rediseñado todo el sistema de seguridad de la casa esta semana. Cuando entres a alguna habitación usando esta maravilla, las luces se encenderán automáticamente. Si quieres escuchar música, puedo cargar tu lista de música en el interior del chip para que tus canciones preferida te sigan a donde quiera que vayas dentro de la casa. Podemos ajustar la temperatura de la habitación a tu gusto. Hay un montón de cosas interesantes que podemos hacer. Traté de hacerlo divertido y práctico."

Práctico no era exactamente la palabra que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué hay con Edward? ¿Él no tendrá de estos? ¿Cómo se encenderán las luces para él?" dije en broma.

Edward sonrió. "Oh, he sido adecuadamente protegido." Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su fajo de billetes. Sacó desde el dinero el chip y me lo entregó. Situado en el centro del clip de platino había un níquel de plata.

_Maldito._

"¿Qué pasa si ambos estamos en la misma habitación? ¿Qué chip decide si la habitación debe estar fría o cálida o que música debe reproducirse?" Pregunté, conociendo la respuesta.

"Siempre mandará el mío, Isabella. Siempre." Al igual que todo lo demás en mi mundo desde ahora.

Peter se puso de pie para irse luego de haberme enseñado todas estas cosas.

"¿No te quedas a almorzar?" pregunté, preocupada de por qué en el mundo él no querría comer con nosotros.

"No, Tengo una...dieta especial," Peter dijo con una sonrisa.

"Peter solo come en los restaurantes que sirven papa fritas," Edward agregó.

Peter sonrió, puso su mochila sobre su hombro. "No subestime, Masen. Usted probablemente nunca ha puesto un pie en un McDonald's. No sabes lo que te pierdes."

"Puedo imaginar que estoy perdiendo mucho," Edward se quejó. Sonreí, recordando la forma en que miró la hamburguesa con queso en la Summer Bash. Edward ciertamente tenía gustos particulares.

Un camarero vino cuando Peter salió. Lin era alguien a quien conocía pero no demasiado. Era uno de los hombres asiáticos más altos que he conocido. Era delgado y de voz suave, contrario totalmente a Emmett. Lin era bueno en los negocios y se llevó nuestra orden. Sin alguna pequeña charla. Edward estaba mirando algo en su Blackberry mientras Alec y yo conversábamos sobre esto y aquello.

"No creo que quiera ir a la cena de esta noche," Edward anunció, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Edward tenía programado ir a cenar con algunos miembros de la junta.

"¿Le gustaría que cancele por usted?" Alec preguntó, tomando su móvil.

"No, hay cosas que necesito ver con ellos." Edward hizo una pausa y luego se iluminó. "Por otro lado, probablemente podrías ir donde los demás así como yo lo haría. ¿Qué tal en lugar de cancelar por mí, vas a la cena por mí?"

Alec se veía sorprendido. "¿Quieres que _yo_ hable con ellos?"

"Has estado en todas la reuniones con los jefes de los equipos. Conoces la información tan bien como yo."

Al parecer dejar a Alec que vaya a la cena en lugar de Edward parecía ser una gran cosa.

"Usualmente quieres ser el único que tiene esa información."

"No tengo que estar controlando todo."

Sin querer se me escapó una gran carcajada. Gracias a dios no estaba comiendo o bebiendo cuando se me salió. Podría haberme asfixiado o escupir en la mesa. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír. Edward no me encontró graciosa. Me miró, desafiándome a decir algo. Escogí quedarme callada.

"Pero ellos te están esperando. No sé cómo se sentirán al tener que tratar conmigo," Alec dijo, recuperando la atención de Edward.

"Tratar contigo no debería ser diferente a tratar conmigo. Eres mi maldita mano derecha. Ellos saben eso."

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se sentó más erguido en su asiento. "Estaría feliz de ir."

"Brady puede llevarte a Olympia si quieres. No lo voy a necesitar por esta noche."

Sonreí a Alec, quien parecía estar sintiéndose el rey del mundo. Lo que más me gustaba era lo que Edward estaba hacienda por él. Mi controlador, dominante, egomaníaco novio haciendo algo por alguien con tan solo renunciar a tener menos control sobre algo. Esperaba que él viera eso, también.

* * *

><p>"¿Comedia romántica con una actriz atractiva para ustedes los chicos o película de acción con un caliente protagonista para nosotras las chicas?" le pregunté a Jasper por el móvil.<p>

"Comedia romántica solo si hay desnudos."

"¿Cuenta el culo de Katherine Heigl como un desnudo?"

"Sin tetas, no hay trato."

Jasper y yo éramos casi normales. No estaba segura de lo que Alice estaba haciendo con él, pero él no me había montado ningún mal rato por Edward en más de una semana. Él y Alice incluso vendrían a comer pizza y pasar una noche de películas. Jasper lo sugirió. Tener a mi amigo de vuelta me estaba ayudando a dejar en una esquina toda la otra mierda por la que estaba pasando mi vida.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en la película, y corté la llamada para poder pagar la película. Liam permaneció en silencio a mi lado tras mi espalda mientras estaba en la caja, así él podía ver a la gente que entraba y salía. Estaba segura de que no se veía _nada_ extraño.

La chica de detrás del mostrador escaneó mi tarjeta de video, me miró, escaneó la película, me miró, me dijo el total, y continuó mirándome. Ella tomó mi dinero y luego la ampolleta pareció encenderse sobre su cabeza.

"Te he visto antes."

Jasper usualmente era el que obtenía las películas, pero yo había estado antes en esta tienda en particular. Liam reaccionó antes de que yo dijera algo. Se giró y miró de mala manera a la pobre chica.

Ella retrocedió en reacción a la respuesta exagerada de Liam. "Tú eres esa chica. La que está saliendo con Edward Masen."

"¿Cómo podrías saber eso?" pregunté, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Liam, esperando que él se relajara. No pensé que James pueda haber contratado a la chica de los videos para que me raptara.

La chica se rió. "Tú eres, algo, famosa." Se giró y desde detrás de ella sacó la revista Life and Style que estaba oculta en una pila de otros documentos. "¿Quién es esta chica? Todo el mundo quiere saber," ella dijo, moviendo rápidamente la revista y mostrando el artículo que tenía ese título.

Había uno foto de página completa de Edward y yo en la fiesta de lanzamiento de Denali. También había fotos de nosotros saliendo de Eclipse. Otra mía tomada desde la escuela secundaria.

"Oh. Mi. Dios." Cogí la revista de su mano y rápidamente fui al artículo.

La revista Life and Style había hecho su trabajo. Tenían mi nombre, mi ciudad natal, mi pasado educacional, incluso una entrevista con una fuente interna, quien les dijo que Edward y yo nos conocimos en Eclipse cuando yo trabajaba como camarera allí. Se llegó a afirmar que el multimillonario Señor Masen posiblemente estaba fuera del mercado. _Una fuente cercana a la pareja dice que la Señorita Swan se mudó por $13.5millones y está desesperada por un anillo para oficializar la relación._

Mis ojos casi se salieron de mi cabeza. Me las arreglé para seguir leyendo, saltando a la siguiente página. De acuerdo a la revista, Edward era famoso no solo por su imperio de programas informáticos sino también por nunca haber sido fotografiado con la misma mujer dos veces. El hecho de que estuviera viviendo con él había logrado que se formara una locura. Estaba la especulación de que estaba embarazada. La fuente anónima no negó la posibilidad de que un heredero de Masen estuviera en camino. _Edward Masen es un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Convertirse en padre puede ser la única cosa que podría hacer que cambie su forma de ser. _Dejé el periódico sobre el mostrador y me dirigí a la puerta.

"¡Su película!" la chica gritó detrás de mí. Liam fue por ella y luego me siguió.

* * *

><p>"Ella podría estar embarazada. Mira la forma en que está tratando de ocultar su panza. Él le pateará el culo tan pronto el bebé nazca."<p>

"Tienes que dejar de leer esas tonterías," Edward dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Me había pasado el resto de la tarde en google visitando los sitios web de chismes, como una enferma masoquista. Edward llegó a casa y no encontró nada interesante en todo esto.

"Trina de Kentucky piensa, y yo cito, _ésta es obviamente una trampa. No hay un bebé, y apuesto a que esta tramposa camarera buscadora de oro hará que Masen se case con ella, ella tendrá una misteriosa pérdida del bebé._ ¡Genial!¡ Qué me maldigan si estoy embarazada y maldita si no lo estoy!"

Edward se acercó a mi lado y cerró la computadora. "Trina de Kentucky probablemente tiene doce años y ha visto demasiados episodios de alguna mierda de telenovela que esté de moda hoy en día. Eso, o ella probablemente ya esté perdiendo los dientes y esté casada con su primo."

Me levantó del banquillo y me alejó de la isla de la cocina donde había estado plantada las últimas horas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y apretó sus labios contra mi frente, mi mejilla, y finalmente mis labios.

"El hecho de que ella sea de Kentucky no quiere decir que sea una especie de campesina."

"¿Estás defendiendo a la mujer que te envió a la hoguera por internet?" Edward resopló.

"Estoy defendiendo a las buenas personas de Kentucky." Dejé caer mi cabeza, descansando mi frente sobre su pecho. "No lo sé."

"No importa lo que la buena gente de Kentucky o las no tan buenas piensen. Solo importa lo que yo pienso."

Él era tan engreído algunas veces. Sería agradable estar tan poco afectado, por supuesto. Pero yo lo estaba.

"Me encanta como la gente automáticamente piensa que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Me encanta como supusieron la idea que tuve de mudarme contigo, que quiera casarme y tener a tus bebés."

"¿No quieres casarte y tener a mis bebés?" dijo duramente.

Luché por alejarme de él, pero él se rió y me sostuvo apretada.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, llamaré a una conferencia de prensa el lunes por la mañana y les diré a todos que no estás embarazada y que fue mi idea que te vinieras a vivir conmigo porque eres la mejor para las mamadas."

Me retorcí en sus brazos. No estaba siendo gracioso en lo más mínimo. Edward no estuvo de acuerdo. Él pensó que era muy gracioso.

"Me pregunto qué van a decir cuando vean que me mudo esta noche," amenacé.

Levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos. Sus verdes ojos eran suaves y amorosos, derritiendo de inmediato mi enojo. "Isabella, la gente puede pensar lo que quiera. No importa. No dejes que te importe."

"Fácil para ti decirlo. Ellos no están diciendo tu nombre y cuestionando tu integridad."

"Podemos demandarlos a todos por difamación si gustas. Mi abogado es muy bueno, te lo aseguro. Puedo llamar al Señor Jenks ahora mismo."

Me relajé en sus brazos y dejé que me sostuviera. La sensación de sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor era un consuelo. Estar entre los brazos de Edward nunca era malo. Yo no podía demandar a cada idiota por su opinión. Trina de Kentucky no me conocía. Ella nunca iba a llegar a conocerme. ¿Por qué me importaba lo que ella pensara?

"Simplemente hiere mis sentimientos."

"Ahora, definitivamente los quiero demandar." Edward me soltó y fue a coger su teléfono.

Tomé su brazo. "No vamos a demandar a nadie. Voy a superarlo."

Alejó su teléfono y acarició mi mejilla. "No me gusta que te sientas herida. Odio cuando algo relacionado a mí te daña."

"Lo bueno es que estoy enamorada de ti. De lo contrario esto habría sido motivo de ruptura."

Edward volvió a resoplar. "Vamos a ver si lo entiendo, el cotilleo sensacionalista en un motivo de ruptura, ¿pero no hay ningún deseo de romper, sabiendo que hay una amenaza de secuestro por parte de mi mejor amigo?"

El fiasco de la prensa sensacionalista realmente había hecho un buen trabajo al mantener mi mente alejada del problema real. No quería que Edward supiera eso, sin embargo.

"No vas a dejar que algo me ocurra," respondí, poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus perfectos labios.

Edward no estuvo satisfecho con un simple besito. Tomó mi cara y me besó profundamente, su juguetona lengua giró alrededor de la mía. Se apartó luego de darme otro beso rápido. Luego me llevó en sus brazos.

"Tenemos que sacarnos esta ropa de trabajo."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Crees que debería cambiarme antes de que Alice y Jasper lleguen?"

"No, creo que necesitas salir de éstas ropas," respondió con un guiño.

Me llevó por las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación con el pie.

"Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida. ¿Sabes eso, no es así?" preguntó, me miraba con una intensidad que hizo que mi corazón latiera el doble.

Eso era lo más cercano a un _te quiero_ que podría tener.

Sonreí y le planté un beso en la mejilla. "Lo sé ahora."

Edward me dejó en la cama y se subió sobre mí, besando mi cuello mientras desabrochaba mi blusa. Me quité los zapatos y fui en busca de la hebilla de su cinturón. La sombra de su barba hizo cosquillas en mi cuello. Edward era una combinación de distintas texturas que me dejaban con una sobrecarga sensorial. Mis manos se apoderaron de su erección, dura y lisa. Sus labios eran suaves, mientras que su lengua era caliente y áspera. Su boca viajó por todo mi cuerpo. Bajó la copa de mi sujetador, lamiendo rápidamente mi pezón. Un suspiro entrecortado abandonó mis labios. Era increíble lo mucho que me hacía sentir verlo hacer cosas a mi cuerpo. Él no solo me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir bien mientras lo veía hacerle cosas condenadamente sexys a mi cuerpo. Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos mientras frotaba suavemente su barbilla contra la rugosidad de mi pezón. Él me podía derretir con tan solo una mirada, pero verlo a él y tener la sensación de él era suficiente para encender llamas.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo y por dentro de mi falda, subiéndola hasta exponer mis bragas. "Cuando no estás desnuda, deberías siempre usar faldas. Me gusta ir directo al punto," dijo, sacando mis bragas en un movimiento fluido.

Tomó mis piernas y me arrastró al borde de la cama. El movimiento hizo que mi falda subiera mucho más. Apartó mis piernas y cayó de rodillas.

"Hermosa," dijo con una sonrisa infantil. Sus manos recorrían mis muslos. "Espero que nuestras visitas se tarden en llegar."

_Dios, ojala se tarden._

* * *

><p>"Él era mucho mejor en Bourne Identity," Alice dijo mientras veíamos a Matt Damon dispararle a unos tipos malos.<p>

Yo estaba acurrucada contra Edward, mi cabeza en su pecho, su mano acariciando mi cabello. "De seguro más caliente," respondí.

La mano de Edward se detuvo. "Voy a ignorar ese comentario."

"Él no quiere ser más un símbolo sexual. Es por eso que ha elegido otro tipo de películas últimamente. No creo que eso esté ayudando a su popularidad," Alice remarcó.

"Cuando estuve en Dinamarca una vez, estaban vendiendo unas camisetas que decían Matt Damon para Presidente. Creo que es muy popular entre los daneses," Edward dijo con total naturalidad.

Empecé a reír. _¿De dónde vino ese comentario? _Un puñado de palomitas de maíz vino volando hacia mí desde donde Jasper estaba sentado.

"No hablen durante la película."

Cogí una palomita de maíz y la llevé a mi boca. Había tenido un mal día pero esta noche de pizza y películas lo estaba mejorando. Jasper y Edward se llevaban mejor de lo que esperaba. Podía prever que los cuatro podríamos hacer muchas cosas más a menudo. Existía la posibilidad de que esto funcionase si logramos que James Hunter nos deje en paz.

"Sabía que debería haber traído la película de Katherine Heigl/Ashton Kutcher," le dije a Edward quien me estaba ayudando a comer las palomitas que estaban en mi regazo.

La cabeza de Alice se dejó caer en el hombro de Jasper. "Oí que él estuvo fumando de los fuertes durante la película. ¿Por qué no vimos esa película?"

"No había tetas," respondí con una risita.

Jasper comenzó a reír.

"No entiendo," Alice se quejó.

Él móvil de Edward sonó. Se movió para poder sacarlo de su bolsillo. Leyó la pantalla y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo.

"Alec dice que la reunión de la cena anduvo bien. Está volviendo a la ciudad."

"Bien. Creo que significaba mucho para él que confiaras para que pudiera manejarlo."

Él sonrió y besó mi cabeza. Si Edward podía relajarse un poco en el trabajo, no tomando tantas responsabilidades, me haría las cosas mucho más fáciles con él. Cuando las cosas eran más fáciles para Edward, estaban obligadas a ser más fáciles para mí.

Terminamos de ver la película, y yo estaba demasiado cómoda para levantarme y encender las luces. De hecho, estaba preparada para dejar a los demás solos y poder ir escaleras arriba con Edward. No me importaría repetir el hacer el amor antes de tener un buen sueño.

Alice no estaba tan cansada como yo. Ella dio un salto y encendió las luces, iluminando la habitación de juegos. Había convencido a Edward que era mejor una noche de cine en el salón de juegos que en el cine donde uno no podía acurrucarse. Él estaba muy acurrucado a mí ahora que estábamos sanos. Sus caminatas por la noche no habían pasado desapercibidas.

"Señor Hale, lo reto a una revancha en el pool," Alice dijo, extendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Vamos, Señorita Masen," él aceptó, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie. "No tengo dinero en efectivo, por lo que, tendrás que apostar con otra cosa."

Rodé mis ojos. Siempre actuaban así. Su juego previo consistirá en bolas y palos de billar. No era un mal título para una película porno.

"Así que, ¿he ganado una invitación a la próxima noche de pizza y película?" Edward preguntó mientras jugaba con el centavo que colgaba de mi pulsera.

Me moví y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo, estirando el cuerpo por todo el sillón. "Estás invitado a todas mis noches de pizza y película."

"Bien." Entrelazó nuestros dedos y la levantó para besarme la mano.

"Esta noche compensó mi mal día. Eso me recuerda que no importa lo que las demás personas vayan diciendo por ahí. La gente que amo es lo único que importa."

"Prométeme que no visitarás esos estúpidos sitios de chismes nuevamente. No hay ninguna razón para que la gente se meta en esto."

Me hacía un poco de cosquillas su incipiente barba mientras acariciaba mis manos con su mentón. "Si tan solo pudiera evitar a la gente mediocre de mi trabajo."

Edward tomó mi muñeca. "¿Qué significa eso de la gente del trabajo?" la dureza en el tono de su voz me asustó.

"No es nada. Realmente solo hay una persona que parece pensar que soy muy mala."

"¿Quién?"

"Jane the Pain."(_recordemos que ese es el ápodo que le dan a Jane_, _sería como la dolorosa, pero en este caso la que controla todo, una hija de perra..etc_) Me reí. Ese era un sobrenombre muy ridículo.

"¿Qué?" Edward no lo encontró divertido. .

"Lo siento, algunas personas la llaman así porque, bueno, ella es un dolor de culo la mayoría de las veces. Jane Nelson es la jefa del Departamento de Inglés. Ella me hizo pasar un mal rato cuando hice una pregunta en la reunión de Departamento esta mañana. Siempre me hace pasar malos ratos."

"¿Jane Nelson?" repitió su nombre como si estuviera tratando de meterla en su súper memoria.

"Vamos," dije, sentándome. "Vamos a mirar el duelo. No quiero pensar en el trabajo hasta el lunes." Me puse de pie y estiré mi mano para que se levantara.

Edward miró no muy feliz mi mano pero se puso de pie. Su móvil sonó cuando estaba de pie. Se mostró perplejo cuando vio el ID de la llamada.

"Masen." Se detuvo y escuchó a la persona que le estaba hablando. "'¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? No. ¿Sabes _algo_ de las personas del coche?"

Algo malo había ocurrido. Edward se veía absolutamente desesperado. Su mano se clavó en su cabello. Me preguntaba si debería ir por Tyler. Colgó, y vi su desesperación de inmediato.

"Ha habido un accidente. Necesito ir."

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando lo detuve.

"¿Quién tuvo un accidente?" miré hacia Alice, quien se estaba acercando a Edward. Temía por Carlisle y Esme. Alice y Edward podrían no reaccionar bien si algo le ocurría a ellos.

Me miró con sus ojos llenos de pánico. "Era mi coche."

_Alec y Brady._

"Iré contigo," le dije. Esa no era una pregunta.

Tomé mi chaqueta y un bolso. Edward y Tyler estaban esperando por mí en la entrada del garage. Su Mercedes estaba conectado a algo llamado Mbrace (_Refuerzo de estructuras_). Ese era el Mercedes versión de OnStar (_Se refiere a que su coche está conectado a un sistema de comunicación, diagnóstico y seguridad, un vehículo totalmente protegido_). Ellos se habían puesto en contacto con Edward por celular cuando no obtuvieron respuesta de nadie de los que iban en el coche después de que los airbag se activaran. El rescate de emergencia también había sido contactado, pero nadie sabía nada de los que iban en el coche. Los intentos de Edward por contactarse con Alec y Brady no tuvieron éxito.

Edward había dicho la localización del coche gracias al GPS, y nos dirigimos en esa dirección. Supuestamente era a unos veinte kilómetros fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Tyler condujo mientras Edward comenzaba a llamar a los hospitales esperando que le dijeran que habían recibido a dos hombres de un accidente.

Las luces intermitentes de los coches de emergencia nos hizo fácil localizar donde ocurrió el accidente. Tyler se detuvo. Un oficial se acercó al coche de inmediato. Edward saltó fuera, saltando sobre las barandillas que separaban la zona del césped con la carretera.

"Señor, vuelva a su vehículo," el oficial ordenó con tranquilidad.

"Ese es mi coche," Edward dijo, haciendo caso omiso del policía y yendo hacia el centro del accidente. Yo salté fuera y lo seguí.

"Señor," el oficial dijo otra vez, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Edward. Yo sabía que eso era un error. Edward reaccionó, empujando lejos al oficial.

"Tenemos a nuestros amigos en el coche. Amigos muy queridos," Expliqué, tratando de colocarme entre Edward y el oficial que estaba de muy mal humor. "Por favor. Nosotros solo queremos información sobre nuestros amigos."

"Ellos han sido llevados al hospital, señora. Ustedes realmente deben volver al coche. No pueden estacionarse allí. Ustedes pueden causar otro accidente."

Tomé el brazo de Edward esta vez. Debíamos volver al coche. Una vez que llegamos cerca del camión de bomberos, pudimos ver claramente el Mercedes. Los bomberos estaban apagando el fuego. El coche estaba dado vuelta y parecía que había chocado contra un árbol antes de rodar. Todo estaba destruido y los cristales despedazados. La puerta del conductor estaba forzada. Lo que había ocurrido había sido malo, muy malo.

Tiré de Edward para regresar al coche. Nosotros necesitábamos estar en el hospital, no aquí. Tyler se había enterado del hospital en el que estaban y nos llevaría directo hacia allá.

Edward miró por la ventana. No pronunció ni una sola palabra en el camino. Una mezcla insoportable de miedo y pánico comenzó a consumirme. No solo estaba preocupada por Alec y Brady si no en lo que haría Edward si algo malo les ocurría.

La enfermera que trabajaba en el mesón de la sala de emergencias era amable pero podía transmitir poca información. Ella confirmó que las víctimas del accidente habían sido llevadas a ese hospital pero no podía decir más que eso ya que no éramos familiares de ellos. Nosotros éramos familia, sin embargo, esto no le importaba al hospital.

Edward tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Dios sabe quién. Tyler me llevó a la sala de estar y me dijo que me quedara allí. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos también. No se podía negar que nuestra principal preocupación era Edward. Si Alec o Brady resultaban heridos de gravedad, esto podría acabar con él.

"La hija de Alec está de camino. Los padres de Brady viven en Nebraska. Ellos no van a ser de mucha ayuda en este momento," Edward dijo, caminando de un lado a otro.

Él estaba en modo control. Él estaba controlando lo que más podía de la situación. Él estaba arreglando todo para traer a los familiares. Él estaba llamando a Carlisle para ver si podía usar alguna de sus conexiones médicas para conseguir información. Él estaba llamando a Peter y murmurando algo acerca de los registros médicos. Algo me decía que el sistema del hospital St. Francis estaba a punto de ser hackeado.

La hija de Alec llegó antes de que algo más ocurriera. La pequeña mujer rubia no era mucho más alta que yo. Ella saludó a Edward, y la llevó al mesón para registrarse. Después de algunos minutos, alguien desde el interior del área de trauma salió y se la llevó mientras Edward los seguía por detrás. Tyler y yo intercambiamos una nerviosa mirada pero no dijimos nada.

Entendí por qué Edward necesitaba hacer algo ya que estar sentado sin hacer nada era una verdadera tortura. Cada segundo se sentía una larga vida. Esta era un millón de veces peor a cuando me senté en una sala de espera. En ese momento, sabía que Edward estaba bien. Ahora, no tenía esa información. Terribles pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, y no eran solo los morbosos pensamientos con lo que podría sucederle a Alec y Brady. Había sentimientos de culpa, como que gracias al cielo Edward había enviado a Alec a la cena de negocios ya que podría ser él quien podría estar muerto o gravemente herido. Yo quería mucho a Alec. Incluso quería a Brady, a pesar de que solo intercambiamos saludos o despedidas. Yo estaba enamorada de Edward, sin embargo. Si Edward hubiera estado en el coche esta noche, yo podría estar destruida y nadie me hubiera mantenido o a Tyler para volver allí a ver lo que había ocurrido.

Pasaron quince minutos. La puerta del área de trauma se abrió, y Edward salió. Me puse de pie y lo miré antes de avanzar por el pasillo. Supe cuando vi su rostro y la humedad en sus mejillas, que él no me iba a decir lo que quería oír.

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, pero él no hizo lo mismo de vuelta. Había una falta de vida a su alrededor. Se quedó rígido en mis brazos. Era casi como si hubiese dejado de respirar. Su silencio era aterrador.

"Alec está muerto," murmuró, su voz carente de emoción.

Dijo las dos palabras que cortaron mi alma. Sentí mi corazón romperse por Alec y por Edward. Esperé a que reaccione, a pesar de que Edward estaba inmóvil.

"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto," lloré sobre su pecho.

Todo lo que Edward odiaba de sí mismo y su vida comenzó una ola de destrucción en ese mismo momento, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Y se nos murió Alec U.U<p>

Ahora si nuestro Edward dejará salir toda su furia :/ todo ha llegado muy lejos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, MP y favoritos.

Así como ustedes disfrutan un buen capi, yo disfruto de sus buenos reviews.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Saludos.

_**Marty.**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Advertencia**: El capítulo trata episodios sensibles con respecto al suicidio, enfermedad mental y estrés postraumático, tenerlo en cuenta al momento de leer, por favor.

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a **troublefollows1017.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<br>Viernes, Octubre 15 medio día

Estaba lloviendo el día que sepultamos a Alec. Se sentía como si todos los días hubiera estado lloviendo desde que murió. Me quedé acurrucada bajo el paraguas con Edward. A pesar de lo que el sacerdote dijo, todo lo que podía oír era el golpeteo de las gotas de agua sobre el nylon estirado que se cernía sobre nosotros. Había un viento amargo y frío que cortaba a través de mí, haciéndome temblar.

Edward estaba totalmente estoico. Estaba de pie a mi lado rígido; la espalda recta, los hombros cuadrados, y los ojos siempre hacia adelante. No había derramado una sola lágrima durante toda la semana. Había llorado con la hija de Alec esa noche en la sala de emergencias, pero él no se había vuelto a permitir tener el alivio de una liberación emocional nuevamente.

Yo, por otro lado, lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida. Lloraba por la pérdida de un amigo. Lloraba porque me sentía culpable. Ya que no había sido Edward el que murió, y eso me alegraba. Pero lloraba por sobretodo porque estaba perdiendo la batalla por retener al hombre que amaba. La oscuridad se lo estaba apoderando. No se trataba solo de que me lo ganara, si no que me iba a patear el culo.

Me desperté sola esta mañana, como todas las mañana de esta semana. Edward no vino a la cama durante todos estos días, su lado de la cama estaba frío y ordenado. No estaba segura si él dormía o no. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos decían que no lo había hecho. Intercambiamos unas pocas palabras durante el desayuno, pero la distancia entre nosotros se estaba convirtiendo en un enorme abismo del cual no estaba segura de poder lanzar un puente.

Pasó la mayor parte de la semana ayudando a la familia de Alec a hacer los respectivos arreglos. La hija de Alec, Karen, vivía fuera de Seattle con su esposo. Ella tenía un hermano en California y su madre, la ex esposa de Alec, vivía en Chicago. Alec también tenía un hermano New York. Juntarlos a todos en Seattle no fue fácil como Edward hubiera querido, pero él se las arregló.

No había pensado antes en la familia de Alec. No sabía que se había divorciado o que tenía niños. Me di cuenta que sabía muy poco acerca del hombre al que llamé amigo. Él fue asistente de Edward y su mano derecha. Él prefería el pescado y mariscos y no le añadía sal a lo que comía porque estaba controlando su consumo de sodio. Tenía modales impecables y una de las más amables sonrisas que había visto jamás. Yo sabía que él amaba a Edward como a un hijo y no dudaba de los sentimientos de Edward hacia Alec de la misma forma que un familiar.

Cuando Edward no estaba arreglando los detalles del funeral, chequeaba a Brady. Brady había llevado el cinturón de seguridad y protegido por los airbags, por lo que no había sufrido lesiones que amenazaran la vida pero aún así seguía en mal estado. Edward se encargó de que fuera trasladado a Harborview (_centro médico_) tan pronto estuvo estable. Quería que Brady solo fuera tratado por los medicos de confianza de él o de Carlisle.

Brady estaba conciente pero lamentablemente no recordaba mucho lo ocurrido. Recordaba haber recogido a Alec en el restaurante y comenzar el largo viaje de vuelta a casa, pero los detalles del accidente eran vagos. Él tenía un vago recuerdo de haber sido perseguido. Se acordaba de no haber alcanzado la velocidad que él quería. Los pocos testigos habían dicho que tres coches habían rodeado el Mercedes después de obligarlo a ir a una velocidad peligrosa. Alec iba en la parte trasera, sin usar el cinturón de seguridad. Había sido expulsado del auto y murió de un traumatismo cráneo encefálico masivo. Había sido declarado muerto en el mismo instante.

Le dije a la policía que James Hunter había sido. De hecho, se lo dije a quien quisiera escucharlo. Estaba tan ansiosa con todo esto que uno de los detectives me preguntó si estaba con algún medicamento. Resulta que James estaba en Chicago asistiendo a una boda familiar esa noche. Él tenía a doscientos testigos que lo situaron lejos del estado de Washington.

La policía nos dijo que James parecía triste por la noticia de la muerte de Alec. Entristecido mi trasero. Él se entristeció por haber fracasado una vez más de matar a Edward. Los detectives me miraban como si estuviese loca, lo que seriamente me hacía sentir como una loca. Tyler literalmente tuvo que arrastrarme fuera de la estación. Nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharme, y una vez más James iba a salirse con la suya. Incluso mi propio padre no veía cómo se podría levantar un caso contra el Señor Hunter a menos que tuviera alguna evidencia. Todo lo que teníamos eran correos electrónicos obtenidos ilegalmente y las conversaciones telefónicas grabadas. Ninguna de las cuales mencionaba perseguir el coche de Edward en la carretera. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, Edward dijo que de todos modos no podíamos entregárselos a la policía. Edward dijo que había interceptado un mensaje diciendo que el león caería y luego otra hora más tarde decía que hubo un error y que el león se había escapado.

James quería muerto a Edward, pero él no sabía que lo peor había sido matar a otro en su lugar. Edward no quería hablar conmigo. Apenas podía mirarme. Desde luego no me dejaba consolarlo. Él no quería ser consolado. Él pensaba que no merecía ser consolado. Yo sabía que realmente él lo necesitaba. Edward llevaba la culpa como un chaleco anti balas. Era impenetrable; no podía pasar a través de ella por mucho que lo intentara.

El sacerdote terminó con su bendición final, y el ataúd que tenía a Alec en su interior descendió a la fría y húmeda tierra. Me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas con un pañuelo que tuve durante toda la ceremonia. La familia de Alec le lanzó rosas al agujero en la tierra. Cuando todo acabó, Edward le entregó el paraguas a Tyler y le ordenó que me llevara al coche.

Caminé hasta el coche pero no entré en él. Los Cullen, Alice, y Jasper se fueron a su auto, el que estaba estacionado frente al nuestro. Yo observaba desde mi lugar como Edward estaba bajo la lluvia, su cabello color bronce poco a poco más mojado. Estaba completamente inmóvil junto a la tumba de Alec, una estatua de pena y culpa.

_Oscuridad 1, Bella 0_

Haciendo caso omiso de las constantes peticiones de Tyler para que entre al coche, dejé que Edward permaneciera allí tres minutos antes de sentir la necesidad de rescatarlo de sí mismo. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos y no mostraba signos de movimiento. Corrí hacia él y le tomé la mano.

"Por favor vuelve al coche conmigo, cariño. Vas a coger un resfríado si permaneces por más tiempo aquí," supliqué, tirando levemente de su brazo.

No se movió, pero él habló. "Mi padre intentó matarme."

Me congelé. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte a medida que él confesaba su secreto final.

"Me llevó hasta el sótano de nuestra casa una semana después del funeral de mi madre. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Olía mal, como ollín y moho." Su nariz se arrugó como si estuviera oliendo. "Como a muerte. Estaba tan oscuro allá abajo. Él tenía la estúpida linterna de plástico roja. No sé de donde la había sacado. Él no me dejó llevarla, a pesar de que me hizo bajar las escaleras primero."

Hubo un estruendo de un trueno a lo lejos. Era una advertencia de que la tormenta empeoraría.

"No había nada allí que nosotros pudiéramos sacar. Todo se había arruinado por el agua que usó para acabar con el fuego. Yo quería irme. Estaba furioso con él por llevarme allí. No quería estar allí. Ella había muerto allí. Ella se _quemó_ allí. Era casi como si pudiera sentirla. Ella me odiaba, estaba seguro. Al igual que todos me odiaban. Mi corazón latía tan jodidamente rápido. Hacía un maldito frío."

Tomé su mano entre las mías, tratando de que no se pierda en el horror de sus recuerdos.

"Yo quería ir al hotel donde nos alojábamos con Esme. Él se puso entre las escaleras y yo, la única salida. Él no tenía intención de que alguno de nosotros saliera. No sabía eso, sin embargo, hasta que sacó la pistola."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la incesante lluvia y ambas mojaban mi rostro. Estaba comenzando a ser doloroso incluso respirar.

"Yo pensé que el tenía que hablar consigo mismo, reflexionar sobre matar a su propia sangre y carne. Querer hacerlo y apretar el gatillo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Recuerdo que él iba y venía de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, pero yo era uno de los que estaba enjaulado. Yo _era_ el que no tenía forma de salir."

Él agarró mi mano con fuerza, y yo acaricié su espalda haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado. Yo estaba aquí junto a él, y no estaba segura de querer dejarlo.

"Él me apuntó con la linterna." Edward levantó la mano y me miró, protegiéndose los ojos de una luz que no existía. Era como si él estuviera allí, en el sótano. "Traté de bloquear que me cegara. Yo no quería que él pensara que le tenía miedo. Pero tenía. Durante más de una semana, él había pretendido que yo no existía. Él no podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo. Él necesitaba que de verdad yo no existiera."

Podía sentir a Edward comenzar a temblar. Tal vez era por el frío, pero algo me decía que era el recuerdo lo que lo había sacudido hasta la médula.

"Cualquier niño arrancaría. Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrancar. Escogí lo peor. Yo era arrogante y egoísta. Mi incapacidad para hacer lo que me decían era lo que siempre alejaba a mi madre de él. Finalmente, eso fue lo que se la llevó para siempre. Él no podía permitir que me volviera a alejar. No podía mantenerse al margen y dejar que siguiera respirando cuando mi madre nunca más iba a poder hacerlo."

"Oh, Edward," me atoré, mi voz temblaba junto con él.

Su cabeza giró, y me miró por primera vez. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, la oscuridad lo envolvía literalmente.

"Él no estaba equivocado. Yo la maté, Isabella. Ella murió por mi culpa. Así que, así que yo no alegaría. Solo me paré allí, esperando a que me sacara de mi miseria."

Sus ojos se dirigieron a un punto de distancia frente a él. "Él era un cobarde de mierda, sin embargo. Él temblaba como una hoja y dejó caer la linterna. Recuerdo que produjo un chapoteo al chocar contra el agua que cubría el suelo. La luz brilló durante un minuto hasta que el agua la apagó. Recuerdo ver eso, esperando que la luz se apague. Esperando y mirando. Preguntándome si moriría antes de que la luz se apague primero."

Edward levantó su mano libre como si estuviera sosteniendo un arma. _"¡Tú lo hiciste! Arrancaste mi única razón para vivir. ¿Entiendes por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

Era como si estuviera viviendo la experiencia justo a mi derecha, repitiendo las palabras que su padre le dijo. La ira y el dolor en su voz quebraron mi ya dañado corazón.

"Entiendo. ¿_Lo haces?_ Si, ¡lo entiendo!"

El truno retumbó sobre nuestras cabezas y la lluvía que caía en las hojas jugaba a favor de la memoria enferma y retorcida de Edward.

"¡Bang!" Edward simuló disparar su pistola y luego llevó su mano a la cabeza. El trueno parecía estar en sintonía y sonó al mismo tiempo que el disparo de Edward, "¡Bang!"

Mis piernas se volvieron de goma cuando la explosión de este campo minado me golpeó directo. Edward volvió la cabeza y me miró como un niño confundido.

"Pero no había muerto. Ni siquiera recibí un golpe de bala. Ellos ni siquiera pudieron _encontrar_ la bala. Había dos balas que faltaban en la pistola, pero no pudieron encontrar la que me disparó. Se desvaneció. Algunas personas creen que yo he inventado todo este asunto, imaginarlo. Ellos piensan que él no disparó hacia mí, pero lo hizo, Isabella. Lo hizo, y por alguna razón no estoy muerto. Es como si Dios quisiera castigarme y no me dejara morir. Ese es mi castigo por matarla. Es como si fuera inmortal. Mi maldición es ser un monstruo sin alma, forzando a otros a morir en mi lugar."

Solté su mano y toqué su cara. Su piel era como el cielo. Con toda la fiereza que pude reunir, expresé mi desacuerdo. "¡Eso no es verdad! Eso no es verdad. No mataste a tu mamá. Edward, _no mataste_ a Alec."

"¡Lo hice!" gritó, alejándose de mí. "¡Lo mandé a esa cena! Lo envié a pesar de saber que había gente intentando matarme. Cambié los planes a último minuto. Se suponía que debía estar en esa cena. Envié a Alec en _mi_ auto con _mi_ chofer. ¡Él está muerto porque yo no puedo morir!"

"No eres inmortal, Edward. Eres humano como yo. Sientes, respiras, sangras, amas, y eres amado. Eres humano."

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia mientras sus manos se volvían puños. "Soy un monstruo. Lo dijiste hace algún tiempo atrás."

Traté de agarrarme a él, pero él no me dejó, empujándome y alejándose.

"No eres un monstruo. Un monstruo no se sentiría culpable como tú lo haces. No estaría enamorada de ti si fueras un monstruo. Te amo. Te amo tanto. Por favor vuelve al coche conmigo."

"Te voy a matar. ¿No lo ves?" su angustia era abrumadora.

Negué con la cabeza. "No vas a matarme. Ven al coche conmigo." Tiré de él hasta que pude moverlo.

Caminamos de vuelta al coche. Vi que su familia había esperado y nos había estado observando desde el coche. Alice y yo hicimos contacto visual. Se veía tan miserable como me sentía. Una vez dentro del cálido coche, di instrucciones a Tyler de conducir directamente a nuestra casa. Edward había ayudado a la familia de Alec a organizar una comida, pero él no estaba en condiciones de estar rodeado de personas.

Se sentó en el asiento trasero, temblando y mudo. Lo que se había apoderado de él había dejado un caparazón. Me quité la chaqueta y traté de que él se quitara la suya.

"Estás empapado," le dije mientras trataba de quitarle el abrigo.

Edward parecía ajeno a su condición actual. El agua de su pelo le goteaba en la nariz y el mentón. No hizo ningún movimiento por alejar el agua. Mis propios dientes castañeteaban, pero puse mis manos a su alrededor en un intento por darle calor. Me dolía el pecho en respuesta a su dolor. Daría cualquier cosa por alejarlo, para proporcionarle al menos algo de alivio.

Tyler nos llevó a la finca. Carlisle siguiéndonos. Llevé hacia el interior a Edward y lo ayudé a subir las escaleras. Le saqué sus ropas mojadas y comencé a preparar la ducha, despojando mi propia ropa. Toqué cada chorro de agua que salía disparado de la ducha de lujo y tiré a Edward conmigo. El agua picó un poco hasta que mi piel se acostumbró. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y me apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo. Él me sostuvo, también. Estuvimos de pie en silencio, dejando que la ducha hiciera su trabajo de la lucha contra el frío.

"Te amo tanto. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa," repetí una y otra vez, esperando que mi palabras sanasen el inmenso agujero de su corazón.

Él no dijo nada, pero me dejó estar con él. Él me dejó decirle lo que sentía por él. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para cuidar de él, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente pero a sabiendas de que probablemente no lo era. Edward Masen Padre había hecho lo mismo que James. Trató de matar a Edward, pero había fallado, hiriéndolo de peor forma que si hubiera tenido éxito.

_Oscuridad 2, Bella 0_

* * *

><p>Los desórdenes de estrés postraumáticos era algo que yo sabía que existía pero yo lo asociaba a los veteranos de Vietnam o a las personas que vivieron cosas como el 911. No me podía imaginar que eso fuera para Edward, así es, Edward.

Después de la ducha, lo sequé. Nos pusimos ropa cómoda, y me quedé con él en la cama, pasando los dedos por su cabello y dando pequeños arañazos en su espalda hasta que se durmió. Quería dormir para poder alejar todo esto, pero yo estaba hiper alerta. No habría sueño para mí. Me levanté de la cama e hice mi camino para encontrarme con la familia de Edward y Jasper que seguían esperando por nosotros.

Con todos los secretos al aire, no tuve reparos en hablar con su familia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Carlisle fue muy útil. Él explicó que el PTSD (_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_). A veces se daba en forma de pesadillas; algunas veces las personas que sufrían de PTSD podían tener flashback o recuerdos nítidos del evento durante sus horas de vigilia.

Parecía que su familia era consciente de que Edward había soñado muchas veces con lo ocurrido en el sótano. Edward le había dicho a Carlisle que los sueños cada vez se estaban volviendo menos frecuentes. Dormir conmigo había hecho algún tipo de diferencia, tranquilizando su mente en la noche de alguna manera. Según Carlisle, el apoyo social que le había venido prestando los últimos dos meses había comenzando a reducir significativamente sus síntomas.

Edward había estado paralizado emocionalmente por años. Esa había sido su manera de protegerse. Él pretendía que nada le importaba. Conmigo en su vida, esas cosas habían mejorado drásticamente. Su confesión a Alice que la amaba había sido un gran avance porque era la primera vez en casi quince años que Edward había admitido tener algún tipo de lazo con alguien. Carlisle me pidió que, sin tratar de forzar, si me había dado cuenta que Edward haya hablado más de sus sentimientos, lo cual yo hice. Él había estado tratando muy fuerte durante las últimas semanas por ponerle nombre a todos estos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Él había mantenido selladas sus emociones durante tanto tiempo, que no era de extrañar que todo esto le fuera difícil.

Edward también evitaba las cosas que le recordaban ese episodio. Sótano – enorme campo minado. Recuerdo de cómo la simple mención de un sótano lo alteró la primera vez que llegué a esta casa. Él también odiaba la oscuridad, lugares húmedos. Pensé de nuevo en lo incómodo que se vio la primera vez que pensó en pasar la noche en una carpa bajo la lluvia. Sabiendo lo difícil que pudo ser para él, el hecho de que él se quedó a tener intimidad conmigo hizo que todo fuera aún más significativo.

La lista de síntomas seguía, pintando un cuadro perfecto de Edward. Excesiva conciencia, irritabilidad, ataques de ira, y la culpa de sobrevivir en donde todas las cosas que Edward discutía eran su culpa. Por todas estas cosas, Carlisle sentía que había mejorado desde que Edward comenzó su relación conmigo. Su apego a mí era muy fuerte pero tenía la capacidad de acercarlo o alejarlo. La idea de perderme le había estado provocando una gran cantidad de ansiedad.

Carlisle había empujado a Edward a que pida algún tipo de asesoramiento, lo que supongo él había hecho sin decirme nada. Desafortunadamente, él aún no creía mucho en todo eso y había asistido solo a una sesión sin tener intención de volver otra vez. Esme agregó por él que lo estaba considerando, sin embargo, era más de lo que todos creyeron que Edward podría lograr.

Toda esta información era bien recibida pero abrumadora al mismo tiempo. El día completo había sido un completo desastre. Estaba lista para acabarlo. Alice estaba sentada tan quieta. No había dicho ni una palabra mientras yo hablaba con su tío y tía.

"¿Estás bien, Al?" pregunté, alejándola de sus propios pensamientos oscuros.

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de expresarse. "Esto es como que mamá muriera otra vez. Esto es casi peor que la muerte de mamá."

"Todos tendremos que estar aquí para él. Él nos va a necesitar a todos," Carlisle asintió solemnemente.

Alice negó con la cabeza. "Él no nos va a dejar. Conozco sobre esas pesadillas y flashback. Conozco ese deseo desesperado de cerrar tus sentimientos así no sientes lo que te rodea. Lo que está ocurriendo es equivalente a lo que habría ocurrido si él no hubiera corrido hacia el fuego de los establos. Si él hubiera muerto…" su cabeza cayó en sus manos.

Esme se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su sobrina. Ella y Jasper trataron de consolarla. Yo no podía ofrecer consuelo. Me estaba ahogando en la miseria Masen. Eso me estaba hundiendo, y temí que no pudiera salir.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella," Alice dijo con su pequeña voz.

_¿Ella se disculpaba conmigo?_

Ella se disculpaba porque sabía. Ella sabía que la oscuridad estaba llegando … demonios, ya estaba aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grito provino desde arriba. El lamento de Edward era escalofríante. Me levanté y comencé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, seguida muy de cerca por Tyler. Me apresuré en la habitación, haciendo que las luces de inmediato se encendieran, gracias a mi pulsera con el centavo. Edward se retorcía en la cama, rompiendo una de las almohadas del lado. Las plumas flotaban por toda la habitación, cubriendo la cama, cubriendo a Edward, cayendo al suelo.

Tyler y yo vacilábamos, inseguros de cómo comenzar siquiera a calmarlo. Alice se deslizó por delante de mí directo hacia su hermano. Ella se arrastró por la cama y dijo su nombre varias veces.

"Edward. Edward. Estás bien, Edward. Edward."

Puso sus manos sobre él, e inmediatamente se calmó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el pánico seguía siendo real incluso si su sueño no fuera sobre eso.

"Está bien. Estás en casa. Estás seguro." Alice se sentó junto a él y pasó su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo.

Él la miró como si estuviera tratando de determinar si era real o no. Su respiración comenzó a disminuir y el pánico se estaba desvaneciendo.

"Fue un sueño. No es real. Solo fue un sueño," Alice le aseguró.

"Un sueño," él murmuró, sentándose en la cama y pasando la mano por su alborotado cabello.

Alice tomó sus manos. "Te necesito, Edward. Tú eres el que tiene que cuidar de mí, ¿recuerdas? Nosotros cuidamos de los demás. Así es como mamá quería. Te necesito. ¿Okay? ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"

Él asintió y tocó su rostro, secándole las lágrimas que yo no podía ver que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Te amo," ella dijo, su voz ronca por la emoción.

Él sentado sin decir una palabra. Se frotó la cara con las manos. Su rostro desencajado por el dolor. Sabía que se estaba golpeando interiormente. Él estaba luchando contra la culpa y la tristeza.

"Necesito a Isabella," finalmente dijo. El hecho de que él no le dijera que la amaba no lo hacía retroceder.

Di un paso adelante. "Estoy aquí."

Me senté en la cama en el lugar de Alice. Ella salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado. El suave clic de la puerta me dijo que todos se habían ido, lo que nos dio en apariencia algo de tranquilidad. Me miró cuando pasó su temblorosa mano por mi brazo. Él parecía estar orgulloso de estar vivo y bien.

"Estás bien."

Alejé una pluma de su suave frente. "Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien?"

"No quiero que algo te ocurra," murmuró.

Me metí en su regazo, desplazando las plumas y haciendo que floten en el aire como copos de nieve.

"Nada me va a ocurrir."

Sus manos estuvieron sobre mí, su nariz rozando mi mejilla. "Viva y cálida," murmuró. "Necesito sentirte. Necesito sentirte completamente."

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. "Estoy aquí. Estoy bien."

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi camiseta. Sus manos eran suaves y me acarició la espalda para luego trasladarse a mis pechos. Se sujetó a mi carne, usando sus dedos para acariciar mis pezones hasta que respondieron endureciéndose. Su boca atacó la mía. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca. Él era demandante, áspero. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi rostro mientras sus labios empujaban contra los míos.

Detuvo el beso para tirar de mi camiseta por sobre mi cabeza. Me agarró y me tiró a la cama. Más plumas salieron volando por la habitación. Edward estaba encima de mí, y su necesidad era excitante y a la vez aterradora. Dio algunos besos en mi pecho y luego regresó a mi boca. Sus manos estaban presionando el cabello que estaba en mi espalda cuando apretó sus caderas y su erección en mí.

Empujé sus hombros. Su familia y Jasper aún estaban en la casa. "Edward," protesté.

"Te necesito. No luches conmigo." Sus ojos seguían siendo tan oscuros. "Eres tan cálida y suave. Tan...con vida."

Comencé a darme cuenta que había estado soñando conmigo, probablemente en su sueño estaba muerta. No estaba muerta, sin embargo. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su amoroso pero maníaco asalto. Causó que mi piel se calentara, calentando donde quiera que me tocaba. Sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, y su cuerpo estaba haciendo de todo conmigo, todo lo que le confirmaba que yo era real.

Había sido tan frío y distante durante toda la semana; esto era un cambio. Se me había olvidado lo que era ser adorada por él. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de mi pezón antes de ser chupado por su boca, deteniéndose solo para cambiar al otro. Por mucho que supiera que debía detenerlo, yo era incapaz de expresar eso en voz alta. Besó mi vientre y me hizo gemir en voz baja mientras tiraba de mis pantalones.

"Dime nuevamente que me amas. Dime que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito, Isabella," dijo sobre la sensible piel de la cara interna de mi muslo.

_Oh, lo que me iba a hacer._ Incluso ante toda la agitación de nuestra vida, él podía hacerme sentir como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo.

"Te amo. Te necesito tanto, cariño."

Él me besó justo en el lugar que dolía por ser tocado. Su aliento era caliente y pesado. Apreté mi mano en forma de puño, tomando un puñado de plumas que estaban dispersas por toda la cama. Estaban por el cuello de Edward y en sus ropas.

"Solo a mí, ¿cierto?"

"Solo a ti, Edward," dije con una respiración jadeante cuando pasó los dedos entre mis piernas.

"Cálida, viva, real." Sacó sus pantalones y luego se puso sobre mí. Empujó en mi interior sin previo aviso. Sus labios apretaron los míos.

"Dime que me amas, Isabella. Dime que nunca vas a morir. Dime."

Esto no estaba bien. Por mucho que lo quisiera y quiera darle lo que deseaba, esto estaba mal. Él no iba a ser capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de esta manera. Sexo y promesas falsas no lo iban a curar. Él se movió sobre mí, entrando completamente, con golpes contundentes. Hacía una mueca de dolor cuando salía y se relajaba cuando se enterraba más profundo. Yo no tenía planes de morir, pero eso no era algo que yo pudiera prometer que nunca ocurriría. La muerte no era algo que pudiera controlar. El destino decidía eso. Solo podía esperar que no estuviera en el mayor plan de alejarme de Edward antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad de vivir.

"Para," dije con tanta fuerza con la que pude. "Detente."

Calmó sus movimientos, empujando en la medida de lo posible en mí. "No luches conmigo. Te necesito, ¿no lo entiendes? Dame lo que quiero," demandó. "Necesito sentirte viva, respirando, amando."

Él estaba rompiendo mi ya roto corazón. Tomé su rostro con manos temblorosas. "Te amo. Te amo tanto, pero no quiero esto. No así. No cuando estás tan asustado."

"Te necesito tanto que duele. No quiero sentir más dolor." Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. "Quiero sentirme bien. Tú eres la única cosa que me hace sentir bien. Por favor, Isabella."

Levantó su cabeza nuevamente. Su hermoso rostro estaba ensombrecido de tanta tristeza. Era el rostro de un ángel caído, dañado y perdido. Me tomó todo para negarme.

"Necesitamos parar. Esta no es la forma para cuidar de ti. Vamos a hablar de lo que está ocurriendo. Me dejaste entrar, no te cierres nuevamente. No te distraigas con sexo. Habla conmigo."

Sus ojos se atenuaron ante mi petición. Los cerró por un momento, luego salió de mí y saltó de la cama. Tomando su ropa recién sacada, caminó hasta el baño.

"Dile a mi familia que quiero que se vayan. Luego dile a Charlotte que venga y limpie todas esas plumas de mierda." Cerró la puerta del baño con tanta fuerza que el sonido resonó a través de toda la habitación.

_Oscuridad 3, Bella 0_

* * *

><p>Charlotte se paró detrás de mí, sacando las plumitas blancas que estaban pegadas a mi pelo. Algo me decía que no lograría sacarlas todas. Le había ayudado a limpiar la habitación; cambiamos las sábanas y aspiramos las plumas. En cambio, ella me ayudó a limpiarme.<p>

Edward se había quedado encerrado en el baño por más de hora y media antes de salir y encerrarse en su despacho. Hice lo que me pidió y le pedí a todos que se fueran. Podría haber utilizado a su familia cuando salió de su prisión auto impuesta pero pensé que lo mejor era hacer lo que él dijo. Yo me había negado una vez hoy; no sería capaz de hacerlo nuevamente.

"Creo que solamente deberías lavarlo todo, querida. Podríamos estar aquí toda la noche," Charlotte dijo derrotada.

Dejé caer mis manos, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Dejé escapar un suspiro. "Gracias por intentarlo."

Se dirigió hacia la despensa y sacó la escoba. Recogió las plumas que había en el suelo de la cocina.

"¿Qué debemos hacer para cenar esta noche? Podría enseñarte a hacer las tortas de chocolate fundido. Él ama eso," ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlotte estaba tratando desesperadamente de animarme. Apoyé mi mano en mi mejilla y dejé caer la cabeza. Si las tortas de chocolate fundido pudieran solucionar todos nuestros problemas. Algo caliente y dulce sonaba bastante bien, sin embargo.

"Mi mamá hacía los mejores macarrones con queso caseros. Es lo último en comida casera."

Charlotte metió la mayor cantidad de plumas que pudo dentro del basurero. "Bien, hay que hacerlo. Me puedes enseñar cómo hacer eso y yo te mostraré como hacer el postre. Es agradable no tener que hacer las cosas sola, ¿cierto?"

Sus palabras tiraron mi corazón. Me hubiera gustado que Edward no tuviera que manejar todo esto por sí solo. Él tenía tanto miedo de estar solo, pero a veces estaba tan determinado a vivir de aquella forma. Me puse de pie y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. No podía hablar debido al gran nudo en mi garganta. Nunca podría quejarme de tener a Tyler o a ella en la casa.

* * *

><p>"Creo que estoy amando esto," dije, pasando un dedo a través de los restos de masa que se pegaban al tazón y lamiéndolo hasta dejarlo limpio.<p>

Charlotte sonrió. "Creo que esta receta es responsable de varias muertes por chocolate."

Edward entró en la cocina vistiendo un pantalón azul marino oscuro y un botón de calor azul pálido en la camiseta. "Voy a ir a la oficina."

Miré el reloj del microondas. "¿A las seis y media de la noche de un viernes?"

"He estado fuera de la oficina todo el día, Isabella." Su tono era afilado. "Me importa un bledo qué hora es. ¡Tengo cosas que cuidar!"

"Hicimos la cena." Mi voz sonó pequeña en comparación con la suya. "Hicimos la cena para ti."

Su rostro se contrajo. Así de herido y dañado como estaba, él no quería dañarme nuevamente. Respiró hondo y trató de hablar más suave. "Lo siento. Tengo que ir. No esperes por mí."

Salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera responder.

"Puedo comer contigo si quieres," Charlotte ofreció amablemente.

Negué con la cabeza y luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera sola en mi habitación. Ninguna comida me iba a consolar. Ninguna conversación cortés con Charlotte iba a quitar mi dolor.

"Olvídalo. Ni siquiera tengo hambre." Con los hombros alicaídos, comencé a salir de la cocina. "Voy a tomar un baño y luego voy a dormir."

Llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras antes de perder la batalla. Las lágrimas rodaron gruesas y húmedas por mis mejillas. Entré al cuarto de baño y comencé a ducharme. Necesitaba lavarme de todo lo que había ocurrido en este día. Sepultar a Alec, la memoria oscura de Edward, mi fallido intento por hacerle las cosas mejor, la cena que no reconfortó a nadie esta noche. Levanté mi rostro hacia el agua, conteniendo la respiración hasta que me dolió mi maltrecho corazón.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que podría ser estar enamorado de alguien. Yo me preguntaba por qué mis padres no se esforzaron más en estar juntos. Ellos habían hecho los votos. Votos que antes de que estuviera enamorada no me parecían tan difíciles de mantener. Votos en los que ellos debían amarse uno a otro en la salud y enfermedad. Yo podía hacer eso. Edward y yo sobrevivimos a una enfermedad, incluso aunque haya durado solo una semana. Yo sabía que iba a estar a su lado sin importar que la enfermedad lo convirtiera en un bebé grande y gordo. En la riqueza y pobreza. Él era rico, yo era pobre. Nosotros superamos esa realidad. Yo estaba aprendiendo a superar que él era rico. Edward, a pesar de todas sus otras fallas, nunca me había juzgado porque era pobre. En los tiempos buenos y malos. Esto era lo más duro que el resto. Era fácil amar a alguien cuando estaba arriba. Era más difícil amar a alguien cuando estaba abajo. No es que yo lo amara menos. Probablemente amaba mas a Edward en las peores cosas. Es por eso que dolía tanto. Me dolía verlo sufrir. Me estaba matando no ser capaz de detener que las malas cosas ocurrieran, prometer que no volverían a suceder.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua ya estaba helada. Me acosté en la cama hasta que cerca de la una de la mañana el cansancio me venció. Edward no llegó a casa esa noche.

_Oscuridad 4, Bella 0_

* * *

><p><em><em>y esto recién comienza... T.T que tristeza =(

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos etc etc!

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos,por eso no podía esperar a subirlo, además el viernes estaremos en semana santa, así que será imposible subir capi, por eso lo subo hoy.

Nos leemos hasta el proooooooximo viernes, o quizás antes...quien sabe.

Abrazos!

_**Marty.**_


	21. Chapter 19

Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia a **troublefollows1017.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<br>Viernes, Octubre 22 medio día

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche, jugando con los controles de la temperatura. Me hacía sentir mejor estar a cargo de algo desde que no era capaz de conducir mi coche. Liam conducía en mi lugar desde el accidente. Me negaba a sentarme en el asiento trasero para disgusto de Liam.

"Así que, ¿cómo ha estado tu mañana?" pregunté, tratando de armar conversación.

"Bien, señora."

"¿Estuviste sentado en el estacionamiento durante todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando o te fuiste a hacer otras cosas mientras Emmett estuvo conmigo en la escuela?"

"Me quedé en el estacionamiento."

"¿Qué hiciste para pasar el tiempo? ¿Escuchar radio o leer?" no podía imaginar qué había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza. "Me pagan para asegurar que ciertas personas no se acerquen a usted, señorita Swan. Me paso el día haciendo eso."

_¿Qué tan aburrido era el trabajo de este hombre?_

"Así que, solo te sentaste, ¿esperando a que alguien aparezca?"

Asintió. Nos mantuvimos algunas calles en silencio.

"Tengo una Kindle. Podría prestártela," ofrecí, sintiéndome mal de que se sentara y no hiciera absolutamente nada durante todo el día por mi culpa. "Puedes leer o jugar en él. Podemos comprar los libros que quieras si no te gusta ninguno de los que tengo." Me sentía estúpida, no sabiendo que le gustaba. Esta era la razón de por qué necesitaba que Tyler me contara estas cosas. "Ya sabes... si es que te gusta leer."

Detuvo el sonido de su móvil antes de responder. "The Glory of Love," de Peter Cetera sonó a todo volumen en su teléfono. Levanté una ceja. Liam no me parecía un fan de Peter Cetera. _Six-foot plus_, _forty-something_, _red-haired Irishmen_ no son usualmente los álbumes de rock suave de los años ochenta que uno compra.

Maldijo en voz baja antes de apagar la canción. Nos quedamos atrapados en un semáforo. Estaba preguntándole sobre la Kindle otra vez cuando "The Glory of Love" comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

Esta vez, Liam tomó el teléfono y pulsó el botón para contestar. "Te dije que no me llames cuando estoy trabajando. Tengo que ir… si… lo sé… yo también." Se encogió. "No puedo decirlo. Estoy en el trabajo."

Lanzó una mirada en mi dirección, y traté de fingir que no estaba prestando atención aunque en realidad estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

"Estoy en el coche, conduciendo al almuerzo," gruñó y me miró una vez más. Luego bajó el tono de su voz. "Bien. Te amo, también. Te llamaré cuando acabe."

Colgó la llamada y puso el móvil en el soporte del auto. Liam estaba enamorado de alguien. Esa fue la cosa más tierna que jamás haya escuchado.

"Karate Kid es realmente una gran película," dije, mordiendo mi labio para no reírme.

A Liam no le hizo gracia. "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso?" espetó, dándose cuenta un segundo más tarde de que le había respondido a, _la novia del jefe_.

"El sonido de la llamada. Es 'The Glory of Love' de The Karate Kid 2. Es una gran película y una muy buena canción."

Pude ver que se ruborizaba bajo esa barba suya. "Mi novia estuvo moviendo mi móvil. Ella no debería meterse en mis cosas."

"Es dulce que ella la pusiera en tu móvil. ¿Han estado juntos por mucho tiempo?" estaba siendo entrometida, pero él fue quien la mencionó.

"Señorita Swan, realmente es una mala idea hablar de mi vida personal en el lugar de trabajo. Necesito mantener separadas ambas cosas."

Traté de ocultar el dolor que me produjo cuando me dijo eso. "Cierto. Lo siento."

"Solo necesito mantenerlos separados, para poder ser diligente. Si dejo que esto se vuelva personal y a usted le ocurre algo…" se detuvo sin querer terminar su frase.

"No, ya lo tengo. Te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo."

Liam suspiró y se frotó la barba con el dorso de su mano. "No estoy tratando de herir sus sentimientos," dijo, suavemente casi con pena. "Es…"

"Complicado. Lo entiendo." Le quité importancia con la mano. No quería ser estúpida, una chica demasiado emocional, que llora con el hecho de que su guardaespaldas no quiera ser su amigo.

Llegamos a Eclipse, y el valet abrió la puerta. No esperé a Liam. Me dirigí a la única puerta donde me encontraría con Edward, quien iba saliendo.

"Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero no puedo. No podemos comer aquí. Vamos." Me hizo girar y le entregó su ticket al valet.

Este era nuestro primer almuerzo en Eclipse sin Alec. No habíamos hablado de ello esta mañana, pero me había estado preguntando si él sería capaz de manejarlo. Alec comía con nosotros a menudo, y este había sido el último lugar donde lo había visto con vida.

"¿Estás bien?"

Su mano voló hacia su cabello.

"¿Me veo bien?" su tono de voz fue una bofetada en mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos y me tapé la boca con la mano para que nada completamente grosero saliera volando como respuesta. Justo cuando pensaba que el silencio era lo peor, él me probó que puede ser un completo dolor de culo. Dejé caer mi mano y abrí los ojos.

"¿Sabes qué? Haré que Liam me lleve a casa. Tú puedes conseguirte donde almorzar." Caminé de vuelta hacia el coche, pero Edward me sujetó del brazo.

"Lo siento. Ha sido una horrible mañana. No imaginé lo difícil que sería venir aquí sin él." Me sujetó entre sus brazos y bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para que su frente estuviera apoyada en mi hombro. "Lo siento."

"Fuego y hielo, fuego y hielo. Nunca sé lo que voy a encontrar," me quejé.

Levantó su cabeza y me besó en la mejilla con tanta inocencia. "Nunca sabré por qué me soportas."

_Ahí estaba él._

"Debido a que no siempre hay un tipo tan extremo, y realmente me gusta."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Solo te gusta?"

La mitad de mi boca se curvó hacia arriba. _Siempre tan inseguro._ Edward era una contradicción ambulante. Fuerte y con exceso de confianza en el exterior; vulnerable y dubitativo en su interior.

"Digo que _realmente_ me gusta."

"Pero no puedes decir que lo amas." el del interior hablaba.

"Realmente me gusta el chico que no muerde mi cabeza o me da su fría espalda, pero amo todo el conjunto. Te amo, Edward, todo de ti. Asno y todo."

"Lo siento. Sé que he estado actuando como un idiota. Voy a comportarme mejor. Seré mejor, lo prometo," dijo, abrazándome con fuerza. "Escoge donde vamos a almorzar. Iré donde quieras ir."

Necesitaba desesperadamente sacar al Edward con el que quería estar. Teníamos que salir de su loco mundo y tener un poco de descanso en mi mundo. Dado que mi coche estaba listo y esperando, Edward hizo que nos fuéramos en ese y que Liam nos siguiera en el Hummer. Con el Mercedes blindado, Edward conducía por la ciudad con su tanque personal. El más seguro es el mejor. Ese era mi nuevo lema.

Le dije a Tyler que nos llevara a mi lugar de Sandwich preferido – Jimmy John's. no podía recordar la última vez que había comido aquí. Las personas de detrás del mostrador nos saludaron con su habitual cálida bienvenida. Yo sabía que ellos hacían eso, que lo hacían a todo mundo que llegaba, como también la exagerada despedida cuando te marchabas. Era algo refrescante que se lo hicieran a todos independiente de quienes sean o la cantidad de dinero que tuvieran. Todos eran iguales. Edward y yo podíamos ser como cualquier otra pareja en una cita a la hora del almuerzo.

Edward miró alrededor del pequeño lugar como si fuera tierra extraña. Estaba pensando llevarlo a McDonalds la próxima semana. Tal vez Peter se nos podría unir. El solo pensamiento causó un dolor en mi pecho. No podía negar que extrañaba almorzar con Alec sin importar el lugar.

Liam llegó luego de haber encontrado un lugar para estacionar, no viéndose muy feliz sobre la elección de un lugar sin servicio de valet cuando debes encontrar un lugar donde estacionar un coche del tamaño de un pequeño país. Él y Tyler entraron, y Liam se sentó junto a la puerta, mientras que Tyler se sentó detrás de nosotros.

"Así que, ¿Qué es lo bueno de aquí?" Edward preguntó.

"Todo. Elige lo que suene bien para ti. No te vas a arrepentir."

Ordenamos y caminamos juntos hasta el dispensador de sodas. Edward lo miró como si nunca hubiese visto algo así antes. Negué con mi cabeza y tomé su vaso.

"¿Qué quieres de beber?" pregunté mientras llenaba ambos vasos con hielo.

"¿Una buena copa de Petrus Merlot?"

"Esto es Powerade," respondí, presionando el vaso contra el dispensador.

Resopló y tomó unas pajitas y servilletas. Caminamos hacia una pequeña mesa del rincón. Edward tomó una servilleta y limpió la mesa y su silla antes de sentarse.

"Esto solía ser lujo en comida para mí. Antes de conocerte, esto era," dije, tomando la pajita de la mesa y sacando el papel que la cubría.

Edward peleó con el papel para liberar la pajita y sonrió. "Si esto es lujo, no estoy seguro de que realmente hayas vivido hasta que me conociste."

El Señor Arrogante salía a la luz. Tomé un trago de mi Coca-Cola. "Aún no comes tu Sandwich. Solo espera."

Levantó su copa hacia mí antes de dar un sorbo. "Bien, esta Powerade es algo extraña, solo eso puedo decir."

Nos reímos hasta que nuestro número fue llamado. A veces las cosas podían ser tan fáciles. Algunas veces podías vernos siempre así-intercambiando pequeños trozos de comida con el otro, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, siendo una pareja normal. Ser normal a veces era tan bueno.

La vida con Edward nunca era normal, sin embargo.

"¡Hey!" un chico desde fuera del restaurante gritó.

Liam se puso de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía un móvil. Él estaba pulsando botones.

"¡Devuélvelo antes de que alguien llame a la policía!" el hombre gritó nuevamente.

Liam terminó lo que estaba haciendo y lanzó el móvil en dirección a la puerta. "Quita tu trasero saca fotos de aquí," gruñó.

Tyler se puso de pie y se dirigió a ellos. Los dos guardaespaldas lado a lado hacían un enorme muro de intimidación.

"¡Cabrón!" el chico gritó, recogiendo su teléfono y asegurándose de que no se haya roto. "Ellos están en un lugar público. Si ellos no quisieran que los demás los vean, deberían estar en casa."

"Debes marcharte," Tyler dijo con una profunda voz monótona.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos tres, pero yo estaba ruborizada con furia. Sabía que él estaba hablando de nosotros; él había sido descubierto tomando fotos de nosotros. Él probablemente tomaba fotos para TMZ (_sitio web farandulero_) o alguna estúpida cosa como esa.

"Este es un país libre," el tipo argumentó cuando se retiraba del restaurante. Él podría conocer sus derechos pero no era un completo idiota. Tyler y Liam podrían importarle poco los derechos del hombre.

Edward comió su sandwich, completamente imperturbable. "Esto está bueno," dijo, aún disfrutando de su bocado.

Tyler y Liam se sentaron detrás de nosotros. Yo casi esperaba que alguien de los que trabajaba en el lugar les pidiera que se fueran. Por supuesto, si no los conociera, probablemente no me atrevería a pedirles algo.

Terminamos nuestra comida y tiramos los restos. Todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado de la pelea. Traté de convencerme a mi misma que aún era como una persona normal. Desafortunadamente, cuando Edward y yo salimos con Tyler y Liam camino hacia la calle, no hubo una despedida alegre por parte del personal que por lo general era amigable. Miré por encima de mi hombro a los ojos muy abiertos y bocas cubiertas, susurrando a escondidas. No, Edward y yo no teníamos nada de normal.

* * *

><p>"¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena de esta noche?" Charlotte preguntó, asomando su cabeza en la biblioteca donde yo estaba escondida escribiendo.<p>

"¿Está Edward en la casa para cenar?" contesté un poco malhumorada.

Charlotte se metió por completo en la habitación. "Él me envió un mensaje de texto algunos minutos atrás, diciendo que llegaría en más o menos una hora."

Cerré mi diario y le puse la cuerda alrededor. "Deberíamos hacer algo elegante. Le hice comer como un campesino hoy."

Charlotte sonrió. "Bien entonces, vamos a hacer una cena digna de un rey."

Ella pasó un brazo a mi alrededor, y caminamos hacia el primer piso. Pasamos por la sala donde pude ver a Liam que iba y venía con su teléfono. Él estaba haciendo algo que nunca le había visto hacer. Liam estaba…sonriendo. Luego él hizo algo que nunca pensé ver que haría. Liam…rió.

Mi pausa fuera de la puerta no pasó desapercibido. Al momento en que él me vio allí, su austera actitud estuvo de vuelta. Le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero él acabó su llamada de inmediato.

Seguí a Charlotte hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué fue eso?" ella preguntó, viéndose tan sorprendida como yo de que Liam pudiera sonreír y reír.

"Alguien tiene novia," murmuré. No quería parecer chismosa luego de que él me dijera que no me entrometiera.

Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron. Ella sonrió y con su boca formó una, "Oh."

Me reí, disfrutando de la comodidad que su compañía me proporcionada. Sin Charlotte, estaría perdida.

Planificamos y preparamos una comida gourmet para Edward. Decidí que comeríamos en la azotea. Edward no había estado allí hace ya tiempo. Pensé que pasar un momento en alguna parte de la casa sería bueno para él. Estaba tan ocupada poniendo la mesa que no le oí entrar.

"Char dijo que estabas aquí arriba."

Se veía tan hermoso a la suave luz. Su cabello era un desastre cobre y hebras en la cabeza. Había estado tirando demasiado de su cabello últimamente. Se había aflojado su corbata y quitado la chaqueta. Sus verdes ojos se veían cansados pero gentiles. Había esperanza para una cena tranquila después de todo.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Me besó con suavidad.

"Estás en casa," dije con un suspiro de felicidad y una sonrisa.

Sus fuertes brazos se movieron alrededor de mi cintura, y dejó escapar un suspiro igual de alegre. "Amo cuando dices eso."

"¿Supongo que tu tarde anduvo mejor que la mañana?"

"Estoy bien ahora; es todo lo que importa. Veo que te has mantenido ocupada. Sabes, creo que estás tratando de hacer que el trabajo de Charlotte sea innecesario."

Me aparté un poco alarmada y negué exageradamente con la cabeza. "No, no, no. Charlotte necesita estar. No sé lo que haría sin ella."

"Entonces, ella se queda contigo por siempre." Me besó nuevamente con un poco más de pasión. "Que Dios me ayude cuando te vayas. No tendré a nadie que cocine para mí."

Era una broma, pero me puso triste. Todo había sido tan tenso últimamente. La confianza de Edward en una relación duradera era prácticamente inexistente. Más que eso, él estaba esperando que algo ocurriese, para que ese día me marchase.

Mis dedos rozaron sus labios una vez más antes de que me besara nuevamente. "Soy tuya para siempre."

"Amo cuando dices eso, también," murmuró contra mi mejilla.

Comimos y luego nos tiramos en la peluda alfombra frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Jugamos una dura partida de Hangman (_juego del colgado, donde adivinas una palabra_) en su iPad.

"Eres un tramposo," dije, golpeando la letra Y y consiguiendo una leve ventaja. Se suponía que la estúpida palabra de tres letras no tenía vocales. "Cada palabra tiene al menos una vocal. No hay palabra en el idioma inglés que no tenga al menos una vocal."

"Yeah, la hay."

"No, no la hay."

"La hay."

"Soy profesora de inglés, Edward. No hay palabra que no tenga al menos una A, E, I, O, U, o Y en ellas."

"Mi coeficiente intelectual es lo suficientemente alto como para que me concedan el ingreso a Mensa (_Es una asociación internacional de superdotados. Su nombre proviene de mesa en latín en honor a la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo_). Yo podría ser el rey de Mensa. ¿Quisieras que te recite todo el diccionario, Isabella? Porque puedo hacerlo."

Él era tan arrogante pero probablemente no mentía acerca de recitar el diccionario. Pulse la letra B y vi que mi figurita de palo se ahorcó.

"C, W, M. Esa no es una palabra."

"Se pronuncia koom. Es una palabra. Puedes googlearla."

"¿Cwm?"

Él asintió, su rostro adornado con esa sonrisa torcida que ansiaba besar y golpear al mismo tiempo.

"Si es una palabra, ¿qué significa?" pregunté, pensando que él probablemente no podría dar una definición o fingiría dar una.

"Es de Gales. Significa un valle."

"Eres una gran molestia."

Él no podía ocultar su diversión. "Búscalo en Google."

Rápidamente escribí cwm en el cuadro de búsqueda de Google, y maldito si no estaba en lo cierto. Solo Edward podía saber la única palabra en el idioma ingles que no tenía vocales.

"Te odio."

"No, no lo haces. Odias perder. Eres una mala perdedora," bromeó.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras se apoyaba en su espalda. Sus cejas se alzaron. Le gustó esta nueva posición más de lo que debería.

"Tengo una difícil palabra para ti." Escribí la palabra y le entregué el iPad.

Lo tomó pero lo puso a un lado para aferrarse a mí con sus dos manos. "Puedo pensar en otro juego que podríamos jugar."

Su mano subió y se apoyó en mi pecho. Lo apretó.

"Resuelve el puzzle, y tal vez juegue otro juego contigo, Einstein."

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí pero tomó el juego. Pulsó todas las vocales.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no había palabras sin vocales, Señorita Swan."

"Es más un sonido que una palabra. ¿Olvidé mencionar eso?" pregunté, fingiendo inocencia.

Pulsó la letra equivocada, y la respuesta fue revelada.

"¿Una fila de Z?" (_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_)

Me apreté a él, apoyando mi peso en los lados del sillón que estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, mi cabello creando una cortina alrededor de su cabeza.

"Es el sonido que logras que haga cuando me duermo con tu súper intelecto."

Él sonrió y puso el iPad a un lado. "¿Es eso cierto? Pensé que era el sonido que haces todas las noches cuando roncas."

Mi boca se abrió en estado de shock, y golpeé su pecho con mis dos manos. "¡Yo no ronco!"

Edward procedió a hacer ruido de molestos ronquidos. Intenté levantarme, pero él se apresuró a agarrarme, sujetándome de la espalda, y rodó encima de mí.

"Yo no ronco. Entiéndelo," demandé.

Él movió su cabeza cuando me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Su lengua se asomó y lamió su labio inferior. Yo estaba obsesionada por completo con su hermosa boca. Siempre había sido una de las características que me había hipnotizado.

"No estás en posición para demandar, Isabella. Estás completamente a mi merced. Ahora, dime cuan estimulante soy."

Si por estimulación él era capaz de hacer latir mi corazón, mi respiración se detenga, mi piel hormigueara, y mi ropa interior sufriera combustión espontánea, él era muy estimulante. No habíamos tenido relaciones desde nuestro fallido interludio cuando sepultamos a Alec. Mi necesidad de él estaba escrita en mi cara.

"No," respondí con obstinación, sabiendo que eso lo empujaría a excitarme aún más.

Soltó un momento mis manos y las sostuvo luego con una. Dejó que su otra mano se deslizara entre nosotros.

"Dilo o te voy a obligar." Comenzó a trabajar en soltar el botón de mi jeans.

Negué con mi cabeza y luego fingí dormirme, completando con horribles ronquidos.

Lo oí reírse. Liberó el botón de mi jeans y bajó la cremallera.

"Eres tan molestosa. Bien, vas a estar llena de molestia," dijo con una sonrisa cuando metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y detuve mis tontos ronquidos. Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos antes de que pudiera protestar, no que planeara protestar. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, explorándose la una con la otra. Tiró de mi labio inferior con sus dientes mientras sus expertos dedos me hacían alucinar.

"Oh, parece que soy muy estimulante," se jactó con una sonrisa lasciva. Comenzó a desparramar besos por mi cuello, mordiendo la piel a su paso.

No podía negar que él tenía razón. Yo siempre lo querría así. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él sin ningún esfuerzo. Ya estaba respirando fuerte y empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Volveré," dijo, deteniendo toda la estimulación que tan bien estaba haciendo. "Tengo que ir a buscar protección."

"No, está bien," dije, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que no se alejara. "¿Liam no te dijo acerca de nuestra visita al médico?"

Edward se calmó y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Me puse la inyección. Estamos totalmente protegidos por los próximos tres meses."

La boca de Edward se abrió debido a la sorpresa esta vez. "¿Cuándo?"

"Un par de semanas atrás en realidad."

"¿Un par de semanas atrás? ¿Has estado ocultándolo por un par de semanas?"

"Discúlpame, pero _tú_ eres el que ha estado evitando el dormitorio como una peste."

La culpa y el remordimiento le nublaron los ojos de inmediato. "Solo a causa de los sueños, Isabella. Nunca porque no quiera estar contigo."

Toqué su rostro con cariño. Lo que no haría para quitarle las pesadillas, para concederle un poco de paz. Colocó nuevamente su peso sobre mí y me besó con suavidad. Besar a Edward era una experiencia. Era algo que sentía desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus labios realmente eran perfectos, capaces de dar y recibir. Eran completos y suaves, cálidos y acogedores.

Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas, como dos niños pequeños emocionados por jugar un nuevo juego. Edward había entrado en mí sin protección antes pero en ambas ocasiones nos habíamos dejado llevar por emociones negativas. En este momento éramos solo nosotros. No había una necesidad abrumadora por algo. El sexo no estaba siendo utilizado para calmar una situación o quitar el miedo terrible a perdernos el uno al otro. Este era solo para expresar nuestro amor por el otro.

_Oh, cómo lo amaba._

Los ojos de Edward casi se pierden detrás de su cabeza cuando se abrió paso dentro de mí. Tarareó unas palabras de placer antes de besarme. Con la cabeza despejada con todo nuestro bagaje emocional, pude apreciar la forma que se sentía el no tener barreras, nada que nos protegiera. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. Sabía que realmente no hacía mucha diferencia para mí, pero lo que representaba para los dos era mucho más sorprendente. Fuimos despojados de todo, literal y figurativamente. No había más secretos entre nosotros. No había más campos minados. Nos habíamos propuesto sacar todo y habíamos sobrevivido.

Se debe haber sentido muy diferente para Edward, porque estaba temblando. "Me gustaría poder decirte lo que me haces sentir," murmuró contra mi hombro.

Se movía tan despacio y deliberadamente. Enredé los dedos en su pelo y acaricié su rostro mientras nos besábamos sin prisas e hicimos el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

"Yo…Dios, Yo…" balbuceó. Él me amaba. Podía sentir las palabras a pesar de que su miedo no le permitía decirlas.

Edward cambió nuestra posición. Se sentó y tiró de mi hacia su regazo, frente a él. No fue la mejor posición para hacer el amor de forma vigorosa. Él no quería que me moviera, sin embargo. Él solo disfrutaba de la sensación de estar conectados. Mis piernas y brazos lo rodearon, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Sus manos extendidas sobre mi espalda. Atacó el hueco de mi cuello con sus labios, lengua, y dientes.

"Solo tú, Isabella," murmuró con suavidad en mi oído.

Le creí. Me sentí de la misma manera. Él era el único. Todo lo que tenía era suyo. _Tómalo todo, ten todo lo que soy._

"¿Puedes sentir esto?" pregunté.

Me apretó a él, temiendo que me moviera. "Lo siento _todo_."

"¿Puedes sentir cuánto te amo? Porque te amo tanto. Quiero alejar el dolor, baby. Quiero protegerte del miedo y la duda."

La frente de Edward cayó sobre mi hombro. "Siento eso. Todos los días. Cada vez que me miras."

"Te amo," murmuré. "Por siempre."

Gentilmente rasguñé su esculpida espalda y besé sus siempre ávidos labios. Sus besos completaban lo que él no podía decir. Todo lo que él amaba no podía expresarlo. Edward sentía tanto que eso le aterraba.

Lo sentí palpitar en mi interior y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¡Mieeeeeeerda! Lo siento," gruñó. Odiaba llegar antes que yo. Por mucho que se considerara un amante egoísta.

"No te disculpes." Pasé mis dedos por el cabello de su nuca. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"En todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Eso no ayuda a mi auto control. Tengo que visualizar algo repulsivo. Mi maestro de quinto grado, o algo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí y su cabeza se levantó.

"Oh Dios, haz eso otra vez," rogó. "Puedo sentir eso."

No era mi intención volver a reír, pero lo hice. "Por favor no visualices a tu maestra de quinto grado cuando estés teniendo relaciones conmigo."

Él se estaba recuperando de mi risa. Su rostro estaba desencajado en un gesto de placer mezclado con dolor.

"Si quieres una experiencia sexual que dure más de cinco malditos minutos, voy a necesitar hacer algo. Abarcas todas las sensaciones, cada pensamiento. Esto hace que sea imposible, imposible negar mi liberación."

"Tendremos que hacerlo más a menudo, ayudarte a construir resistencia." Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

"Nunca seré capaz de resistirte, Isabella," afirmó categóricamente, tirando de mí inexplicablemente más cerca. "Nunca serás capaz de comprender lo que significas para mí. Soy un adicto."

Sonreí otra vez. Recuerdo que me sentí exactamente de esa manera.

"Oh, por favor mantente riendo. Estaré listo para correrme en cualquier momento si sigues haciendo eso." Comenzó a hacer cosquillas en mis costados, y me di por vencida. Reí, y al igual que él; ambos nos mantuvimos sin preocupaciones en ese momento.

Ya era hora que tuviéramos algo más que oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Me desperté en nuestra cama, incapaz de recordar como llegué allí. Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada más que aumentar su resistencia durante toda la noche. Logramos un sólido cuarenta y cinco minutos en el tercer intento. No importa el trabajo que me daba durante su período de recuperación. Realmente él se sentía mal cuando no llegaba con él. Debí haberme dormido cuando él me estaba abrazando en el sillón junto al fuego después de que me dio hasta la muerte en el piano. Nunca volvería a ser capaz de mirar ese piano de la misma forma.<p>

El lado de la cama de Edward estaba frío y vacío. Estaba decepcionada. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedaría conmigo en la cama esta noche. El reloj me dijo que era las dos de la mañana. Yo estaba decidida a hacer que durmiera conmigo esta noche. Si él me abrazaba, tal vez los sueños no aparecerían.

Me di cuenta que me había metido desnuda en la cama. Algo importante debe haber ocurrido si él logró salir de la cama estando yo desnuda. Me puse una bata y caminé por las escaleras. La luz estaba encendida en su oficina, y pude escuchar voces. Cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta que Edward estaba hablando con Tyler y Peter.

"No estoy seguro de lo que hemos logrado salvo mear cerca de él, señor," Tyler dijo con mucha preocupación en su voz.

"¡Hemos cumplido con burlarme de mi trasero!¡Esta mierda es pura entretención," Peter replicó.

La voz de Edward vino después, sonando un poco frustrada. "Lo quise hacer enojar. Ingresar al sistema de correos de Nomad fue una manera de meterle en el culo que nunca sería tan bueno como yo. El hecho de que la falsa nota se filtrara al público y añadirle un poco de humillación no es más que un bono."

"Lo estás provocando antes de que realmente estemos dispuestos para hacer algo al respecto," Tyler se quejó.

"Estamos listos," Edward le aseguró.

"Solo deseo haber estado allí cuando su tarjeta de crédito fuera denegada. ¿Dijo Garret que se enojaría o qué?" Peter preguntó.

"Garrett informó que no estaba para nada feliz," Tyler respondió sin entusiasmo.

Peter se estaba riendo y golpeando la mesa o algo con su mano. "Podría haberme sentido mal si su banco usaba la protección Denali, pero no creo que ganemos un nuevo cliente después de esto, por cierto."

"Tu trabajo en el lado financiero fue cosa de un genio. Él sabe que puedo dañarlo, pero él cree que estoy jugando a un juego de bebés. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que piense, así cuando yo lo elimine, él nunca lo vea venir."

Puse mi mano en la boca por miedo a hacer un ruido. Edward estaba jugando con fuego, y yo no tenía idea.

"Acabarlo va a ser un poco más difícil, amigo," La voz de Peter se volvió grave. "Tengo las especificaciones de su ubicación. La seguridad es estricta. Para que pueda entrar en el sistema, voy a tener que estar allí. Por otra parte, no hay forma de poder entrar en las imágenes de las cámaras."

"¿No las puedes obtener de forma remota?" Edward sonó perturbado.

"No la hay. Es un sistema cerrado. Tengo que conectar desde dentro. Es la única manera si seguimos haciendo esto en su casa."

La profunda voz de Tyler los interrumpió. "Señor, aún creo que deberíamos considerar algunas otras opciones. También creo que debemos considerarme el único para completar la misión."

"No comiences con eso otra vez," Edward advirtió. "He tomado mi decisión."

"Simplemente creo que no hay ninguna buena razón para que usted ensucie sus manos." Tyler estaba tratando en vano de convencerlo de no hacer eso, por eso le estaba agradecida, pero Edward estaba resultando ser complicado.

"Quiero ver su rostro cuando tome su último aliento. Quiero que mi rostro sea lo último que él vea. Quiero que mi voz sea la última cosa que él escuche. Quiero que mi nombre sea la última palabra que él pronuncie cuando drene la sangre de su cuerpo sin alma."

Di un grito ahogado con mi mano aún firmemente puesta en mi boca.

"Usted ha sido muy claro al respecto," Tyler dijo con un suspiro. "Discúlpeme un minuto."

_Mierda._ El Señor ojos-detrás-de-su-cabeza parece que también tenía visión de rayos-X o tal vez una súper audición. Desde luego él no dejaba la charla para ir al baño. Me salí del pasillo y me metí en la habitación del lado, con la esperanza de ocultarme y no ser descubierta. Desafortunadamente, al segundo que entré en la sala de juegos, una de las luces se encendió por el sensor.

_¡Maldita pulsera con el centavo!_

Tyler entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Bella."

"Tyler," dije, tirando de mi ropa para cubrirme mejor.

"¿Qué has escuchado?"

"Suficiente."

Tyler cerró sus ojos, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, y dejando caer la cabeza. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. "Sugiero que tome su pequeño culo de vuelta a las escaleras. Ahora."

Me crucé de brazos delante del pecho y me resistí a la tentación de mover mi pie como una niña petulante. "Te sugiero que veas como me hablas."

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego miró hacia abajo. "Si él piensa que tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo, él…"

"¿Si él piensa que sé lo que ocurre, él qué? ¿va a estar perdido? Noticia de última hora, Tyler, ¡él ya está perdido! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que conspiren un asesinato? Él no puede asesinar a James a sangre fría, no importa lo que el tipo haya hecho."

"Entiendo eso, Bella. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerlo."

"¿Ofreciendo matar a James? ¡Eso no es mucho mejor! Te vas a convertir en un asesino, y él aún seguirá siendo cómplice de esto. Los dos van a ir a la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas. Eso si es que tienes suerte de no conseguir la pena de muerte."

Los dos estábamos tratando de gritar pero a la vez susurrar. Tyler parecía cansado por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Esto le afectaba tanto como a mí.

"Necesito que confíes en mí."

"¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan planeado esto ustedes tres?"

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta de la sala de juegos se abrió. Edward se paró en el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con horror.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" me preguntó.

"¿Qué haces tú levantado?" repliqué desafiándolo.

"Necesitas volver a la cama, Isabella. Tengo negocios que tratar."

"¿Negocios? ¿Qué tipo de negocios tienes que tratar a estas horas de la noche?¿Huh? ¿Están Peter y tú discutiendo sobre el Mercado asiático? ¿Haciendo planes para _dañar_ Japón?"

Sus ojos reaccionaron al captar la intención de la palabra tal como yo esperaba.

"No sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Necesitas ir a la cama. _Ve_." Se hizo a un lado y me hizo señas para que abandone la sala.

Salí de la sala de juegos, pero en lugar de caminar hacia las escaleras, fui hacia su oficina. Me asusté como el infierno con Peter, quien estaba jugando con un pisapapeles de cristal sobre el escritorio de Edward, causando que lo dejara caer. Aterrizó en el piso con un ruido sordo pero no se rompió.

"¡Isabella! Veo que te has vestido para mí," Peter dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Mis mejillas ardieron, pero no sería disuadida. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas.

"Ve a la cama, Isabella," Edward demandó, entrando después de mí.

"No. Quiero oír sobre lo que estabas hablando con los chicos. Por lo que oí detrás de la puerta, sonaba fascinante, realmente."

"Oh hombre, espera oír la forma en que jodimos un crédito de Hunter y las tarjetas de cajero automático," Peter replicó, riendo y dejándose caer en el asiento del lado.

"¡Peter, cállate!" los ojos de Edward brillaban de rabia. Era un hombre completamente diferente al que había pasado la noche conmigo. "Isabella, si no subes las escaleras, haré que Tyler te lleve arriba."

Me puse de pie y miré a los otros hombres de la habitación. "Ambos tienen que salir. Necesito hablar con Edward. _Solos._"

Ambos tenían expresión de horror, pero no se movieron.

"¡Salgan!" grité, apuntando a la puerta.

Peter se puso de pie y tomó su mochila.

"Siéntate de una puta vez, Peter," Edward gruñó. Peter comenzó a sentarse.

"¡Sal, Peter! No se te ocurra volver a sentarte," ordené. Quedó paralizado, flotando sobre el asiento. Él estaba completamente confundido.

Edward se me acercó y apuntó con su dedo hacia mi cara. Me escupió las palabras. "¡Él trabaja para mí! ¡Él hará lo que yo digo!"

"Puedes ser capaz de decirle qué hacer, ¡pero _no_ me dirás qué hacer! Si ellos se quedan, yo me quedo." No iba a dar marcha atrás a pesar de que el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que estaba segura que todos podían oírlo.

Jugamos un horrible juego de la gallina (_game of chicken, competencia de automovilismo o motociclismo en la que dos participantes conducen un vehículo en dirección contraria, el primero que se desvía de la trayectoria del choque pierde y es humillado por comportarse como una gallina_), esperando porque el otro saltara fuera del camino. Tenía miedo de que ambos fuéramos tan tercos como para permitir que se produzca una catástrofe, pero fue Edward quien primero dio un paso atrás.

"Tyler, llévala por las escaleras y asegúrate que se quede allí."

Mis ojos se abrieron con los de Tyler. Podía verlo luchando contra sus emociones.

"Señor, yo-"

"A menos que planees terminar la oración con _haré lo que usted diga_, ¡no te molestes en acabarla! ¡Llévala hacia las escaleras!"

"No puedo hacer eso, Señor Masen," Tyler dijo obviamente dolido por tener que pasar por alto una orden. "No voy a poner mis manos sobre ella si ella no lo desea. No puedo, lo siento."

Exhalé aliviada. Quería correr y abrazarlo por eso. Desafortunadamente, Edward se encontraba al borde de la locura.

"¿Qué?" hizo una pausa como si necesitara un minuto para comprender el hecho de que Tyler lo desafiara. "Estás despedido. ¡Tú! ¡Estás! _¡Despedido!_ Empaca tus maletas de mierda y por el maldito infierno sal de mi casa, ¡Inmediatamente!"

Luego se volvió hacia mí y me levantó desde los tobillos, llevándome por sí mismo por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me tiró en la cama.

"¡_Nunca_ me hables así delante de los empleados! ¿Me entendiste?"

"¿O qué? ¿Qué, Edward?" me senté en la cama. Él pensó que iba a tratar de salir, por lo que se colocó entre la puerta y yo.

"O nada. Mostrarás respetarme en _mi_ casa, frente a _mis_ empleados."

Me acerqué a él con cuidado, a pesar de que quería pegarle justo entremedio de sus ojos. Esta era la oscuridad en su peor momento.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tiene Peter que hackear mi computadora? ¿Tiene que cancelar mis tarjetas de crédito? ¿Vas a matarme, Edward?"

Su pecho se hinchó y pasó la mano por su cabello. "No sabes lo que estás hablando. ¿Cómo te atreviste a escuchar a escondidas en mi casa.?"

"¿Tú casa? Así que, soy solo una invitada. ¿Es eso?"

Edward se paseaba ahora, como un león listo para atacar. Se veía absolutamente letal. Se fue hacia un lado de la cama y golpeó todo lo que estuviera en la mesita de noche. Lo cogió y tiró como si fuera Hulk. Su temperamento podía ser aterrador, pero yo sabía que él estaba enojado consigo mismo.

"¡Estoy tratando de protegerte! Estoy tratando de evitar que te lastime o…" tragó la última palabra. "Necesitas olvidar lo que has oído. Necesitas dejarlo en paz."

Me moví hacia él pero a una distancia prudente. "No haré eso. No dejes que te provoquen a hacer algo de lo cual te vas a arrepentir, algo que podría arruinar tu vida. _Nuestra _vida."

Su vida era mía y la mía suya. Si algo le ocurría, nunca me perdonaría el no haber tratado de detenerlo.

"Estoy haciendo esto para salvar tu vida, Isabella. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? Él o yo será derribado. Esto no acabará hasta que uno de nosotros haya muerto. Él nunca me matará. En cambio él matará a todos los que me importan. ¡Tengo que acabar esto!"

"¡No! No eres un asesino, Edward. ¡No puedes planear y ejecutar el asesinato de alguien y pensar que no se va a volver en tu contra!" No solo hablaba de las consecuencias judiciales. No era alguien al que consideraran religiosa, pero yo creía que había un Dios. No matar fue una de sus reglas específicas.

Edward se lanzó al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Caí de rodillas junto a él.

"Por favor ven a la cama conmigo. Por favor detén esto. Vamos a trabajar con la policía. Vamos a contratar un centenar de guardaespaldas. Vamos a comprar la isla privada en Fiji y nos mudaremos permanentemente. Cualquier cosa. Por favor."

Nos quedamos allí, congelados por unos minutos hasta que se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Apagó la luz y, sin una palabra, tomó mi mano y me condujo a la cama. Me acosté con él, teniéndolo detrás, sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza como si yo pudiera marcharme si aflojaba su agarre. No podía negar que sentía la misma preocupación. Me aferré a sus brazos, rezando para que renunciara a todas esas locas ideas de venganza y asesinato.

"Necesito que me prometas. Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo que te meta en problemas."

Estuvo en silencio por largo rato. "Prometo que no voy a tener problemas."

Era un maestro en la manipulación de las palabras. Me di la vuelta así estaba frente a él. Toqué su cara con las yemas de mis dedos.

"Prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie." Incluso en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación pude ver su angustia.

"Nadie merece morir más que él," Edward replicó con frialdad.

"Nadie merece más paz que tú, pero matarlo no te va a dar paz. Sé que piensas que la tendrás, pero no. Eso te destruirá. Eso nos destruirá."

Cerró sus ojos, y respiró hondo. "Ojalá te hubieras quedado en la cama."

Exhalé fuertemente lo que hizo que él abriera los ojos y viera que tan en serio hablaba. "Prométeme."

"¿Aceptarás la promesa de que él no morirá en mis manos?" otra vez con la manipulación. Era tan condenadamente terco. Parecía olvidar lo terco que era, tuve que mostrárselo.

"No puedes pedirle a Tyler que lo mate."

"Despedí a Tyler."

"Lo vas a volver a contratar mañana."

"No voy a pedirle a Tyler que lo mate. Lo prometo."

Pensó que con eso estaba tranquila, pero no. "No puedes preguntarle, ordenar, demandar, rogar, o decirle a alguien que lo mate."

Hubo más silencio. Sabía que me estaba maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza. "Pensaré sobre eso," fue su única respuesta.

Debería haber estado agradecida de que no me mintiera y luego hiciera lo que quisiera de todas formas. Eso no me hacía feliz, pero al menos estaba siendo honesto.

"¿Qué diría Alec si le contaras de tu plan?"

Edward me agarró de la muñeca y apartó mi mano de su cara. "No, Isabella. No."

_Campo minado._ Parecía que habíamos vuelto a lo mismo. Él sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto. Alec se opondría con todas sus fuerzas. Alec era probablmente la razón por la que no había intentado antes eliminar a James.

"Te amo," le susurré, sabiendo que esta conversación estaba oficialmente acabada. Me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor nuevamente.

Me tragué las lágrimas, sabiendo que podría matarlo el tenerme llorando entre sus brazos. Me sentía completamente derrotada. Pensé que había hecho un gran avance esta noche. Pensé que habíamos vuelto a conectar y habíamos comenzado a cavar para salir de la profunda desesperación por la pérdida de Alec. Me había permitido tontamente sentir esperanza. Había sido ignorante de su feroz control del miedo. Había estado ciega de que el miedo alimentaba la oscuridad.

Salvar a Edward de sí mismo iba a ser mi mayor desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus rw, alertas y favoritos.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Lamento las faltas que hayan pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo con calma.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Marty.**


	22. Chapter 20

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de **troublefollows1017.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<br>Viernes, Octubre 29 medio día

"Bella, vamos. Acaba con eso," Emmett dijo mientras trataba de _sacar_ las cosas que yo estaba tirando _dentro_ de la caja sobre mi escritorio.

"¡Para de sacar las cosas de la caja!" grité, incapaz de controlar los sentimientos que escapaban de mi cuerpo. Mis manos temblaban, y apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas que fluían por mi rostro.

Emmett me agarró por las muñecas mientras yo luchaba por lanzar las cosas dentro de la caja. "Odio verte tan molesta. Solo cálmate y siéntate un minuto. Eres tan emocional para tomar decisiones. Estás haciendo algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir. Detente, toma asiento, toma algunas respiraciones profundas."

"Bien, muchas gracias, Dr. Drew, pero no puedo permanecer aquí. No puedo trabajar aquí. Quiero decir, ¡Realmente nunca trabajé aquí!" la verdad tras esas palabras obligó a que más sollozos y lágrimas escaparan.

Realmente nunca había trabajado en la escuela. Aro no me había llamado para un puesto gracias a mi currículum. No había competido con otras personas calificadas para el puesto de trabajo. No le había ganado a nadie con mi encantadora personalidad durante la entrevista o con mis fabulosas recomendaciones. No, mi trabajo había sido comprado. Completamente pagado por el señor Edward Masen hijo. La sola idea de ello me hacía querer vomitar.

Mi móvil sonó, pero lo ignoré. Limpié mi rostro y continué empacando mis cosas personales.

"No puedes ignorar su llamada. Va a enloquecer. Se supone que debes estar almorzando en este instante," Emmett dijo, mirando su reloj para confirmar la hora del reloj de pared. Era recién pasado medio día.

No iba a responder el móvil porque si lo hacía, iba a romper con él. Iba a decirle que lo odiaba por humillarme y hacerme sentir como la tonta más grande que jamás haya caminado por estas puertas. No _iba_ a contestar el teléfono. La llamada se fue al buzón de voz.

El móvil de Emmett comenzó a sonar un par de minutos después. Él le contestó de inmediato. Podía oír gritando a alguien pero no entendía palabra alguna. Sabía exactamente quién estaba detrás de esos gritos y me alegré de que estuviera enojado. Él pronto se enteraría de lo cabreada que yo estaba.

"Aún está aquí…no sé, supongo que Liam aún está en el estacionamiento. Ella…bueno…algo ocurrió y…bueno…tiene una especie de malestar," Emmett trató de explicar.

Bufé ante su elección de palabras. Estaba más que molesta. Malestar ni siquiera era un comienzo para describir cómo me sentía.

Emmett extendió su móvil hacia mí. "Quiere hablar contigo."

"¡Realmente me importa un carajo lo que quiera en este momento!" grité hacia el teléfono que estaba en su mano por lo que Edward me podía oír claro y fuerte.

Emmett levantó el teléfono a su oreja y se frotó la frente con la otra mano. "Ella dijo- Si, bueno, se enteró de que algo tuvo que ver usted para que ella consiguiera este trabajo y..."

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir algunas cosas. No sabía que iban a hacer con mis clases. Probablemente podrían colocar a los niños en otras secciones ya que mis secciones se crearon debido a una generosa contribución financiera y no porque las necesitaran en realidad. Aro prácticamente lo admitió cuando lo enfrenté.

Él había tratado de mentir en un principio. _"No sé lo que la señora Nelson le dijo, señorita Swan, pero estoy seguro que ella está equivocada."_

Jane no estaba equivocada. Jane no habría llegado a mí de la forma que lo hizo si hubiese estado equivocada.

"Alguien le contó," Emmett continuó explicando. "Ella fue donde Aro, supongo. Él le dijo que era verdad, y ella se quiere marchar."

Quería a Emmett, pero quería que él se fuera al infierno para poder escapar de este salón de clases. Quería que él tuviera su conversación en algún lugar lejos de mí. Quería estar sola.

"Quiere saber quien te lo dijo."

"¿Qué parte de que no voy a-"

Emmett levantó una mano para detenerme. "Ella no va a hablar." Él escuchó a Edward. "Él quiere saber si fue Jane."

Lo ignoré.

"Dice que si no le respondes, lo tomará como un sí."

"Dile que si le hace algo a Jane, nunca lo perdonaré. Ella puede ser una perra, ¡pero al menos ella tiene las pelotas para decirme la verdad! ¡Qué es más de lo que puedo decir de él!"

Emmett hizo una mueca. "¿Oíste eso?" le preguntó a Edward, quien obviamente respondió afirmativamente.

Jane era una perra, pero al menos ahora entendía por qué no le agradaba. Yo había sido lanzada sobre ella sin previo aviso, sin ninguna razón excepto que un ex alumno rico y poderoso buscaba aplacar a su novia. Mi mente vagaba en nuestro enfrentamiento al comenzar el día.

_Había terminado con mis tres clases y luego había iniciado una conversación con Kim. Ella había escrito una bella historia sobre una chica que podía convertirse en un ave y volar lejos cuando las cosas se ponían muy cuesta arriba en su vida. Cuando ella era un ave que volaba alto en el cielo, el mundo y sus problemas parecían encogerse debajo de ella. Había llorado cuando lo leí por primera vez. Quizás porque me había llegado directamente al alma después de las últimas semanas de mi vida. Me encantó y quería que lo publicara en la revista de la escuela._

_Jane irrumpió a través de mi puerta. "¡No lo puedo creer! Todo este tiempo, haz actuado dulce e inocentemente, pero realmente eres una mocosa malcriada, ¿no lo eres?"_

_Sus palabras me golpearon y me dejaron estupefacta. Tuve que alejarme de Kim, no queriendo someterla a un comportamiento completamente anti profesional por parte de Jane. Una vez que Kim abandonó la sala, cerré la puerta y me volví hacia la dolor de culo de Jane._

_"No sé qué es lo que te tiene tan ofuscada en este momento, pero no aprecio que hayas venido a mi salón gritándome cuando estoy hablando con una estudiante."_

_"Oh, tal vez podrías ir corriendo a acusarme. Tal vez puedas lograr que me despidan en este momento," ella espetó._

_Negué con mi cabeza, totalmente confundida ante su acusación. "Jane, no sé de lo que estás hablando."_

_Jane arrugó su poco tímido rostro y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. "¿Ahora vas a mentir al respecto? Una cosa es dejar que tu dulce papito luche tus batallas, pero otra es pretender que yo no lo sé."_

_"¿Mi dulce papito?"_

_Jane levantó sus manos. "¡Oh, dame un respiro! Lo sé, okay. Sé que eres la novia de Edward Masen."_

_Yo estaba aturdida y confundida. "Con quien tenga una relación nada tiene que ver con lo que ocurra aquí en la escuela. Realmente no entiendo la vinculación de mi vida personal con todo esto."_

_"¡Yo no soy la que mezcla placer y negocios, Bella!" la cara de Jane enrojeció. Fruncía el ceño hacia mí con tanto odio._

_Tomé una respiración profunda. Estábamos viviendo un verdadero fracaso para comunicarnos. "No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada. De verdad. No estás teniendo ningún sentido."_

_"Aro puso una amonestación en mi expediente. Un registro permanente de conducta poco profesional, alegando que te menosprecié delante de otros miembros del personal en las reuniones del departamento. Eso es bajo, incluso para ti, Bella. No puedo evitar que me parezca completamente inapropiada y poco ética la forma en que obtuviste este trabajo, pero he trabajado en ello. La verdad sea dicha, estaba comenzando a creer que en realidad podías ser una profesora decente. Estaba trabajando duro para superar mi aversión por tu manipulación del sistema, pero esto, esto me llevó al punto de partida."_

_Si yo estaba confundida antes de su explicación, ahora estaba completamente confundida._

_"¿Mi manipulación del sistema?__No entiendo por qué crees que he manipulado algo.__Fui entrevistada para este trabajo como todo el mundo."_

_"¡Ha! ¿Cómo todo mundo?"_

_Mi voz se hacía más pequeña con cada intercambio de palabras. "Aro me llamó a... una entrevista... como entrevistó a otras personas."_

_"Oh dios, ¡deja de hacerte la tonta! Edward Masen consigue lo que quiere. Sabemos eso."_

_"¿Por qué en este mundo Edward tendría que ver con mi trabajo?" Pregunté casi con miedo a escuchar la respuesta. Un nudo gigante se estaba formando en mi estómago._

_Jane se detuvo y me miró fijamente. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. "¿No sabías, cierto?"_

_Mi garganta estaba seca; las palabras no salían. Negué con la cabeza, luchando con las lágrimas de vergüenza que colgaban de la esquina de mis ojos._

_"Oh mierda," dijo con una sonrisa sin humor. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de estudiantes. "no tienes ni idea de cómo has obtenido este trabajo. Él nunca te lo dijo."_

_El nudo se convirtió en una roca que me ayudaría a hundirme hasta el fondo del océano cuando saltara de un acantilado. Era tan estúpida. Moví mi cabeza nuevamente._

_Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Es por eso que ellos quitaron su retrato de la biblioteca," dijo más para sí misma que para mí. "¿No sabías que el Señor Masen es uno de nuestros más famosos alumnos, cierto?"_

_Edward había sido un alumno de esta escuela. Él nunca lo mencionó. Nunca. A propósito, así fue. De repente sentí que la habitación daba vueltas y me senté en una silla al lado de Jane._

_"Genial. Me acabo de disparar," ella murmuró. Su ceño se suavizó, se volvió hacia mí. "Edward Masen es la razón por la que tenemos esa fabulosa biblioteca, dos laboratorios de computación, pantallas planas en cada salón, y otras tecnologías que probablemente las demás escuelas no verán en años. Él dona más a esta escuela que todos los otros alumnos juntos. Él vino donde Aro este verano y ofreció una donación extra de cincuenta mil dólares si se creaba un puesto de profesor de inglés a medio tiempo para un amigo suyo. Lo único que sé de él es que se me solicitó la necesidad de crear nuevas secciones para que tú puedas enseñar."_

_Edward __me_ compró _un trabajo__. Me compró un trabajo y no me lo dijo. Él me dejó trabajar aquí durante los dos últimos meses, pensando que había ganado el puesto por mis propios méritos. Él me había dejado caminar ajena a todas las cosas que de seguro se estaban diciendo a mis espaldas sobre cómo obtuve el trabajo._

_Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada._

"Bella, ¿me oyes?" Emmett preguntó, volviéndome al presente. "Él dijo que no iba a permitir que Aro aceptara tu renuncia. Si no hablas con él, va a enviar a Tyler a buscarte."

Mi móvil sonó a mis espaldas; la cara de Edward llenando la pantalla. Cogí el iPhone y lo llevé a una de las mesas del aula. Lo puse en el suelo y luego planté la pata de la mesa sobre él. Con todas mis fuerzas, golpeé la mesa hacia abajo sobre el teléfono una y otra vez hasta que se rompió y dejó de sonar.

"Genial," Emmett murmuró, su gran cabeza cayendo derrotada.

Volví a mi escritorio y continué escribiendo. El celular de Emmett sonó.

"Ella rompió su teléfono…mmhmm…le diré." Emmett colgó y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio. "Envió a Tyler por ti."

"Me habré ido antes que Tyler llegue."

"Bueno, ustedes dos necesitan hablar sobre esto cara a cara." Le envió un mensaje a Edward.

"No voy a ver a Edward. Voy a ir donde Jasper y voy a pasar el fin de semana decidiendo si quiero o no volver a ver a Edward otra vez."

Emmett dejó caer los hombros, y pulsó botones en su teléfono, cancelando el mensaje que había comenzado a escribir.

"Bells, vamos. Este trabajo es bueno para ambos. Sé que no hay razón alguna para que no te contara, ¿pero realmente es tan malo? Él te ayudó a obtener un trabajo, un trabajo en el que eres buena. La gente usa sus conexiones para conseguir trabajos todo el tiempo."

Podía sentir mi sangre hirviendo. Emmett no iba a sentarse y defender lo que Edward había hecho.

"¿Conexiones? Conexiones que ayudan a abrir puertas. Conexiones de entregar su hoja de vida a gente adecuada para obtener una entrevista. Conexiones para presentar gente. Conexiones que no te _compran_ un trabajo. No ofrecen dinero a alguien para crear un falso trabajo. Eso no es usar conexiones. Eso fue soborno. Fue un error. Fue..." no podía siquiera encontrar una palabra para describir lo tortuoso que fue.

Emmett se sentó y pensó un minuto en lo que dije. "Estoy seguro de que solo quería que hicieras lo que amas. Sus intenciones eran buenas; estoy bastante seguro de eso."

Aún no estaba preparada para escuchar ese tipo de razonamiento. Yo estaba mal física y emocionalmente. No había dormido bien durante toda la semana. Desde que había descubierto el gran plan de asesinato, mis nervios estaban a fuego. Cuando Edward no estaba en mi línea de visión directa, me preocupaba que pudiera estar haciendo algo que lo metiera en problemas. No podía dormir tranquila por la noche por temor a que se levantaría e hiciera un plan para matar a James mientras yo estaba en terreno de sueños. Le hice venir a mi cama todas las noches pero me despertaba sacudiéndome cada noche, lanzando mis brazos hacia el lado para asegurarme que él estaba a mi lado. Toda la locura Masen me estaba matando, rompiéndome.

Era el momento de dar un paso atrás. Iba a ir donde Jasper. Él me recibiría. Ese era el trato que habíamos hecho. Mi nombre aún estaba en el contrato de arrendamiento por este motivo. Tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer, especialmente porque estaba desempleada.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de mi salón de clases. Había un hombre muy alto, vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra, y corbata negra. Emmett se levantó y abrió la puerta.

"Estoy aquí para llevar a la señorita Swan por órdenes del señor Masen," el hombre dijo con un fuerte acento.

"Me dijo que iba a enviar a Tyler," Emmett respondió con cautela.

El hombre lo miró confundido. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Emmett preguntó de vuelta.

No importaba quien era. Estaba segura que Tyler le respondió lo mismo que le dijo la semana pasada. Él no iba a tocarme si yo no quería que lo hiciera. Éramos amigos. Tyler no me iba a hacer eso. Casi le costó su trabajo la semana pasada, pero yo tenía la sensación de que no se iba a doblegar esta vez.

"Tengo a Liam para que me lleve a otro lugar. Usted puede decirle a Edward que lo llamaré cuando esté lista para hablar con él," dije, ordenando mis papeles.

"Liam no puede conducir. Él la ha dejado. Vendrá conmigo, señorita Swan."

Con Emmett intercambiamos una mirada. Liam nunca me dejaba. Desde luego él no hacía algo sin comunicármelo. Por supuesto, había roto mi móvil, haciendo un poco difícil para que me llamara.

"Déjame tomar prestado tu celular," dije a Emmett, quien me lo entregó de inmediato.

Le escribí a Liam, preguntándole donde estaba.

**Es Bella. Rompí mi móvil. ¿Dónde estás? Un gran hombre de negro me dice que vaya con él.**

"El señor Masen no quiere esperar. Tengo que llevarla ahora," dijo el hombre.

Pensé en decirle a este chico lo mucho que me preocupaba por lo que a Edward le gustaba o no. Él tenía miedo, sin embargo. Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, Liam me respondió el mensaje.

**Tuve que irme. Ve con Félix.**

Típico de Liam. Directo al punto. Ningún ¿por qué rompió su celular_?_ Ningún _¿está bien?_Como buen negociante, ese era Liam.

"¿Supongo que eres Félix?" miré al hombre que prácticamente tuvo que agacharse al pasar por la puerta del aula.

"Si, vamos."

"¿Félix?" Emmett dijo, mirándolo con duda.

Era poco probable que consiguiera a Liam y hacer lo que quisiera si Edward quería que fuera donde él. Era cierto que a Félix podría importarle nada lo que yo quisiera con el fin de cumplir con lo que Edward había ordenado. Tomé mi bolso y mi caja, pasando al lado del guardaespaldas. Una vez que llegara donde Edward estaba, le pediría a Tyler que me lleve donde Jasper. Él haría eso por mí. Si no, tomaría un taxi por mis propios medios sin un maldito guardaespaldas. Mierda de guardaespaldas. Maldito James Hunter. Malditos todos.

"Tal vez deberías esperar un segundo, Bella," Emmett dijo, corriendo tras nosotros.

No dejé de caminar. Era inútil luchar cuando Edward enviaba a alguien a buscarme. Sabía que este chico no se iba a ir sin mí. Su lealtad, como la de todos los que me rodeaban estos últimos días, era para el todopoderoso señor Masen.

"Liam dijo que vaya con él. Está bien. No es necesario salir del edificio gritando y pataleando. He tenido suficiente humillación por un día."

Había un coche esperando fuera del edificio con las puertas delanteras abiertas. Ya estaba arrancando y había un hombre en el asiento del conductor. Edward debía estar muy preocupado de que me iba a resistir. Al parecer me veo más complicada de lo que creía si pensaba que podía escapar de Félix.

Me percaté que mi coche estaba estacionado donde usualmente Liam esperaba por mí. _¿Dónde diablos se fue sin mi coche?_ Comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado.

"Por aquí, señorita Swan," Félix dijo.

"No voy a dejar mi auto aquí. Si nos vamos, nos iremos en mi coche."

"Tenemos que ir en este coche," él demandó.

Puse la caja en el suelo para poder sacar de mi bolso las llaves del coche. "Escucha, Félix. Voy a ir contigo a pesar de que es lo último que quiero hacer. Voy a usar mi coche así cuando termine de hablar con Edward pueda marcharme, pueda dejarlo. Puedes seguirme o felizmente puedo dejarte conducir. Realmente ya no me importa una mierda, pero voy a ir en mi coche."

Lo pensó un momento y luego arrebató las llaves de mis manos. Hizo una seña al tipo del otro coche. El hombre detuvo el coche y se estacionó, apagó el motor, y se bajó. Intercambiaron un par de palabras en otro idioma. El otro guardaespaldas parecía molesto con mi petición. Ellos definitivamente estaban enojados. Después de mirar hacia atrás y ver a Emmett presionando su celular, ambos se dirigieron al coche. Supuse que no querían que Edward supiera de algún retraso. _Como sea._ No me importaba el tiempo que tomara en llegar porque luego lo dejaría.

Tiré mis cosas y me subí al asiento trasero. Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas mientras me acomodaba. Miré por la ventana mientras conducíamos por la ciudad. Esta no era la forma en la que quería seguir viviendo. Amaba a Edward, pero él me estaba matando. Él estuvo en lo cierto todo el tiempo. Si permanecíamos en esto, él iba a matarme. Estaba viviendo una vida que nadie en su sano juicio habría elegido voluntariamente. A pesar de todo, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que haber otras opciones. Un fin de semana con Jasper era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no trabajara para Edward.

Manejamos por los edificios de la ciudad. No tenía idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Desde que me había negado a hablar con Edward, no teníamos un lugar para almorzar. Supuse que él tenía un lugar en mente. Él siempre tenía la última palabra. Siempre.

Félix y su amigo eran tan locuaces como todos los guardaespaldas que trabajaban para Edward. Nunca había visto a estos dos, sin embargo. Pensé que eso era extraño pero no imposible. No tenía idea de cuantas personas trabajaban para Edward. No tenía idea de que básicamente yo trabajaba para Edward hasta hace unas horas atrás.

Me _compró_ un puesto de trabajo. Aro me había ofrecido el nuevo trabajo en Agosto. Edward y yo llevábamos saliendo solo un mes en ese momento. Era una idiota. Pensé en que no podía recordar cuando envié el currículum a la escuela. Recuerdo el rostro de Alec cuando le conté sobre el nuevo trabajo, la forma extraña en la que Edward actuó todo ese día. Alec sabía. Era tan ingenua. Nunca pensé que Edward crearía un trabajo para mí. Apuesto a que Aro nunca vio mi hoja de vida. Todo era tan posible para Edward.

Llegamos en el coche a una zona de la ciudad que no conocía. Estaba a punto de preguntar a dónde íbamos cuando "The Glory of Love_"_ comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo del guardaespaldas #2. Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento cuando el hombre comenzó a hurgar para apagar el teléfono. Félix me miró a través del espejo retrovisor. Estoy segura de que vio el cambio de mi expresión. Inmediatamente, puso los seguros de las puertas.

Estos no eran hombres de Edward. Me había metido en un coche con dos hombres que no trabajaban para el hombre diabólico del cual estaba enamorada y que era el demonio mismo. Miré alrededor, tratando de orientarme a mí misma, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Nada era familiar. Divisé un par de señales del tránsito, pero no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Traté de aparentar estar relajada. No quería mostrarles mi pánico y lograr que me hicieran daño. Me senté de nuevo y traté de parecer afectada ante el hecho de que Liam se fuera cuando él supuestamente solo me había enviado un mensaje informando. Yo estaba todo menos afectada. _¿Dónde estás Liam? ¿Ellos lo habrán dañado? ¿Lo habrían asesinado?_Un millón de pensamientos corrieron por mi cabeza, cada uno peor que el anterior. Si alguien estaba muerto, no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarlo.

Comencé a hacer una lista mental. No tenía mi teléfono ni mis llaves. Tontamente entregué las llaves a los chicos malos. Gracias a mi rabieta, mi móvil estaba roto y en la basura de la escuela. Estaba en el asiento de atrás y el botón de pánico estaba en la parte delantera. Algo tenía que hacer para llegar a ese botón. Si pudiera presionarlo dos veces y desactivar el auto, podría escapar si estuviéramos en una zona poblada.

"¿Podrían subir la calefacción aquí atrás, por favor? Estoy congelada."

Félix me miró a través del espejo retrovisor. Sonreí amablemente. El otro hombre comenzó a apretar botones y girar perillas. Nos estábamos asomando a un semáforo en rojo. Esta iba a ser mi oportunidad. Tan pronto como Félix aminoró la marcha para detenerse, me incliné hacia delante.

"Estás presionando el botón equivocado," me quejé. "Golpea dos veces el botón que tiene una X me dará temperatura aquí atrás." Era la mejor mentira que pude crear.

El hombre pulsó el botón una vez y luego otra. Todos los controles se apagaron. Las puertas se desbloquearon automáticamente y la alarma comenzó a sonar. Empujé la puerta para abrirla y salté. Estaba en el centro de la carretera y atrapada por un coche y una parte del tráfico que venía en la dirección contraria. Félix y su amigo estaban estupefactos, les tomó un minuto reaccionar, pero sabía que al llegarles la iluminación, estarían tras de mí. Estaba a punto de correr a través del tráfico cuando oí la voz de Emmett cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Bella! ¡Por aquí!" había 2 autos entre nosotros. "¡Entra aquí!" corrí hacia él.

Félix estaba fuera del coche junto al otro tipo. Emmett se aseguró que estuviera dentro del coche antes de que Félix viniera por mí. El tipo del coche que estaba entremedio tocó la bocina hasta que se dio cuenta de lo grande que eran ambos hombres. Emmett dio una poderosa acelerada, y comenzamos a avanzar peligrosamente lento entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

Los autos se detenían, y el falso guardaespaldas #2 llegó corriendo al coche de Emmett. Él no dudó; le dio una patada a la ventana hasta que se rompió. Grité cuando logró abrir la puerta. Comencé a golpearlo, tratando de detenerlo. Me tomó de las manos en un intento por sacarme a través de la ventana, cortando mi brazo en los vidrios rotos. Traté de luchar de vuelta, pero él era mas fuerte que yo. Emmett se colocó detrás de él y lo golpeó duro en la cabeza. Emmett continuó golpeándolo hasta que se escucharon las sirenas de la policía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos patrullas se detuvieran. Félix no estaba a la vista, pero Emmett había noqueado al otro tipo. Yo estaba temblando y sangrando, pero estaba segura. Por el momento, estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Harborview era el hospital más cercano al lugar de mi rescate. Estaba sentada en una sala de emergencias, a la espera de que un doctor atendiera mi brazo. Tenía dos pequeños cortes, pero eran profundos. La policía había entrevistado a Emmett, quien ahora estaba acompañándome, con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo negro. Los detectives estaban esperando un parte médico antes de preguntarme sobre lo que había ocurrido. No estaba segura qué había ocurrido. Todo era absolutamente irreal.<p>

Oí una fuerte conmoción y un gran grito, "¡No puedes volver allí!"

Supe de inmediato quien llegaría explotando en cualquier momento a través de la cortina. El sonido silbante de los anillos metálicos de la barra que sostiene la cortina fue tan fuerte que me hizo saltar. Edward se veía enloquecido, salvaje, como si fuera un hombre perdiendo la cordura.

Casi me destrozó mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo desesperado. Sostuve mi brazo herido lejos y lo abracé con el otro. Su voz estaba pintada de miedo y rabia. "Si hubieran tenido éxito, no sé lo que había hecho. Solo no lo sé."

"Estoy bien, gracias a Emmett." Si Emmett no nos hubiera seguido, quien sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido. Félix y su amigo fácilmente me hubieran atrapado. Yo estaría eternamente agradecida de su presencia.

"Bien, alguien importante debe estar en esta habitación," Carlisle dijo tranquilamente, sosteniendo una bandeja de suturas. "Oí que alguien necesita algunos puntos."

Edward me liberó con tanta tristeza en sus ojos. Toda la rabia que había sentido hace algunas horas se evaporó. Quería aliviar su dolor y prometerle que iba a estar bien. Ninguna cantidad de tranquilidad lo aliviaría en este momento, sin embargo. Él estaba más allá de mi alcance.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen," dije tranquilamente.

"Al parecer tuvimos demasiado emoción por hoy, ¿huh?"

"Algo como eso." Eché un vistazo a Edward, quien tiraba de su cabello.

Carlisle miró a Edward, también. Él vio lo mismo que yo, pero controló su expresión y trató de mantener las cosas ligeras. "Hijo, espero que no hayas sido demasiado duro con las enfermeras."

"Lo superarán," Edward respondió sin emoción.

"Lo primero que enseñan en la escuela de medicina es ser amable con las enfermeras. Uno nunca quiere a una enfermera cabreada. Ellas realmente son las que manejan este lugar," dijo con un guiño. Me tomó el brazo y apartó el vendaje. "Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí."

Edward miró por encima del hombro de Carlisle. Pude verle una mueca de dolor y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Podría haber sido mucho peor; pero por supuesto, no iba a decir eso en este momento.

"Parece que ellas tenían razón. Necesitas un par de puntos en cada uno de los cortes," Carlisle dijo, poniéndose unos guantes. "¿Has hablado con la policía?"

"No aún. Ellos quieren esperar hasta que me coloquen los puntos."

"Oí que atraparon a uno de los chicos. Esas son buenas noticias."

"Yeah," respondí, mirando hacia atrás a Edward mientras Carlisle me ponía una inyección que adormecería el área donde pondría las suturas.

Edward se paseaba detrás de su tío. Él iba a matar a James. Iba a matar a James _esta noche_ si se le daba la oportunidad.

"¿Señor Masen?" uno de los oficiales de policía que había hablado con Emmett se unió a la ya llena sala de urgencias. "¿Tal vez podríamos hablar un momento con usted?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta por el lado de Carlisle para colocar una mano en mi rostro. "Estaré de vuelta. No vayas a ningún lado." Presionó suavemente sus labios en los míos.

Sonaba dulce, pero yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Él estaba preparado para que me marchara. Estaba segura que pensó que si el fiasco del trabajo no fue suficiente, mi intento de secuestro definitivamente inclinaba la balanza a favor de dejarlo.

Una vez que abandonó la habitación junto a Tyler y Emmett, Carlisle me miró con ojos serios. "No ha estado durmiendo, ¿no es así?"

"Ninguno de los dos ha estado durmiendo mucho. Pienso que lo que ocurrió hoy no va a ser de gran ayuda."

"No, probablemente no lo será," dijo con tristeza. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. Él se preocupa mucho, pero esto es mucho para que cualquier persona pueda enfrentar." Incluso Carlisle estaba preparado para que me marchara.

"Hey, ¿cuántas personas pueden decir que casi fueron secuestradas? Si es que aún se le puede llamar así cuando fui yo quien le di al tipo las llaves de mi coche y entré voluntariamente al auto con ellos," dije en un débil intento por aligerar la situación.

Carlisle me detuvo. "No te atrevas a hacer eso." Aclaró rápidamente, "No te culpes."

Esperó a que asintiera con la cabeza antes de retomar su trabajo en mi brazo.

"Sé que no es mi culpa. Me siento mal por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Podía haberle evitado algunas preocupaciones a Edward."

Carlisle resopló. "Creo que cuando se trata de ti, nada se puede hacer para reducir la preocupación del pobre hombre."

Eso era muy cierto. Carlisle terminó con uno de los cortes y se trasladó al siguiente.

"¿Esto va a tener un costo extra?" pregunté. Se detuvo para mirarme. "Creo que cuesta un ojo de la cara que el jefe de cirugía ponga unas cuantas suturas."

Se rió entre dientes. "Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, ya veo por qué a mi sobrino le agrada tu compañía." Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír pero retomando su trabajo. "Se lo cargo a algunos amigos especiales."

"Bueno saberlo," repliqué. Viendo que había renunciado a mi trabajo, creía que ya no estaba bien asegurada. Estaba la visita a la sala de emergencias, junto con la ambulancia me iba a costar una fortuna.

Eché un vistazo hacia la abertura de la cortina, preguntándome qué le estaría diciendo Edward a la policía. ¿Podría no mencionar a James para así poder matarlo esta noche sin levantar sospecha? Ese era un terrible pensamiento. Me gustaría estar segura que le decía a la policía que yo pensaba que esos tipos eran de James. No iba a dejar que Edward hiciera alguna locura.

"Hace una hora, estaba tan enojada con él. Estaba planeando quedarme con Jasper todo el fin de semana, esperando enfriarme lo suficiente como para tener una conversación racional y no terminar diciéndole que terminaría con él. Ahora, solo quiero llevarlo a casa y abrazarlo durante toda la noche."

Carlisle arqueó una ceja hacia mí. "¿Me arriesgo a preguntar qué te hizo estar tan enojada con él?"

Parecía que hubiera tenido la charla con Jane hace un millón de años. Carlisle se veía como alguien en quien podía confiar. Me pregunté si él sabría sobre el trabajo.

"Si descubrieras que eres jefe de cirugía no porque te lo has ganado, no porque eres el más calificado o el mejor hombre para el trabajo sino que estás aquí debido a que tu sobrino le pagó al hospital para que te tenga, ¿qué harías tú?"

Carlisle detuvo su maniobra de curar mis heridas. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los míos. "Oh, por favor dime que no te hizo eso." Miré hacia abajo con la mirada perdida. "Pensé que estabas enojada a causa de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no tenía idea que él había metido mano en que obtengas el trabajo. Bella, yo...lo siento mucho."

"No," dije, haciendo contacto visual y deseando desesperadamente que retirara su disculpa. "De alguna manera debes preguntarte al verme qué demonios estoy pensando la mitad del tiempo. ¿Qué escuela le paga a un maestro $45,000 por enseñar tres clases a un segundo año? Mi ingenuidad había llegado a su máximo histórico con esto."

Él terminó de unir la última sutura y se quitó los guantes. Tomó mis manos y respiré hondo.

"He conocido a Edward desde que era un chico de cinco años, quien pensaba que el sol salía y se ponía junto a su madre. Lo traje a mi casa cuando era un dañado niño de quince años, quien sobrevivió a un atentado contra su vida por su perturbado padre. Lo he visto convertirse en un hombre con más dinero y poder que jamás creí ver. Él es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, pero cuando se trata de entender cómo se maneja por los asuntos del amor, él aún es un pequeño chico. Si él pudiera darte el mundo, él lo haría porque tú eres su mundo. Espero que sepas que nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo para que te sientas pequeña o indigna. Lo hizo porque simplemente él puede."

Mi labio inferior tembló al momento que asentí comprensivamente con la cabeza. Edward me amaba. ¿Cómo podría estar enojada con él por no tener idea de cómo demostrar su amor después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida?

Carlisle acabó con mi brazo. Sequé una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano apenas Edward entró en la sala.

"Encontraron a Liam," nos informó. "Estaba atado y amordazado en el maletero del coche que estaba estacionado en la escuela. El coche había sido reportado como robado estaba mañana. Otra cosa que se les puede agregar a los cargos. Quizás ellos tienen a otros secuestrados, lo más probable es que James tenga algo que ver."

"Gracias a Dios Liam está bien. Él está bien, ¿cierto?"

"Él va a estar bien," Edward me tranquilizó. "Supongo que tiene un agradable gran chichón en la cabeza, pero él va a estar bien."

"Así que, estará de vuelta en muy poco tiempo, ¿cierto?" esperaba que Edward no le fuera a disparar a alguno de los hombres de James. Félix era un tipo grande.

Edward captó mi pensamiento, pero no respondió. No le gustaba mentirme cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Yo iba a luchar por tener de vuelta a Liam. El tipo podría haber muerto por mi culpa hoy.

Edward pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. "La policía quiere hacerte un par de preguntas. Luego, me imagino que tú y yo tenemos que hablar un par de cosas."

Asentí, agradecida de tener un par de minutos para pensar qué le diría. Dos detectives entraron a la sala de emergencias. Carlisle se levantó de su taburete y me palmeó la pierna.

"Antes que te marches volveré a verte."

"Gracias. Por todo."

Asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa con los labios apretados.

Edward se quedó en la habitación. No estaba segura si eso era una gran idea o no. No sabía qué le dijo él a la policía. No estaba segura si sería la misma historia que le diría a la policía. Afortunadamente, uno de los detectives habló primero.

"Señor Masen, apreciaríamos la oportunidad de hablar a solas con la señorita Swan."

Yo no iba a protestar, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

"Por supuesto," dijo antes de que los detectives se giraran hacia mí. "Estaré por aquí. De todos modos tengo que llamar a Peter."

_Peter._ Realmente no importaría lo que le dijera a la policía. Si ellos tuvieran que escribir un reporte en la computadora, Edward tendría acceso a ello gracias a Peter.

"Señorita Swan, nosotros solo tenemos un par de preguntas que hacerle. Entendemos que ha tenido una tarde difícil," dijo la primer detective. Era una mujer de mediana edad con pelo castaño corto. Parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su compañero, quien era un hombre joven fornido. Podría decir que no te debes meter con ella.

"Voy a responder todas las preguntas que tengan si eso ayuda a poner tras las rejas a James Hunter."

"Ahora, ¿tal vez podría explicar por qué cree que James Hunter tendría que ver con los hombres que fueron por usted?"

"James odia a Edward. Le dijo a Edward que hará lo que sea necesario para asegurarse de acabarlo. El tipo tiene una maldita obsesión con Edward. Él me hizo sentir muy incómoda varias veces."

"¿La ha amenazado de alguna manera?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Él me seguía a todas partes, trató de decir que me quería _salvar_."

"¿Salvarla de qué?" el detective preguntó.

"Afirmó que estaba tratando de salvarme de Edward. Pero yo conozco a Edward, sé que nunca me haría daño."

Los detectives se dieron una mirada no muy buena.

"¿James Hunter quiere que usted le tema al señor Masen?" preguntó el detective.

Me moví en la cama de hospital y crucé las piernas. "Si. Él quiere que Edward se quede solo así que ha estado tratando de convencerme de que Edward es peligroso. James me ha estado acosando."

"¿Él la ha acosado?"

"Bueno, él llego al Four Seasons solo para asegurarse de que Edward no me había dañado, y se presentó en un club y en un resturante donde estábamos almorzando, también. Cada vez, su propósito era mentir sobre Edward."

"¿Él le dijo cosas sobre el señor Masen con la intención de asustarla?" la detective cuestionó nuevamente.

"Si," respondí, con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué le dijo sobre el señor Masen?"

Los dos me miraron expectantes. Podía sentir que mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo ocurrido hoy? Lo que piense James sobre Edward no tiene importancia. El hecho es que él envió a su gente por mí, para secuestrarme, eso es lo que importa."

La detective levantó una mano para detenerme. "Señorita Swan, no estamos tratando de molestarla. Solo estamos tratando de entender."

"No, ustedes no entienden. James contrató a personas para que me secuestren. ¡Él contrató a personas para que interceptaran el coche de Edward en la carretera hace un par de semanas atrás y terminaron matando al amigo y asistente de Edward! ¿Pero usted solo quiere saber lo que James me dijo hace dos meses?"

"Solo estamos tratando de obtener información. Eso es todo. Por favor, trate de mantener la calma."

Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que la otra vez que fuimos a la policía. Nadie quería escuchar. Nadie quería creer que James Hunter estuviera detrás de todo esto. Metí mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me obligué a calmarme.

El detective comenzó a preguntar nuevamente. "¿Qué le dijo el señor Hunter para que usted deba temerle al señor Masen?"

"Dijo que Edward usa a las mujeres. Dijo que cuando Edward acabara de usarme, se iba a librar de mí."

"¿Olvidarse de usted? ¿Romper con usted?"

"Él estaba tratando de asustarme. Estaba tratando de dar a entender que Edward me mataría. Edward me ama. Nunca me haría daño. James no sabe nada sobre Edward o nuestra relación."

"¿Por qué cree usted que el señor Hunter quería decir que el señor Masen iba a matarla?"

"No lo sé," Mentí. Sabía, pero no iba a decir algo sobre Bree. Algo me decía que si abría esa puerta algo malo sucedería.

"¿Ninguna idea? ¿Él no hizo o dijo algo más para que le diera esa impresión?"

"No. Ya les dije. Es solo la forma en que habla. Él estaba tratando de asustarme."

Otra vez, ellos intercambiaron miradas. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme. Deseaba que Edward se hubiese quedado.

La detective habló con lentitud. "Cuéntenos exactamente lo que los hombres le dijeron cuando vinieron por usted."

Me senté más erguida, contenta que tocáramos por fin el tema. "Uno de los tipos, el que se escapó, entró a la escuela a mi salón de clases. Dijo que Edward lo había enviado por mí."

"¿Se identificó como alguien que trabajaba para el señor Masen?"

"Si, pero Edward dijo que había enviado a Tyler. Así que, en un primer momento nada tenía sentido, pero luego me imaginé que Tyler se había negado."

"¿Tyler? Tyler Crowley, ¿el jefe de seguridad del señor Masen?" el detective preguntó. Asentí. "¿Por qué se negaría a ir por usted?"

_Mierda._

"Edward y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo. Yo estaba enojada con él y él se negó a hablarme."

"Así que, ¿envió a Tyler por usted porque usted se negaba a hablar con el señor Masen?" la detective preguntó.

"No es tan así." _Okay, así era exactamente._

"¿Él lo hace a menudo? Enviar a su gente a recogerla cuando usted no quiere hablar con él, ¿Independientemente de lo que usted quiera?"

Me deslicé en la cama. "Ya he acabado. Creo que necesito ir a casa ahora."

"Señorita Swan," la detective dijo dando un paso hacia mí. "Podemos hacer las preguntas aquí o podemos continuar en la estación."

¿Ella me estaba amenazando? ¿Por qué de repente me sentía como la mala de la película?

"Escucha, No sé qué locas ideas se están formando en su mente, pero me da la impresión de que le está ladrando al árbol equivocado. James Hunter está tratando de dañar a mi novio."

"¿Usted cree que como el señor Masen le dijo eso el señor Hunter lo va a hacer, correcto?" me preguntó con una chispa de desafío en sus ojos.

"Lo creo porque es verdad."

"Si le dijera que el hombre que está detenido nos jura que trabaja para el señor Masen, ¿qué diría usted sobre eso?"

"¡Diría que es un mentiroso!"

"¿El señor Masen nunca ha puesto sus manos sobre usted, señorita Swan? ¿Ha sido agresivo físicamente con usted alguna vez?"

Esto era increíble. ¿La policía creía que Edward estaba detrás de todo esto?

"No," traté de sonar lo más segura que pude. "Edward me ama."

"¿Eso es lo que le dice a usted luego de dañarla, señorita Swan? Él es un hombre poderoso. Se la pasa todo el día diciéndole a la gente qué hacer. Apuesto a que todos hacen lo que él dice, por supuesto. Pero no usted. Usted no siempre hace lo que él dice, ¿cierto? Tal vez no le agrada que usted no haga lo que él dice. Tal vez él siente que necesita asegurarse de que usted haga lo que él quiera creando este enemigo. Tal vez el señor Masen quiera que usted sienta miedo del señor Hunter así usted será más dependiente de él, así usted será más _complaciente_."

Mis manos estaban empuñadas a mis costados. Esta era la mayor cantidad de basura que había escuchado en mi vida. Nunca había querido golpear tanto a alguien en mi vida.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando," dije con los dientes apretados.

"¿Los hombres que vinieron por usted alguna vez mencionaron al señor Hunter?" ella preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

"No," respondí, mirándola con odio puro.

"¿Se comportaron diferente de cualquier otro trabajador del señor Masen?"

"¡Ellos no trabajan para Edward! ¡Estoy segura de eso! ¿Por qué Edward enviaría a Emmett que vaya en mi rescate? ¿Por qué tiene me tiene pegado un dispositivo GPS si me iba a secuestrar?"

"¿El señor Masen le tiene pegado un GPS?" el oficial dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Dios, ya estaba hablando demás con todo esto. Necesitaba callarme. _Maldita sea _si que necesitaba callarme.

"Acabé. Si tiene más preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, contacte a mi abogado." Actualmente no tenía ningún abogado, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber eso. Me abrí paso entre ellos y abandoné la sala.

Tyler estaba afuera. La expresión en su rostro me decía que había escuchado todo. Edward estaba en la estación de enfermeras, hablando con Carlisle.

"¿Puedes llevarme a casa?" le pregunté a Tyler.

Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos volvieron a tener esa simpatía de siempre. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Negué con la cabeza, estaba segura que volvería a llorar si hablaba sobre lo ocurrido. Todo lo que le dije a la policía les hizo creer que Edward estaba detrás de todo esto. De alguna manera ayudó a confirmar su ridícula y abusiva personalidad controladora. Sabía lo controlador que era Edward, pero no era un sicótico. Nunca pensé en cómo nuestra relación se veía desde fuera. Nadie lo conocía como yo. Ellos conocían al hombre que él quería que vieran. Ellos no conocían al verdadero Edward. Lo mismo podría decirse de James. Les dejaba ver un lado de él que era inofensivo. Él estaba lejos de ser inofensivo. Él era un sicótico.

"¿Acabaron?" Edward preguntó mientras me acercaba.

Asentí, el nudo de mi garganta aún demasiado grande.

"Permíteme firmar tu alta médica y que la enfermera te de una licencia," Carlisle dijo, garabateando algo sobre unas hojas.

"¿Está todo bien?" Edward extendió su mano y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Solo quiero ir a casa."

La parte posterior de sus dedos rozó mi mejilla. No podía decir lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Sabía lo que la policía pensaba? ¿Le dirían que pensaban que el hombre al que detuvieron trabajaba para Edward?

Carlisle, afortunadamente, ayudó a que todo anduviera más rápido. Nos fuimos, y yo ya estaba preocupada sobre cómo se iniciaría nuestra conversación. No tenía idea por donde comenzar. Una vez que nos sentamos en la parte posterior del Hummer, Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

"Debería haberte contado sobre el trabajo," dijo con sus ojos aún cerrados. "Alec me advirtió, pero no lo escuché."

Escuchar el nombre de Alec hizo que mi corazón se apretara. "No me importa el trabajo. Quiero decir, me importa el trabajo; pero en este momento, tenemos grandes problemas."

Levantó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos. Se veía abrumado. Él estaba trabajando muy duro en no llorar, lo que desencadenó mis propias lágrimas.

"Fui tan estúpida al entrar en el coche con ellos. Debería haber esperado a que Emmett chequeara-"

Edward no me dejó terminar. Sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, empujándome un poco hacia atrás. Me besó como si fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera de hacerlo. Su intensidad hizo que mis lágrimas fluyeran con más fuerza.

Su mano acunó mi mejilla mientras se apartaba. "Tienes que poner fin a esto."

"¿Cómo? ¿Dejando que lo mates? No puedes matarlo. La policía ya duda de que James tenga algo que ver con todo esto. Ellos creen que me secuestraste para volverme una sumisa."

"¿Qué?" se dejó caer hacia atrás y apartó su mano de mi mejilla.

"No puedes ir detrás de James. No sé qué fue lo que le dijo a la policía o cómo se las arregló para que ellos fueran tras de ti, pero las cosas se han puesto feas. Ellos están poniendo sus ojos sobre ti. Tienes que ser cuidadoso. No puedes ir armando planes alocados con tu sed de venganza. Eso probablemente es lo que James quiere. Él quiere que vayas por él. Esa podría ser su última revancha, para que te pudras en una celda de la cárcel."

Edward presionó sus dedos en el Puente de su nariz. "Ahora mi duda tiene más sentido."

"No fui capaz de convencerlos que estaban equivocados. Traté. Lo siento."

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Isabella."

Hice lo que me pidió mientras él se colocaba el suyo. Miró lejos de mí, fuera de la ventana.

"Te amo." Tomé su mano que descansaba entre nosotros. "Te amo aunque me hayas jodido con lo de la compra del trabajo y envías a Tyler cuando no quiero hablar contigo. Te amo porque quieres almorzar conmigo todos los viernes ya que así fue como nos conocimos. Te amo porque eres tan condenadamente inteligente que conoces la única palabra en inglés sin vocales. Te amo porque haces que Charlotte compre el helado que me gusta sin tener que pedírselo. Te amo porque quieres mantenerme segura. Haces que me sienta segura. El botón de seguridad del auto me mantuvo segura."

No dijo nada pero a cambio me apretó la mano. Tyler hizo contacto visual conmigo a través del espejo retrovisor. Me di cuenta de que trataba de ofrecer un tipo de consuelo a su manera. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a la finca. Íbamos en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Te voy a llevar donde Jasper." La voz de Edward era pequeña y triste por lo que su sonido me hizo sentir como si fuera a morir.

"¿Por qué? Quiero ir a casa."

"No puedes ir a casa, Isabella. Tengo que dejar la ciudad por un tiempo. Necesito dejarte en un lugar donde James no te encuentre. Jasper se ha comprometido a llevarte a algún lugar."

"¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!" alegué.

"¿Confías en mí para mantenerte a salvo aún después de lo que hoy ocurrió?" espetó. "¿Confías?"

Me estremecí con su ira. "Si," respondí en voz baja pero firme.

"Bueno, ¡Yo no!" gritó de nuevo. "Necesito que estés lejos de mí. Él va a asumir que te mantendré cerca. Necesito hacer lo contrario. Y, si lo que le dijiste a la policía es verdad, realmente es mejor que estés lejos de mí. Si ellos piensan que estoy tratando de controlarte o mantenerte alejada de otros amigos y familiares, tenemos que demostrar que eres libre de ir y venir."

"¿Puedo irme mañana?. ¿No puedo ir a casa esta noche?"

"Necesito que te vayas ahora. Si vas a casa, yo...no podré dejarte ir." Era visible que le dolía admitir aquello.

Giramos hacia la calle de Jasper. No me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan cerca. Él estaba listo. James podría estar en algún lado. Además, yo había jodido todo con la policía. Si pasaba los siguientes días encerrada en la finca, se vería como que Edward se había salido con la suya. Sin embargo, temía que él tuviera otras razones para que me fuera de la ciudad.

"Tienes que prometerme que no harás nada." No me contestó. "Edward, mírame," demandé. Sus torturados ojos verdes encontraron mi rostro. Sus ojos eran una ventana a su rota alma. Yo quería envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, sanarlo, salvarlo. "Tienes que prometerlo. No lo matarás. No le pidas a nadie que lo mate. Por favor."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y acarició el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar. "Lo prometo."

Un alivio instantáneo fluyó por mi cuerpo. "Tú, también," le dije a Tyler. Empujé sobre su asiento con mi mano libre.

"Tienes mi palabra, Bella."

Nos detuvimos enfrente del edificio de Jasper. Tyler salió del coche. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me senté en el regazo de Edward. Sostuve su cara entre mis manos.

"Te amo. Volveré a casa tan pronto las cosas con la policía se hayan calmado." Lo besé suavemente, y luego un poco más profundo. Podía sentir sus lágrimas golpeando mis manos.

"Ve. Él está esperando por ti," Edward susurró alejándome suavemente de él.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Jasper esperando por mí. Tenía una bolsa de lona negra colgando desde su hombro.

"Prométeme que no dispararás por Liam."

Edward apartó el cabello de mi rostro. "Siempre me sorprendes. Todo el tiempo, sin fallar."

"Promételo," demandé.

"Lo prometo."

"Te amo." Lo besé una vez más porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Necesitaba sentir su amor por mí.

"Ve," dijo desanimadamente.

Alisé mi falda y bajé del coche. Tyler me entregó mis cosas, a pesar de que probablemente iba a ponerse nervioso, lo abracé.

"Por favor cuida de él. No dejes que le ocurra algo malo. Por favor."

"Lo prometo," Tyler murmuró, palmeando suavemente mi espalda. Me alejé y me dejé caer en los brazos de Jasper quien ya esperaba por mí. No podría soportar ver a Edward marcharse.

"Gracias a Dios estás bien," Jasper dijo, su voz emocionada.

Dejé que me abrazara un poco más antes de preguntarle hacia dónde íbamos.

"Necesitamos detenernos en el condominio de Edward, así puedes empacar un bolso. Luego, tu papá nos estará esperando para cenar," dijo, llevándome a su coche.

_Forks._ Algo me decía que mi papá era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Espero hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y pasen unas felices fiestas de año nuevo.<p>

Gracias a mis queridas Lily, Miru y Sussan...por ser las mejores amigas que un ser humano puede tener. Respeto, valoro y protejo nuestra amistad; gracias por estar este 2012 junto a mí, apoyándome incondicionalmente y por levantarme las muchas veces que me he caído.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me han escrito MP preguntando si estaba viva,gracias por la preocupación y lamento no haber respondido.

Gracias a todas las lectoras que se pasan por aquí y dejan su rw, gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar lindas palabras.

A ti mi amor, gracias por hacer de este 2012 una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan montaña rusa, he llorado, reído, emocionado, perdonado, me has hecho sentir mil emociones, y aun asi...eres un vicio que no puedo ni quiero dejar. Gracias mi amor.

Gracias a ti mi querida señorita drama por todas las emociones de este año, aunque te he odiado muchas veces y he sentido ganas de no hablarte jamás, ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón, aunque ya no te siento una amiga, siempre serás especial, hiciste de este 2012 algo intenso. Por favor, no más drama de tu parte.

Gracias a mis queridas chicas Tolkien que se pasan por aquí, las amo profundamente, gracias por permitirme leer cosas tan hermosas, son un blog maravilloso.

Besitos a todas y confianza en que el 2013 vendrá cargado de nuevas experiencias y emociones, espero este 2012 haya sido igual de hermoso como lo fue para mí.

_**Marty.**_


	23. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Viernes, Noviembre 5 al medio día.

Cerré la puerta de la camioneta y esperé a que Jake estuviera a mi lado para caminar hacia el comedor. Pude ver que Seth ya estaba en el interior, esperando por nosotros. Saqué mi teléfono por última vez para ver si Edward había respondido mi mensaje. Le había enviado un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaba pensando en él –**Es medio día del viernes, te necesito.**

"¿Quieres dejar esa cosa?" Jake graznó, tirando de mi brazo llevándome hacia la puerta del restaurante. "No tienes que comprobar algo un millón de veces en tan solo cinco minutos. Apuesto a que sonará cuando te llegue un mensaje."

"Es un nuevo teléfono. No sé manejarlo muy bien. Creo que accidentalmente lo puse en modo silencioso," mentí, deslizando el teléfono por mi bolsillo.

La distancia entre Edward y yo no solo había sido física. Había hablado más con Alice y Charlotte que con él. No respondía a mis mensajes y a veces mis llamadas eran desviadas al buzón de voz.

Jake rodó sus ojos. "Como digas, Bella. Aunque tu forma de cachorro perdido está aburriendo. Para que sepas."

"Bien. Tu compasión y comprensión son tan apreciados."

Se detuvo y giró hacia mí. Puso una mano en cada uno de mis hombros y miró directamente a mis ojos. "Eres más fuerte que todo esto. Sabes que lo eres."

"No lo entiendes, y no puedo explicarlo."

"Tienes razón. No lo entiendo, pero no es necesario entenderlo para saber que sobrevivirás a cualquier cosa que pase entre tú y señor súper genial. Necesitas saberlo."

"Eso es lo que no entiendes. No estoy preocupada por mí."

Estar en Forks había ayudado en algunos aspectos y empeorado en otros. Necesitaba este descanso. No quería venir aquí pero me alegraba de haberlo hecho. Eso no quería decir que estuviera feliz de no estar con Edward. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, más que cuando se iba de viaje por negocios. El no saber qué hacía con su tiempo libre era aún más difícil. Charlotte dijo que pasaba las noches en su oficina del departamento. Cenaba, pero ella nunca lo veía irse a la cama. Solo podía imaginar todo lo que se estaba torturando. Le envié mensajes de texto en medio de la noche un par de veces, diciéndole que se fuera a la cama y soñara con las cosas que haría con él cuando regresara. Él nunca respondió. Probablemente quería hacerme creer que estaba dormido. Yo lo conocía mejor.

"No puedes controlar algo en lo que no tienes control. Tienes que dejarlo ir," Jake dijo, dejando caer sus manos y tomando las mías. Me condujo a la puerta. "Olvídate y comamos." sonrió, esperando que le devuelva la sonrisa. Hizo una mueca graciosa, y solté una risita.

"¡Finalmente!" Seth exclamó después de que sonara el timbre de la entrada. "Iba a sentarme a la mesa y comer sin ustedes si me hacían esperar mucho."

"Jake chequeó su cabello un millón de veces y me preguntó si debía cambiarse de camisa. Lo conoces. Es como una chica," bromeé.

"Dios, son tan graciosos. Ahora tú misma pagarás por-tu-culo," Jake refunfuñó, golpeando mi trasero con el menú que le había entregado la mesera. Ella nos condujo hacia la parte posterior.

Seth sonrió. "Te pagaré el almuerzo, Bella," ofreció. "Considéralo como pago por el entretenimiento que me has proporcionado esta semana. Jake no la había tenido tan difícil hacía tiempo."

"Gracias, pero puedo pagar por mi propio almuerzo. No estoy en banca rota."

Mi retorno a Forks me había proporcionado una agradable-normalidad. Estaba con viejos amigos, era objeto de burlas y molestia nuevamente, pagaba mis propios almuerzos, y me detenía en el supermercado cuando quisiera. No había silenciosos guardias a mi alrededor. No estaba constantemente mirando sobre mi hombro. Edward solo pidió que no estuviera sola; una petición que mi padre pensó que era más que razonable teniendo en cuenta el intento fallido de secuestro. Pasaba mi tiempo ayudando a Jake en su garage. Él me mandaba a organizar sus archivos, que se encontraban en un completo desastre. Me preguntaba cómo podía funcionar su negocio con tal falta de organización. Él necesitaba urgentemente un asistente de oficina.

Mis noches las pasaba con mi papá o en La Push con los Clearwaters. Mi padre se había mantenido sereno ante todo esto. Me había preparado para lo peor. Esperaba que él y Jasper conspiraran contra mí y me dijeran que debía dejar a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, ninguno lo sugirió. La parte sospechosa para mí es que no podía dejar de pensar en que estuvieran jugando algún tipo de juego mental conmigo, sicología reversa o algo así. Una vez del pasado fin de semana, los escuché hablar sobre mí en silencio. Sentí que sabían algo que yo no tenía idea, pero ellos no me iban a contar.

La campana de la puerta sonó otra vez, cuando Leah entró por ella. Ella nos vio y se deslizó junto a Jake. No estaban juntos de nuevo oficialmente, pero Jake dijo que habían tenido unos deslices un par de veces. Leah me dijo que no habían llegado más allá, pero que estaban tratando de no ponerle nombre a su relación en este momento por temor a que no resultase. Ellos iban a estar juntos nuevamente. Esos dos asnos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"¿Chicos, aún no han hecho su pedido?"

"Nop, hemos estado muy ocupados reventando las pelotas de Jake," Seth dijo con una risita.

Una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por el rostro de Leah. "Es mejor dejar sus pelotas solas, hermano pequeño."

_Ellos eran tan iguales._

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron. "¿Pueden no discutir sobre mis Pelotas durante el almuerzo? ¿Por favor?"

"Apoyo no hablar sobre pelotas," dije, levantando mi mano.

Miramos el menú en silencio durante un minuto.

Seth no lo dejó ir. "¿Qué dijo cenicienta cuando llegó a las pelotas?"

Sostuve mi menú entre él y yo, así podía fingir que no estaba realmente sentado con nosotros. Jake y Leah se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza.

Él comenzó a hacer un ruido terrible de náuseas y luego se echó a reír. "¿Lo tienes? ¿La pelota? No la del baile. La-"

Bajé el menú y puse mi mano sobre su boca. "Lo tenemos, Seth. ¿Podemos no hablar sobre las bolas de quien sea, incluyendo las del príncipe?"

Todos en la mesa rieron, incluso yo. Esta era la mejor parte de estar en casa.

Ordenamos y comimos. Nos reímos un poco más y disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos. No podía recordar un almuerzo de viernes donde estuviera tan relajada.

"¿Estuvo todo bien?" preguntó la mesera, antes de entregarnos la cuenta.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien.

"Es bueno verte, Bella. Tu padre debe estar feliz de tenerte a su lado después de todo lo que pasó la semana pasada," ella dijo. No sentí que estuviera husmeando.

"Es bueno estar un poco en casa."

Mi escape de los hombres de James había sido noticia nacional, no solo local. Habíamos bloqueado toda una manzana de la ciudad. Sin mencionar, que era la novia de Edward Masen. La prensa se refería a todo esto como un ataque, no un intento de secuestro. La policía acusó al hombre que fue atrapado por delito de destrucción a la propiedad privada por romper la ventanilla del coche y un cargo de agresión menor por haberme herido. Edward y mi padre estaban totalmente insatisfechos. El fiscal explicó que no podía ser acusado de secuestro porque me metí voluntariamente en el coche con ellos. Tampoco había pruebas de que él no había sido contratado por alguien que no fuera Edward, incluso aunque Edward negara con vehemencia aquello. Liam solo recuerda a Felix como su atacante. Nunca vio al hombre que tenían en custodia. Por lo tanto, ellos no podían agregarle lo que le pasó a Liam.

Miré a Jake, quien durante toda la semana había prometido no hacer comentarios sobre mis actuales problemas. Era la única manera de accede a salir con él. Él había hecho hasta ahora un buen trabajo en no atacar a Edward. Era fácil culpar a Edward, pero él no tenía la culpa. Él era la verdadera víctima en todo esto. James estaba obteniendo exactamente lo que quería. Edward estaba más solo de lo que nunca había estado.

Después de pagar la cuenta, mi teléfono sonó. Lo miré y vi que tenía un mensaje de Edward.

**Ve donde Charlie.**

Me quedé mirando la pantalla durante un minuto. Él estaba aquí. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Me puse de pie, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

"Necesito que alguien me lleve donde mi papá."

Jake se ofreció a llevarme. Mi pierna se movía con ansiedad en los cinco minutos que nos tomó llegar. Juro que mi corazón se hinchó en mi pecho cuando vi el Hummer en la entrada. Él estaba aquí. Estaba aquí para llevarme.

"Fue bueno estar contigo, ya sabes. No seas una extraña otra vez, ¿okay?" Jake dijo cuando llegamos.

"Prometo que no lo haré. Ustedes pueden ir a Seattle, estar con nosotros un fin de semana. Pueden estar en la casa de huéspedes de la finca. Es mejor que cualquier hotel en el que has estado, lo juro."

Jake resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "De rebuscar en tu cartera para pagar tu almuerzo ahora hablas de tu casa de huéspedes. Qué extraña vida tienes ahora, Bells."

Tenía una extraña vida, pero esa era mi vida. Era una combinación de este mundo y el mundo de Edward. Podía mantenerme en ambos.

"Gracias por ser mi amigo. Gracias por no hacerme escoger."

"Bien, no soy un bebé. Pude ver que lo escogerías. Solo se cuidadosa."

"Lo seré." Lo abracé como despedida y salté fuera del coche.

Tyler estaba fuera del Hummer y abrió la puerta para Edward, quien salió del coche vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca con botones. Su cabello parecía más largo, a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde que lo vi por última vez. Pasé corriendo junto a Tyler y salté a los brazos de Edward, envolviendo mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor. Él estaba aquí. Él había venido por mí.

"Estás aquí," grité, aferrándome con fuerza a él.

Él no dijo nada pero sentí su fuerte agarre. Me aparté y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. Parecía terriblemente cansado pero tan hermoso como siempre. Lo besé largo y con amor, y él me devolvió el beso con igual fervor. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no me atrevía a dejar de besarlo. Él estaba aquí. Lo había extrañado esta semana más de lo que creí posible. Extrañaba besarlo, tocarlo. Cuando fuera vieja, iba a querer besar a este hombre desde la mañana hasta la noche. Siempre.

"Isabella," él dijo contra mis labios.

No quería parar, pero probablemente me estaba poniendo algo pesada.

"Te extrañé," dije, alejándome solo lo necesario para hablar. Mi nariz rozando la suya.

"Yo te extrañé más," replicó, cubriendo mis labios con los suyos.

Nunca íbamos a volver a casa si no nos despegábamos. Me alejé otra vez, mi sonrisa amenazaba con partirme el rostro en dos. Tenerlo aquí me hacía sentir completa. Cuando no estábamos juntos, sentía que faltaba una parte de mí misma. Él poseía mi corazón. Lo había dejado con él la semana pasada. Ahora, estábamos juntos y tenía lo que me faltaba. Él había venido por mí.

"Te amo," dije con un suspiro mientras me afirmaba sobre mis pies. "Vamos por mis cosas."

Caminé alrededor del Hummer y me di cuenta que no era el único coche. Escondido detrás de ese tanque estaba el auto de Jasper. Jasper y Alice estaban en su interior. Los saludé con la mano y avancé hacia el lado del copiloto, pero Edward me apartó.

"Vamos a tu casa primero," dijo, llevándome con él.

Lo miré y luego hacia los dos en el coche. Jasper me saludó con la mano como diciendo que camine.

"Ellos también pueden entrar" dije confundida.

"Te necesito a solas unos minutos, vamos."

Mis ojos se estrecharon, pero lo seguí. Él me quería sola. Oh, _sola_. Busqué las llaves dentro de mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Una vez dentro, rápidamente me quite el abrigo.

"Ahora, Señor Masen, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos a solas, pero realmente espero que nos pueda tomar más de unos minutos." Arqueé una ceja y fui a desabrocharle la camisa. Besé bajo su sexy mandíbula y luego avancé a su boca. Besarlo era fantástico, pero hacer el amor con él iba a ser un millón de veces mejor.

Edward retrocedió y tomó mis manos, impidiéndome continuar desabrochando su camisa. "Isabella, no," dijo tranquilamente.

"Usualmente, yo podría hacerle caso señor, pero te necesito tanto." Crucé mis brazos y tomé el dobladillo de mi blusa tirando de ella por encima de mi cabeza en tiempo récord. La dejé caer al suelo y comencé a desabrochar mi sujetador.

En vez de desnudarse a sí mismo, Edward se inclinó y recogió mi blusa. "Por favor deja de quitarte la ropa," dijo con una mueca. Se veía realmente dolido.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

"Por favor, Isabella. Necesito hablar contigo. Nosotros no podemos..." negó con la cabeza y me entregó la blusa.

Él quería hablar. Él estaba aquí. Él había venido por mí, pero lo que primero quería hacer era hablar. Probablemente teníamos que discutir algunos detalles nuevos en seguridad. Yo sabía que él no le había disparado a Liam, pero eso no significaba que él sería mi guardaespaldas. No hice caso del rubor que cubrió mi rostro y me puse la blusa.

Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. Saqué mi pelo fuera de la blusa, dejándolo caer con suaves ondas por la espalda. Metí algunos mechones detrás de mi oreja. Él extendió su mano y me acarició la mejilla.

"No es que no desee hacerlo. Solo que... necesito que conversemos. Siento si te dañé."

"Estás aquí. No importa lo que hagamos." Me apoyé contra su mano mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Realmente nada importaba. Podría sentarme a mirarlo y ser feliz. Edward no se veía feliz, sin embargo, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Nos trasladamos a la sala de estar de papá, me senté en el sofá. Edward no; se paseaba delante de mí tirando de su cabello.

"Vamos a necesitar mayor seguridad, ¿cierto?" pregunté, sabiendo que estaba inquieto con lo que tenía que decirme antes de que nos marcháramos a casa. "Está bien. Haré lo que digas. Si tengo que tener dos guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, está bien. No voy a cuestionarte. Deja de preocuparte."

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado. "Nunca dejaré de preocuparme."

Me incline para besarlo de nuevo. Se sentía como si nuestra semana de separación hubiese sido un año. Quizás, mi necesidad por él se había amplificado debido a nuestra actual situación. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que amaba su olor y sabor. Quería experimentar todo de él. Él me obligaba, me devolvió el beso con tal intensidad que estaba lista para quitarme la ropa nuevamente. Apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su esencia, frotando la nariz contra su cuello.

"Realmente necesitamos hablar," dijo, respirando en mi pelo y frotándome la espalda.

"Lo sé," dije, resignándome al hecho de que no nos quitaríamos la ropa muy pronto. "Primero, necesitas saber que buscaré un nuevo empleo ya que volver a la escuela no es una opción, no importa lo que le digas a Aro. No puedo volver allí."

"No tienes que volver a la escuela si no lo deseas. No sé por qué lo hice. No debería haber hecho eso." Se sentó nuevamente, alejándose de mí así que podía ver su rostro. Parecía más Viejo de lo que realmente era, la última semana lo había envejecido.

"Querías que tuviera un trabajo como maestra, pero querías almorzar conmigo todos los viernes. Eres extraño hasta para eso." Lo golpeé con mi hombro, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. No funcionó.

"Te extrañé. Más de lo que nunca he extrañado a alguien," dijo, con la mirada puesta en sus manos. Los codos descansaban sobre sus muslos y tenía las manos entrelazadas.

Pasé mis dedos por su pelo hasta la oreja. Su cabello estaba largo. No se había cortado el pelo desde la semana que terminamos. Eso parecía hace ya tiempo.

"Te extrañé, también. Solo cuéntame que hiciste. Puedo manejarlo. Soy fuerte, ¿Recuerdas?"

Suspiró y aún era incapaz de mirarme. Puse una mano sobre su pierna. Sin duda lo que necesitaba contarme no era tan malo como pensaba. Tal vez iba a tener un séquito de escoltas. Sin embargo eso no importaba.

"Tal vez sea bueno que por ahora no trabaje. Puedo quedarme en el departamento o en la finca. Sé que eso le hará las cosas más fáciles a Liam," dije, tratando de aliviar su preocupación.

"¿Podrías vivir encerrada para siempre, o no?"

Reí, a pesar de que sabía que él no estaba tratando de ser gracioso. "No vas a encerrarme para siempre. Algún día James meterá la pata, y la policía va a atraparlo."

Sus verdes ojos estaban llenos de dolor cuando me miró. "¿Y si nunca mete la pata? Si después viene por mí, después por ti, ¿podrías continuar viviendo como una prisionera?"

"No soy una prisionera," dije, sintiéndome confundida sobre el tema de la conversación.

"Lo eres, Isabella. Has estado viviendo como una prisionera desde que te mudaste a vivir conmigo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te has sentido aislada o asfixiada. Sé que te has sentido así."

Quería contradecirlo, pero no pude. Hubo momentos que me sentí de aquella manera. Hasta hace poco, hubiera sido más de lo mismo. Sin embargo no era su culpa. Era culpa de James. Mi indecisión le hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

"He sido tan injusto contigo," dijo con un suspiro melancólico.

Le ofrecí mi propia solución para manejar esta situación ya que él no avanzaba. "¿Y si nos vamos? Algún lugar lejos de Seattle. Hará las cosas más difíciles para James. Tal vez fuera de su vista, ¿saldremos de su mente?"

Edward se frotó la cara con las manos. Miró de nuevo hacia mí, nuestros rostros separados por pulgadas. Se veía tan jodidamente triste. Puso su mano en mi rostro y me besó muy suave, profundizando poco a poco hasta que su lengua comenzó a persuadir a la mía. Él estaba aquí. Él había venido por mí. No importaba donde fuéramos. Lo seguiría donde fuese.

Se detuvo y presionó su frente contra la mía. Cerró sus ojos. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla mientras su pulgar me rozaba el labio inferior. Quise darle otro beso, pero se apartó. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos, y no vi más que completa adoración. Era como si todo el amor que sentía por él se reflejara hacia mí. Era tangible entre nosotros. Puso ambas manos sobre mi rostro, sosteniéndome como si fuera tesoro.

"Te amo."

Él estaba aquí. Había venido por mí. ¡Y me amaba! Pensé que estallaría de felicidad.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella. Completa e irrevocablemente enamorado. Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por alguien. Estaba absolutamente seguro que era incapaz de sentir esto. Pero, ahora sé que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres más importante que cualquier cosa, en mi loco mundo."

Lo besé con fuerza, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos fueron a mi baja espalda, sosteniéndome a él mientras me deleitaba con su declaración. Me subí a su regazo, a horcajadas. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y acogedor. Mis manos se movieron a su pecho, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo a través de la camisa. Provocaba eso en él. Él me amaba.

Edward Masen, el hombre que nunca pedía disculpas, quien creía que los lazos emocionales eran para débiles, quien no amaba nada ni a nadie, él _me_ amaba. Sabía que me amaba. Lo supe por la forma en que me miró. Lo sentí en la forma en que me tocó. Lo oí en todo lo que me dijo. Pero, no podía negar que escuchar esas dos palabras viniendo de su boca significaba el mundo para mí. Representaba su creencia en el amor. Significaba que no temía a no hacerlo bien.

Nos giró y me empujó sobre mi espalda. Mis manos se movieron a su rostro. Mis dedos rozaron la incipiente barba de su mandíbula. Sus besos eran desesperados; podía sentir su necesidad y deseo en la cima del amor que ya sabía a ciencia cierta que ambos sentíamos. Estaba segura que iba a desnudarse. No podía esperar a hacer el amor con él mientras me susurraba esas palabras en mi oído una y otra vez. Todo mi cuerpo se sonrojaba al pensar en ello.

Edward estaba encima de mí, y en un instante, se había ido. Estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación cuando recuperé la conciencia.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunté, arreglando el desastre de mi cabello culpa de nuestra batalla amorosa.

Los puños de Edward se cerraron tan fuerte como sus ojos. Se golpeó la frente con uno de sus puños.

Comencé a ponerme de pie, pero me detuvo. "No te acerques, Isabella. Por favor, quédate allí. No puedo…no puedo tocarte y decirte esto."

Me senté nuevamente y comencé a juguetear con mi cabello. ¿Qué más tenía que decir? Parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. Me estaba matando estar sentada mientras él estaba allí sufriendo.

Tomó una profunda respiración, que infló su pecho. "Me voy del país. Sólo. Por mí."

"¿Qué?" fue mi aturdida respuesta.

"Te quiero demasiado como para hacerte pasar por esto." Pasó las manos por su cabello. "Dejé que esto continuara porque te quería, te necesitaba. Era egoísta y estúpido. Nunca creí que me harías sentir de estar forma. Pensé que me dejarías, pero no lo hiciste, no pudiste. Deberías haberte alejado de mí. Debería haberte presionado a eso."

No podía respirar. Realmente lo estaba intentando. Quería que el aire entrara y saliera de mis pulmones, pero el dolor en el pecho lo estaba haciendo imposible. Había soñado con el día en que me decía que me amaba. Pero no de esta forma. No asociado a un adiós. No como parte de un discurso de "No soy bueno para ti".

"Es por eso que no podía decirlo," continuó. "Lo pensé tantas veces. Sabía que querías escucharlo, a pesar que nunca lo pediste. Nunca lo exigiste. Eres jodidamente perfecta incluso para eso." Su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas no derramadas. "Eres perfecta para mí. Más de lo que quiero, me das lo que necesito. Estás dispuesta a dejar todo lo que quieres para estar conmigo. No está bien, Isabella. No deberías tener que renunciar a todo para que pueda tener lo que yo quiero."

Ambos estábamos llorando. Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Se alejó de mí a medida que me acercaba. Nos movimos alrededor de la mesa de papá.

"No puedes controlar esto. No puedes decirme como te sientes o que hacer o no sobre lo que siento. Si quiero estar contigo, es elección mía. Mía. No tuya. No de James'"

"No lo entiendes. Voy a matarlo. Quiero matarlo." Dejó de moverse, y me acerqué a él.

"¡No! ¡No puedes! Eso es exactamente lo que quiere que hagas. Él quiere que hagas algo estúpido."

Trató de alejarme. "Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Por favor, siéntate. No puedo tocarte. Por favor."

Me senté, respirando con dificultad.

"Si me quedo contigo, lo mataré. No tengo más opción. Soy yo o él. Lo más seguro es que, serás tú o él. Es en todo lo que he pensado desde que sepultamos a Alec. Es por lo que no puedo dormir. Sueño con matarlo o que te encontraré muerta. No puedo hacer más. No puedo luchar con el monstruo de mi interior mientras tu cabeza esté corriendo peligro."

"¿Quién dice que me dejará en paz si rompes conmigo? ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Rompiendo conmigo?"

Edward se limpió el rostro surcado de lágrimas. "No serás útil para él si no eres útil para mí."

_No eres útil para mí. _Al igual que todas las otras mujeres que han pasado por su vida. Cuando acababa y no le eran útiles, las dejaba a un lado, nunca las volvía a ver. ¿Así de simple iba a ser que él hiciera eso conmigo?

"Pensé que yo era diferente. Creí que me necesitabas." Mi voz era débil, y odiaba eso. Odiaba permitir que se alejara de mí.

"Dios, Isabella, ¡Por supuesto que eres diferente! ¿No estás escuchando? Yo te amo, pero hay una parte de mí que aún quiere saber que te posee. ¡No tienes idea! ¡No tienes idea lo duro que es no llevarte lejos y alejarte de todos y de mí mismo! Necesito encontrar algo de paz. Por mucho que quiera estar contigo, por mucho que me hagas sentir amado, nunca encontraré paz mientras trato de protegerte de James. Él se alimenta de la obsesión, la posesión , del monstruo sobre protector."

"Dije que voy a ir donde tu vayas. Podemos ir al otro lado del mundo. ¡No me importa! Quiero estar donde tú estás porque te amo. Si tú me amas, ¡te gustaría tenerme contigo!" escupí las palabras. La ira, el miedo y la desesperación moldeaban una desagradable emoción.

Puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza. "Ser capaz de dejarte ir es la razón por la que sé que lo que siento es amor. Amor_ real_, no un jodido amor obsesivo. Es por eso que por fin puedo decirlo. El egoísta que le gustaría llevarte. El amor egoísta que me decía que hacer en contraste a lo que es mejor para ti. Siempre he sido muy bueno en hacer lo que es correcto para mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer lo que es correcto para otra persona. Quiero hacer lo que es correcto para ti porque te amo."

"¿No tengo algo que decir en esto? ¿No importa que quiera estar contigo?"

"¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Vivir corriendo a mi lado?"

"¡Si!" ¿Estaba loco? Por supuesto que eso era lo que yo quería.

"¿En serio?" su voz estaba mezclada entre la desesperación y la duda. "Piensa sobre eso. Para y piensa sobre eso. Estás atrapada por la emoción del momento. No estás pensando con claridad."

Estaba pensando muy bien. Él estaba tratando de decirme que yo estaba mejor sin él, y eso era un montón de basura. Él estaba tratando de controlarme. Diciéndome como me siento, diciéndome que era lo mejor para mí. Nadie decidía que era lo mejor para mí. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y dejé caer la cabeza sobre mis manos.

Siguió hablando mientras yo trataba de controlarme. "Un día como hoy hace una semana tú ni siquiera querías hablarme. Le dijiste a Emmett que estabas planeando vivir con Jasper, y me puse a pensar si ésta era la vida que realmente querías. Si hubieras hecho eso, si los hombres de James no hubieran ido por ti, me pregunto qué habrías decidido. Una parte de mí cree que si no hubiera ocurrido todo el drama de la semana pasada, te hubieras quedado con Jasper desde el fin de semana."

¿Él estaba en lo cierto? Nunca podríamos saberlo. Eso no importaba ahora, ¿no importaba cierto?

"Te amo," dije lo más firme que pude. "Tengo que decidir si quiero ir contigo o no."

Edward se arrodilló frente a mí. Nunca lo había visto derramar tantas malditas lágrimas silenciosas, y eso me estaba matando.

"Sé que me amas. Así que, Te pido que me dejes ir. No tengo más que oscuridad dentro de mí este momento. Tengo que encontrar una manera de deshacerme de él sin llevarte en el proceso. Si vienes conmigo, dependeré de ti para hacer que todo desaparezca. Terminarás odiándome. No puedo hacer eso porque te amo. Te mereces lo mejor."

Negué con la cabeza. Lo mejor era él. Merecía ir con él si yo quería. Merecía dejarlo respirar lejos de mí si yo quería.

"No sacudas tu cabeza. Te he oído llorar en las noches. Te he visto caminar por la casa como un fantasma. Se lo que te he estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Ese no es el tipo de vida que deberías tener. Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, una chica vivaz de veinticuatro años. Deberías estar viviendo tu vida. No deberías quedarte atrapada en mi mundo miserable."

Quería decirle que estaba equivocado. Quería decirle que estaba imaginando cosas. Quería decirle que estaba delirando.

Pero no lo estaba. Las últimas semanas en Seattle habían sido las más difíciles de mi vida. _Maldito._

"Así que, ¿Vamos a romper?"

"Voy a dejar Seattle, así que si," confesó.

"¿Dónde vas a ir?"

"Lejos. Muy lejos. Podría comenzar en América del Sur y luego ir planeando algún rumbo al este de Europa, Italia por ejemplo. Alice quiere que me una a ella en algún pueblo africano en un par de meses."

Mi corazón se detuvo. "¿Un par de meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas viajar?"

"Todo lo que tome, Isabella. Estoy muy dañado. No puedo imaginarme que pueda curarme en una noche."

_Para siempre._ Él estaba dejándome para siempre.

"¿Y cómo vas a convencer a James de que no soy importante para ti?"

"Si monto un buen espectáculo, él lo creerá. Él realmente me cree incapaz de amar. Ser un hijo de puta sin corazón. Fui así durante largo tiempo. Antes que llegaras a mi vida."

"¿Así que eso es? Vas a hacer algo muy importante para demostrar que no me amas, ¿así que James se lo tragará y me va a dejar en paz? Después, ¿debo continuar con mi vida como si nunca hubieras existido?" mi voz sonaba débil.

Edward se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas. "Suena bien."

"¿Y si yo no quiero fingir? ¿Si no puedo fingir?"

Tomó mi mano e hizo que me pusiera de pie. Me acercó a él y limpió mis mejillas. "Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo. Sobrevivirás a esto mejor que yo, estoy seguro. Alejándote de mí, estoy seguro que florecerás."

Apoyé mi agotada cabeza sobre su pecho. No me sentía fuerte. No en este momento. Me sentía rota. Completamente quebrada.

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, y yo hice lo mismo.

Él estaba aquí. Estaba aquí para dejarme. No tenía más remedio que dejarlo ir.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Debimos haber estado en la sala de estar de mi padre por al menos veinte minutos, consolándonos el uno al otro, diciendo adiós sin palabras. No había más palabras. Todo se había dicho. Yo fui quien rompió el abrazo. Claro, yo era la más fuerte.

Afuera, Tyler se colocó junto al Hummer. Vi que Jasper besó a Alice antes de que ella abriera la puerta del coche y saliera. Ella no dijo nada pero me dio una triste y, simpática sonrisa. Tyler abrió la puerta del Hummer, y ella se metió dentro. Alice no estaba aquí para visitar. Ella no estaba aquí por mí. Ella estaba aquí por Edward. Ella se haría cargo de él cuando se fueran.

Jasper salió del coche. Él estaba aquí por mí. Edward había traído a mi amigo cuando más lo necesitaría. Una nueva ronda de lágrimas comenzó a formarse en mis ojos.

Estábamos tomados de las manos, pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir. Sabía que tenía que dejar que se fuera en su coche. Jasper mantuvo la distancia. Edward se giró y llevó nuestras manos a sus labios. Besó mis nudillos.

"Aún soy un poco egoísta," dijo antes de inclinarse para besarme por última vez. Soltó mi mano y cogió mi rostro hasta que no fui capaz de contener mis sollozos.

Me soltó y fue corriendo al Hummer. Los brazos de Jasper estaban a mi alrededor antes que la angustia se apoderara de mí. _Ser malditamente fuerte._

* * *

><p>"Necesitas comer algo, Bella," dijo mi papá con su paternal tono.<p>

Levanté el trozo de pizza del plato de papel y tomé un bocado. Dejé caer el resto en el plato. Le di una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos cuando dije, "¿Feliz?"

La comida no tenía sabor. Sí era cálida y llenaría mi vientre, pero no tenía sentido. Más o menos como todo lo demás en mi mundo.

"Podríamos ir al campo mañana. Podrías dispararle a algunos objetivos. Tal vez hacer agujeros a algo te haga sentir mejor," papá ofreció. A veces la incertidumbre sobre cómo hacer frente a una chica emocional era cómico.

Tal vez podría sacar algunas fotos de James y ponerlas como blanco. Tal vez podría disfrutar disparándole.

"Traje tu chaqueta de esquiar. Podríamos salir a caminar mañana," Jasper agregó como una opción.

"He oído que hay algunas buenas películas que saldrán este fin de semana. Podríamos manejar a Port Angeles," sugirió papá.

Jasper se emocionó. "Oh, esa película en la que un hombre tuvo que cortar su propio brazo se estrena hoy. Podríamos ver esa. He oído que es buena."

"¡Oh dios mío, ustedes dos!" perdí cualquier atisbo de autocontrol que estaba tratando de mantener. "¿Puedo tener al menos veinticuatro horas para revolcarme? ¿Pueden dejarme estar triste y no tratar de animarme? No quiero ir de excursión. No quiero ir a disparar. ¡No quiero ir a ver una película sobre un idiota que está atrapado en una montaña y se tuvo que cortar el brazo! Quiero estar triste. Quiero estar arriba en mi cama y llorar. Hace menos de cinco horas que Edward rompió mi corazón, ¡y ustedes ya me están levantando y quieren que siga adelante! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Me levanté y tiré mi plato con un exagerado estilo dramático. Ambos se sentaron con un atónito silencio cuando me marché hacia mi cuarto. Una vez que el más fuerte de mis sollozos salió, mi papá tocó la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó, metiendo la mano y agitando un pañuelo blanco en señal de rendición.

Me senté y me froté la cara. Estaba segura que era un desastre.

"Puedes entrar, papá."

Empujó la puerta y dio un pequeño paso hacia el interior. "Jasper y yo jugamos piedra, papel, tijera para ver quien vendría a disculparse primero."

Él me ofreció su pañuelo pero yo lo miré feo. Sonarse la nariz en esa cosa era asqueroso. Cogí la caja de pañuelos de mi mesita.

"¿Tú perdiste, huh?"

Se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo. "Gané, muchas gracias."

"¿En serio?" pregunté escéptica.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama. "En serio," dijo con sinceridad. "Escucha, cariño, no tratábamos de restarle importancia a esta situación. Sé mejor que nadie lo que es amar a alguien pero tener que dejar ir es lo mejor para ellos."

"Nunca me di cuenta de lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti cuando mamá se fue."

Soltó una carcajada. "¿Cuando tu madre se fue? Cariño, no es así, pero lo peor de todo es que te llevó con ella. Perdí a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo el día que tu madre se fue. Sé todo acerca de un corazón roto."

Al menos sabía que no estaba tratando de animarme. Él estaba causando una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Pero sobreviví. Te extrañé como un loco, pero aprendí a vivir sin tu madre. Aprecié mi tiempo contigo cuando me venías a visitar. Sobreviví al igual que tú lo harás. Va a doler como el infierno, pero sobrevivirás."

"No quiero sobrevivir. Quiero ser feliz. En este momento, no puedo imaginar cómo sentirme feliz nuevamente. Mamá se fue porque ya no estaba enamorada. Edward se marchó porque está enamorado de mí. Eso es lo jodido."

Doblé mis rodillas hasta el pecho y hundí mi cabella en ellas. Papá frotó mi espalda cuando una nueva ola de lágrimas me inundó.

"¿Puedo contarte que alguien también te ama?"

Volví la cabeza y aparté el cabello de mi rostro para poder ver mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre mis piernas.

"Me alegro que él te amara tanto como para hacer lo correcto. Esta situación con el tipo ese Hunter no me hacía gracia. Casi fuiste secuestrada, querida. Quien sabe lo que estaba planeando si no hubieras sido rescatada."

"¡Pero me salvé!" grité.

"Esa vez. Esa vez, te salvaste. No sé qué podría haber planeado este hombre a continuación. Yo podría haber tenido un complicado momento en cazar al señor Hunter"

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Eso es lo que Edward dijo. Dijo que si se quedaba, iba a matarlo."

"No dudo en que eso sea cierto, cariño. Creo que habría cruzado algunas líneas que habrían terminado por arruinar lo que ustedes tenían."

No dudaba de eso. Si Edward se quedaba, el deseo de matar a James lo hubiese vuelto loco. "No quiero que sea un asesino."

"Así que, debes dejarlo ir. No quería que tu mamá fuera miserable en un pequeño pueblo. Así que, la dejé ir. Eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien."

"El amor apesta," murmuré.

Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor, y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Algunas veces si," papá agregó.

"Sabías que él haría esto, ¿lo sabías? Tú y Jasper sabían. Es por eso que no te conté por qué rompí con él."

Mi papá era bueno para muchas cosas, mentir no era una de ellas. Él nunca ocultaba cosas. "Él llamó para asegurarse que no era necesario que envíe un guardaespaldas. Él y yo discutimos sobre la mejor forma legal de hacernos cargo de James Hunter, lo que no fue muy satisfactorio." Frunció el ceño ante la idea de hacer frente a James de un modo que no termine bajo una losa de hormigón. Luego, él suspiró. "Él podría haber mencionado la idea de separarse de ti-por su bien y el tuyo. Sin embargo yo no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a decidir. Él me respetaba lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar en todo esto, así que pensé que debía mantener en silencio su confesión. Lo siento, cariño."

Edward habló con mi padre sobre romper conmigo. _Increíble._

"No estoy enojada contigo. Estoy enojada con Jasper. Se supone que tu mejor amigo debe contarte ese tipo de información."

"Oí eso," gritó desde el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño. "Todo lo que tenía era información de segunda mano, por no hablar que no había ninguna confirmación sobre su plan hasta que Alice me llamó esta mañana."

Papá se puso de pie pero se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi frente. "Creo que voy a bajar. Puedes tomar la rabia que se ha formado para manejar todo esto," dijo, dándole palmaditas a Jasper cuando iba saliendo de la habitación.

"Gracias, Charlie. Gran ayuda." Jasper se sentó a mi lado y se quitó los zapatos antes de estirar sus largas piernas sobre mi cama. Pasó un brazo a mi alrededor, y dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Él no le contó a Alice hasta esta mañana. Ella pensó durante toda la semana que él estaba haciendo planes para que ustedes dos se marchasen."

Cerré mis ojos, con la esperanza de no llorar nuevamente. No podía dejar de preguntarme si al menos él consideró esa posibilidad. Podría haber ido con él. Tenía que saber que me hubiera ido con él.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, Jasper me besó en la cabeza. "Él sabía que tú irías con él si te lo pedía. Todos estamos un poco sorprendidos que no fuera lo suficientemente egoísta para llevarte con él." Levanté la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. Rápidamente se corrigió. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Si te hubieras ido con él nunca más te veríamos. Ustedes estarían en algún yate quien sabe dónde, llegando a los puertos en las noches para que nadie pueda seguirte."

Suspiré y dejé que mi cabeza cayera. Él estaba en lo cierto. Viviríamos nuestras vidas juntos pero solos, rodeados por Tyler y Liam por los siglos de los siglos. Habría caído en la nostalgia. Nunca tuve el espíritu libre de mi familia. Necesitaba un hogar estable. Necesitaba a mi familia y amigos. No era justo elegir entre Edward o ellos. Quería a ambos. Necesitaba a ambos.

"Él le dijo a Alice esta mañana que deseaba saber cómo cerrar los sentimientos. Yo creo que lo hizo porque te ama, Bells. Él quiere que tengas una vida normal. Él quiere que seas capaz de caminar por la ciudad sin guarda espaldas. Él no quiere que nadie nunca te haga daño."

Nadie me iba a hacer daño ahora porque Edward lo había hecho así que podía tener una vida _normal_. ¿Qué es una vida normal? ¿Cómo podría tener alguna vez una vida normal si estaba vacía? Así es como me sentía. Vacía. No normal. Nunca normal.

* * *

><p>"Deberíamos estar aterrizando en Río poco después del medio día, señor. Fui capaz de volar por encima de la tormenta, no deberíamos estar tan fuera de horario después de todo," Griffin anunció por el parlante. "El WIFI debería estar funcionando nuevamente."<p>

Esa era una buena noticia. Miré mi reloj. Era ya casi media noche en Seattle. Abrí mi Laptop y esperé a que iniciara sesión. Abrí el navegador y vi que nuevamente tenía conexión. Eso era bueno. Escribí la dirección e ingresé mis claves; luego, esperé otra vez.

El mapa se amplió, y toqué el teclado para acercar al estado de Washington. Había una pequeña luz parpadeante. Pulsé nuevamente el teclado para cercar aún más. Allí estaba la ciudad de Forks. Pulse una vez más. El mapa mostraba el nombre de la calle de Charlie entre dos delgadas líneas azules que representaban su calle. La luz intermitente era como un faro en una noche oscura. Era mi hermosa sirena llamándome, pero me estaba alejando de ella en vez de acercarme.

Ella estaba allí, probablemente dentro de su cama a estas horas. Tenía la esperanza de que iba a conseguir algo de descanso después de todo lo que pasó hoy. Sabía que el sueño no era algo que disfrutaría en el corto plazo, pero esperaba que ella lo hiciera mejor que yo. Siempre fue más fuerte. Siempre valiente. Siempre mucho mejor.

Mis dedos tocaron la luz que parpadeaba en la pantalla. _Buenas noches, mi amor. Estás segura._

* * *

><p>Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Gracias por las buenas palabras.<p>

Si quieren saber que mas ocurre y avanzar mas rapido con todo esto, solicito la ayuda de algun alma caritativa que me ayude en este proceso, no tengo nada de tiempo para sentarme frente al compitador y traducir, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y estudio en la Universidad, por eso estoy tardando cada vez mas en subir cap, asi que si alguien quiere ayudar, contactese conmigo. Por supuesto debe saber ingles, ademas de ser simpatica y agradable (no me gustaria conversar con una persona desagradable y aburrida). Ya saben, si no quieren esperar tanto para saber que ocurrio con nuestro querido y sufrido Edward, escribanme y nos ponemos de acuerdo en los detalles tecnicos. Nunca pense que tendria tanto que hacer que me impediria sentarme a traducir, pero asi es y desgraciadamente esta retrasando mucho los capis.

Saludos

_**Marty**_.


End file.
